L'étreinte du Diable
by Delicate Doll
Summary: UA. Lord Voldemort n'a qu'une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tout ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, d'être démoniaque ! LVHP
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Pairing : LVHP  
**

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort n'a qu'une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire mais surtout d'être démoniaque ! **

**Bonjour ! **

**Eh oui ! Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira ! **

**Donc je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre avant de nous retrouver plus bas. **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**

* * *

**

**L'étreinte du Diable**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Cette année encore, l'hiver allait être rude. Les routes, les maisons, les voitures étaient toutes sans exception ensevelies sous une fraîche et légère pellicule glacée qui scintillait à la surface comme des milliers de petits diamants, presque irréels à la lueur du soleil.

Étrangement cependant, il n'avait pas encore neigé. Depuis quelques années ce phénomène était devenu de plus en plus rare et l'espoir d'admirer du ciel des flocons tombant comme des feuilles des arbres en Automne, relevait presque du miracle.

Le matin, les températures oscillaient généralement entre un ou deux degrés, ce qui pouvait facilement s'expliquer par la présence de brouillard qui obstruait le passage des rayons du soleil et bien sûr de ce vent à la fois glacial et mordant qui régnait comme maître en cette saison. C'était généralement l'après-midi que le climat évoluait, le brouillard se dissipait et les villes et régions se réchauffaient par une douce et agréable vague de chaleur naturelle.

Au 732, Avenue Sherazade, une limousine s'immobilisa devant d'hautes et impressionnantes grilles d'un manoir de la ville de Plymouth. Cette demeure était généralement réputée pour sa grandeur, sa somptuosité et sa luxure mais également aussi pour les fêtes que le propriétaire des lieux aimait organiser durant les différents moments de l'année.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent de l'intérieur, dans un léger grincement, alors que la voiture pénétrait sur le chemin menant directement à la vaste demeure. La voiture contourna avec aisance la fontaine dont les cascades s'étaient temporairement arrêtées pour cause de mauvais temps et stationna un moment devant la principale et robuste porte à double entrées du manoir, attendant semblait-il quelqu'un…

Soudainement, un individu de grande taille, couvert par un chaud et long manteau coûteux, quitta la demeure accompagné par deux hommes dont l'un d'eux possédait une longue et soyeuse chevelure blonde distincte tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux d'ébène faisant ressortir un teint macabre qui donnait l'impression qu'il était naturellement malade.

L'un des deux ouvrit la portière arrière, laissant le propriétaire pénétrer dans la voiture. Aussitôt fait, il referma délicatement la porte puis s'installa sur le siège avant de la limousine tandis que son associé prit place sur le siège arrière au côté de l'homme à l'allure intimidante et mystérieuse.

Ce dernier releva légèrement la tête vers son chauffeur et souffla d'une voix posée dans sa direction :

- « _A Newport, Arthur »_

- « _Bien, Monsieur »_ répondit l'homme en hochant la tête d'un signe positif.

La limousine démarra avec précaution, quittant dans une allure modérée l'avenue Sherazade tout en mettant l'accent sur la vitesse lorsque cela s'avérait possible. En effet, le trajet n'était pas la chose la plus plaisante à faire puisqu'il fallait environ deux heures et demie pour rejoindre la ville de Newport.

Durant ce laps de temps, aucun des trois hommes ne prononça un mot, du moins ils n'en échangèrent pas entre eux considérant que parfois il n'y avait rien de mieux que le silence.

Lucius Malfoy, installé confortablement à l'avant de la longue voiture, était penché sur son téléphone portable qui ne le quittait jamais. D'ailleurs il était en ce moment même en relation avec un de leurs collaborateurs chez qui ils se présenteraient d'ici peu.

Ce qui faisait de Lucius Malfoy un homme important, était son talent naturel pour entretenir de bonnes relations avec les gens de la haute société dont il faisait naturellement partie ainsi que le tact et la maîtrise qu'il possédait pour les affaires. Il était celui qui, la plupart du temps, organisait les réunions, investissait dans diverses marchandises sous l'accord de son patron et recrutait les collaborateurs qu'il jugeait ou non susceptible d'être intéressant pour ses échanges commerciaux.

Son autre assistant, Severus Rogue était un homme tout aussi professionnel dans son travail. Bien que d'apparence plutôt sobre et réservé, c'était quelqu'un qui maîtrisait parfaitement le domaine du commerce et des transactions.

L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient les plus proches associés d'un homme appelait Lord Voldemort, un individu bien trop méconnaissable pour que l'on se forge une opinion aux premiers abords.

Très apprécié par les personnes de la haute bourgeoisie pour son incroyable richesse et son charisme exceptionnel, il était tout aussi admiré par les gens dits de la basse cour. Ces derniers l'enviaient tout étant fascinés par cet homme qui demeurait toujours très mystérieux sur lui-même.

En effet, la plupart des gens avaient dû mal à cerner ce personnage de nature imprévisible. Ceux qui pouvaient prétendre le connaître le mieux étaient naturellement ses associés avec qui il passait la majeure partie de son temps. Son quotidien était sans cesse animé par son travail ou des activités qui ne le laissaient jamais au repos. La vie de famille avait une faible signification pour lui, bien qu'il ne rejetait pas que les autres puissent en avoir une. Seulement lui n'était pas intéressé et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Ce qui faisait la réputation de Lord Voldemort était bien entendu en premier lieu l'empire qu'il s'était construit, puisque tout ce que l'homme possédait, il l'avait durement gagné. N'ayant jamais eu de famille, ni parents sur qui compter ou se reposer puisqu'il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat depuis qu'il était né, il avait très vite appris à voler de ses propre ailes. Garçon intelligent et doué pour de multiples domaines, il avait obtenu une bourse grâce à ses résultats plus que satisfaisants qui lui avaient permis de continuer ses études dans une faculté très réputée d'Angleterre. Celle lui avait finalement permis d'aboutir au sommet de ses espoirs qui étaient de devenir quelqu'un d'influent et d'important dans la société.

L'une des principales choses que Lord Voldemort avait apprise au cours de sa carrière, était que le mot « confiance » n'existait pas dans les affaires. L'homme ne reposait jamais son business sur du basique ou des relations d'amitié qui ne servaient strictement à rien, sinon à finir comme ces personnes qui devaient des sommes astronomiques à cause de failles dans leurs systèmes ou tout simplement d'une tromperie due à leur personnel.

Le monde des affaires était devenu bien sinistre, il ne régnait plus désormais que le trafic, la corruption, la trahison et la manipulation. La principale règle étant la loi du plus fort...

Les yeux clos, à demi endormi dans la voiture qui le berçait par la légère sensation de déplacement, Severus regardait son patron qui avait la tête légèrement posée contre le carreau teinté de la voiture. L'expression de ses traits était sereine, chose extrêmement rare, qui ne se produisait seulement lorsqu'il effectuait un somme, ce qui arrivait de temps à autre pour des déplacements plus ou moins longs.

Rogue savait que les nuits de l'homme étaient courtes et parfois entrecoupées. Il avait beau conseillé à ce dernier de prendre des remèdes qui l'aideraient sans doute à mieux passer ces nuits, son patron refusait catégoriquement de devoir prendre le moindre médicament ou ingurgiter ne serait-ce qu'un cachet de peur de tomber dans la dépendance de ces soi-disant remèdes médicaux.

Jetant un regard par la fenêtre, Severus fit voyager durant plusieurs minutes ses sombres prunelles sur le panorama recouvert d'une matière blanche qui le rendait incontestablement sublime en ce début de Décembre. Seul le léger bruit de moteur venait perturber cette atmosphère si paisible et agréable.

Ils passèrent alors un panneau où était inscrit _**Newport 5 miles**. _Lucius indiqua au chauffeur de s'arrêter chez Dolohov qui était un antiquaire réputé ainsi qu'un ami, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, de Lord Voldemort qui entretenait de bonnes affaires avec ce dernier. C'est chez lui qu'il achetait ses plus précieux tableaux et sculptures qui ornaient et décoraient superbement le manoir. Voldemort était un homme passionné par tous les arts, il aimait également la lecture, le théâtre et surtout la musique qui était de tout ses passe-temps, son préféré.

Passé la frontière de la ville, la limousine ralentit quelque peu sa course et Voldemort ouvrit subitement les yeux comme s'il avait capté ce changement de rythme et passa une main devant ses prunelles légèrement obscurcies par le manque de lumière et certainement par la fatigue.

Bizarrement, il dormait mieux dans sa limousine que dans son propre lit, ce qui était tout de même ironique et à la fois agaçant pour un homme comme lui.

La limousine s'immobilisa complètement sur une place prévue à cet effet. Les trois hommes sortirent rapidement faisant claquer les portières pour se diriger de suite vers la boutique située à l'angle de la rue Céleste_._

Sur la porte en bois du magasin était suspendu un écriteau où il était clairement inscrit **_fermé_**. Voldemort esquissa un sourire, il savait que le propriétaire fermait son magasin aux clients tous les premiers lundis du mois pour effectuer des rangements ou faire ses inventaires.

Il poussa lentement la porte qui s'ouvrit faisant retentit une clochette qui produisit un son aigu et perturbant. Un homme poussa distinctement un grognement situé dans une pièce voisine et apparut les bras chargés de petites statues en bois lourd qui représentaient différents animaux de la savane.

-_ « Vous ne savez pas lire c'est ferm… »_

La voix de ce dernier mourut au font de gorge lorsqu'il reconnut instantanément la silhouette se dressant devant lui comme une statue de marbre impressionnante.

- _« Oh pardon, Monsieur, j'ignorais que c'était vous »_ balbutia-t-il.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire tout en s'approchant du commerçant.

- _« Tu as là une manière bien particulière d'accueillir tes clients, Antonin »_ glissa le Lord, amusé alors qu'il pouvait percevoir l'air confus de l'antiquaire. _« Enfin…Je suis venu car j'aimerais m'acquérir d'un nouveau tableau afin de l'entreposer dans mon salon privé. Vois-tu, je l'ai fait redécorer il y a peu et je dois dire que ceux qui y étaient accrochés ne s'harmonisent plus du tout avec la nouvelle décoration »_ expliqua calmement l'homme.

- _« Oui, je comprends. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous montrer ce que j'ai en ce moment »_ fit-il en invitant les trois hommes à passer dans la pièce voisine.

Cette dernière était bien plus vaste et profonde en longueur, il y avait plusieurs tableaux qui ornaient les murs rendant l'endroit similaire à une galerie d'art. Au milieu se tenait des sculptures, la plupart d'entre elles étaient en bois ou en argile, leurs représentation et leurs significations ne sautaient pas forcément aux yeux, certaines personnes pouvant même considérer que cela ne ressemblait à rien. Après tout, dans son ensemble l'art était une chose des plus abstraites et différentes selon chaque conception qu'un individu s'en faisait. Mais pour Voldemort, l'art était plutôt un moyen d'expression utilisé pour relater ses sentiments les plus profonds et les plus ambigus.

Il considérait également l'art comme un moyen de devenir immortel, ce qui était bien sûr une idée au sens figuré. Mais par leurs œuvres, les plus grands artistes de l'histoire comme Léonard de Vinci pour sa peinture, Jean-Sébastien Bach pour sa musique ainsi que Victor Hugo par sa poésie et bien d'autres encore, avaient fait de leurs personnes une figure emblématique qui resterait à travers les âges et le temps. Car, même s'ils n'existaient plus aujourd'hui, leurs traces dans le monde ne s'effaceraient jamais puisque leurs œuvres, elles, seront toujours admirées, jouées et lues.

Enfin, dans chacune de ses activités se reflétait toujours une part d'énigme dont la vérité appartiendrait à jamais à son auteur et Voldemort trouvait qu'il s'accordait plutôt bien avec elles, puisqu'au font ils étaient semblables.

L'homme inspecta minutieusement chaque tableau de la pièce. Il y en avait de toute taille, certains étant cependant trop colorés à son goût, d'autres étant simplement trop ordinaires ou encore pas assez expressifs. Rapidement une moue insatisfaite se dessin alors sur les traits de son visage.

- _« Je trouve ses œuvres beaucoup moins bonnes que celles que tu recevais autrefois »_ confia Voldemort sans pour autant regarder l'antiquaire.

- _« Qu'en penses-tu Lucius ? »_ demanda-t-il.

Le blondinet s'avança de quelques pas pour examiner à son tour le tableau qui représentait un paysage de campagne.

- _« Je pense qu'elles ne conviendraient pas avec votre nouveau salon, Monsieur. Et puis, il est vrai que la qualité laisse quelque peu à désirer »_ lança l'aristocrate d'un air franc.

Dolohov sembla terriblement gêné, il n'aimait pas décevoir sa clientèle et surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort. Il savait que l'homme était très exigeant, mais après tout n'était-ce pas son devoir de le satisfaire ?

- _« J'en recevrais des nouveaux et de bien meilleurs d'ici trois jours »_ lui assura le vendeur. _« Voulez-vous que je vous les fasse parvenir jusqu'au manoir pour que vous puissiez les voir ? »_

- _« Inutile, je repasserais »_ signala le Lord tout en continuant d'admirer les peintures.

- _« Comme vous voulez, Monsieur »_

Voldemort n'ajouta rien. Il se tourna vers Antonin le saluant poliment, puis il quitta la boutique suivi de près par ses deux associés. Ces derniers montèrent de nouveau dans la limousine pour se diriger ensuite vers l'un de leurs plus précieux collaborateurs, Mulciber.

Soudain, dans un brusque et violent coup de frein, la limousine s'arrêta secouant les individus qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

- _« Mais, enfin je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend Arthur ? »_ demanda furieusement le Lord.

- _« Oh mon dieu, je crois qu'il a renversé un garçon ! »_ s'exclama Lucius en regardant par le pare-brise.

- _« Que dis-tu ? »_

Voldemort sortit rapidement de la voiture, s'approchant de la silhouette qui se trouvait assise sur le sol glacé. C'était un jeune garçon, il devait avoir dans les dix-huit ans, son visage exprimait un air terrifié alors qu'il fixait les deux phares de la limousine qui se trouvaient bien trop près de lui.

À première vue, il n'avait pas l'air blessé et le Lord laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne fallait vraiment pas que ce garçon se fasse écraser par sa propre voiture, surtout qu'il avait déjà assez de problème avec les autorités. Un mort en plus sur sa liste n'aurait sans doute pas arrangé ses affaires.

- _« Est-ce que vous allez bien mon garçon ? »_ demanda Voldemort d'une voix douce en l'aidant à se relever.

Le garçon en question hocha la tête positivement tout en relevant de magnifiques yeux émeraude pour regarder l'homme qui s'adressait à lui.

- _« On devrait peut-être l'emmener dans une clinique pour qu'il se fasse examiner, my Lord »_ souffla Severus qui remarqua que le jeune homme était étrangement pâle.

- _« Oui, peut-être »_ répondit ce dernier.

- _« Oh, non c'est inutile ! »_ s'éleva une voix angélique. _« Je vais très bien, votre voiture m'a à peine frôlé »_ rassura le garçon qui avait reprit subitement ses esprits.

-_ « Vous êtes sûr ? »_ insista le Lord.

- _« Certain ! »_ confirma-t-il. _« J'ai juste eu très peur, mais je n'ai rien »_

Lord Voldemort acquiesça, puis il se tourna vers son chauffeur affichant un regard perçant et méprisable.

- _« Imbécile ! Vous avez de la chance qu'il n'a rien sinon… »_

- _« Je…je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur »_ bégaya ce dernier. _« Mais je ne l'avais pas vu et quand j'ai tenté de freiner, j'ai perdu le contrôle du véhicule qui a glissé avec le givre, oh… pardonnez-moi »_

- _« Il suffit, vous allez être très sévèrement sanctionné pour votre incompétence, je vous le garantie ! » _

- _« Attendez Monsieur, c'est ma faute »_ fit le garçon tout en regardant le chauffeur d'une étrange manière.

- _« Je n'ai pas regardé en traversant, ne le blâmez pas, je suis seul responsable »_

Voldemort le considéra un moment, il trouvait ce jeune homme tout à fait charmant et d'une gentillesse rare. Il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré auparavant, pourtant son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

- _« Vous avez de la chance Arthur que ce garçon soit si bon avec vous »_ déclara Voldemort. _« Je diviserai seulement votre paye ce mois-ci et estimez vous heureux que je n'aille pas plus loin »_

- _« Cela ne se reproduira plus, Monsieur, je vous le promets »_ murmura Arthur dont les mains tremblaient anormalement.

- _« Je l'espère bien, sinon vous savez ce qu'il vous en coûtera ! »_

L'homme se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme tout en lui attribuant un sourire.

-_ « Eh bien monsieur… »_

- _« Potter »_ souffla ce dernier. _« Harry Potter. »_

- _« Je vous prie donc d'accepter toutes mes excuses pour ce désagrément, monsieur Potter »_ reprit-il d'un ton très courtois.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris que l'on s'adresse à lui avec autant de politesse, mais il avait bien remarqué que l'homme devant lui appartenait à une classe hautement plus importante que la sienne, qui impliquait certainement de parler respectueusement, même à un garçon comme lui.

- _« Bien, je vais vous laisser et tachez de regarder avant de traverser désormais, il serait dommage qu'il vous arrive quoi que se soit à votre âge. » _

- _« Oui, Monsieur »_ répondit Harry en baissant honteusement la tête.

Le Lord dit un mot à l'un de ses assistants avant de regagner l'arrière de la voiture ou Severus était déjà installé. Arthur avait le cœur lourd, il fit démarrer le moteur avec une lenteur déconcertante tout en adoptant une allure qui n'excédait pas cinquante km/h. Il songea alors qu'il avait échappé au pire, c'est-à-dire au licenciement. Il savait parfaitement que Voldemort n'aurait aucun scrupule à le virer même s'il conduisait pour lui depuis des années. Après tout, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à trouver un nouveau chauffeur puisqu'il n'était pas indispensable.

Le pire c'est qu'il connaissait le garçon, un très gentil gamin d'ailleurs. Il était ami depuis bien longtemps avec son oncle, Remus Lupin, qui travaillait dans une boutique où l'on crée des costumes sur mesure située au centre de la ville. Parfois, ils se retrouvaient pour aller boire un coup dans un vieux bistro où ils parlaient de leur boulot, de leurs familles ou encore des projets qu'ils avaient. S'il était arrivé malheur à Harry, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Comment aurait-il pu ? C'était terrible d'être seul responsable de la mort d'un jeune homme qui commençait à peine la vie.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne plus y penser et de se concentrer principalement sur la route qui devait impérativement être sa seule préoccupation. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait un deuxième accident !

Rogue regardait son patron avec intérêt, celui-ci semblait absent comme si quelque chose le préoccupait.

- _« Est-ce que tout va bien, Monsieur ? »_ demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement.

Il était difficile de deviner les pensées de Voldemort, son regard était constamment voilé par un masque d'indifférence et d'impassibilité, qui le rendait plus froid d'apparence.

- _« N'as-tu pas eu l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré ce jeune homme ? »_ interrogea le Lord d'un air pensif

- _« Cela est sûrement probable, my Lord, puisqu'il travail à la boutique de confection de tenues au centre de la ville avec son oncle. » _

- _« Son oncle ? Qui est-ce ? »_ s'enquit l'homme.

- _« Remus Lupin, Monseigneur »_

- _« Lupin »_

Severus aperçut une étrange lueur dans le regard de son patron comme si ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Cependant l'homme eut vite fait d'esquiver la conversation pour en débuter une autre.

- _« Au faite Severus, m'as-tu trouvé un nouveau secrétaire ? Cela fait presque deux semaines. »_

- _« Je crois bien que oui, Monsieur. Il est issu d'une famille pauvre cela n'a donc pas été difficile de le convaincre de travailler au château en échange de la somme que je lui ai généreusement proposé. De plus, je pense sincèrement qu'il remplira les caractéristiques que vous m'aviez explicitement demandées. » _fit Rogue sans observer la réaction de son patron.

- _« Quel âge a-t-il ? »_

- _« Tout juste dix-huit ans, mais il paraît en faire au moins une vingtaine. »_

Le Lord sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'un de ses plus fidèles associés pour ce genre d'affaire et que ce dernier ne le décevrait pas. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre déception à avoir depuis que Severus Rogue travaillait pour lui.

L'homme n'avait jamais eu de famille contrairement à Lucius qui s'était marié à une ravissante jeune femme à la silhouette fine et à la beauté personnifiée. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs donné un fis unique, Drago. Ce qui était amusant à constater chez la famille Malfoy, était le fait qu'ils possédaient tous des cheveux d'or qui encadraient parfaitement leurs traits fins sur un visage de couleur perle. Leurs yeux étaient d'une couleur bleue perçante teintée parfois d'un gris argenté, qui rendait d'autant plus cette famille à la fois noble et élégante.

Severus Rogue n'était pas fait pour avoir une famille ou s'attacher à quelqu'un de manière affective. La seule chose de ce monde qui avait un temps soit peu d'importance pour lui et qu'il réussissait, était son travail. Alors, le minimum était de l'effectuer correctement, songeait-il.

La limousine s'était une nouvelle fois arrêtée et La porte s'ouvrit sur le côté droit, laissant la lumière du jour pénétrer dans la voiture sombre. Le Lord regardait de son siège l'entrée du bâtiment où se trouvait la société de Mulciber. Il se leva dans un mouvement lent et entreprit son chemin vers les imposantes portes en verres qui s'ouvrirent sur son passage.

Ses deux associés le suivirent silencieusement jusqu'à un ascenseur qui les emmena sept étages plus haut où se situait le bureau privé de son collègue.

Arrivé à terme, ils longèrent un vaste couloir éclairé principalement par de larges fenêtres disposées sur toute la longueur du corridor, donnant une vue démentielle sur la ville. Le Lord frappa trois coups distincts sur la porte en bois puis il entra sans attendre de réponse. Il connaissait Mulciber depuis assez longtemps pour se permettre ce genre de choses et puis, il savait que de toute manière l'homme ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

- _« Bienvenu, my Lord. »_ fit alors une voix respectueuse tout en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Mulciber était un homme de grande taille, il avait de longs cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés qui soulignaient des traits imposants et précis. Ses yeux étaient teintés d'un sombre marron qui intensifiait son regard et s'accordaient avec son teint de pêche.

-_ « Je suis ravi de vous revoir » _continua-t-il. _« Je crois que nous n'avons pas eu l'opportunité de nous rencontrer beaucoup ces temps-ci. »_

- _« J'en suis vraiment désolé, mon ami. Vois-tu, j'ai été fort occupé, mais j'imagine que tu le comprends. »_

- _« Bien entendu, après tout notre métier n'est pas réputé pour le temps libre qu'il nous offre n'est-ce pas ? »_

- _« Ce n'est que trop vrai. »_ répondit Voldemort.

- _« Mais, je vous en prie, prenez place »_ glissa la voix de l'homme en indiquant plusieurs fauteuils.

- _« Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? »_ demanda-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers son bar privé.

Voldemort et Lucius acceptèrent avec plaisir tandis que Rogue refusa très poliment, ne buvant jamais d'alcool. Non pas que cela le rende malade, ni qu'il craignait des effets secondaires mais ce type de boissons ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas.

- « Ça sera un scotch comme d'habitude ? » interrogea Mulciber à l'encontre de ses invités.

- _« Parfait »_ affirma Voldemort.

- _« Sinon, comment vous portez-vous, my Lord ? » _demanda l'homme tout en lui versant le précieux liquide dans un verre qui possédait une jolie couleur ambre.

- _« Je reste parfaitement immuable mon cher Mulciber et toi comment vas-tu ? »_

- _« Oh, le temps me fatigue, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ma santé, du moins pas encore. »_

Il tendit le verre de Whisky au Lord, puis au blond qui s'en empara tout en soufflant distinctement un merci. Puis Mulciber prit place dans un fauteuil marron cuivré en face de Lucius Malfoy.

- _« Comment se porte notre affaire ? »_ questionna Voldemort avec intérêt.

- _« À merveille ! Les exportations que nous avons effectuées en Allemagne, en France et en Espagne ont donné des rendements bien au-delà de nos espérances. »_

- _« Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Et pour ce qui est de la nouvelle société que je tiens à faire construire le long de la rue Baker Street ? »_

- _« Malheureusement, my Lord il y a encore un bâtiment à l'emplacement où vous voulez faire bâtir votre nouvelle société. Il est certes en mauvais état, mais des gens y habitent encore. »_

- _« Cela n'a aucune importance »_ décréta Voldemort d'un ton peu compréhensif. _« Fais une proposition de rachat, expulse ces personnes ou fais en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus vivre dans des conditions aussi déraisonnables. En fait je me fiche des moyens, mais débrouille-toi pour que ce problème n'en soit plus un »_ trancha-t-il. _« Me suis-je fait comprendre ? »_

- _« Parfaitement, Monsieur. Il n'y aura plus de problème »_ sourit son associé en trinquant avec le Lord.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'un début mais j'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié. Si c'est le cas alors je me ferais un plaisir de vous écrire la suite ! **

**Note importante : cette histoire sera au fur et à mesure corrigé par Angel-06, ce premier chapitre vous permet de voir l'étendu de son talent de correctrice ! Alors un grand merci pour la patience et la générosité dont-elle fait preuve. **

**Voilà, alors je compte normalement publier la suite tous les 10 jours, puisque une semaine serait trop court pour moi et deux semaines trop long pour vous je suppose ! (ah moins que je me trompe ?). **

**En attendant je vous fais de gros bisous et surtout n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! **

**A bientôt ! **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Pairing : LVHP  
**

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort n'a qu'une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire mais surtout d'être démoniaque ! **

**Hello !**

**Alors tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et qui m'encouragent à continuer ! **

**Pour les reviews anonymes, étant donné que je ne peux pas répondre par mail, je vais poster les réponses ici !**

**Je voudrais également remercier Fanny-kun, ma correctrice, qui a réalisé un travail spectaculaire et sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas aussi agréable à lire ! **

**Voilà, je laisse ici la réponse pour les reviews anonymes, si vous n'êtes pas concernés et bien je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

Herminionne : Coucou, alors voilà la suite, j'espère que cette dernière tout comme le premier chapitre te donnera envie de poursuivre cette histoire ! En tout un grand merci à toi pour ton soutien et tes encouragements !

Elleay sahbel : Salut ! Je suis ravie de savoir que ce début t'a plu !  
Pour le délai, je suis désolée d'imposer 10 jours mais étant en préparation pour le bac et travaillant cet été je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Cependant, j'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas de venir lire la suite même si celle-ci peut paraître longue à venir.  
En ce qui concerne les fautes, j'ai trouvé une personne ou plutôt c'est elle qui est venue à moi afin de me proposer de corriger mes chapitres, et donc ma réponse fut évidement de dire oui ! Donc voilà, j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite et surtout un grand merci pour ton message !

DamedePique : Je suis ravie de voir que le début t'as plus et j'espère que la suite sera tout autant à ton goût ! Pour les différentes fautes, comme je l'ai dit précédemment une personne s'est généreusement proposée de me corriger ! (Et je dois dire que ça ne sera pas du luxe ! lol)  
Voilà, je te fais plein de gros bisous et merci d'avoir laissé une review, quoi de plus agréable pour un auteur !

Choupi : Tu trouves ce premier chapitre pas mal ? Alors espérons qu'il en soit de même pour la suite ! Pour l'âge de Voldemort il a Trente ans, cependant mon histoire prend place en Décembre et normalement nous savons tous ce qui ce passe le 31 de ce mois ? (non ! Eh bien je crois que quelqu'un va avoir un an de plus ! lol). En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien j'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira !

Fandetoi : Tu as lu mon autre fic et bien cela me fait très plaisir ! Maintenant je croise les doigts pour que celle-ci te plaise aussi ! Par la suite, tu remarqueras que Voldemort a beaucoup d'associés (normal en même temps c'est un homme d'affaire), donc j'ai présenté Severus et Lucius en premier puisqu'ils seront des personnages importants de l'histoire ! Mulciber le sera également bien que beaucoup moins présent, mais son apparition n'a rien à voir avec une autre fanfiction. (En fait je trouve que c'est un personnage qui reste assez discret dans les livres de J.K Rowling donc c'est pour moi l'occasion de le mettre un peu plus en avant !). Voilà, dans l'espoir d'avoir de tes nouvelles je te fais de gros bisous et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Laetitia91 : Coucou ! Alors comme ça tu adores ! *auteur super contente en train de sautiller partout !* Eh bien un grand merci à toi pour ton soutien, il ne me reste plus qu'à te laisser découvrir la suite !

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**L'étreinte du Diable**

**Chapitre 2 : **

Il rêvait de voir la neige tomber du ciel, ressentir la froideur des flocons frôler sa peau si délicate. Entendre ses pas crépiter sous son poids et s'allonger sur toute l'étendue de cette masse blanche nuageuse afin d'y représenter un ange.

Le moteur manifestait un bruit de plus en plus dérangeant. Le vrombissement en question s'accentuait surtout lorsqu'on passait les vitesses. Harry tenta de l'ignorer en se focalisant principalement sur le paysage et plus précisément sur ses pensées.

Lupin lui jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil tout en restant concentré sur la route. Lorsqu'il regardait le garçon, il avait toujours l'impression qu'il émanait de lui une certaine tristesse. Son regard traduisait une certaine mélancolie tandis que son visage reflétait une expression vulnérable et innocente.

Harry était un garçon simple, du moins en apparence. Il ne se plaignait jamais, travaillait dur à la boutique, se souciait plus des gens qui l'entourait que de lui-même. Remus était conscient que sa vie n'était pas facile, après tout ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de les connaître. Et la famille dans laquelle il avait vécu jusqu'à ces dix-huit ans l'avait méprisé et haï.

Alors, comment ne pas sombrer dans ces cas là ?

-_ « Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, Harry. Je pouvais très bien livrer ces paquets seul » émergea la voix chaleureuse de celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle. « Tu aurais pu rester avec Hermione et Luna à la maison, cela ne me dérangeait pas »_

Le garçon eut une vague vision des filles.

Hermione était sûrement en train d'étudier sérieusement comme à son habitude tandis que Luna devait lui poser mille et une questions sur ses travaux. C'était une fille très curieuse de nature et très amusante dans ces moments là. Harry ne pouvait qu'admirer la patience dont Hermione faisait preuve, Luna la suivait partout, faisait tout comme elle. Parfois, elles dormaient dans la même chambre et souvent, il les entendait parler tard le soir à travers le mur de sa chambre, attenante à celle d'Hermione.

Tout comme lui, les deux jeunes filles étaient orphelines. Hermione avait un an de moins que lui et quatre ans de plus que Luna, ce qui faisait de cette dernière la cadette incontestée.

Lorsque Nymphadora, qui n'était autre que l'épouse de son oncle, avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait avoir d'enfants, elle avait aussitôt décidé d'en adopter après en avoir mûrement parlé avec son mari.

Ils avaient alors commencé à visiter de nombreux foyers d'adoption où ils avaient découverts des enfants tous plus malheureux les uns que les autres.

Les orphelinats étaient généralement lugubres, les conditions de vie semblaient difficiles, et l'alimentation négligée au vue de ce que les repas contenaient du matin au soir. Il n'émanait de ces orphelins, que désespoir et tristesse. Mais Nymphadora savait pourtant qu'elle ne pourrait pas tous leurs offrir l'avenir qu'elle aurait souhaité pour chacun.

A cette époque, Hermione et Luna étaient déjà inséparables. N'ayant pas de famille, les enfants préféraient s'en créer une ou tout bonnement se renfermer sur eux-mêmes. Il n'avait fallu que trois jours à Luna pour rencontrer celle qui allait devenir sa future amie et même plus, sa future sœur.

Ce jour là, ce 10 décembre précisément, un espoir presque oublié illumina leurs vies, comme une flamme étincelante et chaleureuse.

Elles voulaient une famille, ils désiraient un enfant, ils avaient eu deux filles. Et dieu sait qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais regretté…

Harry songea qu'un an s'était déjà écoulé depuis son installation chez les Lupin. Au début, il était seulement venu à Newport pour travailler à la boutique qui recrutait du personnel. Mais ses motivations provenaient principalement du fait qu'il ne voulait plus vivre sous le même toit que les Dursley et devenir ainsi indépendant.

L'ennui était que le garçon n'avait pas d'argent. Il aurait donc été forcé de rentrer dans sa famille pour au moins espérer y passer la nuit en attendant de toucher un salaire. Toutefois, un autre problème était survenu. Le jeune homme ne disposait d'aucun moyen de locomotion, et il n'était pas du tout sûr qu'un bus soit à sa disposition pour les divers horaires de travail, ce qui était des plus contrariants.

Remus lui avait alors proposé d'habiter chez lui le temps qu'il trouve une situation stable. Seulement, entre temps, le garçon s'était lié d'amitié avec lui et sa famille. Leur relation n'était pas seulement restée au stade de l'employé et du patron, non c'était bien plus que ça. Harry faisait désormais partie intégrante de la famille. D'ailleurs, il aimait à dire autour de lui que celui pour qui il travaillait était son oncle, comme Remus s'accordait à raconter qu'il vivait avec son neveu.

De cette façon, le garçon savait qu'il serait toujours reconnaissant envers Remus : le premier à lui avoir tendu une main si généreuse.

-_ « Je ne suis pas venu par obligation tu sais »_ répondit-il au bout d'un long moment en laissant son regard voyager par la fenêtre. _« Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie. Tu aurais préféré que je ne vienne pas ?_ » lui demanda t-il doucement en lui jetant un regard attristé.

- _« Tu sais bien que non »_ répondit instantanément Remus. _« Mais je pensais que tu aurais voulu sortir ou même aller faire un tour à la librairie. »_

- _« J'irai demain »_ souffla le garçon.

- _« Comme tu veux »_

La voiture tourna dans une petite rue tranquille, puis elle s'arrêta devant une magnifique maison blanche à la toiture bleutée et au jardin joliment décoré.

Lupin ôta les clés du contact une fois la voiture immobilisée. Il ouvrit aussitôt son coffre afin de prendre la commande de Monsieur et Madame Garvey qui étaient des fidèles clients de la boutique.

Il y avait trois paquets en tout. L'un d'entre eux contenait une robe de soirée rouge cintrée sur toute sa longueur aux motifs noirs brodés avec élégance, alors que les deux autres boites contenaient des costumes conçus pour le travail administratif.

Remus ayant les mains chargées, Harry prit l'initiative de frapper d'une main légère à la porte de leurs clients.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme vint ouvrir la porte en souriant aimablement lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux hommes sur son perron.

- _« Bonjour madame Garvey, je vous apporte comme convenu votre commande »_ fit-il en lui tendant les paquets. _« Souhaitez-vous regarder pour savoir si tout est en ordre ? »_ demanda Remus.

- _« Oh non, mon cher Remus, je vous fais confiance. Voulez-vous entrer pour boire quelque chose ? »_ proposa-t-elle gentiment.

- _« Non merci. Nous avons encore pas mal de commandes à livrer et je ne voudrais pas prendre de retard »_

_- « Dans ce cas, peut-être une prochaine fois »_ sourit-elle.

_- « Avec grand plaisir, passez le bonjour à votre mari de ma part »_

_- « Je n'y manquerai pas »_ acquiesça la jeune femme.

Harry et Remus regagnèrent leur véhicule et sur le chemin, ce bruit infernal les assaillit de nouveau.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Au troisième étage d'un vaste château de Plymouth, les couloirs et pièces étaient envahis par une mélodie à la fois attrayante et captivante.

L'air était magnifiquement joué. Le morceau gracieux et parfaitement maîtrisé. Chaque note semblait vous transporter dans un monde de merveille et de magie. Au rythme de la cadence, la musique s'accommodait à une sorte de langage, qui ne se traduisait qu'avec des sons et sensations qu'elle produisait.

Ses doigts semblaient danser sur le piano avec une telle agilité et une telle coordination que cela en devenait fascinant. La sonorité qui exultait de cet instrument, emplissait le salon d'une atmosphère légère et féerique, comparable à un rêve.

Même le visage de l'homme avait quelque chose de particulier. Un teint éclatant d'un blanc lunaire, de fins traits exprimant simultanément la simplicité et le mystère_,_ des cheveux d'un brun soyeux où ressortaient des vagues originales, ainsi qu'une peau dont la caresse laissait découvrir un toucher satiné et surprenant.

Toute la douceur du morceau qu'il tentait au mieux d'interpréter s'accordait avec magnificence au visage d'ange que la nature lui avait sculpté.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit délicatement sur un des serviteurs du manoir. La mélodie s'arrêta instantanément et dès lors, l'ange n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

- _« Monsieur, votre nouveau secrétaire vient d'arriver, dois-je le faire patienter dans le petit salon ?_ » demanda un homme à l'allure négligée et à l'expression craintive.

- _« Inutile, fais-le entrer ici »_ claqua Lord Voldemort dont la voix était le plus mauvais son qu'il avait produit depuis qu'il était entré dans le salon de musique.

- _« Bien, Monsieur » _obtempéra le serviteur.

De sa main gauche, le Lord referma soigneusement le clavier. La pièce où il reposait était principalement éclairée par d'imposantes vitres placées les une à côtés des autres et situées au dos du maître des lieux. Les vitres donnaient une vue plaisante sur une forêt dont les arbres étaient aussi grands que des immeubles. De cette façon, l'endroit donnait une impression d'apaisement et de liberté.

De nouveau la porte s'entrebâilla, mais cette fois-ci un jeune homme apparut dans l'encadrement. L'homme lui fit signe d'avancer, ce que fit le garçon.

Voldemort se releva du tabouret et contourna le piano pour faire face à son nouvel employé.

Le garçon avait fine silhouette, mais l'on pouvait aisément deviner à travers la chemise une musculature bien dessinée et un corps agréable à regarder. Ses cheveux étaient châtain clair, atteignant à peine ses épaules. Ils encadraient un long visage et un teint mat. La couleur de ses yeux oscillait entre le bleu pâle et le gris. De légères taches de rousseurs, presque inexistantes, ornaient son nez et ses joues, et lui conféraient un charme particulier.

- _« Je m'appelle Colin Crivey, Monsieur »_ s'éleva la voix chantante du jeune homme.

- _« Je suppose que mon assistant vous a informé de vos futures fonctions ? »_ questionna le Lord tout en adoptant une attitude impassible.

_- « En effet, Monsieur »_

_- « Sachez mon garçon, que je n'admettrai en aucun cas l'incompétence, la fainéantise, l'impolitesse ou encore le relâchement »_

_- « Je ne corresponds à aucun de ces critères, Monsieur. Par ailleurs, je suis venu ici pour travailler. Je suis sûr de ne pas vous décevoir. »_

_- « Nous verrons cela »_ fit le Lord en commençant à tourner autour du jeune homme.

- _« Voilà ce que je vous propose » _poursuivit-il._ « Une période d'essai de trois semaines afin que vous comme moi puissions déterminer si cette marge nous conviendra. Passé ce délai, vous remplirez un contrat qui vous garantira une place pour le temps que nous aurons fixé. Etant donné que vous n'habitez pas à proximité de Plymouth, je vous offre bien sûr un logement dans ce manoir avec une chambre privée et des repas compris. »_

Le garçon écoutait attentivement les paroles de l'homme. C'était une véritable chance d'avoir été choisi pour être le secrétaire personnel de Lord Voldemort. Malgré son statut social, il lui fallait prouver à tout prix qu'il n'était guère inférieur à un individu de la haute bourgeoisie.

- _« Par ailleurs, je dois vous informer que mon emploi du temps est loin d'être fixe aussi, vous pourriez travailler la semaine comme le week-end, mais n'ayez crainte, il va de soi que vous aurez des journées de libre. »_

Le Lord s'immobilisa lançant un regard perçant au garçon tout en lui demandant d'une voix relâchée :

- _« Alors, Monsieur Crivey. Êtes-vous toujours d'accord pour travailler au sein de mon empire ? »_

Colin n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour lui donner une réponse.

_- « Oui, Monsieur »_

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Voldemort qui exprimait un _« Parfait »_.

- _« Pettigrow »_ appela le Lord.

Le serviteur apparut promptement à la mention de son nom.

- _« Veuillez conduire Monsieur Crivey jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre, ainsi il pourra commencer à s'installer. »_

_- « Bien, my Lord »_

Le garçon salua respectueusement son nouveau patron, puis il suivit silencieusement le domestique jusqu'aux étages inférieurs.

Le regard de Voldemort s'intensifia tandis qu'il ne baignait plus qu'une couleur rouge saillante autour de ses pupilles sombres et ténébreuses. Nul doute que ses airs angéliques s'étaient bel et bien évaporés.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Harry s'écroula sur son lit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'un des meilleurs moments de la journée était celui où il dormait bien au chaud sous sa couette.

Bien que la chambre du garçon fût petite, elle n'en était pas moins conviviale. A droite de son lit reposait un secrétaire en bois sépia, légèrement brillant qui donnait une teinte caramélisée à la lueur du soleil. Une petite armoire se trouvait près de la porte, elle renfermait notamment ses habits, mais aussi quelques objets, papiers et photos auxquels il tenait.

Au dessus du lit, une simple étagère avait été placée dans le but d'y mettre des livres contenant principalement des romans, mais également de la poésie.

La plupart des adolescents décoraient leurs murs de posters où figuraient leurs idoles, parfois des photos d'amis ou des cadres représentant un symbole particulier. Mais Harry n'avait rien de tout cela dans sa chambre mise à part des dessins qu'il avait effectués avec le plus grand soin et dans les moindres détails.

Le dessin était un de ses passe-temps favori. Au début, il esquissait des lieux, des paysages, puis il avait ébauché des portraits, exercice plus difficile mais Harry excellait dans ce domaine.

L'avantage du dessin est que les feuilles et les crayons ne coûtaient pas cher. De toute façon, les Dursley qui avaient été pendant trop longtemps sa famille adoptive, ne lui aurait jamais permis de prendre des cours de quoi que se soit. En fait, il aurait été inacceptable de dépenser le moindre sou pour son plaisir personnel. Si bien que le jeune homme avait développé seul un talent exceptionnel pour les croquis.

Fermant les yeux un instant, il n'entendit que le vent souffler avec force sur la maison. La nuit était déjà tombée. Il faisait généralement sombre vers dix-sept heures, ce qui était tout à fait normal pour un début de décembre. Il tourna la tête vers sa longue fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur un ciel dégagé, parsemé d'étoiles brillantes et scintillantes comme des diamants, où figurait un croissant de lune venant parfaire le décor.

Il examina quelques secondes la lune, tentant de savoir s'il s'agissait du premier ou bien du dernier quartier.

Un jour, il avait appris qu'il suffisait de se représenter une barre devant le quartier de lune. Ainsi si cette dernière évoquait un P, il s'agissait du premier. Si au contraire elle laissait entrevoir un D, alors tout naturellement, il s'agissait du dernier.

Actuellement, le croissant de lune représentait un P. Il savait donc que d'ici quelques jours, il verrait entièrement l'astre lunaire qui semblait parfois le contempler, perché haut dans le ciel.

Tac, Tac, Tac…

Instinctivement, il reporta son regard sur la porte, mais le bruit ne semblait pas venir de cette dernière. C'était un son précis et distinct, rien à voir avec celui produit lorsqu'on frappe à une porte. Il se leva du lit pour se diriger lentement vers la porte fenêtre où il appuya avec précaution sur la poignée qui fit un cliquetis.

Au moment où il ouvrit la fenêtre, un courant d'air glacé lui traversa le corps. La fraîcheur imprégna très vite ses mains et son visage. Bientôt un frisson l'envahit entièrement au contact du froid sur sa peau délicate.

Il n'eut pas l'air surpris de voir surgir une tête qui arborait un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, légèrement bleutées par la température externe. Harry lui tendit une main et attira le bel inconnu dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte fenêtre.

-_ « Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ce soir ? » _demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son homologue masculin.

- _« J'ai réussi à me libérer plus tôt. Donc au lieu de rentrer bêtement chez moi pour regarder la télé, j'ai choisi de te voir »_

- « Ça c'est une très bonne idée » souffla Harry alors qu'il s'approchait de la silhouette jusqu'à l'étreindre complètement.

Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne le fit frissonner. Il était complètement gelé mais la chaleur de la pièce ajoutée à la sienne le réchaufferait très vite pensa-t-il.

- _« Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de lancer des cailloux sur ma fenêtre, un jour quelqu'un risque d'entendre »_ fit Harry en plongeant ses beaux yeux verts dans une teinte havane lumineuse.

- _« Est-ce de ma faute si tu n'as pas de portable et que tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir me faire entrer par la porte de ta maison ? »_ demanda le garçon en caressant ses cheveux.

- _« Oui, je sais. Mais c'est seulement parce que Remus n'est pas encore au courant. Il a beaucoup de préoccupations en ce moment, alors je n'ai pas envi de le tracasser avec ça »_

Il songea notamment à sa femme qui était toujours à l'hôpital et dont l'état de santé ne s'était guère amélioré ainsi qu'aux problèmes d'argent que son oncle s'efforçait d'ignorer au mieux.

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'en rajouter avec sa relation avec Théodore Nott. Heureusement, ce dernier ne se vexait pas pour autant !

- _« Bien, alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? »_ demanda son petit ami d'un air décontracté. _« Peut-être devrais-tu m'envoyer ta longue chevelure afin que je puisse grimper jusqu'à ta fenêtre, princesse ! »_

Harry lui envoya un léger coup dans les côtes, ce qui tira un fou rire au jeune homme.

- _« Moins fort Théo ! Je te signale qu'Hermione dort dans la chambre voisine. Si tu fais le bordel, elle va encore me le faire payer demain ! »_

_- « Ce que tu es grincheux ce soir ! La prochaine fois j'irais lancer des cailloux à la fenêtre de Parvati Patil »_

Théodore savait qu'Harry n'appréciait pas tellement cette fille qui lançait toujours des regards et des gestes trop déplacés à l'encontre de son petit ami.

- _« Te gêne pas surtout ! Si au passage tu pouvais l'assommer, ça m'éviterait d'entendre ses gloussements »_ répliqua le garçon.

Théodore émit un rire amusé. Parvati était le genre de fille qui aimait se mettre en valeur. Elle venait d'ailleurs très souvent au magasin pour s'approprier de nouvelles tenues, toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

C'était généralement Ron, son meilleur ami, qui s'occupait de son cas étant donné qu'Harry n'en n'aurait jamais eu la patience. Au mieux, il aurait fini par l'étrangler avec ses propres robes songea-t-il.

Une main douce passa sur le visage du garçon qui ferma instantanément les yeux. Il sentit les lèvres de son compagnon joindre les siennes dans un baiser affectueux. Harry éleva légèrement ses pieds du sol pour entourer de ses bras le cou du jeune homme qui passait deux mains câlines autour de sa taille.

Théodore était incontestablement plus grand qu'Harry. Ses cheveux bruns dont les pointes étaient davantage blondes, étaient toujours en bataille. Sa peau couleur ivoire laissait transfigurer de fines lèvres, des joues creusées et un front harmonieux. Il avait des prunelles noisette révélant un regard ensorcelant et charmeur.

Harry l'avait rencontré il y a six mois alors qu'il s'était déjà bien intégré dans sa nouvelle famille. Pour lui ce fut une évidence, Théo était l'homme parfait, un peu taquin sur les bords, ce qui faisait toute sa personnalité.

- _« Dors avec moi cette nuit »_ murmura-t-il.

- _« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas »_ lui répondit Théo à contre cœur.

Harry le serra très fort. Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine où il pouvait écouter son cœur palpiter comme une berceuse. D'emblée, il ferma les yeux, éprouvant un sentiment de bien être qui le gardait serein.

- _« Alors reste avec moi au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme »_

Le grand brun sourit, il était sûr qu'Harry lui demanderait cela. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front juste à côté d'une cicatrice où figurait un étrange symbole en forme d'éclair.

- _« Allonge-toi, je te promets de rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes »_ lui chuchota-t-il avec une immense tendresse.

Le garçon s'exécuta sans rétorquer. Il s'étendit sur son lit et se cala dans les bras de son compagnon, qui commença à passer ses doigts dans sa soyeuse chevelure d'ébène avec une délicatesse déconcertante.

Rapidement, les paupières du jeune homme se fermèrent alors qu'il luttait de tout son être pour rester éveillé.

Finalement, le sommeil finit par avoir raison de lui et il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Une voix mélodieuse lui parvint _« Fais de beaux rêves »._

_

* * *

_

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Avez-vous été déçu, surpris ou autre chose ? Je suis pressée de savoir !**

**En attendant la suite, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous !**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Pairing : LVHP  
**

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort n'a qu'une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire mais surtout d'être démoniaque ! **

**Salut ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi en tout cas je suis bien contente d'être en week-end ! **

**Avant de vous annoncer le nouveau chapitre je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. Seulement, on peut dire qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps avec les épreuves du bac ainsi que les révisions. Alors, je vous prie chères lectrices et chers lecteurs de bien vouloir me pardonner. **

**En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos messages qui ne font qu'accroître mon envie de continuer cette histoire !**

**Maintenant je voudrais aussi remercier Fanny-kun pour avoir eu la gentillesse et la patience de corriger ce chapitre. **

**Voilà, je vous laisse en présence de ce dernier, bonne lecture à tous.**

**

* * *

**

**L'étreinte du Diable**

**Chapitre 3 :**

C'était une mauvaise journée. Elles commençaient toutes ainsi…

Un sentiment de malaise au réveil, une maladresse surgissant de temps à autres, une atmosphère trop pesante…Harry savait reconnaître les signes qui différenciaient une agréable, d'une pénible journée.

Il expira lentement alors qu'il portait à ses lèvres un bol de chocolat chaud qui dégageait une délectable odeur de cacao.

- _« Où est Remus ? »_ demanda-t-il soudainement en relevant ses yeux vers Hermione qui était occupée à lire un magazine Vogue.

Derrière elle, brûlait un feu de cheminée émanant une agréable chaleur et faisant jaillir des ombres qui semblaient danser gracieusement.

- _« A la boutique, où veux-tu qu'il soit ? »_ émergea la voix de la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme avait complètement oublié qu'on était jeudi et que ce jour-là, il ne travaillait pas. C'était Neville Londubat qui le remplaçait, un garçon de son âge dont la famille était venue s'installer à Newport il y avait environ trois mois.

Harry s'entendait magnifiquement bien avec Neville, c'était un garçon d'une grande simplicité et d'une gentillesse surprenante.

- _« Au fait, ce n'était pas très discret hier soir »_ poursuivit Hermione tout en faisant mine de continuer à lire son magazine.

Le garçon sut immédiatement de quoi elle parlait. Il était vrai que le bruit de cailloux martelant la fenêtre de sa chambre résonnait dans les pièces voisines. Fort heureusement, la chambre de son oncle était à l'autre bout du couloir.

- _« Je suis désolé, j'ai dit à Théo qu'il devait cesser cette manie »_

Hermione laissa échapper un rire distinct tout en relevant son regard noisette sur le garçon.

- _« Franchement, je le plains le pauvre. Devoir tout le temps grimper sur le treillage d'acacia. Un jour, il va tomber »_

Harry faillit s'étouffer en avalant les dernières gorgées de son chocolat.

- _« Ne dis pas ça enfin, tu vas lui porter malheur ! »_ s'exclama-t-il.

- _« Désolé Harry, mais tu ne crois pas que maintenant tu devrais en parler à mon père ? Il ne va pas se fâcher tu sais »_ le rassura-t-elle.

- _« Non, je préfère encore attendre »_ murmura le brun.

La jeune fille avait l'impression d'entendre cette phrase depuis plusieurs mois. Elle savait que le jeune homme avait tout simplement peur de la réaction de son père. Mais le fait de toujours retarder l'inévitable n'allait pas lui être bénéfique.

- _« Bon ce n'est pas grave, tu lui annonceras à Noël »_ chuchota-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Harry ne releva pas la remarque. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il devait parler à son oncle. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas toujours facile d'avouer quelque chose d'aussi délicat à un de ses proches.

Le silence retomba, laissant simplement traverser le bruit crépitant du feu ou des pages que la jeune fille tournait au rythme de sa lecture.

A ce moment, une jolie petite blonde entra dans la pièce faisant traîner des pantoufles légèrement trop grandes pour ses petits pieds, tels ceux de cendrillon. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles, elle portait un pyjama rose foncé d'une texture de velours et ses yeux paraissaient encore fatigués malgré la longue nuit de sommeil qu'elle venait d'effectuer.

Luna s'installa aussitôt sur les genoux de Harry. Depuis que ce dernier avait emménagé chez eux, elle le considérait comme un grand frère.

- _« Tu as bien dormi ? » _questionna celui-ci tout en repoussant ses longs cheveux dorés sur l'une de ses épaules.

- _« Comme un loir »_ répondit-elle d'une voix douce et particulièrement affectueuse.

- _« Mais au fait, il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui ? »_ demanda le brun en regardant la pendule qui indiquait neuf heures passées.

- _« Madame Vanel, mon professeur de français, est absente pendant trois jours. Donc mes cours ne commencent qu'à onze heures aujourd'hui »_ répondit la jeune fille.

- _« Tu as de la chance »_ lui souffla Harry.

Pourquoi mes professeurs n'étaient jamais absents ? songea-t-il en se remémorant ses années d'études.

De toute façon, il était bien mieux à l'école qu'au sein de cette famille dans laquelle il avait dû vivre jusqu'à sa majorité. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de croiser les Dursley dans des lieux quelconques, mais eux comme lui faisaient semblant de ne pas se connaître. Après tout, Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il montrerait la moindre sympathie envers ces gens. Durant des années, ils l'avaient séquestré dans un placard, nourri quand bon leur semblait. Ils l'avaient également obligé à effectuer les tâches ménagères pendant qu'ils se reposaient bien tranquillement devant la télé, ou qu'ils organisaient des sorties, sans que bien sûr, sa présence ne soit requise.

Non vraiment, à côté l'école était une période tout à fait plaisante !

- _« J'irais l'amener au collège tout à l'heure »_ signala Hermione tout en lui apportant un chocolat chaud que la jeune fille s'empressa de savourer. _« Avec tout ce qui ce passe de nos jours, je préfère être avec elle »_

Harry acquiesça. De toute façon, il l'aurait sûrement accompagnée si elle avait dû y aller seule.

- _« Tu comptes manger à la maison ce midi ? »_ questionna subitement Hermione en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien préparer.

Elle savait que le brun omettait bien trop souvent le déjeuner, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Harry était maigre comme un clou, il l'avouait lui-même. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sauter un repas dans la journée. Hermione avait déjà proposé de lui cuisiner ses plats préférés, si cela pouvait l'inciter à mieux se nourrir. Mais il répondait qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas faim.

- _« Alors ? »_

_- « Non, je ne crois pas. En tout cas, ne m'attends pas. »_

_- « Comme tu voudras »_ fit-elle d'un ton laconique.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Pendant que les deux jeunes filles revêtaient, manteaux, écharpes, gants et bonnet afin d'affronter le froid, Harry se préparait lui aussi à batailler contre le vent polaire pour rejoindre la librairie du coin.

Un fois dehors, il marcha un moment aux côtés des deux jeunes demoiselles qui discutaient des prochains soldes du mois de Janvier.

Conversation typiquement féminine ! pensa avec humour le brun. Néanmoins, Harry devait avouer que par rapport à la plupart des filles, Hermione et Luna n'étaient pas tellement dépensières en matière de vêtements, chaussures ou même dans les accessoires.

Au croisement d'une rue, ces dernières tournèrent à droite pour rejoindre le collège situé à une quarantaine de mètres tandis qu'Harry traversa la rue pour continuer sa route.

Les deux jeunes filles marchaient au même rythme, quoique la petite blonde imitait davantage sa grande sœur. Toutes deux étaient très différentes aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

En effet, l'aînée possédait une longue chevelure aux boucles volumineuses tombant sur ses épaules alors que les cheveux de Luna étaient fins, d'un blond platine atteignant le bas de son dos. Ils lui conféraient d'ailleurs une allure de princesse. Ses lèvres étaient finement dessinées, laissant paraître un sourire tellement radieux qu'il pouvait faire fondre n'importe qui. Elle portait une chaînette au cou où était inscrit son nom dans un joli caractère. Par ailleurs, elle ne quittait jamais les boucles d'oreilles bleues qu'Harry lui avait achetées pour son anniversaire. Elles mettaient d'ailleurs en valeur ses douces prunelles semblables à la couleur du ciel printanier.

A l'opposé, le regard d'Hermione était imprégné d'une teinte noisette. Sa peau était légèrement caramélisée et sa silhouette arborait, telle une femme, des formes généreusement développées.

Comme Harry, elle était capable d'un grand élan de bonté mais comparable à une mère, elle était aussi prudente et responsable.

Luna était la plus jeune de la famille et certainement celle qui requérait le plus d'attention. C'était une gamine à l'imagination débordante, cependant elle était tellement gentille qu'elle en devenait parfois naïve. Elle était plutôt petite pour son âge. Les gens la comparaient bien souvent à une poupée en raison de sa fragilité ou encore de cette allure qui la rendait si vulnérable. Et bien que ses remarques pouvaient paraître agaçantes à la longue, la jeune fille ne s'en était jamais plainte.

Depuis que Nymphadora était à l'hôpital, Hermione tentait de s'occuper au mieux des affaires de sa sœur. Elle lui faisait faire ses devoirs, la ramenait jusqu'à l'école, prenait part à ses loisirs. Elle préparait également le dîner puisqu'Harry n'était pas très doué dans le domaine culinaire. En compensation, ce dernier l'aidait pour les tâches ménagères. Mais Harry comme les autres, avait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'absence de celle qui avait toujours était la touche chaleureuse et bienfaitrice de la famille. Celle que son mari surnommait autrefois Tonks et qui serait à jamais la seule et unique femme qui comptait dans sa vie.

Lorsque Luna entra dans l'établissement pour rejoindre sa classe, Harry pénétra au même moment dans la librairie, peu fréquentée à cette heure-ci.

Machinalement, il se dirigea vers les étagères où reposaient divers romans. L'un d'eux attira particulièrement son attention, le titre ayant d'ailleurs l'air prometteur : « Les liaisons dangereuses ». Harry s'enquit de lire le résumé au dos du livre. Il contait notamment l'histoire d'un petit jeu de libertinage entre un homme baptisé Valmont et une femme appelée Madame de Merteuil. Ces derniers se livraient à une compétition à la fois amicale et rude pour celui qui obtiendrait le plus de succès lors de liaisons amoureuses, en incluant le fait d'avoir le moins de scrupules possible.

Harry pinça maladroitement sa lèvre inférieure, puis il décida de le prendre après avoir vérifié que le prix fût raisonnable. Il passa ensuite devant les fournitures d'art et s'empara d'un bloc-notes vierge où il pourrait dessiner à sa guise.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut la mallette couleur chrome scintillante où reposait tous les outils nécessaires pour dessiner. Y étaient disposés des crayons de différentes tailles, allant du noir le plus obscur au marron le plus clair, des gommes spéciales ressemblant étrangement à de la pâte à modeler. De l'encre d'un noir profond similaire à celle de chine, des fusains, ainsi que des craies de Sibérie qui, travaillées avec l'eau, pouvaient créer des nuances douces et fondues.

La boite était vraiment magnifique, tout comme son prix ! songea Harry en regardant l'étiquette où était inscrit le montant.

Il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses accessoires pour mettre en valeur ce qu'il créait. Il n'était pas nécessaire de posséder ce type d'outils pour faire de sublimes portraits ou des paysages. Un bon crayon de bois et un bloc de papiers étaient suffisants.

Le garçon s'éloigna des fournitures pour aller à la recherche d'un livre que Luna lui avait demandé d'acheter pour l'école. Il s'agissait de l'œuvre très connue de Molière intitulée « Le Misanthrope ». Harry se rappela qu'il avait lui-même dû lire ce livre durant le collège. Les livres qu'imposait l'école étaient généralement barbants mais celui-ci, le jeune homme l'avait particulièrement apprécié.

Toutefois, il préférait lire les sonnets. Certains étaient surprenants par leur vers de chute, d'autres captivant par l'histoire elle-même et les rimes joliment composées selon l'auteur.

Son regard s'attarda sur plusieurs ouvrages, dont la plupart des titres ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

Enfin, il le trouva. Perché tout en haut de l'étagère à l'extrémité droite. Il tendit sa main pour le prendre, mais le livre était situé trop haut pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et agrippa la couverture du bout des doigts afin de ramener l'ouvrage jusqu'à lui.

Non, mais quelle idée de mettre des livres aussi haut ! Pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Une fois ses bouquins et son bloc en main, il se dirigea vers une des caisses ouvertes de la librairie. La plupart des employés prenaient leur pause de midi un peu avant l'heure de façon à remplacer leurs collègues quand ceux-ci iraient sans doute manger.

Harry déposait ses articles sur le tapis lorsqu'il remarqua l'hôtesse de caisse lui sourire, ce qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de réitérer. La caisse laissa échapper trois bips distinctifs qui correspondaient au nombre d'article avant que le prix ne s'affiche. Le garçon ouvrit son portefeuille afin de payer la jeune femme. Il s'aperçut alors qui lui manquait cinq livres, ou plutôt qu'il les avait bêtement oubliés, ce qui était très embarrassant.

- _« Je le savais que ce n'était pas une bonne journée »_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- _« Il y a un problème ? »_ demanda l'hôtesse d'une voix sereine en observant le garçon.

- _« Euh, je suis désolé, mais il me manque cinq livres »_ articula-t-il difficilement tandis que ses joues prenaient déjà une teinte rouge.

- _« Oh, eh bien il va falloir enlever un article Monsieur. Lequel dois-je retirer ? »_ interrogea-t-elle en voyant l'air plus que confus du jeune homme.

Il était évident pour Harry qu'il n'allait pas enlever le livre pour Luna, en plus c'était pour l'école, elle en avait réellement besoin. Il reviendrait tout simplement acheter celui qu'il avait vu plus tard, ce n'était pas grave.

- _« Vous pouvez retirer celui… »_

_- « Combien vous manque-t-il ? »_ demanda une voix masculine.

Harry se tourna, étonné de voir un grand brun s'adresser à la jeune femme qui parut elle-même surprise. Ce dernier portait un long manteau de velours noir très chic avec quatre boutons en guise de fermeture et deux au niveau des manches. Il portait des gants en cuir ainsi que des chaussures de la même matière.

Le garçon était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part, mais bizarrement il ne savait plus où.

- _« Combien ? »_ répéta l'homme en voyant que l'hôtesse de caisse ne réagissait pas.

Celle-ci avait l'air complètement perdu à travers le regard magnétique que dégageait cet individu, à la beauté qu'elle qualifierait de sensuelle.

- _« Cinq livres » _débita-t-elle.

L'homme lui tendit un billet de dix livres.

- _« Gardez la monnaie »_ souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme ne protesta pas. Elle rangea l'argent dans la caisse, plaça le ticket dans le sac de fournitures puis le tendit d'une main au jeune homme. Harry prit le petit sac tout en gardant un sentiment de malaise à l'idée que quelqu'un ait payé une partie de ses achats à sa place.

Sortant de la librairie, il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'extérieur pour lui demander avec une moue reconnaissante :

- _« Comment puis-je vous rembourser ? »_

Le grand brun esquissa un sourire alors qu'il ne lâchait pas le regard prenant du garçon.

- _« Je ne tiens pas à l'être. Disons que c'était un cadeau pour avoir accidentellement failli vous renverser il y a trois jours. »_

Ce souvenir revint très vite à la mémoire du jeune homme qui, de ce fait, n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'inconnu se tenant devant lui.

-_ « Je vous remercie »_ dit-il sincèrement. _« Je suis parfois vraiment tête en l'air »_ admit-il pour le fait d'avoir oublié de vérifier la somme qu'il possédait sur lui, ajouté au fait qu'il y a trois jours il n'avait pas non plus regardé la route.

Les cloches de l'église résonnèrent à travers toute la ville, annonçant midi. Certains magasins fermèrent leurs portes. Harry savait que Remus allait bientôt rentrer à la maison et que très certainement, Hermione aurait préparée un fabuleux repas.

- _« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore déjeuné Monsieur Potter ? »_ questionna Voldemort.

Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il avait retenu son nom. Mais peut-être le connaissait-il aussi parce qu'il travaillait à la boutique du coin. Après tout, il y avait tellement de monde qui venait pour confectionner des tenues que le garçon serait bien incapable de tous les reconnaître.

- _« En fait, je ne mange pratiquement pas le midi »_ expliqua le jeune homme tout en se demandant pourquoi l'homme avait posé une telle question.

- _« C'est une mauvaise habitude »_ souligna d'une voix douce le Lord. _« J'aimerais vous inviter à prendre quelque chose, et croyez-moi que vous ne pourrez pas résister à l'envie de déguster un si bon plat »_

_- « Oh non, je vous remercie beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas » _souffla rapidement Harry avec nervosité.

- _« J'insiste, de cette façon je pourrais vous exposer au mieux ce que j'attends de vous »_

_- « Ce que vous attendez de moi ? »_ répéta le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-_ « Oui, j'aimerais passer une commande dans votre boutique. En fait, il s'agira d'une grosse commande pour un bal que je vais organiser d'ici la fin du mois »_

Le garçon sembla à la fois surpris et intrigué par cette soudaine révélation.

- _« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »_ demanda Voldemort d'un air impatient.

Harry sembla réfléchir, partagé entre l'envie de suivre cet homme qui avait éveillé son intérêt, ou de rentrer chez lui et perdre certainement l'occasion d'avoir un excellent client. De plus, il devait bien se l'avouer, la faim tiraillait son estomac alors qu'il tentait si bien de le dissimuler.

Le choix fut donc évident.

- _« Très bien, j'accepte »_

_- « A la bonne heure ! »_ sourit le Lord. _« Il y a un restaurant à quelques minutes d'ici, mon chauffeur va nous y conduire. Je vous parlerai de mon projet une fois là-bas »_

Harry acquiesça alors que son malaise s'accentuait. Il était toujours embarrassé en présence de personnes étrangères. Cela avait d'ailleurs été son handicap premier lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler au magasin de son oncle.

Voldemort fit appel à sa limousine privée qui se gara sans encombre devant eux. Il ouvrit la portière pour le garçon et s'installa à la suite de ce dernier avant d'informer son chauffeur de la destination à suivre.

Quelques instants, le garçon sembla perdu dans sa contemplation. C'était la première fois qu'il montait à bord d'une limousine et il devait avouer que c'était agréablement confortable et surtout très luxueux.

Il y avait trois fauteuils en cuir noir installés, un à l'horizontal et deux placés verticalement. Un long miroir s'étendait sur toute la longueur du plafond et des petites lumières bleutées étaient fixées sur les contours, l'intérieur était ainsi très plaisant.

Le garçon nota que le sol semblait recouvert d'une matière satinée et proche d'une couleur argentée. Il y avait même une sorte de minibar où reposaient des verres et bouteilles comme on en voyait dans les films.

Il était sûrement imprudent de monter dans cette voiture alors que cet homme lui était inconnu pourtant il pressentait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Puisse-t-il ne pas se tromper.

- _« Au fait »_ émergea la voix du garçon au bout d'un moment. _« Je ne sais même pas quel est votre nom »_

- _« Oh je suis vraiment désolé, je ne me suis même pas présenté »_ s'excusa l'homme. _« Je m'appelle Lord Voldemort »_

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un boomerang en plein visage.

- _« Lord Voldemort »_ fit-il plus lentement. _« Comme les sociétés du même nom ? »_ demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule tant il ne pouvait s'imaginer une telle chose.

- _« Exactement »_ affirma le concerné plutôt ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait.

La plupart des gens connaissaient Lord Voldemort sans même l'avoir vu. Ils le connaissaient de nom ou par ses nombreuses sociétés qu'il avait implanté un peu partout dans le pays et même en dehors. Mais il était toujours impressionnant de rencontrer ce genre d'individu en personne, surtout lorsque vous êtes certain que cette rencontre est simplement dû au hasard ou à la chance.

Après tout, les gens de la haute bourgeoisie ne se mêlaient que très rarement aux personnes du statut d'Harry. Ce qui était injuste songea le garçon. Ne pas être riche ne signifiait pas que vous possédiez moins de talent, mais simplement que vous n'aviez pas eu la même chance que les autres. Malheureusement, la vie était trop souvent une question de chance.

De son côté, l'homme était un peu contrarié de faire appel à un fournisseur inconnu pour confectionner les costumes de ses domestiques et surtout le sien. Pourtant il avait eu d'excellents échos de la boutique Lupin. On lui avait rapporté que le travail effectué était de très bonne qualité. Les tenues étaient réalisées dans un délai raisonnable et pour un prix exceptionnellement modeste. Mais pour Lord Voldemort, peu importait l'argent, il désirait avant tout le meilleur.

La limousine s'immobilisa devant un restaurant. De là un homme, distinctement habillé, ouvrit délicatement la portière de la voiture afin de laisser sortir le Lord ainsi que son invité. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le comptoir.

Apparemment, Voldemort était un habitué de ce restaurant, le réceptionniste l'accueillit avec un charmant sourire et lui proposa immédiatement une table située dans un coin tranquille près d'une fenêtre. Il déposa deux menus et s'éclipsa aussitôt après avoir très respectueusement signalé qu'il prendrait leurs commandes dans quelques minutes.

- _« Surtout prenez ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Potter, la cuisine est excellente ici vous verrez »_ lui signala le Lord.

Harry n'en doutait pas. Rien que l'endroit donnait un avant-goût de ce que pouvait être la cuisine. Le garçon déplia soigneusement sa carte tout en s'attardant sur le nom des menus qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Mais son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il lut les prix indiqués juste à côté. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Voldemort et ne décela aucune inquiétude sur les traits de son visage. Le garçon se demanda comment pouvait-on verser autant d'argent dans l'alimentation ?

D'autre part, il sentait que quelque chose le dérangeait. Le fait que sa consommation allait être payée par l'homme l'incommodait grandement. Il avait tout d'un coup cette horrible impression d'être un profiteur. Bien que ce soit l'homme qui l'ait invité et qu'il ait lui-même choisi le lieu, cette idée ne quitta pas son esprit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Voldemort posa la carte du restaurant et lui demanda doucement :

- _« Vous avez fait votre choix ? »_

_- « Euh…en fait… »_

Voldemort nota que le garçon ne semblait pas très à l'aise dans cet environnement. Après tout c'était tout à fait normal, il n'avait sûrement jamais mis les pieds dans un restaurant aussi coûteux. Et encore, celui-ci n'était pas l'un des plus luxueux comparé à ceux qu'il fréquentait habituellement à Plymouth.

- _« Les plats ne sont pas à votre goût ? »_ interrogea-t-il, songeant que peut-être le jeune homme n'appréciait pas ce type de cuisine.

- _« Oh non, ce n'est pas ça »_ objecta immédiatement Harry. _« Le problème c'est que…j'ignore à quoi correspond le nom des plats »_ avoua-t-il honteusement.

Le Lord laissa échapper un faible rire, non par moquerie, mais par pur amusement.

- _« Si je peux vous conseiller, prenez le filet mignon. Il est généralement accompagné d'une compote et de pommes de terre sautées. Je suis à peu près certain que cela vous plaira »_

_- « C'est ce que vous prenez ? »_ demanda Harry d'une voix peu assurée.

- _« Toujours »_ sourit l'homme.

Tout en repliant la carte, le garçon acquiesça. Ce serait donc un filet mignon ! Conclut-il.

* * *

**Voilà, je suis impatiente de connaître le verdict et le contenu de vos commentaires. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et si tel est le cas alors je vous dis à bientôt ! **

**Gros bisous à tous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Pairing**** : LVHP**

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort n'a qu'une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire mais surtout d'être démoniaque ! **

**Bonjour !**

**Alors tout d'abord vraiment désolé pour ce petit retard, j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus ! **

**Ensuite, je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et me font part de leurs commentaires, comme vous devez le savoir c'est toujours très encourageant pour les auteurs ! **

**Enfin, je voudrais remercier ma correctrice pour sa fidélité dans son travail et le soutien qu'elle m'apporte !**

**Voilà, je mets ci-dessous les réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**

* * *

**

Cafrine : Salut ! Eh oui, peut-être une futur bachelière ! (enfin je l'espère de tout cœur), maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats ! En tout cas si toi aussi tu as passés ton bac, alors je croise les doigts pour nous ! Sinon, je suis très contente que le récit de cette histoire te plaise ! (je prie pour qu'il le soit jusqu'au bout !). Au sujet du livre "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" c'est une histoire que j'ai toujours aimé ! Eh bien que je ne l'ai pas lue dans le cadre scolaire (puisqu'en réalité je suis en ES), cela ne m'empêche pas de le faire de ma propre initiative étant une passionnée de littérature ! Voilà, en tout cas un grand merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements dans mes épreuves ! Gros bisous !

Mm : Coucou ! Si tu adore alors tant mieux voici la suite ! En tout cas merci à toi pour ton message, j'espère à très bientôt !

MissTic971 : Tu as lu "Tentation vers le mal" et en plus tu as aimé ! (Que demander de plus ? lol). Je vois que tu as déjà remarqué quelles sont les difficultés que devra traverser Voldemort ! (eh oui il en faut bien sinon il ne trouverait pas ça drôle !). C'est vrai qu'en voyant Harry et Théo on a presque envie qu'ils se séparent ! Ah la la, de nos jours les auteurs comme les lecteurs sont vraiment sadiques ! lol. Enfin, j'espère que la suite de l'histoire continuera à te plaire même si je redoute un peu quelques réactions pour ce chapitre, qui selon moins, n'est pas très attrayant ! En tout cas merci à toi pour ta review et si tu as passée ton bac bonne merde à toi aussi ! Bye !

Elleay sahbel : Hello ! Je suis désolé pour mon retard ! I'm so sorry ! En tout cas un grand merci à toi pour ta fidélité et ton soutien ! Je trouve important que les lecteurs donnent leur avis au fur et à mesure que les chapitres progressent. Cela permet de se faire une opinion générale, de se perfectionner au niveau de l'écrit, mais surtout cela montre un certain intérêt de la part des gens qui lisent votre histoire, et généralement un auteur est content si l'on apprécie ses écrits ! Donc voilà, je te laisse découvrir la suite avec quelques appréhensions ! Bisous ! Ps : Conformément à ta demande j'ai félicité ma béta de ta part ! C'est vrai qu'elle fait un travail fabuleux !

Dridrou : Alors comme ça j'ai eu l'honneur de recevoir ta première review ! Je suis très touchée et te remercie de tout cœur pour cette délicate intention ! D'autre part, si jusqu'ici l'histoire t'a plu alors je suis comblée ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre pour savoir si la suite plaira tout autant ! En tout cas, je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère à très bientôt !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'étreinte du Diable**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le serveur ne fut pas long pour amener les deux filets mignons, commandés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Silencieusement, il déposa les deux plats et servit deux verres de vin rouge sous la direction du Lord.

Harry observa quelques instants son assiette. Les pommes de terre sautées étaient coupées en cube, dorées et parsemées de persil venant enrichir le goût. La viande, bien que légèrement grillée de l'extérieur fondait délicieusement sous le palais tandis que la compote s'harmonisait merveilleusement avec le plat.

D'emblée, il reporta toute son attention sur son verre de vin. Il n'en avait jamais goûté, d'ailleurs il buvait rarement de l'alcool. Toutefois, après avoir porté le liquide bordeaux à ses lèvres, il réalisa que le vin était loin de lui déplaire. Ce dernier semblait dégager une odeur de cassis et de cerise, son goût était robuste et tout à fait divin dans la bouche.

Ce mélange de saveurs avait littéralement éveillé son appétit. Lord Voldemort n'avait pas tort en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait résister à la dégustation d'un si bon plat. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il releva alors son regard intimidé vers l'homme et se lança avec beaucoup de courage dans le vif du sujet.

- _« J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui pousse un homme aussi important que vous à faire appel à notre boutique qui, je dois bien l'avouer, n'est pas très populaire ? »_

Voldemort eut l'air amusé face à la franchise qu'employa le garçon. Pourtant, il nota que ce dernier ne semblait pas très rassuré, voir quelque peu méfiant. Il se demanda instinctivement si cette attitude était simplement liée à la personnalité même du jeune homme ou bien à son unique présence qui avait le don de déconcerter les gens.

- _« Habituellement, c'est un de mes amis qui s'occupe des différentes tenues lors de mes festivités »_ expliqua-t-il d'une éloquence posée. _« Seulement, il se trouve que cette année il n'était pas disponible. J'en ai d'ailleurs été très contrarié »_

Les traits de l'homme s'étaient quelque peu durcis à cette mention mais Harry fut surpris de constater que son visage redevint aussitôt serein lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

- _« C'est l'un de mes assistants qui m'a fait part de l'existence de votre boutique. En effet c'est l'incident que nous avons eu en début de semaine qui lui a fait y penser. J'avais dans l'idée d'y passer en début d'après-midi et puis, je vous ai vu à la librairie. On m'a dit que vous travailliez avec votre oncle, j'ai donc profité de l'occasion »_

Harry était surpris qu'on ait pensé ne serait-ce qu'à suggérer la boutique de son oncle cependant il comprenait mieux maintenant la démarche de Voldemort.

- _« Qu'attendez-vous exactement ? »_ demanda le garçon.

- _« C'est assez simple, j'aimerais que vous conceviez une trentaine de costumes pour mes employés. Je tiens à ce qu'ils soient tous parfaitement vêtus pour cette singulière occasion. Ensuite, je voudrais que vous en réalisiez un tout spécialement pour moi. Bien entendu, il va de soi que je serais précis dans mes caractéristiques »_

Si Harry n'avait pas aussi bien tenu sa fourchette, celle-ci serait certainement chue.

Une trentaine de costumes ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le Lord ne faisait vraiment pas les choses à moitié. Mais Harry estimait que cela n'en serait que bénéfique pour les affaires de la boutique, qui avait bien besoin de se renflouer un peu. D'autre part, le fait d'élaborer des tenues pour un bal aussi réputé que celui de Lord Voldemort n'était point négligeable. Cela pourrait par la suite leur attirer d'éventuels clients.

- _« Alors, Monsieur Potter. Pensez-vous être capable de réaliser ce que j'attends de vous ? »_ interrogea l'homme sur un ton de défi.

_- « Vous savez je ne suis qu'un employé du magasin. Il faudra tout d'abord que j'en parle à mon oncle »_

_- « Naturellement »_ approuva Voldemort.

- _« Nous aurons également besoin des mesures de vos employés »_

_- « Un de mes assistants s'en charge déjà »_ lui répondit le Lord qui avait le don d'anticiper les choses.

Harry le regarda quelques instants. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si ces yeux étaient réellement d'une couleur carmin ou si ce phénomène était dû à l'éclairage de la pièce ?

Aucun doute, personne ne pouvait avoir une telle couleur à travers ses iris. A moins bien sûr de porter des lentilles.

Sur cette réflexion, il acheva la dernière bouchée de son assiette. Il était évident qu'avec un prix aussi exorbitant que celui de ce plat, il n'allait pas le gaspiller.

- _« Avouez que vous auriez eu tort de refuser ce repas »_ signala Voldemort en l'observant attentivement. _« Voulez-vous que je vous commande un dessert ? »_

_- « Oh non, je serais bien incapable d'avaler encore quoi que ce soit ! »_ déclara le jeune homme. « Toutefois, c'était délicieux et je vous en suis très reconnaissant »

- _« Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Pour tout vous dire, je n'aime pas manger seul et puis votre absence m'aurait privé d'une agréable compagnie »_ sourit-il.

Harry se sentit rougir, gêné par un tel compliment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes se levèrent sans un bruit. Lord Voldemort paya la note et l'invita à le reconduire chez lui.

Harry avait beau protester et préciser qu'il n'habitait pas loin, il ne put que céder de bonne grâce face à l'insistance de l'homme d'affaires. C'est donc d'une allure modérée qu'ils rejoignirent le _**31 Grimmauld street.**_

- _« Est-ce que vous travaillez le lundi après-midi, Monsieur Potter ? »_

Le garçon s'étonna de cette soudaine question.

- _« Oui, jusqu'à dix-huit heures, pourquoi ? »_

_- « Je dois revenir régler quelques affaires à Newport. Je passerai donc à votre boutique vous apporter les mesures, en espérant bien évidemment que votre oncle accepte ma proposition »_

Harry ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela. Il était à peu près certain que Remus ne refuserait pas une telle offre. Après tout, pour quelles raisons ne serait-il pas d'accord ?

- _« Dans ce cas, je préparerai quelques modèles afin que vous puissiez avoir une idée de ce qui vous plairait »_ suggéra Harry qui proposait toujours aux clients une gamme de prototypes susceptibles de leur convenir.

- _« Ça serait parfait, en effet _» acquiesça le Lord.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une petite propriété bien entretenue malgré les années.

- _« C'est bien là que vous habitez, Monsieur Potter ? » _demanda Voldemort.

Le garçon tourna la tête et aperçut, à travers la vitre teintée, la façade en pierre grise et le petit portail noir qui encadrait sa maison. Ou plutôt celle de son oncle.

- _« Oui, c'est bien ici »_ approuva le jeune homme.

- _« Bien, dans ce cas je vous dis à très bientôt. Passez une agréable après-midi »_

_- « Vous aussi et encore merci pour tout »_

Le Lord le gratifia d'un sourire avant de voir le garçon descendre de la limousine et rejoindre son domicile. Une fois ce dernier rentré, le véhicule s'éloigna doucement de la propriété afin de poursuivre sa route jusqu'à Plymouth.

De la cuisine, Hermione entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans le salon. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait seulement d'Harry.

- _« Tu rentres bien tard »_ déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte pour que le jeune homme puisse l'entendre. _« Mon père est déjà parti »_

- _« Tu ne devineras jamais sur qui je suis tombé à la librairie ? »_ s'enquit le jeune homme en laissant tomber sur la table le sachet contenant les articles de la librairie.

- _« C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? »_ demanda Hermione qui s'occupait de la vaisselle.

- _« Non, mais tu en as déjà entendu parler »_ précisa Harry. _« Attends, je vais t'aider »_ fit-il en prenant un chiffon pour essuyer une première assiette.

- _« C'est un garçon ou une fille ? »_ poursuivit la jeune fille.

- _« Un Homme »_

_- « Oh, donc ce n'est pas un de tes amis sinon tu m'aurais dit un garçon. Alors voyons voir… »_ réfléchit-elle.

Harry esquissa un sourire tout en décrétant :

- _« A mon avis tu ne trouveras jamais »_

La brunette fronça les sourcils tout en regardant fixement le brun.

- _« C'est à ce point invraisemblable que je ne peux pas trouver ? »_

_- « Oh oui » _affirma-t-il.

Hermione posa le plat sur l'égouttoir et jeta au garçon un regard faussement sérieux.

- _« Tu as rencontré la reine d'Angleterre ? »_ s'amusa-t-elle.

- _« Perdu »_ sourit-il. _« Allez laisse-moi te le dire »_

_- « Très bien, vas-y »_

Il rangea l'assiette dans une des armoires prévues à cet effet et se tourna en indiquant :

- _« Lord Voldemort »_

Hermione leva les sourcils tout en demeurant silencieuse.

- _« Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? »_ demanda le garçon.

- _« Non ce n'est pas ça, seulement c'est un homme d'affaires. Il vient souvent à Newport, il y possède une société. Alors je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un exploit »_

_- « D'accord, alors si je te disais qu'il m'a invité à déjeuner dans un restaurant et qu'en plus il compte passer à la boutique lundi après-midi pour qu'on lui conçoive au moins une trentaine de tenues de soirée »_ déclara-t-il, enthousiaste.

- _« Eh bien je te dirais que l'alcool c'est bon, mais qu'il ne faut pas en abuser »_ répondit la brune, un brin sarcastique.

- _« Hermione, je ne plaisante pas. Il vient de me déposer il y a à peine cinq minutes devant la maison »_

_- « Oh, bien sûr ! Alors tu l'as croisé à la librairie et spontanément, parce que le monde est beau, il t'a invité à déjeuner au restaurant ? »_

Harry soupira, exaspéré.

- _« Mais non, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Il me manquait un peu d'argent pour payer tous mes achats. Il a donc comblé la somme et sur ce il m'a invité. Et puis, je ne le savais pas mais je l'avais déjà rencontré lundi. En fait son chauffeur, qui en passant était Monsieur Weasley, a failli me renverser près de… »_

_- « Quoi ? Monsieur Weasley a failli te renverser ! » _s'emporta Hermione en cessant toute activité.

- _« C'est de ma faute, j'avais traversé sans regarder et puis il débouchait d'un virage. Il a seulement dû m'apercevoir au dernier moment »_

_- « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'aurait fait mon père si tu avais été renversé. Franchement Harry, fais un peu plus attention à l'avenir ! »_

-_ « Ne lui dis pas Hermione, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas lui causer davantage de soucis »_

_- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien »_ assura-t-elle. Elle savait trop bien l'effet qu'aurait une telle nouvelle sur le moral fragile de son père.

Finalement elle esquissa sourire en regardant une nouvelle fois Harry.

-_ « C'est quand même incroyable. Alors tu as vraiment déjeuné avec Lord Voldemort ? »_ réalisa-t-elle tout en parlant.

- _« Oui, dans un restaurant où, tu peux me croire, les prix sont comparables à mes deux mois de salaire »_ plaisanta-t-il.

- _« Il m'a dit qu'habituellement c'est un de ses amis qui conçoit ses costumes mais qu'il ne serait pas disponible. On lui a donc conseillé la boutique, tu te rends compte ! »_ ajouta Harry.

- _« C'est un peu étrange tout de même »_ remarqua Hermione qui vida l'eau de l'évier.

- _« Moi je dirais que c'est plutôt une opportunité »_ rectifia Harry.

Hermione resta quelque peu sceptique à cette idée, néanmoins elle décida de prendre cette nouvelle comme une bénédiction. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'Harry ne se fasse pas trop d'illusions et que l'homme ne changerait pas d'avis.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Remus était rentré tard, comme toujours. Ces derniers temps, on avait l'impression qu'il noyait son chagrin dans le travail. Chose dont il avait parfaitement conscience.

Il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé puis il était parti directement se coucher. Harry décida qu'il lui parlerait de l'offre de Lord Voldemort le lendemain.

Hermione et Harry débarrassaient la salle à manger d'un enthousiasme peu proclamé. Les bruits d'assiettes et de couverts meublaient le silence assourdissant qui s'était installé depuis peu.

Finalement la jeune fille coupa court à ce mutisme insupportable.

_- « Est-ce que Théo va passer ce soir ? »_

_- « Pas que je sache »_ répondit brièvement le brun.

Hermione déposa le reste de la vaisselle dans l'évier avant de passer un coup d'éponge sur la table. Harry la regardait faire d'un air absent, son esprit ballotté entre diverses réflexions qu'il tentait de concilier.

- _« Tu sais »_ commença-t-il hésitant. _« J'ai bien réfléchi et je crois que je vais parler de Théo à ton père. Je me suis enfin décidé »_

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui en souriant paisiblement.

-_ « C'est une très bonne idée, Harry »_

Le garçon ne doutait pas de cette réponse puisqu'Hermione le bassinait avec cette histoire depuis de longs mois. Alors entendre de sa propre bouche qu'il allait agir ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir.

Les pas de Luna se firent entendre depuis le salon. La fillette s'avançait joyeusement vers la cuisine, munie d'une petite boite à la main.

- _« Eh, regardez ! Une de mes amies m'a prêté un jeu de Tarot »_ s'éleva la douce voix angélique de la blonde qui déposa la boite sur la table propre. _« Venez, je vais vous lire les cartes »_

- _« Voyons Luna, les jeux de Tarot sont complètement idiots ! Tu ne vas pas croire à ces bêtises tout de même »_

_- « Parfois, les voyantes peuvent révéler l'avenir à l'aide d'un jeu de tarot ou d'une boule de cristal. Il n'y a rien de stupide à ça »_

_- « Non, ces gens-là sont des charlatans. Aucun objet en ce monde ne peut révéler l'avenir. Ce sont des croyances totalement fausses »_ objecta la brune.

_- « Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais croire au surnaturel ? »_ questionna Luna.

- _« Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a aucune preuve de leur existence »_

Contrairement à Hermione, Luna était une fille adepte du paranormal. Elle croyait aisément aux fantômes et aux esprits qui hantaient ce monde. Elle adorait tout ce qui touchait au surnaturel. Son étagère était d'ailleurs remplie de livres à ce sujet, ce qu'Hermione ne pouvait comprendre. La jeune fille était rationnelle et espérait en outre devenir laborantine. Harry était sûr qu'elle y parviendrait, comme il le disait toujours, elle était tellement intelligente qu'elle pourrait réécrire la Nouvelle Encyclopédie.

- _« Harry, tu veux bien que je te lise les cartes, s'il te plaît »_

Le jeune homme observa quelques secondes la blonde, qui lui offrit un regard empli de tristesse auquel il ne put résister.

Ravie, Luna organisa aussitôt son jeu en arc de cercle avant de demander au jeune homme de piocher trois cartes de son choix, sans les retourner.

Harry ne croyait pas tellement aux choses surnaturelles. En fait il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question du paranormal. Néanmoins, il décida de tenter l'expérience sachant que cela ne pourrait que ravir la jeune fille. Il s'exécuta donc à piocher trois cartes fortuitement avant de les disposer devant lui faces cachées.

- _« La première illustration de ce jeu représentera ton passé, la seconde ton présent, et bien sûr la dernière ton avenir »_ expliqua la blonde avant de dévoiler la première carte.

Cette dernière représentait une jeune femme assise en tailleur, dont les cheveux argentés tombaient en cascade. Elle avait des ailes dans le dos, telle une fée et tenait au creux de ses mains un chaton noir et blanc. Il était inscrit en dessous de la carte _sagesse. _

- _« Cette représentation signifie surtout la raison et la prudence, mais aussi une forme de résignation, un manque de confiance apparent. Elle se traduit par un besoin d'amitié et d'affection »_

Le garçon ne réagit pas, il savait néanmoins que cette interprétation n'était pas fausse. Il avait toujours été seul par le passé. Durant sa scolarité, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et les garçons de son quartier prenaient un malin plaisir à l'humilier constamment en présence de son cousin Dudley. D'où ce besoin d'affection.

Sa vie n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais finalement, il s'était résigné à la suivre, jusqu'au jour où il avait rencontré Remus Lupin et sa famille.

Luna commença à retourner la deuxième carte. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un soleil éblouissant sur un fond céleste, où de nombreuses étoiles y étaient représentées.

- _« L'espoir »_ expliqua la jeune fille. _« Cela indique notamment un changement, mais un changement positif dans le présent. C'est une très bonne carte »_ commenta-t-elle dans un sourire avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

- _« T'as vu Hermione, pour le moment le jeu est fidèle à la réalité »_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant d'exaspération.

- _« C'est seulement un hasard et puis ce que tu dis est assez vague. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de prédiction concrète »_ fit-elle remarquer.

- _« Normal, je ne suis pas voyante ! Et puis, ces interprétations vont seulement permettre de donner quelques indications sur nous-mêmes et notre futur »_

La brunette se tut. De toute façon il était insensé d'essayer de résonner sa sœur lorsque cette dernière pensait avoir raison. Et sur ce point, elles étaient semblables.

Luna retourna la dernière carte. Le dessin représentait une femme accroupie dont les yeux étaient cachés par deux mains sortant de l'ombre. On ne pouvait distinguer le personnage derrière elle qui semblait surgir des ténèbres. Le fond de la carte, noir et bleu foncé, se mélangeait dans un tourbillon de fumée. Luna resta quelques instants inerte devant cette image, comme s'il elle tentait d'en déchiffrer sa signification.

- _« Et cette carte elle veut dire quoi ? »_ demanda Harry qui s'approcha pour l'examiner de plus près.

- _« Je crois qu'elle se traduit par une mauvaise influence, des intentions cachées. Elle peut engendrer le désespoir ou des conflits »_

_- « Oh, donc ce n'est pas une très bonne carte » _souligna le brun d'une voix faussement inquiète.

- _« Bon Luna, range ce jeu et va mettre ton pyjama »_ ordonna Hermione qui commençait en avoir marre de ces inepties.

La jeune fille soupira, puis elle rassembla silencieusement ses cartes pour suivre les directives de sa grande sœur.

- _« Au moins je ne suis pas tombé sur la carte du diable ou de la mort, c'est déjà ça »_ précisa Harry avec une pointe d'humour. _« N'empêche, les deux premières cartes ont révélé exactement les faits de mon passé et mon présent, peut-être que… »_

- _« Oh non, je t'en prie pas toi ! »_ s'exclama Hermione. «_ Réfléchis Harry, si moi je les avais piochées, elles auraient pu tout à fait me correspondre aussi. Je te rappelle que ce n'était pas la joie à l'orphelinat où j'étais, et des amis il n'y en avait pas beaucoup non plus autour de moi. Ensuite Remus et Tonks sont arrivés. Depuis ils m'ont soutenu et m'ont apporté un réel changement dans ma vie, donc la carte de l'espoir peut tout à fait me convenir aussi, tu comprends ? »_

- _« Oui, tu as raison »_ réalisa le jeune homme. _« D'ailleurs la troisième carte ne me correspond pas vraiment »_ admit-il.

- _« Franchement, quand je pense qu'il y a des gens qui payent pour qu'on leur débite de telles idioties, c'est vraiment navrant ! »_

_- « Chacun ses croyances, moi je pense qu'il y a réellement des personnes qui possèdent des dons particuliers »_

_- « Bien sûr qu'il y a des personnes ayant des prédispositions ! Regarde-toi par exemple, tu as le don de représenter avec exactitude la réalité sur une feuille de papier. Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter de pouvoir le faire. C'est une particularité, elle n'est pourtant pas surnaturelle »_

-_ « Dans ce cas, si moi je possède ce don purement rationnel, alors tu peux émettre l'hypothèse que certains disposent d'aptitudes paranormales »_

_- « Non, désolé, je ne peux pas »_ conclut la brune.

Le jeune homme laissa un rictus apparaître sur son doux visage.

- _« En tout cas, toi tu es une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus incroyable »_

Hermione lui sourit gentiment, elle savait que cette discussion n'avait pas lieu d'avoir une fin. Elle était bien trop têtue et Harry était bien trop tenace pour qu'ils s'abandonnent à l'opinion de l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà, alors si vous n'avez pas tellement apprécié ce chapitre je comprendrais ! Moi même il ne me plait pas beaucoup, seulement je l'ai écrit durant une mauvaise période et je pense que cela se ressent au niveau du contenu qui n'est pas très long et peut-être de l'histoire en générale ! **

**Donc vraiment désolée, je tâcherais de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! **

**Maintenant la question est, vais-je quand même avoir le droit à un petit commentaire de votre part ?**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Pairing : LVHP  
**

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort n'a qu'une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire mais surtout d'être démoniaque ! **

* * *

**L'étreinte du Diable**

**Chapitre 5 :****  
**

-_ « Pourquoi je ne retrouve jamais rien ? »_ s'exclama Harry, une fois de plus en retard pour l'ouverture de la boutique.

Il retourna chaque coussin du canapé, chaque bibelot décorant le salon et inspecta les nombreuses étagères du couloir. Mais toujours rien.

- _« C'est incroyable tout de même, elles n'ont pas pu se volatiliser ! »_

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Harry reconnut tout de suite la frappe prononcée de son ami Ronald Weasley.

- _« Entre ! »_ indiqua-t-il alors qu'il continuait à fouiller les moindres recoins de la maison.

Ronald Weasley était le plus jeune garçon de sa famille, composée de cinq frères et d'une petite sœur, on pouvait aisément affirmer qu'il vivait dans un foyer chaleureux et animé.

Il avait environ le même âge qu'Harry et travaillait également à la boutique où il effectuait les mêmes horaires que son meilleur ami.

Grand et mince, il possédait tout comme sa famille, de somptueux cheveux roux qui retombaient le long de son visage fin. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair pétillant, quoique quelque peu ternis par le manque de soleil du moment et sa peau laiteuse laissait percevoir d'infimes tâches de rousseurs.

Il détenait en outre, l'affreux tic de toujours se mordre les lèvres lorsqu'il était trop stressé ou simplement mal à l'aise.

- _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ demanda-t-il en voyant son ami mettre le salon sans dessus dessous.

- «_ Je cherche les clés pour ouvrir la boutique, je les aie perdues. »_ soupira le brun.

- _« Tiens, Harry »_ émergea la voix d'Hermione qui entra d'une vive allure dans la pièce en lui tendant un trousseau. « Tu les avais laissées dans une de tes vestes » précisa-t-elle.

_- « Oh, si tu savais comme je t'adore, Mione »_ fit le jeune homme trop heureux qu'elle les ait retrouvées.

La jeune fille arbora un doux sourire alors qu'elle remarquait la présence d'un autre jeune homme.

_- « Oh ! Salut Ron ! Comment tu vas ? »_ demanda-t-elle en lui esquissant un charmant sourire, faisant irrémédiablement rougir le rouquin.

-_ « Euh… bien, je vais très bien… et toi ? »_ répliqua-t-il maladroitement.

Ron n'était jamais confiant en présence d'Hermione. Le simple fait que la jeune fille lui parle avait le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

_- « Je suis en pleine forme ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle en accrochant le regard du garçon. « On pourrait peut-être sortir ce week-end puisque tu ne travailles pas et que moi je n'ai pas cours » proposa-t-elle.

_- « Euh… oui si tu veux, j'aimerais bien. A quelle heure veux-tu que… »_

-_ « On n'a pas le temps »_ coupa Harry, qui entraîna son meilleur ami vers la sortie. « On est déjà assez en retard »

- _« Appelle-moi Ron, d'accord ? »_ cria la jeune fille qui entendit au loin une réponse s'accordant avec un « oui », qui la fit sourire.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

A plusieurs kilomètres de la ville, dans une chambre d'hôpital à l'espace réduit, aux couleurs claires et ternies, une jeune femme était allongée, immobile.

Recouverte d'une simple couverture en laine blanche, les yeux fermés, elle semblait être assoupie ?

Un rai lumineux traversa la fenêtre de sa chambre, léchant son doux visage qui arborait une expression sereine. Ses cheveux légèrement entremêlés étaient chatoyants au toucher. Son apparence était si frêle qu'il avait parfois peur de la briser.

Depuis bientôt six mois, Remus Lupin venait trois fois par semaine à l'hôpital d'Heridas. Chaque fois, il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil en osier et regardait longuement sa femme, qui lui paraissait toujours aussi belle depuis leur première rencontre.

Tantôt, il la contemplait pendant des heures comme s'il cherchait la moindre imperfection qui, bien évidemment à ses yeux n'existait pas. Tantôt, il lui parlait de tout et de n'importe quoi, puisque certaines personnes affirmaient que les patients plongés dans le coma pouvaient entendre la voix de leurs proches.

Quelques mois auparavant, les médecins avaient signalé qu'il y aurait sûrement très peu d'espoir pour qu'elle se réveille un jour. Mais l'espoir, était justement ce qui maintenait Remus Lupin. Car c'était sa raison de vivre qui était ainsi couchée sur un lit d'hôpital.

- _« Les enfants grandissent beaucoup trop vite Tonks, ou peut-être que est-ce moi qui vieillis ? Qui sait ? »_

D'un geste délicat, il ôta la couverture qui couvrait sa femme pour en placer une nouvelle, plus adaptée à la température de la pièce. Par ailleurs, celle-ci venait de la maison. De cette façon, il espérait être un peu plus proche d'elle lorsqu'il ne serait pas là.

- _« Hermione s'occupe vraiment bien de sa sœur. Et puis je crois qu'elle a hérité de tes dons de cuisinière, elle apprend très vite tu sais »_

Remus ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle, c'était une vraie fée du logis. La maison restait constamment impeccable. Le dîner était toujours préparé en temps et en heure, et le plus surprenant était qu'elle arrivait encore à suivre ses cours à l'université. Il ne pouvait pas être plus fière de sa fille qui malgré les temps difficiles, gardait la tête haute et l'esprit conciliant.

-_ « En revanche, j'ignore pourquoi mais Harry n'a pas l'air très heureux en ce moment. Il ne parle presque pas et j'ai l'impression qu'un fossé s'est creusé entre nous. C'est un garçon très courageux, il fait de l'excellent travail à la boutique. Mais je continue à penser qu'il serait davantage épanoui dans un autre domaine. Harry mérite qu'on lui offre une chance. C'est un garçon intelligent, je suis sûr qu'un jour il trouvera sa voie »_

La jeune femme restait immobile, silencieuse. Pourtant, Remus était sûr qu'elle pouvait l'entendre et quelque part, cette pensée le réconfortait.

Il la regarda avec tendresse et passa le revers de sa main sur sa joue.

-_ « Si tu étais là, toi je suis sûr que tu comprendrais immédiatement »_

Tonks était toujours d'un naturel souriant et d'une patience irréprochable. Elle avait le don pour déceler les problèmes des gens et les résoudre en moins de deux. C'était vraiment une femme remarquable. Il n'y en avait pas deux comme elle sur Terre !

Remus ne pouvait s'imaginer la perdre à jamais. Il avait trop besoin d'elle. Sa présence, son odeur et le fait de lui parler lui étaient désormais essentiels. Elle était tout simplement indispensable à sa vie.

-_ « Je t'ai apportée un cadeau »_ dit-il en sortant un écrin noir de sa poche. _« J'espère que tu vas aimer. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai pensé à toi en le voyant »_

Il sortit du boîtier un fin bracelet argenté où était rattachée une petite pierre violette aux reflets multiples. Précautionneusement, Remus accrocha le bijou au poignet de sa femme.

- _« Tu es magnifique »_ souffla-t-il.

Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux et lui répondre joyeusement : « Je t'ai eu ! »

Puis, par moments, il avait la sensation qu'elle était près de lui lorsqu'il dormait. Il songeait alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher ou pour sentir son souffle enivrant. Il rêvait nuit après nuit de la voir frapper à la porte de leur maison pour dire qu'elle était là, qu'elle était revenue et qu'elle allait bien. Mais, au petit matin, le réveil était encore plus brutal, et il perdait petit à petit goût à la vie.

Toutefois, il savait que pour Hermione, Luna et Harry, il ne lâcherait pas prise. Il devait veiller sur ses filles et son neveu. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour eux. Il les aimait tellement.

Il s'approcha doucement de la joue de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement aux commissures de ses lèvres en espérant que peut-être, telle la belle au bois dormant, elle sortirait de son profond sommeil_._

- _« Je reviendrai dans deux jours, d'accord ? »_ murmura-t-il.

Alors il s'éloigna à regret en songeant qu'un jour elle s'éveillerait et qu'il pourrait admirer de nouveau son sublime sourire ainsi que ses regards qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

C'est dans une routine exaspérante qu'Harry s'efforça de prendre consciencieusement et avec efficacité les mesures d'un client. Il avait tellement l'habitude qu'il aurait pu effectuer son travail les yeux fermés. Pensa-t-il.

Sur un simple carnet, il nota au fur et à mesure toutes les indications qui serviraient à confectionner un costume approprié.

Harry s'émerveillait souvent devant les tenues du magasin, elles étaient toutes sublimes à ses yeux. Leur texture douce et satinée rendait l'ensemble confortable. Leurs couleurs éclatantes ne ternissaient pas au fil des années et les coupes étaient toujours superbement réalisées selon les demandes.

En rangeant son mètre dans une de ses poches, il signala au client qu'il avait terminé. Ce dernier exprima un sourire reconnaissant et remercia poliment le garçon avant de revêtir sa veste.

- _« Pour votre tenue, souhaitez-vous revenir au magasin ou préférez-vous que nous la fassions livrer jusqu'à votre domicile ? »_

- _« Je viendrai chercher ma commande. J'ai acheté une robe pour ma femme et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle l'aperçoive avant notre anniversaire de mariage »_ expliqua l'homme dont les yeux brillaient d'une façon particulière.

-_ « Elle sera sûrement émerveillée en voyant le cadeau que vous lui offrez »_ souligna le jeune homme qui trouvait cette attention charmante. _« Vous pourrez revenir dans une semaine. Tout sera prêt »_

- _« Très bien, je n'y manquerai pas »_

L'homme lui sourit de façon bienveillante et salua le garçon avant de quitter la boutique.

Après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte derrière lui, Harry se dirigea vers l'une des employées du magasin qui était chargée d'assembler les différentes pièces du costume.

- _« Tenez, Madame Pomfresh »_ fit-il en lui tendant une des feuilles du carnet où il avait indiqué toutes les mesures de son client. _« Je vous donne encore du boulot »_ sourit le jeune homme d'une moue attendrissante.

- _« Oh, si cela vient de toi Harry, alors je serai ravie de le faire »_ lui dit la vieille dame en lui rendant son sourire.

Madame Pomfresh était la gentillesse incarnée. Elle travaillait pour Remus depuis bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui dans cette boutique.

La couture avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Plus qu'un travail, c'était une véritable passion chez cette femme qu'on avait surnommé avec le temps, la dame aux doigts de fée. Une chose était sûre, son ouvrage n'était jamais remis en question. Elle avait acquis une telle habilité et rapidité de confection grâce à sa longue expérience que cela en était devenu stupéfiant.

D'un pas pressé, Ron rejoignit son meilleur ami au comptoir. Le rouquin était loin d'être concentré sur ses activités. Harry l'avait senti ailleurs au début de l'ouverture. Mais étant lui-même sans cesse dans les nuages, il ne pouvait le blâmer.

Pensif, le rouquin demanda à peine plus haut qu'un murmure :

- _« Franchement, tu crois que j'ai une chance avec Hermione ? »_

Harry n'était pas dupe, il savait depuis longtemps que Ron était éperdument amoureux de la jeune fille. Il lui arrivait de parler d'elle toute une matinée, de poser à son meilleur ami des questions qui portaient sur les goûts et ses préférences en matière d'homme.

Il aurait vraiment fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer un fait aussi évident. Mais ce sont toujours les personnes concernées qui ne le réalisent pas.

- _« Je pense sincèrement que oui »_ répondit calmement Harry.

Le visage de Ron s'illumina. Son appréhension se transforma littéralement en soulagement et ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire bienheureux.

- _« Tu en es sûr ? »_ insista-t-il.

Cette fois-ci son ami soupira.

_- « Non, Ron je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu m'as demandé si je croyais et je t'ai répondu ce que j'en pensais. Par conséquent, il n'y a absolument rien de certain dans mes propos. C'est juste mon opinion »_

Harry perçut aussitôt de la déception dans le regard du rouquin. Peut-être aurait-il dû se taire. Ron n'était pas méchant, parfois agaçant lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête et qu'il s'obstinait. Mais après tout, personne n'était parfait !

Alors, il ajouta subrepticement :

- _« Ne fais pas cette tête, elle t'a invité ce week-end non ? Hermione n'aurait pas agi de la sorte si tu ne représentais rien pour elle. Alors si tu ne veux pas avoir de regret, tente ta chance. Je ne pense pas que tu aies quelque chose à perdre, si ? »_

Le rouquin sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis, il leva vers le brun un regard déterminé.

_- « Tu as raison, Harry. Je dois essayer ! Et si jamais ça ne marche pas, alors peut-être qu'Hermione et moi ne sommes tout simplement pas faits pour être ensemble »_

_- « C'est un bon raisonnement »_ conclut son ami en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Ron lui rendit ce geste avant de s'exclamer :

- _« Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se remettre au boulot ! »_

_- « Je crois aussi »_

Le rouquin retourna placer divers articles aux quatre coins du magasin, alors que le brun s'apprêtait à renseigner un nouveau client qui avait l'air quelque peu sceptique. Toutefois, lorsque son regard se porta vers l'entrée du magasin où il aperçut Remus, il se dirigea instantanément vers lui.

Depuis l'accident de Nymphadora, il s'était arrangé avec son oncle. Celui-ci pouvait aller rendre visite à sa femme le vendredi matin et Harry ouvrait la boutique en son absence. Après tout, il avait acquis suffisamment d'expérience pour faire tourner le magasin sans que son oncle ne soit constamment à ses côtés.

-_ « Tout va bien ? »_ demanda Remus en voyant son neveu.

- _« Très bien. »_ affirma le brun. _« Comment va Nymphadora ? »_

_- « Eh bien il n'y a pas beaucoup d'amélioration »_ fit-il d'une voix maussade. _« Je lui ai offert le bracelet, mais j'aurais aimé la voir le contempler ou ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir un sourire »_

_- « Je suis sûr que si elle pouvait, elle le ferait » _déclara Harry d'une voix douce. _« Ne te culpabilise pas. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu, tu le sais bien. »_

Son oncle lui sourit, sachant pertinemment que son neveu avait raison. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

D'ordinaire, Harry détestait ce geste, sauf lorsqu' il s'agissait de Remus.

- _« Je suis si content que tu sois là, Harry »_ murmura-t-il.

Cette phrase laissa le jeune homme pensif.

Son cœur se serra et un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Il comprit à cet instant que le moment était venu pour lui de tout dévoiler à son oncle. De lui présenter une personne qui n'était pas seulement un ami, comme Remus devait le penser. De lui faire comprendre qu'il avait longuement hésité, mais qu'il se devait d'être honnête envers la personne qui tentait au mieux de répondre à ses besoins.

Hermione était persuadée que son père réagirait bien, mais comment Harry pouvait en avoir la certitude ? Par quoi devait-il commencer ? Quelle était la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet ?

- _« Monsieur Lupin ! »_ s'exclama Madame Pomfresh en s'approchant. _« Il y a un paquet à livrer au 432 Klewton Street. Vous voulez que je charge un des employés de le faire ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

- _« Pas la peine, je vais y aller »_ répondit l'homme.

- _« Je viens avec toi »_ ajouta soudainement Harry qui pensait profiter de cette occasion pour parler avec son oncle.

Surpris de cette initiative, Remus le regarda quelques instants puis lui dit en souriant :

- _« Très bien. Dans ce cas, prends les clés de la voiture et rejoins-moi »_

Le garçon obtempéra, tout en priant de ne pas changer d'avis durant les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Pour une fois, le temps était agréable.

Il y avait très peu de vent et les rayons du soleil perçaient timidement en cette saison. Si l'on prenait grand soin de se couvrir, l'atmosphère paraissait apaisante.

Lord Voldemort traversait sur le dos se sa jument la vaste forêt contigüe à son manoir. Le bois craquait sous les pas de l'animal. De temps en temps, les rayons lumineux faisaient scintiller les poils lisses et soyeux de cette somptueuse créature qui, tout comme son maître, était uniquement vêtue de noir.

C'était un cheval rapide, maniable et résistant. Muni de puissantes pattes et d'une encolure arquée. Ses membres étaient fins et solides, avec des jarrets larges et souples. Il possédait également une tête particulièrement expressive et un profil concave.

La jument accéléra l'allure promptement sous les indications du cavalier. Rapidement, elle se retrouva à galoper au sein de la nature faisant voler les feuilles mortes qui gisaient sur le sol et virevolter la cape du Lord qui se tenait fermement aux rennes.

La fraîcheur de l'air fouettait sa peau d'albâtre. Le soleil rendait l'éclat de ses yeux plus brillant, leur conférant une magnifique couleur rubis. Il pouvait sentir chaque mouvement de l'animal et les mener à sa guise.

En cet instant, nul doute que le cavalier et sa monture ne faisaient qu'un.

Au bout d'un moment, le cheval finit par ralentir sa course pour émerger de la forêt. Voldemort glissa sa main le long de son cou lui donnant quelques tapes pour montrer qu'il était satisfait. Puis il dirigea la bête vers l'écurie où l'on prendrait soin d'elle.

Lucius Malfoy attendait patiemment devant les grandes portes en bois qui abritaient les nombreux box.

Fidèle à lui-même, l'homme avait revêtu un long manteau de fourrure aux reflets argentés. Cette dernière accentuait son regard glacial et ses cheveux couleur platine qui demeuraient étincelants.

Il observa de loin le Lord approcher et se recula aussitôt pour le laisser passer. Celui-ci descendit de sa jument pour la confier à Greyback, l'homme qui s'occupait naturellement des besoins et de l'entretien des chevaux.

- _« Alors, Lucius. Quelle nouvelle m'apportes-tu ? »_ demanda Voldemort d'une voix posée tout en ôtant ses gants.

- _« Nous avons reçu la plupart des réponses en ce qui concerne le bal du trente et un. Les Lestranges seront bien sûr présents ainsi que la famille Rockwood, les Parkinson, les Chang et la famille Goyle._

_- « Qu'en est-il de Macnair et de la famille Blaize ?_

- _« Ils n'ont pas encore donné leur réponse, Monsieur. Mais je pense qu'elles ne sauraient tarder. »_

_- « Surtout préviens-moi dès que tu auras des nouvelles »_

Le blondinet opina tout en suivant le Lord qui se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers le manoir.

- _« Au fait Lucius, avais-je des rendez-vous prévus lundi après-midi ? »_ questionna-t-il soudainement.

- _« Hum, eh bien Yaxley devait venir vers quinze heures pour vous communiquer les derniers rendements de vos investissements »_

_- « Oh, oui c'est vrai. Dans ce cas annule-le, je le recevrai un autre jour »_

- _« Il ne va guère être enchanté, Monsieur. Vous avez déjà annulé la dernière fois »_ fit remarquer le blond.

- _« Je n'ai que faire de ses états d'âmes ! Décommande-le c'est tout. S'il te demande pourquoi, invente une excuse à condition que celle-ci soit crédible et que tu n'oublies pas de m'en faire part »_

_- « Bien Monsieur. Désirez-vous sa présence au bal ? »_

-_ « Oui, je préfère. Je tiens à réunir tous mes associés, il est donc indispensable qu'il soit là, ou plutôt je veux qu'il soit là »_

Le ton exigeant du Lord était un message clair pour Lucius Malfoy. S'il ne remplissait pas sa tâche, il savait d'expérience que le maître des lieux ne le lui pardonnerait pas, peu importe la futilité de sa faute.

_- « Prends également rendez-vous avec Cornelius Fudge. Je dois régler certains détails avec lui. Et dis à Colin de venir à mon bureau dans une dizaine de minutes »_

_- « J'y vais tout de suite, Monsieur »_

Voldemort se sépara de son assistant et se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier principal. Il monta jusqu'au troisième étage pour ensuite longer un large corridor où se situaient ses appartements ainsi que son bureau privé.

Il entra en premier lieu dans sa chambre pour s'y changer suite à sa promenade.

L'endroit était vaste. De grandes poutres vernies de couleur ébène ornaient le haut plafond donnant un aspect à la fois rustique et raffiné à la pièce. Le sol de la chambre était constitué d'un lambris gris en chêne français. Ce dernier attribuait à la pièce un style sobre dont l'aspect rappelait quelque peu la personnalité même de Lord Voldemort.

Un lit imposant était placé au milieu de la pièce, s'accordant parfaitement à l'ameublement du dix-huitième siècle et aux tapisseries d'Aubusson.

Juste au dessus de celui-ci, Voldemort avait aménagé une grande vitre, prenant pratiquement toute la longueur de son lit. Il aimait, les jours où le ciel était clair et la lune pleine et admirer le ciel qui, d'une certaine façon, le fascinait. Le bruit des gouttelettes d'eau sur le vitrage avait le don de le décontracter jusqu'à le vider de toute tension : un exploit en somme.

L'homme poussa une porte à double battant révélant un large dressing. Il s'empara d'un pantalon noir très confortable et d'une chemise satinée d'un rouge profond, faisant indéniablement ressortir l'iris carmin de ses yeux. Enfin, une paire de chaussures noires compléta l'ensemble, venant parfaire son apparence.

Une fois propre, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Cette pièce était nettement moins grande. Cependant, elle demeurait conviviale pour travailler.

D'autre part, elle détenait un sublime vitrage s'étendant sur huit mètres de long, qui ressortait de la façade du manoir. Elle laissait notamment découvrir une vue imprenable sur les jardins soigneusement entretenus par le personnel du Lord.

Voldemort s'installa dans son fauteuil et commença à feuilleter différents dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau depuis déjà quelques jours. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des contrats ou simplement des dossiers à remplir encore et toujours.

L'homme devait bien avouer que le travail administratif l'ennuyait un temps. Il préférait privilégier ses exportations ainsi que la mise en action de sa nouvelle société sur Baker Street.

Cette rue était un endroit idéal pour construire une nouvelle battisse. Il avait d'ailleurs dans l'idée de mettre Lucius Malfoy à la tête de cette compagnie, mais rien n'était encore sûr. Malfoy était un bon élément par conséquent, il savait qu'en le plaçant à ce poste, il serait beaucoup moins présent aux affaires du manoir. Il devait donc y réfléchir sérieusement avant de prendre la moindre décision.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte. Le mouvement peu assuré certifia au Lord qu'il s'agissait de son secrétaire. Alors, d'une voix claire et distincte, il ordonna au jeune homme d'entrer.

Le cadre de la porte laissa entrevoir Colin qui s'avançait lentement, une pile de paperasse dans la main droite. Il avait attaché sa longue chevelure par un ruban de tissu vert foncé, qui ressortait naturellement sur la teinte claire de ses cheveux. De cette façon, il était moins gêné pour effectuer son travail. De plus, cette coupe lui donnait des airs aristocratiques, ce qui n'était pas sans lui déplaire.

- _« As-tu les mesures de chacun de mes domestiques ? _» demanda sobrement Voldemort sans jeter un regard au jeune homme.

- _« Oui, Monsieur_ » répondit presque instantanément l'employé.

Colin lui présenta la pochette dans laquelle était retranscrite chaque mesure correspondant aux noms des domestiques. Il avait pris un temps considérable pour récolter toutes ses informations. Le Lord y jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis, sans le remercier, rangea proprement la pochette dans l'un des tiroirs avant de poursuivre :

- _« As-tu finalement obtenu une place pour Lucius ? »_

_- « Oui, Monsieur. Le train partira dans la matinée, vers neuf heures. Monsieur Malfoy sera placé en classe affaire et j'ai déjà loué une chambre d'hôtel à Paris pour la durée de son séjour »_

_- « Dans ce cas c'est parfait »_ signala le Lord.

-_ « Pendant l'absence de Monsieur Malfoy, dois-je prévoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vos affaires actuelles ? »_

_- « Inutile, j'ai déjà trouvé la personne appropriée »_

Colin n'en demanda pas plus. Il se contenta de renseigner l'homme sur les différentes entrevues auxquelles il devait être présent ces prochains jours, puis il retourna à son bureau sur ordre de son patron.

L'air rêveur, ce dernier admira les jardins de son bureau pendant que son esprit voyageait à mille lieues de là.

Soudain, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et il songea :

- _« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps »_

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre de plus ! **

**Dans le prochain je vous annonce déjà une nouvelle rencontre entre Harry et Voldemort. **

**En attendant, chers lecteurs, je serais ravie de recevoir vos commentaires que je lirais avec attention ! **

**Et pour ceux qui partent en vacances, je leur souhaite de bien s'amuser ! **

**Gros bisous à tous, **

**A bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Pairing : LVHP  
**

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort n'a qu'une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire mais surtout d'être démoniaque ! **

**Buenos tardes ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien ? **

**Je suis allée voir il y a quelque jours Harry potter 6 ! Bien sûr, ayant lu le livre j'ai remarqué que bon nombre de scènes avaient été coupées, ce qui est tout à fait normal, mais aussi un peu dommage. Sinon, j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'humour et l'évolution plus ou moins appuyée de chaque personnage. Mais peut-être n'avez-vous pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir, alors je n'en dis pas plus. **

**Toutefois, pour ceux qui ont eu l'opportunité de voir ce sixième volume, qu'en pensez-vous ? Plutôt satisfaisant ou non ? Avez-vous été déçu ou conquis ? Donnez moi vos avis. **

**Maintenant, je reviens à l'histoire. J'ai eu le plaisir de lire toutes vos reviews qui d'une part me motivent pour poursuivre cette fic et d'autre part me rendent fière d'offrir aux lecteurs une histoire susceptible de les satisfaire. Je remercie donc toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent et me font part de leurs avis qui est pour moi indispensable. **

**Voilà, je vous laisse en présence de ce nouveau chapitre avant de vous retrouver plus bas. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

**L'étreinte du Diable**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Agrémentant son esquisse d'une dernière touche, Harry contempla longuement son dessin y recherchant la moindre imperfection…

Les bouts de ses doigts étaient devenus argentés à force de créer des nuances plus ou moins prononcées. Toutefois, il ne s'en préoccupa pas, préférant reporter toute son attention sur son carnet.

Il avait représenté un paysage. Celui-ci lui semblait différent de ceux qu'il avait précédemment produit, il avait l'air disons, plus pénétrant.

Malgré cette observation, il ne semblait pas comblé.

A dire vrai, Harry n'éprouvait jamais une pleine satisfaction lorsqu'il achevait un croquis. Ce qui était à la fois frustrant et décevant.

Décevant, car il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas atteint la pleine mesure de ces capacités, qu'il n'avait pas atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé. Et plus frustrant encore, c'est il ignorait ce qui devait être perfectionné ou encore ajouté.

Quelque chose manquait dans chacune de ses esquisses, mais quoi ? C'était un mystère.

- _« Harry, une personne demande à te voir »_ le prévint Madame Pomfresh qui était entrée dans le local.

Le jeune homme y avait pris une pause depuis une vingtaine de minutes, chose qu'il faisait fréquemment.

Il releva son regard vers la vieille dame tout en devinant qui était la personne en question.

_- « Vous pouvez dire que j'arrive ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »_

Madame Pomfresh acquiesça, puis elle sortit aussitôt d'un pas silencieux.

Harry rangea son calepin dans son casier et se dirigea vers les lavabos pour enlever les traces de crayon incrustées sur ses doigts.

Remus avait été quelque peu surpris lorsqu'Harry lui avait parlé de la proposition de Lord Voldemort. Néanmoins il n'avait pu nier que cette opportunité tombait à pique. Par conséquent, il avait volontiers accepté à condition bien sûr, que l'homme n'eut pas changé d'avis.

Cette intimité passée avec son oncle avait en outre permis au garçon de discuter de sa relation avec Théodore. Nombreuses étaient les réactions qu'il s'était alors imaginé.

En premier lieu, il songea à la pire, c'est-à-dire au refus. En second, il pensa que Remus lui demanderait un peu de temps pour se faire à cette idée, ce qui en somme, était tout à fait acceptable. Puis la dernière, que son oncle ne dégagerai aucune réaction, car trop perturbé par cette révélation.

Cependant, aucune de ses hypothèses ne s'étaient vérifiées.

Remus s'était tout simplement tourné vers son neveu en lui proférant ses paroles :

- « Tout ce que je veux Harry, c'est ton bonheur. Peu importe la personne que tu aimes, si elle peut te rendre heureux, alors je le serais tout autant. »

Il y avait eu à cet instant un sentiment que le jeune homme n'avait pu expliquer. Un mélange de reconnaissance et de soulagement baignés dans son regard vert étincelant où les larmes étaient montées. Un instant, il avait même cru rêver ses paroles, lui semblant pour le moins, irréelles. Pourtant, un seul regard vers son oncle lui certifia l'authenticité de ses dires, et libéra son cœur d'un poids qu'il portait depuis bientôt six mois.

Dès lors, il s'était de nouveau rapproché de Remus. La frontière les séparant était littéralement tombée pour laisser place à des liens plus forts, tels ceux que partage une famille unie.

Un sourire heureux vint border les lèvres d'Harry tandis qu'il s'essuyait les mains à l'aide d'une serviette usée.

D'un bon pas, il passa la porte du local, la faisant doucement claquer au passage pour se diriger vers l'accueil.

Lord Voldemort tourna immédiatement son regard dans sa direction, comme s'il avait pu sentir sa présence. Il arbora un sourire s'accommodant parfaitement avec son visage angélique.

- _« Ah, Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de vous revoir »_ amorça-t-il d'un ton léger. _« J'espère que vous avez une bonne nouvelle pour moi ? » _

Le garçon imita à merveille son sourire avant de déclarer :

-_ « J'en ai une très bonne pour nous deux, mon oncle a accepté votre offre. Il s'engage donc à vous confectionner vos costumes » _

_- « Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Comme convenu, je vous ai amené les mesures » _

Il tendit au jeune homme une simple pochette ou divers critères apparaissaient à l'intérieur.

- _« J'ai également indiqué les caractéristiques du costume que je voudrais que vous me conceviez »_ ajouta-t-il.

- _« Très bien, vous avez également inscrit vos mesures ? » _demanda Harry en parcourant les différentes références des employés.

- _« Malheureusement, non. Le temps m'a manqué ces derniers jours et le tailleur qui s'est occupé de mes employés n'est pas toujours disponible » _

_- « Si vous voulez, moi je peux le faire » _proposa le garçon. _« Cela ne prendra qu'une quinzaine de minutes » _

_- « Dans ce cas, c'est parfait »_ articula Voldemort.

Harry rangea le dossier derrière le bureau d'accueil, Madame Pomfresh s'en occuperait sûrement sous peu.

- _« Voulez-vous que je vous présente les différents modèles pour vos employés ? »_ interrogea-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le Lord.

- _« Naturellement » _

Harry amena le Lord vers l'un des angles du magasin où reposaient tous les prototypes de costumes.

Il lui en présenta une multitude, chacune pouvant correspondre aux attentes de l'homme. Les tenues étaient en soie simple, mais raffinées. La matière avait été conçue de façon à rendre l'habit confortable et maniable. De cette façon, on pouvait aisément esquisser des mouvements sans que la veste ou la chemise ne gênent.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Voldemort désigna deux modèles à sa convenance. Une pour la section masculine et l'autre mettant en valeur les caractéristiques féminines. Il voulait quelque chose d'à la fois simple, mais élégant. Et comme à son habitude, il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

- _« Dans combien de temps vous faudra-t-il les tenues ? »_ questionna Harry.

- _« J'organise le Bal le trente et un Décembre, donc vous avez jusqu'à la fin du mois »_ précisa l'homme.

Le jeune homme prit note de ce renseignement à la suite des tenues que le Lord avait choisi. Ainsi, les délais seraient respectés évitant tout malentendu.

- _« A présent, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »_

Harry entraîna l'homme dans une petite pièce affublée d'une moquette couleur beige. Au centre du lieu, trôner un socle ainsi qu'un tabouret placé à disposition. Un mètre plus loin à peine, situé en arc de cercle, un paravent en miroir s'accommodait avec le modeste mobilier en bois.

Le garçon demanda à l'homme de retirer son manteau ainsi que sa veste pour se placer sur le socle. Pendant ce temps, il prit son mètre, un bloc note et un crayon enfouis dans une boîte.

Il s'approcha lentement de la silhouette et déroula son mètre afin de commencer l'une des choses qu'il savait le mieux faire au monde, c'est-à-dire son travail.

A vrai dire, le jeune homme pouvait aisément affirmer que son métier était à la portée de n'importe qui. Ce qui, quelque part, n'était pas chose flatteuse. D'autre part, il devait avouer qu'exécuter inlassablement les mêmes mouvements, devenait lassant et routinier au fils des mois qui s'écoulaient.

Néanmoins, Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se plaindre. Après tout, il y avait des emplois bien plus pénibles et dégradants que le sien, comme il y en avait aussi des meilleurs…

Reportant chaque mesure sur son petit carnet d'une écriture fine et légère, tout en essayant d'être le plus efficace possible, le garçon ne remarqua pas le regard du Lord posé sur lui.

Ce dernier observa à quel point Harry était professionnel dans cette tâche au travers de son dynamisme ainsi que son sérieux.

Bien qu'anodins, les différents gestes qu'il effectuait, le captivèrent. Une étrange douceur ressortait de ses mouvements mêlant fragilité et tendresse, deux choses que d'ailleurs, il ne connaissait que fort peu.

- _« Vous savez que vous possédez à peu près les mensurations d'un mannequin ? » _décréta Harry tout en évaluant à présent le tour de poignet.

Bizarrement, Voldemort ne réagit pas immédiatement aux paroles du garçon qui semblèrent se perdre dans le silence.

- _« Au moins si un jour vous décidez de changer de métier, vous pouvez toujours essayer de vous reconvertir dans ce domaine »_ lui dit-il tout en essayant d'entretenir une conversation.

En effet, Harry n'aimait pas travailler dans le silence. Il préférait que les gens lui parlent même si c'était pour ne rien dire, il avait besoin de les entendre.

Car, pour une raison inconnue, on se confiait facilement à lui.

Les filles aimaient lui communiquer leurs malheurs, leurs déceptions ou encore leurs peines amoureuses. Tandis, que les garçons confiaient leurs craintes, leurs espoirs et quelques uns de leurs rares secrets. Harry était une sorte de confident, il mettait les gens à l'aise et sans savoir comment, il gagnait facilement leur confiance.

À l'opposé, le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à parler de lui, à exprimer ses sentiments, son bonheur ou son chagrin. Mais, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait pas été habitué plus jeune.

- _« Je m'imagine mal aller sur un podium tout en me pavanant d'habits ridicules qui ne seront, de toute évidence, portés que par des gens qui ont très peu de goût dans l'art vestimentaire »_ répondit le Lord au bout d'un moment.

Harry ne put réprimer un rictus, pensant que la plupart des hommes se seraient contentés du compliment.

- _« Cela vous plait-il de travailler comme tailleur dans cette boutique ? »_ questionna Lord Voldemort en essayant d'en savoir un peu plus sur le garçon.

- _« Oui, c'est très plaisant »_ fit ce dernier d'un ton bref tout en s'attaquant à la mesure des épaules.

Voldemort dissimula un sourire tout en perçant du regard le jeune homme.

- _« Vous mentez »_ énonça-t-il d'un air amusé.

D'abord surpris, le garçon esquissa ensuite un bref sourire.

- _« Oui, et apparemment pas très bien »_ avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

_- « Un jeune homme tel que vous devrait avoir une plus grande ambition plutôt que de s'accorder à travailler dans un domaine qui, manifestement, ne lui correspond pas » _

_- « Oh, de l'ambition j'en ai, seulement il faut parfois plus que ça. De nos jours, on ne se contente plus de petit diplôme. Il faut également être disponible, c'est-à-dire mobile, or je n'ai même pas de voiture et par-dessus tout pas beaucoup d'argent. Dans mon cas je ne dirais pas que je manque d'ambition, mais que je suis réaliste à ma condition _» nuança le jeune homme tout en reportant sur le carnet sa dernière mesure.

- _« Bien, j'ai fini ! »_ déclara-t-il en se relevant pour en même temps clôturer le sujet.

Seulement, Voldemort avait une idée dans la tête et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Harry rangea son matériel dans la petite boite en bois tandis que le Lord enfilait presque à regret sa veste et son manteau. Chose faite, il s'approcha doucement du garçon tout en arborant un regard calculateur et insondable qui capta l'attention du jeune homme.

-_ « Et si moi je vous proposais un travail, Monsieur Potter. Est-ce que vous accepteriez ? » _

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

_- « Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? »_

_- « Je sais que de nos jours, la vie n'est pas toujours facile, surtout pour un jeune homme tel que vous. Je vous propose donc d'intégrer ma société, mon empire, comme je me plais à l'appeler. Avec moi vous gagnerez de l'expérience, vous accéderez à un statut qui vous sera bénéfique durant toute votre carrière. Vous aurez également des responsabilités afin de devenir complètement autonome. Oh, et bien sûr vous serez correctement rémunéré, à condition naturellement d'en avoir le mérite »_ sourit-il.

Harry prit un moment pour réfléchir.

L'homme se moquait-il de lui ? Il n'en n'avait pas l'impression. Lord Voldemort dégageait une expression beaucoup trop sérieuse pour qu'il s'agisse d'une banale plaisanterie.

Poussé par la curiosité il demanda :

- _« De quel emploi s'agirait-il exactement ? »_

Voldemort se félicita intérieurement, il savait dès lors que le jeune homme n'était pas indifférent à son offre.

_- « J'aimerais vous engager en tant qu'assistant personnel. Une place des plus prometteuses. » _

_- « Mais je n'ai aucune expérience dans le domaine des affaires » _

_- « L'expérience s'acquière, Monsieur Potter. N'ayez crainte, je vous formerais. De plus, je vous laisserais une période d'essai si cela peut vous rassurer »_

_- « C'est très aimable de votre part, mais comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure je n'ai pas de moyen de transport » _

_- « Sachez que vous n'en aurez aucunement besoin »_

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il se rendre sur son lieu de travail sans véhicule ?

Voyants l'incohérence s'inscrire sur le visage du jeune homme, Voldemort approfondit :

- Vous ne le savez sûrement pas mais j'habite un manoir à Plymouth, une charmante ville. Il faut environ deux heure et demies pour y aller et parfois plus quand le trafic est dense. Toujours est-il que la plupart de mes assistants vivent au sein de ma demeure, je trouve cela plus pratique et bien sûr cette condition arrange bon nombre d'entre eux. Donc, c'est simple je vous convie également à venir habiter chez moi, et ce durant toute votre période de travail.

_- « Alors, je ne verrais plus ma famille »_ souffla immédiatement le garçon.

Le Lord sembla hésiter avant de répondre :

_- « C'est en effet un des inconvénients que vous vous devez d'envisager. Cependant, il ne faut pas non plus négliger les nombreux avantages que ce poste vous procurerait également » _

_- « Oui je sais mais... » _

La voix du garçon était pleine d'incertitude. Cette proposition était beaucoup trop soudaine et il ne savait pas le choix qu'il devait faire.

Il devait avouer que cette place était tout à fait attirante, d'ailleurs n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins convoité ? Devenir autonome, avoir des responsabilités, acquérir de nouvelles connaissances…

Certes, mais pas au détriment de ses proches.

Il aurait l'impression de les abandonner pour un boulot dont la perspective était indéniablement plus favorable que celui qu'il occupait actuellement. Il ne voulait pas paraître ingrat envers son oncle, ni même donner l'image d'un jeune homme que seul le profit intéresse.

Cependant était-ce mal de vouloir changer ? N'y avait-il que les individus ayant réalisé d'impressionnantes études qui étaient en droit de mener une brillante carrière ? Ou ceux issus d'une famille bourgeoise qui n'auraient alors aucun problème à se frayer une place dans la haute société ?

Il fut évident pour Voldemort que le garçon était quelque peu perdu. Mais, si la seule chose qui le contrariait était son entourage, alors il pouvait aisément y remédier.

-_ « Écoutez » _commença-t-il d'un ton apaisant. _« Je comprends qu'il est difficile de quitter son foyer pour s'installer dans un lieu qui vous est complètement inconnu. Voici donc ce que je vous propose : étant donné que vous ne travaillerez pas les week-ends je laisserais un véhicule à votre disposition, de cette façon le chauffeur vous conduira ici lorsque vous éprouverez le besoin de voir vos proches. Qu'en dites-vous ? » _

_- « Eh bien, je trouve ce geste très délicat de votre part. Seulement, faut-il que je vous donne une réponse sur l'heure ? »_

Voldemort ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un sourire discret.

_- « Vous êtes vraiment un garçon étrange »_ fit-il remarquer.

-_ « Pourquoi cela ? »_ ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

- _« Si j'avais fait cette proposition à n'importe quelle autre personne de cette boutique, je suis certain qu'on n'aurait pas tardé pour me donner une réponse » _

_- « Je n'aime pas la précipitation. Je ne veux pas regretter ma décision par la suite » _

_- « C'est évident, mais n'oubliez pas qu'une chance comme celle-ci ne se représentera peut-être plus. De quoi avez-vous peur ? » _

_- « Je n'ai pas peur »_ répondit instantanément le garçon.

Il y eut un court silence. Voldemort contempla l'éclat vert dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis alors qu'il tentait d'y déceler quelque chose.

-_ « Finalement, vous n'êtes peut-être pas prêt. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste dommage… »_

A ces paroles, le cœur d'Harry se contracta dans sa poitrine. Sans savoir pourquoi il se sentit quelque peu vexé.

Il se voyait décerner une image très peu glorieuse de lui-même, voire méprisable. D'ordinaire, il ne manquait pas de courage, en réalité le garçon était une personne soucieuse de bien faire. L'égocentrisme ne lui correspondait absolument pas, c'était un défaut qu'il détestait particulièrement.

Toutefois, pouvait-on qualifier d'égoïste le désir d'accéder à une meilleure place ? Était-ce incorrect de sa part de ne pas vouloir demeurer toute sa vie dans la boutique de son oncle ? Toutes ces interrogations le frustraient, le culpabilisaient. Alors, il s'efforça de ne pas y songer.

- _« Vous avez déjà une idée du temps qu'il vous faudra pour la confection de mes tenues ? »_ questionna subitement le Lord.

_- « Environs deux semaines, je pense »_ décréta le garçon d'un air évasif.

_- « Très bien. J'enverrais certainement un de mes employés pour venir les chercher »_

Harry acquiesça, silencieusement.

-_ « Je suppose que vous avez encore beaucoup de travail, Monsieur Potter. Aussi, je vais vous laisser. Vous remercierez votre oncle de ma part » _

_- « Je n'y manquerai pas »_

L'homme le salua poliment, puis il se tourna vers la porte, marchant lentement jusqu'à elle.

Harry avait l'impression qu'un ultimatum s'était enclenché en lui. Une voix dans sa tête lui répétait « C'était ta chance ». Et si c'était effectivement le cas ?

Si le Lord embauchait une autre personne à sa place parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de lui dire oui le moment opportun. S'il regrettait son manque d'initiative et que ce poids venait à lui pesait durant plusieurs années ? Le supporterait-il ?

Au moment où Voldemort franchit la porte, un mot tant espéré fit irruption jusqu'à lui.

_- « Attendez… » _

Le jeune homme s'avança, faisant de nouveau face à l'homme. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux.

Puis, Harry se décida finalement à déclarer :

_- « J'accepte votre proposition » _

Voldemort leva un sourcil.

_- « Vous êtes sur ? » _

Hésitant encore un instant, Harry tenta de répondre tant bien que mal d'une éloquence assuré :

-_ « Certain » _

Le sourire qu'eut le Lord à ce moment là était le plus éblouissant des sourires qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il était entré dans le magasin.

_- « Dans ce cas, j'en suis ravi. Vous verrez, vous ne le regretterez pas. Je viendrai vous chercher vendredi à quinze heures, cela vous permettra de mieux vous intégrer durant le week-end et de rencontrer certaines personnes avec qui vous travaillerez. Êtes-vous toujours d'accord ? »_

Le garçon se mouilla les lèvres avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

_- « Bien, alors on se revoit dans quatre jours, Monsieur Potter. N'oubliez pas de donner la confection de mes costumes à quelqu'un avant de partir »_

Sur ce, Voldemort quitta définitivement la pièce laissant un jeune homme encore tout chamboulé des récents événements.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Hermione écoutait attentivement le cours du professeur McGonagall, une femme brillante qui enseignait la biologie depuis de nombreuses années dans cette université.

Elle portait toujours de fines lunettes encadrant un regard d'une teinte bleu pâle. Sa grande taille lui permettait de se vêtir de robes tombant le long de sa silhouette et les quelques rides ornant son front ou ses yeux témoignaient qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune.

Minerva McGonagall aimait particulièrement Hermione. Elle trouvait en cette jeune fille une multitude de qualités et un potentiel qui ne demandait qu'à faire ses preuves.

La sonnerie retentit tout à coup à travers les classes et couloirs. Le son qu'elle provoquait était similaire à une alarme incendie, assourdissant les tympans au fil des jours où elle retentissait.

Les élèves se levèrent dans un même mouvement, entraînant autour d'eux une atmosphère bruyante parsemée de discussions en tout genre. Hermione quitta la salle de cours et elle se sépara de ses quelques amies. Le lundi était la journée la plus courte de son emploi du temps, mais pas forcément la plus plaisante.

Au bureau, c'était la cohue, comme tous les jours. La brunette attendit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir s'entretenir avec la secrétaire. Celle-ci avait l'air débordé à en juger par la tonne de paperasses éparpillée sur son bureau, les coups de téléphones à répétition et les soupirs traduisant son exaspération.

Lorsque son tour fut enfin venu, Hermione demanda d'une voix posée :

-_ « Bonjour, je viens chercher ma convocation pour les examens du semestre prochain » _

_- « Votre Nom, prénom et classe » _demanda la secrétaire.

- _« Lupin, Hermione. Je suis en première année » _

La jeune femme tapa rapidement les références de l'étudiante sur son clavier. Il ne fallut que quelque seconde pour que l'ordinateur affiche un résultat.

- _« Ah, je suis désolée Mademoiselle mais nous ne l'avons pas encore reçu, je pense qu'il faudra repasser en début de semaine prochaine »_

_- « Très bien »_

_- « Par contre, je vois que votre second trimestre n'a toujours pas été réglé. Il faudra le faire rapidement sinon vous ne pourrez pas passer les examens »_

_- « Vraiment ? »_ s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- _« Oui, je préfère vous prévenir cela arrive chaque année, et nous n'aimons pas mettre les étudiants dans ce genre de situation » _

_- « Bien sûr, je comprends. Mais vous êtes sur qu'il n'a pas été payé ? »_ insista Hermione dont l'étonnement se traduisait sur les traits de son visage.

- _« Certaine, Mademoiselle »_ affirma la jeune femme en regardant l'écran. _« Nous avons fait faire une vérification de nos ordinateurs il y a trois jours, les programmes et dossiers de chaque élève ont été remis à jour, il y a donc très peu de chance pour que cela soit une erreur. _

_- « D'accord, cela doit être un oubli alors. Je viendrais régler la somme en revenant chercher la convocation »_ assura-t-elle. _« Je vous remercie, passez une bonne journée » _

_- « A vous également Mademoiselle, au revoir » _

Hermione était quelque peu inquiète de cet oubli qui, selon elle, n'en était pas un. Elle savait que son père avait quelques problèmes financiers, bien qu'il ne laissait rien transparaître. Elle le connaissait trop pour l'ignorer. Il faudrait sûrement qu'elle lui en parle avec tout le tact et la délicatesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve. **  
**

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Severus Rogue attendait patiemment à une petite table, l'air imperturbable.

Il observait les gens aller et venir, parfois il se surprenait à écouter les conversations, aussi banales et ennuyeuses soient-elles.

La plupart des personnes fréquentant ce café étaient des habituées. Certains venaient oublier leurs vies minables autour d'un verre bien serré, puis il y avait ces hommes dont la perspective de rentrer chez eux ne les réjouissait guère, et d'autres cherchant tout simplement du réconfort ou une oreille attentive à leurs problèmes.

Ce qui était avantageux, c'est que l'apparence froide et austère de Severus Rogue n'attirait jamais ce type d'individus. Étant quelqu'un de très peu sociable, l'homme s'en accoutumait parfaitement, surtout dans ce genre de lieu.

Par ailleurs, il savait que dans les affaires, les mots compassion, culpabilité ou charité étaient un frein, voir un échec au bon fonctionnement d'une société.

Ne jamais mêler les sentiments au travail, c'était la règle d'or !

Une sombre silhouette s'avança vers lui, prenant place sur le siège d'en face.

- « Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

- « Dix minutes. Mais cet endroit me donne l'impression d'en avoir passé vingt » grogna Rogue.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire discret. Il savait que son assistant n'aimait pas tellement les foules, bien qu'à cette heure-ci, il n'y ait pas grand monde.

-_ « Comment s'est déroulée l'opération ? » _

_- « Wilkes a signé le contrat sans faire d'histoire. A présent, nous possédons la moitié de sa société »_

L'homme retint une exclamation railleuse.

- _« Détenir la moitié de cette société ne m'intéresse aucunement, Severus. Mais maintenant que ce contrat est signé, si par le plus grand des hasards il arrive malheur à Wilkes, cette entreprise sera à moi »_ fit-il d'un air avide.

- _« Voulez-vous que je demande à Karkaroff de s'occuper personnellement de son cas ? » _

_- « Je suis sûr qu'il s'ennuie en ce moment, un peu d'action ne devrait pas lui déplaire. Dis lui seulement de le mettre hors jeu et si Wilkes ne coopère pas alors je devrais être moins indulgent » _

_- « Je le contacterai demain matin à la première heure, Monsieur »_

_- « Parfait » _

_- « A part ça, avez-vous obte… »_

Severus se tut, voyant une serveuse s'approcher.

- _« Est-ce que vous désirez commander quelque chose ? »_ demanda cette dernière en souriant avec une amabilité inutile.

- _« Un scotch et un café »_ répondit le Lord sachant que son assistant ne buvait aucun alcool.

La jeune femme repartit aussitôt chercher les commandes, tandis que Severus poursuivit :

-_ « Avez-vous obtenu ce que vous vouliez à la boutique Lupin ? » _

_- « A ton avis ? »_ rétorqua Voldemort comme si cette question était stupide.

- _« Alors, Potter a également accepté votre proposition d'embauche ? »_

- _« J'étais certain qu'il ne refuserait pas une offre pareille ! C'est un garçon sensé, je suis sûr qu'il s'épanouira à Plymouth » _

_- « Assistant personnel va lui permettre d'accéder à des éléments compromettants. Vous savez notamment lesquels ? » _

_- « Que crois-tu ? Que je n'y ai pas songé ? Il est évident qu'un accès limité à certaines informations s'imposera. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui travailleras en partenaire avec lui, ainsi tu pourras le surveiller »_

Severus acquiesça silencieusement. Tous ce qu'il espérait, c'est que le jeune homme ne soit pas un de ces idiots d'adolescents dont les capacités mentales étaient plus que douteuses. N'étant pas particulièrement patient, il risquait fort de perdre son sang froid face à un gamin incompétent.

Sur cette pensée, il aperçut la serveuse toujours munie de son sourire enjôleur, déposer leur commande sur la table. Cette dernière signala au Lord qu'il n'aura rien à débourser et que c'était pour la maison.

Voldemort la remercia avec courtoisie. Ayant souvent le droit à ce type d'égard, cela ne le surprit pas.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut, la sueur au front.

Il regarda aux alentours, l'air désemparé. Sa gorge était sèche, les draps humides et sa respiration haletante comme s'il avait couru jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains tout en essayant de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits.

Les cauchemars ne lui étaient pas inconnus, bien qu'il n'en fasse pas fréquemment. Cependant il devait avouer que lorsque cela lui prenait, il était dans tous ses états.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les battements de son cœur reprirent un rythme régulier. La pièce ne bougeait plus tandis que la douleur au niveau de son crâne semblait s'évaporer.

Dehors, une pluie diluvienne battait contre sa fenêtre. Le ciel était triste, aucune étoile ne semblait étinceler, seul les ténèbres envahissaient les cieux.

Presque qu'inconsciemment, Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre, observant le vent fouetter les feuilles des arbres et l'eau se répandre dans les moindres recoins. Doucement, il posa son front brûlant sur la vitre, absorbant ainsi la fraîcheur qui s'en dégageait. Ce simple contact l'apaisa et il resta immobile durant un long moment, n'écoutant que les claquements distincts que la pluie émettait…

Il vit alors sa journée défiler devant lui.

Il repensa à sa matinée, à une conversation avec son meilleur ami, ainsi que le passage plus que désagréable de Parvati Patil. Mais il songea notamment à l'acquisition de son nouvel emploi et bientôt de son nouveau lieu d'habitation.

Harry n'avait jamais été à Plymouth, il savait néanmoins que cette ville était réputée pour abriter l'un des plus grands ports naturels du monde.

Peut-être pourrait-il prendre le temps de visiter cet endroit durant son temps libre ?

Il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de voyager beaucoup. Pourtant, il savait que cette perspective serait loin de lui déplaire. Il y avait tellement de belles choses à voir et découvrir dans le monde que lorsqu'il les entrevoyait à la télé, il éprouvait une irrésistible envie de réaliser ce rêve.

Seulement, le garçon n'était pas dupe. Il savait que les voyages autour du monde coûtaient chers, et de ce fait, qu'il aurait peu de chance de voir ses rêves devenir un jour réalité.

Il songeait souvent à ce dicton : « L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur ». Certes, les hommes riches n'étaient pas forcément plus heureux que les hommes de classe moyenne, loin de là. Cependant, le manque de ressources n'est-il pas un frein au bonheur ? Comment peut-on être heureux lorsqu'on ne parvient pas à se nourrir correctement ou trouver un logement décent ? Comment peut-on s'épanouir dans la pauvreté quand d'autres possèdent des richesses qui vont bien au-delà de leurs besoins ?

L'argent ne fait effectivement pas le bonheur, mais il y contribue quand même, c'est indéniable.

Harry prit une profonde respiration tout en décollant son front de la vitre. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher, il devait avouer qu'il était quelque peu terrifié des futurs événements.

Lesquels exactement ? Il ne savait pas. C'était peut-être le fait de travailler dans un domaine qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté ? De s'intégrer dans un milieu bourgeois et aisé dont-il n'avait jamais fait parti ? Ou encore de rencontrer des individus avec lesquels il redoutait le peu d'affinités qu'ils pourraient avoir en commun.

D'autre part, il y avait aussi cet homme, Lord Voldemort. Une personne que le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à cerner.

Parfois, il se sentait très à l'aise à ses côtés, il en oubliait même que c'était quelqu'un d'aussi important dans la société. Discuter avec lui paraissait à la fois simple et agréable. Mais une part de sa personnalité, mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Sans doute se sentait-il insignifiant à côté du pouvoir et de l'influence que l'homme exerçait. Après tout, Lord Voldemort était en soi un individu très impressionnant, que se soit en puissance ou en apparence.

Une fois qu'il eut accepté sa proposition, Harry se demanda comment il allait faire part de cette nouvelle, plus que surprenante, à son oncle. Discuter de cette place avec lui avait fait naître une appréhension aussi grande que lorsqu'il avait révélé sa relation avec Théodore Nott.

Mais, encore une fois, les hypothèses qu'il s'était forgé dans son esprit étaient bien loin de la réalité.

Contre toute attente, Remus s'était empressé de le féliciter, chose que son neveu n'aurait jamais imaginé, sauf dans ses rêves les plus fous. Pour souligner sa réaction, son oncle avait ajouté que des opportunités comme celle-ci ne se présentaient que trop peu. Par conséquent, Harry avait bien fait d'accepter dans l'immédiat même si cela incluait qu'il ne travaillerait plus pour lui.

Seulement, le garçon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être quelque peu troublé par ce regard qui trahissait les paroles de l'homme.

Outre la joie, il y avait également décelé de la tristesse. Remus n'était sûrement pas préparé à un départ aussi soudain de la part de son neveu. Le vide qu'il laisserait derrière lui allait le rendre quelque peu nostalgique, au début.

Il redoutait déjà le jour ou Hermione et Luna quitteraient également sa maison pour s'installer avec leurs fiancés ou tout bonnement pour leur travail.

« Mais, c'était aussi ce qui s'appelait la vie » pensait-il de bonne foi.

Lentement, Harry se dirigea vers son lit. La pluie s'était un peu calmée, mais le vent soufflait toujours avec autant d'ardeur.

Il posa sa tête contre le tissu froid de son oreiller pour tenter de se rendormir.

Après tout, demain était un autre jour.

* * *

**Alors, petite question habituelle : Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? **

**Il est plus long que les précédents et des événements nouveaux vont enfin faire leurs apparitions ! **

**Avant de vous quitter, je tiens à remercier ma bêta qui, comme d'habitude, a fourni un travail exemplaire. Merci à toi Nini ! **

**Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse. **

**Gros bisous à vous tous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : Delicate Doll**

**Source : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating : M**

**Résumé : ****UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP. **

**Hello everybody ! **

**Bon je ne vais pas blablater longtemps, surtout qu'il est tard, donc je voudrais juste vous dire que je suis touchée par les personnes qui m'ont gentiment livrées un petit message est que c'est justement ce petit message qui fait que je vous offre à mon tour la suite de cette fic !**

**Voilà, alors un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs ! O****h, est bien sûr merci à ma bêta qui à corrigé ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**Maintenant, je vous laisse en compagnie de cette suite qui, comme d'habitude, j'espére vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

****Chapter VII :**

Ses valises étaient prêtes, et la moindre petite chose fut vérifiée en présence d'Hermione. Elle avait effectivement une vivacité d'esprit et une organisation bien plus construite que celle du jeune homme.

L'attitude de ses proches lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait les quitter pour un long et périple voyage. Luna l'avait serré si fort que ses côtes furent presque broyées. Hermione s'était assurée qu'il ne manquerait de rien, et il ne comptait même plus les fois où sont oncle lui avait répété : « Prends soin de toi ».

Heureusement qu'il ne partait pas au bout du monde ! Songea-t-il avec ironie.

Cependant, il devait avouer que chacune de ses attentions le touchait. Ses proches lui montraient combien il comptait pour eux et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir.

Harry souleva une première valise. Remus lui avait offert deux nouvelles tenues provenant du magasin. Elles étaient entièrement neuves et très distinguées. Sachant que son oncle tenait sincèrement à les lui offrir, il n'osa pas refuser ce présent.

Théodore souleva une deuxième valise et suivit son compagnon jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison. Il se plaça à côté de ce dernier et lui enserra la main.

- Tu n'étais pas censé travailler aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai demandé qu'on me remplace juste pour quelques heures. Je voulais être présent pour ton départ.

Harry se tourna vers lui en lui souriant affectueusement.

- Tu es un ange.

- Je sais. Souffla Théo dans un élan faussement modeste.

Son petit ami vint se coller à lui, jusqu'à l'étreindre complètement. Harry était soulagé de constater que Théo ne lui en voulait pas. Le jeune homme savait que c'était pour le travail et qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son compagnon d'avoir une carrière professionnelle.

Bien entendu, ils avaient tous deux consciences que cette distance allait perturber quelque peu leur relation. Mais qu'importe puisqu'ils s'aimaient. Théodore avait confiance en Harry, et il ne s'imaginait plus être aux côtés d'un autre que lui. D'ailleurs, il se sentait si bien en sa présence qu'il avait parfois peur que cette harmonie se brise.

Mais qui n'avait jamais douté ? Le bonheur est une chose tellement fragile qu'il craignait souvent de le perdre.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de son petit ami en redescendant cette dernière le long de sa joue. Harry ferma un instant les yeux. Dieu que ce geste était tendre et agréable.

Comment allait-il supporter l'absence de Théo durant toutes ces journées ? Pendant toutes ces nuits ?

Ce serait un vrai supplice, une torture.

Harry rêvait déjà au jour où il pourrait partager un appartement avec son compagnon. Où il pourrait se réveiller chaque jour dans ses bras, et s'enivrer de son odeur avec délectation.

- Oh fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Lui glissa Théo à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry en relevant la tête.

Le garçon s'éclipsa quelques secondes avant de revenir, muni d'un emballage doré. Il tendit le cadeau à son petit ami, qui s'empressa de découvrir ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Un portable ? Fit-il avec étonnement.

- Je veux pouvoir t'appeler quand je veux. Aussi bien le jour que la nuit. Sourit le jeune homme avec un ton plein de sous entendu. N'oublie pas de décrocher surtout.

A son tour, Harry esquissa un sourire avant de le remercier comme il se doit, autrement dit par un passionnant baiser.

A défaut de voir son petit ami, il pourrait au moins lui parler. Se rassura-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry reconnut la somptueuse limousine se diriger vers eux et ralentir sa course. Sentant l'anxiété le parcourir, il tint plus fermement la main de son petit ami. Pour l'apaiser, Théodore lui souffla doucement un « Ca va aller ».

Cette simple phrase le calma un peu, et la chaleur que lui procurait cette main le réconforta.

Parfois il se demandait ce qu'il deviendrait sans Théo.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Colin finit de rassembler la liste des invités pour le bal du trente-et-un.

Il avait dénombré près de deux cents personnes où figuraient parmi eux les nombreux associés et collaborateurs de son patron.

Le bal du trente-et-un était l'une des fêtes les plus prestigieuses données par Voldemort. Notamment parce qu'elle réunissait des familles issues de la haute bourgeoisie et hommes politiques importants. Cette réception regroupait aussi des célébrités que le Lord avait rencontrées au cours de sa carrière et avec lesquelles il entretenait de bonnes relations.

Le jeune homme rêvait de participer à cet événement. Seulement, il doutait que sa présence ne soit requise, et cela l'attristait quelque peu.

- Colin !

Le garçon sursauta. L'impressionnante silhouette de Severus Rogue s'imposa à lui, faisant naître une angoisse que seule la présence de ce dernier suscitait.

- Ne me dites pas que vous étiez encore en train de rêvasser ?

- Oh non, monsieur. Répondit-il immédiatement. Je viens d'imprimer la liste des invités pour le bal comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Souhaitez-vous la voir ?

- C'est au Lord que vous la remettrez. Avez-vous contacté les musiciens ? Le traiteur ? Avez-vous demandé qu'on inspecte les réserves ?

- Je vais le faire tout de suite, monsieur.

- Vous avez intérêt ! Et surtout prévenez-moi quand vous aurez terminé. A cause de votre incompétence, il faut que je vérifie si vous n'avez rien oublié !

Collin demeura silencieux, puis il regarda avec soulagement l'homme quitter la pièce.

Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un enfant que l'on grondait sans cesse. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Severus Rogue s'attribuait ce privilège. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était peut-être l'un de ses supérieurs, mais cela ne lui octroyait pas le droit d'être plus respectueux envers lui.

Malheureusement, à travers ses paroles froides et souvent cinglantes, il semblait davantage le mépriser.

A de nombreuses reprises, Colin n'avait pu retenir ses larmes qu'il étouffait tard le soir dans sa chambre. A l'abri des regards et des mauvaises langues, il laissait sa peine et tous les soucis accumulés pendant la journée, se déverser par des pleurs.

Seulement, le jeune homme se demandait parfois combien de temps il tiendrait ?

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Le chauffeur de la limousine descendit immédiatement. Harry remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de monsieur Weasley. Cependant, l'homme devant lui avait l'air très courtois et complaisant. Il salua les deux jeunes hommes et proposa au garçon de mettre ses bagages dans le coffre de la voiture.

Il ouvrit ensuite la portière arrière du véhicule afin de laisser entrer le garçon. Celui-ci regarda une dernière fois son compagnon en lui lançant le plus tendre des sourires. De là, Harry entra dans la voiture et ce fut la dernière fois que Théo l'entrevit.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous ? Demanda sereinement Lord Voldemort, installé sur une banquette voisine.

- Très bien, peut-être un peu nerveux. Atténua le jeune homme, qui en réalité était mort de peur.

- C'est normal. Mais détendez-vous, tout ira bien. Le rassura le Lord.

La limousine démarra, et alors que son petit ami lui manquait déjà, Théodore regarda la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir la distinguer.

- Nous avons de la chance, le trafic est fluide aujourd'hui et le temps devrait rester stable. Ainsi, nous mettrons moins de temps pour aller à Plymouth. Fit le Lord en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Harry demeura silencieux. De nouveau, il se sentait angoissé, notamment lorsque Voldemort avait mentionné Plymouth.

Excepté le Lord, il ne connaissait personne d'autre dans cette ville. De plus, il était effrayé à l'idée de commettre un impair, et de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce beau monde. Il avait surtout peur que les gens ne l'apprécient pas ou le rejettent directement.

Il se demandait sans cesse pourquoi le Lord lui avait accordé une place aussi généreuse ? Il y avait sûrement des personnes de son âge qui étaient hautement diplômés et dont les connaissances dépassaient sans aucun doute les siennes.

Que représentait-il à côté d'eux ? Harry était conscient d'une chose. Il n'était pas riche, ni célèbre, pas spécialement intelligent ; et surtout il avait très peu d'expérience dans le domaine sur lequel il devrait s'investir.

Alors comment devait-il réagir ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Potter ? Interrogea Voldemort en observant le jeune homme.

- Je… je voulais savoir, pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi en tant qu'assistant ? Vous auriez pu engager une personne ayant de meilleures références que moi.

L'homme lui sourit amicalement.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille être fortuné ou encore sortir d'une université réputée pour devenir un homme important, monsieur Potter. Les gens issus de la haute société ne sont pas forcément les plus intelligents, certains n'ont même aucun potentiel. Certains individus ont seulement besoin qu'on leur donne une chance pour démontrer ce dont ils sont véritablement capables. Et je sais pertinemment que vous faites parti de ceux-là.

- Merci, c'est vraiment très généreux de votre part. Mais si je ne suis pas doué ou si vos attentes ne correspondent pas…

- C'est pour cela que j'établis une période d'essai qui dure généralement deux à trois semaines. Ainsi, nous pourrons déterminer si vous avez de l'avenir dans l'emploi que je vous offre. Si toutefois ce dernier ne vous plaît pas, alors c'est votre droit de ne pas continuer sur cette voie.

Harry acquiesça. Il trouvait cette démarche correcte. La période d'essai lui permettrait de se forger une opinion sur son travail, et de savoir s'il voudrait en faire sa nouvelle profession.

- Bien, maintenant il faut que je vous prévienne de certains inconvénients, comme partout il y en a. Je propose de vous faire travailler la semaine, sauf le mercredi après-midi et comme convenu, je vous donne vos week-ends. En revanche, il se peut que je sollicite votre présence en dehors de vos heures. Mon emploi du temps est instable et je ne peux pas toujours le prévoir à l'avance. Mais si tel est le cas, vos heures supplémentaires seront évidemment payées. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je suis parfois dans l'obligation de faire des déplacements, ce qui inclut que vous le serez également. Mais l'avantage est que vous découvrirez de nombreux aspects de l'Angleterre. Et qui sait ? Vous voyagerez peut-être dans divers pays. Cela vous plairait-il de visiter l'Espagne ou la France, Harry ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup, oui. Je n'ais jamais quitté l'Angleterre, mais j'aimerais énormément voyager à travers le monde.

- Dans ce cas, j'espère que nous aurons l'opportunité d'élargir vos horizons. Sourit le Lord. Au fait, cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle Harry ?

- Non pas du tout. A vrai dire, je préfère que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom, j'y suis plus habitué. Expliqua le garçon.

Ils avaient quitté Newport depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils roulaient présentement à travers, ce qui semblait être un lieu de campagne. On ne voyait que des champs et parfois des forêts à perte de vue. Mais ce simple paysage suffisait pour capter l'intention d'Harry qui paraissait s'y perdre.

Voldemort contempla discrètement le garçon. Il le détailla minutieusement, comme lorsqu'il admirait une œuvre d'art.

Harry avait une taille gracile et il n'était pas très grand. Les traits de son visage étaient délicats, presque fragiles. Détail qui n'était guère déplaisant d'ailleurs. Il avait en outre un nez fin et des lèvres parfaitement dessinées.

Par ailleurs, les adolescents avaient souvent le défaut d'avoir une peau grasse, voire boutonneuse. Cependant, le teint du jeune homme était parfaitement lisse, sans imperfection. Il se mariait idéalement à la saison puisqu'il était d'une couleur neige. Ses cheveux désordonnés étaient le parfait contraste de sa peau car, telle l'encre de chine, ils étaient si sombres qu'aucune lumière ne pouvait les déteindre.

Mais le joyau le plus précieux que détenait son futur assistant, était bien évidemment ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Une couleur si peu commune qu'à travers ses prunelles, elle lui donnait une allure à la fois énigmatique et fascinante.

Voldemort était satisfait. Il avait enfin trouvé une personne qui soit en mesure de l'égaler.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Plymouth, Harry fut d'autant plus attentif au décor qui l'entourait.

Voldemort lui présenta par quelques gestes les différents endroits qu'il jugeait intéressants. Plymouth était une ville isolée par rapport aux autres. Mais elle possédait comme privilège le calme de la campagne et la beauté d'un lieu touristique.

La limousine poursuivit son chemin, et prit de l'altitude en longeant une immense forêt. La vue sur la ville devenait de plus en plus saisissante. C'était comme grimper sur une montagne pour y contempler le panorama. Une fois en haut, on ne désirait plus en redescendre !

Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le véhicule ralentisse devant les puissantes grilles en fer forgé, qui fermaient l'accès au manoir.

Celles-ci s'ouvrirent instantanément, et la voiture put pénétrer au sein de la propriété.

C'est alors qu'Harry l'aperçut.

Serti dans un écrin de boiserie, l'immense manoir de Lord Voldemort s'imposait, telle une demeure royale.

Harry ne décrocha pas un seul instant son regard de la vitre, qui laissait entrevoir toute l'étendue des jardins. Ceux-ci étaient parsemés de verdure, de fleurs d'hiver et d'un magnifique saule pleureur, dont les feuillages s'envolaient au gré du vent.

Soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent totalement. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

Le chauffeur ouvrit en premier lieu la portière du Lord, puis celle du garçon qui hésita quelques secondes à poser le pied sur la terre ferme. Voldemort fit le tour de la voiture afin de rejoindre son nouvel assistant et posa une de ses mains sur son épaule tout en lui soufflant :

- Bienvenue chez moi, Harry.

Les yeux émeraude du garçon vaguèrent un moment sur l'immensité de la demeure. Il avait pressenti l'étendue de cette résidence, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé une telle ampleur.

Renforçant le style gothique des nombreuses fenêtres, la façade était construite en pierres blanches brutes. Le toit était composé de tuiles d'un bleu profond, presque noir qui redonnait au manoir toute sa beauté extérieure. Bien au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, une grande façade vitrée était insérée entre deux tours jumelles, et laissait deviner une vue magnifique sur les jardins. De nombreuses cheminés supplantaient le toit, et à côté de cette incommensurable demeure, Harry avait l'impression d'être insignifiant.

Une phrase particulière lui vint à l'esprit :

- Je vais me perdre là-dedans !

Sur ordre du maître des lieux, pendant que le chauffeur s'occupait des bagages du garçon, Voldemort l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ils traversèrent en quelques pas un large couloir, où s'étendaient d'imposantes colonnes d'une couleur verte marbrée qui soutenaient un toit de plusieurs tonnes. Harry passa une porte en verre à double battant, et pénétra dans le hall qui était l'une des pièces les plus grandes du manoir.

La première chose qui l'ébahit fut l'escalier en colimaçon, qui prenait une place considérable dans l'encadrement de la pièce. Ce dernier était encerclé par des poutres en ébène, dont la lasure les rendait intensément brillantes à la lueur du soleil.

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme suivie d'un homme de petite taille, s'approcha gracieusement. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient réunis en un chignon, laissant quelques mèches blondes rebelles retomber le long de son doux visage. Harry perçut son regard bleu azur pétillant se poser sur lui. Elle esquissa un sourire emprunt d'une grande bienveillance tout en amorçant une révérence face à Voldemort qui fit de même.

- Harry, je vous présente Narcissa Malfoy. Annonça le Lord.

- Enchanté madame. Fit le jeune homme, tentant d'être le plus respectueux possible.

- Et voici Petter Pettigrew, il sert la famille Malfoy depuis de nombreuses années maintenant.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur Potter. S'enquit le petit homme, en lui serrant amicalement la main.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet individu ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais il avait apprit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

- Dites-moi monsieur Potter, quel âge avez-vous ? Demanda la jolie blonde tout en l'inspectant discrètement.

- Dix-neuf ans, madame.

- C'est incroyable, le même âge que mon fils ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux.

- Je l'espère aussi.

- Pettigrew, monte les affaires de monsieur Potter dans ses appartements. Ordonna Voldemort.

- Oui, monsieur.

Le petit homme s'exécuta très rapidement. Une peur non dissimulée transparaissait dans son timbre de voix ainsi que dans son regard, souligné par des cernes qui creusaient son visage blafard.

Alors que Pettigrew empruntait l'escalier principal pour rejoindre le deuxième étage, une nouvelle silhouette qui n'était pas entièrement inconnue à Harry entra dans le hall.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Rogue était exclusivement vêtu de noir. Cette particularité ne faisait qu'accentuer la couleur sombre de ses prunelles et la pâleur de son visage. D'un pas vif, il s'approcha du Lord et lui susurra quelques mots. Bien qu'il tentât de le cacher, l'expression de l'homme démontra clairement son agacement. Apparemment contrarié, il se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. J'avais prévu de vous faire visiter les lieux, mais je dois m'entretenir avec un ami et cela risque malheureusement de prendre un certain temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends tout à fait. Répondit le jeune homme qui savait d'avance que l'emploi du temps de Lord Voldemort était surchargé de réunions, d'entretiens et tout ce dont un homme d'affaire devait se préoccuper.

- Si vous voulez, my Lord, je peux faire visiter le manoir à monsieur Potter. Glissa la voix Narcissia.

- C'est une bonne idée. Approuva le Lord. Vous le ramènerez ensuite à ses appartements, j'ai fait mettre l'une de nos plus belles suites à votre disposition, Harry. J'espère que la chambre vous plaira. Lui dit-il tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle me conviendra parfaitement, monsieur.

Voldemort lui sourit.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse au bon soin de Narcissia. Ici, on dîne généralement à vingt heures. Vous nous rejoindrez donc dans la salle de banquet.

Ayant un sens de l'orientation très aléatoire, Harry acquiesça en priant pour lui-même de retrouver son chemin. Généralement, il lui fallait revenir deux, voire trois fois sur un lieu pour qu'il daigne s'en rappeler. Un vrai cauchemar !

Tandis que Narcissia Malfoy et le jeune homme empruntaient un corridor menant directement à la salle de banquet, Voldemort s'éloigna à regret vers l'une des nombreuses sorties qui encadraient le hall. Le garçon ne fut pas surpris de constater que la pièce était vaste, ce qui serait sûrement le cas de toutes. Pensa-t-il.

La table était étirée sur toute la longueur, ornée de chandeliers et d'une soyeuse nappe argentée. Elle pouvait en toute certitude, accueillir une vingtaine de personnes, voire peut-être plus.

La plupart des pièces qui suivirent possédaient toutes une touche raffinée et sobre. Le moindre détail semblait avoir été travaillé et longuement réfléchi. Harry était de plus en plus ébloui par cette beauté qui renfermait une architecture tout à fait surprenante.

Il eut soudain une envie de dessiner chacune de ses pièces, de représenter cette grandeur et cette somptuosité sur une simple feuille en papier. Il imaginait déjà se placer dans un endroit très élevé pour retranscrire avec exactitude, l'étendue des jardins et de ses environs.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'étayer davantage cette pensée, puisque la jeune femme l'entraînait déjà dans un autre lieu.

- La suivante est la salle des festivités, mais nous nous l'appelons aussi la salle miroir. Annonça Narcissa.

- La salle miroir ? Répéta Harry dans un murmure.

La jeune femme ouvrit deux lourdes portes en chêne, laissant découvrir une pièce bien plus grande que les précédentes. Elle possédait de gigantesques fenêtres où pendaient de lourds rideaux vert foncés. D'ailleurs, pour l'avoir aperçue à maintes reprises au cours de la visite, Harry se demanda si cette couleur n'était pas la préférée du Lord.

Le sol était entièrement recouvert de dalles en miroir, ce qui donnait un effet tout à fait remarquable sur la salle. Des lustres en cristal, dont les extrémités prenaient la forme de gouttes, longeaient le haut plafond. On avait l'impression que des centaines de petites gouttelettes d'eau allaient tomber dans un lac miroitant.

- C'est fascinant ! Déclara Harry. L'architecte qui a imaginé cet endroit a réalisé un travail remarquable.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas un architecte qui a conçu cette pièce, monsieur Potter. Contredit la jolie blonde.

- Ah, non ? Demanda le garçon quelque peu étonné.

- Non, c'est Lord Voldemort qui l'a réalisée. Il a également restauré la plupart des pièces de ce manoir. Cela lui prend beaucoup de temps vous savez. De plus, certains matériaux d'origine n'existaient plus. Il a donc fallu en fabriquer de nouveaux.

- En tout cas, le résultat est époustouflant. Souffla Harry, faisant voyager son regard aux quatre coins de la pièce.

- Venez, je vais vous faire visiter le solarium, un de mes endroits favoris ! Déclara-t-elle.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

La fumée du cigare envahissait la pièce. Elle infiltrait les tapis, les rideaux et chaque fibre de son costume sombre.

Igor Karkaroff attendait patiemment, mais surtout calmement. Sachant déjà ce qui allait se produire, l'homme n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Pendant des années, les individus avaient beau changer, les raisons diverger et les lieux différer, l'histoire se répétait indéfiniment. Elle s'accompagnait des mêmes paroles ou encore des mêmes questions.

D'abord, il y aurait l'étonnement, réaction parfaitement naturelle pour un individu normalement constitué. Puis la colère, émotion qui amusait particulièrement Karkaroff. Ensuite, la peur, qui demeurait sa privilégiée. La résignation était enfin l'aboutissement de sa tâche, et de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Malgré des scènes pour le moins récurrentes, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'en lassait pas. Au contraire, dignes d'un jeu qu'il maniait avec grâce et complaisance, il se délectait de ses savoureux instants.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Surgit une voix venant de l'arcade ou débuter le salon. Comment êtes-vous entré ? Poursuivit l'homme d'un air qui ne démentait pas sa décontenance.

Phase numéro un. Songea Karkaroff en regardant son vis-à-vis, telle une proie qu'il ne tarderait pas à maîtriser.

- Monsieur Wilkes, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Fit-il d'un ton décontracté comme s'il s'adressait à un ami.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et puis d'abord qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? Questionna rapidement l'autre.

- Je répondrais à chacune de vos questions, mais s'il vous plaît, prenez place.

Wilkes ne bougea pas. Il semblait de plus en plus tendu. Cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et il pressentait même qu'il était dangereux. Son regard se porta furtivement sur le combiné situé à trois mètres de lui. Malheureusement, aussi bref que fut ce geste, Igor le remarqua d'emblée.

- Monsieur Wilkes, vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous diriger vers ce téléphone ou ne serait-ce que crier à l'aide que je vous aurais déjà tiré une balle. Et croyez-moi, je ne rate jamais ma cible. Maintenant, je vous le demande une dernière fois, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Après un ultime moment d'hésitation, l'homme se décida à obtempérer. Face à l'inconnu qui déploya un sourire calculateur, il prit place sur un fauteuil en cuir noir.

Durant quelques secondes, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Wilkes ne manqua pas de remarquer la crosse argentée qui étincelait à la faible lueur du soleil. A une distance aussi rapprochée, l'autre avait clairement peu de chance de le rater.

- Ma femme et mes enfants vont bientôt rentrer. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient mêlés à quoi que ce soit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai parti avant qu'ils ne franchissent le seuil de cette maison. Assura Karkaroff. Mais avant, vous devez faire quelque chose pour moi.

Il sortit de son manteau une grande enveloppe de couleur beige, et la tendit à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ne se posa pas plus de question et s'en empara avant de l'ouvrir.

Nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'un contrat dont le contenu était solidement rédigé et organisé. Mais l'auteur de celui-ci stupéfia Wilkes.

Lord Voldemort.

Ce nom lui resta en travers de la gorge. Mais que signifiait donc toute cette mise en scène ?

Igor observa attentivement l'homme lire plusieurs feuillets. Il nota qu'au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage pâlissait. Wilkes releva son regard vers lui et l'interrogea l'air désemparé :

- Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

- Malheureusement pour vous, non.

Comme s'il tentait de comprendre la situation, Wilkes resta un instant inerte. Il eut peur d'avoir trop bien compris.

Ainsi, Voldemort ne se contentait pas de posséder la moitié de sa compagnie. Non, il voulait tout. Il souhaitait un contrôle absolu, sans qu'il ne puisse contester ces directives. Consignes qu'ils remettaient souvent en question d'ailleurs.

Et maintenant, que faisait-il ? Il envoyait un de ses sbires s'assurer qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait. Etait-ce étonnant ? Pas vraiment. Voldemort n'aimait pas partager, il détestait être désapprouvé par qui que ce soit. Pourtant, Wilkes avait toujours entretenu de bonne relation avec ce dernier. Enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. A présent, il était clair que tout cela faisait parti d'un plan, d'un stratagème que le Lord avait magnifiquement mené avec les bons soins de ses collaborateurs. Et lui avait foncé tête baissée dans son piège.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser aussi facilement berné ? Comment avait-il pu croire que cette alliance lui serait bénéfique ? Dans l'art de convaincre et négocier, Voldemort n'avait pas son pareil. Il avait cru en sa sincérité, il lui avait fait confiance. Mais apparemment, seul le business animait les affaires.

- Si je signe ce contrat, rien ne me certifie que je serai toujours en vie. Fit-il remarquer en s'adressant de nouveau à Karkaroff.

Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirèrent en un rictus.

- Si je voulais réellement vous tuer, ce serait déjà chose faite. Mais nous préférons recourir à des méthodes moins extrêmes que celles que vous venez d'énoncer. Je vous demande simplement de signer ce contract et de rester discret sur cette affaire. Personne ne se doutera de rien. Vous continuerez à travailler au même endroit, avec le même salaire, mais dorénavant les décisions dépendront uniquement de Lord Voldemort.

- Vous croyez que je vais travailler sous les ordres de l'homme qui m'a trahi ? Demanda furieusement Wilkes.

- Je crois que vous n'aurez pas le choix. Bien entendu, si vous voulez démissionner et vous engager dans une autre carrière, libre à vous.

Wilkes retint un ricanement. Il avait créé cette compagnie. Elle était toute sa vie, sa fierté. Comment pourrait-il s'en détacher aujourd'hui ? Penser qu'elle allait tomber entre les mains de cet infâme Lord Voldemort lui donnait la nausée. Comment pouvait-on être aussi abject ? N'y avait-il que le profit et le pouvoir qui attirait cet homme ?

Eprouvant une intense douleur à la poitrine, il laissa son regard voyager sur les différents documents. Il ne voulait pas céder, mais on ne lui laissait pas tellement le choix.

Il sortit un stylo de sa poche intérieur gauche, et sans réfléchir davantage, car il savait quels torts cela pourrait lui causer, il signa le dernier document.

- Maintenant sortez de chez moi. Somma-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Karkaroff rangea soigneusement l'enveloppe, puis se leva d'un air décontracté pour s'avancer vers la sortie.

Toutefois, il s'arrêta près de l'arcade en brique. Il s'empara d'un cadre disposé sur un des meubles en bois. Celle-ci représentait deux jeunes filles, l'une ayant la quinzaine et l'autre une dizaine d'années. Elles étaient toutes deux très mignonnes. Leurs visages se ressemblaient à travers leurs yeux, leurs traits fins ou encore par leurs sourires chaleureux. Karkaroff se tourna une dernière fois vers Wilkes en décrétant :

- Vous avez une jolie famille. Il serait dommage qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Alors ne commettez surtout pas d'imprudence.

Sur ce, il reposa le cadre et quitta les lieux en n'ayant qu'une seule pensée en tête.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de revoir cette scène.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Narcissa avait finalement ramené Harry jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Elle l'avait accompagné jusqu'au seuil, puis s'était retiré bien aimablement.

Le garçon appréciait beaucoup cette femme. Par ses sourires et sa bonne humeur, elle lui rappelait Nymphadora.

En poussant la porte de la chambre, Harry resta quelque instants béat dans l'embrasure tant il était absorbé par la contemplation de la pièce.

Construite en deux parties, la pièce formait un L penché. Il y avait au niveau de l'entrée un premier espace où se tenait un robuste canapé en velours rouge. Puis, plus en profondeur, un bureau de style ancien trônait devant une porte fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait accès à un balcon qui offrait une jolie vue sur les jardins inférieurs du manoir.

En face du canapé, une arcade en bois faisait face à la deuxième partie de la chambre qui était largement plus grande que la précédente. Pour y accéder, Harry monta trois petites marches, et découvrit un lit circulaire.

Imposant par sa taille, il était sans aucun doute le pilier central et sans doute le plus bel élément de la chambre. Recouvert de draps ambrés et surplombé par une couronne laissant retomber un voile transparent, il était tout aussi confortable que magnifique à observer.

Les meubles de la chambre étaient tous constitués d'une couleur acajou, vernie au touché lisse et aux finitions dorées. Ils ressortaient ingénieusement bien par rapport au sol en lambris noir. Par ailleurs, le garçon remarqua en face du lit, un miroir d'un style unique vénitien dont les rebords étaient taillés en biseau.

Enfin, sur la droite, une porte coulissante présentait une salle de bain personnelle. Le sol reflétait une couleur turquoise imitant à la perfection les carreaux de céramique, prenant des effets marbrés plus ou moins appuyés. La baignoire était creusée dans le sol, les portes de la douche étaient transparentes, et la robinetterie était munie d'un plan de travail en bois.

Le garçon était tant impressionné par cet éclat de beauté, qu'il n'osa toucher le moindre élément de sa nouvelle chambre.

Il avait l'impression d'être reçu comme un prince. N'ayant jamais vécu dans le luxe, il était normal qu'il soit ému par tout ce qu'il l'entourait.

Ses valises étaient disposées près de l'entrée. Harry décida alors de mettre son temps à profit pour ranger proprement ses affaires.

De cette façon, les vêtements et tenues trouvèrent rapidement leur place dans une armoire. Il rangea son calepin contenant ses dessins dans le tiroir du bureau. Sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain et ses chaussures dans une commode prévue à cet effet.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte fenêtre, il ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir pour admirer le balcon. L'air froid et mordant le saisit, mais Harry s'en soucia peu. Il nota que les jardins étaient ceints par une forêt étendue sur plusieurs hectares. Peut-être aurait-il l'opportunité de s'y promener les jours où il ne travaillerait pas ?

Finalement, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi le Lord. Il était sûr à présent que cet endroit lui plairait, et qu'il donnerait le meilleur de lui-même pour faire ce qu'on attendrait de lui.

-------------------------------------------------------

Vers huit heures moins dix, la plupart des convives de Lord Voldemort se préparaient déjà à rejoindre la salle indiquée.

Harry s'était changé, et avait revêtu l'une des tenues sobre et classique que lui avait données son oncle. Même s'il ne faisait pas parti des personnes issues de la grande bourgeoisie, il ne voulait pas avoir l'apparence « d'un garçon aux moyens limités », comme disaient toujours ces gens qui n'en faisaient pas parti.

Le jeune homme détestait ces distinctions entre gens pauvres et riches. Mais il devait reconnaître que ce monde renfermait beaucoup d'inégalités. Heureusement, de nos jours, même les gens pauvres avaient l'occasion de gravir l'échelle sociale par leurs compétences ou leur intelligence.

D'une allure modérée, il traversa le corridor du deuxième étage. Celui-ci l'amena vers un nouveau couloir qui débouchait sur un petit escalier. Le garçon remarqua à quel point l'endroit était silencieux. Il avait la sensation d'être le seul occupant de cette demeure. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi tant de domestiques travaillaient ici. Après tout, il fallait bien entretenir ce manoir pour qu'il paraisse aussi propre et intact.

En traversant une nouvelle pièce, nommée la salle d'armes, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle des repas. Par conséquent, il retourna sur ses pas en se demandant s'il était arrivé par le couloir d'en face ou bien celui de gauche ?

- Faut vraiment s'appeler Harry Potter pour se perdre dans un manoir. Se dit-il.

Pourtant, afin d'éviter ce genre de désagrément, il avait essayé d'être le plus attentif possible lors de la visite. Mais c'était comme si les pièces avaient bougés d'elles-mêmes. Il ne se souvenait plus du chemin et cela était vraiment humiliant.

A force de parcourir les lieux, il finirait bien par trouver. Songea-t-il.

Forcé de prendre une décision, il emprunta le couloir d'en face qui bifurqua un moment sur la gauche. Le garçon ne fit même pas attention à la personne qui arriva dans le sens opposé, et elle-même était trop plongée dans ses dossiers pour le voir. Ce n'est que trop tard qu'il aperçut le jeune homme et le percuta malencontreusement.

Ce léger incident provoqua un déluge de feuilles, éparpillées sur le carrelage froid.

- Oh, pardon je suis vraiment désolé. Fit Harry qui s'empressa de les ramasser.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Lui sourit le garçon qui s'accroupit pour récupérer ses propres affaires. Vous êtes nouveau ici ? Lui demanda-t-il. Je ne crois pasvous avoir déjà vu.

- Oui, je viens d'arriver. Je suis le nouvel assistant de Lord Voldemort. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant ses documents.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, je m'appelle Colin Crivey. Cela ne t'embête pas si je te tutoie ?

- Pas du tout. Lui sourit Harry.

Collin rassembla ses documents avant de lui demander :

- Tu te rends à la salle de banquet ?

- Oui, mais pour être honnête, je suis un peu perdu. Avoua le brun.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner jusque là-bas. Moi aussi je dois m'y rendre. En revanche, il faut d'abord que j'aille déposer çà à mon bureau. Décréta-t-il en indiquant la pile de feuille.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas je te suis ! Fit Harry qui trouvait ce garçon très sympathique.

Collin le guida jusqu'à sa chambre pour y ranger ses papiers qu'il finirait de compléter le lendemain. En fait, Harry réalisa que leurs deux chambres n'étaient pas tellement éloignées, à peine deux couloirs au dessus. Il espérait bien pouvoir s'entendre avec Colin semblait avoir le même âge que lui.

Le garçon referma sa porte et se tourna vers le brun pour signifier qu'il pouvait y aller.

- Tu travailles ici depuis longtemps ? Questionna Harry en marchant dans un rythme similaire.

- Non, en fait je débute. Je suis ici en tant que secrétaire, je m'occupe des affaires personnelles de Voldemort comme ses rendez-vous, ses voyages, ses entretiens. Et crois-moi, il y en a beaucoup.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il était fort occupé.

Colin ne commenta pas. Il le regarda quelques instants avant de demander :

- Tu viens de loin ?

- Plus ou moins, j'habite à Newport. Et toi ?

- Je suis né à Warwick. Toute ma famille est logée là bas. Au début, j'étais assez triste de les quitter et encore maintenant ils me manquent. En fait je ne suis jamais parti aussi loin pour aller travailler.

Harry afficha une moue compatissante, il ressentait exactement la même chose. L'absence de ses proches serait un véritable obstacle à surmonter. Fort heureusement, il pourrait quand même retourner de temps à autres à Newport. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas supporté d'être aussi loin d'eux et surtout d'être aussi longtemps séparé de Théo. Rien que le fait de penser que son petit ami ne grimperait plus le long de sa fenêtre pour venir le voir lui pinça le cœur. Sa présence chaude, son doux visage et ses regards allaient profondément lui manquer.

- On est arrivé. Lui indiqua Collin en ouvrant une double porte.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Voldemort lui fit un léger signe de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir auprès de lui. Sans se poser de question, le garçon s'approcha promptement.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà rencontré mon secrétaire. Fit le Lord en voyant Colin prendre à son tour une place à côté d'un individu nommé Avery.

Harry acquiesça sans prononcer le moindre mot. Voldemort sourit face à la timidité que le garçon déployait. Pour le mettre plus à l'aise, il lui présenta chacun de ses assistants présents. Bien entendu, Harry reconnut instantanément Narcissia Malfoy, accompagnée de son fils Drago, qui ressemblait incroyablement à sa mère par ses fins traits, sa chevelure et ses yeux bleus où baignait une lueur argentée.

Il y avait également cet homme qui avait accompagné la jeune femme, Petter Pettigrow. Il était assis à côté d'un certain Greyback, un homme à la carrure robuste et à la voix grave. Sévérus Rogue était installé à gauche du Lord, et à côté d'un dénommé Barty Croupton, chargé des finances du Lord.

Une fois les présentations finies, l'entrée fut apportée par les domestiques qui couvrirent la table de somptueux plats en argents qui exhalaient de savoureuses odeurs alléchantes. Harry inspecta chaque couvert qui encerclait minutieusement son assiette. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant à quoi pouvaient bien servir toutes ces cuillères et fourchettes ?

Il tenta de prendre exemple sur les autres qui étaient nettement plus à l'aise que lui dans ce domaine.

Voldemort sembla remarquer le désarroi de son jeune assistant, et se pencha vers lui en lui soufflant :

- Partez du couvert de l'extérieur en revenant vers l'assiette. Mettez la serviette sur vos genoux, et surtout détendez-vous. Lui conseilla-t-il en lui jetant discrètement un clin d'œil.

Sur les bons conseils du Lord, Harry s'appliqua à mettre la soyeuse petite serviette sur ses genoux. Il regarda la cuillère la plus à droite de son assiette et s'en empara pour déguster une soupe à la bisque de homards.

- Alors Harry, comment trouvez-vous ma demeure ? Demanda Lord Voldemort.

- Elle est merveilleuse, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi sublime. J'aime particulière la salle de bal.

Voldemort fit apparaître un rictus. Cette pièce était également celle qu'il préférait.

- Tout comme la chambre. Ajouta le garçon dans un murmure si bien que le Lord fut le seul à l'entendre.

- Vos parents doivent être fiers que vous ayez intégré une si bonne place, monsieur Potter. Lui sourit à son tour Narcissa.

- En réalité, commença le garçon un peu gêné. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire jamais connu mes parents. Ils sont morts avant que je n'ai pu en garder un quelconque souvenir. Mais l'oncle avec lequel je vis est très heureux pour moi. Répondit en toute franchise le jeune homme.

Cette nouvelle fit retomber le silence. Narcissia regretta d'avoir émis un tel commentaire, qui avait poussé le garçon sur une pente difficile. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de vivre sans parents puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à cette expérience. Toutefois, elle pouvait aisément deviner que ce n'était pas facile à surmonter.

- Dans quelles circonstances vos parents sont décédés ? Demanda Greyback.

- Fenrir ! Intervint le Lord d'un ton sec. La vie personnelle de monsieur Potter ne regarde que lui, aussi je vous prie de vous occuper de la vôtre. Vous aurez déjà bien assez à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette réplique fut accompagnée de quelques rires étouffés, dispersés autour de la table. La majorité des personnes présentes avaient saisis l'allusion derrière les paroles de Voldemort. Greyback devint rouge de honte et se tut pour le restant de la soirée, pendant que le Lord débuta un autre sujet de conversation, disons, moins fâcheux.

* * *

**Alors comment trouvez-vous ce nouveau chapitre ? Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos impressions ! **

**RAR des non-inscrits :**

**nyo :** Salut ! c'est vrai que pour le moment Voldemort ne semble avoir choisi Harry que pour son physique ! Aprés je te laisse découvrir la suite pour déterminer s'il tombera, comme tu l'as dis, sous son charme ! Sinon j'ai remarquée que beaucoup de personnes avaient été déçus par Harry potter 6. Trop de scénes coupées sont au coeur de ces raisons que je comprends tout à fais ! Est comme tu l'as fais si bien remarquer il y trop d'incohérences par rapport à la suite. Mais bon...

En tout cas je te remercie pour cette passionnante review ! Gros bisous à toi !

**Kizu :** Je suis contente que cette histoite te plaises ! Et je suis touchée que tu ais mis un lien dans ton blog ! Est ne t'inquiéte pas je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon cheminn j'ai encore plein de chapitres à publier.

Je vois que tu es l'une des nombreuses personnes ayant été déçu par Harry potter ! D'ailleurs, c'est vrai qu'on vois plus fenrir lol moi aussi je l'avais remarquée.

En tout cas, je te remercie pour ton message et je suis impatiente de savoir ce que tu as pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ! Gros Bisou !

**cafrine :** Félicitation pour ton bac ! Moi aussi je l'ai eu (ah la la technique du croisage de doigts, elle fonctionne lol). Je te remercie pour ta gentille review et surtout je suis contente que l'hsitoire continue à te plaire ! Voilà, gros bisous et j'espère à bientôt !

**WhiteCoco :** Un grand merci pour ta charmante review ! Comment as tu trouvé cette suite ? Etait-elle à la hauteur de tes espérances ? je l'espère !

En effet, il y avait plus d'humour dans le film d'Harry potter ! Mais toujours ce probléme de scéne coupées ! Enfin, je suppose que c'était inévitable...

Bref, je te fais de gros bisous et j'attends avec impatience ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre !

**Je vous fais à tous plein de gros bisous ! **

**A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Auteur : Delicate Doll

**Source : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating : M**

**Résumé : ****UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP. **

**Bonjour !**

**Avant toutes choses je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard ! Je suis partis quelques jours et n'ayant pas de connection là ou j'étais j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture et la publication de ce chapitre (ah la la si seulement parfois on pouvait le temps !). **

**Par conséquent, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ? **

**Maintenant, je voudrais remercier Slytherin et sa Ptite Voix, Akira sanguinis, zaika, elleay sahbell, cafrine hinata_chan05, missAlassea, WhiteCoco, Slaavy, TheDrEamSpEcTraLL, et Talie Black pour leurs reviews ! N'oubliez pas que sans vous ce nouveau chapitre n'existerait pas ! **

**Par ailleurs, je voudrais aussi remercier ma fabuleuse correctrice pour avoir une fois de plus corriger un de mes chapitres ! **

**Voilà, sans plus vous faire languir je vous laisse découvrir la suite. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII :**

Dans un bistro bien connu de Newport, Remus entamait son deuxième verre de bière en compagnie de son vieil ami Arthur Weasley.

Ils avaient coutume de se retrouver au moins une fois par mois dans cet endroit, pour entretenir leur amitié qui perdurait depuis des années.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui, la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous…

- Tu es bien silencieux. Ponctua Arthur.

Son ami semblait perdu dans la contemplation de son verre qui pourtant, n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel. Remus n'était pas d'un naturel bavard, néanmoins il n'était pas aussi réservé habituellement.

- Juste un peu de fatigue, rien de plus. Répondit ce dernier d'une voix à peine audible.

- Si tu le dis. Fit le roux qui de toute évidence, n'en croyait pas un mot.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. Le bar était calme à cette heure-ci. Seul un groupe de quatre hommes faisant une partie de billard et un couple étaient présents.

Généralement, les gens venaient s'y recueillir en soirée. L'ambiance y était plus palpable et l'alcool coulait souvent à flot. On pouvait y trouver de la charmante compagnie et bien plus encore sans débourser le moindre sou.

Cependant, Arthur Weasley n'était pas le genre de personne à faire la tournée des bars. Il préférait mille fois la chaleur de son foyer et l'étreinte de sa femme lorsqu'il franchissait le seuil de sa maison.

Il observa un instant le contenu de son verre. Celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup diminué depuis que le barman le lui avait servi. Et la conversation avec son ami n'avait guère évolué depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bar. Malheureusement, Remus n'était pas prédisposé à lui confier quoi que ce soit.

Alors, comme d'habitude, le rouquin songea qu'il devait certainement briser la glace afin que la langue de ce dernier daigne peut-être se délier.

- Il te manque n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-il d'un ton calme.

Surprit, Remus releva son regard sans éclat vers son interlocuteur.

- De qui tu parles ? Questionna-t-il rapidement.

- Tu sais très bien à qui je fais allusion. Ron m'a dit qu'il ne travaillait plus à la boutique.

Remus sembla réfléchir un instant avant de déclarer d'une froide éloquence, qui ne surprit aucunement son vis-à-vis.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis cela ?

Arthur esquissa un sourire. Tourner autour du pot était la grande spécialité de Remus.

- C'est évident voyons ! Son absence t'attriste. Tu as beaucoup d'affinités avec ce garçon, tu le considères toi-même comme ton filleul. Alors ne me dis pas que le fait qu'il ait trouvé une nouvelle place ne t'a pas contrarié ? Au fond, tu aurais préféré qu'il ne parte pas. Je me trompe ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Assura son ami, visiblement de mauvaise foi. Et en admettant que ce soit le cas, cette décision aurait été égoïste de ma part. Je ne veux pas mettre en péril son avenir.

- Harry mérite de réussir, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'oubliera pas. Décréta le roux comme s'il avait pu déceler cette peur dans les yeux de l'autre.

- C'est un garçon attentionné et reconnaissant, poursuivit-il. Sa famille compte plus que tout. Tu devrais le savoir plus que quiconque.

- Je le sais, seulement… Remus ferma un instant les yeux, avant de reprendre. C'est difficile.

Dans sa poitrine il sentit son cœur se contracter un peu plus. C'était comme si celui-ci appuyait sur une lame, une longue lame lui insufflant une douleur permanente, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte. C'était ridicule… et pourtant.

La souffrance, elle, était bien réelle.

Cette sensation l'avait assailli durant le dîner. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il était resté inerte, fixant la place vide qu'avait jadis occupée son filleul. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était entré dans sa chambre ce soir-là, et avait observé ses affaires qui ne trônaient plus à leur place habituelle.

Durant la nuit, il s'était murmuré de belles paroles. Cherchant les mots et les raisons pour se convaincre que le départ du jeune homme ne l'avait point affecté.

Mais c'était peine perdue, puisqu'au fond de lui, il connaissait parfaitement la vérité.

- Tu sais, Arthur. Depuis que Tonks a eu cet accident, j'ai réalisé que certaines choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles. Que les liens que nous tissons avec les personnes qui nous sont chères peuvent être rompus en l'espace de quelques instants. Et, je crois que la raison pour laquelle je réagis ainsi avec Harry, est que j'ai peur de le perdre lui aussi.

A présent, de ses yeux émanait une profonde tristesse qu'il tentait de repousser. Remus sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule pendant qu'un regard réconfortant accompagnait ce geste.

- Tu ne le perdras pas, Rem. Il faut juste t'adapter à cette nouvelle situation. Laisse-toi du temps.

Lupin acquiesça lentement, sachant qu'Arthur n'avait pas tord. Il devait laisser Harry construire sa vie, s'épanouir comme un garçon de dix-neuf ans devait le faire.

- De plus, repris le rouquin. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus le revoir. D'ailleurs, où travaille-t-il exactement ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Demanda Remus d'une voix étonnée.

- Non, si je te le demande, c'est que je n'en sais rien.

Remus avala une gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre :

- Il est parti à Plymouth. Lord Voldemort lui a proposé un poste en tant qu'assistant personnel.

- Voldemort ? Répéta Arthur comme si ce nom lui eut subitement glacé le sang.

- Oui, je pensais que tu étais au courant. Tu travailles bien pour lui, non ?

Tandis qu'il tentait d'assimiler cette nouvelle plus que surprenante, Arthur acquiesça sans prononcer un mot.

Harry n'avait jamais travaillé dans les affaires. Pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il pris la peine d'engager une personne inexpérimentée ? Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'homme de recruter une personne aussi jeune et peu qualifiée pour ce genre de poste.

Puis, en cherchant bien, Arthur se souvint de certaines rumeurs qu'il avait entendues par hasard, et dont une concernant particulièrement le Lord. D'ordinaire, le rouquin ne prêtait jamais attention à tous ces potins. Tellement de bruits circulaient au sein du manoir qu'il était difficile de distinguer le vrai des banals commérages.

Cependant, Arthur avait apprit une chose durant toutes ces années. Et contrairement à l'apparence qu'il faisait valoir, Lord Voldemort était loin d'être un homme bon et charitable. C'était d'ailleurs tout contraire.

Impitoyable dans les affaires, il ne semblait connaître aucune limite. Il était capable des actes les plus immondes pour parvenir à ses fins, et ce sans scrupules. Harry ne devait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce dans quoi il avait mi les pieds. Travailler pour cet homme équivalait à signer un contrat avec le diable. Dans les deux cas, on perd toujours quelque chose.

D'autre part, si ces rumeurs étaient belles et bien réelles, alors cela signifiait que le jeune homme était en danger.

Qui sait ce que le Lord avait en tête et quel plan malveillant avait-il préparé ?

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Harry suivait attentivement son patron jusqu'à son bureau. Il regardait cette silhouette avancer dans une allure à la fois assurée et gracieuse. D'une certaine manière, cette démarche l'impressionnait.

Cette nuit, il avait dormi pour la première fois au sein du manoir. Bien que soucieux, il avait passé une agréable nuit accentuée par le confort de son matelas et la douceur euphorique de ses draps.

Voldemort lui ouvrit élégamment une porte, faisant signe à son jeune assistant de pénétrer dans son bureau.

Avançant avec prudence, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de constater que cette pièce était un endroit vraiment plaisant pour travailler.

Le lieu était très ordonné. Harry commença à admirer les moindres recoins de cet espace. Y étaient disposés un canapé d'angle s'accordant avec une table basse, de somptueux tableaux, et une vitrine en verre qui abritait divers objets de collections et bibelots particuliers.

Les nombreux vitrages révélaient une vue imprenable sur les jardins qui n'avaient jamais paru plus somptueux à cette hauteur. Par ailleurs, la lumière qu'ils conféraient se répandait dans toute la pièce, et lui donnait un aspect lénifiant qui plaisait beaucoup au jeune homme.

Soudain, il remarqua quelque chose, située au fond du bureau à gauche.

Intrigué, il avança vers ce qu'il identifia comme étant un vivarium. Cependant, son regard fut davantage hypnotisé par la contenance de ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que…

La bête oscilla derrière la vitre sans pour autant effectuer de geste brusque. Le garçon suivit ce mouvement avec intérêt. Il lui semblait que la tête du reptile s'approchait de la vitre pour mieux le contempler.

- Vous avez peur des serpents, Harry ? Questionna Voldemort en s'approchant lentement pour se placer derrière le jeune homme.

La créature devait mesurer environ deux mètres de long ou peut-être un peu moins. Son corps semblait se rétrécir par moment sous la pression de puissantes écailles qui l'enveloppaient. Il possédait un regard sombre et intense, où aucune lumière ne semblait s'y refléter.

- Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais eu de raison d'être effrayé par ces créatures. Alors non, je n'ai pas peur. Expliqua Harry en se tournant vers l'homme.

- En avez-vous déjà pris un ? Interrogea le Lord en s'avançant pour ouvrir latéralement la vitre.

- L'idée que l'on se fait d'eux est bien différente de la réalité, vous savez. Poursuivit-il.

Harry fut surpris de voir le serpent se placer d'emblée sur les épaules de Voldemort. Il savait que ce genre de créature ne pouvait se domestiquer, mais peut-être pouvait-il s'attacher à quelqu'un au point de devenir affectueux.

- Approchez. L'invita doucement le Lord en retirant le reptile. Celui-ci glissa le long de son torse pour se nicher autour des épaules du jeune homme.

Harry avait toujours pensé que la peau des serpents était rugueuse. Toutefois, il réalisa que les écailles parfaitement lisses de la bête adoucissaient la sensation, nuancée par ce corps froid qui semblait pouvoir se passer de chaleur.

Il esquissa un sourire en pensant à Hermione qui détestait les serpents. Mais Harry devait avouer que cette phobie était due à des préjugés que l'on avait de ses animaux. La plupart des gens les détestait sans réellement les connaître. En effet, leur opinion était uniquement forgée sur les bases de la télé, ou encore des films qui leur attribuait des rôles avilissants.

- A-t-il un nom ? Demanda le jeune homme en relevant ses yeux vers le Lord.

- Oui, et c'est une femelle. Elle s'appelle Nagini.

Harry sourit en reportant son attention sur l'animal. Celui-ci passait à présent son adorable tête dans le cou chaleureux du garçon.

- Nagini, ce n'est pas un nom commun. Remarqua-t-il.

- C'est normal, je déteste l'ordinaire ! Les choses les plus rares sont les meilleures. Glissa le Lord d'une voix assuré.

- Oui, et bien souvent les plus chers aussi. Ne put s'empêcher de décréter Harry, ce qui fit rire Voldemort qui ne put qu'approuver la véracité de cette remarque.

Au bout d'un moment, le garçon rendit la bête à son propriétaire. Il était plutôt stupéfait par la docilité et le calme dont faisait preuve ce dernier. Mais surtout, il avait été surpris de trouver un tel animal dans le bureau de son patron.

Habituellement, les gens préféraient davantage les chats ou les chiens comme animaux de compagnie. Cependant, Voldemort portait un intérêt tout particulier pour son serpent. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'Harry remarqua une once de douceur et de passion mêler son regard habituellement impassible.

Une fois Nagini replacée dans son habitat, Voldemort se retourna vers son jeune assistant et demanda d'une voix toujours aussi sereine :

- Je crois savoir que vous avez un certain penchant pour la lecture, Harry ? Est-ce que je me trompe ?

D'abord désorienté, le jeune homme répondit par la suite :

- Non, c'est la vérité. Seulement, je n'ai pas apporté de livres avec moi. A dire vrai, je n'ai plus rien à dévorer comme mon oncle le dit si bien.

- Dans ce cas, je crois pouvoir vous aider. Amorça Voldemort en se dirigeant vers une porte opposée. Il invita le jeune homme à passer devant lui pour le laisser entrevoir toute l'étendue de sa bibliothèque personnelle.

L'endroit était empli d'ouvrages en tout genre, écrits à différentes époques. Les étagères longeaient les murs jusqu'au plafond alors qu'une multitude de livres aux reliures soignées reposaient à l'horizontal dans un ordre précis. Harry laissa son regard voyager sur les titres et noms d'auteur. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'intéresser autant à la littérature. C'était incroyable. Il avait l'impression que tout le savoir du monde était réuni dans cette vaste et unique pièce, qui semblait receler mille secrets.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, la lecture fait partie d'une de mes nombreuses passions. J'achète régulièrement des livres pour mon plaisir personnel. Je dirais même que ce passe-temps est devenu une dépendance.

- Heureusement pour vous, cette dépendance n'est pas nuisible ! S'exclama Harry avec une pointe d'ironie. Mais dites-moi, vous ne les avez quand même pas tous lus ?

- Je dirais, qu'il y en a très peu que je n'ai pas dévoré. Répondit le Lord en reprenant le propre mot du jeune homme.

En le scrutant du regard, il s'approcha davantage du garçon.

- Sachez que si certains de ces livres vous plaisent, je vous autorise à les emprunter. Je suis sûr que vous aimez lire le soir avant d'allez vous endormir. Et puisque je dispose d'une grande bibliothèque, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Harry était déconcerté. Comme si à cet instant précis, Voldemort avait pu sonder ses pensées.

Effectivement, la lecture l'avait toujours aidé à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait un effet soporifique sur ses yeux, lui procurant une sorte de béatitude qui l'accompagnait à travers ses rêves.

Le fait que le Lord mettait à sa disposition un aussi grand choix dans ce domaine, le réjouissait. De plus, se plonger dans un roman merveilleusement écrit était si délectable.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup. Je vous promets d'en prendre soin. Fit Harry dont le visage reflétait toute sa reconnaissance.

- Je vous fais confiance. Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas ce genre d'individu qui néglige les affaires d'autrui.

Le garçon ne commenta pas. Un instant, il se demanda si le Lord avait une quelconque raison, autre que celle qu'il avait déjà mentionnée, d'être aussi attentionné à son égard ?

Son attitude, dont les expressions de son visage, révélait davantage une personnalité froide et réservée. Toutefois, il semblait qu'en sa présence, une certaine douceur émanait de ses traits, et que sa voix devenait plus chaleureuse.

Mais peut-être était-ce simplement une impression ? Peut-être se faisait-il de fausses idées ? Après tout, que savait-il de l'homme qui était en face de lui ? Pas grand-chose. D'ailleurs, ce mystère le rendait sans doute plus obscur et impénétrable.

Il parcourut d'un bref coup d'oeil la pièce, puis sans réelle conviction, demanda :

- Cela vous dérangerait-il si… j'empruntais un de vos ouvrages maintenant afin de le lire ce soir ?

L'homme fit un geste de la main, désignant les étagères de bois.

- Je vous en prie, choisissez celui que vous voulez.

Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il parcourut les différentes colonnes, cherchant le récit susceptible de lui plaire. Voldemort darda un regard sur chacun de ses gestes, lui semblant pour le moins indécis.

A dire vrai, il y avait un tel choix que le garçon fut bientôt incapable de se décider.

Puis, dans un élan inattendu, il perçut la main du Lord près de son visage pour extraire du meuble un livre épais. Voldemort tendit le bien à son jeune assistant qui n'eut d'autre possibilité que de le prendre.

Tel un grimoire, la couverture paraissait ancienne. Harry s'apprêta à regarder le résumé figurant au dos quand l'homme l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

- Faites-moi une faveur. J'aimerais que vous lisiez ce livre sans prendre connaissance du synopsis. Je trouve que cela gâche l'intrigue, vous comprenez ? Et si toutefois cette œuvre ne vous plaît pas, vos serez libre d'en choisir une autre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il regarda plus attentivement le livre se sentant tout à coup intrigué par son contenu. Mais il songea qu'il aurait tout le loisir de le découvrir dans les jours à venir.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite le bureau du Lord qui s'installa calmement à son siège.

Un moment s'écoula avant que l'homme ne débute un nouveau sujet.

- Vous savez Harry, j'ai invité la plupart de mes associés pour ce fameux bal du trente-et-un décembre. Et pour être franc, j'ose espérer que vous accepterez de vous joindre à nous pour cette fête. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Comme si une révélation lui était soudainement apparue, le garçon demeura inerte.

De toute évidence, l'idée de participer à ce bal ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit et ce, pour plusieurs raisons.

Harry était réaliste. Il savait déjà quel genre de personnes serait présente à ce bal, et sans vouloir paraître négatif, son statut n'entrait dans aucune de ces catégories. En effet, même si aujourd'hui il était l'assistant de Lord Voldemort, ce fait ne changerait aucunement sa place initiale et la façon dont les gens le jugeraient.

D'autre part, accepter cette invitation signifierait qu'il ne serait pas présent pour fêter le nouvel an avec ses proches, et le jeune homme pouvait difficilement le concevoir.

Il se pinça maladroitement la lèvre inférieure tout en se demandant quelle était la meilleure manière de décliner une telle proposition ? D'ailleurs, en aurait-il seulement la force ?

Le Lord faisait tellement pour lui qu'il ne voulait paraître ingrat.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? Questionna Voldemort en observant le visage torturé du garçon. Ma proposition n'a pas l'air de vous faire plaisir. Constata-t-il.

- Oh non, ne croyez pas cela. Démentit le jeune homme. Je suis simplement surpris. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de m'inviter parce que je suis votre assistant.

Le regard de son patron se fit brusquement plus captivant. Subitement mal à l'aise, celui d'Harry le fuit. Voldemort se leva et une fois qu'il fut à proximité, il lui encercla les épaules tout en captant de nouveau l'attention du plus jeune.

- Je ne comptais pas vous inviter par pitié ou par obligation. Je le fais uniquement parce que j'en ai envie. Votre présence apportera quelque chose de différent.

Il marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre.

- Au fils des jours, vous allez faire de nombreuses connaissances parmi mes collaborateurs et autres personnes avec lesquelles je dois entretenir de bons rapports. Mais vous allez aussi vous rendre compte que la plupart des gens sont d'une banalité affligeante. Ce bal n'a pas lieu pour que je puisse y conclure une quelconque affaire ou débattre de politique. Je désire avant tout m'amuser. Alors, quoi de plus normal que de passer un agréable moment en compagnie de personnes avec lesquelles on s'entend bien ? N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. Répondit Harry.

- Je ne veux pas vous obliger à venir si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Après tout, ma présence vous semblera peut-être un fardeau à supporter ? Fit le Lord avec ironie. Ce à quoi Harry répondit par un rire franc.

- Votre présence est loin d'être un fardeau, au contraire. Vous faites tellement pour moi que je ne sais comment vous exprimer ma gratitude.

- Et bien si vous acceptez mon invitation, considérez que ce sera fait. Proposa l'homme avec ténacité.

Harry exprima un sourire mi-gêné, mi-amusé. Il était une fois de plus troublé par l'attention que lui portait Voldemort. Néanmoins, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait flatté par cette exclusivité.

Il releva son regard baigné d'une lueur toujours aussi étincelante. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme sut qu'il n'aurait plus la volonté de refuser. Alors vaincu, il décréta :

- Très bien, je serai des vôtres.

Curieusement, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Voldemort, il revenait toujours sur ses décisions. Pour le convaincre, l'homme choisissait souvent les termes appropriés. La persuasion était comme une seconde nature chez lui.

- Vous verrez, je suis sûr que vous passerez une bonne soirée…

- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Interrompit la faible voix de Pettigrow qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Interrogea le Lord d'un ton beaucoup moins amène que celui employé avec le garçon.

- Monsieur le maire est ici, il vient d'arriver. Informa le serviteur.

- Très bien. Fais-le patienter quelques minutes dans mon salon privé. Je ne serai pas long.

Pettigrow acquiesça, puis se retira discrètement. Voldemort se tourna de nouveau vers son apprenti, croisant son regard qui étincelait d'un vert précieux.

- Je vais vous envoyer Séverus Rogue. C'est avec lui que vous travaillerez en binôme. Il vous expliquera les projets sur lesquels nous travaillons récemment, ainsi que la façon de les traiter. Pour l'instant, je dois m'entretenir avec un vieil ami. Vous m'excuserez, j'espère.

- Oui, bien sûr. Répondit instantanément le jeune homme.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0 **

Cornélius Fudge était un homme de taille moyenne, et âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Son visage arborait des traits sévères qui mettaient en valeur une allure imposante et déterminée. Le haut de son crâne était dégarni, formant une couronne où s'étendait une chevelure argentée. Il portait toujours un costume sombre muni d'une cravate noire en soie.

La fortune de Cornélius Fudge était basée sur une campagne électorale qui avait fait de lui le maire de la splendide ville de Plymouth. Les habitants l'acclamaient comme un sauveur, une sorte de représentant héroïque qu'il s'accommodait de faire valoir.

Seulement, Cornélius était tout sauf un héros. Il était capable des pires mensonges pour arriver au sommet, de fausses promesses pour s'accaparer le soutien que les gens lui apportaient. Mais surtout, il était un grand manipulateur lors de ses discours et réunions d'affaire.

Malheureusement, il allait apprendre que dans l'art et la manière de manipuler, il y avait toujours plus fort que soi.

- Monsieur le maire. Emergea une voix glaciale provenant de la porte d'entrée.

- Lord Voldemort. Répondit ce dernier d'un ton laissant penser qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'homme. Je pensais que nous en avions fini tous les deux.

- Personne n'en a jamais fini avec moi mon cher Fudge. Par ailleurs, je vais avoir besoin de votre soutien pour mener à bien ma nouvelle société.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne fais plus d'affaire avec vous. Je suis maire, j'ai des devoirs envers les citoyens de cette ville.

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de me refuser quoi que ce soit. Et si jamais ce déni persistait, j'ai ici quelques arguments qui, j'en suis certain, vous convaincront. Fit-il en déposant un dossier sur la table basse en verre du salon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouvrez-le. Incita Voldemort.

La main de Fudge sembla hésiter quelques seconde savant de s'emparer de l'enveloppe.

Il ouvrit celle-ci sans encombre pour en sortir plusieurs documents qui avaient de quoi faire pâlir dangereusement l'homme qui les regarder. Ses mains se mirent à trembler anormalement tandis que ses yeux exprimèrent un regard inquiétant.

- J'espère que vous redeviendrez très vite raisonnable. Je doute que vous ayez envie que tous vos lecteurs qui vous on tant soutenus lors de votre campagne voit quel homme vous êtes réellement. Il serait regrettable de perdre ce poste que vous avez avec autant d'ardeur acquis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je croyais que vous aviez fait disparaître toutes les preuves ? S'énerva Fudje en se levant du canapé.

- Disons que je les aie soigneusement conservés dans la perspective où je serais contraint de les utiliser.

- Pour me faire du chantage ! S'exclama rageusement le maire. N'oubliez pas que je connais aussi certains de vos secrets Voldemort. Il ne tient qu'à moi de ne pas les révéler.

- Eh bien, allez-y. Souffla le Lord dans un sourire. Seulement, je doute que vous soyez prêt à passer vos prochaines années derrière les barreaux d'une cellule. Car, en me dénonçant, vous vous dénoncez vous-même. Avec les preuves que j'avance, votre culpabilité sera indéniable ; alors que vous, vous n'avez que votre parole et aucune preuve concrète contre moi.

- Je peux en trouver. Contredit l'homme.

Voldemort effectua un sourire mauvais devant l'argument pathétique qu'essayait de feindre Fudge.

- Croyez-vous sincèrement que je serais assez stupide pour vous laisser à portée d'informations qui pourraient me compromettre ? Questionna le Lord d'une voix maîtrisée mais intensément froide. Je ne suis pas un amateur, et si vous décidez de jouer à ce jeu là avec moi, je vous conseille de bien choisir vos cartes. La partie pourrait bien être des plus déplaisantes.

- Vous me menacez ?

- Non, je vous donne seulement un subtil conseil. Mais, qu'importent les façons, tôt ou tard vous devrez faire face aux conséquences de vos actes. Décréta le Lord en baissant les yeux vers le dossier pour les remonter aussitôt vers l'homme. Toutefois, je suppose que vous préféreriez tard. Sourit-il.

- Vous êtes vraiment le diable. Cracha Fudge avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

- Allons, vous vous êtes mis tout seul dans cette situation infernale. Et puis, je ne vous demande pas grand chose en comparaison de ce que j'ai fait pour vous, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- Pour le moment rien, c'est encore trop tôt. Mais je vous aviserai de la situation en temps voulu. En attendant, soyez sage. Continuez à plaire aux gens et tout ira pour le mieux.

- C'est bon, vous avez terminé, je peux m'en aller ? Questionna froidement l'homme.

- Mais faites donc. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée monsieur le maire.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

- Monsieur Potter.

Une voix à la fois rauque et froide percuta les oreilles du jeune homme. Ce dernier détourna son visage pour découvrir un teint pâle où un regard d'une intense noirceur l'observait sans ciller.

L'homme s'approcha lentement, dominant le garçon d'une bonne tête. Harry ne décela aucune émotion sur son visage, comme s'il n'en possédait pas. Il tenait dans la main droite une pochette qu'il posa sur le bureau du Lord. Puis d'une même éloquence, il s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

- Je crois qu'il est inutile que je me présente, vous savez qui je suis ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête sans émettre le moindre son. Si la présence du Lord le mettait parfois mal à l'aise, celle de cet homme était pire que tout.

- Etant donné que vous n'avez aucune expérience, ni aucune connaissance de nos fonctions commerciales, je vais vous expliquer en détail ce que nous faisons et ce qu'on attend de vous. Si quelque chose vous échappe, arrêtez-moi immédiatement.

Rogue marqua un bref arrêt avant de poursuivre :

- Bien. Comme vous avez du le remarquer, Lord Voldemort possède beaucoup d'entreprises. Au fils des années, nos investissements nous ont permis de couvrir un marché important. Par exemple, nous avons acheté des hôtels, qui ont été entièrement restaurés. Notre clientèle apprécie beaucoup le confort et la somptuosité qu'offrent nos chambres. Mais outre la qualité des lieux, nous disposons d'un personnel recruté avec soin. Beaucoup de célébrités ont déjà logé dans nos établissements. Il est donc de notre devoir de leur offrir le meilleur. Tout comme il sera de votre devoir de prospérer et d'améliorer l'avenir de nos entreprises.

Harry perçut l'homme lui tendre plusieurs pochettes. Sans comprendre, il s'en empara tout en relevant son regard incertain vers Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ceci est une copie des dossiers sur lesquels je travaille. Expliqua l'homme. Vous y trouverez différentes entreprises dont nous cherchons à évaluer le potentiel. Il faudra donc faire une étude approfondie de chacune d'entres elles.

- Une étude ? Répéta Harry.

- Oui, analyser leurs comptes, les taux d'actions, vérifier qu'elles effectuent des bénéfices réguliers, ce genre de chose. Il faut savoir que les actions d'entreprises qui ont une relative rente de situation vont nous épargner de la concurrence. Pour être plus précis, disons que nous aimons les belles entreprises qui occupent des positions dominantes, dont le savoir-faire est difficile à copier, et bien entendu, le métier durable. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, monsieur. Répondit le jeune homme qui était très attentif aux explications de son interlocuteur.

- Si à un moment ou à un autre, vous n'êtes pas sûr d'une chose, et même si cette dernière vous paraît futile, il est évidemment préférable que vous veniez me consulter. De toute façon, vous ne pourrez valider aucune initiative seule. Lorsque vous aurez terminé de travailler sur un dossier ou de l'étudier, il faut obligatoirement l'apporter à Lord Voldemort. C'est lui qui confirmera vos décisions.

- Très bien. Acquiesça le garçon.

- Avez-vous des questions ?

- Pour le moment, non.

- Bien. Dès demain, nous nous mettrons au travail. J'étudierai plusieurs dossiers avec vous afin que vous assimiliez une bonne démarche. Je crois savoir que Narcissa vous à fait visiter les lieux hier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, oui. Articula le jeune homme tout en songeant qu'il lui faudrait davantage un plan pour cerner les différents recoins de ce manoir.

- Vous viendrez demain à mon bureau. Il se trouve au deuxième étage, dans l'aile sud. Venez à neuf heures et ne soyez pas en retard !

De nouveau, le jeune homme opina du chef sans pour autant oser croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis.

D'où lui venait une telle intimidation que cet homme exerçait sur lui ? Travailler à ces côtés ne serait vraiment pas une partie de plaisir.

Sans plus un mot, Rogue le salua avant de quitter la pièce, non sans réprimer un sourire moqueur qui lui était propre.

**0°0°0°0°0RLRLRLRL0°0°0°0°0**

- Ces escalopes à la crème sont fabuleuses, ma chérie !

Hermione releva la tête, observant son père manger à pleine dent la viande qu'elle avait soigneusement préparée.

- Merci. J'ai essayé de reproduire la recette de maman, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Souligna-t-elle.

- Je t'assure, cette recette est parfaite. Assura Remus.

Elle esquissa un tendre sourire tout en haussant les épaules.

- Quand bien même je l'aurais raté, tu aurais tenu les mêmes propos. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est parce que je suis ton père ! Et un père ne dénigrera jamais sa fille, du moins s'il tient à elle.

Il était vrai que la plupart du temps, la figure paternelle avait tendance à penser que leur fille était la plus jolie, la plus charmante, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les décevoir. Hermione n'était pas à la place des autres filles, mais elle savait pour sa part elle n'aurait jamais voulu décevoir cet homme qui lui portait un amour incommensurable depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, dans cette vieille bâtisse, qui fut jadis son orphelinat.

- Est-ce que je peux quitter la table ? Demanda Luna qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses couverts.

Elle mangeait souvent très peu, mais ce n'était guère par peur de grossir ou tous les complexes que l'on pouvait associer à la nourriture elle-même. Luna n'aimait tout simplement pas rester trop longtemps à table, trouvant plus intéressant de retourner à ses occupations, quelles qu'elles soient.

- D'accord, mais tu débarrasses d'abord ton assiette. Répondit calmement Remus.

La jeune fille s'exécuta immédiatement avant de monter dans sa chambre, pendant que l'aînée apportait le plat de salade à table.

- Tu sais, il y a quelques jours, je suis allée voir la secrétaire administrative pour obtenir ma convocation.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai ! Alors quand vas-tu passer tes examens ? S'enquit son père entre deux bouchées.

- En fait, je n'ai pas encore reçu la convocation, je dois repasser lundi. Mais, la secrétaire m'a informé que mon second trimestre n'était pas encore payé et que sans çà, je ne pourrais pas passer l'examen.

Remus releva son regard vers les prunelles noisette de sa fille tout en arborant une mine des plus navrée.

- Je suis vraiment désolé ma chérie, j'avais complètement oublié. Dit-il. Je réglerai çà demain matin, je te le promets !

- Papa, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? La banque a appelé durant ton absence, et ils disent qu'ils ne pourront pas accepter de te faire un nouveau crédit. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Interrogea-t-elle d'un ton morose.

- Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.

- Si papa, justement je suis inquiète ! Répliqua Hermione avec ardeur. Ecoute, je t'ai dit que si mes études coûtaient trop chères, je pourrais me reconvertir dans une autre filière.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Rugit son père. Je n'empêcherai pas ma fille de faire de brillantes études. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, tu comprends ?

- Le mieux pour moi, au point de te ruiner ? Mais tu as pensé à Luna ? Et maman, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait ?

- Ca suffit ! Fit-il en se levant. Le sujet est clos, tu t'occupes de tes études et moi du reste.

Hermione n'ajouta rien.

Le silence retomba de manière spectaculaire, et l'atmosphère jusqu'ici chaleureuse, fit place au plus glacial des repas.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre à plus ou moins comblé vos attentes !**

**Je tiens à savoir exactement ce que vous en avez pensés ! Et pour cela la seule solution c'est un petit (ou long) commentaire de vos part ! **

Maintenant place aux réponses des reviews anonymes :

**WhiteCoco** : C'est vrai que ce petit message à moins le mérite d'être clair ! Alors dis-moi attends-tu toujours aussi impatiement la suite ? (je prirai pour que se soit le cas !). Gros bisous à toi et un grand merci pour ton commentaire !

**hinata_chan05** : Alors comme çà tu as lu ma première fic ! Je dois avouer que je n'en suis plus trés fier (trop de fautes et autres petites choses jonchent cette histoire). Mais j'ose éspérer avoir fais quelques progrès ! Sinon, je suis contente que tu es apprécié le chapitre précédent ! Et comme j'ai vue que tu avais hâte de lire la suite je serais curieuse de savoir ce que tu en pensé ?

Je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère à bientôt !

PS : Harry Potter 6 t'as déçus ? Ne t'inquiété pas, tu es loin d'être la seule !

**cafrine** : Comme tu l'as dit la technique du croisage de doigts fonctionne pour obtenir ce que l'on veut ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à te dire que Drago Malfoy va bel et bien apparaître dans cette histoire même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! (est oui il aime bien ce faire désirer !)

En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé un mot que j'ai pris plaisir à lire ! Je te fais plein de bisous !

A bientôt !

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : **

La chaleur de l'eau enveloppait son corps, faisant iriser ses poils et bouger ses cheveux comme si l'action du vent en était la cause.

Son esprit était plongé dans une source de béatitude ou régnait un calme complet. Seul un léger bourdonnement venait tinter au creux de ses oreilles, pour le moins insensibles à cet impact…

D'ordinaire, Harry n'aimait pas les bains.

Pour lui, une douche avait l'avantage d'être plus rapide et de consommer beaucoup moins d'eau. Cependant, le jeune homme devait avouer que pour se relaxer et apprécier les senteurs des huiles qui lui étaient généreusement offertes, il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un bon bain, qui plus est, celui de ses appartements plus précisément.

La pièce exhalait une odeur particulière et lui rappelait le printemps, sa saison préférée.

Tout refleurissait à cette période de l'année. Tandis que le soleil rallongeait les jours, les parfums envahissaient l'atmosphère et les cieux adoptaient une jolie couleur azur.

Au fil de l'année, chaque saison possédait un charme plus ou moins prononcé. Mais le printemps révélait une élégance que le brun appréciait tout particulièrement.

S'enivrant une dernière fois de cette senteur, Harry ferma doucement ses yeux en prenant une bouffée d'air afin de remplir ses poumons.

De là, il plongea le reste de sa tête sous l'eau, déjà bien ensevelie par la mousse crépitante.

Une fois l'organisme privé d'air, le temps défilait toujours plus vite. Cependant Harry ne resta pas plus de vingt secondes sous ce liquide naturel. Car, même s'il pouvait demeurer en apnée plus longtemps, il ne le faisait jamais pour la simple et bonne raison que cela le terrifiait.

En effet, étant plus jeune, il avait failli se noyer. Cet incident était d'ailleurs la conséquence d'une des nombreuses plaisanteries cruelles que Dudley lui faisait subir à longueur de journée.

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se rebeller chaque fois qu'il en avait la possibilité.

Si seulement il avait su, il n'aurait pas répliqué à ces paroles cinglantes ce jour-là.

Il ne se souvenait plus exactement des événements, ni des raisons qui avaient conduit son cousin à le pousser dans ce lac, où jadis il allait se promener. Néanmoins, il se rappelait parfaitement de la peur qu'il avait ressentie.

Se débattre sans parvenir à rester hors de l'eau. Lutter contre chaque gorgée qui semblait vouloir l'étrangler, et tenter de s'accrocher à quelque chose d'inexistant.

Jamais il ne fut aussi angoissé de toute sa vie. Et jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il avait cru mourir.

Heureusement, un inconnu passant par là avait remarqué la scène, et Harry fut ainsi sauvé de justesse.

Le pire est que son cousin ne fut même pas réprimandé pour son attitude. A croire que sa vie ne valait vraiment rien pour son oncle te sa tante.

S'il ne l'avait pas encore compris à l'époque, aujourd'hui il savait au moins qu'il ne pouvait plus rien attendre de ces gens-là. Parfois, il pensait même qu'effacer leur existence de sa mémoire serait plus facile, ainsi que de balayer toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées par leur faute.

Depuis, Harry avait vaincu sa crainte de l'eau. Plus tard, il avait appris à nager et il s'était même rendu plusieurs fois à la piscine.

Cependant et malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait déployée, le jeune homme était conscient que cette faiblesse quelque peu refoulée ne l'avait jamais quitté. Plus que ça, elle l'accompagnait chaque fois qu'il surmontait, ce qui était pour lui une épreuve. Par exemple, il pouvait nager dans l'eau sans vraiment s'y sentir à l'aise. Il pouvait prendre un bain sans rester plus d'une vingtaine de secondes sous l'eau, ou encore aller à la piscine en tâchant de rester non loin du bord.

On dit que le temps guérit les blessures. Harry espérait bien vérifier un jour la véracité de ce dicton.

Pendant qu'il observait l'eau se vider lentement, assis dans la baignoire, il tenta de chasser ses sombres pensées.

Il attrapa une serviette située à proximité et s'en recouvrit tout en appréciant la texture douce. Dès qu'il eut été sec, il revêtit ses affaires en regardant le reflet que lui réfléchissait l'imposant miroir de la salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui, il avait opté pour une chemise noire rayée et un pantalon en jean blanc. En plus d'être confortable, ce dernier possédait une jolie coupe. Pour éviter de le perdre, Harry enfilait généralement une ceinture noire qui s'accommodait avec ses chaussures.

Si l'ensemble paraissait simple en soi, sur le jeune homme il dévoilait un attrait qui ne laissait guère indifférent…

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

D'un air impassible, il observait les feuilles s'empiler les une sur les autres, délivrant le parfum de l'encre encore fraîche.

D'ici trois minutes, l'imprimante aurait achevé sa besogne pour le grand bonheur de son patron qui attendait impatiemment ce dossier.

Théodore songea même un instant qu'il pourrait feindre un problème, histoire de faire languir son père un peu plus longtemps. Seulement, il n'était pas idiot au point d'attiser le courroux de ce dernier. Alors il se ravisa.

Parfois, il se demandait ce qui était le plus pénible ? Travailler pour son père qui était en même temps son patron ? Ou effectuer un boulot qui le répugnait ?

Cruel dilemme, songea-t-il. Son père était quelqu'un de peu appréciable, voir tout simplement détestable. Il était exigeant, et ses ordres étaient difficilement négociables.

Puis d'un autre côté, ce métier ne le passionnait guère. En réalité, il l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Mais il continuait à l'accomplir au risque de déplaire à son géniteur.

Théodore n'avait jamais parlé de sa relation avec Harry. Dans sa famille, l'homosexualité était contre nature, une chose abjecte qu'il fallait à tout prix éradiquer. Une chose que ne supporterait certainement pas son père et que son fils se lassait de dissimuler.

Toutefois, divulguer cette information ne lui causerait que du tort dans l'immédiat. Car, s'il venait à le faire, il perdrait son foyer, son travail, et sa famille le bannirait sans aucun doute possible. Or, Théodore vivait entièrement au dépend de celle-ci. Par conséquent il ne pouvait révéler ce secret qui lui pesait sur la conscience.

Soupirant, il rassembla la pile de feuilles et la rangea soigneusement dans une pochette adaptée. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre afin de s'enquérir de l'heure qu'il jugea peu avancée.

Il se demanda soudain ce que pouvait bien faire son petit ami ?

Harry n'était parti que depuis trois jours, et pourtant il lui manquait cruellement comme si son absence datait de plusieurs semaines.

Hier soir, il s'était décidé à l'appeler. Le jeune homme lui avait alors relaté son arrivée, sa découverte des lieux ainsi que les personnes qui l'entouraient. Théo était soulagé d'apprendre que son compagnon s'était plus ou moins intégré à ce nouveau milieu. Il avait même ri lorsqu'Harry lui avoua s'être perdu plusieurs fois au sein du manoir qu'il décrivait comme un joyau.

Même si son petit ami lui certifia qu'il ne s'agissait que de futilité, quelque chose semblait pourtant le préoccuper.

En effet, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude austère et froide de son nouveau partenaire de travail. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Harry avait l'impression que Severus Rogue avait franchement décidé de le haïr.

Théo avait donc supposé que cet homme était naturellement distant avec les gens ? Ou alors il agissait ainsi parce qu'Harry était nouveau et qu'il voulait tout simplement le tester ?

Quelles autres explications aurait-il pu fournir ? Son petit ami était une personne agréable, intéressante et qui plus est, intelligente. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le détester, surtout si on ne le connaissait pas.

Malheureusement, Harry se sentait mal à l'idée qu'une personne puisse l'exécrer sans en comprendre la cause. Il ne voulait surtout pas déplaire et encore moins créer d'ennuis à quiconque. Sa bonté était encore une qualité que Théo admirait chez lui.

**- « **_Monsieur Nott. S'éleva une voix féminine. Votre père vous demande._ » 

Théodore soupira en décrétant d'un ton monotone.

**- « **_Très bien, j'arrive_. »

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la salle de bain, Harry se dirigea vers son bureau pour s'emparer de son téléphone, qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

Son regard se posa rapidement sur l'appareil trônant au milieu de son pupitre. Un employé lui avait apporté un ordinateur portable flambant neuf sur ordre de Lord Voldemort. Il était en effet plus aisé et plus rapide de travailler sur informatique de nos jours. Mais Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à recevoir un tel outil qu'il serait seul à utiliser, et dont il valait mieux ignorer le prix.

Il était vraiment trop gâté ! Pensa-t-il.

Tandis qu'il quittait ses appartements, il croisa sa femme de chambre, Alice.

D'un naturel craintif et réservé, la jeune femme devait avoir environ vint-cinq ans et ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre cinquante-huit. Son visage fin et ses grands yeux bleus étaient relevés d'une longue chevelure d'or. Bien que le jeune homme fût persuadé qu'en les détachants, elle ne serait que plus rayonnante, ils étaient toujours liés en un chignon.

C'est elle qui nettoyait sa chambre, lui apportait des serviettes et venait tous les jours faire le lit en changeant régulièrement les draps.

Bien entendu, n'ayant pas l'habitude, Harry avait pris soin de le faire la première fois qu'il dormit au manoir. Ce n'est qu'après avoir rencontré la jeune femme qu'il apprit qu'il serait désormais dispensé de cette tâche.

- « _Bonjour Alice, comment allez-vous ce matin ?_ » Demanda-t-il poliment.

D'emblée, les joues de la jeune blonde adoptèrent une couleur rosé, révélant sa grande timidité. Certains auraient pu trouver son manque d'assurance des plus agaçants. Mais loin de cette image, Harry la trouvait tout simplement charmante.

- « _Je vais bien, monsieur Potter. Je vous remercie de me le demander_ ».

- « _Voyons Alice, ne m'appelez pas monsieur Potter. Je suis plus jeune que vous, et puis ne vous ai-je pas dit la dernière fois que vous pouviez m'appeler par mon prénom ?_ »

La jeune femme parut subitement embarrassée. Elle détourna quelques secondes son regard avant de le poser de nouveau sur le garçon.

- « _Ici, les domestiques n'ont pas le droit d'appeler les assistants ainsi que les invités de Lord Voldemort par leur prénom_ ».

- « _Oh, je vois_ ». Répondit Harry, qui manifestement, l'ignorait.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de reporter son intention sur sa femme de chambre.

- « _Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Lorsque vous et moi serons seuls, vous pourrez employer mon prénom et personne n'en sera rien. Vous êtes d'accord_ ? »

Elle acquiesça positivement en arborant un nouveau sourire qui embellissait son visage angélique.

- « _Je vous ai déposé mon linge dans le panier de la salle de bain. Mais je peux très bien le mettre moi-même dans la machine si vous voulez ? _»

- « _Oh, non ! Je vais m'en occuper. Je vous le rapporterai dès qu'il sera lavé, séché et repassé_ ».

- « _Très bien, dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne journée_ ».

- « _Bonne journée à vous aussi, Harry_ ». Murmura-t-elle avant de passer dans sa chambre pour commencer à nettoyer.

D'un pas fluide, le jeune homme continua sa route pour se diriger vers le couloir principal en vue de rejoindre les appartements de Colin.

Heureux d'avoir trouvé une personne de son âge et avec laquelle il s'entendait bien, il se plaisait à lui rendre régulièrement visite même, si celles-ci étaient parfois de courte durée.

Colin était un garçon discret qui s'intéressait à toutes sortes de chose, même les plus banales. Il appréciait énormément la présence d'Harry qui lui inspirait confiance.

Effectivement, depuis son arrivée au manoir, peu de personnes lui parlaient avec respect ou courtoisie. Il avait l'impression d'être sans cesse méprisé ou transparent face à leurs regards accompagnés de paroles blessantes.

Harry était différent, et il s'adressait à lui comme un ami. Il ne pensait pas valoir mieux et sa présence, telle une source de soulagement, le rassurait. Sans le savoir, il l'aidait à ne pas sombrer dans les pires méandres du moment…

L'aile ouest débouchait directement sur une série de chambres, dont celle de Colin. Harry s'apprêta à la franchir lorsqu'une agréable mélodie s'éleva alors dans les airs.

Bien que le son fût vague et lointain, il se surprit à ralentir sa course pour l'écouter plus attentivement.

Tel un papillon attiré par la lumière, il changea de direction pour se laisser guider par cette sublime symphonie.

Il gravit l'un des escaliers menant au troisième étage où débouchait un large couloir. Ce dernier était décoré de tableaux dont la peinture semblait ressortir de l'ombre pour accentuer les moindres courbes, les moindres traits, même les plus insignifiants.

Habituellement, Harry aurait prêté une plus grande importance à ses peintures dont la beauté était indéniable. Seulement, le garçon poursuivit son ascension vers une double porte qui captait toute son intention.

De là, il pouvait entendre chaque son délivré avec la plus grande grâce, et chaque touche pressée avec un soin démesuré.

Le morceau que le pianiste interprétait était tout simplement subjuguant. Les notes étaient à la fois légères et précises, et l'atmosphère qui en découlait relatait une expression mélancolique et profondément touchante, telle une caresse qui lui effleurait le corps.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry se sentait ainsi envoûté par une œuvre musicale. Lorsque les notes se firent plus intenses et plus soutenues, il put sentir son cœur vibrer.

Il ferma soudain les yeux, tentant de se concentrer le plus possible sur son ouïe afin d'apprécier la virtuosité de ce pianiste.

Immobile, il songea qu'il pourrait écouter ce morceau pendant des heures. Un instant, l'envie de pousser cette porte et découvrir qui pouvait bien s'y cacher lui effleura même l'esprit. Cependant, au risque de briser cette symphonie, il rejeta cette idée.

Envieux, le garçon aurait donné cher pour posséder cet insigne talent. Bien qu'on lui répétât souvent qu'il avait un don pour le dessin, il pensa que ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui lui était inexorablement présenté.

Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir rencontré un pianiste depuis qu'il vivait ici.

Peut-être était-il arrivé aujourd'hui ? Peut-être était-ce Lord Voldemort qui l'avait fait mander pour une raison quelconque ?

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse tout simplement d'une personne qu'il connaisse et dont il ignore les aptitudes pour le piano ? Mais le jeune homme douta quelque peu de cette hypothèse.

Soudain, la musique s'évapora. Comme s'il venait de s'éveiller d'un profond sommeil, Harry reprit conscience.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il était bien loin de ses appartements ou encore ceux de Colin. D'ailleurs, il n'avait sûrement aucun droit de se trouver là. Il n'était pas chez lui après tout. Errer dans les couloirs en écoutant aux portes comme un malotru ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas !

Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un élan spontané, le jeune homme avait déjà quitté le lieu pour rejoindre la chambre de Colin.

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, la mélodie ne quitta plus son esprit.

**0°0°0°0°0RLRLRLRL0°0°0°0°0**

La chambre numéro dix-huit située au troisième étage de l'hôpital d'Héridas, était l'une des plus jolies de ce centre hospitalier.

En effet, Remus l'avait accommodé en fonction des goûts de sa femme.

Parfois, il lui apportait un bouquet composé exclusivement d'iris violets, ses fleurs favorites. D'autres fois, il lui lisait des livres, et notamment des poèmes. Mais ce que Remus préférait le plus, c'était ouvrir la sublime boite à musique qui reposait sur un meuble, non loin du lit de sa bien aimée.

Cette boite avait appartenu à la mère de Tonks, Androméda qui, à sa mort avait légué ses principaux biens à son unique enfant.

L'objet était de forme rectangulaire, et façonné dans le style du dix-huitième siècle. Elle avait été sculptée dans un bois noir précieux. Le coffret comportait un miroir intérieur sur le couvercle et un tiroir dans le bas laissait entrevoir de la place pour y déposer quelques bijoux.

Pour Tonks, cette boite ne valait rien, mais elle renfermait une valeur sentimentale. C'est pourquoi son mari avait pris soin de lui apporter, afin que sa douce mélodie l'accompagne dans ce monde où il ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Assis sur une chaise, il passa une main devant ses yeux fatigués tandis que le souvenir d'un rêve refit surface…

Ils étaient assis sur une serviette de pique-nique où reposait une multitude de fruits et de sucreries. Ils étaient ceints par des arbres en pleine floraison, et ceux-ci ressemblaient étrangement à des cerisiers au mois de mai.

Le ciel était très clair, et l'atmosphère reposante. Non loin d'eux, se situait un lac où il pouvait clairement entendre l'eau dévaler les petites cascades. Mais à cet instant, son esprit n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

- « _Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?_ »

Il lui avait souri avec toute la douceur dont il était capable en lui répondant d'un même ton :

- « _Parce que tu es magnifique_ »

Ce compliment révéla son somptueux sourire et ce fut la dernière image qu'il entrevit avant de se réveiller.

Un réveil beaucoup trop brutal qui le ramena à la dure réalité.

Jours après jours, il se répétait qu'il aurait dû être présent ce fameux soir, et qu'il aurait préféré être à sa place. Il n'oublierait jamais l'instant où Tonks lui avait dit « _ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps_ ». Cette phrase restait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Le lundi, était son jour attitré pour aller faire les courses. Tonks adorait préparer ces biscuits à la violette, dont les enfants raffolaient. Cependant, Remus avait omis d'acheté la poudre d'amande pour qu'elle puisse les réalisés. Etant donné que le magasin n'était pas loin et que ce dernier n'était pas encore fermé, elle avait décidé d'y aller seule prenant comme à son habitude, son sac et sa veste qu'elle enfila tout en lançant d'un ton jovial :

- « _Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps_ ».

Sur ce, elle avait quitté la maison pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Remus travaillait chez lui ce soir-là. Il mettait au point un nouveau prototype, qu'il espérait dans un proche avenir fabriquer en grande quantité. C'est alors qu'il reçut un appel de l'hôpital lui expliquant qu'un chauffeur avait renversé sa femme et qu'il avait pris la fuite.

Plus tard, une enquête avait été menée. Malheureusement, personne ne put identifier la voiture, la plaque ou encore le chauffeur qui n'avait jamais pris la peine de se faire connaître.

Et Remus Lupin n'avait jamais pu accepter cela.

- « _Papa_ ».

Hermione était à la porte, sa voix à la fois douce et triste fit sortir l'homme de ses songes, ou plutôt de ses souvenirs douloureux qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas ressasser.

Elle lui apporta un café tout chaud qu'elle déposa au creux de ses mains.

- « _Une infirmière va bientôt arriver pour commencer à administrer le nouveau traitement. Les médecins disent que les résultats de celui-ci ont été concluants sur plusieurs patients dans le même état que maman_ ».

- « _C'est ce qu'ils ont également dit sur les premiers, et pourtant il n'y a eu aucune amélioration_ ». Décréta son père.

La jeune fille arbora une moue compatissante.

- « _Je sais_ » murmura-t-elle doucement.

- « _Mais il n'existe encore aucun remède qui soit capable de sortir un malade du coma. C'est un état encore trop difficile à analyser et il existe tant de cas différents. Les médecins font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous aider. Il faut leur faire confiance et essayer, même s'il n'y a aucune garantie que ce traitement sera meilleur que les précédents_ ».

Sa fille avait raison, il ne pouvait demander un miracle de la part des médecins. Il ne pouvait pas les accuser, ni même leur en vouloir.

Alors que lui restait-il à faire ? Prier, peut-être. Il le faisait déjà depuis des mois, mais en vain.

L'espoir était tout ce qui lui restait. Car, ne disait-on pas qu'il faisait vivre ?

- « _Je vais chercher Luna à l'école_ ». Signala Hermione en enfilant son manteau.

Son père jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il était ici, l'heure défilait beaucoup trop vite, si bien qu'il en venait même à perdre la notion du temps.

- « _Voudrais-tu manger quelque chose de particulier ce soir ?_ » Demanda sa fille, sachant qu'après avoir récupéré sa sœur à l'école, elle s'occuperait prioritairement du repas en revenant à la maison.

- « _Non, il n'y a rien qui me vienne à l'esprit. Mais demande à Luna, je suis sûr qu'elle aura une idée en tête_ ».

Hermione acquiesça avant de s'emparer des clés du véhicule.

- « _A tout à l'heure !_ » Lança-t-elle.

- « _Fais attention sur la route !_ » Prévint son père.

- « _Je serai prudente. En revanche, je crois qu'il serait bon de faire réviser la voiture_ ». Souligna la brune.

- « _Elle fait un bruit de plus en plus étrange et si on tarde trop, cela pourrait bien s'aggraver_ ».

- « _Je prendrai rendez-vous chez le garagiste_ ». Répondit Remus étant pleinement conscient qu'il aurait dû le faire depuis un moment.

Néanmoins, il avait souvent tendance à remettre à plus tard ce qu'il pouvait faire le jour même.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Le feu se consumait lentement au gré des flammes qui frôlaient, rasaient ou transperçaient le bois sec. Parfois, de légers craquements survenaient tandis que la pièce s'imprégnait d'une chaleur euphorique où émergeait une lueur incandescente.

Une pluie torrentielle avait submergé la ville de Plymouth et ses environs. Le ciel noir grondait sous de puissants éclairs qui jaillissaient furieusement, fendant le ciel en deux.

Lorsque Colin s'éveilla, la première chose qu'il perçut à travers la vitre du plafond, furent les innombrables étoiles, chacune brillant d'un éclat singulier. Il les regarda quelques secondes avec attention avant de reporter son regard à ses côtés pour découvrir une place vide et froide.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, cette constatation le blessa.

Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait rien de plus à attendre de la part de cet homme avec lequel il partageait des moments intimes. Cependant, le cœur et l'esprit sont des choses bien distinctes que Colin Crivey ne pouvait pas toujours commander.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il devait endurer, sa présence, ses baisers, ses caresses avaient le don d'effacer la colère qu'il lui portait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil situé non loin de lui où il était clairement indiqué une heure moins cinq.

En rejetant sa longue chevelure en arrière, Colin se redressa pour chercher des yeux ses vêtements qui avaient négligemment atterris sur le sol près du lit. Il les revêtit rapidement afin d'être couvert pour traverser les quelques sombres couloirs du manoir.

Puis, s'avançant lentement, il appuya sa paume sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit délicatement pour quitter silencieusement la chambre du Lord.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Une fois de plus, le sommeil lui échappait.

Il y avait longtemps que Lord Voldemort n'avait pas passé une nuit paisible et agréable où il se réveillerait au rythme du soleil levant. Il avait l'impression de ne même plus rêver, ou sans doute ne s'en souvenait-il pas.

Peut-être travaillait-il trop ?

Cette perspective lui était pourtant ridicule, le travail n'empêchait pas le sommeil de s'établir. Il devrait au contraire l'accélérer. A moins d'être stressé par quelque chose, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre où la pluie cinglait avec force, émettant un bruit distinct qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Pour lui, la nuit était comme un tableau. Elle était à la fois une image que l'on contemplait pour sa beauté, mais aussi pour son mystère qui faisait depuis tout temps méditer les hommes.

Soupirant intérieurement, la vue du dossier errant sur son bureau lui rappela la tâche qu'il devait achever. Malheureusement, sa motivation était désormais infinitésimale. Il finit donc de remplir les derniers critères d'un des documents, puis referma le fichier et rangea son stylo plume dans son tiroir habituel.

De là, il avança sa main pour éteindre la lampe de son bureau, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité totale.

Sentant qu'elle devenait trop pesante pour qu'il daigne y rester une minute de plus, il quitta enfin le lieu.

Les couloirs du manoir émanait une atmosphère froide, et celle-ci donnait l'impression que toute vie semblait éteinte. Seule la démarche assurée du Lord meublait le silence qui régnait entre les murs de son domaine.

Plus loin, il emprunta un des escaliers qui menait à l'étage inférieur. Il ne comptait pas regagner sa chambre dans l'immédiat. De plus, la perspective de rejoindre Colin ne l'enchantait guère.

Pendant qu'il traversait le corridor principal, il s'aperçut qu'une faible lueur éclairait un des principaux salons du manoir.

Qui pouvait bien être encore éveillé à cette heure-ci ?

Intrigué, il se dirigea sans plus tarder vers la source lumineuse. Cette dernière provenait d'une lampe disposée près d'un canapé, où une silhouette immobile reposait à l'extrémité.

Voldemort s'approcha davantage pour constater qu'il s'agissait de son jeune assistant. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était apparemment endormi.

Ses traits parfaits dévoilaient une expression sereine. Il détenait entre ses mains positionnées en croix, le livre que le Lord lui avait conseillé. Très doucement, l'homme lui ôta pour déposer l'ouvrage sur une petite table basse, puis en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, il fit de même avec les lunettes du garçon.

Il était inutile de porter le jeune homme jusqu'à sa chambre, puisqu'il se réveillerait sûrement. Voldemort le fit donc basculer délicatement d'un côté, afin qu'il puisse s'allonger sur toute la longueur du canapé.

Les lèvres du garçon étaient légèrement entrouvertes alors que son torse s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration, ralentie par le sommeil. La texture de sa peau paraissait si lisse et éclatante que l'envie de l'effleurer traversa l'esprit du Lord. Toutefois, il retint ce geste et se contenta de repousser les quelques mèches ornant son front.

Une conclusion s'imposa alors à lui. Ce jeune homme était vraiment beau. Une beauté différente de la sienne, mais tout aussi divine et fascinante.

Par ailleurs, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui, inconsciemment, l'attirait. Quelque chose qu'il ne possédait pas.

Différemment des autres, Voldemort avait la sensation qu'Harry ne possédait aucune pensée malveillante, qu'il serait incapable de faire volontairement souffrir quelqu'un et cela même s'il détestait la personne. Tout chez lui ne reflétait que gentillesse, sincérité et bienveillance. Ce garçon était en quelque sorte l'innocence incarnée. Et ça, jamais le Lord ne l'avait décelé chez quelqu'un auparavant.

Baissant de nouveau son regard sur son visage, il songea qu'il pourrait l'admirer indéfiniment. Mais contre toute attente, il se dirigea vers une armoire pour s'emparer d'une couverture chaude. Il recouvrit son jeune assistant de cette dernière, puis éteignit la lampe en murmurant :

- « _Fais de beaux rêves_ »

Enfin, il quitta le salon silencieusement en arborant un sourire discret.

En cet instant, Voldemort avait une certitude. Harry ne serait pas qu'une simple conquête.

Plus que cela, il serait un véritable défi qu'il se ferait une joie de relever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10** :

Harry arpentait pièces et couloirs, laissant son regard balayer lentement les lieux dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelqu'un.

Cependant, constatent une fois de plus que la pièce était vide, il rebroussa chemin tout en poussant un long soupir de désespoir.

Dommage que son patron ne lui ait pas délégué une copie de son emploi du temps, cela lui aurait sans doute évité de le chercher dans toute la demeure. Pensa-t-il.

Traversant d'une vive allure le grand Hall, Harry aperçut de loin Narcissia Malfoy qui se dirigea instantanément vers lui dés qu'elle le vit.

- « _Monsieur Potter, est-ce que par hasard vous seriez perdu ?_ » Questionna la jeune femme d'un ton toujours aussi aimable.

Elle savait que le garçon avait beaucoup de difficulté à se repérer au sein du manoir, chose qu'elle comprenait parfaitement étant donné la taille de la propriété.

Cependant, une semaine c'était écoulé depuis qu'Harry avait quitté Newport, et à présent il était tout à fait capable de parcourir la demeure sans avoir l'anxiété de s'y égarer.

- « _Non, madame pas cette fois » _Répondit-il d'un air courtois_. « En fait, je cherche Lord Voldemort. Malheureusement, je crains qu'il soit sortit car je ne le trouve nulle part _» Expliqua-t-il.

- « _Ne vous inquiété pas, il est seulement partit faire une promenade à cheval. D'ailleurs…il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir_ » Fit-elle en regardant l'ancienne comtoise située dans un coin de la pièce.

- « _Vous devriez l'attendre à proximité des écuries, je suis sûr qu'il sera de retour d'ici peu_ » Assura-t-elle.

- « _Je vous remercie, madame Malfoy_ »

Narcissia lui sourit, puis elle observa le jeune homme s'éloigner tandis que son visage adopta d'emblée une expression plus inquiétante.

Au premier regard, elle avait toute suite devinée qu'elle apprécierait la présence de ce garçon. Harry était quelqu'un de naturel, d'attachant et surtout d'une gentillesse exemplaire. Le genre de fils que toute mère voudrait avoir et protéger. Songea-t-elle.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas ici par hasard, et encore moins pour des raisons professionnelles comme le Lord semblait vouloir le faire croire. Lucius lui avait déjà fait part de quelques activités pour le moins immoraux auxquelles s'adonnait son patron. Même si la jeune femme n'adhérait aucunement à ce type d'agissement, elle savait néanmoins qu'elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'y mettre à terme.

Parce que, s'opposer à la volonté de Lord Voldemort était tout à la fois imprudent, stupide et surtout inutile. Et ça, Narcissia l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps.

Dehors, le soleil blanc percer timidement les nuages qui imposaient leurs ombres faramineuses au manoir. La brise s'éleva sous les pas du jeune homme qui remarqua à peine l'air glacial tirailler sa peau fragile.

Les écuries étaient situées non loin des jardins inférieurs du domaine. Harry les rejoignit rapidement avant de constater qu'il n'y avait personne mise à part de nombreux chevaux reposant chacun dans un box différent. Ces derniers avaient l'air correctement soignés à en juger par leurs poils brillant, leurs carrures ou encore la propreté de leurs habitats.

Détaillant chacun d'entres eux, Harry reporta finalement toute son attention sur une jument couchée au sol.

Elle possédait une robe de couleur blanche s'accordant avec une longue crinière lui tombant en cascade. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu ciel surprenant, et une expression paisible paraissait émaner de cette sublime créature.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. Il avait toujours apprécié les animaux. Pour lui, ils avaient tous une particularité, une nécessité. Parfois, il se disait même que s'ils ne peuplaient pas cette planète, le monde serait bien triste !

Jusque là indifférent à sa présence, l'animal se redressa soudainement pour avancer jusqu'à l'extrémité du box, tandis que Harry recula avec précaution.

Ne sachant pas de quelle manière pourrait réagir la jument, il avança très lentement sa main, effleurant le museau de la bête qui dégageait chaleur et douceur. Une fois qu'il eut gagné la confiance du cheval, Harry s'autorisa à la caresser, déployant des gestes tendres que l'animal ne refusa pas.

C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche d'un cheval. D'ailleurs, il remarqua à quel point la bête était imposante par sa taille.

- « _On dirait bien que Mirage que vous a adopté !_ »

Harry sursauta pour se retrouver face au Lord qui lui sourit de manière amusé. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, ni entendu ses pas.

L'observant l'espace d'un instant, le garçon remarqua que l'homme avait revêtis une tenue toute particulière.

En effet, il portait de grandes bottes montantes soigneusement cirées sur un pantalon à l'allure simple et ample. Sa veste cintrée retombait en dessous de sa taille, et une longue cape noire coupant des vents les plus rudes épousait de jolies formes, soulignant le caractère parfaitement masculin du maître des lieux.

Voldemort s'approcha davantage de son assistant tandis que cette proximité fit reculer subitement le cheval.

- « _Je suis surpris que vous ayez pu la caresser. D'habitude, elle est bien trop craintive pour se laisser approcher _» Confia-t-il.

- « _Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de spéciale_ » Souffla Harry.

- « _Elle a sans doute pu sentir que vous ne lui feriez aucun mal et qu'elle pouvait se fier à vous. Les animaux ont un sixième sens pour ces choses là_ »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, par conséquent il resta silencieux. Voldemort darda son regard sur lui avant de poursuivre d'une même éloquence :

- _« Est-ce que savez que les véritables chevaux blancs sont très rares, Harry ? La plupart du temps, ils arborent une robe grise très claire qui leur confère une impression de clarté. Mais, Mirage est une authentique jument blanche. C'est ce qui la rend si spécial et particulièrement belle_ »

Harry détourna son visage vers l'animal qui avait adopté la même position que tout à l'heure.

- « _Mirage_ » Répéta-t-il dans un murmure. « _C'est vraiment un beau prénom_ »

- « _Je suis ravie qu'il vous plaise_ » Sourit le Lord. « _Mais dites-moi, vous étiez venu admirer les chevaux ?_ »

- « _Euh, non pas vraiment. En fait, j'ai fini de travailler sur le dossier que monsieur Rogue m'a donné. Je voulais simplement vous le remettre pour que vous vérifiiez que tout est en ordre. Tenez _» Fit Harry en lui tendant son dossier.

Le Lord s'en empara avant de reporter son regard sur son assistant.

- « _Je le regarderai dés cet après-midi_ » Informa l'homme. «_ Est-ce que travailler sur ce projet vous a paru difficile, Harry _? »

- « _Comme vous devez vous en douter je n'ais pas l'habitude de me pencher sur ce genre d'affaire. Cependant, les explications de monsieur Rogne étaient précises et je crois avoir saisi les différentes démarches. J'espère sincèrement que vous serez satisfait de mon travail_ »

- « _Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais ne vous inquiété pas, même si vous avez fait une erreur elle ne sera aucunement préjudiciable puisque je sais parfaitement que c'est la première fois que vous menez ce type d'enquête_ »

- « _Je vous remercie_ »

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Lord.

Finalement, Harry et lui quittèrent les écuries ou ils perçurent Fenrir Greyback en compagnie d'un cheval que le garçon jugea fort élégant.

En l'observant plus attentivement, il réalisa que si Mirage était blanche comme la neige, à l'opposé la robe de celui-ci témoignait d'un noir aussi profond que l'ébène. Son poil n'en paraissait que plus soyeux, reflétant le peu de lumière que le soleil laissait transparaître en cette matinée.

De la même manière, ses yeux émanaient d'une profonde obscurité, telle la noirceur du ciel révélant la nuit. D'ailleurs, ce regard ressemblait étrangement au serpent du maître des lieux, Nagini.

Voldemort s'approcha de la bête, lui prodiguant une longue caresse qui parut décontracter l'animal. Harry songea qu'il devait sûrement s'agir de son cheval. Laissant retomber sa main, le regard du Lord se reporta instinctivement vers son jeune assistant.

- « _Etes-vous déjà monté sur un cheval, Harry ?_ »

Le garçon secoua la tête négativement.

Il n'avait jamais eut l'opportunité de rencontrer quelqu'un possédant une monture, et les Dudley n'aurait jamais payé pour qu'il prenne des cours d'équitation.

- « _Dans ce cas, il faudra y remédier_ » Sourit le Lord. « _Que diriez-vous d'essayer demain matin ? Si toutefois le temps n'est pas trop mauvais_ »

- « _J'en serais ravie_ » Acquiesça Harry qui redoutait quelque peu de monter pour la première fois sur d'aussi grands chevaux.

- « _Fenrir vous préparera Mirage, je crois qu'elle vous conviendra parfaitement_ »

Harry acquiesça sans prononcer un mot.

Mon dieu, faites qu'il ne tombe pas ! Avec la chance qu'il avait, cette perspective était tout à fait envisageable. Pensa-t-il.

Il échangea encore quelques mots avec son patron, puis réalisant qu'il avait encore du travail, Harry se retira poliment dans ses appartements et plus précisément dans son bureau.

En effet, Rogue ne le ménageait vraiment pas. Après lui avoir enseigné les différentes démarche liées aux analyses d'entreprises, il lui avait fait parvenir une copie des compagnies que Voldemort possédait déjà afin que le garçon puisse procéder à une évaluation de chacune d'entres elles.

De cette façon, il pourrait prévenir le Lord d'une quelconque anomalie ou d'un futur problème pouvant être anticipé.

S'installant à sa chaise, à peine eut-il ouvert son ordinateur que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Interloqué, le garçon alla ouvrir.

- « _Bonjour, Harry_ »

- « _Alice…_ » Murmura le garçon.

- « _Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je suis venue vous apporter votre linge ainsi que de nouvelles serviettes de toilettes pour demain matin_ »

- « _Merci, Alice. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui soit aux petits soins pour moi _»

Elle lui sourit gracieusement, mais étonnement ses joues n'arborèrent pas l'habituelle couleur écarlate qui bien souvent apparaissait malgré elle.

Depuis qu'elle connaissait Harry, la jeune femme avait regagné une certaine confiance en soi. Elle parlait plus librement sans que sa voix ne se mette trembler à tout va. Il y avait quelque chose chez le jeune homme qui lui permettait d'agir plus librement sans qu'elle ne prenne peur aux susceptibles conséquences qui pourraient en découler.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à regagner ses quartiers, Harry la retint gentiment par le bras.

-« _Attendez. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?_ ».

- « _Oui, bien sur. Tous ce que vous voulez_ » Répondit la jeune femme quelque peu surprise.

- « _Voilà, cela va sans doute vous paraître ridicule mais…j'entends parfois de la musique, du piano_ » précisa-t-il. « _Est-ce que vous savez qui joue de cet instrument ici ?_ »

- « _Oh, est bien il y a plusieurs personnes qui savent en jouer, certains appartements disposes piano. Mais d'où l'entendez-vous exactement ? De votre chambre ? _»

- « _Non, c'est seulement lorsque je suis dans les couloirs. La mélodie provient du troisième étage _»

- « _Dans ce cas, il ne peut s'agir que d'une seule personne. Le piano est l'un des passes temps les plus précieux de Lord Voldemort, il pratique très_ réguliérement »

A cet instant, l'expression du jeune homme se transforma en stupéfaction.

- « _Lord Voldemort, vous êtes sûr ?_ »

- « _J'en suis certaine_ » Confirma la jeune femme sur un ton qui ne laisser nul place au doute.

- « _Très bien, je vous remercie Alice_ »

**- « **_Bonne journée à vous, Harry_ »

**0°0°0°0°0AWAWAWAW0°0°0°0°0**

Assis dans une salle à l'espace réduit et dont l'attente devenait au fils des minutes insupportable, Arthur reporta son regard sur sa fille, assise sur un siège voisin.

Malgré sa forte fièvre, Ginny demeurait silencieuse. Attendant patiemment que son tour arrive afin que le médecin puisse l'examiner et découvrir qu'elle pouvait bien être la cause de son mal être.

De son côté, Arthur regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, lui indiquant qu'ils patientaient depuis bientôt trois quarts d'heure, chose inadmissible ! Pensa-t-il. Balayant de nouveau la salle du regard, il remarqua un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, les jambes croisées et dont l'attention était captivée par un magazine qu'il lisait.

Arthur resta quelque seconde à observer ce garçon qui étrangement lui rappeler quelqu'un.

Puis, la réponse frappa soudain son esprit. Des lunettes rondes, les cheveux noirs, le teint pâle, oui ce garçon ressemblait bien au neveu de son meilleur ami. Excepté que ses cheveux étaient un peu plus cour et qu'au lieu d'un regard vert, ce dernier avait des yeux bleu foncés.

Bizarrement, il pensait souvent au jeune homme depuis sa discutions avec Remus, comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait. Mais plus cette histoire tourner dans sa tête et plus il la trouvait absurde. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas entrevoir la réalité des choses ? Peut-être était-ce plus facile de ce dire que tout n'était que mensonge.

Ce jour là pourtant, il en était convaincu…

Flash back

Comme tous les vendredis de la semaine à seize heures trente, Arthur était venu apporter la limousine non sans avoir oublier de la passer au lavage comme le Lord le lui avait demandé.

Tandis qu'il descendit de cette dernière, il perçut Rowle Thorfin se diriger vers lui pour le saluer.

Ce dernier occuper le poste de cuisinier au manoir depuis prés de cinq ans. Il avait environ le même âge que le rouquin et tous deux partager une grande amitié depuis qu'Arthur était devenu le chauffeur attitré de Lord Voldemort.

Alors qu'ils s'avancèrent vers la demeure tout en échangeant quelques banalités, ils croisèrent un jeune homme marchant d'une allure nonchalante, qui les salua poliment au passage.

Une fois éloigné, Arthur demanda discrètement à son ami :

_- « Qui était-ce ? » _

_- « Le nouveau secrétaire » _Informa Thorfin d'une éloquence posée.

_- « Le nouveau ? Mais je croyais que le Lord en avait recruté un il y à peine deux mois. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » _

_- « Apparemment, le garçon aurait commis une faute professionnelle » Expliqua l'homme _

_- « Ah bon ? » _

_- « Oui. Enfin, si tu veux mon avis, moi je dirais que la raison est tout autre » _

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » _Demanda le père Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

_Rowle s'arrêta subitement de marcher tandis qu'il jeta un coup d'oeil au dessus de son épaule, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les écouter. De nouveau, il fit face à son ami et décréta d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure : _

_- « Voilà, la dernière fois j'ai surpris une conversation très intéressante entre Lucius Malfoy et sa femme. J'ai entendu dire que Lord Voldemort recruter ses secrétaires pas seulement pour leurs compétences de travail mais aussi pour leurs caractéristiques physiques » _

_- « Quoi ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est impossible ! » _S'exclama le rouquin.

_- « Je ne fais que te répéter ce que j'ai entendu » _

_- « C'est ridicule voyons ! Les secrétaires que le Lord embauche sont la plupart du temps des jeunes hommes » _

_- « Entre nous, je le trouve relativement jeune, on pourrait presque le confondre avec un étudiant. Et ce n'est comme pas si l'homosexualité était un problème pour lui » _

_- « Moi je crois que ce que tu as entendu ne sont que les improbables histoires que Lucius Malfoy se plaît à colporter » _

_- « Peut-être » _Admis Thorfin_ « Mais tu ne trouves pas étrange toi que Voldemort engage et renvois sans cesse ses secrétaires, et qui plus est, se sont toujours de beaux jeunes hommes. Moi je te le dis, cet homme là Arthur est loin d'être un ange. Je le vois dans son regard, il dissimule quelque chose. Une chose malveillante » _Ajouta Rowle dont l'expression du visage était étonnamment sérieuse.

_- « Je n'affirme pas qu'il est parfait, mais je ne crois qu'il soit capable d'accomplir de telles choses » _Décréta le père Weasley, subitement mal à l'aise. _« Sur ce, j'aimerais autant qu'on arrête de discuter de ça. Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'ici les murs ont des oreilles » _

Thorfin esquissa un sourire discret mais n'ajouta rien.

Finalement, les deux hommes rejoignirent le manoir et plus jamais le sujet ne fut évoqué.

_Du moins, c'est ce qu'Arthur pensait… _

- « _Monsieur Weasley !_ » S'éleva une voix douce et féminine.

Interpellé, Arthur releva la tête pour croiser la longue silhouette de la secrétaire.

- « _C'est à votre tour_ » Indiqua la jeune femme. « _Vous pouvez passez dans le cabinet du docteur Connor_ »

- « _Bien, je vous remercie_ »

**0°0°0°0°0HGHGHGHG0°0°0°0°0**

Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau, l'air quelque peu éreintée.

Ses cours à l'université puisaient chez elle une énergie considérable. De plus, l'approche de ses examens éveillaient une source de stresse quotidien qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter.

Son père lui répétait constamment qu'elle était brillante, que son travail et sa ténacité lui permettraient d'accomplir le métier de ses rêves. Bien entendu, la brunette ne doutait pas des dires de son père, seulement ses incertitudes se portaient davantage sur elle-même, sur ses capacités à acheminer un parcours qui peut être ne la mènerait qu'à un échec cuisant.

En ce moment, elle avait l'impression d'être au font d'un puits. Là ou nul lumière ne venait éclairer son visage et ou le bonheur semblait avoir disparu.

Ses jours étaient devenus d'une monotonie affligeante. La tristesse et le désespoir emplissaient son cœur lui criant sa souffrance.

C'était trop difficile, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Le poids sur ses épaules était trop lourds à porter et elle avait envie de tout lâcher, de se laisser aller.

Fermant les yeux un moment, elle tenta de chasser toutes ses peines. De s'imaginait ailleurs, peut-être dans les bras réconfortants de sa mère. Malheureusement, Hermione avait beau y mettre toute la volonté dont-elle était capable, l'illusion ne remplacerait jamais la véritable étreinte de celle qu'elle chérissait tant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, son regard se porta instinctivement sur la photo de son bureau.

Au second plan, on pouvait percevoir ses parents tandis qu'elle et sœur était positionnée au premier, un sourire heureux flottant sur les lèvres. La photographie avait été prise deux ans plus tôt, ce qui expliquait qu'Harry n'y soit pas, puisqu'à cette époque ils ne se connaissaient pas encore.

La jeune fille observa plus attentivement sa mère.

Ses cheveux étaient détachés, volant dans une brise presque inexistante. Sa robe couleur blanche était légère, révélant l'éclat du soleil d'été, et une lueur particulièrement joviale baignait dans son regard étincelant.

Parfois, Hermione avait la sensation de sentir sa présence. Il suffisait d'une odeur, d'une couleur, d'une émotion particulière pour que les souvenirs renaissent.

Lorsqu'on a passé autant d'années avec une personne qui nous est chère, les meilleurs événements comme les pires restes gravés à jamais dans nos mémoires. On ne peut effacer volontairement une partie de notre vie sans que celle-ci ne revienne de temps à autre nous hanter.

Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue, et du revers de sa main elle l'essuya.

Hermione ne pleurait pas souvent et si toutefois cela lui arrivait, elle voulait que personne n'en soit témoin, et surtout pas sa petite sœur.

Alors, refoulant au plus profond d'elle-même son chagrin, elle déposa plusieurs livres sur son bureau afin de parachever une étude donnée par le professeur McGonagall.

A défaut de pouvoir exprimer sa détresse, elle pouvait au moins noyer sa douleur dans le travail.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Le manoir de Lord Voldemort comportait plus de quarante pièces ou recelaient de somptueuses décorations que l'homme avait tout spécialement édifié pour embellir son domaine. D'ailleurs, on dit bien souvent qu'une demeure est à l'effigie du propriétaire, et en rénovant la sienne, Voldemort ne comptait pas faire abstraction de cette devise.

En effet, pour lui la grandeur devait inspirer la puissance. La beauté révéler l'émerveillement, et enfin, l'exubérance dévoiler une certaine noblesse. Au fil de sa construction, il n'y avait pas un détail que le Lord avait omis, par un défaut qu'il n'avait corrigé.

D'autre part, l'emplacement du manoir était un véritable atout puisqu'il était éloigné des zones bruyantes, ou encore polluantes ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Désormais, cette demeure figurait parmi les plus convoité et resplendissante du Royaume-Uni. C'est pourquoi, chaque fois qu'Harry en esquissait une partie sur son carnet, il prenait toujours le soin d'être le plus fidèle possible à ce qu'il voyait et ressentait.

Assis confortablement dans un des salons ou il c'était retiré pour la soirée. Il s'appliqua à recréer la pièce dans les moindres détails, usant de toutes les stratégies qu'il connaissait pour accentuer les zones d'ombre les plus minimes aux plus obscures.

Lorsque le jeune homme dessinait, plus rien n'avait d'importance autour de lui, le temps semblait même s'interrompre. Sa seule préoccupation se résumait à cette univers auquel il donné vie de la pointe de son crayons de bois. Harry était particulièrement soigneux lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire une ébauche. Et même si ce travail était d'ordre personnel, il ne s'accorder aucune marge d'erreur.

- « _Puis-je me joindre à vous ?_ » Demanda une voix suave.

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête pour entrevoir la silhouette de Lord Voldemort qui était quelque peu camouflé par la semi obscurité de la pièce.

- « _Evidemment_ » répondit le garçon. « _Vous êtes ici chez vous, par conséquent vous n'avez pas à me le demander_ »

- « _Peut-être, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger_ » Décréta le Lord en s'asseyant en face de son jeune assistant. « _J'ai remarqué que vous veniez fréquemment dans ce salon_ »

- « _Oui, je trouve cette pièce très plaisante pour lire ou dessiner_ » Expliqua Harry.

- « _Tient donc ! Je ne vous savez pas artiste ?_ » Lui sourit Voldemort en baissant son regard sur le carnet que détenait le garçon. « _Me permettriez-vous de voir vos chefs d'œuvres ?_ »

Le garçon exprima à son tour un large sourire avant de déclarer :

- « _Ce ne sont aucunement des chefs d'œuvres, mais si vous y tenez…_ »

Il tendit son calepin où figuraient tous les croquis qu'il avait réalisé depuis son arrivé à Plymouth.

Voldemort était rarement stupéfait par quoi se soit. Mais il devait avouer que le talent de son jeune assistant dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu croire.

En effet, la subtilité et la délicatesse déployée sur cette simple feuille était tout à fait captivante, pour ne pas dire impressionnante. Une aptitude inouïe se dégageait à travers chaque coup de coup de crayon, comme s'ils avaient été appliqués selon un schéma précis.

L'homme nota que la plupart des dessins faisaient référence à son manoir. Y était représentait la chambre d'Harry, le solarium, les jardins, et enfin la salle miroir qui était de toutes les esquisses, la plus attrayante.

-« _Quel don prodigieux vous avez là, Harry. Est-ce naturel ou avez-vous pris des cours ?_ » Questionna le Lord tout en continuant d'explorer le carnet.

- « _Je n'ai jamais suivis de programme d'apprentissage, je pense que seul le temps et le travail m'ont permis de m'améliorer_. _Mes esquisses étaient bien médiocres au début_ »

Cette réponse renforça l'intérêt du maître des lieux.

- « _Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais tenté de faire carrière dans ce domaine ?_ »

- « _Le dessin est seulement une passion pour moi. En aucun je veux en faire mon métier, ni un commerce. C'est un plaisir personnel que je m'offre, et dont je suis _fier »

- « _C'est tout à votre honneur_ » Fit le Lord tout en lui rendant son bien.

Harry s'en empara tandis qu'il repensa soudain aux paroles d'Alice.

A dire vrai, il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer son patron jouer une musique aussi douce et morose que celle qu'il avait entendu la dernière fois. Car, comme il avait déjà pu le remarquer, la personnalité de Voldemort était plutôt ambiguë. Par ailleurs, déchiffrer les émotions de cet homme ou ne serait-ce que deviner ses pensées semblait relever de l'impossible.

Ne sachant pas comment l'expliquer, Harry avait parfois l'impression qu'un miroir se dresser devant lui, renvoyant ses propres sentiments sans dévoiler ceux de son vis-à-vis. Rien ne figurait au travers de ces gestes, de ces expressions ou encore de ces regards.

Lord Voldemort s'imposait à lui, telle une énigme qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Et cette constatation avait le don de le fasciner comme de l'effrayer.

- « _Dites-moi, Harry_ » Surgit de nouveau la voix sereine du maître des lieux. « _Est-ce que vous savez jouer aux échecs_ ? »

Si le jeune homme fut surpris par la question, il tenta néanmoins de ne rien en faire paraître.

- « _Euh, oui. Avec ma cousine nous y jouons de temps à autre. Elle est d'ailleurs très douée, les parties sont généralement serrées_ »

- « _Cela vous plairais-t-il de faire une partie avec moi ? Mais surtout, ne vous sentez pas obligé d'accepter_ »

- « _Loin de moi cette idée, je trouverai ça au contraire très agréable_ » Sourit le jeune homme.

- « _Bien, dans ce cas…_ »

Voldemort se leva du canapé pour se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers l'une des vitrines du salon. De sa main droite, il en sortit une large boite noire qu'il déposa sur la table basse, ou reposait déjà un plateau de jeu en verre.

L'homme tira un premier compartiment, laissant entrevoir différentes pièces de couleur transparente qu'il déposa devant le jeune homme. Il tira ensuite un deuxième tiroir, révélant cette fois-ci une multitude de pièces noires qu'il plaça à ses côtés. Enfin, il rangea la boite dans un espace situé en dessous de la table afin que celle-ci ne créée aucune gêne.

Harry examina rapidement les pièces situées sur deux rangées parallèles dans un écrin bleu foncé chatoyant. Ces dernières étaient sculptées dans une forme simple contenant un minimum de détails, à l'éclat brillant et au touché lisse. Il commença alors à disposer les différents pions sur le plateau, qui était d'ailleurs, plutôt lourd une fois tenu dans sa main.

- « _Quelles est donc la matière qui compose ces pièces ?_ » Demanda le garçon.

Sans relever la tête, d'une éloquence posée, le Lord répondit :

- « _Les blanches sont en cristal de roche et les noires en onyx, deux pierres qui paraîtrait-il posséderaient des propriétés bénéfiques_ »

- « _Ah, oui. Et quels genres de propriétés exactement ?_ » Questionna Harry, un temps soit peu curieux.

- « _On dit que l'Onyx est une pierre qui donnerait force et courage à celui qui l'utilise__. Les gens disent aussi du cristal de roche qu'il__ facilite le dialogue et l'adaptation. Evidemment, ce ne se sont que des croyances_ » Fit le Lord en terminant de poser sa dernière pièce.

- « _Cela vous tenterez-t-il un verre de vin avec moi, Harry ?_ » Demanda L'homme en se levant.

Harry traça un sourire tout en décrétant avec humour :

- « _L'alcool c'est mauvais pour la santé_ »

- « _Oh, mais seulement si on en abuse_ » Remarqua le Lord tout se dirigeant vers le bar qui se trouver au dos du garçon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint deux verres à la main et une bouteille qui avait été soigneusement conservé dans une cave à vin électrique. Il déboucha celle-ci et versa une partie de son contenu dans les deux coupes, dont une qu'il présenta à Harry.

- « _C'est bizarre, habituellement les hommes d'affaires ne boivent-ils pas du Whiskey ?_ » Plaisanta Harry qui avait pu entrevoir ce stéréotype dans de nombreux films.

- « _Le soir, je préfère un verre de vin, je trouve ça disons plus…délectable_ » Répondit Voldemort tout portant le verre bordeaux à ses lèvres qui dégageait de délicieux arômes éveillant avec raffinement chacune de ses papilles. « _Bien, si nous commencions ? A vous l'honneur, après tout les blancs commencent toujours_ »

Harry reporta son regard sur le plateau de jeu et commença par avancer un premier pion de deux cases, le situant en G4. Voldemort exécuta la même manœuvre, positionnant son pion noir en B5.

- « _Au fait, j'ai regardé votre dossier tout à l'heure, et à première vue je n'ai décelé aucune erreur. Vous avez respectés les différentes démarches à la lettre, et j'ai même pu remarquer que vous aviez classé chaque document en fonction des entreprises les plus avantageuses aux moins intéressantes_ »

- « _Oui, monsieur Rogue m'a dit qu'il serait préférable que je les classe en fonction de ce critère_ »

Le Lord dissimula son sourire, n'étant guère surpris de cette initiative.

- « _Severus est une personne plutôt méticuleuse dans son travail. Il possède une large expérience en plus d'un grand savoir. D'ailleurs, c'est notamment pour cette raison que je voulais que vous travailliez ensemble. Ainsi, vous apprendrez beaucoup à ses côtés_ »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. En vérité, même si Rogue n'arborait pas une attitude particulièrement chaleureuse, Harry ne doutait aucunement de ses compétences dans le domaine des affaires.

Est puis, il avait longuement observé l'homme. Et l'unique conclusion qu'il avait pu en tirer, c'est qu'il n'était pas seulement froid en sa présence, mais avec toutes les personnes habitant ce manoir. Chose qui d'un côté le rassura tout en l'attristant quelque peu.

Voldemort déplaça à présent son cavalier afin de s'approprier un des pions de son jeune assistant. Son assurance et ses gestes étaient si fort qu'ils auraient pu décontenancer n'importe quel adversaire.

Laissant une courte pause s'installer, il débuta d'emblé un tout autre sujet de conversation.

- « _Comment trouvez-vous le livre que j'ai vous ai prêté ?_ »

Harry s'empara à son tour d'un pion avant de répondre :

- « _J'ai été complètement envoûté par l'histoire. D'ailleurs, il ne me reste que quelques pages de l'épilogue à lire. J'aime beaucoup le style d'écriture que cet auteur emploi. On à l'impression de ressentir avec exactitude les émotions du personnage ce qui rends le récit d'autant plus réel_ »

- « _Je suis content que vous l'ayez apprécié. Surtout n'hésitez pas à aller en chercher un autre dés que vous aurez achevez celui-ci_ »

- « _Soyez certain que je n'y manquerais pas_ » Souligna le garçon en déplaçant de nouveau sa tour.

- « _Hum, vous êtes très perspicace, Harry_ » Complimenta le Lord en admirant la technique de jeu de son jeune assistant.

- « _Je suppose que si c'était trop simple, ce ne serait pas drôle de jouer_ »

- « _En effet. Je n'aime pas les victoires trop faciles_ » Taquina l'homme faisait généreusement sourire le garçon.

Pendant un moment, ils jouèrent sans prononcer une parole. Seul le léger bruit des pièces venait meubler ce silence qu'Harry trouva très vite dérangeant.

Il avala une autre gorgée de vin, et tout en reposant son verre il décréta :

- « Il _y a quelques jours, je vous ai entendu jouer du piano. Je sais que c'est vous parce que j'ai demandé à une des domestiques, j'étais un peu curieux voyez-vous_ » Admit-t-il tout en jouant une de ses pièces.

« _Enfin, je voulais vous dire que j'ai été complètement charmé par le morceau que vous avez interprété, c'était vraiment très beau_ »

Voldemort resta silencieux quelques instant. Assemblant les derniers mots que le jeune homme venaient de prononcer.

A dire vrai, l'homme était tout à fait conscient d'avoir une parfaite maîtrise du piano. Il avait en outre travaillé très dur pour obtenir une telle perfection dans ce domaine. Toutefois, le fait qu'Harry lui en face part parce que l'une de ces partitions l'avait réellement captivé, et non pour le simple fait de le flatter, fit resurgir chez lui un sentiment bien étrange.

- « _Je suis ravie d'apprendre que j'ai pu charmer un jeune homme tel que vous par ma musique, Harry_ » Déclara le Lord tout en dévoilant son sourire naturel.

De son côté, le garçon baissa la tête sentant tout à coup le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Maintenant il se sentait complètement ridicule.

- « _J'ignorais que le piano pouvait vous intéressez. J'en joue la plupart du temps le mercredi, étant donné que vous ne travaillez pas l'après midi, si vous le désirez vous pouvez venir_ »

Ebahit, Harry releva un regard radieux vers son patron.

- « _Vraiment ? Mais je ne veux pas vous imposer ma présence_ »

- « _Si cela me dérangeais, je vous ne vous le proposerai pas_ » Souligna Voldemort tandis qu'il poussa sa tour de trois cases. « _Vous n'aurez qu'à vous présenter en salle de musique vers quinze heures. Cela vous convient-il ?_ »

- « _Absolument_ » Acquiesça Harry.

- « _Par contre, je voudrais quelque chose en échange_ » Demanda le Lord en buvant une dernière gorgée de son vin.

- « _Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ » Questionna le garçon piqué au vif.

- « _C'est très simple, j'aimerais que vous réalisiez un portrait de moi_ »

- « _Un portrait ?_ » Répéta le garçon surprit par cette demande.

- « _Est-ce que ma demande vous pose un problème ?_ »

- « _Non, Pas du tout. Au contraire, je suis ravie de pouvoir mettre mon talent à votre service. Si vous voulez, je pourrais même réaliser ce portrait pendant que vous jouerez au piano. Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est un bon processus d'échange, non ?_ »

Voldemort esquissa un sourire, l'air ravie.

- « _C'est parfait_ »

Effectuant une dernière manœuvre, Voldemort déplaça sa reine horizontalement, puis il jeta un regard conquérant vers le jeune homme.

- « Echec et math »

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Collin marchait silencieusement au travers du corridor situé au troisième étage.

Normalement, il ne travaillait pas le samedi matin. Cependant, Voldemort l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour une raison qui échappait encore au jeune homme.

Arriver devant la double porte en bois, il toqua trois fois, puis pénétra dans l'entrée de la pièce.

- « _Vous m'avez fait demander, monsieur ?_ »

- « _En effet Collin, entre…_ »Emergea la voix cruellement indifférente de Voldemort.

Le garçon referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, tandis qu'il avança d'un pas feutré jusqu'au bureau du Lord qui semblait momentanément plongé dans un document bien spécifique.

- « _La période d'essai de trois semaines à laquelle je t'avais assigné a pris fin_ » Lui signala l'homme en reportant son regard carmin sur le jeune homme.

- « _Oh, dans ce cas je peux maintenant remplir le contrat, c'est ça ?_ » Demanda Collin alors que le Lord se leva silencieusement pour contourner son bureau.

- « _Malheureusement se ne sera pas possible_ » Déclara ce dernier. « _Durant cette période d'essai j'ai constaté quelques imperfections, je regrette mais je ne peux pas te garder _» Dit-il sans pour autant démonter une once de désolation.

Collin avait tout d'un coup l'impression que ses jambes allaient faillir sous son poids. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'assimiler les dernières paroles du Lord.

- « _Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça_ » Articula-t-il dans un murmure alors que sa gorge se nouer par une corde invisible, et que les larmes lui monter malgré lui aux yeux.

- « _Bien sûr que si_ » Contredit Voldemort dont la voix rester parfaitement impassible. Le contrat que tu as signé stipule que je t'accorde une période d'essais de trois semaines, à terme je suis tout à fait en droit de refuser une proposition d'embauche définitive et j'ai décidé de m'octroyer ce droit.

Cette fois-ci les larmes coulèrent sur son visage tant son désespoir était immense. Son univers c'était écroulé d'un seul coup, emportant avec lui ses projets, ses espoirs, son avenir, tout…

Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Voldemort avait raison, il était dans son droit, rien ne lui interdisait de le renvoyer, et surtout pas la culpabilité.

Quel idiot il avait été ! Il c'était fait complètement manipulé. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ?

- « _Je te donne deux jours pour quitter la propriété. Il va de soi bien sûr que tu seras quand même payé pour le travail que tu as effectué durant ton petit séjour ici_ »

- « _Je vous en pris, ne me mettez pas à la porte_ » Supplia le jeune homme. « _J'ai besoin de ce travail, ma famille compte sur moi, s'il vous plaît_ »

- « _Ce n'est pas mon problème _» Répondit Voldemort. « _Vous pouvez disposer_ »

Dépité, Collin quitta rapidement le bureau du Lord pour se réfugier dans sa chambre ou sa tristesse et sa fureur éclatèrent.

Il avait était si stupide de croire que Voldemort avait pu ressentir ne serais-ce qu'une once d'affection à son égard. Cet homme n'avait décidément aucun cœur, aucune morale ! Il était détestable !

A présent, Collin se sentait honteux, il se dégoûté d'avoir offert son corps, de lui avoir révélé ses sentiments les plus sincères.

Mais surtout, il regrettait cette faiblesse qu'il avait éconduit à céder sous le charme démonique de Lord Voldemort.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Pressant la paume de sa main sur la poignée tandis que l'autre détenait son carnet à dessin, Harry ouvrit avec précaution la porte à double battant afin de pénétrer dans la salle de musique.

Balayant la vaste pièce du regard le jeune homme réalisa que le Lord n'était pas encore présent, aussi décida-t-il d'attendre comme ce dernier le lui avait suggéré plus tôt dans la matinée.

Découvrant pour la première fois cette salle, il l'examina avec la plus grande attention.

La pièce était principalement éclairée par d'imposantes vitres placées sur toute la longueur du mur droit, vitres qui révélaient un temps maussade et pluvieux à l'extérieur. Pourtant, chose étonnante à cette période de l'année, il n'avait pas encore neigé-au grand désespoir du garçon qui admirait tout particulièrement ce phénomène.

D'emblée, son regard glissa vers le somptueux piano à queue trônant au centre du lieu, tel un diamant dans son écrin. L'instrument brillait d'une noirceur intense, mis à part les touches d'une teinte ivoire où venait se réfléchir la lumière naturelle.

L'espace d'une seconde, Harry fut tenté d'effleurer l'instrument de ses doigts, comme s'il pouvait lui procurer une sensation particulière. Toutefois, il se ravisa en ôtant sa main droite.

Le jeune homme avait toujours apprécié la musique, et ce de différentes façons. Qu'elle soit chantée par une personne à la voix ô combien exceptionnelle, exprimée à l'aide d'un instrument ou encore en mêlant les deux, ce qui avait pour résultat de renforcer l'émotion.

De nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit, délivrant au passage un léger bruit qui alerta Harry. Il se tourna alors vers l'entrée pour apercevoir Voldemort qui était, comme à son habitude, vêtu très élégamment. L'harmonie de la pièce semblait accentuer l'éclat flamboyant de ses yeux, leur conférant une allure prééminente.

D'une démarche fluide, le Lord s'avança vers son jeune assistant pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

- « _J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop patienter, Harry ?_ » Décréta-t-il d'une éloquence si douce, qu'elle aurait suffit à pardonner la plus longue des attentes.

- « _Non, je suis arrivé il y à peine cinq minutes_ ». Informa le garçon.

- « _Bien. Notre accord tient-il toujours ?_ »

- « _Naturellement_ ». Approuva Harry

- « _Dans ce cas, vous pouvez prendre ce tabouret pour vous installer_ ». Dit-il en désignant un petit siège sans bras ni dossier.

- « _Vous avez tous ce qu'il vous faut ?_ »

Harry s'installa convenablement, non sans avoir omis de se placer sous le meilleur angle pour pouvoir aperçevoir correctement le portrait de Lord.

- « _Oui, maintenant tout est parfait !_ » Déclara-t-il.

Voldemort lui sourit. A son tour, il prit place sur la banquette dédiée au piano. Et tandis qu'Harry commençait son ébauche, le Lord lui, débuta dans un même temps une œuvre musicale qu'il avait lui-même composée quelques temps auparavant.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

- « _Monsieur Lupin, je me présente, Séverus Rogue et voici Peter Pettigrew_ ».

Remus serra aimablement la main tendue des deux hommes.

- « _Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance_ ». Prononça-t-il d'une voix franche.

- « _Dans ce cas, le plaisir est partagé_ ». Renchérit Rogue.

- « _Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?_ » Demanda le propriétaire du magasin.

- « _En effet, nous sommes venus de la part de Lord Voldemort afin récupérer une commande qu'il a effectué il y a environ deux semaines. Serait-il possible que vous nous la remettiez ?_ »

- « _Oh oui, bien sûr. Avez-vous un endroit où entreposer les paquets ? _»

- « _Nous avons un fourgon situé derrière votre boutique_ ».

- « _Très bien, dans ce cas je vais demander qu'on face parvenir les tenues jusqu'à votre_ _véhicule _». Informa Lupin.

- « _A moins que vous ne souhaitiez en premier lieu les voir, et ainsi vérifier que tout est en ordre ?_ »

- « _Non, c'est inutile_ ». Répondit Rogue. « _Si toutefois nous réalisions que par inadvertance une erreur serait survenue, nous vous recontacterions tout_ _simplement_ ».

- « _Naturellement_ ». Acquiesça Lupin.

Sur ce, le propriétaire des lieux appela deux employés du magasin qui furent chargés de transporter les différents paquets contenant les costumes. Pettigrew les accompagna afin de leur indiquer l'emplacement du fourgon, tandis que Rogue se chargea de régler la somme convenue.

- « _Tenez_ ». Fit-il en tendant un chèque remplit antérieurement par le Lord.

Remus s'en empara tout en prenant connaissance de la somme inscrite. Ce détail ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à lui faire froncer les sourcils.

- « _Euh, je…je crois qu'il y à une erreur_ ».

- « _Mais pas du tout_ ». Objecta Séverus qui voyait parfaitement où l'homme voulait en venir. « _Considérez ce surplus comme un bonus_ ».

Embarrassé, Remus se contenta d'acquiescer difficilement tout en laissant un long silence s'installer.

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter bien que l'attention soit généreuse. Malheureusement sa situation était telle qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Par conséquent, il décréta :

- « _Je vous remercie infiniment. J'espère que Lord Voldemort sera satisfait de cette commande, ainsi que du travail de mon personnel_ ».

- « _Sur ce point, il vous prie de l'excuser, car ses affaires personnelles l'ont empêché de venir lui-même dans votre boutique_ ».

- « _Je comprends tout à fait_ ».

- « _Toutefois, je suis certain qu'il sera amplement satisfait des tenues que vous avez confectionnées_ ». Informa Rogue d'un ton toujours aussi déterminé.

Il eut un nouveau silence durant lequel les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. A dire vrai, Remus était fortement tenté de demander des nouvelles de son neveu.

En effet, malgré les paroles qu'il avait échangé avec Arthur, son esprit et son cœur ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à Harry. Il avait hébergé le jeune homme durant une année entière, ils avaient partagé les mêmes repas, côtoyé le même lieu de travail, alors tout naturellement des liens profonds s'étaient créés entre eux.

Pourquoi serait-il étrange qu'il s'inquiète pour lui ? Certes, Harry n'était plus un enfant, il était d'ailleurs très mûr pour son âge: ayant eu une enfance difficile où il avait appris à se débrouiller seul, une certaine autonomie avait émergé de sa personnalité. Néanmoins, Remus savait aussi que c'était un garçon fragile, dont la vie n'avait pas été des plus simple et chaleureuse.

Une chose importante lui avait toujours manqué, une chose qu'une famille devrait normalement donner... qui n'était autre que l'amour. Malheureusement, le jeune homme en avait été dépourvu depuis son plus jeune âge. C'est pourquoi Remus s'était juré de veiller sur lui et de l'aimer comme un père et une mère l'aurait fait.

Et jamais ô grand jamais, il ne romprait cette promesse ! Non, pour rien au monde.

- « _Euh, excusez-moi mais…Avez-vous déjà rencontré un garçon du nom d'Harry Potter ? Il travaille normalement au manoir de Lord_ _Voldemort_ ».

Séverus l'observa un instant avant de répondre d'une voix indifférente.

- « _Oui, je le connais_ ».

- « _Oh. Est-ce que vous sauriez par hasard s'il se porte bien ?_ »

Etant déjà au courant du lien qui unissait Lupin et Potter, Rogue comprenait parfaitement que l'homme puisse lui poser ce type de questions. Sans doute à sa place, eut-il agit pareil.

- « _Je dirais qu'il semble…épanoui_ ». Déclara Rogue tout en choisissant un qualificatif qui rassurerait l'oncle du garçon.

Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

- « _J'ai parfois l'occasion de travailler avec lui. C'est un jeune homme plein de ressources qui s'investit pleinement dans son nouvel emploi. Vous pouvez être fier de lui_ ».

A ces paroles, le regard de Remus s'illumina d'une lueur particulière. C'était comme si les mots de cet homme l'avaient soudain apaisé, rassuré d'une peur qui l'avait assaillie depuis le jour où Harry lui avait appris qu'il partait pour Plymouth.

- « _Monsieur Lupin_ ». Fit soudain une voix masculine appartenant au plus jeune des fils Weasley.

- « _Nous avons terminé de charger tous les paquets dans le fourgon_ ».

- « _Très bien, Ron. Tu peux aller prendre ta pause si tu le souhaite_ ».

Le rouquin hocha la tête sans prononcer un mot, tandis que Remus se tourna de nouveau vers son interlocuteur.

- « _Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser_ » ponctua Severus.

- « _Passez un bon après-midi Monsieur Lupin_ ».

**0°0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Le portrait commençait à prendre forme, pour la plus grande joie de celui qui l'esquissait.

Harry observait régulièrement le Lord afin de retranscrire sur son calepin ses expressions, ses traits, sa position, en somme tous ce que l'homme pouvait laisser transparaître. Parfois, il s'attardait sur son jeu de mains qui telle une danse, fournissait le rythme, l'adresse et l'envergure nécessaire au morceau interprété.

La mélodie accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements, lui procurant une puissante inspiration que le garçon semblait puiser dans l'âme même du musicien.

La pièce était désormais emplie d'une agréable harmonie. Les sons paraissaient bercés la nature, effleurer les feuilles des arbres qui tournoyaient dans une valse prenante. De temps à autre, un rayon de lumière traversait le vitrage et venait caresser le piano qui arborait un aspect des plus scintillant.

A cet instant, il y avait quelque chose de contradictoire dans ce qu'Harry ressentait. Un mélange de béatitude et de frustration inondait son cœur. De nouveau, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son patron. L'aura que dégageait Lord Voldemort était presque palpable, comme si un quelconque pouvoir grandissait chez cet homme, lui insufflant l'énergie requise.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry posa son crayon pour porter un regard critique sur son croquis. Une expression stupéfiante se peint alors sur son visage angélique. Son regard émeraude voyagea longuement sur l'étendue de sa feuille, comme si son travail lui était soudain étranger.

- « _Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ?_ »

La salle s'était à coup plongé dans un silence profond, presque dérangeant.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers son patron, et tenta de déclarer d'une voix claire :

- « _Tout va bien. D'ailleurs, j'ai terminé_ ».

- « _Vraiment ?_ » Interrogea l'homme.

- « _Vous permettez…?_ » Fit-il en tendant une de ses mains en direction de son jeune assistant.

Ce dernier posa son calepin sur le tabouret, et entreprit de prendre uniquement la feuille contenant le portrait qu'il présenta au Lord. Lorsque son patron posa les yeux sur son propre modèle, il fut tout d'abord stupéfait, non pas d'y voir un banal reflet tel celui que l'on contemple au travers d'un miroir, mais plutôt la prestance même de Lord Voldemort.

Sous les coups de crayon du jeune homme, les contours de son visage étaient d'une finesse subjuguante. La couleur sombre de ses cheveux faisait ressortir sa peau d'albâtre sous un éclat de soleil, la commissure de ses lèvres prenait de somptueuses courbures, si bien qu'on aurait voulu parcourir le tracé du bout des doigts. Sa carrure dévoilait sa force, tandis que son buste laissait deviner un corps divin accentué par la moulure de sa chemise. Chaque parcelle de lui faisait ressortir un charisme inouï dont les attraits ne laissaient guère insensible.

Mais la plus importante des choses sur laquelle Harry avait travaillé, ce fut son regard. Pour ce fait, le garçon avait apporté plusieurs nuances, partant d'un noir absolu pour la pupille jusqu'à un gris fondu pour l'iris. Car, tout comme sa musique, les yeux du Lord devaient être des plus pénétrants !

Au travers de cet œuvre, Harry avait forgé une image fascinante de Lord Voldemort, chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire avec ses précédents portraits.

- « _De tous les croquis que vous avez effectués, celui-ci est mon préféré_ ». Décréta le Lord d'une voix passionnée.

- « _Je suis ravi qu'il vous plaise_ ». Répondit Harry.

- « _Et moi comblé que vous l'ayez réalisé. Pour ma part, une vie entière ne suffira pas à m'améliorer dans ce domaine. Je suis un piètre dessinateur_ ! » Avoua l'homme, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

- « _Mais vous êtes un prodigieux musicien_ ». Remarqua le jeune homme. « _En général, les gens apprécient beaucoup la musique, je crois qu'elle les aide à s'évader. Et puis, c'est une merveilleuse façon de s'exprimer aussi, tout comme les écrivains ou les poètes le font à leur manière_ ».

Voldemort laissa transparaître un bref sourire compréhensif, comme s'il avait pu sonder chaque parole de son jeune assistant.

- « _Vous savez, commença-t-il d'un air évasif, il vous serez tout à fait possible d'interpréter une symphonie, il suffit d'apprendre_ ».

A ces mots, Harry sembla dans un premier temps surpris, puis il se mit à réfléchir à cette alternative. En réalité, l'idée de jouer d'un instrument et plus précisément celui qu'il venait d'écouter avec tant attention, ne lui avait jamais frôlé l'esprit ! Cependant, il devait avouer que cette perspective était plutôt tentante; seulement, il ne possédait qu'une connaissance restreinte de cette filière, et par conséquent prendre des cours s'avérerait sans doute nécessaire. Or, Harry n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir un tel loisir. Il préférait conserver l'argent qu'il gagnerai pour payer plus tard son loyer, une voiture ainsi que tout autre chose indispensable pour vivre correctement.

- « _J'ai déjà une passion pour le dessin, pourquoi voudrais-je apprendre le piano ?_ »

Sans en avoir conscience, il avait posé cette question davantage pour lui-même. Toutefois cela n'empêcha pas le Lord de l'entendre et d'y répondre aisément.

- « _Parce que c'est un art que vous convoitez, et ne pas connaître la sensation que cela procure d'en jouer vous laisse disons…quelque peu frustré_ ». Ponctua l'homme.

De nouveau, Harry éprouva une sensation étrange qui le mit mal à l'aise. Comment l'homme pouvait-il deviner ce qu'il ressentait ? D'où lui venait cette faculté d'analyse qui laissait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir en lui comme une eau limpide ?

Il vit Voldemort se lever pour se placer en face de lui tout en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.

- « _Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer_ ». Souffla ce dernier tout en esquissant un geste de la main, désignant qu'il pouvait prendre place sur la banquette, ou jadis il s'était assis.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le jeune homme s'installa en face du piano à queue qui paraissait nettement plus impressionnant une fois devant lui.

Il sentit la présence de son patron planer derrière lui, ce qui quelque part l'intimida.

D'une éloquence toujours aussi immuable, Voldemort s'exerça à démontrer au garçon la signification des différentes touches, qui en soi n'avait rien de compliqué. Puis, il entama un bref morceau en l'exécutant très lentement, afin qu'Harry puisse assimiler chacun de ses mouvements.

Attentif, ce dernier était comme hypnotisé par la cadence à la fois souple et régulière qu'émettait le Lord. L'enchaînement était certes très simple, puisqu'il s'agissait avant tout d'exercer le jeune homme. Cependant, Harry n'en resta pas moins conquis.

Une fois que l'homme eut terminé, le garçon tenta à son tour de pratiquer les mêmes gestes. Evidemment, les siens étaient plus maladroits et moins assurés, mais pour une première fois il s'avéra que ce n'était pas mal du tout. Voldemort songea qu'avec un peu de temps et un savoir plus poussé, il serait sûrement capable de jouer une partition plus complexe.

Bien entendu, pour ce faire il fallait s'appliquer rigoureusement tout en s'entraînant fréquemment.

D'ordinaire, Voldemort n'était pas une personne douée de patience pour transmettre un quelconque savoir, tel un maître face à son disciple. Lui il ordonnait, point final. Pourtant, l'idée d'inculquer ses connaissances musicales à son jeune assistant était loin de le rebuter. Contrairement à certaines personnes qu'il croisait presque tout les jours dans son manoir, la compagnie d'Harry était sans nul doute celle qu'il appréciait le plus.

Il aimait s'approprier son attention tout en ayant le sentiment de l'impressionner par ses diverses aptitudes. Sa présence égaillait sa journée, au point qu'il attendait toujours impatiemment leurs rencontres, en allant même parfois jusqu'à les provoquer. Sinon, il n'aurait que trop peu d'occasion d'avoir le garçon pour lui seul.

D'une certaine façon, Harry et lui se ressemblaient. Ils partageaient tout deux un attachement prononcé pour la littérature, possédaient chacun un don que beaucoup de gens envieraient, et leur physique était animé d'une beauté naturelle sans pareil.

Naturellement, à la différence de son jeune assistant, Voldemort était loin d'incarner la bienveillance, l'indulgence ou encore l'altruisme. C'était d'ailleurs ce genre de termes qui rendaient les individus faibles et dénués d'intérêt à ses yeux.

Mais alors, pourquoi chez le jeune homme ce fait ne le dérangeait-il pas ?

- « _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_ » S'éleva la douce voix de ce dernier.

« _C'est un peu médiocre, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Sortant de ses pensées, Voldemort posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule du garçon qui demeura le visage face au piano.

- « _Mais pas du tout, c'était même un très bon début ! Si vous désirez vous améliorer, je peux très bien vous enseigner les bases pour vous aider à progresser_ ».

- « _Vous…vous accepteriez de me donner des leçons ?_ » Demanda le jeune homme en tournant cette fois-ci la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- « _Cela vous embêterez-t-il, Harry ?_ »

- « _Mais, et votre travail ?_ »

- « _Il ne sera nullement perturbé, soyez-en sûr. Nous pourrions adopter l'horaire d'aujourd'hui comme séance hebdomadaire? Ainsi, ces cours n'empiéterons pas sur votre emploi du temps actuel. Cela vous conviendrait-il ?_ »

Harry songea rapidement qu'il n'avait rien à perdre puisqu'il ne menait aucune activité le mercredi après midi. C'était donc un moyen comme un autre de tuer le temps, et surtout une occasion en or d'apprendre à jouer du piano.

- « _J'espère que je serai un bon élève !_ » Déclara-t-il avec humour.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du Lord.

- « _Dois-je comprendre que vous acceptez ma proposition_ ? » S'enquit-il.

- « _Je l'accepte_ ». Confirma le jeune homme.

« _J'espère seulement que vous ne le regretterez pas !_ »

- « _Aucune chance_ ». Certifia Voldemort.

- « _Dans ce cas, merci à vous. A présent, je vais vous laisser_. »

- « _Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez..._ »

- « _Je vous remercie, mais je préfère aller lire quelques pages du nouveau livre que je vous ai emprunté avant de m'avancer dans mon travail_ ».

- « _Comme vous voudrez…_ »

- « _Je vous souhaite une agréable après-midi, Monsieur_ »

- « _Vous aussi, Harry_ ». Déclara l'homme à regret.

Le garçon fit quelque pas en direction de la porte, tandis que le Lord détachait difficilement l'emprise de son regard sur lui. Il remarqua soudain qu'il avait oublié son calepin, laissé sur le tabouret. Il s'empara de ce dernier tout en prononçant faiblement:

- « _Harry…_ »

La main sur la poignée, le jeune homme se tourna vers le Lord qui s'approcha silencieusement.

- « _Vous avez oubliez ça_ ». Murmura l'homme en lui tendant son bien.

- « _Oh, merci_ ». Souffla le garçon qui allongea le bras pour le récupérer.

Cependant, Voldemort ne lâcha pas prise, et Harry sursauta lorsqu'il emprisonna son poignet pour l'attirer violemment vers lui, faisant en même temps tomber son calepin sur le sol.

Il croisa avec stupeur un regard méconnaissable, teinté de concupiscence. Choqué, il ne réalisa même pas que l'homme s'était penché pour l'embrasser avec une ferveur éloquente, chaque membre de son corps restant implacablement paralysé sous la surprise.

Lorsque Voldemort libéra ses lèvres, il passa une main sur son visage, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'envie de le toucher. Il approcha de nouveau son visage et souffla prés de lui :

- « _Tu me plais beaucoup, Harry_ ».

A présent, les mains du garçon tremblaient anormalement, et son cœur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve, duquel il espérait ardemment se réveiller.

Toujours sous l'emprise du Lord, celui-ci resserra son étreinte et demanda dans un murmure :

- « _Et moi, je ne te plais pas ? Ne ressens-tu aucun désir ?_ »

Harry tenta de reprendre contenance. Il recula de quelque pas, tout en affrontant le regard de Voldemort.

- « _Je crois qu'il y à un malentendu_ ».

- « _Moi, je pense au contraire qu'il n'y en a aucun_ ». Renchéri le Lord qui ne détourna pas une seconde son regard.

- « _Je regrette, mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un_ ». Insista le jeune homme.

- « _Vraiment ?_ » Fit Voldemort en s'avançant tel un prédateur.

- « _Oui, et je suis quelqu'un de fidèle ! Alors, ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions_ ».

Voldemort fut quelque peu surpris de cette réaction. Il n'avait jamais été repoussé par qui que soit auparavant, et une chose était sûre : c'était une sensation vraiment déplaisante. Mais loin de vouloir braquer son jeune assistant contre lui, il concéda à accepter cette réticence sans mettre en avant son mauvais caractère.

- « _Bien, je crois que c'est très clair. Je me suis laissé emporter, et je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement qui en aucun cas ne se justifie. Me pardonnerez-vous, Harry _? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton repentant dans l'espoir que son jeune assistant n'éprouve aucune rancœur envers lui.

Hésitant, le garçon hocha finalement la tête sans réelle conviction, puis ramassa son carnet tombé négligemment à terre avant de quitter les lieux en sachant qu'il ne désirait plus y rester une minute de plus.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Colin avait débarrassé toute sa chambre. Il avait enlevé ses vêtements de son armoire, récupéré certain documents traînant sur son bureau, et rassemblé divers objets éparpillés dans la pièce. Désormais, celle-ci paraissait beaucoup plus vide, et surtout moins chaleureuse.

Le garçon referma une première valise, alors qu'il croisait par hasard son reflet au travers d'un miroir situé sur un mur opposé. Il avait tellement pleuré que ses yeux cernés par la fatigue émettaient d'intenses brûlures chaque fois qu'il tentait de les fermer. Son teint était devenu livide, semblable à celui d'un malade. Et sur chaque trait de son visage on pouvait y lire un désespoir immense.

Le pire était qu'il n'avait même pas contacté ses parents. Plusieurs fois, il avait commencé à composer le numéro, mais au bout du compte il raccrochait avant d'avoir pu entendre la douce voix de sa mère.

C'était trop dur de lui annoncer une telle nouvelle, il ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Peut-être pourrait-il descendre en ville pour y trouver du travail? Le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour loger dans un hôtel, ou ne serais-ce que louer un appartement, car cela impliquerai qu'il devrai payer des frais de transport, de nourriture, ainsi que des factures d'eau et d'électricité... Chose qu'un modeste salaire en ville ne compenserai jamais !

Il était donc coincé. Jamais il ne retrouverai une place aussi favorable que celle que le Lord lui avait offerte. Et jamais celui-ci ne voudrait le reprendre.

Quelle option s'offrait donc à lui? Devait-il rentrer ? Devait-il implorer l'homme de le garder ? Bien qu'il savait pertinemment que Lord Voldemort n'aurait que faire de ses supplications. Il ferma une deuxième valise tout en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, assez longs pour le faire enrager de les avoir constamment devant les yeux.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il toujours voulu les garder longs ? Il avait l'air d'une fille comme ça ! Cette coupe ne faisait que l'enlaidir, et le gênait à longueur de temps pour son travail. En les prenant violemment dans sa main, il se souvint subitement d'une chose que le Lord lui avait soufflé la première fois qu'il avait accepté ses avances.

_- « Sais-tu que j'adore les longues chevelures? Je trouve que la tienne met si bien tes yeux en valeur_... »

Collin referma un peu plus sa prise sur la poignée de sa valise, faisant craquer ses doigts dans un excès de colère et d'accablement. La félonie et la médisance de cet homme étaient répugnantes ! Et dire qu'il avait cru en chacune de ses paroles, en chacun de ses mensonges. Comment avait-il pu ressentir quoi ce soit à l'égard d'un être aussi infâme ? Il se sentait humilié, dépité de cette situation qu'il le rendait si pathétique.

Furieux, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour attraper une paire de ciseau, n'ayant pratiquement jamais servie. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à couper une première mèche de ses cheveux, son geste se stoppa instantanément lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Ne réagissant pas dans l'immédiat, la frappe se renouvela plus fermement. Résigné, le garçon laissa finalement tomber les ciseaux dans le lavabo pour aller ouvrir.

- « _Harry ?_ »

Secrètement, il avait espéré que ça serait le Lord qui serait planté sur le seuil de cette porte, et que peut-être il aurait changé d'avis. Comment pouvait-il encore espérer une chose pareille ?

- « _Ça ne va pas, Colin_ ? » Demanda le brun en voyant le déplorable visage de son ami.

- « _Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien_ ». Fit ce dernier en détournant les yeux et ainsi éviter de croiser le regard de l'autre.

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ » Demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule.

« _Tu rentre déjà chez toi ?_ _Noël n'est pourtant que la semaine prochaine_ ! »

- « _Oui, je pars maintenant mais je ne reviendrais pas_ ». Prononça le garçon d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

- « _Pourquoi ça ?_ »

A cette question, Colin resta muet, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure devant la seule personne qui paraissait lui porter de l'intérêt. Toutefois, l'expression de son regard douloureusement peiné trahissait cet état de sérénité.

- « _Colin, dis moi ce qui ne va pas_ ». Demanda Harry d'une voix doucereuse tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, sentant une nouvelle larme ruisseler le long de sa joue.

- « _J'ai…j'ai été viré_ ».

- « _Viré_ _? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fais de mal_ ».

- « _Eh bien, Lord Voldemort juge mon travail insatisfaisant, par conséquent il dit qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi_ ».

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- « _Je ne comprends pas, tu as toujours fait de l'excellent travail. Il s'agit sûrement d'une erreur_ ».

Colin n'avait pas la force d'expliquer certains détails qui auraient pu aisément expliquer l'attitude du Lord. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se forge une mauvaise opinion de lui, alors il se terra dans son mutisme.

- « _Je peux toujours essayer de parler à Lord Voldemort, peut-être que…_ »

- « _Non, c'est utile_ ». Coupa le châtain.

« _Ne vas te mettre dans une mauvaise situation à cause de moi_ ».

- « _Je ne me mettrai dans aucune situation fâcheuse, mais je veux t'aider_ ». Insista Harry.

« _Et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher…_ »

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Narcissa raccrocha doucement le combiné, laissant le fil de ses mots se perdre dans un profond silence. Depuis quelques jours, la voix de son époux ne suffisait plus à adoucir son absence prolongée. Sa présence, son odeur, ses baisers lui manquaient terriblement, telle une addiction dont la jeune femme ne parvenait plus à se défaire.

Tout en faisant quelques pas au travers de sa chambre, elle jeta un triste regard vers le paquet situé sur son lit. Sans regarder l'expéditeur, Narcissa pouvait aisément deviner de qui il provenait.

En effet, Lucius avait coutume de lui envoyer des vêtements, des chaussures ou encore des bijoux chaque fois qu'il effectuait un voyage à l'étranger. Seulement, Narcissa était consciente que si son époux était aussi dépensier à son égard, c'était surtout dans le but de combler son absence. D'ailleurs, l'étendue de sa garde de robe en disait très long sur la solitude qu'elle pouvait éprouver à mesure que le temps passait.

Bien entendu, en épousant Lucius Malfoy la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait surmonter ce genre d'épreuve. C'était bien connu, les hommes d'affaire n'avaient que très peu de temps à consacrer à leur vie familiale. C'est pourquoi très peu d'entre eux en avaient une, ou souhaitaient tout bonnement ne pas s'engager.

L'ayant bien compris à l'époque, Narcissa ne souhaita alors qu'une chose: avoir un bébé. Un petit être issu de son amour entre elle et l'homme de sa vie. Un nourrisson qu'elle regarderai grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un homme, mais surtout un enfant qu'elle aimerait et pour qui elle serait prête à donner sa vie, tout simplement.

Depuis ce jour, la jeune femme n'avait jamais regretté son choix. Drago était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux dans son existence. Elle se disait parfois que s'il lui arrivait malheur, elle en deviendrait malade. Pire, qu'elle ne le supporterait pas puisqu'il était sa principale raison de vivre.

Plongée dans les méandres de ses pensées, elle en oublia le dîner de ce soir chez les Parkinson.Elle se hâta donc de choisir une tenue décente avant d'aller se laver.

Espérons que de son côté, Drago n'avait pas omis cette invitation où il devait faire acte de présence. Généralement, il trouvait de bonnes excuses pour ne pas y aller! Cependant, étant donné que Lucius n'était pas là, elle l'emmènerai avec elle de gré ou de force, car si son fils excellait dans l'art des prétextes, elle n'en était pas moins douée pour les contrer à sa manière!

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Dans la vie, nombreuses étaient les choses qui insupportait Drago Malfoy. Et sur une longue liste qu'il aurait pris soin de rédiger, nul doute que le nom de Pansy Parkinson y serait inscrit en gros caractères.

En effet, la jeune fille avait beau posséder un physique avantageux, complimenter le jeune homme au fil de leur rencontre, ou encore ne serait-ce que tenter de s'attirer ses faveurs, elle n'en restait pas moins assommante et dénuée de tout intérêt pour le blondinet.

D'un pas nonchalant, il se dirigea vers un des bars du manoir pour en sortir un verre qu'il remplit généreusement d'un liquide couleur ambré. Drago n'avait jamais vraiment été porté sur l'alcool, toutefois il ne pouvait définitivement pas se rendre à cette soirée sans avoir bu quelques gorgées de ce Whisky on ne peut plus corsé!

S'il devait supporter le bavardage incessant de Pansy durant tout le repas, autant tout faire pour que se moment soit le moins désagréable possible! De ce fait, il porta le verre ambré à ses lèvres, et l'odeur de l'alcool lui picota instantanément les narines. Il dégusta une première gorgée de sa boisson, tout en sentant le liquide lui brûler la gorge, comme s'il eut avalé un flacon d'acide. Toussotant légèrement, il s'apprêta à prendre une nouvelle gorgée lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas venant de la pièce voisine.

Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers la porte légèrement entrouverte dans l'espoir que sa mère n'y fasse pas une apparition des plus déplaisantes, et à son plus grand soulagement, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas davantage. Cependant, deux voix distinctes qu'il n'identifia pas dans un premier temps s'élevèrent dans les airs. S'approchant avec la plus grande précaution, l'oreille aux aguets, le jeune homme reconnu sans peine l'éloquence à la fois sereine et saisissante de Lord Voldemort.

D'ailleurs, la deuxième voix ne tarda à trouver un nom. Et sans se méprendre, Drago était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Apparemment, lui et le Lord était en pleine conversation.

- « _Je suis certain que si vous lui donniez une deuxième chance…_ »

- « _Je regrette mon garçon, je sais que vous appréciez beaucoup Colin, malheureusement je ne peux garder une personne qui n'a pas les compétences nécessaires à l'emploi qu'elle doit_ _occuper_ ».

- « _Je comprends, seulement je vous assure que Colin travaille très dur. Peut-être lui faut-il simplement plus de temps pour apprendre et s'adapter ?_ »

- « _Le problème Harry, c'est que le temps est un facteur qui nous fait défaut à tous. Il serait donc injuste que j'accorde plus de privilège à Monsieur Crivey qu'à un autre de mes employés qui mériterait tout autant d'attention. Vous ne croyez pas ?_ »

Harry acquiesça difficilement de la tête, l'air quelque peu déçu. Il n'arrivait pas à convaincre son patron de changer d'avis, et quelque part il se sentait coupable de cet échec.

Comment allez-t-il l'annoncer à son ami ?

Il se souvenait du désespoir qu'il avait pu lire dans son regard, de ces larmes brûlantes coulant le long de son visage pâle, de sa voix peinée qu'il avait tenté à tout prix de maîtriser. Il avait donné un vague espoir à Colin, mais un espoir tout de même. Comment pourrait-il supporter de le réduire à néant ?

Observant l'expression peinée du jeune homme, Voldemort savait pertinemment qu'il aurait pu remédier à cette fâcheuse situation. Cependant, il n'était pas assez sensible et sûrement trop orgueilleux pour accorder à son jeune assistant cette faveur qu'il ne méritait pas.

En effet, sa réaction en début d'après midi remonta bien vite dans ses pensées, et s'il y avait bien une chose que l'homme se refusait à croire, c'est qu'on pouvait aisément lui résister ! _Alors finalement, ce ne serait qu'une douce vengeance_, se dit-il sans une once de culpabilité.

- « _Je vais devoir vous laisser, Harry, je dois m'entretenir avec Séverus. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ? Mais vous savez, si je tiens à préserver ma société, je dois parfois faire des choix qui ne me plaisent pas. C'est un des inconvénients du métier_ ». Décréta-t-il.

Le jeune homme releva doucement les yeux, croisant de nouveau le regard de son patron qui attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part.

- « _Soyez sans crainte, je ne vous en veux pas_ ». Finit par articuler le garçon d'un ton sérieux.

- « _Dans ce cas, je suis rassuré. Je n'aimerais pas que nous soyons fâchés_ ». Répondit son patron d'un ton similaire.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry eut envie de répondre que ce serait plutôt à Colin d'être en proie à la colère, cependant il se contenta de rester silencieux, sachant que ses mots ne feraient pas changer les positions du Lord sur le sujet.

Ajoutant une ultime phrase, Voldemort laissa son jeune assistant pour regagner son bureau où Rogue l'attendait. Face à lui-même, le garçon demeura songeur. Dérouté par la situation, il ne savait que faire, et son cœur se comprimait un peu plus à la pensée que son ami quitterai dès demain ce manoir. Il aurait pourtant pensé que le Lord serait plus indulgent envers le jeune homme, qu'il comprendrait son désarroi.

Etrangement, c'était comme si son patron ne tenait pas réellement à garder Colin. Harry avait l'impression qu'il tentait davantage de justifier son renvoi, plutôt que d'y mettre un terme en cherchant une éventuelle solution.

Cette idée lui parut pourtant absurde. Pourquoi Voldemort réagirait-il ainsi envers son secrétaire ? Quelles raisons pouvaient bien l'animer ? Y en avait-il seulement une ? Soudain, une toute autre question submergea son esprit néanmoins il la refoula bien vite, refusant d'y accorder la moindre réflexion.

- « _Je vous trouve bien crédule_ ». Pesta une voix derrière lui.

Abasourdi, Harry se tourna vers l'individu ayant proféré ces mots plus que surprenants.

- « _Je vous demande pardon ?_ » Interrogea-t-il en dévisageant le blond.

- « _Vous avez parfaitement entendu. Vous êtes un idiot !_ » Lança le jeune Malfoy sans ménagement.

- « _Je peux savoir ce qui vous permet de m'insulter ?_ » Questionna le garçon, dépassé par les paroles du jeune homme.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire des plus incompréhensibles, puis il poursuivit d'une éloquence plus souple :

- « _Allons, ne vous mettez pas en colère, j'essaie seulement d'être sincère avec vous... ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde_ ». Fit-il remarquer.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- « _Je ne comprends pas_ ».

Malfoy se mis à faire quelques pas dans sa direction, son verre de Whisky à moitié rempli à la main.

- « _C'est très simple pourtant. Si Voldemort à viré Crivey ce n'est aucunement parce que le pauvre garçon effectuait un travail exécrable, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'était plus d'aucune utilité. Par conséquent, le garder serait gênant_ ».

- « _Gênant, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?_ »

- « _Je comprends qu'il n'a pas dû s'en vanter, pauvre Colin_ ». Fit-il d'un air faussement complaisant.

- « _Le Lord n'est pas du genre à apprécier les longues relations et lorsqu'il se lasse, il se débarrasse de ce qui l'encombre. Suis-je assez clair à présent ?_ »

- « _C'est n'importe quoi_ ». Rétorqua automatiquement Harry.

- « _Vraiment ? Allez donc dire ça a votre ami _». Décréta Drago d'une voix moqueuse qui souleva un énorme doute dans l'esprit de son vis-à-vis.

- « _Et puis, en réfléchissant bien, Voldemort à une autre raison de se débarrasser de Crivey : il pourra capturer plus facilement sa nouvelle proie !_ » Déclara-t-il en regardant intensément le jeune homme qui resta stoïque à ce sous entendu plus que révélateur.

- « _Et voilà ! Je suis en retard !_ » S'exclama le blond en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- «_ Tenez_ ». Fit-il en tendant son verre d'alcool au brun. « _Je crois que vous allez en avoir plus besoin que moi !_ »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Bien que chacun n'en est pas toujours conscience, tout le monde possède des qualités et défauts qui au font, définissent notre personnalité.

Et comme tout le monde, Lord Voldemort était loin d'en être dépourvu…

Sur la liste des nombreuses attraits qui le référenciait, sa préféré était sans nul doute celle de la beauté.

Cette dernière lui avait d'ailleurs permis de charmer un nombre important d'hommes et de femmes dans le seul but de les manipuler à sa guise. Chose dont-il ne se lassait pas malgré les années.

La deuxième qualité que Lord Voldemort admirait tant chez lui, c'était son intelligence. Durant toute sa période scolaire jusqu'à l'université, l'homme avait toujours fait preuve d'une ingéniosité et d'un tact hors du commun.

Les professeurs étaient fier de lui et ne manquaient de le lui rappeler, tandis que les élèves tout en étant jaloux ne pouvaient que convoiter ses exploits, et les récompenses qui en découler.

Des années plus tard, sa réussite l'avait conduit sur la voix d'une ressource non négligeable, qui n'était autre que la richesse. Grâce à cette dernière, le Lord avait pu étendre son pouvoir et construire un véritable empire dont-il le maître.

Malheureusement, l'homme avait beau arborer des facultés impressionnantes, il était pourtant loin d'être un individu parfait.

En effet, sur une liste faisant référence à ses sombres desseins, Voldemort ne pouvait nier cette soif de possession qui l'animé, ainsi que l'envie de vouloir tout contrôler. Il en avait fait l'expérience durant ses années d'études, pour des affaires professionnelles, et toutes autres choses pouvant susciter sa convoitise.

Longtemps, Voldemort avait toujours su mettre à profit son influence pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Cependant, il semblerait que cette emprise qu'il exerçait avec tant aisance, soit désormais quelque peu limitée, notamment sur une jeune personne de sa connaissance.

Pourquoi son charme n'opérait-il pas de la même façon sur lui qu'un autre garçon ? Il avait pourtant fait preuve de patience et de gentillesse à son égard. Il c'était montré exceptionnellement doux et attentionné à chacun de ses besoins. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à le conquérir comme il l'espérait ? Pourquoi Harry l'avait-il repoussé ?

Etait-ce parce qu'il était un homme ? Voldemort n'y croyait pas. Il avait toujours su déceler chez les gens leur préférence sexuelle, et le jeune homme possédait quelque chose le persuadant qu'il était bien attiré par les hommes et non le contraire.

Sans chercher plus loin, il s'arrêta sur une raison plus que valable et que le garçon lui-même lui avait donné.

Harry entretenait déjà une relation avec quelqu'un, qui plus est, une personne à laquelle il devait certainement être attaché puisqu'il s'était refusé de la tromper si facilement.

Voldemort s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil tout en réfléchissant. Cet imprévu allait rendre l'affaire plus ardue !

De plus, il lui était impossible de se renseigner sur ce garçon ne sachant ni son nom, ni son adresse, ni à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. D'ailleurs, ce dernier élément l'intrigua quelque peu. Il était curieux de voir avec qui Harry pouvait partager une liaison ?

Etait-ce un jeune homme de son âge ? Etaient-ils ensemble depuis longtemps ? Harry l'appelait-il souvent pour avoir des nouvelles ?

Quelque part, ce constat l'agaçait. Il avait déjà eu des rapports avec des personnes déjà en couple, mais ce fait ne l'avait jamais arrêté dans ses objectifs. A dire vrai, il pouvait même affirmer que cela lui était bien égal tant qu'il obtenait ce qu'il désirait.

Pourtant, il sentait que chez son jeune assistant, cela le dérangeait. Déjà, le garçon lui échappait d'une manière qu'il n'appréciait aucunement, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas se résoudre à le laisser à un autre que lui.

Il le voulait, et foi de Lord Voldemort, il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait ardemment !

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Harry avait l'impression qu'il connaissait déjà ce passage. Il continua sa lecture jusqu'à la fin du paragraphe pour réaliser qu'effectivement, il venait pour la troisième fois de relire exactement les mêmes mots qu'il y a dix minutes. Exaspéré, il referma le livre pour le déposer sur la table de chevet, puis il s'allongea sur toute l'étendue de son lit dans l'espoir de s'y reposer quelques minutes.

La nuit avait été longue, ou peut-être trop courte si on réalisait le peu de temps que le garçon avait passé à dormir. Son esprit était constamment peuplé par une multitude de questions, d'images, de paroles qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir, le plongeant un peu plus dans la confusion et l'incohérence.

De toute évidence, il était dépassé par les récents événements de la veille. Il ne saisissait pas ce soudain bouleversement.

D'abord, Lord Voldemort qui l'avait toujours traité très respectueusement et dont la compagnie lui était jusque là agréable, c'était tout à coup mis à l'embrasser tout en proférant des paroles qui lui paraissaient invraisemblables.

Plus que surprit, Harry avait été choqué de ce comportement. Le regard que lui avait jeté le Lord à cet instant avait suffit à le faire tressaillir. C'était comme si en une fraction de second quelqu'un d'autre c'était logis dans son corps. Une personnalité à la fois sournoise et insidieuse.

Autre fait que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas, le renvoi de Colin.

Ce dont Harry était certain c'est que cette place comptait beaucoup pour son ami, et qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais prie la liberté de négliger ses obligations. Par ailleurs, Harry n'avait pas souvenir que le Lord ou quelqu'un d'autre se soit un jour plaint du travail qu'il effectuait. Et quand bien même se serait le cas, il était persuadé que Colin aurait trouvé moyen d'y remédier. Après tout, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, c'était quelqu'un de consciencieux ou s'apparentait une grande persévérance.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'à présent il s'attarda sur les propos du jeune Malfoy. Depuis qu'il était installé au manoir, Harry n'avait eu que trop peu d'occasion de parler à ce jeune homme. Par conséquent, il le connaissait très mal, voir pas du tout.

D'après Colin, c'était surtout une personne narcissique ayant tendance à rabaisser les autres pour mieux se valoriser. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que son ami n'avait que très peu d'estime pour le blondinet qui était certes, peu appréciable.

Cependant, cela suffisait-il pour en conclure qu'hier il lui avait menti ? Que ses paroles n'avaient qu'un seul but, celui de blesser ?

Et si Harry admettait rien qu'un instant que Drago avait dit vrai. Pourquoi Colin lui aurait-il dissimulé ce fait alors qu'ils étaient amis, et qu'il avait tenté de l'aider ? Autre chose d'étrange, comment le blond aurait-il pu être au courant, alors que manifestement Colin et lui n'entretenaient aucune amitié ?

C'était une réflexion sans fin ! Pensa Harry en se redressant sur son lit. Il avait l'impression de perdre ses repères, comme si un brouillard épais c'était soudain dressé devant lui.

Et la seule personne en mesure d'y mettre un terme, c'était encore Colin…

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

- « _Monsieur le maire…_ »

La voix de Severus résonna aux oreilles de Fudje comme un violent coup de canon, lui soulevant le cœur de la manière la plus désagréable qui soit.

- « _Que voulez-vous ?_ » Demanda l'homme d'un ton acerbe sachant d'avance que la présence de Rogue n'avait rien d'une visite de courtoisie.

- « _Je désire simplement vous parler_ ». Amorça ce dernier en s'avançant lentement vers le bureau de Cornélius.

- « _Et bien fait vite ! J'ai une réunion dans dix minutes qui ne serait_ _attendre _».

- « _Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'en faudra pas davantage_ » Souligna Severus en mesurant le regard de son vis-à-vis.

« _Je sais que vous allez bientôt recevoir la visite de __Kingsley Shacklebolt, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il a pris rendez-vous avec vous vendredi matin, n'est-ce pas_ ? »

- « _Vous êtes très bien renseigné !_ » S'exclama le maire agaçé.

« _Mais je ne vois en quoi cela vous concerne ?_ »

- « _Voyez-vous_ » Commença Rogue en faisant glisser une de ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise qu'il contourna.

« _Kingsley désire implanter une de ses sociétés ici, à Plymouth. Il pense ainsi profiter des nombreux avantages qu'offre cette ville ainsi que de ses voies maritimes qui s'ouvrent sur les pays étrangers. Malheureusement, si ce projet venait à aboutir, vous devez bien vous douter que cette entreprise ne serait qu'une concurrence de plus aux yeux de Lord Voldemort. Concurrence qu'il préfère éviter en éliminant tout de suite le problème_.»

- « _Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi…_ »

- « _Vous avez passé un accord avec Kingsley stipulant que vous lui accordiez son permis de construire, et que vous l'aideriez dans les finances de sa nouvelle_ _société_ ». Déclara Rogue d'une éloquence toujours aussi posée.

« _Alors c'est très simple, vous allez lui dire que vous avez changé d'avis. Les raisons que vous évoquerez pour ce soudain changement, je m'en moque complètement. L'importance est que ce projet ne voit jamais le jour, et vous allez tout faire pour que se soit le cas_ ».

- « _C'est impossible, j'ai déjà donné mon accord_ ». Répondit Fudje.

- « _Votre accord peut-être, mais vous n'avez signé aucuns documents_ ».

- « _Mais enfin, je ne peux pas revenir sur une telle décision ! Que vais-je pouvoir dire à Kingsley qui justifiera mon revirement sur notre marché ?_ »

- « _Vous êtes un homme intelligent ! Je suis certain que vous trouverez. Et si toutefois ce n'est pas le cas, je suppose que les arguments que mon patron vous a exposé l'autre jour auront de quoi vous motiver !_ » Souligna Severus.

Sur le coup, le regard de Cornélius s'était soudainement assombri, et sa mâchoire se crispa sous l'effet de l'irritation.

- « _J'ai déjà payé ma dette à Lord Voldemort. Le chantage auquel il me soumit est vraiment odieux_ ! »

- « _Pourquoi le voir comme un chantage ? _» Questionna son interlocuteur comme si cette idée était absurde.

« _Dites-vous simplement que vous lui rendez service. Et puis_… »

Severus s'approcha davantage du maire captant au passage toute son attention, il prononça d'une voix détachée et très distincte :

- « _Cela ne vaut-il pas mieux que de passer ses jours derrière les barreaux d'une cellule ? D'être traité comme un être méprisable et répugnant ? De subir les pires humiliations qui soient _? »

Fudje ne répondit pas. Il savait pertinemment que l'univers carcéral était loin d'être plaisant. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà entendu que les prisonniers subissaient d'horribles choses. Rien que l'idée de penser qu'il pourrait les endurer, suffisait à lui glacer le sang.

- « _Vous ne dites rien ? Nous sommes donc d'accord ?_ » Demanda Severus en se redressant.

Sans prononcer un mot, Cornélius hocha lentement de la tête sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier aux exigences de l'homme.

**- « **_Bien, je suppose qu'à présent nous nous reverrons au bal. En attendant, prenez bien soin de vous, monsieur le maire_ ». 

Sur ses dernières paroles, Rogue quitta les lieux laissant Cornélius Fudje seul face à sa culpabilité.

Bientôt, cela ferait sept mois qu'il avait commis un accident impardonnable. Il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était qu'une erreur, cela ne l'empêcher d'y penser chaque jour…

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Le cœur séré, Colin Crivey souleva ses deux valises comme s'il portait avec lui tout le poids du monde. Dans un geste lent, il referma soigneusement la porte de la chambre pour se diriger vers les étages inférieurs du manoir ou un taxi devait l'attendre.

Une fois arrivé à la gare de Plymouth, il appellerait certainement sa mère pour lui annoncer son retour au domicile. Allait-elle s'inquiéter de le revoir réapparaître aussi soudainement ? Percevrait-elle sa peine au travers de sa voix ? Sera-t-il capable de lui mentir sur les motifs de son congé ?

Colin n'avait jamais été doué pour divulguer le moindre mensonge à sa mère, ni pour cacher ses réels sentiments. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, ni la décevoir. Car se serait la pire des souffrances qu'on pourrait lui infliger.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêta à quitter le deuxième étage, une voix familière lui parvint à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il tourna instinctivement son regard pour croiser celui d'Harry qui s'approcha rapidement. Le souffle irrégulier de ce dernier le laissa penser qu'il avait du courir pour arriver jusqu'ici. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent rapidement, puis Harry décréta doucement :

- « _Alors, tu ne me dis même pas au revoir_ ».

Colin effectua un demi-sourire, bien qu'aucune joie ne paru sur son visage.

- « _Je n'ai jamais apprécié les adieux, donc j'espère que tu comprendras que je ne tienne pas vraiment à t'en faire_ ».

Silencieux, son ami fit un geste de la tête signifiant qu'il comprenait.

- « _Tu es sûr que je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi ?_ » Demanda Harry.

- « _Je trouve que tu en as déjà assez fait, d'ailleurs cela me touche beaucoup_ ». Prononça le jeune homme en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de brun.

« _Tu es une personne tellement attachante, Harry. J'espère qu'à l'avenir tu prendras bien soin de toi_ ».

Malgré le ton rassurant de Collin, Harry percevait encore la douleur dans son regard, tandis que les paroles de Drago Malfoy ne cessaient de défiler dans son esprit.

- « _Dis-moi Colin_ ». Commença-t-il dubitatif. « _Ton renvoi est-il uniquement lié à des raisons professionnelles, ou y a t-il autre chose que tu refuses de me dire ?_ »

A cette question, le garçon sentit son cœur faire un bond violent dans sa poitrine. Il ôta rapidement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et demanda d'un air inquiet :

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ »

La réaction de son ami ne fit qu'accroître les doutes d'Harry qui était dés lors pratiquement certain que Drago ne lui avait pas menti.

- « _Je crois que tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler_ ». Insista-t-il. « _Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit_ ? »

Collin détourna les yeux, gêné par ce que Harry venait d'apprendre.

- « _Peut-être…peut-être parce que j'avais honte_ ». Souffla-t-il en évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre. « _Qu'est ce que tu vas penser de moi maintenant ?_ »

Le brun haussa les épaules comme si c'était sans importance.

- « _On est ami, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te juge ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Colin. Ce n'est pas toi qui a mal agi, mais Voldemort_ » Décréta-t-il tandis qu'à présent il était très remonté contre son patron. « _Il a profité de sa position et de ta gentillesse et ce n'est pas bien. Il ne faut pas le laisser faire_ ».

- « _Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me mesurer à lui_ ». Répondit son ami dont l'idée lui était impensable. « _Il est bien trop puissant, il vaut mieux oublier_ ».

- « _C'est une solution de faciliter ça_ » Remarqua Harry. « _Et puis, tu sais très bien que toi tu n'oublieras pas. Cette histoire va te tourmenter, Colin_ ».

Ce dernier releva lentement ses yeux pour croiser ceux du brun.

- « _Tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque_ ». Répondit-il d'une voix faible. « _J'ai…j'ai trop peur. Cet homme m'effraye, Harry_ ».

La dernière phrase de Colin était profonde, si bien qu'elle déstabilisa quelques secondes son interlocuteur.

Lord Voldemort pouvait-il à ce point inspirer la crainte et l'anxiété ? Harry songea que se n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait le regard apeuré d'une personne face au Lord. Il l'avait déjà vu chez monsieur Weasley, lors de cet incident qui les avaient amené à se rencontrer lui et Voldemort. Plusieurs fois chez Pettigrew, qui cachait très mal son mal aise et sa voix tremblante. Ainsi que chez Greyback la toute première fois ou il avait dîné au manoir.

Jusque là, Harry avait toujours cru que c'était parce que Voldemort était une personne ferme et exigence envers son personnel. Mais aujourd'hui, tout le laissait à penser qu'il c'était plutôt fourvoyé sur sa personnalité.

Le Lord s'était-t-il vraiment montré courtois et agréable dans le seul but de mieux l'attirer à lui comme il l'avait fait avec son secrétaire?

Cette pensée le renfrogna. Décidément, Colin n'avait pas été le seul à croire en la bienveillance de son patron.

Mais une chose était sûre, lui il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement…

**0°0°0°0°0RLRLRLRL0°0°0°0°0**

**- « **_Monsieur Lupin, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous_ ». Fit l'homme en lui indiquant un siége de couleur bleu foncé.

Remus s'installa silencieusement tandis qu'il tentait de refreiner son sentiment de mal aise depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans cette pièce. Il observa le banquier prendre place à son bureau avant de lui jeter un regard sérieux qui ne présager rien de bon.

- « _Comme vous devez vous en douter, j'ai étudié attentivement votre dossier pour une demande de prêt. Cependant, je suis au regret de vous informer que vos revenues actuelles ne suffisent pas pour que nous puissions vous l'accorder_ ».

- « _Si c'est à cause du remboursement que je devais déjà effectuer, sachez que je viens de déposer un chèque qui couvre pratiquement la totalité de l'emprunt_ ».

- « _Non, monsieur Lupin, il ne s'agit pas uniquement de cela. Comprenez, si nous vous prêtons de l'argent, nous devons être certains que vous puissiez nous le restituer. Or, vous savez comme moi que les affaires de votre boutique ne sont plus aussi rentables qu'autrefois. Je n'ai donc aucune garantie que vous pourrez me rendre cette somme_ ».

Intérieurement, Remus soupira. Il était persuadez que les problèmes de son commerce serait un sujet incontournable pour l'obtention de son prêt.

- « _Ecoutez, je sais que pour le moment je suis dans une mauvaise position. Mais, il me faut seulement un peu de temps. J'ai du faire beaucoup de dépense ce mois-ci pour les études de ma fille ainsi que pour ma voiture. Vous devez également savoir que je paye des frais d'hôpitaux_ ».

- « _Oui, je sais dans qu'elle situation se trouve actuellement votre femme et j'en suis désolé_ ». Décréta le banquier avec sincérité.

- « _Pour le moment, j'arrive à peine à subvenir aux besoins de ma famille, mais bientôt je vais avoir de nouveaux frais. C'est pourquoi, il faut vraiment que vous_ _m'aidiez_ ». Insista Remus.

- « _Si cela ne tenez qu'à moi je vous accorderai cet emprunt, monsieur Lupin. Seulement, je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire puisque j'ai avant tout des obligations envers cette banque. Je regrette, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous_ ».

A cet instant, une déception immense s'empara de Remus. Jamais il n'aurait un jour songé à se retrouver dans une telle impasse. C'était déjà la troisième banque qui lui refusait un crédit, tandis que ses dettes s'accumulaient au fil des semaines.

Hermione commençait déjà à avoir des doutes sur la situation, elle posait fréquemment des questions auxquelles il ne répondait que brièvement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se préoccupe de choses pouvant la rendre triste.

Alors, il préférait la laisser dans l'ignorance. Même si au font il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ses filles prendraient obligatoirement connaissance de la situation.

- «_ Je vous remercie quand même _». Souffla-t-il au banquier, tandis qu'il quitta la pièce dans un air de déjà vu.

Quel père lamentable il faisait ! Pensa-t-il, malgré lui.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

- « _Alors Severus, comment c'est passé l'entretient avec le maire_ ? » Questionna Voldemort en se calant au font de son siége, l'air décontracté.

- « _A merveille, mais j'ai quand même pris l'initiative de le mettre sous surveillance dés fois qu'il tenterait quelque chose de stupide_ ».

- « _Bien. Il est hors de question que c'est imbécile de Kingsley vienne empiéter sur mes affaires_ ». Annonça le Lord d'un ton mauvais. « _Et en parlant d'affaire, as-tu pris connaissance de l'avancer des travaux sur ma nouvelle société ? _»

- « _Oui, monsieur. Je pense que nous pourrons officialiser son ouverture au cours du mois de Janvier. Enfin, si toutefois rien n'entrave sa construction jusque là_ ». Répondit Rogue.

- « _Très bien, je veux qu'après les fêtes tu commences déjà à sélectionner le personnel adéquat. J'aimerais également que tu recrutes un nouveau secrétaire pour remplacer Colin. Prend une personne qualifier, c'est tout ce que je te demande cette fois-ci_ ».

- « _Bien, monsieur_ ».

- « _Il faudra également s'assurer que tout soit en ordre pour le bal du trente un_ ».

- « _Voulez-vous que je demande à Petter de faire une vérification ?_ »

- « _Sûrement pas !_ » S'exclama Voldemort. « _Cet imbécile de Pettigrew n'a jamais su s'acquérir correctement d'une tâche ! D'ailleurs, je me demande vraiment pourquoi Narcissia tient à le garder à son service ? Il ne sert strictement à rien !_ » Ricana-t-il.

- « _Peter travail pour la famille Malfoy depuis des années, alors sans doute, Narcissia a-t-elle préférer conserver sa place par acte de bonté. Vous savez comme moi que l'idée de blesser quelqu'un ne lui à jamais plus, et ça même s'il s'agit de Pettigrew_ ».

Voldemort marqua un temps d'arrêt.

En effet, il connaissait bien Narcissia. D'ailleurs, sa personnalité n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de son jeune assistant.

Tout comme elle, le Lord était persuadé qu'Harry n'admettait aucune forme de violence, de contrainte ou encore de cruauté. Chose étonnante, puisque d'après ce que Voldemort savait, contrairement à la vie de la jeune femme, celle du garçon était loin d'être facile.

Il avait perdu ses parents, sa tante était actuellement à l'hôpital et trois semaines plus tôt, il travaillait encore dans une boutique ou il n'avait guère l'espoir de se construire un brillant avenir. A sa place, bon nombre d'adolescents auraient déjà sombrés dans une existence vouée à la révolte et au désespoir.

Pourtant, Harry conserver toujours cette facette enjouée, dynamique et complaisante où nulle souffrance ne semblait transparaître.

Etait-ce parce qu'il savait dissimuler ses émotions ? Ou parce qu'il préférait tout bonnement les effacer ?

La deuxième solution paraissait davantage correspondre. Harry était tout à fait capable de se préoccuper des autres pour mieux oublier ses propres problèmes. Il avait fait le choix d'une vie où il exercerait la bienveillance et la compassion. Alors qu'à une époque, Voldemort se souvenait avoir pris la décision opposée.

- « _Il vaut mieux que se soit toi qui te charges des derniers préparatifs, Severus_ ». Déclara-t-il finalement. « Tu as l'expérience des années passées, et je sais au moins qu'avec toi, je ne serais pas déçu. N'est-ce pas ? »

- « _Bien sûr, monsieur. Je vous déposerai un compte rendu au plus tard samedi_ ». Fit Rogue en se laissant trois jours de marge. « _De cette façon, nous aurons encore le temps de faire quelques modifications si cela s'avère nécessaire_ ».

- « _La seule chose que je désire, c'est que rien, ni personne ne vient entraver le bon déroulement de ce bal. Je veux que chacun de mes convives se souviennent de cet événement comme un moment spectaculaire et surtout inoubliable_ ». Souffla Voldemort d'un air passionné.

Severus hocha légèrement de la tête.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Toutefois, il ne perdura pas puisqu'on frappa à la porte par deux coups distincts.

- « _Entrez_ ». Fit Voldemort d'un ton neutre.

D'emblée, la porte du bureau s'effaça pour laisser place à la silhouette d'Harry qui s'avança en direction des deux hommes.

- « _Je suis venue vous apporter les deux derniers dossiers que je devais parachever pour votre réunion de demain soir. Mais si vous êtes occupé je peux repasser plus tard_ ». Décréta le jeune homme.

- « _Ce ne sera pas utile. Je crois que nous avons terminé, Severus ?_ »

- « _Oui, monsieur_ ». Répondit Rogue qui avait plus ou moins comprit qu'il devait laisser son patron et Potter seul à seul.

Il salua donc les deux hommes avant de prendre congé, tandis qu'Harry s'approcha davantage du Lord pour lui remettre son travail.

Silencieux, ce dernier s'en empara sans un mot et commença à le feuilleter lentement sous le regard observateur de son jeune assistant.

- « _Vous avez été plutôt rapide_ ». Remarqua-t-il sans relever son visage.

- « _Dois-je y voir un reproche ?_ » Demanda le garçon faussement soucieux.

- « _Vous êtes un employé dynamique et efficace, Harry. Je ne serais vous adresser la moindre critique la dessus_ ». Déclara aussitôt son patron.

Il parcoura le deuxième dossier de la même manière, puis au bout d'un moment il rangea le tout dans son tiroir pour croiser de nouveau le regard de son jeune assistant.

- « _Bien, tout en ordre. Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous vouliez me faire part ?_ »

- « _Et bien, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose_ ». Commença-t-il.

Voldemort exécuta un geste de la tête l'encouragent à continuer.

- « _Y a-t-il une raison précise qui fait que m'ayez engagé en tant qu'assistant ?_ »

En posant cette question le visage d'Harry était resté de marbre, tout comme celui du Lord. L'espace d'un instant, ils se mesurèrent du regard, comme s'ils tentaient d'y déceler un sentiment particulier ou une lueur quelconque.

Finalement, Voldemort déclara très distinctement :

- «_ Non_ ».

Si Harry ne laissa rien transparaître, intérieurement il esquissa un bref sourire face la réponse inexacte du Lord.

- « _Pourquoi me poser cette question, Harry ?_ » Interrogea l'homme prudemment.

Décidant de jouer franc jeu, le jeune homme répondit ouvertement :

- « _Je sais pourquoi vous avez décidé de renvoyer Colin, oui tout comme je sais pourquoi vous teniez tant à m'offrir une place au sein de votre manoir_ ».

- « _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ ». Mentit le Lord.

- « _Au contraire ! Vous savez très bien_ ! » Renchérit le garçon avec force.

- « _Tu ne devrais pas croire tous ce que Colin Crivey raconte, mon garçon_ ».

Harry eut un rire moqueur.

- « _Qui vous dit que c'est de lui que j'ai appris tout ça ? Je crois que vous sous estimé l'impact que peut avoir certaine personnes de votre entourage, et qui apparemment ne vous estiment pas tellement pour me faire de telles révélations !_ »

Cette fois-ci, une lueur inquiétante avait traversé le regard de Voldemort qui se leva instantanément, faisant légèrement sursauté le jeune homme.

- « _Qui ? Je veux savoir qui t'as dit de telles idioties ?_ » Ordonna-t-il.

- « _Quelle importance !_ » S'exclama Harry dans un air de défiance. « _Dés demain, je m'en vais. Il est hors de question que je continue à travailler pour une personne comme vous_ ».

- « _Une personne comme moi ?_ » Répéta le Lord en contournant lentement son bureau pour n'être plus qu'à un mètre du jeune homme. « _J'aimerai savoir, qu'est-ce que je suis exactement ?_ »

Toujours immobile, Harry tenta de réfréner cette soudaine angoisse qui était monté en lui. Voldemort était maintenant très proche de lui, le surplombant d'une tête et d'un regard ou il pouvait clairement distinguer une lueur rouge imprégnante.

Désormais, le garçon était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lentille. Non, cette couleur écarlate reflétait seulement la véritable nature de cet homme.

- « _Vous êtes un menteur, un profiteur et par-dessus tout un manipulateur_ ». Enuméra-t-il avec toute la vaillance dont-il était capable.

Un sourire perfide vînt border les lèvres de Voldemort.

- « _Tu devrais faire très attention_ ». Décréta-t-il lentement en détachant chaque mot. « _Aujourd'hui, je fais preuve d'une patience exceptionnelle, mais n'oublie jamais à qui tu parles. Je ne serais pas toujours aussi indulgent face à ton manque de respect. Il faut également que tu saches que je ne te laisserai pas partir aussi facilement_ ».

- « _Vous ne pouvez pas me garder contre mon gré_ ». Articula vivement le jeune homme.

Dans un geste vif, Voldemort lui attrapa le bras, de façon à rapprocher davantage le garçon jusqu'à lui.

Regrettant de plus en plus la situation fâcheuse dans laquelle il c'était placé, Harry tenta de se libérer de la poigne du Lord, mais en vînt.

- « _Saches Harry, que je m'octroie tous les droits. Personne ne peux venir me contester, pas même la police vois-tu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te séquestrer !_ » Lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire discret.

« _En fait…je vais te faire une proposition. Etant donné que ta période d'essais prendra fin dans trois jours, je veux que tu signes un contract stipulant que tu travailleras pour moi durant les six prochain mois. Qu'en dis-tu ?_ »

- « _Je pense que vous êtes bien naïf si vous croyez réellement que je vais accepter une telle proposition !_ » Prononça le garçon sans mâcher ses mots.

- « _L'ennui…_ » Soupira le Lord « _C'est que si tu refuses je serais contrains de faire du mal à des personnes qui te sont proches et que tu aimes beaucoup. Et tu ne veux pas que sa se produise, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Harry resta pétrifié. La seule pensée que l'homme pourrait faire quoi que se soit à sa famille, le fit tressaillir d'inquiétude.

- « _Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça_ ». Murmura-t-il d'une voix ou perçait la confusion.

- « _Vraiment ?_ » Demanda Voldemort, amusé. « _Si tu es sûr de toi, alors met moi au défit_ ».

Le garçon demeura un instant silencieux, égaré entre la peur et l'incertitude.

En réalité, il savait pertinemment que le Lord serait tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Chose qui le préoccupait profondément, puisqu'il ignorait de quoi l'homme était capable pour parvenir à ses fins. En revanche, il ne voulait surtout pas que ses proches soient mis en danger pour une bêtise qui était la sienne, et qu'il se devait dés à présent de réparer seul.

Néanmoins, face à Voldemort, il était quand même forcé de reconnaître son impuissance. Contrairement à lui, le Lord était riche, puissant, influent, il était donc évident qu'un simple adolescent tel que lui ne pourrait jamais rivaliser.

Abattu, il songea tout de même à quelque chose.

- « _Si j'accepte de rester, je veux deux choses en échange_ ». Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait ferme

- « _Je t'écoute_ ». Fit le Lord avec attention.

- « _Tout d'abord, je ne veux plus que vous impliquez ma famille dans nos affaires. Si vous êtes un homme de parole, promettez-moi que vous ne leur ferait rien qui puisse les nuire_ ».

- « _Si tu respectes tes engagements, alors je te donne ma parole que je ne ferais rien envers eux. Quelle est ta deuxième condition ?_ »

- « _Que vous réintégriez, Colin_ ». Répondit Harry. « _Pour le moment, il est toujours dans le manoir. Je l'ai installé dans ma chambre, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il compte y rester_ ».

- « _Donc si je comprends bien, tu as en quelque sorte déjà pris toi-même l'initiative de le garder ?_ » Questionna L'homme.

Harry resta silencieux à cette question. Certes, il avait encouragé, pour ne pas dire supplié, Colin de rester ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus. Mais forcé de constater qu'il ne pourrait pas le cacher indéfiniment dans sa chambre sans que personne ne remarque sa présence, il savait d'avance qu'il serait malheureusement contraint d'en faire part au Lord.

Alors quitte à le faire, autant allez jusqu'au bout.

- « _Vous savez comme moi que les justifications de son renvoi ne sont pas correctes. J'ai seulement voulu remédier à une injustice_ ». Formula-t-il, sincère. « _Et puis, dite vous que vous allez perdre un bon employé…ou peut-être deux_ ». Ajouta-t-il subtilement.

Le rictus de Voldemort s'élargit soudain en un sourire amusé devant l'audace de son jeune assistant.

- « _Très bien, Harry_. _Tu pourras dire à Collin qu'il réintègre sa place, ainsi que sa chambre naturellement_ ».

Le garçon fit un mouvement positif de la tête. Il songea qu'au moins il arriverait à redonner le sourire à son ami.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment le concernant. Il était convaincu que les exigences de Lord Voldemort ne s'arrêteraient pas là. Pire, il avait l'impression qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'homme lui demanderait quelque chose de bien spécifique, quitte à tout mettre en œuvre pour l'obtenir.

- « _Maintenant, tu as besoin de te reposer_ ». Déclara le Lord. « _Tes yeux sont cernés par la fatigue et crois moi, ils sont bien plus jolie lorsqu'ils rayonnent_ ». Sourit-t-il d'un air enjôleur.

Sur ce, il se pencha vers Harry qui eut un mouvement de recul, croyant l'espace d'un instant que l'homme allait de nouveau l'embrasser comme la dernière fois dans la salle de musique. Cependant et contre toute attente, il se contenta de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue gauche tout en chuchotant doucement :

- « _Passe une agréable nuit_ ».


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP. **

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce gros retard ! J'ai été trés occupé et résultat, je n'avais pas fini le chapitre à temps ! Donc toute mes excuses.**

**Ensuite, je suis toujours aussi ravie de reçevoir vos commentaires ! Croyez-moi, elles représentent quatre vingt dix pourcent de ma motivation ! Sans elles, cette histoire n'aurait donc presque pas lieu d'être. **

**Maintenant, je vais arrêter de parler pour vous laisser découvrir le chapitre suivant. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre XIII** :

Harry traversa d'une allure peu enjouée le couloir du troisième étage pour rejoindre le bureau de son patron qui, à son grand regret, l'avait fait demander quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sans avoir eu connaissance de ses motivations, le garçon savait d'avance de quoi le Lord voudrait lui parler. En effet, voilà trois jours qu'Harry faisait tout pour l'éviter, ou lorsque cela s'avérait impossible, il se contentait tout simplement d'être indifférent, répondant ainsi par des phrases brèves et concises qui avaient vite fait d'agacer le Lord.

Et bien que son patron n'ait formulé aucune remarque sur son comportement, il pressentait que très bientôt, il allait s'en mordre les doigts !

De plus, si sa mémoire était bonne, n'était-ce pas aujourd'hui que sa période d'essais prenait fin? L'homme l'avait peut-être convoqué dans le but de lui faire signer ce contrat de travail qu'il avait mentionné la dernière fois?

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir à cette pensée. L'idée de travailler six mois pour le Lord ne l'enchantait vraiment pas !

Pire que ça, il avait la dangereuse impression que Voldemort profiterait de sa position pour le soumettre à son gré, et çà il en était hors de question !

D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il ait cédé à son maudit chantage prouvait qu'il avait déjà exercé une certaine emprise sur lui, mais Harry c'était promis que plus jamais cette situation ne se reproduirait. Il fallait qu'il se montre ferme et rusé pour ne pas tomber de nouveau dans les filets de cet homme. Il devait préserver ce qui lui appartenait, protéger les siens, quitte à utiliser les mêmes méthodes que son adversaire…

Levant une poigne serrée, il frappa sur la porte en bois, et entra lorsqu'une voix provenant de l'intérieur lui en intima l'ordre.

Voldemort était comme à son habitude, installé à son bureau, les yeux levés en direction de son jeune assistant qui s'avança prudemment jusqu'à lui. D'un geste simple, il lui indiqua un siége situé devant son bureau, Harry s'y installa sans réticence, et un silence pesant commença à s'installer entre les deux protagonistes.

Le garçon pouvait sentir le regard de son patron le scrutait intensément, tandis qu'il refréna l'envie de rougir devant cette insistance plus que gênante. Il tenta également de garder une attitude déterminé et confiante sachant que le Lord n'hésiterait pas à exploiter la moindre de ses faiblesses, comme il avait pu le faire auparavant avec Collin.

Cependant, il préssentait que malgré tout, l'homme pouvait percevoir son mal aise. Son visage avait la fâcheuse tendance à communiquer ses sentiments, son regard avait souvent le défaut de le trahir, et son patron avait l'avantage de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Chose qui d'ailleurs, troublait quelque peu le garçon.

Soudain, il perçut du coin de l'œil, l'homme esquisser un geste pour ouvrir son tiroir. D'emblée, le Lord sortit un simple document, ainsi qu'un stylo plume qu'il déposa prés de son assistant.

- Jusqu'ici, j'ai respecté mes engagements. J'ai réintégré Collin, et aucun mal n'a été fait à ta famille. S'éleva la voix de Voldemort qui depuis quelque temps, s'était permit de tutoyer le garçon, sans que celui-ci ne lui en tienne rigueur.

- Maintenant, poursuivit-il d'une éloquence toujours aussi posée. Je te demande seulement d'honorer les tiens.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, Harry détourna son regard sur la feuille déposée devant lui.

En étudiant les premières lignes, le garçon eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien d'un contract de travail, preuve que son patron n'avait nul l'intention de renoncer à ses obscures projets.

Pris de colère, Harry avait une soudaine envie de déchirer ce document, de refuser ce chantage odieux auquel Voldemort le soumettait.

Malheureusement, il savait pertinemment que s'il refusait, ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à utiliser ses proches comme moyens de pression, ou plutôt de soumission, songea-t-il amèrement.

Quelque part, il avait la sensation d'être vulnérable face au pouvoir effrayant que pouvait déployer Lord Voldemort. Il en venait parfois à se demander de quelle façon il avait pu se tromper à ce point sur son compte? Comment avait-il pu faire preuve d'autant de naïveté? Il était clair que son patron c'était moqué de lui et qu'en bon imbécile, il était tombé dans son piège à l'instant même ou il avait accepté de partir pour Plymouth.

Si seulement on pouvait revenir en arrière. Pensa le jeune homme, plein de regrets.

Bizarrement, il songea subitement à Luna et à son jeu de Taro. Un mauvais présage, des intentions dissimulées, une ombre camouflé, c'était peut-être un signe que le destin lui avait envoyé, qui sait? Et maintenant que lui réservait-il? Harry aurait bien aimé le savoir.

- Que se passera-t-il une fois que j'aurais signé? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton dégagé et indifférent.

- Rien. Répondit le Lord. Tu conserveras les mêmes fonctions, je t'attribuerais un salaire que j'estime généreux, et tout ce dont je t'avais promis restera inchangé. En somme, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout sera comme avant. Ajouta-t-il, telle une certitude inébranlable.

- Comme avant? Répéta Harry avec dureté. Je ne crois pas que se soit possible.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi cela? S'étonna Voldemort.

- Parce que vous m'avez mentit, et pas plus tard qu'il y à trois jours vous avez menacé de vous en prendre à ma famille si je ne restais pas. Aujourd'hui, vous m'obliger à signé un contract contre mon gré, et vous croyez réellement que tout pourrait être comme avant? Il est clair que je ne vous ferai plus jamais confiance.

- Tu dis çà parce que tu es en colère, mais bientôt je sais que tu ne le penseras plus. Confia le Lord. J'ai abusé de ta confiance, et j'en suis pleinement conscient. Mais je vais tout faire pour la retrouver.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné ! Lança le jeune homme avec aplomb.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de chantage, mais reconnaît que tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix lorsque tu as à menacé de partir. Reprocha Voldemort.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

**- **Oh alors sa va être de ma faute ! Je vous trouve quand même culotté ! Si j'ai réagit ainsi, c'est parce que j'avais une bonne raison. Vous aviez traité Collin avec beaucoup de cruauté, et puis je n'ai pas envie de devenir une de vos nouvelle conquêtes pour satisfaire je ne sais quelle perversion ! S'exclama-t-il avec la plus grande franchise.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Voldemort de froncer les sourcils, et d'aviser un visage passablement irrité.

**- **Je ne sais pas ce que Collin ou une autre personne à pu te raconter, mais saches que je ne t'ai jamais considéré ainsi.

**- **C'est incroyable, vous ne vous arrêtez jamais de mentir ! Fit le garçon, sidéré par la mauvaise foi de l'homme.

**- **Je peux volontiers reconnaître que mon attitude envers Collin n'à rien d'honorable, seulement je ne lui avais jamais rien promis. Il savait très bien que je n'envisager aucune relation sérieuse, et pourtant il n'a eu aucune réticence envers moi.

**- **Sans doute avait-il peur de perdre sa place si jamais il refusait vos avances? Suggéra le garçon.

**- **Tu crois ça? Interrogea Voldemort sur un air peu convaincu. Toi, tu as pourtant su me repousser alors que tu t'exposais aux mêmes risques. Alors pourquoi selon toi, Collin n'a-t-il pas fait de même?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'observer la lueur rougeoyant qui avait naquis dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et qui, au fil de la conversation, était devenu plus intense, telle la flamme succédant à la braise.

La question de Voldemort resta néanmoins en suspens, aussi bien dans les airs que dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

A dire vrai, le garçon ne trouvait aucune justification valable qui aurait pu expliquer le comportement de Collin. Il aurait aimé trouver les mots justes pour défendre la cause de son ami, seulement ceux-ci ne venaient tout simplement pas.

Harry réalisa que peut-être, il ne comprenait pas lui-même l'attitude du châtain?

Après tout, quelle était la véritable raison qui avait bien pu pousser Collin dans les bras de Lord Voldemort?

Etait-ce par obligation et non par crainte d'être renvoyé? Le Lord aurait très bien pu exercer un quelconque chantage pour le contraindre comme il le faisait pour lui en ce moment.

Etait-ce pour l'argent? Harry en doutait fortement. Il connaissait bien le jeune homme, et celui-ci bien que désireux de faire ses preuves dans le monde du travail pour obtenir une brillante carrière, n'était pas ce genre d'individu à s'intégrer dans une relation pour les richesses de l'autre. Il était donc inutile de s'attarder sur cette hypothèse invraisemblable.

Etait-ce parce qu'il s'était tout bonnement laissé séduire par Voldemort? Par ses paroles? Par sa fausse bienveillance? Par sa beauté froide? Harry était conscient que si le caractère du Lord était quelque peu repoussant, l'homme arborer cependant un physique des plus avantageux qu'il savait à merveille mettre en valeur.

Son visage n'était pas désagréable à regarder, loin de là. Il ne pouvait aspirer que l'admiration et la curiosité des autres. Ses traits à la limite de la perfection ne donnaient aucun indice pour cerner un âge précis, ce qui le rendait davantage énigmatique. Son regard flamboyant était d'une telle rareté qu'on était implacablement attiré par lui, comme s'il dégageait un quelconque pouvoir d'attraction. Son sourire à la fois mystérieux et charmeur dissimulait toute trace de mépris et d'orgueil.

Et puis, il y avait aussi ses gestes, ses paroles qui s'accommodaient si bien avec ses airs angéliques. Mais c'était aussi la facette la plus trompeuse chez cet homme. Un moyen d'endormir la méfiance et de créer un sentiment illusoire entre la confiance et la sécurité.

Bien entendu, une fois que vous vous en rendez compte, il est trop tard. Le piège c'est déjà refermé.

- En juger par ton long silence, je devine que tu ne saurais donner une répondre à ma question. S'éleva de nouveau la voix de Voldemort. Enfin, je m'en doutais un peu…

Harry détourna les yeux quelques secondes, tandis qu'intérieurement il sentait le Lord reprendre petit à petit l'ascendant sur lui. Et çà ce n'était pas bon du tout.

- Que tu défendes Collin, c'est tout à ton honneur. Toutefois, tu ne devrais pas porter d'accusation sans connaître précisément les faits. Ce garçon est loin d'être irréprochable. Bien sûr, il est certain qu'il ne vantera pas certains de ses méfaits. Après tout, on à tous des secrets, n'est-ce pas?

Encore une fois, Harry ne répondit pas.

Il savait que Voldemort ferait tout pour justifier ses tords, quitte à mentir ou rejeter la faute sur un autre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dubitatif face aux paroles de son patron qui remettait sans cesse son jugement en question.

Frustré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était possible que certains faits lui soient effectivement inconnus. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il se trompait. Les choses étaient tellement obscures ces temps-ci qu'il ne parvenait plus à discerner la vérité du mensonge.

Le jeune homme rebutait tout de même à penser que Collin ait pu lui cacher quoi que se soit sur cette histoire. Pour lui, seul le Lord semblait coupable. Alors, il valait mieux songer que l'homme essayait tout simplement de se disculper pour être à l'abri de tout reproche.

Mais n'était-ce pas une solution de facilité de raisonner ainsi? Y avait-il réellement une chose importante qu'il ignorait?

Soupirant intérieurement, Harry réalisa qu'il n'était dés lors plus sûr de rien.

- Bien, j'aimerais à présent que ce chapitre soit clos une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'y reviendrais donc plus. Annonça le Lord d'un ton franc. Maintenant, il me semble que tu t'es engagé à faire quelque chose pour moi. J'attends donc la preuve de ta bonne volonté. Fit-il en désignant le contract qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis qu'il l'avait déposé sur le bureau.

Le regard du garçon se baissa lentement jusqu'à lui, et il prit un instant pour réfléchir consciencieusement à la situation.

Au bout d'un moment, et contre toute attente, il s'empara du document, ainsi que du stylo plume poser à quelque millimètre de là. Néanmoins, loin d'imposer sa signature à l'endroit convenu, Harry rédigea deux trois lignes dans un petit espace situé en dessous des propres clauses que son patron avait formulé pour lui.

Intrigué, Voldemort le regarda faire, silencieux.

Finalement, Harry déposa le tout devant le Lord comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pour lui, et attendit une réaction de sa part. Voldemort reporta son intention sur la feuille, puis après avoir lu rapidement son contenu, il esquissa un sourire, amusé.

Harry avait ajouté deux nouvelles clauses au document. Cependant, à la différence des autres, celles-ci ne le concernaient pas…

_« Lord Voldemort doit s'engager à ne nuire d'aucune façon à la famille Lupin »_

_« Il doit également conserver l'emploi actuel de monsieur Collin Crivey en certifiant de ne pas abuser de son autorité ou faire toute autres choses pouvant porter atteinte à sa personne »_

- Je signerai ce contrat que si vous appliqué votre signature, prouvant que tout comme moi vous êtes de bonne foi, et que vous respecterez dans les temps à venir votre parole. Déclara Harry avec toute l'assurance dont-il était capable. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à m'engager. Nous avons tout deux fait une promesse, n'est-ce pas?

Cette fois-ci, Voldemort était subjugué. C'était comme si l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait lui-même prononcé ces paroles. Sa voix comportée la même éloquence, la même vigueur. L'expression de son visage était similaire au sien, tandis que son regard pénétrant, teinté lui d'un vert précieux.

Décidément, il devait reconnaître que son jeune assistant le surprenait de plus en plus. Et loin de lui déplaire, cette attitude ne faisait que renforcer son intérêt pour lui.

D'un geste élégant, il s'empara à son tour de la plume, et sans hésiter, il inscrivit le nom de _Lord Voldemort_ en bas du document.

Immédiatement, il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en faisant glisser la feuille de son côté.

Désormais, Harry n'avait pu le choix. Il exécuta donc le même mouvement que son prédécesseur, en signant _Harry Potter _d'une écriture soignée.

- Puis-je m'en aller maintenant, monsieur? Questionna le garçon d'un ton impatient, mais cependant courtois.

- Tu peux prendre congé. Acquiesça le Lord pour le moment satisfait. Et n'oublie pas que Severus t'attend à dix huit heures pour te donner de nouveaux dossiers à traiter.

- Aucun problème, je serais à l'heure. Assura le garçon.

Sans autre forme de convenance, Harry quitta rapidement le bureau de Voldemort, ignorant que ce dernier avait un franc sourire sur les lèvres.

**0°0°0°0°0HLHLHLHL0°0°0°0°0**

- Alors, comment est-il ? Moi je pense qu'il est bien mieux que celui de l'année passé ! Tu ne trouves pas? Questionna Luna en ce tournant vers sa grande sœur.

Observant attentivement les décorations venant parfaire la beauté du sapin, Hermione resta muette de contemplation devant le travail qu'avait effectué Luna.

Chaque année, elle insistait toujours pour décorer la maison, voyant Noël approcher à grand pas. Mais cette fois-ci, elle c'était surpassée ! Le sapin était vraiment magnifique !

Des guirlandes en perles c'étaient frayé un chemin à travers les fausses branches de l'arbre. Ici et là, était accroché des cannes à sucres, ainsi que des anges aux visages souriants. Des boules couleurs rouges et or scintillaient de partout, et une étoile particulièrement lumineuse était perchée en haut du sapin.

Elle avait également placé les chaussettes que sa mère avait elle même brodé prés de la cheminer. Allumé quelques bougies à l'odeur plaisantes, et dispersés plusieurs branches de gui, de quoi renforcer l'esprit de Noël.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, Mione? Tu n'aimes pas? Demanda sa sœur en arborant un regard triste.

- Au contraire ! Fit la brune. C'est éblouissant !

Luna esquissa un sourire, l'air ravie.

- Tu crois que papa sera content aussi?

- Je suis sûre que oui. Répondit Hermione en passant une main doucereuse dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

- Tu sais, j'ai déjà commencé à faire vos cadeaux. J'en ai même fait un pour maman. Confessa Luna. Peut-être que si elle le voit, elle se réveillera.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un sourire triste devant l'optimisme de la jeune blonde. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient passer Noël sans leur mère. La première fois que les deux jeunes filles n'auraient pas le droit à son étreinte pour cet événement si exceptionnel.

Noël était normalement censé réunir une famille pour passer des moments privilégiés et inoubliable. C'était une fête où s'exprimaient le bonheur, la gaîté, et la féerie. Seulement, Hermione doutait fortement que cette année tous ces bons sentiments surviendraient.

- J'espère qu'Harry va bientôt revenir. Il me manque beaucoup ! S'exclama Luna qui trouvait l'absence du brun parfois pesante.

- Il va falloir attendre encore une petite semaine. Il reviendra la veille du réveillon de Noël. D'ici là, il faudra être patiente, d'accord?

Silencieuse, Luna hocha positivement de la tête, tandis que la main de sa sœur caresser toujours ces longs cheveux dorés.

- Que dirais-tu de préparer un bon gâteau avec moi pour ce soir? Demanda soudainement Hermione, histoire de ce changer les idées.

- J'en serais ravie, mais à condition que ce soit un gâteau au chocolat ! Exigea la jeune fille.

Cette fois-ci, la brune exprima un sourire franc.

- Très bien, seulement tu as intérêt à te changer avant d'en manger, parce que je n'ai aucune envie de laver de grosses tâches de chocolat sur ton joli pull blanc.

Luna esquissa un sourire tendre, et s'activa pour préparer un gâteau qu'elle était impatiente de déguster !

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Il c'était finalement retiré dans sa chambre, se laissant tomber sur la texture moelleuse de son lit rond.

Respirant profondément, comme s'il était resté en apnée durant plusieurs secondes, Harry plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Voldemort le rendait quelque peu perplexe, et il sentait que de nouveau, son esprit était embrumé.

Malgré lui, le Lord avait finalement réussi à semer le trouble dans ses pensées. Si bien, que sa détermination avait laissé place à la confusion.

_« Ce garçon est loin d'être irréprochable. Bien sûr, il est certain qu'il ne vantera pas certains de ses méfaits_ »

Harry demeura pensif au souvenir de cette phrase.

Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait voulu dire par là? Avait-il prononcé ses mots dans le but de le déstabiliser pour l'amener à revenir sur ses positions? Ou était-ce parce qu'il savait réellement quelque chose de compromettant sur son secrétaire?

De toutes les façons, Collin avait toujours été correct et aimable envers lui. Alors pourquoi remettrait-il en question sa parole?

Certes, il lui avait caché les véritables raisons qui avaient provoqué son renvoi, mais Harry ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Le garçon avait été humilié, trompé à son insu, et personne n'avait jugé bon de lui porter secours.

De plus, son amitié avec Collin était encore récente. Il pouvait donc comprendre que le jeune homme avait eu quelque réticence à lui faire part de ses problèmes. Peut-être, avait-il même songé que Harry le jugerait pour ses actes? Qu'il le prendrait de pitié ou de dégoût?

Le brun avait souvent l'impression que l'apparence était plus importante que tout au sein de ce manoir. Les gens se cachaient perpétuellement derrière un masque, camouflant leurs émotions, leurs peines, et leurs secrets les plus sombres.

D'ailleurs, étaient-ils au courant des agissements de Lord Voldemort? Etaient-ils indignés par son comportement? Où faisaient-ils semblant de ne rien voir par peur de déplaire à leur supérieur? Harry n'avait pas souvenir qu'une personne ait un jour manqué de respect au Lord, tout comme il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un contester ses directives.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin pour comprendre cette conduire si droite et exemplaire. Il était évident que Voldemort détenait un pouvoir absolu sur son personnel. La peur était sans doute la motivation principale à leur obtempération et leur docilité.

Cependant, il était hors de question pour lui d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil de son patron. Voldemort voulait qu'il travail pour lui, très bien, il allait le faire. Mais il ne jouerait pas le rôle du pantin, il ne le laisserait pas tiré les ficelles au gré de ses envies.

Non, une telle chose n'arriverait pas !

Tandis que ses pensées commencèrent à s'estomper, Harry se redressa du lit pour s'approcher d'un pas nonchalant de la porte fenêtre. De là, il observa d'un air absent les feuilles mortes tournoyer sur elles-mêmes, dessinant des cercles infinis. Durant un moment, le garçon demeura absorber par ce spectacle anodin. Puis, son regard dévia sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet.

Ayant encore pas mal de temps avant de retrouver Rogue, Harry s'interrogea sur ce qu'il pourrait bien faire en attendant.

Il avisa son carnet à dessin posé sur la petite table basse devant le canapé, mais son désir d'esquisser un nouveau croquis s'envola presque aussitôt qu'il était venu.

Depuis quelques jours, le jeune homme souffrait d'un manque profond d'inspiration. Par conséquent, il avait quelque peu délaissé ses talents artistiques au profit du travail, de lecture ou tout autre chose pouvant le divertir. Toutefois, il n'était pas non plus emballé par l'idée de continuer son roman, il avait besoin d'espace, de sortir un peu de se manoir ou il c'était reclus.

L'idée d'aller se dégourdir les jambes à l'extérieur ne lui sembla pas une mauvaise idée. Il pourrait ainsi profité de l'air frais et de la stabilité du temps. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourrait même envisager d'aller visiter les bois sur le dos de Mirage? Après tout, Voldemort ne lui avait-il pas dit que la jument serait à sa disposition s'il lui prenait l'envie d'aller faire une balade?

Pourquoi ne profiterait-il pas du temps qu'il lui rester pour s'accorder ce plaisir?

Décidé, Harry alla revêtir une tenue plus décontractée que celle qu'il portait avant de sortir de sa chambre afin de rejoindre les écuries.

En chemin, il croisa Narcissa Malfoy qui lui adressa son habituel sourire chaleureux que le garçon appréciait tant chez cette femme. Ils échangèrent quelque banalité, puis poussé par la curiosité la jeune blonde demanda :

**- **Ou vous rendiez-vous d'un si bon pas, monsieur Potter?

**- **Et bien, vers les écuries. Répondit le jeune homme. Je comptais faire une balade à cheval d'une heure ou deux.

**- **Tient donc, c'est amusant ! J'allais justement me changer pour faire de même ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Il faut croire que nous ayons eu tout deux une bonne idée.

- Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez de l'équitation? S'étonna Harry.

- Et bien, sachez pourtant que c'est l'une de mes activités favorites ! Je pratique l'équitation depuis mon plus jeune âge, les cheveux sont une véritable passion pour moi. Expliqua gaiement la jeune femme. Mais il serait ridicule que nous partions chacun de notre côté. Nous pourrions faire une balade ensemble, se serait plus plaisant, qu'en dites vous?

**- **Oui, bien sûr. Fit le garçon, heureux d'avoir une compagnie.

**- **Dans ce cas, vous pouvez toujours aller aux écuries pour préparer votre cheval. Moi, je vais aller me changer et je vous rejoins dés que j'ai terminé !

**- **Très bien. Acquiesça Harry.

- A tout suite, monsieur Potter. Décréta gentiment Narcissa avant de se diriger vers ses appartements.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Assis à son bureau, Severus étudiait silencieusement la pile de dossier qu'il devait remettre à son patron demain, en fin de matinée.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était assez étroite, mais Rogue l'avait toujours appréciée ainsi. Son bureau était très peu décoré. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'une étagère et une armoire contenant des fichiers et documents administratif.

Derrière lui, une grande fenêtre laissait pénétrer la lumière nécessaire pour qu'il puisse travailler. De temps à autre, Severus l'ouvrait afin de profiter de l'air pur, ou encore pour contemplait le panorama qui le laissait songeur.

D'un geste lent, il referma la pochette pour la placer sur une petite pile, bien rangé. Puis, il se cala au font de son siége, demeurant ainsi immobile durant plusieurs minutes.

Finalement, il tira le tiroir gauche de son bureau pour en sortir un livre de poche, légèrement corné.

Il ouvrit celui-ci avec la plus grande précaution afin d'y prendre une photographie qu'il avait glissé entre les pages.

D'emblée, son regard devînt aussitôt plus doux, plus maussade. Il pouvait sentit son cœur s'alourdir dans sa poitrine, lui insufflant une profonde douleur morale qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Chaque jour, il contemplait cette photo. Parfois, rien qu'une minute, et d'autre fois durant une heure entière. Ses yeux parcourant les moindres détails, son esprit fusant des souvenirs lointain, qu'il pensait oublié. Son corps faisant naître des émotions qu'il tentait de chasser.

C'était ridicule. Songea-t-il. Pourquoi se torturait-il ainsi? C'était il y à bien longtemps.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Comme si au font, le fait de la détenir entre ses mains le réconfortait, le rassurait.

Etant ancienne, la photographie avait pris quelques plis sur les côtés. Au pire, on pouvait distinguer de légères coupures n'atteignant que le cadre en lui-même, et non l'image. Severus avait toujours pris soin de conserver cette photo au creux d'un livre, cacher au font de son tiroir.

Comment aurait-il pu l'arracher, ou ne serait-ce que oser la jeter? C'était la seule image qu'il lui restait d'elle. La seule qu'il avait pu récupérer.

Bien sûr, aujourd'hui elle avait certainement changé. Quelque fois, il fermait les yeux et essayait de l'imaginer.

Il se posait alors milles questions :

Ses cheveux étaient-ils toujours aussi long ou avait-elle décidé de les couper?

Ses yeux en forme d'amande arboraient-ils encore cette lueur attendrissante ou étaient-ils devenu différent?

Avait-elle encore cette voix douce et joviale qui sonnait magnifiquement à ses oreilles?

L'avait-elle oublié depuis toutes ses années?

En effet, cet hiver cela ferait sept ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revue, sept longues années qu'il gardait ses distances.

Et malgré tout, il lui délivrait chaque jour une pensée affectueuse.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

- Dites-moi, monsieur Potter…

- S'il vous paît, appelez-moi Harry. Demanda doucement le jeune homme. Je trouve que monsieur Potter fait trop formel.

Narcissa lui sourit gentiment, affichant un air compréhensif, elle décréta :

- Très bien, Harry. J'aimerais savoir comment vous avez rencontré Lord Voldemort ?

Le garçon considéra un instant la question avant d'y répondre.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire, par accident.

Il tourna son visage vers la jeune femme qui sembla soudain intriguée.

- C'était à Newport. Poursuivit-il d'un air évasif. J'étais dans mes pensées comme d'habitude, et j'ai traversé la route sans regarder, ce qui est je vous l'accorde, très stupide. Souligna-t-il. A ce moment là, la limousine de Lord Voldemort a débouché d'un virage, cachant ainsi la visibilité. Heureusement, le véhicule c'est quand même stoppé à temps, et je n'ais pas été blessé.

- Et bien ! Remercions le ciel que vous soyez toujours là ! S'exclama Narcissa.

- Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Reconnu Harry.

- Et ensuite? Que c'est-il passer? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Trois jours plus tard, nous nous sommes de nouveau croisé, mais cette fois-ci à la librairie. Puis nous avons gardé le contact étant donné que je travaillais à la boutique de confection ou Lord Voldemort voulait commander des tenues.

- C'est la boutique que tient votre oncle, c'est bien çà?

- Oui, en effet. Ce magasin appartenait déjà à son père, alors à sa mort il a décidé de le reprendre.

Un court silence s'installa. Harry se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise sur Mirage qui effectuait des pas lents et réguliers au travers de la forêt. Les oiseaux percher haut dans les arbres émettait des bruits distincts, des chants, des sifflements puissants signalant leur présence.

Malgré l'air glacial tiraillant sa peau blanche, le jeune homme se sentait agréablement bien. Il avait l'impression que les mouvements de son cheval le berçaient. Que les sensations que son corps lui procurait s'harmoniser à la perfection avec cet environnement naturel.

- Au printemps, je viens souvent me promener ici. Emergea de nouveau la voix de Narcissa. A cette époque de l'année, l'endroit regorge de beauté. J'aime sentir les parfums se dégageant des fleurs pour envahir complètement l'atmosphère. J'aime voir la forêt reprendre vie, après un hiver des plus rudes. Généralement, les arbres et plantations arborent une teinte d'un vert émeraude. Exactement comme vos yeux. Remarqua la jeune femme avec un sourire tendre, tandis que le jeune homme rougissait face au compliment.

- Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu vous accompagner pour cette balade, Harry. Je dois avouer que toute seule ce ne serait pas la même chose. Et puis, cela nous permet de nous connaître davantage, vous ne croyez pas?

- Si, bien sûr. S'enquis de répondre le garçon.

Le vent caressa les longs cheveux dorés de la jeune femme qui repoussa quelques mèches derrière son oreille. Harry l'observa attentivement. Sa bonne humeur lui réchauffait le cœur, elle le transportait, littéralement. Il y avait tant de douceur dans son regard, tant de chaleur dans sa voix et ce sourire…

- Vous savez, vous me faites penser à ma tante. Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. Vous avez le même sourire qu'elle.

Le visage de Narcissia changea d'expression à l'entende de ces propos. Elle savait que la tante d'Harry était actuellement à l'hôpital, et que son absence devait sûrement causer beaucoup de peine au jeune homme.

Elle en venait parfois à se demander comment il parvenait à garder un visage si joyeux? Une personnalité si pleine de vie, après les événements douloureux qu'il avait dû subir. Il était si jeune, le même âge que son fils. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'imaginait Drago endurer de telles épreuves. Ce serait au-dessus de ses forces.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ait mis mal à l'aise en disant çà. Décréta Harry en baissant les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Narcissa identifia comme une pointe de détresse dans la voix du garçon, et instinctivement elle en fut très affectée. Elle remarqua que l'une de ces mains trembler. Aussi, elle allongea son bras et l'enserra dans la sienne avec une infinie tendresse.

- Vous savez Harry, je trouve que vous êtes un garçon vraiment courageux.

Surprit, le jeune homme releva la tête tout en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme lui avait témoigné ces mots.

- A votre âge, je constate que vous avez du supporter beaucoup de choses qu'un jeune garçon ne devrait pas connaître. La mort de vos parents, l'accident de votre tante, la séparation avec vos proches. Je ne pas m'empêcher d'admirer la vaillance dont vous faites preuve. Et croyez-moi, vos parents seraient fiers de vous.

Harry la regarda longuement, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. A cet instant, il décela une lueur particulière, baignant dans les profondeurs de ses yeux bleus.

Aussi simple soient-ils, ces paroles l'avaient réconforté. Et peu à peu, il sentait la tristesse se dissiper.

- Merci. Souffla-t-il d'un air reconnaissant.

- Votre main est glacée. Constata-t-elle. Voulez-vous que nous fassions demi-tour?

- Non, pas encore. J'aime bien être ici.

- Très bien. Sourit la jeune femme. Alors, continuons.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Elle pouvait sentir sa voix trembler, son coeur cogner fortement dans sa poitrine, tandis que tout son corps était paralyser par un sentiment qu'elle pouvait qualifier d'angoissant. Ayant trop peur de croiser le regard imprégnant de l'autre, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas une seconde la vue du sol, conférant à son visage une expression abattu et tourmenté.

Bien que l'espace de la pièce était relativement grand, elle se sentait oppressé. D'ailleurs, la seule chose qu'elle désirait le plus en cet instant, c'était la quitter au plus vite.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas à elle d'en décider...

**- **Il n'était donc pas dans la chambre? Surgit de nouveau la voix après une courte pause.

**- **Non, monsieur. Je me suis renseigné, il est partit faire du cheval avec madame Malfoy. J'y suis donc aller comme il n'était pas sur le point de rentrer.

Debout, derrière son bureau, Voldemort était face à la fenêtre, le regard et les pensées insondables. A l'opposé de la jeune femme, il semblait tout à fait serein comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Au creux de sa main, il faisait tournoyer par des gestes à la fois souples et raffinés, le liquide ambrée composant son verre. Cela lui permettait de canaliser sa concentration, tandis que son autre main, positionné à hauteur de ses yeux, était appuyé sur le vitrage glaçée et humide de la pièce.

**- **L'avait-il laissé comme d'habitude sur son bureau?

**- **Oui, monsieur. Sur le papier que je vous remis, j'ai relever tous les numéros correspondant aux noms dans son répertoire comme vous m'aviez demandé de le faire. Fit la blonde avec une once de culpabilité. En tout cas, ils n'y en avaient que cinq. Mais le répertoire d'appel indique que c'est le dernier numéro qui est le plus souvent utilisé.

- Parfait. Tu as fait du bon travail. Déclara le Lord. Comme promis, je te récompenserai.

La jeune fille souffla un merci, bien qu'au font elle aurait préférer pleurer pour sa trahison.

- Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, et surtout n'oubli pas Alice...commença Voldemort en se tournant lentement vers elle, tandis qu'il capta pour la première fois son regard effrayé. Pas un mot à monsieur Potter sur çà, c'est bien compris? Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois fâché inutilement contre toi, n'est-ce pas?

Le visage crispé, Alice murmura trés doucement :

- Non, monsieur.

- Bien. Sourit le Lord en signe de satisfaction. N'oubli pas de fermer la porte en partant.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille quitta rapidement les lieux, sous le regard amusé de Voldemort qui avait deviné son désarroi.

D'emblée, l'homme baissa les yeux vers son bureau, et s'empara de la feuille que la domestique lui avait apporté. Son regard balaya rapidement la liste de nom et de numéro inscrits pour s'attarder sur le dernier d'entre eux, ou le prénom _Théodore_ y était clairement noté.

* * *

**Et Voilà, encore un chapitre ! Mine de rien petit à petit les choses avances non?**

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, désolé. Alors peu être y à t-il quelques incohérences, ou certaines choses qui ne vous ont pas plus. Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais le savoir, histoire que j'essaye peut-être de me ratrapper. **

**Si tout ce passe bien, normalement je vous retrouve dans deux semaines ! D'ici là, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous en vous remeciant d'avoir lu !**

**Ci-dessous, je met la réponse pour les non-inscrits :**

**Cafrine : **Coucou ! Et oui, comme tu l'as deviné le piége se referme petit à petit sur Harry ! Mais comme tu peux le voir, Voldemort n'agit pas encore totalement à visage découvert ! Les cachoteries, et les magnigances c'est son truc !

Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, et j'attend impatiement d'avoir ton avis pour ce chapitre. Gros bisous à toi, passe une bonne fin de week end !

**chixsss** : Salut ! Je te remercie pour cette sympathique review ! Tu pensais que Harry n'allait pas se laisser faire? Et bien en effet, tu as eu raison ! C'est qu'il est corriace notre petit Harry !

Je te fais de gros bisous, j'espère à bientôt !

**alia : **Je suis variment désolé pour les fautes qui peuples cette fiction. J'ai parfois une correctrice qui s'occupe de mes chapitres, malheureusement elle n'est pas toujours disponible. Mais je comprends tout à fait que cela gâche quelque peu l'histoire !

En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plairas quand même. Voilà, je te fais de gros bisous, et peut-être à bientôt !

**hinata_chan05 : **Comme d'habitude, je te remercie pour ton soutient et l'intêret que tu porte à cet histoire ! En effet, comme tu le dis il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en six mois ! (maintenant, reste à savoir lesquelles !).

En espérant que tu es aimé cette suite, je te fais plein de bisous en te disant à trés bientôt !

**sakura495 : **Alors comme sa tu as l'impression que Remus va être à la rue? Cette phrase m'à fait sourire. C'est vrai que je suis un peu sadique avec lui, je le reconnais. Mais j'avais besoin d'un martyr, et je trouvais qu'il faisait trés bien l'affaire ! lol. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas encore te dire si sa situation va s'arrangé ou non, mais tu le seras bientôt !

Voilà, merci pour ta chouette review !

Gros bisou et à bientôt !

**kawu93 : **Hum...un triangle entre Drago, Tom et Harry? A dire vrai, je n'y avait pas songé ! Mais bon, toute idée et bonne à prendre !

En ce qui concerne Tonks, tu penses qu'elle ne fera pas long feu? C'est vrai que sa situation n'à rien de réjouissante ! Tout comme ce pauvre Remus ! En fait, je commence à me dire que j'ai fais de la famille Lupin des gens maudits ! lol. Mais en même temps, ce rôle leur va si bien !

Maintenant, à mon tour de poser une petite question ! As tu aimée ce nouveau chapitre?

J'espère que j'aurais ta réponse ! En attendant, je te fais pleins de bisous, et merci pour ton commentaire !

**Voilà ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas n'hésité pas à vous plaindre ! **

**Bye ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : **

**- **« _Je t'en prie Igor, assis-toi_ ». L'invita Voldemort en se dirigeant vers le bar. « _Désires-tu boire quelque chose ?_ »

**- **« _Un verre de bourbon sera parfait, my Lord_ ».

Lentement, l'homme s'empara de deux verres qu'il remplit généreusement du même liquide doré. Il tendit l'un des verres à Karkaroff, puis s'installa dans un fauteuil situé en face de son interlocuteur.

**- **« _Si je t'ais fait venir, c'est parce que je voudrais que tu me rendes un service_ » Commença Voldemort en goûtant à la saveur douce et raffinée de sa boisson, qui dégageait un subtil parfum mêlant le miel et la vanille.

**- **« _Ce serait quel genre de service ?_ » Demanda Karkaroff, intéressé.

**- **« _Je voudrais que tu recherches l'identité de deux personnes par le biais de leur numéro personnel_ »

En prononçant cette phrase, le Lord sortit une petite feuille de sa poche droite qu'il tendit immédiatement.

**- **«_Je veux savoir leur nom, ce qu'ils font, ou ils résident, ainsi que tout renseignement que tu jugeras pertinent_ ».

Igor s'attarda quelques secondes sur le papier qu'il détenait dés lors entre ses mains. Cinq noms et numéros étaient inscrit, mais sur la liste, trois d'entres eux avaient été soigneusement barrés. Seuls les prénoms Théodore et Ron n'étaient pas raturés.

- « _Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt étonné, my Lord. Habituellement, vous me confier des affaires disons…plus passionnante_ ». Déclara Karkaroff, quelque peu déçu.

Les lèvres de Voldemort s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

- « _Je suis conscient qu'il s'agit là d'une tâche plutôt aisé, mais pour l'instant je n'ais besoin que de ces informations. Si je fais appel à toi, c'est parce que je sais que tu sauras te montrer discret et efficace. Et surtout ne t'inquiété pas, tu recevras exactement la même somme que je te délégué habituellement_ ».

- « _Oh je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça !_ » Contredit l'autre d'un air tout à fait détendu. « _Mais dites moi, pourquoi avoir barrés les autres noms sur la liste_ ? » Questionna-t-il, quelque peu intrigué par ce détail pourtant insignifiant.

- « _L'identité de ces personnes ne m'est pas inconnu_ ». Expliqua Voldemort. _« Par contre, les deux autres je ne les connais pas, et il important que je saches de qui il s'agit. C'est pourquoi, je m'en remets à toi_ ».

- « _Dans ce cas, ce sera vite régler. Dés que j'obtiendrai tous les renseignements, je viendrai aussitôt vous les apporter en main propre. Vous aurez un dossier clair et complet pour chacun de ces individus_ ».

- « _Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi_ ». Décréta le Lord, amplement satisfait.

Karkaroff rangea soigneusement la feuille dans une de ses poches intérieures, avant de reporter de nouveau son intention sur Voldemort, et débuter avec celui-ci une toute autre conversation.

- « _Vous devez être rassuré que le projet de Kingsley n'ait finalement pas pu aboutir ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, les nerfs de ce cher Fudje n'ont jamais été mis à aussi rudes épreuves ! _»

- « _Ce n'est pas étonnant ! Avec toute la pression que j'exerce sur lui, il ne peut que s'en mordre les doigts_ ». Fit le Lord en révélant un sourire mesquin.

- « _Mais vous ne redoutez pas qu'un jour il puisse aller à l'encontre de vos directives ?_ »

- « _Certainement pas ! Il ne s'exposerait pas un si grand risque. Il a bien trop peur des répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur sa propre personne_ ».

- « _Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais la culpabilité pourrait bien avoir raison de lui_ ». Suggéra Karkaroff qui doutait de l'entière fiabilité du maire.

« _Et puis vous oubliez autre chose. La femme qu'il a renversée n'est pas encore morte. Même si elle est actuellement dans un état critique, elle représente toujours une menace. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faudrait éliminer ce problème pendant qu'il est encore temps ?_ »

- « _Franchement, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse constituer un réel danger. Il serait tout de même étonnant qu'elle ait pu percevoir le conducteur, ou au mieux qu'elle puisse s'en rappeler_ ».

- « _C'est tout de même un risque à courir_ ».

Voldemort ne répliqua pas tout de suite. Faisant tourner son verre entre ses mains, il semblait soudain à mille lieues d'ici, comme si cette conversation le préoccuper peu finalement.

- « _De toutes les façons, il est hors de question que nous touchions à cette femme_ ». Fit-il soudainement, l'air sérieux.

A ces paroles, Karkaroff afficha une tout autre expression, dissimulant aucunement sa stupéfaction.

- « _Et bien, je dois avouer que cette marque d'attention est assez inattendue de votre part, my Lord. Qu'à donc cette jeune femme de si particulier pour obtenir ainsi votre protection ?_ »

La question resta quelques secondes en suspens, avant que Voldemort ne daigne y répondre.

- « _Il se trouve que j'ai un de mes employés qui l'affectionne beaucoup. Pour tout de dire, il s'agit de son neveu. Il travail pour moi en tant qu'assistant personnel_ ».

- « _Le neveu de cette femme travail pour vous ? C'est assez ironique ça comme situation !_ » S'exclama Igor. « _Et ce garçon ne se doute de rien j'imagine ?_ »

- « _En effet, et je ne tiens absolument pas à ce qu'il l'apprenne. Il se méfit déjà assez de moi, alors mieux vaut ne pas lui donner de raisons supplémentaires d'être soupçonneux à mon égard_ ».

Karkaroff esquissa un sourire discret, tandis que le Lord bu une nouvelle gorgée de son bourbon.

- « _Vous semblez prendre beaucoup de précaution vis-à-vis de ce garçon_ ». Remarqua Igor. « _Est-ce qu'il en vaut vraiment la peine ?_ »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Voldemort d'exprimer un sourire qu'il ne dissimula pas.

- « _Oh sur ce point, cela ne fait aucun doute !_ »

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Marchant d'un pas nonchalant, Harry s'arrêta quelque instant devant la porte en bois séparant le couloir du deuxième étage, des appartements de Colin. Il prit un moment pour réfléchir, rassemblant diverses idées parcourant son esprit. Puis, d'un geste décisif, il frappa doucement à la chambre, délivrant trois coups précis.

N'ayant aucune réponse, il renouvela sa frappe, avec cette fois-ci plus de fermeté.

Finalement, une tête châtain clair vînt lui ouvrir. Colin afficha un franc sourire lorsqu'il vit son ami, et immédiatement, il invita le jeune homme à entrer.

- « _J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?_ » Demanda le Brun.

- « _Non, au contraire, je suis content de te voir_ ». Fit Collin en s'asseyant sur un petit canapé, tandis qu'il incita Harry à faire de même. « _On n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de se parler en ce moment_ ».

- « _Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai été occupé_ ». S'excusa le jeune homme.

- « _Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas_ ». Décréta immédiatement son ami en esquissant un sourire amical.

A cet instant, Harry remarqua avec soulagement que le visage de Colin avait reprit une certaine joie de vivre.

En effet, son teint arborait une couleur plus expressive, plus vivante. Le manque de sommeil et la tristesse avaient cernés profondément ses yeux déjà rougis par les larmes. Cependant, toute trace d'affaiblissement paraissait dés lors s'être estompée. Son regard bleu pétillant avait retrouvé sa vigueur. Mais plus important, Harry avait enfin aperçut un sourire authentique se dessiner sur ces lèvres.

- « _J'ai l'impression que tu as bien meilleure mine_ ». Dit-il tout haut. « _Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ainsi_ ».

- « _Si je vais mieux, c'est uniquement grâce à toi, Harry_ ». Confessa Colin d'un air sincère. « _Je te remercie pour tous ce que tu as fais, j'ai vraiment de la chance que tu te sois autant dévoué pour moi. Surtout, si un jour je peux faire quoi que se soit pour toi, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part d'accord ?_ »

- « _Tu exagères, je n'ais pas fait grand-chose. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais sauvé la vie_ ».

- « _Oui, bien sûr. Mais ce travail est vraiment important pour moi, alors je tenais à te montrer ma reconnaissance. Jamais personne ne m'avait soutenu de cette manière auparavant. Et je sais pertinemment que tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire_ ».

Harry haussa les épaules.

- « _Et bien, on est ami n'est-ce pas ? Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne t'aurais pas aidé _».

- « _Ici, les gens n'ont pas forcément la même conception de l'amitié que toi. Je me demande même s'ils savent ce que c'est réellement_ ». Décréta Collin, tandis que l'espace d'un instant Harry perçut comme une lueur de ressentiment passé furtivement dans son regard.

- « _C'est étrange_ », poursuivit le châtain d'une voix plus évasif. « _J'ai toujours désiré travailler au sein d'une grande société, et faire partie de la grande bourgeoisie en pensant que cela me donnerait plus de valeur. Mais je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que les gens faisant partie de ce milieu, ne valent pas mieux que les autres, finalement. Ils ont de l'argent, de la notoriété, du pouvoir, mais ils ne sont pas forcément plus heureux. En observant bien, leur vie paraît même insipide et quelque part je les plains_ ».

Attentif, Harry ne pouvait démentir les paroles de son ami qu'il ne trouvait que trop vrai. Auparavant, lui-même avait déjà élaboré ce type de réflexion, néanmoins le fait de l'entendre d'une autre personne, lui donnait la conviction qu'il n'était pas le seul à raisonner de cette façon.

Il se souvenait de son arriver à Plymouth, de ses premières impressions sur son nouvel environnement. En foulant pour la première fois le manoir de Lord Voldemort, Harry avait été conquis par l'éblouissante des architectures, impressionner par la décoration, et admiratif devant tant de luxure. Pourtant, il regrettait la chaleur que lui procurait le foyer de son oncle. La présence de chacun de ses habitants qui ajoutait un peu de gaîté et d'effervescence dans son quotidien.

Les gens qu'il avait rencontrés à Plymouth avaient beau être courtois et distingués, la plupart d'entre eux manquaient cruellement de naturel, comme si les gestes et les paroles qu'ils échangeaient ne faisaient parties que d'un plan précis qu'ils se devaient de suivre et répéter indéfiniment. Harry avait également remarqué que leur personnalité était complètement dénuée d'allégresse ou d'enjouement, chose qu'il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à comprendre.

Pourquoi se priverait-on de sourire ou d'exprimer sa joie pour le seul plaisir de le faire ? Pourquoi se cacher constamment derrière un masque feignant l'indifférence ou encore le mépris d'autrui ? L'image que l'on renvois de nous même avait-elle prie une telle importance pour que les gens n'expriment plus qu'une part très infime de ce qu'ils sont réellement ? Avait-on peur d'être jugés en agissant différemment des autres ?

Harry se rappelait d'une chose que Lord Voldemort lui avait confié, alors qu'il n'était installé que depuis peu au manoir. Il lui avait dit que la plupart des collaborateurs qu'il allait rencontrer étaient d'une banalité affligeante. Et même si le garçon était loin d'approuver ces dires avec autant de conviction, il devait cependant reconnaître que ces individus, aussi important soient-ils, faisaient preuve de peu d'originalité, que se soit par leurs remarques à la limite du blessant, ou dans une conversation pour le moins lassante à force d'être récurrente.

- « _Dis-moi, Harry. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?_ » Demanda Colin en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, soulignant son malaise.

Sans prononcer un mot, Harry donna son accord en esquissant un signe de la tête.

- « _Pourquoi es-tu venu travailler ici ? Je veux dire, tu avais des motivations particulières ou était-ce simplement parce que tu le voulais réellement ?_ »

- « _Et bien…_ » Commença le jeune homme en quête d'une réponse cohérente. J'avais envie de sortir de ma monotonie. Expliqua-t-il en premier lieu. « _Le travail que j'accomplissais avant était bien, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, seulement je n'éprouvais plus autant de plaisir à le faire qu'avant. Comme beaucoup de monde, j'aspirais à de plus grande responsabilité, et sans doute à un emploi un peu plus prestigieux _». Reconnu-t-il en se remémorant l'état d'esprit dans lequel il avait était à ce moment.

- « _En y réfléchissant bien, j'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir trouver un poste au sein de la boutique de mon oncle. Avec mes peu de diplômes, et ma mobilité réduite, je n'ai jamais pu décrocher un autre emploi. J'étais pourtant très désireux de faire mes preuves, mais on engage pas quelqu'un qui n'a aucune expérience et encore moins de qualification. Je m'étais donc fait à l'idée que je n'obtiendrais jamais une meilleure place. Jusqu'à ce que Lord Voldemort me propose de venir travailler pour lui. Après, je crois que tu connais la suite_ ».

Colin émit un léger hochement de tête, tandis qu'un court silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- « _Et toi, Colin? Pour quelles raisons es-tu venu travailler à Plymouth ?_ » Questionna à son tour, Harry.

- « _Principalement pour l'argent_ ». Avoua d'emblée le garçon en baissant légèrement les yeux. « _Mon père est laitier, et il ne gagne pas beaucoup. De son côté, ma mère a arrêté de travailler pour s'occuper de mon petit frère. Il a une santé très fragile qui nécessite des soins quotidiens, et une surveillance strict. Ma famille n'a jamais roulé sur l'or, mais ils se sont toujours débrouillés pour nous offrir à mon frère et moi, une vie décente. N'étant pas un élève très brillant à l'école, j'ai arrêté assez tôt pour trouver du travail, et venir ainsi en aide à mes parents. Mais comme toi, la plupart des employeurs ne voulaient pas engager quelqu'un dépourvu de diplômes ou d'aptitudes particulières. Je suis donc resté inactif durant plusieurs semaines. Pour moi, c'était insupportable parce que je voyais la situation financière de mes parents se dégrader, et je ne pouvais pas les aider, comme si finalement, je ne servais à rien._ »

Le jeune homme marqua une courte de pause, tandis qu'Harry n'avait pas décroché une seule fois son regard du châtain. La façon dont Colin avait de s'exprimer à cet instant était presque captivante.

- « _Un jour, j'ai vu une annonce disant qu'il recherchait un jeune homme pour un emploi de secrétaire au sein d'une importante compagnie dont le nom n'avait pas été inscrit. Comme je n'avais rien à perdre, je me suis présenté. J'ai d'abord rencontré une personne avec laquelle j'ai eu une sorte d'entretient, puis j'ai fais la connaissance de monsieur Rogue qui à son tour m'a posé diverses questions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'été très mal à l'aise en sa présence, cet homme m'a toujours fais froid dans le dos_ ». Révéla-t-il.

« _Il m'a dit que si j'étais toujours d'accord pour le poste, il fallait d'abord que je rencontre son patron qui prendrait lui-même la décision de m'engager ou non. J'été un peu sceptique à l'idée d'aller travailler si loin de chez moi, mais quand j'ai su que se serait pour une compagnie aussi importante que celle de Lord Voldemort, là je n'ai plus hésité. En ayant ce job, je me suis dit que mes parents seraient sûrement fiers de moi. Que je pourrais me débrouiller tout seul, sans compter sur le soutient qu'ils m'avaient toujours apportés. Pour une fois, je voulais que se soit moi qui leur vienne en aide… Tu dois sans doute trouver ça stupide _». Déclara-t-il en esquissant un sourire triste.

- « _Pas du tout_ ». Fit Harry en regardant franchement son ami. _« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ce travail est si important pour toi. Et ne t'inquiété pas, je suis sûr que tes parents sont fier de toi. Ce que tu fais pour eux est vraiment généreux, alors ils ne peuvent qu'en être touchés_ ».

-« S'ils_ savaient toutes les choses que j'ai faites, ils auraient sûrement honte de leurs fils. Moi c'est ce que je ressentirais à leur place, du dégoût_ ». Prononça le jeune homme en assistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

- « _Comment veux-tu qu'ils éprouvent une chose pareil à ton encontre, se sont tes parents. Ils savent comment est leur fils, les efforts qu'il fait pour que la vie leur paraisse moins dure. Et si j'étais à leur place, ce n'est certainement pas du dégoût que je ressentirai, mais de l'inquiétude. Je te l'ai déjà dis Colin, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, tu ne dois pas te culpabiliser_ ».

- « _Si, justement ! J'ai été trop naïf, trop stupide. Je me suis voilé la face en croyant qu'un jour il changerait pour moi, alors qu'au font je savais parfaitement que se serait jamais le cas_ ».

Immobile, Harry ne demanda pas de qui le jeune homme parlait, sachant trop bien qui se cachait derrière se « il ». Toutefois, il tenta quand même d'éclaircir un point.

- « _Mais, il ne t'a jamais forcé ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas…_ »

-« _Non, il n'a jamais rien fait sans mon consentement, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir_ ». Lui répondit Collin, en devinant un peu prés ou le brun voulait en venir.

- « _Je sais que sa ne me regarde pas_ » balbutia Harry. « _Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté ses avances ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ?_ »

De nouveau, le regard de Collin avait fui, et c'est avec une voix accablée qu'il murmura:

- « _Parce que…je suis tombé amoureux de lui_ ».

**0°0°0°0°0TNTNTNTN0°0°0°0°0**

Ses mains tapaient rapidement sur le clavier, délivrant à chaque fois des sons distincts dont-il ne prêtait même plus attention. Connaissant les touches par cœur, le garçon n'avait même plus besoin de regarder ou était situés les lettres, les chiffres, ou encore la ponctuation. Pour lui, c'était devenu une évidence, c'était un peu son quotidien.

Par mesure de précaution, il relisait plusieurs fois son travail, recherchant une éventuelle incohérence, un oubli ou tout bêtement une erreur qu'il aurait omis de remarquer la première fois.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta un mettre un point final, il remarqua en bas de l'écran à droite, qu'il était déjà midi passé. Soupirant intérieurement, il enregistra son travail avant de fermer correctement le logiciel et d'éteindre le moniteur.

Théodore prit finalement conscience, qu'il avait passé toute sa matinée à clore ces maudits dossiers éparpillé ici et là, aux quatre coins sa chambre.

Malgré tout, on ne pouvait pas affirmer que ces temps-ci le travail avait été sa principale préoccupation. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment était. Mais s'il le réalisait, il savait parfaitement que c'était pour que son père le laisse tranquille. Et ça, c'était une chose qu'il devait à tout prix préserver, sa liberté.

Au sein de la famille Nott, c'était dur de l'obtenir. Théo avait sans cesse l'impression d'être enchaîné, ou plutôt contrôlé en obéissant à des directives qui n'étaient pas les siennes, en adoptant une attitude spécifique qui n'était pas naturel, ou encore en disant simplement « oui, papa », alors que ses pensées allaient à l'encontre de ses mots, à l'encontre de ses mensonges.

- « _Théo, tu peux venir manger_ ». Résonna une voix féminine appartenant à sa mère.

Tandis que le garçon se leva, il attrapa au passage une veste de couleur grise sachant qu'il faisait généralement plus froid dans le reste de la maison. Il descendis lentement les escaliers, et s'installa à une grande table en chêne qui avait coûtait une petite fortune à son père.

Ce dernier étant la plupart du temps retenu avec un client, ou en réunion, Théodore avait l'habitude de mangé seul puisque sa mère prenait toujours son déjeuné avant midi. De cette façon, elle avait plus de temps pour préparer le repas de son marri et de son fils.

En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son assiette, le jeune homme parut un instant ennuyé.

Sa mère lui avait préparé du poisson, plus précisément du saumon alors qu'il n'avait jamais aimé ça contrairement à son père qui en raffolait.

Toutefois, Théodore ne fit aucune remarque, et mangea le contenu de son assiette en faisant passer le goût du poisson avec un verre d'eau. Il ne voulait pas contrarié sa mère. C'était une femme si douce, si attentionné qu'elle pourrait s'en vouloir durant une journée entière d'avoir préparé à son fils unique un plat qui de toute évidence lui avait toujours déplut.

Mais Théo savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. La jeune femme avait tendance à oublier certains détails dont elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte. D'autre fois, c'était son comportement qui était étrange. Théodore se rappelait qu'un jour elle lui avait préparé un goûté comme s'il allait encore à l'école. Feignant l'indifférence, il avait remercié sa mère en lui donnant un baisé sur la joue, ce à quoi elle répondit par un agréable sourire, telle celui que tend une mère lorsqu'elle fait plaisir à son enfant.

Si au début, cette attitude lui avait paru étrange, le garçon s'en était désormais accommodé. Même si voir sa mère dans un tel état n'avait rien de réjouissant, il savait néanmoins qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de la guérir, du moins plus maintenant.

C'était son père le coupable, lui et son caractère excessif. Lui, et son égocentrisme démesuré.

Se rendait-il compte du mal qu'il infligeait à sa femme en la laissant seule à longueur de journée ? Se rendait-il compte de la peine qu'elle avait lorsqu'il la traitait avec dureté et mépris ? Avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'elle traversait en ce moment ?

Avait-il seulement remarqué qu'elle avait sombré dans une sorte de folie, là ou la douleur était moins pénible à supporter ?

Quelque chose c'était brisé en elle, et Théo le voyait bien. Son visage était devenu fade, et les rare fois où elle sortait, elle ne prenait même plus la peine de se maquiller. Son regard avait terni, la lueur jovial qui autrefois l'animait avait dés lors laissé place à une profonde morosité. En la regardant, elle semblait éreintée, voire quelque fois absente comme si le temps c'était subitement arrêté autour d'elle. Théo aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui redonner sa joie de vivre, pour l'entendre rire de nouveau.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se leva de sa chaise et d'un geste tendre, il passa une main chaleureuse sur la joue de sa mère qui sembla s'éveiller à ce contact. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son fils, et elle eut un petit sourire à son égard.

- « _Tu as bien mangé ? Tu veux autre chose ?_ » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendre et serviable.

- « _Non merci, maman. Tu as bien cuisiné, c'était très bon_ ». Fit-il d'un air sincère dans l'espoir que ce compliment lui ferait plaisir. « _Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir travailler. Si tu as un problème n'oublie pas que j'ai mon portable et que tu peux appeler quand tu veux, d'accord ?_ »

Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête, faisant un instant pensé à un enfant à qui on remettait des consignes.

- « _Je t'aime, maman_ ». Souffla Théodore en déposant un baiser sur son front. « _Ne t'en fait pas, je reviens bientôt _». Susurra-t-il prés d'elle avant de se diriger vers la voiture pour aller rejoindre à son grand désespoir, les bureaux d'avocats, où il croiserait sans l'ombre d'un doute, son père.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

N'ayant remis aucuns dossiers, aucunes affaires, ni aucunes notes à Rogue, Harry se dirigea d'une allure peu enthousiasme vers le bureau du Lord.

A dire vrai, le jeune homme ne savait plus comment réagir en présence de celui-ci. Il était toujours en colère après lui, mais son ressentiment c'était quelque peu apaisé. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier, il préférait prêcher le pardon même si cela semblait risible.

Il avait conscience d'être parfois trop indulgent à l'égard de gens qui de toute évidence ne le méritait pas. Certains disaient même qu'il était trop naïf, voir tout simplement idiot. Seulement, le jeune homme préférait penser qu'il faisait preuve de complaisance.

A quoi bon être toujours plein d'amertume ? Les choses n'iraient pas en s'améliorant, au contraire, elles ne feraient que s'aggraver. De plus, si Harry devait travailler pour le Lord durant six mois ne valait-il pas mieux que règne une meilleure entente entre eux ? N'était-il pas préférable de faire l'impasse sur certaines choses ?

Bien entendu, le jeune homme n'était pas prés d'oublier les agissements de l'homme. D'ailleurs, il avait encore le goût amer du chantage qui lui restait dans la bouche. Cependant, Harry savait désormais de quoi Lord Voldemort était capable, alors à lui de rester prudent à l'avenir pour ne pas tenter le diable.

Sur cette résolution, il s'arrêta devant le bureau du Lord pour frapper à sa porte quand quelque chose l'arrêta dans son élan.

Silencieux, le garçon tourna instinctivement la tête vers une faible succession de sons émanant d'une pièce lointaine. Devinant aisément d'où elles pouvaient provenir, Harry longea lentement le corridor, laissant cet air léger et envoûtant guider chacun de ses pas.

A l'angle du couloir, il tourna à gauche pour se retrouver devant les deux immenses portes blanches, révélant la sublime salle de musique. L'une d'entres elles étant légèrement entrouverte, il prit l'initiative de la pousser davantage tout en prenant la précaution de rester le plus discret possible.

Etant de dos, Lord Voldemort ne pouvait percevoir le jeune homme qui l'observa d'un air attentif.

L'homme était assis face au piano, il portait un ensemble de couleur noir s'accordant élégamment avec l'instrument, tandis que la lumière provenant des vitrages faisait ressortir la fraîcheur de son visage. Ses mains s'activer fermement sur les touches, délivrant une mélodie à la fois rythmée et prenante que le garçon n'avait jamais entendue.

L'intensité du morceau rendait l'émotion plus forte, si bien qu'elle semblait puiser sa force dans le cœur. Harry sentit un frisson lui traverser tout le corps, et une fois de plus, il se surprit à rester muet de contemplation devant cette admirable dextérité.

Le jeune homme songea a cet instant qu'il pouvait reprocher bon nombre de choses à son patron, mais certainement pas de jouer mal ! Il était curieux de savoir combien de temps le Lord avait du mettre en pratique pour atteindre un tel niveau de perfection ?

Sous son doigté, le morceau semblait prendre vie, voir un sens particulier. C'était comme écrire des mots sur du papier pour former au final une histoire. Ici, les notes agissaient de la même manière, en les enchaînant les une après les autres, en les interprétant avec une telle rigueur, elles formaient une sorte de récit dont chacun pouvait en imaginer le contenu.

Un instant, Harry hésita entre frapper contre la porte, et de ce fait signaler sa présence, ou continuer à profiter de ce moment en sachant qu'il n'agissait pas forcément au mieux en restant là, à observer l'homme comme s'il l'espionnait.

Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, la tentation était trop forte. Il était complètement hypnotisé par cette musique qui le désarmait intégralement, jusqu'à éveiller chez lui un sentiment profond de convoitise dont-il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

Harry avait l'impression d'être devant un charmeur de serpent, dont-il serait lui-même le reptile sortant du panier sous les mouvements et les sons dicter par le pungi, le rendant inerte et pour le moins docile.

Aucun instrument, aucune partition, ou encore aucun musicien n'avaient jamais produits un tel effet sur lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier la fascination qu'il éprouvait à mesure que la symphonie envahissait tout son être.

Tout à coup, la musique s'estompa, et Harry sursauta quand Voldemort tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, le garçon demeura inanimé sur le pas de la porte. Son patron allait sûrement lui demander d'un ton agressif ce qu'il faisait ici, ou encore l'envoyer balader s'en prendre la peine de connaître les raisons de sa présence.

Mais contre attente, l'homme esquissa un sourire, un de ses sourires à la fois discret et mystérieux que le garçon ne comprit pas. Puis, d'un geste de la main, il invita son assistant à le rejoindre avant de faire de nouveau face au piano.

Perplexe, Harry s'écarta davantage la porte afin de pénétrer dans la pièce d'un air peu assuré. Il avança lentement, faisant un pas après l'autre, tandis que tout son corps c'était subitement tendu.

Etrangement, son patron n'avait pas eu l'air surpris de le trouver là. Est-ce qu'il avait sentit sa présence ? Savait-il qu'Harry l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes ? Cette idée ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise du jeune homme qui avait l'impression d'avoir les joues en feu. Finalement, il s'arrêta prés du Lord dont le visage était toujours face à l'instrument.

- « _Euh, je…_ »

- « _Le morceau t'a plus ?_ »

- « _Pardon ?_ » Demanda Harry, stupéfait par la question.

Voldemort releva son regard où baignait cette habituelle lueur carmin qui déstabilisait parfois le jeune homme. D'une éloquence posée et toujours aussi sereine, il reprit :

- « _J'ai fini d'écrire cette partition hier soir, mais outre mon opinion personnelle, j'aime avoir l'avis de personne ayant tout comme moi un attachement pour le piano. Alors je te demande si cette interprétation t'a plus ?_ »

Harry savait que s'il répondait non, il mentirait. Et le mensonge n'était pas une chose à laquelle il adhérait. Par conséquent, il déclara de bonne foi :

- « _Oui, c'était vraiment…très beau_ ».

Un nouveau sourire vint fleurir les lèvres du Lord.

- « _Dans ce cas, j'en suis heureux_ ». Fit-il en appréciant d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son assistant. « _Tu étais venu me demander quelque chose peut-être ?_ »

- « _En fait, je suis passé au bureau de monsieur Rogue, mais il m'a dit que vous ne lui aviez remis aucune affaire pour moi. Il m'a donc conseillé de venir vous voir dans l'éventualité d'un oublie de votre part_ ».

- « _Oui, j'ai en effet omis de lui dire qu'aujourd'hui tu ne travailleras sur aucune affaire. A la place, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes tout à l'heure à une réunion_ ».

- « _Une réunion ?_ » Répéta Harry.

- « _Oui, je sais qu'elles sont généralement ennuyantes, mais tous mes assistants doivent tôt ou tard passer par là. Et puis cela me permettra de te présenter à bon nombre de mes collaborateurs qui n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de te rencontrer_ ».

- « _D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? _»

- « _Principalement, écouter_ ». Répondit le Lord. « _Je vais mettre en évidence certains problèmes, et mes collaborateurs vont tenter d'apporter des solutions que j'envisagerai peut-être d'accepter si elles me paraissaient favorable pour la compagnie. Lorsque tu auras acquis plus d'expérience, tu pourras toi-même émettre tes idées, mais pour le moment, il est préférable que tu observes seulement comment se déroule ce genre de rencontre. Bien sûr, je n'organise pas uniquement des réunions pour faire part de problème potentiel. Quelques fois, il peut s'agir simplement de briefing, ou d'une annonce spéciale que je fais circuler par le biais de responsables que j'ai élu au sein de mes autres sociétés. Tu comprends ?_ »

Le jeune homme hocha positivement de la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement que son patron ne veuille pas l'impliquer dans des opérations commerciales qu'il n'était pas encore apte à résoudre. L'expérience lui manquait encore, et il faudrait sûrement du temps avant qu'il n'acquière une certaine maîtrise des affaires.

- « _Bien, puisque la réunion ne débutera que dans une bonne heure, que dirais-tu d'une petite leçon de piano en attendant ?_ » Suggéra Voldemort d'un air enjoué en se décalant du siége ou il était assis, pour que son jeune assistant puisse s'y installer à son tour.

- « _Je te montre un morceau, et après tu essayeras toi-même de le reproduire, qu'en dis-tu ?_ »

A ce moment, Harry sentit un cruel dilemme s'insinuer en lui. Il était partagé entre l'envie de freiner l'indifférence en faisant croire au Lord que cela ne l'intéressait pas, ou de bénéficier du talent et de l'instrument exceptionnel qui s'offrait inexorablement à lui.

Inconsciemment, il se pinça la lèvre inférieure sachant d'avance quel choix il allait faire, et intérieurement, il se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'agir sournoisement, de ne servir que son intérêt personnel, alors qu'une autre partie de lui soufflait doucement à son oreille qu'il ne faisait rien de préjudiciable.

Pour éviter de se remettre dans une situation fâcheuse, Harry avait pris la décision de ne fréquenter le Lord que pour des activités professionnelles, ou des événements qui justifieraient sa présence.

Or, il n'était dés lors plus aussi certain de cette résolution. A peine avait-il mis les pieds dans cette salle, et goûter à nouveau aux délectables sensations que lui procurer les notes, qu'il c'était sentit irrémédiablement captiver par cette harmonie.

Devant l'incertitude qui planer sur son jeune assistant, Voldemort décida d'intervenir:

- « _Je sais que tu te méfit de moi, Harry, mais je ne te propose qu'une petite séance de piano. Dis-moi quel mal il y a-t-il à ça ?_ » Demanda l'homme en guettant le regard de l'autre.

Le garçon haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- « _Aucun, je suppose. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher d'être quelque peu septique lorsqu'il s'agit de vous_ ».

- « _Non en effet, je ne peux pas te le reprocher. D'ailleurs, je ne me le permettrai pas. Ta réaction à mon égard est tout à fait normale, et je la comprends parfaitement_ ». Prononça le Lord sur un ton réfléchi, tandis que, du bout des doigts, il affleura très lentement les touches ivoire du piano comme s'il s'agissait d'un bijou précieux.

- « _Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?_ » Demanda le jeune homme d'un air impatient.

- « _Que tu me donnes une chance de me racheter_ ». Répondit Voldemort. « _C'est la seule et unique chose que je désire. Mais encore faut-il que tu es envie de me donner une occasion de te prouver ma bonne foi. Crois-tu pouvoir faire cela, Harry ?_ »

A cet instant, un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils se mesurèrent du regard. L'un essayant de deviner les pensées que pouvait abriter l'esprit de son vis-à-vis, et l'autre en quête d'un choix décisif qu'il se devait de prendre, rapidement.

Passant en revu toutes les conséquences que sa décision engendrerai, Harry s'arrêta subitement sur le visage de Colin. Conscient des sentiments que son ami avait pour le Lord, il se demanda si sa réconciliation avec ce dernier allait porter atteinte à leur amitié ?

Est-ce que Colin comprendrai la position du jeune homme ? Où allait-il y voir une sorte de trahison ?

En effet, bien que le châtain ait lui-même reconnu son erreur en espérant une relation stable avec son patron, d'un autre côté, Harry n'avait pas oublié que Voldemort avait tout de même licencié son secrétaire pour des raisons autres que professionnelles.

Cependant, tout le monde n'avait-il pas le droit à une seconde chance, comme semblait le clamer son patron ?

Le garçon avait déjà consolé son ami en lui disant que les émotions ne se contrôlaient pas, et qu'il n'avait aucune honte à en éprouver pour le Lord. L'attachement que Colin ressentait envers son patron, et les espoirs qu'il avait secrètement fondés, ne faisait pas de lui un imbécile, mais tout simplement un jeune homme amoureux.

Maintenant, Harry pouvait-il laissait à Voldemort l'opportunité de réparer ses fautes ? Son désir de se racheter à ses yeux était-il sincère ? Ou provenait-il d'une intention sournoise dont-il n'avait pas encore fais les frais ?

Devait-il aujourd'hui faire preuve d'intransigeance, ou de tolérance ?

Pour seule et unique réponse, le garçon fit un pas. Puis trois autres suivirent l'amenant prés de la banquette ou il s'installa pour se retrouver inévitablement aux côtés du Lord.

L'espace d'une seconde, Harry cru entendre un « merci » venant de sa gauche. Seulement, n'ayant pas vu les lèvres de l'homme remuer, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé ?

Tandis que Voldemort approcha ses mains de l'instrument pour commencer une courte partition, le garçon l'arrêta dans son élan.

- « _Je sais que j'ai encore très peu d'expérience en matière musical, mais j'aimerais que vous m'appreniez le premier morceau que vous jouiez la dernière fois que j'ai esquissé votre portrait. Se serait pour moi une fierté que de pouvoir l'interpréter, et bien sûr un excellent début pour me démonter votre bonne foi_ ». Sourit le garçon.

Voldemort s'attarda sur l'expression de son jeune assistant. Il réalisa alors que cela faisait un moment que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas adressé un sourire laissant transparaître son enthousiasme. Et quelque part, ce simple geste lui avait presque manqué.

- « _Ce morceau est assez complexe, et il te faudra sûrement beaucoup de temps et de travail avant de pouvoir le maîtrisé, tu en es conscient ?_ »

- « _Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt persévérant dans ce que j'entreprends. Et pour ce qui est du temps, étant donné que je vais encore resté ici durant six mois, je ne crois pas que se sera un problème_ ».

- « _Je ne crois pas non plus_ ». Confirma doucement le Lord, tandis qu'Harry sentit comme une pointe de certitude dans sa voix.

- « _Bien, puisque la question est réglé, si nous commencions ?_ » Proposa le jeune homme.

- « _Mais, avec grand plaisir_ ». Souffla le Lord en positionnant ses mains au-dessus des touches. « _Je suis touché que cet œuvre te plaise, sais-tu que je l'ai moi-même écrite ?_ » Questionna-t-il.

- « _Non, je l'ignorais. En tout cas je la trouve magnifique_ ». Décréta Harry avec une sorte d'admiration qui semblait émerger à la lueur de ses yeux verts scintillants. « _Lui avez-vous donné un titre ? Ou un nom particulier ?_ » Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- « _Naturellement_ ». Sourit Voldemort. « _Je l'ai appelé, L'étreinte du Diable_ ».

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Il faisait sombre.

La tristesse du temps avait rapidement laissé place à la nuit, ainsi qu'à une multitude d'étoile parsemant le ciel. Les températures avaient chutées d'une manière considérable depuis ces trois dernières heures. D'ailleurs, si on était attentif au décor, on pouvait même perçevoir une légère pellicule glacé se former à la surface du sol.

La limousine roulait d'une allure paisible. La lumière émanant des phares donnait la visibilité nécessaire pour avancer dans ce panorama hivernal.

L'homme était installé sur la banquette arrière du véhicule. Vêtu d'un épais et long manteau blanc, il demeurait complètement immobile, telle une statue de pierre. Son regard mi-bleuté, mi-argenté balayait le décor d'une manière aléatoire, voir quasi indifférente.

De temps à autre, une ombre passait sur son visage mâte, révélant la présence d'un autre véhicule circulant au sens inverse au leur. Fort heureusement, il y avait généralement que peu de circulation sur cette route. Le chauffeur connaissait assez bien le tempérament de l'homme pour éviter les itinéraires où la circulation était trop dense.

Finalement, la limousine arriva à son point culminant. Les grandes barrières en fer forgé protégeant la demeure de Lord Voldemort s'ouvrirent rapidement, laissant pénétrer le véhicule qui s'arrêta devant l'entrée du manoir.

Le chauffeur se hâta d'aller ouvrir la portière droite à l'arrière du véhicule afin de ne pas faire attendre l'homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Posant enfin pied sur la terre ferme, une lueur de satisfaction passa dans les yeux de ce dernier.

D'un air déterminé, il se dirigea vers les deux portes en chêne qu'il ouvrit sans encombre. En observant longuement le hall, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, un sourire vînt border ses lèvres, faisant transparaître une légère fossette au coin de sa bouche.

Aucun doute, Lucius Malfoy était bien de retour, et il n'était pas mécontent !


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**** :**

La chambre était plongée dans une semi obscurité. Seule une lueur incandescente provenant de la cheminée venait éclairer la pièce en divers endroits.

Narcissia avait toujours aimée lire devant un bon feu, mais ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout, c'était s'endormir au gré des crépitements que le bois émettait, et qui l'accompagnaient jusque dans ses rêves.

Allongée sur toute l'étendue de son lit, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur des flammes s'infiltrer dans les moindres fibres de sa couverture, jusqu'à envelopper entièrement son corps, lui procurant une sensation de confort et d'apaisement.

Alors qu'elle s'était endormi une heure plus tôt, la jeune femme commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Visiblement, quelque chose la perturbait, et ce sentiment était si profond qu'elle s'éveilla peu à peu de la rêverie dans laquelle elle s'était plongée.

En ouvrant doucement les yeux, la première chose qu'elle perçut ce fut une ombre penchée au-dessus d'elle qui semblait l'observer.

Instinctivement, la jeune femme se redressa tout en s'apprêtant à pousser un cri d'effroi. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir un seul son, que les lèvres de l'inconnu se plaquèrent avec fermeté contre sa bouche, tandis qu'elle sentit une main lui caresser le visage d'une manière qui ne lui était pas étrangère.

Lentement et avec précaution, elle rompit le contact tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Son cœur battait follement, tous ses sens étaient en alerte, et la peur qui c'était insinuer en elle se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- « _C'est ainsi que tu te défends contre les agresseurs ? Avoue que ce n'est pas très convainquant_ ». Lui susurra une voix suave.

- « _Tu as de la chance que j'ai n'ai pas réveillé tout le manoir !_ » S'exclama Narcissia, l'air faussement contrariée. « _Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres façons de réveiller une femme endormie ? La plupart des maris aurait pris place dans le lit et enserrer tendrement leur épouses plutôt que de se jeter sur elles, brutalement !_ »

- « _Peut-être, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas comme la plupart d'entres eux. Moi, j'aime te surprendre !_ » Répondit Lucius en esquissant un sourire révélateur.

- « _Tu aimes surtout me faire des frayeurs oui ! Mais dis-moi, ne devais-tu pas rentrer que dans trois jours ?_ »

- « _C'est exact ! Seulement les affaires ont avancées un peu plus vite que prévu. J'en ai donc profité pour revenir en Angleterre auprès de ma famille, n'es-tu pas contente de me revoir ? _»

- « _A ton avis ?_ » Questionna sa femme sachant qu'il connaissait la réponse. _« Je n'aime pas lorsque tu pars aussi longtemps, Lucius. Je trouve les jours de plus en plus longs en ton absence. Ici, tous les gens travail, et quand notre fils n'étudie pas, il passe le reste de son temps libre avec ses amis. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il est jeune alors je comprends qu'il profite. Seulement, je me sens de plus en plus seule et je n'aime pas ça_ ».

- « _Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas un peu? Va en ville ou bien rendre visite à ta sœur, tu ne vas même plus la voir ces temps-ci_ ».

- « _Allez en ville ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis, nous sommes fâchées avec Bella. J'attends qu'elle vienne s'excuser avant d'aller lui faire une petite visite_ ».

Intérieurement, Lucius soupira. Combien de fois sa femme ne s'était pas querellée avec sa sœur à propos de choses complètement futiles ? Elles avaient si mauvais caractère toutes les deux que les conversations étaient généralement venimeuses !

- « _Tu pourrais envisager de pratiquer une nouvelle activité_ ? » Proposa-t-il.

- « _Et pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas un peu plus avec moi ?_ » Demanda à son tour la jeune femme.

- « _Pour_ _le moment, ce n'est pas possible, il y à trop de chose à faire. Mais bientôt je te promets qu'on fera tout ce que tu voudras. On pourra même partir quelques jours en voyage si ça peux te faire plaisir_ ».

Narcissia hocha doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Cependant, elle n'était pas très convaincue par les dires de son époux. Chaque fois qu'il promettait ou planifier quelque chose, il y avait toujours une affaire, un client, ou encore un déplacement imprévu qui remettait à plus tard leur projet.

Si autrefois elle pouvait le supporter sans que cela ne porte atteinte à ses sentiments, la jeune femme savait que désormais elle en ressortait profondément peiné et pour le moins délaissée.

- « _Je suis fatigué, la route a été longue. On en rediscute plus tard, d'accord ?_ »

Sans émettre la moindre objection, elle reposa doucement sa tête contre son oreiller.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son marri vînt la rejoindre dans le lit, et lui enserra doucement la taille avant de fermer les yeux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le sommeil ne vienne l'emporter...

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

La lumière transperça les rideaux de soies pour venir heurter le visage encore endormi du jeune homme.

Harry n'était pas matinal. C'est pourquoi il lui fallut un certain temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour prendre connaissance avec la réalité. Son lit était si confortable qu'il songeait parfois qu'il pourrait y demeurer une journée entière à s'y prélasser.

Malheureusement pour lui, le travail n'attendait pas !

Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers le réveil afin de s'enquérir de l'heure. Puis, comme si une décharge électrique lui avait traversé le corps, il se redressa vivement et regarda à nouveau les fines aiguilles noires lui indiquaient qu'il était plus de neuf heures !

- « _Ce n'est pas vrai !_ » Fit Harry en ayant l'impression d'être encore en train de rêver.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il était aussi tard ? Pourquoi son réveil n'avait-il pas sonné ? A moins que l'appareil ait très bien fonctionné et qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendu ?

Loin de disposer du temps nécessaire pour approfondir son questionnaire, le garçon se mis à courir de long en large à travers la chambre pour réunir vêtements, accessoire et chaussures. Il n'avait jamais était aussi rapide pour choisir une tenue, heureusement qu'il en avait plus ou moins sélectionner une la veille !

Brièvement, il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir avant de se décomposer sur place. En effet, il avait l'air d'un adolescent ayant trop fait la fête et dont le sommeil n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître les marques cernant ses yeux, et le peu de clairvoyance habituellement lisible sur son visage pâle.

- « _C'est merveilleux ! Pensa-t-il. Maintenant les gens vont croire que je me saoul avant d'aller dormir ! »_

En passant à plusieurs reprises de l'eau froide sur son visage, Harry espérait bien retrouver un teint frais, ainsi qu'une mine rayonnante l'écartant de tous soupçons mal fondés.

D'une vitesse impressionnante, il se lava, s'habilla et rassembla tout ses dossiers pour quitter enfin la chambre. Nerveux, il regarda de nouveau l'heure par le biais de sa montre attachée fermement à son poigné droit.

D'emblée, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'une courte pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- « _Rogue va me tuer, c'est certain !_ »

Harry commençait assez bien à cerner le caractère de l'homme pour savoir qu'il détestait tout retard, justifié ou non. Le travail semblait être une chose primordiale pour Severus Rogue, c'était comme s'il ne menait aucune existence en dehors de son métier. Mais le pire, c'est que l'homme paraissait le mener à la perfection.

Combien de fois le garçon n'avait-il pas été stupéfié par l'art et la manière dont l'homme dirigeait les affaires du Lord ? Combien de fois ne lui avait-il pas prouvé qu'il connaissait ses clients et investisseurs mieux qu'aucune personne excepté peut-être son patron, au point qu'il pouvait anticiper leurs réactions ou encore leurs choix ?

Combien de fois Harry ne s'était-il pas sentit insignifiant à côté de la pratique et de l'intelligence qui découlait de cet être à la réussite irréfutable ?

Etait-ce des années d'expériences, un talent particulier ou un instinct hors de commun qui avait permis à Rogue d'être aussi efficace et irréprochable dans ses activités ? Harry pouvait-il seulement espérer acquérir la moitié de son savoir faire ?

Certes, en à peine quelques semaines, il n'espérait pas de miracle. Il avait encore tellement de chose à apprendre, tellement de choses à comprendre. Le plus dur, c'était d'avoir confiance en soi, de prendre des décisions qui ne dépendent que d'une initiative, sans consulter un collègue au préalable. Il avait toujours voulu obtenir plus de responsabilité, prouver quelque part qu'il était autant capable qu'un autre.

Seulement, Harry savait aussi reconnaître ses limites. Il savait admettre lorsqu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Et malgré tout ses efforts, il était pleinement conscient que jamais ses capacités n'atteindraient celles de Severus Rogue. Tout comme il savait parfaitement qu'il n'interprèterait jamais aussi bien une œuvre musical comme Lord Voldemort pouvait le faire.

Cependant, le jeune homme mettait au défi toute personne au sein de ce manoir capable de l'égaler dans le dessin. Parce que si Harry savait admettre ses faiblesses, il savait aussi démontrer quelques unes de ses aptitudes, et notamment celle qui faisait de lui un artiste au don prodigieux !

En y réfléchissant, tout le monde possède des prédispositions dans un domaine particulier. Certaines personnes seront même reconnues et adulées pour leur talent. D'ailleurs, ont admire tellement ces gens qu'ont fini par se dire qu'à côté d'eux on ne vaut pas grand-chose, qu'on à moins de valeur.

Harry avait grandi dans une famille qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'était rien, qu'il devait se montrer reconnaissant d'avoir été accueillit sous leur toi. Pendant des années, on l'avait rabaissé, humilié, enseigné des choses complètement fausses et auxquelles il avait presque fini par croire.

Avec le recul et les années passées, le garçon avait appris qu'il ne valait pas moins que ces gens. Qu'il était capable lui aussi de faire des choses valant la peine qu'on s'y intéresse. Mais surtout, Harry avait su donner un sens à sa vie, il avait su trouver la raison pour laquelle il se levait chaque matin, la raison pour laquelle il continuait de vivre. Et ça, c'est une chose que chaque individu n'avait pas toujours la chance de découvrir.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant le bureau de Rogue, il prit une grande bouffé d'air avant de frapper et d'entrer.

La première chose que le garçon remarqua c'est que l'homme siégeait comme à son habitude sur cette grande chaise en bois qui semblait avoir été sculpté à la main. Harry ferma la porte derrière lui, et s'avança avec prudence de quelque pas.

Rogue n'avait même pas relevé les yeux vers lui, comme si Harry n'avait jamais pénétré dans la pièce.

Il patienta un moment. D'abord quelques secondes, puis quelques minutes, tandis que l'homme s'afférait avec beaucoup de sérieux à ses activités quotidiennes.

Finalement lassé d'attendre, Harry décida de faire acte de présence.

- «_ Bon je sais que j'arrive avec au moins trois quart de retard. Je sais que vous vous moquer de savoir pourquoi, et je sais que vous m'ignorer pour le seul plaisir de me punir comme il se doit_ ».

Le visage toujours aussi impassible, Rogue extirpa une pile de dossiers situés dans un gros tiroir de son bureau, avant de commencer à les effeuiller sur place. D'une voix distinct et sans relever la tête vers le jeune homme, il décréta calmement :

- « _Vous savez Potter, je me fiche de savoir que vous arriviez avec trois quart d'heure ou même une heure de retard si sa vous chante ! Pour moi, cela ne changera strictement rien. Les heures, les dossiers qui m'attendent, mon salaire, tous ceci restera inchangé. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la justification de votre non présence aux horaires convenues, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je me moque en effet des raisons pour lesquelles vous n'êtes pas là. Quoique en juger par votre tête, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un réveil un peu trop précipité. Toutefois, vous savez aussi bien que moi que l'excuse de la panne d'oreiller est encore acceptable à l'école, mais pas sur votre lieu de travail. Ais-je tords ?_ »

- « _Non, monsieur_ ». Répondit Harry avec honnêteté.

- « _Bien, dans ce cas nous sommes d'accords. Maintenant si vous juger que nous avons perdu assez de temps en bavardage inutile, peut-être pourriez-vous vous installez afin que nous puissions travailler_ ? »

Sans dire un mot et dans un silence quasi royal, Harry prit place sur un siége situé prés de l'homme, se positionnant à son tour face au bureau. Immédiatement, Rogue lui confia la moitié des dossiers qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt prélevés dans son tiroir.

Discrètement, il se pencha prés du jeune homme, et lui souffla lentement :

- « _Oh et pour votre information, Potter. Il est vrai que j'adore vous ignorez pour le simple fait de vous punir. Parce qu'au font je sais que ça vous énerve. Et vous voir dans cet état est disons…quelque peu jouissif_ ».

Harry resta de marbre face à cette réplique. Néanmoins, on pouvait clairement percevoir tout le bien qu'il pensait de cette phrase au travers de son regard à la fois transperçant et glacial.

Depuis qu'il travaillait avec Severus Rogue, il avait peu à peu commencé à découvrir la personnalité qu'incarnait cet homme à l'apparence froide et associable.

Il avait découvert que Rogue aimait frapper aux endroits les plus sensibles, qu'il appréciait les gens dynamiques et doué d'une certaine intelligence, qu'il détestait la paresse et l'incompétence. Mais surtout, Harry avait réussi à passer outre son humour noir et ses paroles empruntent de mépris que l'homme réservait tout particulièrement à ce pauvre Collin.

Etait-ce une façon de s'amuser ? De faire réagir son interlocuteur ? Ou bien proférait-il de tels mots dans le seul but de mépriser ceux ayant peu d'estime à ses yeux?

Harry ne savait pas très bien et à dire vrai, il avait encore quelques difficultés à cerner le caractère de Severus Rogue. Cependant, le garçon était sûr d'une chose, c'est que ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à le persécuter psychologiquement !

Non pas qu'il se plaignait d'en souffrir ou d'en éprouver du chagrin, c'était presque devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux. Parfois, il arrivait même au jeune homme de répondre sur une éloquence similaire, c'est-à-dire à la fois sarcastique et piquante ! Bien entendu, le ton qu'il employait était toujours respectable, Harry n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de franchir cette ligne imaginaire qui différenciait Severus Rogue du collègue et de l'ami.

Il savait où étaient les limites à ne pas franchir, c'était comme une évidence. Même s'ils se voyaient tous les jours, qu'ils partageaient leurs repas et quelques banalités du quotidien, cela ne faisait pas forcément d'eux des individus proches. La seule chose qui les réunissait le plus, c'était le travail. Et Harry doutait fortement que tout comme avec Collin, une quelconque amitié puisse s'installer entre eux.

- « _Ne rêvasser pas, Potter ! Nous devons finir tout ses dossiers avant midi, alors activé un peu pour changer !_ »

Le jeune homme ne rechigna pas et entama sérieusement son boulot. Après tout n'était-il pas ici dans ce but ?

Il ouvrit un premier dossier, l'étudiant avec la plus grande intention tout en faisant quelques recherches par le biais d'un logiciel créé spécialement pour la compagnie. Pendant ce temps, Severus effectuait les mêmes manœuvres tout en gardant un œil sur les activités du jeune homme.

Au moins, ce garçon apprenait vite ! Songea-t-il. Ce n'était pas comme l'un de ces stupides gamins à qui on devait répéter cent fois la même chose !

L'esprit d'Harry était plus dynamique, plus persévérant. Il savait repérer ses erreurs, et les corriger de lui-même. La vitesse à laquelle il travaillait était raisonnable, et au premier coup d'œil on pouvait percevoir qu'il n'était pas le genre d'individu à négliger les tâches qu'on lui incombées.

Il lui arrivait de temps à autre d'être bêtement distrait, un rappel à l'ordre devait donc s'imposer, et malheureusement pour Harry, Rogue avait toujours de quoi le faire sortir de ses songes.

Son inexpérience engendrait chez lui quelques hésitations, et cette peur de mal faire faisait souvent sourire Severus. Donner des frayeurs à ce gamins avait au moins l'avantage de lui enseigner que tout n'était pas encore acquis ! Les adolescents ont la fâcheuse tendance à penser qu'ils connaissent tout sur tout, ce qui leur confère une arrogance particulièrement désagréable que l'homme n'était pas apte à supporter.

Fort heureusement, Harry n'était pas ainsi ! Il avait une maturité que peu de jeunes hommes de son âge possèdent. Il était plutôt réfléchi dans ce qu'il entreprenait et ça c'était une qualité non négligeable !

A l'exception de Lucius Malfoy, Severus n'aimait pas travailler avec quelqu'un. Etant une personne peu sociable et antipathique, il était très rare que le courant passe entre lui et un autre individu.

Il y a quelques semaines, il voyait encore Potter comme un gêneur, comme un gamin inutile qu'il devrait surveiller constamment et qui nuirait à ses activités. Mais désormais, il était moins hostile face au jeune homme. L'image qu'il c'était forgé de lui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il était réellement. Au font, Harry était un garçon à la fois agréable et attachant. D'ailleurs, les traits de sa personnalité n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un…

Tout à coup, la sonnerie du téléphone vînt briser le silence qui c'était installé dans la pièce. D'un geste vif, Rogue décrocha le combiné situé sur son bureau. Il échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

- « _Je dois aller voir le Lord, à mon avis ça risque d'être long. Est-ce que je peux vous laissez seul, Potter ?_ »

A cet instant, le garçon fit semblant de réfléchir, l'air faussement indécis.

- « _Je ne sais pas. Croyez-vous que je puisse prendre soin de moi, et ne faire aucunes bêtises durant ce laps de temps ?_ »

- « _Je dirais que je prends le risque. Et croyez-moi avec vous c'est un très gros risque !_ » Répondit l'homme sans pour autant montrer une once d'inquiétude.

Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter le bureau, laissant le jeune homme complètement seul.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry continua d'étudier le dossier sur lequel il c'était penché.

Un silence à la fois tranquillisant et perturbant commença alors à s'installer. La pièce était plongée dans un tel calme que le jeune homme pouvait aisément entendre le vent s'élever peu à peu à l'extérieur du manoir.

Pour un peu, on aurait dit un de ces vieux films d'horreur dans lequel la victime se retrouve isolée avant de se faire poursuivre ou attaquée par un homme dont on ne voit jamais le visage. Seulement, dans ce lieu et en cet instant, il y avait très peu de chance pour que cette situation se produise avec Harry. Il était peut-être de temps à autre malchanceux, mais tout de même pas à ce point !

Tandis qu'il était sur le point de clôturer le premier dossier d'une longue série, il se rendit compte que Rogue ne lui avait pas remis les documents que lui seul pouvait extraire de son ordinateur, et qui devaient impérativement compléter son dossier avant qu'il ne le remettre au Lord.

Harry chercha des yeux les documents sur le bureau, mais seuls quelques stylos, du papier vierge et un téléphone étaient disposés sur ce dernier. Il regarda donc sur petite étagère située à sa droite mais là encore, sans succès.

Il décida alors de vérifier dans le gros tiroir ou l'homme avait rangée tous les dossiers, seulement celui-ci était complètement vide. Sans réelle conviction et dans une ultime tentative, il tira les deux tiroirs du dessus. Un sourire apparu clairement sur son visage à la vue de la fine pochette cartonné qui contenait les précieux documents. Toutefois, Harry fut intercepté par quelque chose alors qu'il s'empara de cette dernière.

En effet, une photographie dépassée de moitié entre les pages d'un vieux livre à la reliure noire et argentée. Intrigué, le jeune homme était curieux de savoir ce que cette photo pouvait bien représentée. Néanmoins, il savait que si Rogue apparaissait d'une seconde à l'autre, l'homme serait sûrement très remonté en le voyant en possession d'un bien qui ne le regardait strictement pas.

Poussé par sa curiosité, Harry songea qu'il ne commettait pas non plus un acte illicite. De plus, étant largement sortit du livre, il se rassura quelque peu en se disant que ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fouillé pour trouver spécifiquement cette photo. Ce n'était qu'un pur hasard s'il était tombé dessus, voilà tout.

Avec précaution, il s'empara du livre pour le poser sur ces genoux, puis il ouvrit celui-ci à la page concerné.

Il fut davantage stupéfait de trouver la photo d'une fillette âgée d'à peine huit ou neuf ans. Mais le plus troublant, c'était qu'elle lui ressemblait.

A travers ses prunelles à la fois sombre et captivante, on pouvait aisément reconnaître le regard de Severus Rogue. Excepté que le sien dégageait une douce lueur enfantine que l'homme ne possédait pas. Son teint était aussi pâle, ses cheveux bien que beaucoup plus long était d'une teinte similaire. La seule différence que le jeune homme releva, c'était ce petit nez bien droit qui ornait le milieu de son visage, et ce sourire jovial qui la rendait particulièrement attendrissante.

Etait-il possible que cet enfant soit la fille de Rogue ? Qu'il ait une famille ? Harry ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie d'une femme ou même d'une petite fille. C'était un homme si austère qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer dans le rôle d'époux, ou encore de père.

Au dos de la photo, une date avait été soigneusement inscrite. Si Harry faisait le calcule, elle avait été prise il y à cinq ans. Ce qui signifiait que la jeune fille devait avoir dans les quatorze ans aujourd'hui.

C'était plutôt étrange, pourquoi Rogue conserverait-il une photo vieille de cinq ans ?

Etait-ce parce qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir particulier ? Etait-ce parce qu'il n'entretenait plus aucun contact avec cette fillette ? Où peut-être, n'y avait-il aucune raison et le jeune homme se creusait tout simplement la tête pour rien.

D'un geste délicat, Harry replaça la photographie entre les pages du livre avant de remettre le tout dans le tiroir.

Finalement, Rogue avait raison…

En laissant le jeune homme seul, il avait pris un gros risque.

**0°0°0°0°0RLRLRLRLV0°0°0°0°0**

- « _Docteur, Jones ? _»

- « _Ah, messieurs Lupin !_ » S'exclama la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'homme. « _Je suis contente que vous soyez là_ ».

- « _Oui, une infirmière m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me voir_ ? »

- « _En effet, mais ne restons pas là. Allons dans mon bureau nous serons plus tranquille pour discuter_ ».

En disant ces mots, elle ouvrit une porte dévoilant une pièce de taille moyenne, éclairé par une simple fenêtre sans rideaux, ni stores. Un modeste mobilier décorait le lieu aux couleurs beige et marron. Des tableaux de différents paysages ornaient les murs, tandis qu'une odeur de lys embaumait toute l'atmosphère.

- « _Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous _». Invita la jeune femme en indiquant un siége.

Remus s'installa sur une chaise en bois à l'aspect peu confortable, tandis que Jones imita son geste en prenant place à son bureau.

- « _Est-ce qu'il y à un problème avec femme ?_ » S'inquiéta Remus. « _Est-ce qu'il s'agit du traitement ?_ »

- « _Pour tout vous dire monsieur Lupin, nous avons récemment menés des examens sur votre épouse afin de déterminer si le traitement avait donné des effets positifs. Il y a quelques jours à peine, nous étions relativement septiques face aux résultats. Toutefois, les dernières analyses que nous avons effectuées ont certifiées la réapparition de PE cognitifs_ ».

- « _Je suis désolé, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec les termes médicaux. Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il y a eu une amélioration_ ? » Questionna Remus, plein d'espoir.

La jeune femme se cala davantage au font de son siége, avant d'approfondir ses explications.

- « _Nous avons remarqués chez plusieurs patients que la présence de PE cognitifs traduisait une forte valeur prédictive au réveil. Cependant, je dois quand même vous prévenir qu'il ne donne pas la possibilité de se renseigner sur la qualité de celui-ci, ni sur l'intégrité des connaissances, et souvenirs passés du patient_ ».

- « _Mais il est tout à fait possible que ma femme puisse se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

- « _Oui, ce n'est pas improbable_ ». Admit le médecin avec une certaine contenance. « _Seulement, il faut que vous compreniez une chose. Votre épouse est dans le coma depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui signifie que sa mémoire risque fortement d'être touchée. Par exemple, il se peut qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de vous, ni de vos enfants. Il est tout à fait possible qu'elle ait également oubliée sa propre identité. Je ne dis pas que ces effets seront irréversibles, la mémoire peut lui revenir un jour ou l'autre. Mais il est tout aussi probable que les souvenirs ne reviennent jamais_ ».

- « _Si tel est le cas, je n'hésiterai pas à la soutenir. Je serais toujours auprès d'elle, j'essayerais de l'aidait du mieux que je peux, je ferais en sorte que malgré tout, elle soit heureuse _».

A cet instant, une once de courage et de détermination traversa le regard de Remus, resté trop longtemps inexpressif. Apprendre qu'il existait une chance pour que Tonks émerge un jour de ce sommeil sans fin, lui donnait une énergie dévorante.

Devant tant de dévotion, Jones Hestia ne pouvait qu'être admiratif.

Au font, elle avait envie d'encourager cet homme dans cette lutte qui poussait sa femme entre la vie et la mort. Bien qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de l'ampleur des difficultés qu'il aurait à surmonter, elle était confiante face à la détermination, et surtout à l'attachement que Remus éprouvait pour Nymphadora.

- « _Dans les jours qui suivent_ », reprit la jeune femme. _« Nous allons encore effectuer quelques examens sur votre épouse afin de déterminer l'avancée de son état. J'espère du font du cœur que d'ici là j'aurais de bonnes nouvelles à vous apporter _».

- « _Je l'espère aussi, docteur. Oui, je l'espère sincèrement_ ».

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Le soir était tombé plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Dehors, le ciel arborait déjà une couleur noire, bien que parsemé de quelque nuages clairs ce qui le rendait moins lugubre. La pluie c'était finalement calmée après être tomber sans discontinuité en début d'après midi.

De la pointe de son stylo plume, Harry acheva d'écrire la dernière phrase composant son rapport d'activité qu'il devait remettre fréquemment au Lord. A ses côtés, reposait le dossier Clarson, constituant une proposition d'affaire susceptible d'intéresser Voldemort, et dont Harry avait dû se charger au cours de la journée.

Prenant sous le bras ses affaires, il quitta sa chambre pour emprunter le couloir menant directement aux escaliers du troisième étage. Les pas du jeune homme faisaient écho sur le carrelage froid. Le manoir était si paisible à ce moment qu'Harry avait l'impression d'en être l'unique occupant.

Une fois arrivée devant les portes closes du bureau de son patron, le jeune homme frappa délicatement contre celle-ci avant d'entendre la voix du Lord lui indiqué qu'il pouvait entrer.

Tandis que le garçon foula le seuil de la pièce, il remarqua immédiatement que l'homme n'était pas installé à son bureau.

En tournant la tête, il l'aperçu dans le canapé d'angle situé au font à gauche.

Voldemort paraissait éreinté, voir quelque peu lassé. Harry ne l'avait même pas vu durant le repas. Néanmoins, le garçon avait entendu dire que pas mal d'employés avaient subit ses remontrances par rapport à leur travail que le Lord jugeait insatisfaisant, et pour le moins décevant.

Bien que le garçon n'en avait jamais fais les frais, il savait que Voldemort était une personne particulièrement difficile à satisfaire lorsqu'il s'agissait des affaires. Heureusement pour lui, le fait de travailler en partenaire avec Rogue lui procurait un avantage non négligeable.

N'ayant toujours pas dit un mot, Harry décida d'expliquer la raison de sa présence.

- « _Je suis venu vous apporter le dossier Clarson, ainsi que mon rapport d'activité_ ».

- « _Tu peux tout laisser sur mon bureau. Ce soir je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de me pencher sur ce genre d'occupation_ ». Avoua l'homme en penchant légèrement sa tête en arrière.

Sans plus de question, le garçon déposa le fruit de son labeur sur le bureau du Lord, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers celui-ci.

- « _As-tu déjà fais tes valises, Harry ?_ » Questionna Voldemort, sachant que demain matin son jeune associé retournerait dans sa famille pour fêter Noël qui approcher à grand pas.

- « _Je vais les faire tout à l'heure_ ». Indiqua le garçon en espérant de ne pas oublier la moitié de ses affaires.

Dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas là. Songea-t-il avec désolation.

- « _Une semaine entière sans te voir, le temps va me paraître bien long_ ». Taquina l'homme en croisant le regard de son interlocuteur. « _Enfin, je m'estime déjà heureux que tu ais accepté de venir pour le nouvel an. J'espère que ta famille ne m'en voudra pas de t'accaparer pour un jour aussi précieux que celui-là_ ».

- « _Je pense… qu'ils comprendront_ ». Fit Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air convainquant.

En réalité, il se doutait que son oncle ne serait pas ravi de le savoir à Plymouth pour le 31 Décembre. Pour lui, les fêtes de fin d'année devaient s'effectuer avec les gens qui nous sont proches, comme la famille ou les amis. Or, Harry était bien conscient qu'il ne connaîtrait pas la moitié des personnes présente lors du bal, et que peu d'affinités risquaient de se tisser entre eux.

A bien y réfléchir, le garçon n'avait accepté que pour une seule et unique raison. Voldemort avait fait preuve d'une si grande générosité à son égard qu'il se sentait redevable envers lui. Finalement, participer à ce bal n'était pas grand-chose, mais l'homme semblait y tenir.

Evidement, Harry n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'à ce moment Voldemort n'avait pas déjà un but bien précis. Le Lord lui avait sûrement faite cette proposition en ayant une idée derrière la tête. Et même si le jeune homme était loin d'ignorer ses intentions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui accorder cette faveur. Comme si au font, il sentait qu'il devait une dette à son patron, alors que celui-ci avait usé de moyens peu honorable à son encontre.

Est-ce que Remus lui en voudrait d'avoir choisi de passer son Nouvel An aussi loin de sa famille? Serait-il en colère? Ou bien tout simplement déçus?

Harry songea qu'il aurait pu lui faire part de la nouvelle au téléphone, ce qui lui aurait sans doute évité d'affronter la réaction de son oncle. Seulement, il ne voulait pas faire preuve d'une telle lâcheté. Il avait pris librement une décision, alors le moins qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'en assumer les conséquences.

Pendant que le jeune homme était plongé dans ses pensées, Voldemort c'était levé pour prendre un verre de Whisky. Un petit plaisir qu'il s'offrait de temps à autre après une dure journée de travail.

D'emblée, il se tourna face au garçon, et décréta :

- « _C'est étrange, Noel n'à jamais éveillé quoi que se soit en moi. En fait, c'est un jour que je considère comme les autres_ ».

- « _Vous n'allez pas célébrer cette fête avec votre famille ?_ » Interrogea Harry, soudain curieux.

Voldemort pris une gorgée de son breuvage, avant de répondre :

- « _Je pense que sera un peu difficile dans la mesure où je n'en n'ai pas_ ».

En disant cette phrase, le jeune homme fut étonné de remarquer que l'expression du Lord était restée parfaitement immuable. C'était comme si ce sujet le préoccupait peu, ou l'indifférait complètement.

Voldemort avait regagné le fauteuil en dégustant une nouvelle gorgée de son Whisky. Il releva son regard à la fois envoûtant et transperçant vers son jeune assistant, puis de la main gauche il lui indiqua un meuble prés de la porte d'entrée.

- « _Tu vois cette armoire ? Il y à un paquet à l'intérieur. Tu veux bien le prendre, s'il te plaît_ ».

Bien que le garçon fût quelque peu étonné par cette soudaine requête, il laissa néanmoins ses questions en suspens pour obtempérer à la demande du Lord.

En ouvrant l'armoire, Harry s'aperçut qu'un cadeau à l'emballage rouge et doré trôné au milieu d'objets quelconque que Voldemort gardait précieusement. Le jeune homme pris le paquet avec précaution, tandis qu'il le déposa sur la petite table basse située en face du Lord.

- « _Ce cadeau est pour toi, Harry. Tu peux donc l'ouvrir_ ». Annonça Voldemort.

Abasourdi, le garçon demeura quelque secondes inactif devant le présent de son patron. Ayant déjà reçut beaucoup de cadeaux de la part du Lord, il ne savait comment il devait réagir face à celui-ci.

Finalement poussé par une force inconnue, il décida de défaire lentement le nœud et d'ôter le papier couvrant la boite en carton.

En soulevant le couvercle, Harry découvrit une mallette couleur chrome qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Ce ne fut qu'en ouvrant cette dernière pour examiner son contenu qu'il se rappela exactement le moment où il l'avait perçut.

En effet, l'objet contenait divers outils de dessins qu'Harry avait admiré dans une des librairies de Newport, il y a un peu prés un mois de cela. D'ailleurs, c'était dans ce même endroit qu'il avait croisé pour la deuxième fois le Lord, mais jamais il n'aurait pu songer pouvoir être un beau jour en possession de cette mallette.

- « _Qu'en dis tu ? Un artiste comme toi doit avoir un matériel à la hauteur de son talent, tu ne crois pas ?_ » Demanda Voldemort d'un ton assuré.

- « _Je reconnais que c'est une attention très délicate_ ». Confessa Harry en effleurant les instruments du bout des doigts. « _Seulement, je ne peux pas accepter_ ».

- « _Bien sûr que si voyons ! Il s'agit seulement d'un cadeau ne le refuse pas_ ».

- « _Vous offrez souvent des cadeaux à vos employés ?_ » Questionna le garçon, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

- « _Tu sais bien que pour moi tu n'es pas qu'un simple employé_ ». Répondit le Lord dans une franchise déconcertante. « _Et puis, il serait dommage que j'ai à le garder, je n'en aurais même pas l'utilité_ ».

- « _Je ne sais pas, moi je n'ai rien pour vous_ ». Fit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux, mal à aise.

Face à la réaction de son jeune assistant, Voldemort s'approcha du jeune homme, tandis qu'il lui souleva délicatement le menton de façon à contempler ses prunelles d'une couleur exquises.

- « _Je n'ai pas fais ça parce que j'espérer recevoir quelque chose, Harry. Je voulais simplement te faire plaisir, tu comprends ? Dis-toi que c'est mon petit cadeau de Noël_ ». Lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Réalisant qu'aucun piège ne se dissimuler derrière ce geste bienfaisant, le garçon exprima à son tour un sourire mi-enjoué, mi-reconnaissant.

Il reconnaissait que Voldemort faisait beaucoup d'effort pour le satisfaire, et bien que cela puisse paraître quelque peu égoïste, Harry devait admettre qu'il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus ces petites gentillesses que l'homme avait pour lui.

Inconsciemment, il se pencha vers son patron afin de lui donner un baiser sur la joue tout en soufflant distinctement un « merci » qui atterra ce dernier.

Soudain pris d'une gêne profonde, Harry souhaita une bonne soirée au Lord avant de se hâter de rejoindre ses quartiers.

Légèrement déboussolé, le jeune homme se demanda ce qui avait bien put lui prendre?

C'était comme si l'espace d'un bref instant il n'avait pu était maître de lui, comme si son corps avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il en fut le spectateur. Plus qu'étrange, Harry trouvait cela inquiétant.

Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait bien pu penser? Le garçon aurait payé cher pour le savoir !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : **

C'était une de ces journées fraîches et moroses, ou on a l'impression qu'il va se mettre à pleuvoir d'un instant à l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 21 Décembre et l'hiver c'était définitivement installé. L'esprit de Noël avait envahi les rues, les magasins, les maisons qui débordaient de décorations en tout genre, de chants harmonieux, et de chocolats horriblement tentateurs.

Devant les grandes portes en chêne du manoir, la limousine stationnée depuis quelques minutes, moteur et feux éteints. Appuyé contre le véhicule, Arthur savourait sa première cigarette de la matinée tout en oubliant cette atmosphère glaciale qui paralysait chacun de ses membres.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était remis à fumer. C'était pourtant un vice dont-il avait su se débarrasser des années plus tôt, alors que sa femme était enceinte de leur premier enfant. D'ailleurs, il se rappelait qu'à l'époque il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à se débarrasser de ces effets narcotiques dont les gens sont habituellement accros.

En réalité, il n'avait jamais était un fumeur dépendant. Il prenait juste une cigarette ou deux dans la journée, et encore, il lui arrivait de pouvoir aisément s'en passer. C'était souvent lorsqu'il était stressé, fatigué ou encore irrité qu'il en avait le besoin.

Il y a environs deux semaines, on lui avait tendu un paquet qu'il observa avec ce regard rappelant ceux des gens qui savent d'avance que ce qu'ils vont faire est stupide, mais qui le font quand même.

L'envie et la sensation qu'une simple cigarette pouvait procurer c'étaient rapidement et insidieusement installées en lui. Au point qu'elle c'était de nouveau frayé un chemin lors de ses déplacements professionnels, et même dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop !

Parfois, Arthur était lui-même étonné de la véracité de certains dictons. Surtout lorsqu'il en était le premier concerné !

Alors qu'il écrasa son mégot sous sa chaussure, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à quelques pas de lui. En relevant la tête, il perçut l'une des portes du manoir s'ouvrir pour laisser place à deux silhouettes bien distinctes qui vinrent bientôt le rejoindre.

Tandis que Pettigrew déposa les deux valises de monsieur Potter dans le coffre de la limousine, Harry esquissa un sourire à la vue du père de son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le petit incident de Newport.

- « _Tient tient, personne ne m'avais prévenu que j'aurais l'honneur de ramener monsieur Harry Potter jusqu'à son domicile_ ». Plaisanta le rouquin.

- « _Personne ne m'avait dit que j'aurais le privilège d'avoir monsieur Weasley comme chauffeur attitré_ ». Répondit le jeune homme sur la même lancée.

Arthur eut un petit rire face à la réplique du garçon.

L'espace d'un instant, il l'observa sans rien dire. La première conclusion qui lui vînt à l'esprit c'est que le jeune homme semblait se porter comme un charme.

La blancheur de sa peau rendait son visage davantage lumineux, si bien qu'il semblait se confondre avec ce paysage enseveli de givre. Ses lèvres n'étaient aucunement abîmées par le froid, alors que les siennes étaient sèches et craquelés en divers endroits. La tristesse du temps n'avait pas atténué l'éclat émeraude irradiant perpétuellement son regard à la fois doux et bienveillant.

Par ailleurs, Harry c'était correctement préparé pour acceuillir l'hiver. Pour cela, il avait revêtit un manteau de couleur anthracite fait principalement de laine avec une doublure en polaire, lui procurant une source indéniable de chaleur. Une écharpe d'un gris satiné venait parfaitement s'accorder avec son habillage à la fois sobre et élégant. Enfin, ses mains étaient protégées par une paire de gants en cuir véritable qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son Noël de l'an passé.

Arthur avait l'impression que le garçon c'était quelque peu métamorphosé. Bien qu'Harry ait toujours été un beau jeune homme, il se rendait compte à présent que l'image de l'adolescent commencé peu à peu à s'effacer pour laisser place à un homme, est non plus à ce gamin qu'il avait autrefois connu.

- « _Alors Harry, comment trouve-tu la vie à Plymouth ?_ » Questionna le rouquin. « _Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à te repérer au sein du manoir ?_ »

- « _Oh que si, une vrai catastrophe !_ » S'exclama le garçon en se remémorant ses débuts difficiles. « _Heureusement, je tombais toujours sur quelqu'un pour m'indiquer le chemin. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait posséder une demeure aussi vaste. Ma maison risque de me paraître petite maintenant_ ». Rigola-t-il doucement.

- « _Et ton travail, ce n'est pas trop dur ?_ » Poursuivit Arthur.

- « _Disons que là aussi il m'a fallut un certain temps d'adaptation. Il y a beaucoup de consignes, de critères à respecter. Il faut avoir un sens de l'analyse assez développé, et des connaissances en informatique que j'essaye encore d'améliorer. Je dois admettre qu'exercer toutes ces activitées en partenaire avec monsieur Rogue m'a beaucoup aidé, tout seul je n'aurais jamais appris aussi vite_ ».

- « _Severus Rogue ? Tu travail avec lui ?_ » S'étonna le chauffeur.

Harry acquiesça de la tête en remarquant l'expression de stupéfiante s'imprimer sur le visage d'Arthur.

- « _On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit doué d'une grande patience, ni même de complaisance à l'égard des autres, mais c'est quelqu'un que je commence quand même à apprécier. Je pense qu'il faut juste voir au-delà de l'apparence_ ». Stipula le jeune homme avec un air sérieux.

- « _A part Lucius Malfoy et le Lord, je connais peu de personnes capables d'apprécier Severus Rogue. Il a toujours tout fait pour se faire détester_ ». Expliqua le rouquin qui n'avait jamais porté l'homme dans son cœur. « _Néanmoins si tu arrives à t'entendre avec lui je dirais que c'est une aubaine pour toi. Cet homme là, il vaut mieux l'avoir de son côté plutôt que l'inverse_ ».

- « _Oui, je crois aussi !_ » Approuva Harry qui n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être le souffre douleur de Rogue. Il préférait encore que l'homme lui lance une de ses répliques piquantes et moqueuses, plutôt que de subir ses colères !

- « _Bien, si on commençait à se mettre en route ?_ » Proposa Arthur. « _Autrement je crois que je risque de geler sur place !_ »

Harry sourit à cette idée avant de prendre place à l'arrière de la limousine, en même temps que le chauffeur prit place au volant.

Lentement, le véhicule s'éloigna du manoir, longeant les jardins qui avaient perdu leurs couleurs d'automne, mais qui demeuraient malgré tout majestueux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi les grilles de la propriété, la limousine s'élança davantage sur la route quittant pour un temps l'avenue Sherazade…

**0°0°0°0°0SRSRSRSR0°0°0°0°0**

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un café, un peu à l'écart de la ville.

Severus avait longuement réfléchie avant d'accepter cette rencontre. Il savait que chaque fois qu'il revoyait son ex-femme leur conversation tournait généralement aux disputes, un peu comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus au point.

Le pire, c'est qu'ils se fâchaient sur des sujets futiles qui n'avaient pas lieu d'engendrer une telle colère. Leur divergence d'opinion était sans aucun doute la racine de leur conflit, le commencement d'une déchirure qui n'avait eu de cesse de se prolonger aux fils des jours, des semaines, des mois…

A force, l'atmosphère ne semblait même plus respirable. Elle était devenue un poison qui grandissait lentement, qui s'imprégnait des choses les plus mauvaises.

Pourtant, Severus se souvenait très bien qu'il fut un temps ou leurs idées, leurs projets, et même leurs avenirs se rejoignaient.

A l'époque, tout était si simple, si limpide. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'impact sur leur existence. Parmi le flot de souvenirs qu'il conservait dans ses moindres détails dans un coin de sa mémoire, il se rappelait avoir été heureux, avoir souhaité que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Malheureusement, ses prières ne furent jamais exaucées.

« _Parfois, il arrive qu'on se perde en chemin_ » lui avait-elle dit.

Aujourd'hui, Severus préférait penser que le bonheur n'est finalement qu'une chose éphémère, un sentiment qui ne restera jamais éternelle.

Tandis qu'il arriva prés de la brasserie, il distingua à travers les vitres de cette dernière, un visage familier qui attira son attention.

Lorsque la jeune femme tourna son visage, il la reconnu instantanément.

Elle n'avait pas changé ! Pensa-t-il. Ses longs cheveux couleur auburn tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules cintrées d'un tailleur couleur carmin. A travers le faible éclairage du café, il pouvait distinguer ce bleu des mers profondes envahir ses yeux en forme d'amande. Elle portait à son cou cette habituelle croix en argent que lui avait légué sa mère, et dont-elle ne se séparer jamais. L'expression de son visage avait l'air serein, ce qui quelque part, rassura Severus.

Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de se décider à entrer pour la rejoindre.

L'endroit n'était pas tellement peuplé pour son plus grand bonheur. La plupart des tables étaient disposés prés des vitres, tandis qu'un immense bar prenait place au centre de la pièce. Rogue s'avança en direction de son ex-femme, et lorsqu'il fut assez prés d'elle, il souffla d'une voix calme et tranquillisante :

- « _Bonjour, Sarah_ ».

La jeune femme releva doucement la tête pour reconnaître sans peine le visage de l'homme avec lequel elle avait vécu durant plusieurs années. Elle esquissa un sourire discret tout en invitant ce dernier à prendre place en face d'elle.

- « _Je suis heureuse que tu es pu te libérer_ ». Déclara-t-elle en sachant parfaitement que le métier qu'exercer son ex-marri n'était pas réputé pour le temps libre qu'il lui conférait. « _J'ai commandée deux cafés vanilles. J'espère que tu aimes toujours ça ?_ »

- « _Je n'en bois plus autant qu'avant, mais j'apprécie encore le goût_ ». Répondit Severus en ôtant son manteau.

La jeune femme esquissa un nouveau sourire, cachant la gêne qu'elle ressentait.

Un court silence s'en suivit jusqu'à qu'une serveuse vînt déposer les deux cafés vanilles ornés d'une mousse généreuse et de copeaux en chocolats. Sarah la remercia avant de s'emparer de sa tasse pour humer le parfum délectable qui s'en dégageait.

- « _Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_ » Demanda Rogue, avec cet un air impatient qui le caractérisait tant.

La jeune femme bue une gorgée de son breuvage, puis elle reposa sa tasse au creux de sa soucoupe.

- « _En fait, c'est un peu délicat_ ». Commença-t-elle. « _Mais je préférais te le dire en personne plutôt que de te voir l'apprendre dans les journaux_ ».

A ces paroles, Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout ou son ex-femme voulait en venir. Celle-ci releva ses yeux avec beaucoup de peine, comme si elle avait peur de rencontrer le regard de son vis-à-vis. C'est alors qu'elle prononça de but en blanc :

- « _Je vais me marier_ ».

- « _Dans ce cas, félicitation_ ». Formula Severus, comme si cette nouvelle l'indifférer complètement.

Sarah ne fut aucunement surprise par ce manque de réaction. D'ailleurs, pourquoi devrait-il en avoir ?

- « _Je voulais également te dire que désormais tu n'aurais plus à verser de pension alimentaire_ ». Poursuit-elle.

- « _Très bien. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, tu sais ?_ »

- « _Oui, je m'en doute. Seulement, ma situation professionnelle à nettement évolué. Et puis Bryan, l'homme avec qui je vie à un excellent travail. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il pourra largement subvenir aux besoins de notre fille, il pourra même financer ses études jusqu'à l'université_ ».

- « _Bien, tant mieux pour elle. Tant mieux pour vous_ ». Reprit Severus.

Il eut un nouveau silence, avant que Sarah ne se décide à le briser.

- « _Tu sais, elle a demandé après toi, il y a quelques jours. En réalité, elle me demande beaucoup de chose sur toi en ce moment. Alors, je me dis que peut être…_ »

- « _Arrête, c'est stupide_ ». Claqua la voix de Rogue, devenue soudain glaciale. « _Je te rappel que c'est toi qui à exiger la garde exclusif de notre enfant. Pour son bien j'ai accepté qu'elle vive avec toi parce que je savais que tu prendrais soin d'elle, que tu aurais du temps à lui consacrer contrairement à moi. Tu voulais que je m'efface de sa vie, c'est donc ce que j'ai fais. Mais ne viens surtout pas me demander d'y refaire un saut aujourd'hui. Elle finirait par en souffrir_ ».

- « _Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Elle va croire qu'elle n'a aucune importance à tes yeux, que tu ne l'aimes pas_ ».

- « _Bientôt elle aura un nouveau père et une famille aimante à ses côtés. Les questions qu'elle se pose à mon propos seront vite oubliées, j'en suis certain_ ».

- « _Tu es son père, Severus. Tu ne pourras pas changer cela, et très franchement je doute qu'elle oublie_ ».

L'homme ne répliqua pas, sachant pertinemment que ses paroles étaient infondées et surtout de mauvaise foi.

Pourquoi craignait-il tellement de la revoir ? Qu'elle était la raison d'une telle réticence ?

Avait-il peur qu'en découvrant ce qu'il était, sa propre fille le rejette ou le haïsse définitivement ? Etait-il angoissé à l'idée de s'attacher de nouveau à elle, au point d'en souffrir plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter ? Arriverait-il à demeurer impassible en sa présence ? Où est-ce que ses sentiments trop longtemps enfouis prendraient le pas sur lui ?

- « _Je ne te demande pas grand-chose_ ». Murmura Sarah. « _Juste de passer une journée, même une après-midi avec elle. Promet-moi que tu y réfléchiras, d'accord ?_ »

Elle ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de la torture qu'elle lui infligeait. Pensa Rogue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne lui dire ça maintenant ? Après toutes ses années ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire abstraction de ce qu'il éprouvait ?

- « _S'il te plaît, Severus_ ». Supplia la jeune femme.

Il avait l'impression d'être tout à coup au bord d'un grand précipice, d'entendre le déclenchement d'un ultimatum tonner à ses oreilles comme un bruit sourd et nerveux.

Sans un mot, il revêtit son manteau sous le regard dépité de son ex-femme. De sa poche droite intérieure, il sortit deux billets, de quoi payer leur consommation. Puis, sans plus d'explication, il se leva, s'apprêtant à regagner la sortie.

Cependant, à peine fut-il trois pas qu'il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme en lui soufflant :

- « _Je vais…y réfléchir_ ».

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Il commençait à avoir des courbatures à force de rester assis sans bouger.

La limousine roulait depuis un moment maintenant, ralentissant de temps à autre l'allure lorsque le trafic était dense, ou tout simplement quand la signalisation l'exigeait. Parfois, et surtout dans des lieux de campagnes, les routes étaient si droites et longues qu'elles paraissaient se prolongeaient jusqu'à l'horizon.

Harry n'avait jamais apprécié les longs trajets en voiture, notamment parce qu'il s'y ennuyait.

En effet, la lecture le rendait malade, aussi ne pouvait-il pas profiter de son immobilité pour savourer un nouveau livre qu'il aurait préalablement emprunté au Lord.

Il aurait pu dormir pour faire ainsi passer plus vite le temps, malheureusement le sommeil n'était pas non plus une chose sur laquelle le garçon devait compter. Bien que le confort de la limousine était adéquat pour effectuer une sieste, Harry savait qu'il ne saurait s'endormir dans un véhicule en mouvement, et pour cela il se maudissait.

Seule chose à faire, regarder par la fenêtre défiler le panorama.

La plupart des rues étaient jonchées de lumières aux couleurs multiples qui égaillaient ce paysage monotone. Malgré le froid, les gens étaient de sortis. La majorité allait sûrement faire leurs courses ou encore acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël. Songea Harry.

Hermione avait-elle déjà été faire ses achats pour préparer le réveillon ?

La connaissant, c'était fort probable. Conclu-t-il. La jeune fille n'aimait pas s'y prendre à la dernière minute. Il fallait que tout soit organisé et disposé dans les temps convenus. Elle très méticuleuse, voir maniaque pour certaines choses. Toutefois, elle savait gérer les choses posément et surtout efficacement.

Elle aurait pu diriger une entreprise ! Pensa le jeune homme. Hermione avait tout d'une meneuse, d'une fille respectable qui savait se faire entendre et obéir.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le jeune homme plaignait se pauvre Ron. Lui qui avait un caractère plutôt passif, il risquait d'en voir de belle !

Harry se rappelait quand son ami l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait enfin osé demander à sa cousine de sortir avec lui, et que cette dernière lui avait répondu oui. La voix du rouquin était tellement excentrique qu'il n'avait pu discerner chacune de ses paroles, néanmoins il avait très bien compris l'intention de son meilleur ami.

La limousine avait ralentit. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour réaliser qu'ils étaient dans sa rue, puis devant sa maison.

Le garçon était pressé de revoir ses proches. Même s'il les avait appelé régulièrement pour avoir de leurs nouvelles, il savait que leur présence, leur contact, leur expression ne pouvait se distinguer, ni ne se ressentir par le biais d'un téléphone portable.

Faire face à leur absence c'était parfois avéré difficile, surtout quand Harry se retrouvait seul le soir dans sa chambre. Habituellement, il regardait la télé en compagnie des filles, ou ils faisaient des jeux pour se distraire. Et lorsque le jeune homme allait se coucher, il s'endormait au gré de leurs murmures parsemés de quelques éclats de rire qu'il le rendait lui-même d'humeur souriante.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans le fil de ses pensées, Harry sursauta lorsqu'Arthur lui ouvrit la portière.

- « _Un instant, j'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi_ ». Fit le rouquin en observant son passager.

- « _En fait, je rêvassais_ ». Admit le jeune homme en sortant du véhicule, tandis que le père Weasley alla décharger les bagages du coffre. « _Hum, je sens déjà d'ici la bonne odeur de la cuisine d'Hermione. Je me demande ce qu'elle a préparé ?_ » S'interrogea le garçon.

- « _Elle_ _savait que tu reviendrais pour le déjeuné, alors sûrement quelque chose de bon_ ». Répondit Arthur d'un ton enjoué. « _Bien, je vais te laisser, Harry. Après tout, j'ai rempli ma mission, je t'ai ramené sain et sauf_ »

- « _Pourquoi, vous en doutiez ?_ » Questionna le garçon avec un sourire amusé, plaqué sur les lèvres.

- « _Disons que tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il m'arrive parfois de faire des bêtises_ ». Décréta l'homme avec un ton plein de sous entendus.

- « _Je dirais que cette fois là, c'est moi qui aie commis une imprudence_ ». Rectifia Harry en sachant où le père de son meilleur ami voulait en venir. « _Heureusement, j'ai pu la réparer, enfin je crois_ ». Dit-il en se souvenant que le Lord n'avait pas été spécialement conciliant envers son chauffeur, alors que de toute évidence, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

- « _L'importance, Harry, c'est que tu ailles bien_ ». Prononça le rouquin. « _Tu feras le bonjour de ma part à ton oncle_ ».

- « _Je n'y manquerai pas !_ » Certifia le garçon.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Arthur pris de nouveau place au volant de la limousine, puis il s'éloigna doucement, jusqu'à disparaître complètement à l'angle de la rue.

Harry souleva ses deux valises jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Il remarqua que ces dernières avaient l'air beaucoup plus lourdes que lors de son départ, mais avec toutes les choses qu'il avait acquises en chemin, cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant.

En franchissant le pas de la porte, Harry entendit quelqu'un dévaler l'escalier à toute allure. Sans voir la personne en question, il pouvait aisément deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Au bout du couloir, une tête blonde fit son apparition. Luna esquissa un sourire radieux pour se jeter dans les bras du brun qui en lâcha ses bagages.

- « _Harry, je suis si contente que tu sois enfin rentré !_ » S'exclama la jeune fille en le serrant très fort.

- « _Moi aussi je suis content d'être là_ ». Sourit le concerné avec une joie non dissimulée.

- « _Tient donc, serais-ce un revenant !_ »

Le garçon releva son regard vers cette voix faussement moqueuse qui attira son attention. Hermione avait quitté temporairement les fourneaux pour accueillir comme il se doit son cousin.

- « _J'espère que tu as faim ?_ » Demanda-t-elle.

- « _Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point !_ » Sourit Harry.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Contemplant les volutes de son scotch depuis bientôt une heure, Lord Voldemort était plongé dans les méandres de ses pensées qu'il ne cessait de ressasser indéfiniment.

Devant lui, reposer les deux premiers rapports que Karkaroff était venu lui transmettre en début d'après midi.

En ouvrant le premier dossier il avait été tout d'abord surpris de découvrir que sous le nom de Ron se cacher en réalité le fils d'un de ses employés, Arthur Weasley.

Voldemort ne s'était jamais intéressé à la vie de famille de ses salariés pour la simple et unique raison qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. La seule famille avec laquelle il était proche était sans nul doute les Malfoy qui avaient élu domicile dans son manoir depuis plusieurs années. A part eux, le Lord n'avait jamais voulu rencontré ou ne serait-ce que parler des proches de ses employés. C'était un sujet relativement ennuyeux dont-il savait volontairement se passer !

Cependant, grâce aux informations qu'Igor lui avait amenées, il savait que ce jeune homme, Ronald, était tailleur à la boutique de confession de Remus Lupin. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait également travaillé avec Harry avant que celui-ci n'accepte le poste d'assistant à ses côtés. De plus, résidant lui aussi à Newport, Voldemort en conclue qu'il aurait été très simple qu'une relation naisse entre ces deux là.

Malheureusement, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

En interrogeant Karkaroff, ce dernier lui avait affirmé que le jeune homme sortait avec une fille, est pas n'importe laquelle, la fille de Remus Lupin, donc la cousine d'Harry. Par conséquent, Voldemort avait quelque peu écarté cette hypothèse de relation entre le rouquin et son jeune assistant. Le Lord songea que le seul lien qui pouvait les unir était sûrement l'amitié, et non une passion plus forte comme il aurait pu le prétendre.

Il commença alors à se concentrer vers sa deuxième cible.

Le garçon s'appelait Théodore Nott. Il habitait à Oakfield, une ville située à environs douze minutes de Newport. Agée de 21 ans, il suivait actuellement une formation dans un cabinet d'avocat qui était directement dirigé par son père.

Il avait effectué toute sa scolarité dans un établissement réputée que seuls les enfants de bonne famille intéressent. Ce qui excluait donc l'hypothèse qu'Harry aurait pu le rencontrer à ce moment. La fac ne paraissait pas non plus possible, puisque son jeune assistant n'avait jamais poursuivis ses études contrairement à ce garçon.

D'autre part, étant issus d'une famille aisée tout en ayant l'appuie du père pour mener à bien son futur métier, on pouvait en déduire que l'avenir de ce jeune homme était déjà tout tracé.

Toutefois, parmi le nombre de renseignement qu'Igor avait recueillis, Voldemort avait beaucoup de mal à faire le lien avec Harry. Leur travail, leur vie, leur étude était complètement différents, voir inconciliables.

Pourtant, il devait bien exister quelque chose. Harry avait ce numéro dans son portable, et parmi la liste des personnes qu'il avait contactées depuis son arrivée à Plymouth, c'était ce jeune homme qu'il avait le plus souvent appelé, il y avait forcément une raison.

Bien que Voldemort détestait être ignorant face à une chose qu'il jugeait important, à cet instant précis il demeura relativement calme.

Si Harry entretenait une relation avec ce garçon, alors il irait forcément le voir lorsqu'il rentrerait à Newport, c'était évident. Et puisque Karkaroff était déjà sur place, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que l'homme lui apporte un nouveau rapport afin qu'il soit enfin fixé. Après quoi, il aviserait.

Ces derniers temps, il avait laissé Harry gagner du terrain de façon à pouvoir récupérer cette confiance qu'il avait si durement acquis. Le garçon était plutôt tenace et obstiné, mais le Lord savait qu'à l'usure il parviendrait à faire tomber les barrières qui l'empêchaient de l'atteindre. Il fallait pour cela jouer sur ses points les plus sensibles, dénicher chacune de ses faiblesses afin de pouvoir les exploiter au mieux.

Pour Harry comme pour les autres, cela n'avait pas été difficile. La chose que son jeune assistant chérissait le plus, c'était ses proches. C'est pourquoi, Voldemort avait utilisé cette carte pour forcer le garçon à rester. Il était certain qu'avec cet atout, il l'emporterait.

La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'Harry lui demande à son tour de signer le contract dans lequel il avait ajouté deux nouvelles clauses. C'était plutôt embêtant puisqu'en acceptant le Lord avait perdu un moyen non négligeable de pression. Mais s'il voulait qu'Harry continue à travailler pour lui, il devait lui garantir qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à sa famille. Il fallait que le jeune homme pense qu'il était plus moins en sécurité, qu'il se laisse de nouveau approcher.

Par conséquent, Voldemort avait utilisé son deuxième point faible, le piano. Une de ses passions favorites qu'il excellait avec grâce et habilité.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ses doigts c'étaient toujours merveilleusement bien accordés avec les touches de cet instrument, ce qui lui donnait cette capacité d'en extraire les plus beaux sons. Voldemort était conscient que la musique faisait ressortir quelque chose d'insoupçonné chez lui. Une douceur captivante, des émotions troublantes, une facette qui allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il était, à l'opposé de cette personnalité si obscure qu'il s'était forgé.

Cependant, l'intérêt qu'il avait éveillé chez son jeune assistant allait au-delà de ses espoirs. Harry semblait complètement fasciné, voir démuni de tout bon sens quand il interprété une de ses créations, et plus particulièrement cette œuvre qu'il avait intitulé « l'étreinte du diable ».

D'ailleurs, le fait que le jeune homme sollicite quelques cours de sa part afin de maîtriser correctement cette partition, le réjouissait. Il savait que non seulement la demande du garçon démontrer à quel point il était attaché à cette composition. Mais qu'il aurait également de nombreuses occasions de se retrouver complètement seul avec lui afin de profiter d'un moment de faiblesse qui le submergerait un jour ou l'autre.

Evidemment, Voldemort savait pertinemment ce qu'il l'avait poussé à engager le jeune homme. Et pourquoi il était si important que ce dernier reste travailler au manoir.

Démuni de sa famille ou de toute personne pouvant lui apporter un quelconque soutien, Harry serait davantage vulnérable. D'autre part, plus il l'écartait du jeune homme envers qui il était épris, plus il le rapprocher inexorablement de lui.

Désormais, il suffisait simplement de faire preuve de subtilité, et d'une patience intransigeante.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Lord Voldemort dégusta une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée tout en se calant un peu plus au font de son siége. Lentement, il fit glisser un de ses doigts sur la paroi lisse de son verre, dessinant ainsi des cercles précis.

Durant les quelques semaines passées en compagnie du garçon, l'homme avait été surpris de découvrir que outre son physique attrayant, Harry possédait une personnalité assez déconcertante.

Il y avait chez lui une part de sensibilité, d'altruisme que Voldemort haïssait particulièrement. Le jeune homme défendait des valeurs que le Lord avait toujours méprisées, considérant qu'elles n'étaient que faiblesse et perte de temps.

Puis, il y avait cette part de détermination, de vaillance qui luisait dans son regard. Harry avait certes un caractère doux, cependant il n'en était pas moins téméraire lorsqu'il le désirait.

La fois ou il était venu le trouver dans son bureau après avoir appris les véritables circonstances du renvoi de Colin, le prouvait aisément.

Sa franchise et son audace envers lui le désarmait. Il savait lui faire face sans crainte, il savait lui tenir tête, et ça c'était une chose qui méritait toute sa considération.

Après tout, il n'était pas courant de défier Lord Voldemort.

Néanmoins, ce dernier se ferait un plaisir de dompter tous ceux qui oseraient commettre cette imprudence.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Cette fois-ci, on y était ! La pluie venait de tomber !

De son bureau, Théodore profitait du spectacle. La pluie avait au moins l'avantage de le distraire, pas comme cette montagne de paperasse qui attendait bien sagement sur son bureau.

Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, il soupira longuement en pensant que la journée qu'il venait d'effectuer aujourd'hui serait similaire à celle de demain. D'ailleurs, le simple fait d'y songer, rapprocher son moral à une valeur proche de zéro.

Son père disait toujours « si tu fais comme moi, alors tu iras loin » Mais avait-il seulement songer à la possibilité que son fils n'ait aucune envie de lui ressembler ? Que suivre ses pas étaient davantage un fardeau plutôt qu'une bénédiction ?

Non, cette idée ne lui avait certainement jamais traversé l'esprit. Se considérant comme un model de réussite, Théo ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi son père remettrait en question l'estime que son fils avait pour lui.

Est pourtant, il serait étonné ! Songea-t-il.

Durant une vingtaine de minutes, il continua à pianoter sur son ordinateur avant de finalement déclarer forfait. De toute façon, il était bientôt l'heure. Réalisa-t-il. Alors qu'il sorte de ce bureau dix minutes plus tôt n'allait pas porter atteinte à sa carrière !

Il rangea tous ses dossiers, papiers et fournitures dans son sac pour quitter enfin cette pièce lui semblant oppressante. Il passa devant la secrétaire qui lui attribua l'habituel « Bonsoir, monsieur » avec un sourire qu'Harry aurait trouvé à coup sûr, fort déplaisant.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit devant lui, aussi le jeune homme l'emprunta et appuya sur le bouton indiquant qu'il descendrait au rez-de-chaussée.

Généralement, il prenait l'escalier pour une simple question de rapidité. En effet, les ascenseurs étaient la plupart du temps bondés de monde, or Théodore détestait se sentir confiné dans un endroit puant la transpiration et autres odeurs dont-il ne voulait surtout pas connaître l'origine.

Une fois arrivée à destination, il se rendit compte qu'il avait bêtement oublié son parapluie qui devait être resté suspendu au porte manteau de son bureau. Heureusement, sa voiture était garée sur le parking privé de la compagnie, le trajet jusqu'à celle-ci ne serait donc pas très long.

Poussant la porte vitrée abritant le hall du bâtiment, il se hâta de rejoindre son véhicule tout en cherchant ses clés enfouies dans l'une des poches de son manteau. Tandis qu'il vérifia chacune d'entres elles sans succès, il songea que peut-être, elles étaient restées dans sa serviette.

C'était une des choses pour lesquelles il se maudissait. Ne jamais se souvenir de l'endroit où il posait ses affaires. Et bien entendu, il fallait qu'aujourd'hui ce petit incident lui arrive sous une pluie diluvienne alors qu'il faisait presque noir.

A contre cœur, il ouvrit son porte-document pour commencer une véritable expédition !

Soudain, un bruit distinct et claquant fit irruption juste derrière lui.

Instinctivement il se tourna tout en remarquant qu'on avait déplié un parapluie au dessus de sa tête.

Le visage de l'inconnu émergea de l'ombre, et l'espace d'un instant Théodore demeura ébahi.

- « _Harry_ ». Chuchota-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

- « _On dirait que tu as besoin d'un coup de main_ ». Déclara la voix malicieuse de ce dernier.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : **

Les essuie-glaces balayaient la pluie qui frappait rageusement le pare-brise de la voiture.

La chaleur provenant des bouches d'aération s'infiltrait lentement dans l'habitacle, tandis que la buée recouvrant les vitres commençait peu à peu à se dissiper sous l'effet du désembuage. La radio émettait un bulletin météo dans lequel était stipulé que de violents orages auraient probablement lieu cette nuit, ainsi que dans le courant de la semaine.

Harry adorait les éclaires. De sa fenêtre, il les contemplait souvent, telle une œuvre d'art. La foudre avait un pouvoir hypnotique sur lui, et bien qu'il sache à quelle point la nature pouvait être dangereuse, voire capricieuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirait l'étendue de son pouvoir, aussi destructrice soit-il.

Plus jeune, il se rappelait avoir observé les éclaires, puis compté les secondes séparant ces derniers du grondement provenant du tonnerre. A l'époque, on lui avait dit que chaque seconde correspondait à un kilomètre. Harry n'avait jamais vérifié la véracité de ces propos, car il se disait que si jamais ils n'étaient pas fondés, le jeu perdrait tout intérêt à ses yeux.

- « _Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu rentrais aujourd'hui ?_ » Emergea la voix de Théodore sans détourner son attention de la route.

- « _Je voulais te faire une surprise_ ». Répondit Harry. « _Je savais un peu prés à quelle heure tu finirais, je t'ais donc attendu prés de la voiture_ ».

- « _Ah, mais par quelle moyen de transport es-tu venu ?_ »

- « _Remus devait apporter une commande, il m'a donc proposé de me déposer étant donné que c'était à deux pas de là_ ». Expliqua le brun.

- « _Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un message ou me téléphoner. Je serais venu directement chez toi, et tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de te déplacer _».

- « _Je te l'ais dit, je voulais te faire une surprise_ ». Répéta le jeune homme.

Théodore esquissa un sourire discret en pensant que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé aujourd'hui. Il retira sa main gauche du volant, pour aller chercher celle de son amant qu'il emprisonna entre ses doigts glacés.

A présent, la radio passait une série de chansons dont « Bittersweet symphony » qui combla le silence entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Harry était comme absorbé par les mouvements des gouttelettes d'eau. L'année allait presque s'achever et il n'avait toujours pas neigé. Pensa-t-il avec tristesse.

Le véhicule tourna à un carrefour, avant de s'engager dans la ruelle où habitait Remus.

Finalement, ils descendirent rapidement de la voiture pour franchir le seuil de la maison qui était plongé dans un noir profond.

Après le travail, Remus avait signalé qu'il irait voir Nymphadora, les filles avaient donc proposées de l'accompagner pour remettre à leur mère leurs présents de Noël.

Les deux jeunes hommes déposèrent leurs affaires à l'entrée, avant de s'engager vers la cuisine.

- « _Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ » Proposa Harry en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

- « _Ce que tu voudras, cela n'a pas d'importance_ ». Répondit Théo.

Le garçon extirpa une bouteille de jus d'orange, puis il s'empara de deux verres qu'il remplit généreusement. Il tendit l'un d'entre eux à son petit ami, avant de ranger la boisson au frais.

Théodore porta son verre à ses lèvres, savourant le goût et la fraîcheur de son jus.

De nouveau, il reporta son regard sur Harry et décida de débuter un sujet de conversation.

- « _Alors, je suppose que tu as terminé ta période d'essai maintenant ? Est-ce que ton patron t'a proposé un contrat de travail sur le long terme ?_ » Questionna-t-il en s'approchant davantage du jeune homme.

Face à la question, Harry se tendit comme s'il était soudain passé sous une douche froide.

Durant le trajet qu'il avait effectué à bord de la limousine, il avait longuement réfléchie aux révélations qu'il ferait ou non à son petit ami.

Allait-il lui parler du chantage auquel le Lord l'avait soumis ? Avouerait-il qu'en réalité il avait signé un contrat pour protéger sa famille, et que cela lui avait value six mois de travail forcé ? Oserait-il lui dire que Voldemort l'avait embrassé sans son approbation, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le repousser le moment venu ?

Au font, Harry se sentait affreusement coupable. En tirant un trait sur les erreurs que son patron avait commises à son égard, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'en réalité ce n'était pas son amitié avec Colin qu'il mettait en péril, mais plutôt sa relation avec Théodore.

Cette seconde chance qu'il avait accordée à Voldemort, ne serait certainement pas comprise de son compagnon. Elle serait plutôt perçue comme un reproche, comme une trahison.

- « _Harry ? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?_ » Demanda Théo en voyant que le garçon ne répondait pas.

- « _Euh oui, excuse moi j'étais un peu ailleurs_ ». Déclara ce dernier tout en cachant sa gêne. « _En ce qui concerne ma période d'essai je l'ai effectivement terminé. Apparemment je n'étais pas si mauvais puisque mon patron m'a proposé de travailler six mois supplémentaire_ ».

- « _Seulement six mois, c'est un peu court quand même tu ne trouves pas ?_ » Remarqua son amant. « _Enfin, il ne prend peut-être aucun risque pour déterminer si tu ferais l'affaire sur une durée plus longue ?_ »

- « _Oui, peut-être. Après tout, c'est un emploi très valorisant, alors il est normal qu'il préfère engager définitivement une personne compétente_ ». Décréta le jeune homme tout en se maudissant pour son mensonge et sa lâcheté.

- « _Mais tu vas accepter ?_ »

- « _En réalité_ » hésita Harry en relevant les yeux vers son petit ami. « _J'ai déjà signé le contrat_ ».

A ces mots, une lueur de stupéfaction traversa le regard de Théodore qui demeura quelques seconds silencieux.

- « _Tu es contrarié parce que je ne t'en ai pas parlé ?_ » Demanda Harry d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

- « _Disons que je pensais que tu aurais au moins pris la peine de m'appeler pour m'annoncer la nouvelle, et non que tu te serais empressé de donner ton accord_ ».

Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- « _Tu as raison, j'aurais au moins du t'appeler, je suis désolé_ ». S'empressa-t-il de dire. « _J'ai agis dans la précipitation et je n'ai pas réfléchie_ ».

- « _C'est justement ce que je te reproche !_ » S'exclama Théo d'un air sérieux. « _Tu n'es pas obliger de toujours me consulter avant de prendre des décisions, mais quand il s'agit de chose aussi importante et décisif, j'estime avoir le droit de les connaître_ ».

Harry demeura silencieux, sachant qu'il ne pouvait expliquer les véritables raisons pour lesquelles il avait dû accepter si précipitamment la proposition du Lord. Dans le cas contraire, il pensa qu'il en aurait sûrement parlé avec son petit ami, histoire de connaître son opinion.

- « _Tu sais_ » continua Théo sur un ton plus souple. « _Si tu m'en avais parlé, je ne crois pas que j'aurais été très enclin à ce que tu acceptes cette offre_ ».

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ » Questionna son amant qui s'était subitement figé.

- « _J'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne, Harry_ ». Avoua Théo. « _Avant on partageait une quantité de chose, on arrivait même à se retrouver lorsque cela paraissait impossible, on été si proche. Ce mois-ci, la seule chose que nous avons échangés se sont des conversations téléphoniques, et très franchement je ne me vois pas faire cela six mois supplémentaires_ ».

- « _Tu n'auras pas à le faire, je reviendrais régulièrement à Newport, même tous les week-ends si tu le désires_ ».

- « _Oui, si tu n'es pas trop absorbé par ton boulot_ ». Lui rappela son petit ami.

- « _Tu m'avais dis que cela ne te dérangerais pas que j'aille travailler à Plymouth quand je te l'ai demandé. Tu m'avais dis que la distance ne changerait entre_ _nous_ ».

- « _J'ai peut-être eut tord de dire ça_ ». Fit Théodore en baissant les yeux.

Harry était complètement abasourdit par les propos de son amant. Littéralement, sa gorge se noua, l'empêchant de prononcer une seule parole, tandis que dans sa poitrine il avait la désagréable sensation que son cœur saignait.

Remarquant la détresse de son petit ami, Théo s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de souffler prés de son oreille.

- « _Excuse-moi, je ne le referai plus. J'ai seulement peur de te perdre, Harry_ ».

Le jeune homme posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant, avant de le serrer davantage contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Aussitôt, il déclara :

- « _Lorsque j'aurais terminé mon contrat, je te promets que Plymonth se sera terminé. Je supplierai mon oncle pour qu'il me reprenne à la boutique. Je t'assure que je ferais tout pour qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble_ ».

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

A peine avait-il franchi le seuil du manoir, qu'il fut époustouflait par son charme et la profonde noblesse que cette demeure pouvait lui inspirer.

Auparavant, on lui avait pourtant vanté les nombreux louanges résultant de la résidence de Lord Voldemort. Cependant, le jeune homme était comme Saint-Thomas, il ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait. Et bien que la réalité lui sautait désormais aux yeux, il était encore étourdi par cette splendeur qui s'imposait inexorablement à lui.

Ce fut un domestique, répondant au nom de Pettigrew qui l'accueilli dans le vestibule d'un air qu'il jugea un peu trop aimable, mais néanmoins courtois. D'emblée, l'homme le conduisit dans un nombreux salon du manoir avant de l'informer qu'il allait prévenir le maître des lieux de son arrivé.

En effet, comme son patron l'avait explicitement demandé, Severus avait commencé à prospecter pour recueillir le personnel qui travaillerait bientôt au sein de la nouvelle société du Lord, implanté à Baker street.

Les travaux de cette entreprise étaient presque achevés, ne restait plus que quelques détailles comme l'ameublement ou la décoration qui avait déjà été soigneusement sélectionné par Voldemort.

Assis confortablement au creux d'un canapé en cuir noir, Cédric sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dû à son anxiété.

Des entretiens d'embauche il en avait déjà effectués, malheureusement ces derniers ne c'étaient pas révélés très fructueux à son plus grand désespoir. La plupart des employeurs qu'il avait rencontrés lui reprochaient son jeune âge, ainsi que son inexpérience dans le domaine qu'il avait sciemment choisi.

Néanmoins, il avait toujours donné le meilleur de lui-même, il avait travaillé dur lors de ses études, il s'était investit dans cette branche avec ardeur, alors certes il n'avait encore aucune expérience véritable, mais cela était-il suffisant pour en conclure qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Qu'il n'avait pas les compétences requises pour mener à bien ses activités ?

La seule chose que le jeune homme demandait, c'est qu'on le mette à l'épreuve, afin qu'il puisse enfin démontrer de quoi il était réellement capable.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées à l'instant même ou Pettigrew pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce. Celui-ci lui communiqua d'une voix distincte :

- « _Lord Voldemort va vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous conduire jusqu'à son bureau_ ».

Cédric hocha rapidement de la tête tout en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils empruntèrent un immense escalier en colimaçon débouchant sur un large couloir ornait de tableaux rappelant le style Louis XIV.

Le jeune homme était réceptif à tous ce qu'il entourait. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion d'être reçut dans la demeure de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, rencontré cet homme en personne avait quelque chose d'assez intimidant. Cédric redoutait quelque peu de la tournure que cet entretien pourrait prendre.

Il savait par le biais de quelques connaissances que le Lord mettait un point d'honneur à recruter des employés qualifiés et surtout efficace. Il était également au courant que l'homme aimait bien mettre ses futurs collaborateurs en difficultés afin de mieux pouvoir les évaluer et ainsi déterminer quelles personnes méritaient ou non son intention.

Ralentissant l'allure, ils arrivèrent devant la porte à double battant donnant lieu à l'immense pièce de travail ou le Lord passait la majeure partie de son temps.

- « _Voilà, c'est ici. N'oubliez de frapper avant d'entrer_ ». Indiqua Petter avant de laisser le jeune homme complètement seul.

Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment décontracté, une boule commença même à se former au creux de son estomac qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de correctement remplir plus tôt dans la matinée. Muni de tout son courage, il toqua contre l'une des portes avant de l'ouvrir pour s'avancer vers l'inconnu.

Son regard se porta immédiatement vers une silhouette vêtue entièrement de noir et qui paraissait préoccuper par une conversation téléphonique.

Soudain, Cédric se sentit affreusement gêné. Il pensa que peut-être, il aurait dû attendre que le Lord lui ordonne d'entrer au lieu de prendre seul l'initiative. Cependant, un geste de l'homme traduisant qu'il pouvait davantage s'avancer le rassura aussitôt.

Lentement, il marcha jusqu'au bureau puis attendit un bref moment avant de pouvoir s'entretenir avec l'homme.

D'emblée, il remarqua que la conversation téléphonique ne se déroulait non pas en anglais, mais dans une langue étrangère que Voldemort semblait parfaitement maîtriser à en juger par son débit de parole et la prononciation exacte de chacune des phrases employées.

L'accent utilisé et certains mots de sa connaissance lui donnèrent la confirmation que cette langue n'était nulle autre que le Français. L'interlocuteur que le Lord avait au bout du fil était sûrement issu de ce pays. Songea-t-il.

Lorsque finalement le dialogue s'acheva, Voldemort déclara d'un ton assuré :

- « Bien, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer cet entretien, monsieur Diggory. Veuillez me pardonner pour cette attente, il faut toujours que je reçois des coups de fils lorsque le moment n'est nullement approprié ».

- « _Vous êtes tout excusez, monsieur_ ». Souffla Cédric d'une voix qui se voulait confiante.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire charmeur en examinant le garçon qu'il avait en face de lui. Ces deux derniers jours, il avait reçu pas moins d'une dizaine de personnes toutes plus talentueuse les une que les autres. Malheureusement, leur intelligence seule ne suffisait plus, le Lord avait besoin de personnes n'ayant aucune crainte de transgresser les règles de bonne conduite, il lui fallait un personnel qui lui serait dévoué et fidèle dans ses projets parfois peu conventionnelle.

- « _Vous êtes spécialisé dans la fusion acquisitions, c'est bien cela ?_ » Demanda-t-il après un moment.

- « _Oui, monsieur. J'ai de solide connaissance en comptabilité générale et analytique, un sens inné pour la synthèse et une excellente maîtrise de l'informatique_ ».

- « _Mais vous n'avez aucune expérience, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Questionna le Lord en ayant les références du jeune homme sous les yeux.

**- « **_C'est exact, je viens de finir mes études il y a environ trois mois. A présent, je suis activement à la recherche d'un emploi dans le désir de me perfectionner, ainsi que d'acquérir l'expérimentation qui me fait tant défaut_ ». Enonça Cédric.

- « _Et vous croyez pouvoir trouver cela au sein de mon entreprise ?_ » Interrogea le maître des lieux.

- « _Oui, monsieur, je le crois sincèrement_ ». Fit le garçon en regardant Voldemort droit dans les yeux. « _J'ai suivi de très prés l'évolution de vos affaires. Je vous ai même cité pour un de mes devoirs. Mon ambition a toujours été de travailler pour une société comme la votre et je sais que dans ce domaine vous êtes le meilleur_ ».

- « _Essayeriez-vous de me flatter, monsieur Diggory ?_ » Sourit le Lord, amusé.

- « _Je ne flatte pas, je fais juste une constatation_ ». Nuança Cédric.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'intensifia devant cette réponse. Le garçon était franc et plutôt audacieux, ce qui avait l'avantage de lui plaire. Toutefois que valait-il vraiment ?

Ses références étaient assez suffisantes pour qu'il s'intéresse au moins à lui, mais serait-il capable de s'adapter dans ce milieu qui était le sien ? Allait-il pouvoir mettre en œuvre tous ce qu'il avait appris dans des conditions réelles ?

Parce qu'être porteur de certaines connaissances était une chose, mais savoir les mettrent en pratiquent en était une autre.

De plus, le jeune homme serait-il restait discret au sujet de quelques actions que le Lord ne voulait pas voir ébruités ?

Ce sujet-ci était déjà plus délicat. Il faudrait avant tout le tester pour déterminer si oui ou non il serait digne de confiance et certaines précautions s'imposaient. Voldemort songea même qu'il serait préférable de se renseigner sur ce Diggory avant d'envisager une embauche définitive.

De son côté, Cédric nourrissait l'espoir que le Lord lui accorde au moins la chance de faire ses preuves. Il avait l'opportunité de se constituer une place dans cette compagnie, et il ne voulait surtout pas la rater !

- « _Je suis certain que si vous me mettiez à l'essai je ne vous décevrez pas. J'ai de grandes compétences qui ne demandent qu'à être utilisées. Je vous propose de mettre toute mon énergie au service de votre entreprise. J'appliquerai vos consignes à la lettre. Je serai à vos ordres_ ».

**- « **_Vraiment ?_ » Interrogea Voldemort de plus en plus intrigué. « _Mais peut-être vous demanderai-je quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas capable de réaliser, ou qui soit au dessus de ce que l'on vous enseigne habituellement _».

**- « **_Alors, mettez-moi au défi_ ». Prononça Cédric.

**- « **_Vous savez que je ne tolère pas l'échec ? Si vous commettez une erreur je n'aurai aucune indulgence à votre égard, et je passerai au candidat suivant. La liste est longue voyez-vous, mais il y a très peu de gagnant_ ». Claqua le Lord sur un ton méprisant qui lui correspondait bien.

**- « **_Dans ce cas, j'espère faire partit de l'un de ces heureux élus_ ». Répondit le garçon sans se laisser abattre.

**- « **_Vous êtes perspicace. Seulement, pour que je puisse juger de vos capacités, il faudra bien que je vois comment vous vous débrouillez ? Et comme la nouvelle entreprise que je fais construire n'ouvrira pas avant fin janvier, je vous propose de travailler ici en attendant. Ce sera un peu comme une mise à l'épreuve. Ensuite, si j'estime que vous êtes suffisamment qualifié je vous engagerai de façon décisive. Ma proposition vous convient-elle ?_ » 

- « _Absolument _». Certifia Cédric.

- « _Bien, vous commencez demain. Soyez là pour neuf heures_ »

**- « **_Très bien. Je vous remercie de m'accorder une chance_ ».

**- « **_A vous de tout faire pour ne pas la gâcher !_ » S'exclama Voldemort.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Il ne savait pas ou il était, ni comment il était arrivé jusque là.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, seuls les rayons lumineux de la lune traversant une fenêtre à proximité, apporté un peu de clairvoyance dans cette atmosphère brumeuse.

Harry était confortablement installé sur un lit au matelas moue et aux draps de velours. A quelques centimètres de lui, il pouvait sentir une présence qui s'affirma au moment même ou une main caressa son visage pâle avec une lenteur déconcertante.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation de ces doigts qui effleurait sa peau fragile. La silhouette de l'homme s'approcha davantage, insufflant au garçon une agréable chaleur envahissant tout son être.

Tout à coup, les lèvres de l'inconnu s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Harry passa une main câline dans cette chevelure lisse et soyeuse, tandis qu'il s'emporta dans un baiser frénétique qui lui inspirait toutes sortes d'émotions.

Rapidement, il eut envie de découvrir ce corps, de faire glisser ses mains sur cette peau qui l'attisait tant. Il ne parvenait pas à penser avec cohérence, à dire vrai, il se fichait même des représailles que son geste pourrait engendrer. Il voulait simplement profiter de l'instant présent, faire comme si le reste n'avait aucune importance.

A présent, les lèvres de l'homme avaient déviées sur son cou, provoquant chez le garçon un frisson qui lui procura un plaisir inouï dont-il se délecta.

Ce n'est que lorsque que l'homme se redressa pour ôter sa chemise qu'Harry pu distinguer clairement une partie de son visage exposé à la lueur de l'astre lunaire.

Un puissant éclair dans le ciel jailli à l'instant même où Harry se réveilla en sursaut, complètement désorienté.

Il était couvert de sueur et sa respiration était irrégulière, si bien qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle. La chaleur de sa chambre était insoutenable, aussi il quitta son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de reprendre conscience de la réalité. En relevant la tête, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir qu'il trouva tout simplement pathétique.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Pensa-t-il.

Les images de son rêve lui revenaient douloureusement, tandis qu'il essaya de les chasser, honteux d'avoir pu inconsciemment se représenter une telle scène. Mais surtout d'y avoir pris du plaisir comme pouvait le témoigner une partie de son corps, bien actif lors de son réveil.

Il serra ses points avec force, faisant craquer les jointures.

Merde, il s'agissait quand même de son patron ! Il ne pouvait pas feindre l'indifférence et faire comme si cela ne l'avait pas troublé. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, il n'avait jamais fait de tels rêves par le passé, même pas avec Théo.

En pensant à son petit ami, Harry sentit son cœur se contracter dans sa poitrine et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir.

A son retour, il lui avait ouvertement mentit pour se protéger, alors que jusqu'à présent ils ne s'étaient jamais rien cachés. Et comme si ses mensonges n'étaient pas suffisant, voilà que maintenant il se voyait le tromper avec cet homme qui lui inspirer tantôt du dégoût, tantôt une certaine fascination.

Leur relation était certes, quelque peu ambiguë sur les bords, mais ce dont Harry était sûr c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle évolue.

Lord Voldemort était son patron, lui son assistant, point final.

En éteignant la lumière de la salle de bain, le jeune homme laissa ses sombres préoccupations derrière lui.

Il ne fallait pu y songer. Se dit-il.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir, il s'engagea dans le couloir, puis descendit les escaliers afin de rejoindre la cuisine ou il se désaltérerait. Cependant, Harry fut surprit de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul éveillé à une heure aussi indécente de la matinée.

En effet, Remus était installé sur une chaise, les coudes reposant sur la table et la tête baissée comme s'il tentait de résoudre un problème hautement complexe. D'ailleurs, il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas son neveu approcher.

- « _Remus ?_ »

L'homme sursauta à l'entente de cette voix. D'emblée, Harry remarqua cet air grave incrusté sur les traits de son visage fatigué. Son oncle avait souvent la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci, il paraissait soucieux, ce qui inquiétaient ses filles qui le trouvaient de plus en plus distant, voir carrément absent.

- « _Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà debout, Harry ?_ » Demanda son oncle. « _Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?_ » Questionna-t-il en dévisageant son neveu.

- « _Non, non je vais parfaitement bien. Je… je n'arrivais plus à dormir, c'est tout_ ». Expliqua simplement le jeune homme en prenant place sur le siége opposé. « _Et toi comment se fait-il que tu sois levé ? Le magasin n'ouvre pourtant que dans trois heures_ ». Remarqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la pendule suspendu au dessus de la gazinière.

- « _Je me réveil souvent à cette heure-ci. Mon sommeil n'est plus ce qu'il était_ ». Répondit son oncle en esquissant un sourire sans joie à l'encontre de son neveu.

Ce dernier n'était pas dupe, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione lui avait parlait du coup de fil de la banque, ainsi que de quelques lettres plutôt inquiétante dont son père ne parlait jamais. Elle n'osait plus aborder ce genre de sujet avec lui sachant que la dernière fois qu'elle fait cette tentative, la conversation avait été houleuse et éprouvante.

Remus s'emportait parfois si facilement qu'il ne mesurait pas l'impact de ses mots sous l'effet de la colère. Après quoi bien sûr, il les regrettait, il s'excusait, mais ses paroles étaient quelques fois si blessantes qu'elles mettaient beaucoup de temps à s'atténuer.

Heureusement, Hermione demeurait relativement tolérante. Elle savait que la haine que son père éprouvait n'était pas dirigée vers elle, mais contre les nombreux problèmes auxquelles il ne voulait pas faire face, ou qu'il préférait sciemment dissimuler à sa famille.

- « _Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ?_ » Questionna Harry, au bout d'un moment.

- « _De quoi parles-tu ?_ » Demanda Remus, en fronçant les sourcils.

- « _Je crois que tu le sais très bien_ ». Fit le jeune homme d'un air sérieux et quelque peu réprobateur. « _Je comprends qu'il y ait certaines choses dont tu ne veux pas faire part à Hermione et encore moins à Luna, parce que sont tes filles et que tu veux les protéger. Mais supporter seul le calvaire que tu es en train de vivre, n'est pas non plus la solution. Alors s'il te plaît, Remus. Dis-moi franchement ce qui ce passe_ ».

La voix de son neveu sonnait à ses oreilles comme une supplication.

En relevant ses yeux, il croisa son regard vert émeraude emprunt d'une inhabituelle lueur de tristesse qui lui fendit le cœur. Les émotions se lisaient si facilement sur le visage du jeune homme, que Remus n'éprouva aucune peine à y déceler de l'inquiétude à son encontre.

De toute façon, il serait bien au courant un jour ou l'autre. Alors autant lui dire maintenant la vérité, même si cette dernière serait déplaisante à entendre.

- « _Très bien, je vais t'expliquer_ ». Souffla-t-il. « _Il y a quelques jours, j'ai pris rendez-vous dans plusieurs banques en vue d'obtenir un crédit. Les affaires de ma boutique ne sont plus aussi florissantes qu'avant, et j'ai bien peur que tous les comptes soient pratiquement vides. En réalité, je suis dans une situation tellement critique qu'aucune banque n'a acceptées de m'accorder un emprunt, jugeant que je ne pourrais sûrement pas le rembourser. Bientôt, je vais devoir payer le loyer, les factures et payer mes employés. Seulement, je ne sais vraiment pas ou je vais trouver cet argent. Il va sûrement falloir que je licencie du personnel, et que je me débrouille pour trouver une nouvelle source de revenu_ ».

Harry était sidéré parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Par le passé, il était conscient que son oncle avait déjà rencontré des soucis d'argent, qu'il avait toujours su plus ou moins résoudre. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensait que sa situation financière c'était détériorée à ce point.

Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi son oncle était si préoccupé. Il avait tout simplement peur de ne plus pourvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Il se sentait profondément coupable alors qu'il était évident qu'il n'était pas responsable.

- « _Il n'y a aucun autre moyens d'emprunter ?_ » Demanda rapidement le garçon. « _Je ne sais pas, on pourrait se renseigner auprès de différents organismes, ou demandait de l'aide à quelqu'un ?_ »

- « _Oui, on pourrait_ ». Concéda Remus. « _Mais qui serait capable de nous prêter autant d'argent ? Les gens que nous connaissons ne sont pas très riches, Harry. Au mieux, il pourrait nous aider à payer les factures, mais pas plus. Je me demande même si nous allons pouvoir garder la maison_ ». Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au travers de la pièce.

A cet instant, un long silence demeura.

Puis, contre toute attente, Harry Prononça :

- « _Moi je sais qui pourrait nous prêter cet argent…_ »


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**** : **

Harry contemplait le panorama d'un air absent, presque mélancolique. Un air impassible modelait chaque trait, chaque courbe de son visage habituellement si expressif que la moindre de ses émotions y transparaissaient aisément.

A cet instant, l'image qu'il renvoyait de lui-même était similaire à celui d'une poupée ou seule une façade erronée et dénuée de tout sentiment se reflétait.

Intérieurement, le jeune homme était préoccupé. Des questions, des images, des voix inondaient perpétuellement son esprit, meurtrissant parfois son cœur à la pensée de chose douloureuse qu'il préférait sur l'heure, ignorer.

Après le réveillon, une déception immense c'était installé au sein de la famille Lupin à la seconde même ou ils avaient réalisés que même noël, le temps des miracles, n'avait su faire revenir Nymphadora de son éternel sommeil dans lequel elle baignait depuis des mois.

Pourtant, les derniers diagnostiques étaient plutôt optimistes à ce sujet, l'état de la jeune femme c'était considérablement amélioré en quelques jours. Les examens menés à ce sujet le confirmaient si bien que la perspective qu'elle puisse se réveiller était désormais une possibilité plus qu'envisageable. En ce qui concernait sa femme, Remus ne perdait pas espoir, surtout maintenant. Tonks mettrait peut-être un certain temps à émerger de son coma, mais une chose était sûr, il ne la délaisserait jamais. Peu importe s'il devait encore attendre des mois entiers, il savait que tôt ou tard, elle finirait par lui revenir !

Finalement, ils avaient fêté le réveillon en petit comité avec la famille Weasley. Ces derniers avaient apporté un peu de chaleur et de gaîté à cette fête. Notamment les jumeaux Fred et George qui à plusieurs reprises, avaient tiré des éclats de rires aux personnes présentes grâce à leur bonne humeur communicative, ainsi qu'à leur humour légendaire.

Harry avait été surpris du nombre de présents qu'il avait pu recevoir. Hermione lui avait offert deux nouveaux romans, dont l'un qu'il s'était empressé de commencer et qu'il avait bien sûr emporté dans ses valises. En retour, le jeune homme lui avait acheté une boite à bijoux dans un style ancien et aux finitions mate. En soulevant le couvercle on pouvait y découvrir une ballerine tournoyant sur une musique à la fois douce et prenante.

A de nombreuses reprises, Harry avait remarqué l'intérêt que portait sa cousine pour ce genre de boîte. Seulement, la jeune fille n'avait jamais osé s'en acheter une, prétextant qu'au font elle n'en avait pas besoin et qu'elle préférait garder son argent pour quelque chose de plus utile. Hermione était parfois trop raisonnable, mais comme tout le monde elle avait des désirs qui heureusement ne passaient pas toujours inaperçus aux yeux des autres.

Il avait ensuite reçut un T-shirt de basket provenant de son meilleur ami, Ronald. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient toujours voué une passion innée pour ce sport qu'ils partageaient volontiers ensemble.

De son côté, Harry avait offert une veste de marque que le rouquin convoité chaque fois qu'il passait devant la vitrine du magasin. Aussi, le brun avait décidé de lui offrir, étant certain que son présent serait à son goût.

Son oncle, lui, avait opté pour une tenue qu'il avait dessiné et fait fabriquer spécialement pour lui. C'était une tenue qu'il n'avait jamais fait paraître et qu'il ne comptait pas inclure un jour prochain dans les rayons de sa boutique. Le seul prototype existant était à présent entre les mains de son neveu. Par conséquent, Harry savait qu'il détenait un model unique qui avait été confectionné avec le plus grand soin par son oncle.

Pour le garçon, c'était un cadeau inestimable qu'il serait utiliser à bon escient !

Sans avoir conscience, Harry dévia légèrement son regard pour le reporter sur un point invisible, tandis qu'il alla caresser du bout des doigts la chevalière qu'il portait à son annuaire gauche. Cette dernière était le cadeau de Noël que Luna lui avait offert. L'anneau était de couleur argenté surmonté d'une sublime pierre en forme de losange changeant de couleur en fonction de l'humeur de celui qui la porte.

Depuis qu'il roulait, c'est-à-dire environs une heure et demi, la pierre arborait une couleur jaune vif, signe d'une profonde inquiétude.

En effet, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais revenir à Plymouth le rendait quelque peu anxieux.

Etait-ce à cause du bal qui devait avoir lieu demain soir ? A cause de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait d'avoir délaissé ses proches au profit de cette fête prestigieuse ? Ou était-ce lié à la future demande qu'il s'apprêter à formuler à son patron ?

Le garçon émit un léger soupir. Il devait avouer que revoir l'homme ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, et encore moins pour solliciter son aide.

Il savait parfaitement que demander un emprunt d'argent à Lord Voldemort le mettrait en mauvaise position et que son patron n'hésiterait pas à exploiter cette faiblesse pour parvenir à ses fins. Voldemort possédait une morale des plus douteuses, il n'était courtois qu'en apparence, et quoi qu'il puisse advenir Harry était persuadé que lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête le Lord était prêt à tout mettre en œuvre pour l'obtenir.

Cette constations ne le rassurait pas du tout. Malheureusement, le jeune homme sentait qu'il n'aurait pas le luxe de se raviser. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses proches dans un moment comme celui-là, alors qu'il était le seul à pouvoir trouver une solution.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer les problèmes de son oncle, pas après tous ce qu'il avait fait pour lui par le passé.

D'une certaine manière, Harry avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Remus lui avait offert la sécurité d'un emploi, une place au sein de sa propre demeure et même plus, au sein de sa famille. Il avait toujours était aux petits soins pour lui, alors la moindre des choses que le jeune homme pouvait faire c'était le secourir dans cette passe difficile.

De nouveau, Harry reporta son attention sur le paysage qui ne lui paraissait plus si inconnu à présent.

Tandis que le véhicule ne cessait de prendre de l'altitude, le garçon sentait un étau invisible enserrer son cœur de façon fort déplaisante.

Dans quelques secondes, il savait qu'il apercevrait les grandes grilles en fer forgé du manoir de son patron, et qu'à cet instant il ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Luna était confortablement assis sur son lit, un livre ouvert au creux de ses mains qu'elle lisait avec la plus grande attention.

Tout près d'elle, un bruit ressemblant davantage à un sifflement aigu retentit dans toute la pièce. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la petite forme qui semblait la regarder d'un air triste derrière les barreaux de sa cage.

D'emblée, Luna déposa son livre sur la table de chevet et s'approcha avec précaution de son nouveau compagnon favori.

- « _Tu veux sortir, Hedwig_ » ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce comme si l'animal comptait lui répondre.

Ce dernier pencha sa petite tête sur le côté comme si ce signe équivalait un « oui » que seule la jeune fille était apte à comprendre. D'un geste simple, Luna ouvrit la cage et tendit l'une de ses mains en direction de la chouette qui grimpa sans hésitation sur son poigné.

Hedwig était le cadeau qu'Harry avait offert à la jeune fille pour son Noël. Il savait que sa petite cousine adorait les animaux, et principalement les chouettes. Le jeune homme s'était donc mis d'accord avec son oncle pour lui offrir ce présent exceptionnel.

Cependant, se procurer une chouette n'avait pas été chose aisée ! Mais Harry était persévérant, et avec l'aide de Fred et George, il avait fini par trouver. Les jumeaux Weasley connaissaient quelqu'un spécialisé dans la vente d'animaux peu commercialisés, tels les rapaces, les reptiles et autres créatures sauvages.

Lors d'une banale visite, le jeune homme en avait entrevu plusieurs, tous susceptibles de plaire à Luna. Seulement, une seule bête avait retenu son attention.

Posé sur un perchoir situé en hauteur, l'oiseau semblait le contempler curieusement. Il avait de grands yeux d'une couleur ambrée qui ressortait magnifiquement sur ses pupilles d'un noir absolu. Son plumage d'un blanc hivernal laissait transparaître de petites taches noires, ressemblant étrangement à de l'encre.

Harry avait esquissé un sourire à la vue de cette chouette qui plairait à coup sûr à Luna. De plus, le vendeur lui avait certifié que l'animal était d'une docilité rare, mais qu'il avait grand besoin d'affection, ainsi que d'une certaine liberté pour ne pas dépérir.

Il lui avait également expliqué qu'il valait mieux le placer dans un environnement calme, ce qui à priori ne poserait aucun problème étant donné que Luna n'avait ni télé, ni chaîne hifi dans sa chambre.

La seule chose qui aurait pu contrarier Harry, c'était le prix.

Toutefois, le salaire que Voldemort lui avait généreusement versé pour sa période d'essai, avait atténué ses réticences. Par ailleurs, le garçon était conscient que noël ne se célébrait qu'une seule fois par an, alors s'il pouvait se le permettre, autant marquer le coup pour cette année.

Toc, toc, toc…

- « _Entrez_ ». Fit Luna tout en caressant la tête d'Hedwige.

La porte grinça, révélant au passage une tête rousse appartenant à la plus jeune des Weasley.

- « _Je ne te dérange pas ?_ » Demanda cette dernière à l'encontre de la blonde.

- « _Pas du tout. Viens t'asseoir_ ». L'invita Luna.

Ginny Weasley partageait le même établissement, ainsi que la même classe que la jeune fille. C'était l'une de ses rares amies avec qui elle pouvait parler et se confier librement.

La plupart des élèves de son collège ne la comprenaient pas, et très souvent la jeune fille était victime de plaisanteries ou de farces douteuses qui la laissait froide.

Malgré son comportement quelque peu étrange, Luna était l'une des meilleures élèves de sa classe. Elle avait une capacité d'analyse et de réflexion tout à fait étonnante pour une personne de son âge. Une culture générale dépassant largement celle de ses camarades, et une certaine facilité pour les calculs mentaux.

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu lui donnes ?_ » Questionna la rouquine en voyant la petite blonde nourrir sa chouette du bout des doigts.

- « _Du pain grillé, elle adore ça_. _Tu veux essayer ?_ » Fit son amie en lui tendant un morceau.

- « _Oui, pourquoi pas_ ». Répondit Ginny en observant la chouette qui attendait sagement qu'on la nourrisse.

- « _J'ai envie de la faire voler après, tu viendras avec moi ?_ »

- « _Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle ne revienne pas ?_ » Interrogea automatiquement la rouquine.

- « _Non, je sais qu'elle reviendra_ ». Décréta Luna avec un sourire assuré.

- « _Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?_ »

- « _Je le sens c'est tout. C'est comme un sixième sens_ ».

Ginny ne répondit pas, sachant que la jeune fille ne pourrait lui fournir une explication rationnelle.

Très souvent, Luna agissait par intuition. Elle disait des choses que la jeune Weasley avait quelques difficultés à assimiler sur le moment, et qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas forcément un sens. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle avançait n'était pas toujours infondé, bien au contraire !

Aux yeux des autres, Luna passait peut-être pour une jeune fille un peu folle et effacée, mais pour Ginny qui avait appris à la connaître, elle était loin d'être complètement insensée.

Les apparences étaient justes trompeuses. Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Il avait de nouveau défaits ses bagages. Ses vêtements, ses chaussures, ses accessoires et toutes ses affaires personnelles avaient retrouvé leurs places respectives au sein de sa luxurieuse chambre.

C'était comme s'il n'était jamais partit. Pensa-t-il.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il descendit à la salle des repas pour rejoindre le reste des convives qui étaient déjà installés. Son regard balaya rapidement la table, afin de prendre connaissance des personnes présentes.

Pour la toute première fois, Harry distingua la famille Malfoy au complet. En effet, le jeune homme avait brièvement croisé à deux ou trois reprises Lucius Malfoy, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de le percevoir en compagnie de ses proches.

A la gauche de Severus Rogue, Petter Pettigrew semblait attendre patiemment l'ouverture de ce dîner. Harry ne savait pourquoi, mais les manières de cet homme ne lui inspiraient que méfiance et perplexité. Peter était une personne au regard fuyant et à la personnalité effacé.

Dans ce monde où il n'avait pas réellement sa place, il préférait servir les plus nobles et demeurer aux côtés des vainqueurs plutôt que de se risquer à prendre un chemin ou il devrait affronter par lui-même les choses. Sa lâcheté et son hypocrisie avaient le don d'écoeurer le Lord qui ne manquait pas une occasion de le rabaisser, lui faisant clairement comprendre quelle piètre existence il menait.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur une autre silhouette, bien moins imposante et qui n'était autre que celle de son ami.

Colin était revenu dans la matinée, il avait l'air plutôt en forme ce qui rassura le garçon. Il espérait que le jeune homme avait célébré un agréable réveillon de noël entouré de sa famille, et que toutes ses histoires qui avaient pu le tracasser par le passé, étaient désormais oubliées.

Finalement, Harry s'installa sur un siège inoccupé situé à la droite de Lord Voldemort.

D'emblée, les domestiques apportèrent les plats, plusieurs carafes d'eau, ainsi que du vin, et tout un assortiment de légumes et de sauces à l'aspect savoureuses. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tellement faim, toutefois il fit un effort.

Durant le repas plusieurs sujets furent abordés, malheureusement pour Harry il fut bientôt au centre des conversations. Narcissia le questionna notamment sur sa famille, ainsi que sur le déroulement de son réveillon. Puis ce fut au tour de Lucius qui avait largement entendu parler du garçon par sa femme d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

De temps à autre, Pettigrew émettait un commentaire, tandis que Severus et le Lord restèrent parfaitement silencieux.

A la fin du repas, Harry regagna sa chambre d'un pas nonchalant.

Il ne voulait pas discuter d'argent devant tout le monde, il préférait que cette affaire se fasse le plus discrètement possible, c'est pourquoi il attendit un moment avant de se rendre au bureau de son patron.

Avant de sortir, il enfila quand même une veste, sachant que généralement les couloirs du manoir devenaient glacials à la tomber du soleil.

Les murs de la demeure semblaient dégager une quantité importante de froideur et d'humidité qui firent frissonner le jeune homme.

En arrivant sur le lieu, Harry découvrit que la porte du bureau était entrouverte. Comme il ne distingua aucun éclat de voix, il décida de la pousser davantage en frappant tout contre elle pour signaler sa présence. Néanmoins, c'est en pénétrant dans la pièce qu'il réalisa que celle-ci était déserte.

Ennuyé, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Presque instinctivement, il s'approcha lentement du vivarium situé au font de la pièce à gauche. Harry se pencha vers les vitres latérales, afin de mieux pouvoir observer l'animal. Aussitôt, il remarqua que les couleurs de ce dernier semblaient quelque peu ternies, comme si les écailles du serpent avaient perdu de leur éclat. Il constata également que ses yeux ordinairement sombres et profonds arboraient en cet instant une espèce de voile blanc qu'il trouva plutôt étrange.

- « _Elle est sur le point de muer_ ». Souffla une voix distincte derrière son dos.

Harry avait sursauté, pour se retrouver face à son patron qui le regardait à présent droit les yeux. Cette façon qu'il avait de le surprendre et de l'observer déstabilisait parfois le jeune homme qui ne savait que penser de l'attitude de son supérieur.

D'une démarche élégante, Voldemort regagna son bureau. Il s'installa à son fauteuil et demanda d'une éloquence qui lui était propre :

- « _Que me vaut le plaisir de ta charmante visite, Harry ? J'aimerai pouvoir t'entendre dire que je t'ai manqué, mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas le cas_ ». Déclara le Lord sur une pointe sarcastique. « _Alors dis-moi, que se passe-t-il ?_ »

L'hésitation s'empara de nouveau du garçon qui pesa une dernière fois le pour et le contre de cette situation infernale dans laquelle il était désormais confinée.

Il sentit son cœur pulser violemment dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il prononça difficilement ses mots :

- « _Eh bien…j'ai un service à vous demander. Il s'agirait même…d'une faveur_ ».

A cet instant, Voldemort reporta toute son attention sur son jeune assistant qui paraissait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- « _Bien, je t'écoute_ ».

Harry avala sa salive.

- « _C'est un peu délicat_ ». Commença-t-il tout en ignorant quelle était la meilleure manière d'aborder ce sujet. « _Voilà, j'aimerais vous emprunter une certaine somme d'argent_ ». Décréta-t-il tout en évitant le regard inquisiteur de son patron.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- « _Je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris. Venant de toi, je me serais attendu à tout autre chose. Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire de cet argent ou plutôt pourquoi en éprouve tu le besoin ?_ » Questionna le Lord.

Le jeune homme hésita à lui répondre. Si son patron apprenait que cet emprunt n'était pas destiné pour son propre usage est-ce qu'il accepterait quand même de le lui accorder ? Pouvait-il lui révéler les problèmes financiers de son oncle dans l'espoir qu'il puisse y remédier au plus vite ?

De toutes les façons, il finirait par l'apprendre, alors autant être le plus sincère possible. Songea Harry.

- « _J'ai récemment appris que ma famille avait de sérieux problèmes d'argents, et que malheureusement mon oncle est dans l'incapacité de les résoudre. Il a déjà fait quelques demandes auprès de divers organismes financiers, mais ils ont tous refusés de lui accorder un crédit jugeant que cet investissement serait trop dangereux pour eux_ ». Expliqua-t-il. « _Les gens que je connais autour de moi ne possèdent pas les ressources nécessaires pour lui venir en aide, certains sont même déjà endettés de leur côté, il est donc inutile que je face une quelconque tentative. La seule personne vers qui je peux encore me tourner c'est vous_ ». Conclu Harry avec une lueur d'espoir.

Voldemort le considéra un moment.

Pour que le jeune homme lui demande personnellement cette faveur, comme il l'avait appelé, il fallait que la situation financière de son oncle soit vraiment critique. Il se doutait bien que son jeune assistant ne faisait pas cela par plaisir, et que s'il était venu le trouver aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il était tout simplement désespéré.

Sa famille comptait beaucoup à ses yeux comme il avait pu le constater par le passé, et si Harry devait renoncer à certains principes pour les sauver d'une situation fâcheuse, telle celle qu'il était en train de vivre, Voldemort savait que même sous la contrainte il le ferait.

En le regardant attentivement, il avait l'air tellement vulnérable qu'une idée particulièrement malsaine traversa l'esprit de Voldemort.

- « _Dis-moi si j'accepte de te prêter la somme qui te conviendras, comment comptes-tu me rembourser ?_ »

- « _Il vous suffira de prélever mon salaire de chaque mois jusqu'à ce que ma dette soit totalement accomplit_ ». Répondit Harry tout en sachant que son oncle n'approuverait pas du tout le fait qu'il se charge seul de restituer la totalité de l'argent à son patron.

- « _C'est une bonne idée_ ». Approuva le Lord. « _Mais si cette méthode ne me convient pas. Si je désire autre chose ?_ »

A ces mots, Harry releva lentement les yeux pour croiser les prunelles à la fois sombre et rougeoyantes de Voldemort qui l'observer sans ciller. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps, tandis qu'il craignait de trop bien comprendre ou voulait en venir son patron.

Faisant feint de ne pas saisir l'insinuation qui se cachait derrière les paroles de l'homme, Harry demanda avec appréhension :

- « _Et qu'est-ce que vous souhaiteriez ?_ »

Un sourire apparu soudain sur les lèvres de Voldemort qui, tout en s'extirpant de son fauteuil, avança tel un prédateur vers son jeune assistant de façon à se retrouver à quelques millimètres de lui.

Du revers de sa main droite, il effleura son visage avant de se pencher d'avantage pour lui susurrer d'une voix suave :

- « _Je crois que c'est plutôt clair, non ?_ »

Mû d'un soudain réflexe, Harry s'éloigna de l'emprise du Lord, l'air déconcerté. L'espace d'un instant, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau victime de ce rêve qu'il l'avait assailli sans crier garde. Plus mal à l'aise que jamais, il déclara la voix baignée d'incertitude :

- « _Je croyais vous avoir déjà dis que je ne désirais pas cela. Pourquoi insister-vous autant ?_ »

- « _Parce que j'ai là une occasion inespérée de t'avoir pour moi, Harry_ ». Déclara l'homme plus franc que jamais.

- « _Dite plutôt pour me soumettre à un autre de vos ignobles chantages !_ » S'exclama le garçon, furieux.

- « _Je compte verser un montant d'argent assez conséquent à ta famille, tu pourrais au moins te montrer reconnaissant_ ».

- « _Je veux bien me montrer reconnaissant, mais ce que vous me demandez, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas le faire !_ »

- « _Dans ce cas, c'est bien dommage. Tes proches vont devoir se passer de mes services_ ». Claqua le Lord sans une once de culpabilité. « _J'espère que tu trouveras une âme charitable pour te venir en aide. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ton petit ami ? Son père est bien directeur d'un cabinet d'avocat, non ? Il pourrait sûrement te financer_ ».

Un air de stupéfaction s'imprima sur le visage du jeune homme.

- « _Comment…comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?_ »

Voldemort ne répondit pas, mais son sourire à la fois méconnaissable et perfide en disait long.

**- « **_Vous m'avez espionné_ ». Murmura Harry en ayant la désagréable sensation d'avoir été violé dans son intimité. « _Comment avez-vous pu ? Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas !_ »

**- « **_Vraiment ?_ » Fit le Lord en s'approchant de nouveau du jeune homme. _« Pourtant n'ais-tu pas venu ce soir dans un but purement personnel ? N'espérais-tu pas que les égards dont j'ai toujours faits preuve envers toi joueraient en ta faveur pour obtenir cet emprunt qu'apparemment je suis seul à pouvoir t'accorder ?_ »

**- « **_Je suis venu vous voir dans l'espoir de requérir votre aide, mais je m'aperçois que j'ai eu tord_ ! _Quand vous me disiez la dernière fois que vous regrettiez votre comportement ce n'était qu'un pur mensonge. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi malhonnête. J'espère qu'un jour ou l'autre vous payerai pour tous vos actes, et que pour une fois c'est du remord ou de l'humiliation que vous ressentirait, si toutefois vous êtes capable d'éprouver quoi ce soit_ » Trancha le jeune homme d'un ton amer. « _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, my Lord_ ».

Harry se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la porte qu'il commença à entrouvrir. Celle-ci se referma brutalement devant lui et une poignée ferme l'immobilisa instantanément.

Le regard de Voldemort transperça celui de plus jeune. La colère déformait ses traits habituellement sereins. Si Harry n'avait pas déjà expérimenté cette facette, il aurait sûrement été effrayé par ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même.

**- « **_N'oublie pas Harry, que dans ce contrat ou nous avons toi et moi imposés nos signatures respectives, tu as clairement formulé que je ne pourrais porter atteinte à ta famille, les Lupin. J'ai trouvé particulièrement intéressant le fait que tu ne mentionnes pas monsieur Théodore Nott, qui à moins que tu ne reconsidères tes positions, ne serait pas à l'abri d'un malheureux accident_ ». Claqua Voldemort d'une voix emprunte de folie.

Un regard de pur dégoût anima les prunelles du garçon. L'envie de cracher au visage de cet homme lui traversa l'esprit, cependant il ne fit aucun geste dans ce sens et se contenta de dire :

**- « **_Vous êtes un incroyable salaud_ ».

**- « **_L'insolence ne te va vraiment pas. Mais je vais mettre ça sur le coup de l'émotion_ ». Décréta Voldemort en desserrant légèrement sa prise sur son jeune assistant. « _Bien, maintenant que je te sens moins impulsif, voilà ce que l'on va faire. Je te promets de couvrir la totalité des besoins financiers de ta famille, en plus de laisser tranquille ton petit ami. Mais en échange, je veux que tu sois à mon entière disposition_ ».

**- « **_Et si je refuse ?_ »Demanda Harry.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire que le jeune homme aurait qualifié de particulièrement diabolique.

**- « **_Je ne te le conseil pas, mais si cela te plaît de jouer avec le feu et de t'y brûler, alors je t'en prie_ ». Déclara-t-il en le lâchant complètement. « _Tu n'as qu'à franchir cette sortie et cette fois-ci, je ne te retiendrais pas. Par contre, soit assuré que ton geste ne restera pas sans conséquence. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te détruire lentement, Harry. Réfléchie bien_ ».

Toujours appuyé contre l'une des portes, le jeune homme fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Cette fois-ci, l'ultimatum était lancé et il n'avait que très peu de temps pour songer à une échappatoire. Harry devait avouer qu'il se sentait quelque peu dépassé par les événements. Les problèmes financiers de sa famille étaient une chose, mais la menace qui pesait dés à présent sur son petit ami en était une autre.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi naïf en rédigeant les clauses de ce maudit contract, Théo aurait pu facilement être hors de danger. Seulement voilà, Harry avait sous estimé Voldemort. Il pensait qu'en ne l'ayant jamais vu, ni prononcé une seule fois son nom, il serait impossible que son patron connaisse un jour l'identité de son amant.

Jamais il n'aurait cru le Lord capable d'enquêter secrètement sur lui et à son insu. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ?

En y réfléchissant bien, Harry savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire possible. Il n'avait que deux solutions. Soit il laissé sa famille ainsi que son compagnon se tirer seul de cet engrenage implacable, soit il se vendait carrément à son patron pour sauver ses proches. Dans tous les cas, le résultat n'était pas glorieux, mais il devait cependant faire un choix.

Rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire, le garçon sentit son estomac se nouer et un mal de crâne l'assaillir.

**- « **_Si je vous donne ce que vous voulez, je veux que personne ne soit au courant. Pas d'insinuations douteuses à vos amis, ni vos à vos collaborateurs. Aucune fuite à ma famille et surtout pas à mon petit ami. Je n'accepte qu'à ces conditions, en plus de ce que vous vous êtes déjà engagé à me donner_ ».

**- « **_Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient_ ». Assura le Lord. 

Harry ne répliqua pas. Il avait soudain l'air abattu, sachant qu'il venait de perdre quelque chose, sachant qu'il venait plus ou moins de perdre sa dignité, et qu'il risquait fortement de le regretter dans un avenir proche.

Contemplant l'inertie de son jeune assistant, Voldemort fit remonter une de ses mains le long de son visage comme s'il chercher à le consoler. Ses doigts passèrent délicatement dans sa chevelure d'ébène, et il pencha un peu plus son visage, mêlant son souffle à celui du garçon.

**- « **_Ne te culpabilise pas, Harry. Et puis, ce qu'il ne sera pas, ne lui fera pas de mal_ ». Murmura le Lord avant de sceller ses paroles par un baisé qu'il avait trop longtemps retenu à son goût.

A ce moment, le jeune homme se fit violence pour ne pas gifler son patron de toutes ses forces. Il sentit ce dernier approfondir leur échange de façon frénétique, tandis qu'il commença à déboutonner sa chemise de sa main libre. Sentant les choses déraper, Harry l'arrêta dans son élan.

- « _S'il vous plaît, pas ce soir. Je suis fatigué, j'aimerai me reposer pour être en forme demain_ ».

Voldemort n'eut pas l'air mécontent, mais plutôt conciliant. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front du jeune homme avant de prononcer :

- « _Comme tu voudras. Jusqu'ici j'ai pu faire preuve de patience, je crois pouvoir attendre encore un peu_ ». Sourit-il. « _Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il me tarde déjà d'être à demain_ ».

Harry ne répondit pas, néanmoins il en avait une vague idée.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Le bal du trente et un était un événement très réputé et fortement attendu au cours de l'année. Cette date crucial réunissait plus d'une centaine d'invités ou l'ont comptait parmi eux des hommes politiques locaux, des artistes en tout genre et surtout des hommes d'affaires.

C'était l'opportunité pour les hommes de mettre de côté, le temps d'une soirée, leur travail et autre préoccupation du moment, alors que pour les femmes c'était notamment le moment idéal de se vêtir de leurs plus belles tenues et ainsi, charmer le monde par leurs nombreux atouts.

La plupart des employés s'étaient fermement activés ce matin là afin que tout soit enfin prêt pour le moment venu. Les musiciens étaient arrivés à bord d'une somptueuse voiture. Voldemort les avaient salué et après avoir échangé quelques banalités, il avait demandé à Pettigrew de leur indiquer les chambres réservés aux invités ou ils pourraient en toute tranquillité, passer la nuit.

Aux cuisines, les domestiques et chefs gastronomiques qui avaient été quémandés pour préparer le menu de la soirée, s'apprêter à tout mettre en oeuvre pour que le repas soit un franc succès !

Il avait été décidé que l'entrée comporterait un suprême de Homard au coulis d'écrevisses et son fleuron, que le repas serait garni par une Selle d'agneau farcie à la Provençale, suivi d'un feuilleté aux Belles de Fontenay, puis d'une compote Argentine. Enfin le dessert qui ressemblait à une gigantesque montagne de neige, était en réalité une pièce montée dont l'intérieur renfermait un mélange de chocolat et de fruits rouge. Quoi de plus beau pour clôturer le bal !

Voldemort avait commandé plusieurs caisses vins ainsi que du champagne importé directement de France. Il avait également demandé que l'on renouvelle le stock de bois, afin de chauffer correctement le manoir en vue des tempêtes de froids qui ne cessaient de s'abattrent sur la globalité du pays.

Les tables avaient été correctement dressées et décorées sous la direction d'une certaine Rolanda Bibine. Les nappes étaient de couleurs argentées tandis qu'une bande de tissus vert foncée était disposée au milieu de la table rappelant en elle-même la couleur des rideaux en velours de la salle. Les bougies reposaient sur d'imposant et splendide bougeoirs en cristal, les serviettes disposées dans les assiettes étaient noués d'un serpent dont les yeux ressemblaient à des perles d'une teinte vert émeraude.

Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, il était hors de question que quoi que se soit vienne perturber cette soirée ! Et ça, Voldemort tâcherait de s'en assurer !

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

- « _Vous voilà fin prêt !_ »

Malgré le ton assuré de la jeune femme, Harry était resté statique comme s'il avait quitté son propre corps pour se plonger dans un rêve, un univers ou tout était si simple et façonné selon ses désirs. Il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits et releva son regard vers l'imposant miroir que lui avait gentiment apporté Alice, sa femme de chambre.

Alors que ses yeux se portaient sur sa propre silhouette, il eut toutes les peines du monde à se reconnaître, tant l'image qu'il entrevoyait était différente de celle dont-il c'était accommodé jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce soir, il ne porter pas de lunette, à la place, il s'était procuré des lentilles de contact qui n'entachaient aucunement la lueur de ses prunelles vertes. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement plaqués, les rendant d'autant plus foncés, si c'était possible et surtout des plus brillant au contact de la lumière. Ces chaussures étaient si bien cirées qu'il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu s'y voir. Son costume ne comportait aucun plis malvenues, par ailleurs la texture qu'il l'enveloppé était si douce qu'il fut agréablement surprit de se sentir aussi à l'aise et libre de ses mouvements. Sa veste noire ouverte et son pantalon faisaient ressortir la couleur blanche de sa chemise surmontée d'un élégant nœud papillon.

- « _On dirait un joyau dans un écrin_ ». Souffla la jeune femme en détaillant le garçon.

Harry lui tendit un sourire chaleureux.

- « _Vous êtes très gentille, Alice. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais sans vous ?_ » Se demanda t-il.

- « _Oh, vous savez j'ai l'habitude d'aider à préparer, et puis j'avoue que cela me fait agréablement plaisir. C'est la première fois que vous participez à ce genre de bal_ ? » Questionna la jeune femme.

- « _Oui, d'ailleurs je ne me sens pas très à l'aise_ ». Avoua le garçon.

- « _Je suis certaine que vous vous sentirez mieux au cours de la soirée. Ce genre d'événement met bien souvent la pression, surtout lorsqu'on n'y insiste pour la première fois_ ».

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Alice se dirigea d'un pas feutré vers cette dernière, puis elle revint presque aussitôt auprès du jeune homme.

- « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » Demanda-t-il

- « _La plupart des convives sont déjà là, on vous demande à la salle de bal_ ».

- « _On, se ne serait pas Voldemort par hasard ?_ » Interrogea le garçon.

La jeune femme resta muette, mais son silence en disait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Harry ne fit commentaire, se contentant simplement de boutonner sa veste.

- «_ Peut-être qu'on se croisera dans la soirée _».

- « _Je l'espère, en tout cas tâchez quand même de vous amuser_ ». Lui conseilla la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme était convaincu qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, néanmoins un peu d'espoir ne lui causerai aucun tord.

Vérifiant une dernière fois sa tenue qu'il jugea parfaite, il se détourna de son reflet pour se positionner devant la porte en bois de sa chambre. De là, il prit une intense respiration avant de la franchir pour rejoindre les invités situés deux étages plus bas.

Que le cauchemar commence…Songea t-il avec humour.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**** : **

Dans la salle de bal, plus communément appelé salle miroir, les invités arrivaient par dizaines, formant une foule de riches aristocrates arrivant de toute l'Angleterre pour assister au plus somptueux bal de l'époque.

La plupart des hommes avaient revêtu un costume que l'on pouvait qualifier hors de prix et pour le moins sobre. A l'inverse, les femmes avaient plutôt opté pour l'extravagance et les couleurs criardes. Quoi de mieux pour se faire remarquer dans cette foule singulière ?

Dans la salle, les voix emplissaient l'atmosphère, les discutions divergeaient de part et d'autre afin que chacun puisse s'adonner à raconter les dernières nouvelles, et par la même, les meilleurs potins du moment.

Voldemort salua de nombreux collaborateurs ainsi que des personnes avec lesquelles il entretenait de bon contact.

Il salua notamment son ami Mulciber, qui arborait une mine ravissante et un sourire jovial. La famille Blaize, qui était propriétaire de plusieurs hôtels très convoités dans l'est de l'Angleterre. Il accueilli avec joie la jeune fleur Delacour qui, outre le fait d'être une femme remarquablement séduisante, était aussi une jeune chanteuse dont l'éclat de voix puissant et triste, heurtait avec stupéfaction les cœurs jusqu'à sensibiliser les yeux. D'ailleurs, Voldemort était certain qu'une brillante carrière attendait cette jeune femme dont l'art d'interpréter des chants méritait d'être exploité au mieux.

A l'extrémité des lourdes portes en chênes, un autre couple venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange, qui se dirigèrent d'un pas lent et gracieux vers le maître des lieux. Sur son passage, Bellatrix vit avec amusement plusieurs jeunes femmes se tourner vers elle dans un regard discret pour admirer sa tenue à la dérober.

Cette dernière portait une robe corsée d'un vert à la fois brillant et foncé qui affinait joliment sa taille, tandis que le décolleté mettait en valeur sa généreuse poitrine. Son cou étincelait d'un sublime collier dont la pierre était une émeraude véritable offert par son époux pour leur anniversaire de mariage qui avait eu lieu quelques mois auparavant. Le bas de la robe contrastait parfaitement avec le haut puisqu'il s'évasait jusqu'au sol, d'ailleurs on ne voyait pratiquement plus les chaussures sous ce tissu de soie vert recouvert d'une fine toile ou transparaissait des flocons de couleur argentés.

Nul doute que la tenue de madame Lestrange ferait, ou avait déjà fait des jalouses !

Après s'être présentés au Lord, ils firent le tour des invités voyageant dans divers recoins de la salle tandis que Voldemort s'apprêtait à recevoir de nouveaux collaborateurs.

Toutefois, la personne que l'homme attendait le plus, n'arrivait pas. Il avait pourtant demandé à quelqu'un de passer dans la chambre du garçon pour le prévenir qu'il devait le rejoindre. Alors pourquoi tout ce temps ?

Est-ce qu'Harry avait décidé au dernier moment de faire sa mauvaise tête et de ne pas venir ?

Ce ne serait guerre étonnant, songea-t-il. Après tout, il savait quel caractère indocile son jeune assistant pouvait renfermer, et qu'il était parfois très difficile de le contenir.

Pourtant, Voldemort devait avouer que c'était justement ce caractère là qui lui plaisait. Que cette réticence qu'Harry tentait à tout prix de mettre en eux, ne faisait qu'accroître son envie de posséder le garçon tout entier. Ce qu'il ferait d'ailleurs, d'ici très peu de temps.

La seule chose qui le chagrinait, c'était que le jeune homme ne semblait pas partager cette attirance, cette passion qui l'animait. Habituellement, Voldemort n'avait aucun mal pour se faire désirer. Sa beauté, sa prestance, l'élégance de ses mots et de ses gestes parvenaient à séduire, voir carrément conquérir la personne de son choix. Il lui suffisait de vouloir pour obtenir, telle avait toujours été sa devise !

Alors pourquoi les seuls sentiments que son jeune assistant paraissait éprouver à son encontre, n'étaient que haine et mépris ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé ses avances dans la salle de musique lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser la première fois ?

Une chose que Voldemort ne comprenait pas c'était l'attachement qu'une personne pouvait ressentir à l'encontre d 'une autre. Il ne comprenait pas ces couples qui vivaient depuis des années avec le ou la même partenaire. Dans le cas du jeune homme, ce qu'il n'arrivait surtout pas à saisir c'est le fait qu'il puisse être aussi fidèle envers son petit ami malgré son jeune âge, et en même temps qu'il soit prêt à tout pour le protéger lui ou sa famille.

Peut-être était-ce lié au fait que lui n'avait jamais grandi au sein d'un foyer entouré de gens soucieux de son bien être ?

Durant sa scolarité, Voldemort n'avait jamais était axé sur l'amitié, et s'il le faisait il savait que c'était par principes. Ses relations n'avaient jamais aboutit à un engagement et de toute les manières le Lord se débrouillait toujours pour les écourter. Lorsqu'il couchait avec une personne, il ne pensait jamais à lui faire l'amour, puisque cela impliquerait qu'il y ait au moins des sentiments, or Voldemort n'en avait jamais éprouvés. C'est pourquoi le terme « coucher » lui semblait davantage approprié.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi les émotions qu'Harry pouvait avoir à son égard avaient une quelconque importance si ce n'était juste que pour « coucher » ? Pourquoi percevait-il comme une insatisfaction au font de lui-même ?

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer le jeune homme à l'apprécier après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il avait beau user de paroles douces, il avait beau lui offrir des cadeaux, ou encore un travail au salaire attrayant, Harry n'était décidément pas quelqu'un de superficiel. Ce qu'il ferait pour lui, serait uniquement sous la contrainte, et quelque part cette constations l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Exprimant un dernier soupir intérieur, il décida d'aller finalement chercher le jeune homme.

Décidément, on n'était jamais mieux servie que par soi même ! Songea t-il, de mauvaise grâce.

Tandis qu'il commença à marcher à travers la salle, il fut stoppé net lorsque la silhouette de son jeune assistant pénétra dans la grande la pièce. Le garçon jeta un regard large aux alentours, il avait l'air quelque peu intimidé par cette foule composée de personnes dont la plupart lui étaient complètement inconnu.

Il se sentit soudain mal à aise et l'appréhension qu'il avait déjà de ce bal ne fit qu'accentuer cet état. Il s'apprêta à quitter les lieux lorsque qu'une voix l'interpella :

- « _Harry !_ »

Instinctivement, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la personne qui se dirigea vers lui et qui n'était autre que Narcissia Malfoy.

- « _Mon dieu ce que cette tenue vous va à ravir ! J'ai bien failli ne pas vous reconnaître !_ » S'exclama la jeune femme qui tenait de la main gauche, une coupe de champagne à peine entamée.

- « _C'est très gentil. Mais pour ma part, je vous trouve bien plus éblouissante_ ». Répondit le garçon en admirant la tenue de la blonde dont l'éclat doré des paillettes ressortait magnifiquement bien.

- « _Je vous remercie. Vous savez, c'est mon mari qui me l'a acheté durant son séjour en France, il a très bon goût, n'est-ce pas_ ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire sans répondre à la question qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Narcissia adorait son mari, à n'en pas douter. Il était vrai qu'ils formaient tout deux un couple très harmonieux, qui aurait pu faire la couverture d'un de ses magasines de star très en vogue.

- « _J'espère que tout à l'heure, Harry. Vous me ferez l'honneur d'une danse_ ».

- « _Si je danse avec vous, alors se sera davantage un honneur pour moi_ ». Déclara poliment le jeune homme en effectuant un sourire discret que la jeune femme s'empressa de lui rendre.

- « _Cissy !_ »

Cette voix venait de sa sœur, Bella. Cette dernière semblait l'appeler pour une quelconque raison, de ce fait la jeune femme s'excusa auprès d'Harry, qui une fois de nouveau seul exposa son regard vers le milieu de la salle ou il rencontra les prunelles carmin de son antagoniste.

Voldemort s'approcha d'un pas envoûtant, sachant que le jeune homme ne bougerait pas. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de lui et fit voyageait son regard le long de la silhouette de son jeune assistant avant de reporter toute son attention sur ces yeux perçants.

- « _Tu as l'art et la manière de te rendre plus séduisant que tu ne le devrais, Harry_ ». Murmura le Lord d'une voix suave. « _Toutefois, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire_ ». Sourit-il d'une façon qui ne cachait rien sur ses intentions.

Le jeune homme resta muet, sachant qu'une mauvaise réplique pourrait lui coûter cher et notamment ce soir. Il avait fait une promesse à Voldemort, pour son oncle, pour ses cousines et pour son petit ami, il devait la tenir. Même si c'était au prix de sa liberté.

- « _Viens, je vais te présenter à quelques personnes_ ».

Harry ne mis aucune objection, et se contenta de suivre l'homme.

En chemin, il l'observa de biais. Voldemort avait revêtit un costume de couleur argenté que Remus avait créé tout spécialement en suivant méticuleusement les instructions que le Lord avaient laissé. La texture et la finesse du tissus faisaient fortement penser à de la soie véritable qui conférait à la tenue une brillance particulière. Il ne portait ni cravate, ni nœud papillon, mais simplement une chemise noire cintrée qui par rapport à sa veste ressortait ingénieusement bien. Ses cheveux étaient normalement coiffés, seule une mèche légèrement ondulée tombait avec élégance sur son front. De temps à autre, il avait le réflexe d'effleurer de ses doigts fins, la chevalière qu'il portait à la main gauche. Voldemort la sortait rarement de l'écrin où elle passait la majeure partie de son temps. Ce bijou était tellement important pour lui qu'il préférait le garder en lieu sûr.

D'une démarche toujours aussi fluide et déterminée, le Lord conduisit son jeune assistant jusqu'à un groupe d'individu composé principalement de ses assistants, ainsi que de la famille Goyle et des Lestrange.

D'emblée, les discussions s'estompèrent, et tous reportèrent leurs intentions sur le maître des lieux qui présenta à ses collaborateurs son jeune assistant.

L'un d'entre eux se tourna vers le jeune homme, Harry se souvenait que le Lord lui avait présenté cette personne sous le nom de Mulciber. Ce dernier lui accorda un franc sourire avant de déclarer :

- « _J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous monsieur, Potter. En bien je vous rassure_ ». Ajouta l'homme. « _Vous travaillez depuis combien de temps ici ?_ »

- « _Environs un mois_ ». Répondit Harry.

- « _Cet emploi vous plait-il ?_ » Poursuivit Mulciber. « _J'espère que notre bon Lord, ne se montre pas trop intransigeant envers vous_ ». Plaisanta-t-il.

Harry avait envie de lui dire qu'à part le fait qu'il doit jouer les gigolos pour son patron afin que celui-ci daigne assurer la sécurité ses proches, Voldemort était quelqu'un de tout à fait charmant !

Cependant, conscient de l'insolence de sa pensée, le garçon se contenta d'esquisser un sourire forcé et de décréter :

- « _Je suis très satisfait de la place que j'occupe. Mon travail est intéressant, je dirais même passionnant. J'apprends énormément de choses des gens qui m'entourent, et tout ce que je peux espérer c'est atteindre un jour leur niveau de compétences. Ensuite, je crois avoir beaucoup de chance puisque mon patron ici présent c'est montré très compréhensif face à mon inexpérience dans le domaine des affaires. Mais bon, il est certain que si l'on ne montre pas une fois de temps en temps de l'autorité envers ses employés alors les rouages du fruit de notre labeur ne fonctionneront jamais_ ».

- « _Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous monsieur, Potter_ ». Déclara Mulciber. « _Ce jeune homme est formidable, my Lord. Ou l'avez-vous donc déniché ?_ »

Voldemort jeta un regard complice à son jeune assistant avant de formuler à l'encontre de son vieil ami :

- « _Mon chauffeur a failli le renverser au croisement d'une ruelle, mais c'est surtout grâce à la boutique que tient l'oncle de ce garçon que nous avons pu faire plus ample connaissance. D'ailleurs, c'est justement là que j'ai fait confectionner toutes les tenues de mes employés, ainsi que la mienne_ ».

- « _Il est vrai que ce costume vous va à ravir, my Lord_ ». Complimenta Bellatrix. « _Votre oncle à beaucoup de talent, jeune homme_ ». Fit la jeune femme en s'adressant à Harry. « _En possède-t-il autant lorsqu'il s'agit de concevoir une tenue décente pour une femme ?_ » Questionna-t-elle.

- « _Oui, madame. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus _». Certifia Harry.

- « _Dans ce cas, je crois que très bientôt votre oncle aura le privilège de m'avoir comme cliente. Mais attention, je suis quelqu'un d'intraitable lorsqu'il s'agit de vêtements. Je ne porte que le meilleur_ ». Fit-elle d'un air hautain.

- « _Oui, d'ailleurs ma femme à la faculté d'oublier que ses exigences en matière vestimentaire ont tendance à me coûte très cher !_ » Releva Rodolphus qui ne calculait même plus les sommes d'argents astronomique qu'il pouvait déverser dans ces tenues toutes plus extravagantes les une que les autres.

- « _Il faut bien que vous serviez à quelque chose, mon cher marri_ ». Signala Bellatrix d'une voix empreinte de fierté et de mépris.

Un flot de rire fit irruption au sein du groupe, tandis que Rodolphus jeta un regard noir à sa femme qui fit semblant de l'ignorer. Il détestait lorsqu'elle s'amusait à l'humilier en public en le rabaissant honteusement, ou en faisant de petites insinuations sarcastiques qui avaient le don de l'irriter profondément.

En revanche, pour Bellatrix tout cela n'était qu'un jeu dont-elle se divertissait avec un plaisir non dissimulé. La jeune femme avait un caractère bien trempé, et peu de personne osaient la contredire hormis sa sœur, son cousin et bien sûr Lord Voldemort.

- « _Aurais-je raté quelque chose ?_ » Souffla une voix à la fois légère et condescendante.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu qui se fraya aisément une place au sein du cercle.

- « Et bien Sirius, on ne t'attendait plus ! »

- « _J'ai eu un léger contre temps, mais soyez sûr que je n'aurais raté cette soirée pour rien au monde_ ». Lança-t-il avec assurance.

Harry observa ce nouvel individu qui bizarrement ne lui semblait pas si étranger.

Il portait un costume exclusivement sombre qui épousé à la perfection ses courbes masculines. Son apparence avait quelque chose d'hautaine, mêlé à une beauté désinvolte qui attirait d'emblée les regards. Il avait de longs doigts, tels ceux d'un pianiste. Son regard oscillait entre un gris orageux et un bleu profond. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés étaient attachés en un ruban de couleur marron doré qui s'associait à merveille avec son teint halé.

Tandis qu'il parcoura des yeux la petite troupe, l'homme ne manqua pas de remarquer un nouveau visage parmi ses habituelles fréquentations.

- « _Ah, toi tu dois être Harry Potter ?_ » Fit-il en désignant clairement le jeune assistant du Lord qui se faisait plutôt discret.

- « _Narcissia m'a longuement parlé de toi. Moi, je m'appel Sirius Black _». Formula-t-il tout en présentant au garçon une poignet de main que ce dernier serra volontiers. « _Je suis le cousin de cette vipère_ ». Précisa-t-il en désignant Bellatrix qui ne s'offusqua pas de cette remarque.

- « _Enchanté de vous connaître_ ». Prononça Harry en exprimant un sourire sincère.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi mais une sorte d'aura bienveillante s'échappait de cet homme qui lui inspirait une confiance aveugle. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant, un peu comme quand son oncle, Remus, était présent à ses côtés.

Alors qu'un serveur munis d'un plateau vînt proposer une flûte de champagne aux convives, Sirius qui accepta de bonne grâce une coupe, se tourna soudain vers Voldemort en lui demandant :

- « _Au fait, my Lord. Quel effet cela fait-t-il d'avoir un an de plus ?_ »

- « _Oh vous savez ce que l'on dit, la vieillesse ne se ressent que dans l'esprit_ ». Répondit l'homme en dégustant une gorgée de sa boisson pétillante. « _Je n'ai que faire de ce qu'un chiffre signifie, pour ma part seul l'apparence que je donne fera la différence. Et sans me vanter, je crois que la nature ne c'est nullement montrée ingrate en ma personne. Mais reposez-moi la question dans dix ans_ ». Plaisanta le maître des lieux en faisant généreusement sourire ses invités.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry demeura pensif.

A dire vrai, il n'avait jamais cherché à connaître l'âge exact de son patron, sachant que premièrement cela ne le concernait pas et que deuxièmement ce détail ne serait certainement pas simple à deviner. Car outre le fait que l'homme semblait avoir plusieurs années d'expérience derrière lui, et qu'il était déjà patron de nombreuses entreprises implantées dans divers pays, Harry devait aussi admettre que le visage du Lord avait quelque chose de trompeur puisqu'il était évident qu'il faisait plus jeune qu'il ne l'était réellement. D'ailleurs, il devait sûrement tirer avantage de ce détail lorsqu'il avait en tête de séduire l'un de ses employés. Songea amèrement le jeune homme.

Tout à coup, une mélodie au rythme douce et attrayant s'éleva dans les airs, invitant les personnes présentes à prendre place sur la piste de danse.

Digne d'un véritable gentleman, Sirius se présenta à la charmante Fleur Delacour, qui accepta de bon cœur l'invitation de l'homme à venir partager ce slow. Lucius accompagna sa femme, Drago invita la fille de la famille Chang sous l'œil meurtrier de Pansy Parkinson. Et une multitude de duo se formèrent sur la piste miroitante.

Voyant le Lord proposer une danse à Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'empressa de donner son accord, Harry décida de profiter de ce moment de pseudo liberté pour aller prendre l'air. Discrètement, il s'éclipsa par une double porte située à l'arrière de la salle menant directement à l'extérieur du manoir.

Dehors, les jardins étaient animés par de somptueuses lumières blanches qui se mélangeaient au ciel sombre et étoilé. Harry marcha le long d'un chemin jalonné par de minuscules éclairages encastrés dans le sol, il n'avait jamais remarqué que des statues étaient disposées prés des haies coupées en rectangle. Elles représentaient un cobra disposé sur un socle de pierre blanche, qui mettait en valeur la gueule grande ouverte de l'animal. Harry les contempla quelques secondes avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il sentit une légère brise soulever ses pas, lui procurant un frisson qui lui traversa tout le corps. L'atmosphère était glaciale, seulement le jeune homme tenta de l'ignorer n'ayant pour le moment aucune envie de regagner la salle de bal.

Finalement, il s'arrêta prés d'un banc en marbre ou il s'installa.

Rapidement, le froid imprégna ses mains, tandis que le vent caressait ses cheveux soigneusement plaqués. Les sons provenant du manoir lui parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles dans une sonorité flou, comme s'il avait plongé sa tête sous l'eau.

Malgré l'absence de chaleur, Harry se sentait plutôt bien. Depuis tout petit, il n'avait jamais apprécié les grandes foules, il ne s'y sentait tout simplement pas à l'aise comme c'était le cas ce soir.

Longtemps, il avait côtoyé la solitude, enfermé seul dans son placard ou il s'adonnait à la lecture et au dessin. Son enfance n'était pas une période très glorieuse de sa vie et malgré toute l'énergie que le jeune homme y mettait pour l'oublier, il savait pertinemment que les séquelles étaient toujours présentes.

Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les études, les seules matières dont Harry se passionnait c'était l'anglais, la musique et les arts plastiques qu'il avait poursuivit plus tard en option. De temps en temps, il trouvait l'histoire intéressante, mais quelque peu rébarbatif suivant les années ou il étudiait le même programme en faisant quelques légers approfondissements.

Parfois, il se demandait comment sa vie aurait pu se dérouler si ses parents étaient encore en vie.

Aurait-il intégré une grande école ? Aurait-il envisagé un métier prestigieux ? Serait-il moins renfermé sur ses sentiments ? Oserai-t-il aller nager là il n'y à ni rebord pour s'agripper et sans se soucier de la profondeur de l'eau qu'il le submergerait ? Aurait-il rencontré les Lupin ou même Théodore ?

De toute manière, toutes ses questions ne méritaient pas forcément réflexion puisque Harry n'aurait jamais la réponse. Néanmoins, le garçon aimait seulement y penser un instant, s'imaginer une autre vie dans des circonstances différentes. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Songea-t-il.

Il n'avait eu que très peu d'information sur ses parents. On ne pouvait pas dire que sa « famille adoptive » se soit montrée très coopérative à ce sujet. Pétunia, la sœur de sa mère était toujours resté vague, voir méprisable lorsqu'elle parlait de Lily et de James. D'après ce qu'Harry avait pu comprendre, cette aversion serait issue d'une jalousie provenant de sa soit disant tante qui n'avait pas supporté la réussite scolaire et professionnel de sa mère.

Plus tard, il avait appris que ses parents ne fréquentaient plus du tout les Dursley, et ce bien avant sa naissance. Mais par malchance, lorsque l'accident eut lieu, il se trouvait que Pétunia et sa famille demeurait les seuls proches étant capables d'élever un enfant au sein de leur foyer. Il était clair qu'après des années à avoir hais les Potter, les Dursley ne comptaient pas se montrer d'une grande compassion avec leur rejeton.

En y repensant, le jeune homme trouvait toute cette histoire bien puérile ! Mais bon, tous ça était du passé et il valait mieux le laisser derrière lui. Se dit-il.

Non loin, il entendit des pas fouler le gravier qui traçait une allée droite au milieu des jardins. Harry redressa la tête, croisant la haute silhouette de son patron qui s'approcha lentement jusqu'à lui.

- « _Je savais que je te trouverai ici _». Prononça ce dernier d'une voix fluide.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer l'homme d'un air insondable.

Voldemort vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, il posa l'une de ses mains sur celle glacé de son jeune assistant qui ne bougea pas.

- « _Tu n'as pas froid ?_ » Demanda-t-il à l'encontre du jeune homme.

- « _Un peu, mais sa va_ ». Prononça Harry d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Le silence s'installa.

Visiblement, le garçon n'avait pas envie de parler, ou du moins pas à l'homme responsable de sa déplorable condition actuel.

- « _Demain, j'aimerais t'emmener manger quelque part. Après nous pourrions faire un tour en ville, de cette façon tu aurais l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Plymouth, qu'en dis-tu ?_ » Suggéra le Lord.

- « _Je…je ne sais pas_ ». Balbutia le garçon. « _Vous n'avez aucune obligation demain, aucune affaires à gérer ?_ »

- « _Oh, j'en ai toujours_. _Mais l'avantage quand t-on travail pour soi, c'est qu'on gère son temps comme on veut. Et puis, je trouve beaucoup plus agréable d'être en ta_ _compagnie_ ». Ajouta l'homme.

Le garçon ne releva même pas la dernière phrase. Il avait la terrible impression d'avoir vendu son âme au diable, même si c'était pour une bonne cause.

Face aux agissements du Lord, il devait à présent jouer les poupées dociles, sans y poser la moindre contrariété. Seulement, il se demandait s'il pourrait faire preuve d'un tel contrôle de lui-même jusqu'à la fin de son contrat ? Une chose était sûre, sa patience allait être mise à rude épreuve !

- « _Est-ce que vous avez fait le nécessaire pour mon oncle ?_ » Interrogea soudainement Harry en se tournant légèrement vers son patron.

- « _Oui, j'ai transféré en début d'après midi la somme que nous avons convenu sur le numéro de compte que tu m'as donné. Il n'y aucun problème, désormais ton oncle dispose comme il veut de cet argent_ ».

Intérieurement, le jeune homme fut quelque peu soulagé. Au moins, sa famille pourrait continuer à vivre correctement, et il ne risquait pas de perdre leur foyer. La vie peut vraiment devenir un véritable enfer lorsqu'on tombe dans ce genre de déboire.

Le pire, pensa le garçon, c'est ce qu'on est prêt à faire pour protéger les siens, ou ne serais-ce que gagner un peu d'argent pour survivre dans un monde aminé par le gain et la richesse.

Il sentit la main de Voldemort remonter le long de son visage, redessinant du bout de doigts les courbes de son arcade, et continuer son chemin jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- « _Danse avec moi, Harry_ ». Souffla-t-il prêt de son oreille.

- « _Non_ ». Fit le jeune homme en détournant son regard.

- « _Pourquoi ?_ »

- « _Si quelqu'un nous voyez…_ »

- « _Ils sont tous en train de boire et de s'amuser, personne ne viendra s'aventurer jusqu'ici_ ».

- « _Je ne sais pas danser_ ». Mentit le garçon.

L'air compatissant, mais pas coléreux, Voldemort laissa doucement retomber sa main pour agripper celle du jeune homme de façon à l'entraîner avec lui tandis qu'il se leva.

- « _Dans ce cas, je vais t'apprendre_ ». Murmura-t-il, sous l'œil stupéfait de son jeune assistant.

Délicatement, il noua ses doigts à ceux du jeune homme, qui n'imposa aucune résistance. Harry sentit un bras ferme passer autour de sa taille qui le rapprocha intimement du corps de son patron. Son regard décontenancé ancré dans les prunelles incandescentes du Lord.

Au rythme de la musique, qui résonnait depuis la salle de bal, Voldemort commença à esquisser un pas de côté amenant son jeune assistant à faire de même. Chaque mouvement exercé par l'homme étaient infiniment doux et prévenant. Harry se laissa aisément guider par ses pas qui avait quelque chose d'harmonieux et d'envoûtant.

En le regardant attentivement, il se demanda comment cet homme pouvait être à la fois aussi charmant et aussi machiavélique ?

Harry n'était ni idiot, ni aveugle. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il lui portait, il ne pouvait défigurer la réalité aussi laide ou magnifique soit-elle.

Lord Voldemort était un très bel homme, ayant toutes les qualités requises pour se mettre en valeur. Il avait du charme, une grande culture, de l'ambition et bien sûr il était riche. Cependant, si son apparence correspondait en tout point à l'homme parfait dont-on se faisait, son caractère lui venait largement entacher le tableau.

Cette façon qu'il avait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait que se soit par la ruse, la manipulation ou en forçant les gens était tout simplement ignoble. En plus, cette part d'insensibilité et d'obscurité qu'il entrevoyait parfois dans son regard dépourvu d'humanité, lui glaçait le sang.

Avec lui, il avait l'impression de passer du chaud au froid en un quart de seconde. D'entrevoir la beauté, puis le disgracieux. Il avait le sentiment d'être à la fois apprécié pour ce qu'il était et convoité pour la simple image qui transparaissait de lui. C'était un sentiment frustrant et pour le moins déroutant.

Pourtant, Harry devait admettre qu'il ne trouvait pas la personnalité de son patron complètement repoussante. Il aimait partager avec lui ses goûts en matière de littérature, il appréciait que l'homme s'intéresse à ses exquises, et même plus, il avait pris plaisir à le dessiner.

Même si Voldemort n'avait pas toujours été sincère à son encontre, il reconnaissait avoir également été sensible à ses cadeaux, ainsi qu'à ses compliments. Mais si Harry devait citer la chose qu'il adorait le plus chez lui, c'était bien sa façon de jouer.

D'ailleurs, c'était à cause de cette faiblesse qu'il avait plié la première fois. La clé, c'était peut-être l'indifférence, seulement le garçon savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais su la feindre.

Au bout d'un moment durant lequel les deux individus n'échangèrent aucunes paroles, Voldemort esquissa un sourire en décrétant :

- « _Pour quelqu'un qui ne c'est pas danser, je trouve que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien_ ».

Harry se sentit tout à coup rougir. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à mentir, et cette capacité qu'avait son patron à déceler l'inexact ne l'aidait sûrement pas.

- « _Alors comme sa, c'est votre anniversaire_ ». Lança le jeune homme de façon aléatoire, histoire de plus être le centre de la conversation. « _Cela vous fait quel âge ?_ »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du Lord d'être quelque peu réticent.

- « _Pourquoi cela t'intéresses-t-il ? _»

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

- « _Cela ne m'intéresse pas vraiment_ ». Répondit-il, l'air de rien.

- « _Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question ?_ »

- « _Je le fais pour entretenir une conversation, mais je remarque que vous essayez de l'éluder. Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher_ ? »

- « _Pas du tout, je n'ai pas honte de mon âge_ ». Répliqua immédiatement le Lord.

- « _Mais vous n'aimait pas en parler, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Sourit Harry tout en continuant à suivre les mouvements de l'homme.

Voldemort ne répondit pas tout de suite. Néanmoins, il était amusé par la perspicacité de son jeune assistant. En quelques secondes, il avait décelé l'un des sujets sur lequel il n'aimait s'attarder et auquel il ne préférait pas penser. Seulement, il ne donnerait pas satisfaction au garçon en lui prouvant qu'il avait raison.

- « _Je viens d'avoir trente et un ans_ ». Lâcha-t-il.

A cela, le jeune homme ne répliqua pas, laissant un nouveau silence s'installer entre eux.

La musique c'était subitement évaporé pour en débuter une nouvelle sur un air plus maussade. Harry essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de son patron, mais celui-ci ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille se colla davantage à son jeune assistant qui se raidit sous cet effet. Voldemort cala son visage au creux de son cou tout en renforçant son emprise sur la taille du garçon.

- « _Tu as une odeur tout à fait enivrante_ ». Susurra-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Mal à l'aise, Harry détourna quelque peu son visage en avalant difficilement.

Bientôt, le souffle chaud du Lord fut remplacé par une multitude de baisers doux qui se frayèrent délibérément un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres glacées par le froid.

Tout en prenant possession de ses lèvres, les mains de l'homme remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, procurant au jeune homme une longue caresse qui le fit frissonner.

Sentant que Voldemort voulait approfondir son baiser, Harry desserra la mâchoire tout en contractant ses poings.

L'envie de lui écraser brutalement le pied, ou même de le gifler s'imposa dans son esprit. Néanmoins, Harry n'en fit rien, se laissant docilement mener, tandis qu'il tenta d'ignorer sa douloureuse trahison envers son petit ami.

Si Théo apprenait ce qu'il avait accepté de faire pour Lord Voldemort, il était clair que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, et ça Harry en était bien conscient.

Lorsque son patron libéra ses lèvres, il effleura délicatement la joue du garçon, comme s'il touchait un objet précieux et infiniment fragile.

Malgré tout son ressentiment, Harry devait avouer que le contact de ses doigts fins sur sa peau mâte éveiller chez lui une sensation plutôt agréable et électrisante. Son corps avait toujours été sensible à ce genre de geste pourtant anodin.

Voldemort l'embrassa une dernière fois au coin de la bouche. Après quoi, il esquissa un sourire discret, tout en décrétant :

- « _J'aurais aimé approfondir notre petit échange, mais hélas si nous ne rentrons pas mes invités risque fort de se poser quelques questions, ils sont parfois agaçants !_ »

A cette remarque, Harry se contenta de rester muet tout en mettant un peu d'espace entre lui et le Lord.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes regagnèrent le manoir d'un pas silencieux.

Apparemment, l'entrée allait bientôt être servie. La plupart des invités s'étaient installés à table, attendant que le personnel daigne apporter les plats ainsi que leurs accompagnements.

Un peu plus loin, Harry distingua Colin accompagné de deux jeunes hommes de son âge qu'il n'avait jamais entrevu auparavant. Il fut tenté d'aller rejoindre son ami, mais le Lord l'entraînait déjà vers un trajet opposé. Il incita son jeune associé à s'asseoir sur une chaise, pendant que lui-même prenait place à ses côtés. Harry avait envie de lui faire remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, et qu'il avait encore le droit de choisir où et avec qui il souhaitait manger, néanmoins afin d'éviter un scandale devant un aussi grand publique, il se ravisa.

Rapidement, les domestiques firent leur entrée les bras chargés de plateaux en argents comprenant principalement le suprême de Homard au coulis d'écrevisses qui par sa sublime présentation avait de quoi mettre en appétit tous les convives.

D'emblée, on apporta un grand nombre de bouteille de vin blanc qui accompagneraient à la perfection cette entrée savoureuse.

Une fois les plats apportés, et les invités servis, Mulciber pris l'initiative de se lever, dominant ainsi la foule pour porter un toast à Lord Voldemort.

A l'unisson, toutes les personnes présentes levèrent leur verre en l'honneur du maître des lieux qui les remercia d'un ton respectueux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'une lueur d'admiration baignait dans chacun des regards qu'il entrevoyait. Il avait la soudaine impression que Voldemort était présenté comme une figure emblématique, un model suscitant à la fois un sentiment de dévouement et de fascination sordide.

Le plus amusant, songea Harry, c'est qu'ils se trompaient tous ! Parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose d'admirable chez cet homme…

Finalement, le reste de la soirée ne fut pas aussi désastreux que l'avait soupçonné le jeune homme. Entre chaque plat servis, de nombreuses danses se succédaient, provoquant une atmosphère festive et harmonieuse. Fleur Delacour interpréta même une de ses compositions.

Des les première secondes, Harry avait littéralement succombé à son talent si particulier.

Sa voix était un don du ciel ! Avait-il songé. Elle s'accordait à la perfection avec la chanson qu'elle avait elle-même écrite. Et bien que les paroles étaient en français, pays où résidait normalement la jeune femme, les sons et les mots qu'elle avait exprimés se révélaient magnifique entre ses lèvres.

Lorsque le bal toucha à sa fin, les convives commencèrent à regagner leur véhicule respectif en vue de rentrer chez eux. D'autres, avaient prévus de loger à l'hôtel ayant fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'à Plymouth. Enfin, certains n'avaient qu'à rejoindre leur appartement situé deux étages plus haut ou un lit moelleux les attendait.

Harry commença à gravir les marches avec une lenteur déconcertante. Son regard était vague, et il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

Alors qu'il s'appuyait sur la rambarde de l'escalier, il se sentit soudain vaciller, quand un bras passa autour de sa taille, le rattrapant de justesse avant qu'il ne perde totalement l'équilibre.

- « _Lorsqu'on supporte modérément l'alcool, c'est simple on n'en abuse pas_ ». Lui parvint une voix où perçaient à la fois l'amusement et le reproche.

Bien que ses pensées étaient légèrement confuses, Harry sentait une pointe d'humiliation l'envahir à l'idée d'avoir ce genre de comportement en présence de son patron. Il songea qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas dû accepter cette dernière coupe de champagne pour accompagner le gâteau. C'était en quelque sorte le verre de trop !

Soutenant toujours le jeune homme d'un côté, Voldemort l'aida à monter chaque marche, puis à traverser un large couloir avant qu'Harry ne se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui qui conduisait jusqu'à sa chambre.

- « _Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?_ » Questionna-t-il.

- « _Tu verras_ ». Souffla l'homme en ouvrant une porte à double battant.

Il laissa son jeune assistant entrer le premier, le laissant découvrir toute l'étendue de la pièce.

Ayant momentanément l'esprit quelque peu embrumée, Harry mis quelques minutes à analyser ce qu'il l'entourait.

Il y avait un feu qui crépitait lentement dans la cheminée provoquant des reflets de couleur ambré qui dansaient joliment sur les mûrs. En face de celle-ci, une petite table basse en verre reposait sur un tapis à l'aspect chatoyant par ses poils fin, et brillant une fois exposé à la lumière. Un fauteuil de cuir noir donnait l'impression d'un lieu conviviale, ou régnait une agréable chaleur.

Chacun des meubles présents paraissaient provenir d'une autre époque. Il mettait en valeur un bois laqué et lisse au touché, des ornementations de bronze d'inspiration antique, des sculptures faites à la main dévoilant des motifs surprenants, et un style raffiné qui venait parfaire le décor.

Enfin, Harry posa ses yeux sur le lit spacieux recouvert d'un tissu coûteux et délicat qui se voulait à la fois attrayant et confortable.

C'est alors que le jeune homme compris.

Il était dans la chambre de Lord Voldemort.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**** :**

Lorsque la porte de la chambre claqua, Harry se tourna immédiatement vers le Lord.

Appuyé contre l'entrée, ce dernier l'observait d'un regard profond ou s'animait une lueur concupiscente.

Lentement, le Lord s'avança vers le jeune homme tout en ôtant sa veste. A cet instant, Harry ne pouvait plus contrôler ni les battements irréguliers de son cœur, ni les tremblements venant de ses mains.

Voldemort s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, munis d'un fin sourire qui fit davantage tressaillir son jeune assistant. D'un geste prévenant, l'homme se pencha en avant, posant délicatement ses lèvres contre sa joue avant de lui glisser à l'oreille d'une voix distincte :

- « _Il fait plutôt chaud ici, tu n'as pas envie de te mettre à l'aise ?_ »

Sans attendre la réponse de son vis-à-vis, le Lord commença à déboutonner sa veste par des gestes à la fois simples et élégants. Harry demeura immobile. L'embarras et l'égarement se lisaient sur les traits fins de son visage.

Bien sûr, il était tenté de le repousser, de lui lancer une réplique acerbe ou encore de hurler, mais à quoi bon ? Voldemort avait peut-être versé la somme qu'il attentait pour sa famille, mais rien ne l'empêchait de porter atteinte à son petit ami maintenant qu'il savait ou le trouver.

Une fois sa veste retirée, le Lord s'attaqua à son nœud papillon qu'il défit sans encombre.

A présent, il regardait les lèvres du garçon avec gourmandise, et sans plus attendre il s'en empara dans un élan fougueux qui surprit quelque peu le jeune homme.

Tout en l'embrassant, il le fit reculer jusqu'au lit ou ils tombèrent tous deux. Voldemort pris quelques secondes pour retirer chaussures et chaussettes, ainsi que ceux de son jeune assistant qui semblait crispé.

Immédiatement, il se positionna au dessus du garçon pour reprendre possession de cette bouche qu'il suça longuement avec un plaisir non feint. Ses mains quant à elles entreprirent de défaire un par un les boutons de chemise qui l'empêchait d'explorer ce corps qu'il s'était trop longtemps retenu de toucher.

En dépit des nombreux verres d'alcool qu'Harry avait absorbé durant la soirée, il sentait leurs effets s'estomper petit à petit, et son esprit reprendre son entière lucidité. Quelque part, il aurait préféré être inconscient face aux événements qui allaient suivrent. Il aurait souhaité se réveiller au creux de son lit, dans cette petite chambre qui été la sienne et ou les murs étaient jonchés de ses croquis et son étage de livres qu'ils l'avaient transporté en des mondes merveilleux.

Seulement, il n'était pas chez lui et il n'était pas non plus en train de rêver. Ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, c'était bel et bien la réalité dans toute son horreur !

Son torse mis à nu, Voldemort en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, s'attardant tout d'abord sur ses tétons qu'il titilla du bout des doigts, puis son nombril qu'il lécha de façon sensuel.

Doucement, il descendit de plus en plus bas sans cesser un instant de prodiguer à son jeune assistant des gestes affectueux. Malgré lui, Harry sentit une bouffé de chaleur l'envahir qui embrasa ses reins. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le plafond, ou plutôt ce qui semblait être une vitre.

Soudain, quelque chose se dénoua autour de sa taille provoquant un bruit métallique qui sonna à ses oreilles. Harry devina instantanément que le Lord venait de lui retirer sa ceinture et à cela, il se raidit.

L'homme commença ensuite à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, mais cette fois-ci, le garçon se redressa brusquement et recula jusqu'au bout du lit, l'air sur la défensif.

- « _Oh non, jusqu'ici tout se passait bien. Tu ne vas pas jouer les vierges effarouchées quand même_ ? » Fit le Lord d'une voix amusé.

Harry ne répondit pas. La peur c'était subitement emparé de lui, et il avait réagi comme n'importe quel individu l'aurait fait dans un moment pareil, il avait laissé son instinct reprendre le dessus.

- « _Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me contenter de quelques baisers ou de caresses ?_ » Déclara Voldemort en observant la silhouette recroquevillée du garçon.

- « _Je…ce que vous attendez de moi, je ne crois pas que…que je serais capable de le faire_ ». Murmura le jeune homme, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard imposant de son patron.

Cette fois-ci, le Lord parut contrarié.

- « _Dois-je te rappeler, Harry, que nous avons tous les deux fait un marché ? J'ai tenu ma parole, j'ai aidé financièrement ta famille et aucun mal n'a été fait à ton petit ami. Mais toi, tu ne respectes pas tes engagements !_ »

- « _Et qui me dis que plus tard vous n'en profiterez pas pour vous attaquer à Théodore, ou un autre de mes proches ? Je n'ai aucune garantie, seulement votre parole, et pour moi elle ne vaut pas grand-chose !_ » Souligna le jeune homme

- « _Ah oui, et pourquoi cela ?_ » Questionna le Lord en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry eut un rire dédaigneux.

- « _C'est pourtant évident ! Vous mentez, comme vous respirez_ »

A ces mots, Voldemort ne put dissimuler son sourire avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

- « _C'est bien_ _dommage que tu le prennes ainsi, parce que tu devras te contenter de ma parole et rien d'autre. Même si pour toi elle n'a aucune valeur, sache que pour moi elle était sincère et que je la tiendrai_ ». Prononça le Lord en se rapprochant de son jeune assistant. « _Es-tu quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de ne pas honorer sa parole, Harry ?_ »

- « _Non, bien sûr que non_ ». Répondit le garçon, avec certitude.

- « _Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire dans ce cas_ ». Chuchota le Lord. « _Approche…_ »

Mais Harry ne bougea toujours pas. Ce qu'il ressentait au font de lui l'empêcher d'esquisser le moindre mouvements, comme s'il était pétrifié. La seule pensée de ce qu'il devait faire le plonger dans un profond mal être qui lui nouait l'estomac et enserrait son cœur de façon oppressante.

Face à la réticence de son jeune assistant, Voldemort commença à s'impatienter.

D'un geste vif, il se pencha pour attraper l'avant bras du jeune homme, avant de l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

Paniqué, Harry essaya de se défaire de cette poigne en se débattant, mais le Lord l'immobilisa rapidement en le couchant sur le lit, son corps placé au dessus du sien pour qu'il ne puisse plus se relever.

- « _N'essaye surtout pas de m'échapper, Harry, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu es plutôt coriace, mais je le suis également. La dernière fois tu as accepté ma proposition, de mon côté je t'ai déjà donné satisfaction, tu ne peux pas le nier ? Alors maintenant je ne fais que réclamer mon dû _».

En entendant ces paroles, le garçon sentit une monté de rage l'envahir. Il crispa la mâchoire en déclarant d'un ton rauque :

- « _Evidemment ! C'est facile pour vous, il vous suffit de verser une somme d'argent qui ne représente rien à côté de ce que vous posséder. Vous acheter les gens avec votre fortune, et quand celle-ci n'est pas suffisante, vous les faites chanter ! Moi je suis obligé de donner mon corps, je dois tromper mes proches, je dois sacrifier ma dignité, et tous ça pourquoi? Pour satisfaire un caprice, pour vous contenter parce que je n'ai pas céder à vos avances. Je vous trouve franchement pathétique !_ »

A cet instant, le visage de Voldemort changea radicalement. Harry perçu une de ses mains se lever, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir une gifle magistrale, l'homme stoppa son geste à quelques millimètres de sa joue gauche.

Harry croisa avec difficulté le regard de son patron dont les prunelles rougeoyantes étaient mêlées de colère et de dédain. Le Lord agrippa sans douceur les poignets du garçon qu'il coinça au dessus de sa tête, avant de décréter d'une voix glaciale :

- « _Je fais preuve d'une grande tolérance, Harry. Mais n'oublie jamais que ma patience a des limites. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors ne me donne aucunes raisons pour que cela arrive. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?_ »

Sans répondre, le garçon hocha énergiquement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Voir le Lord hors de lui, dans un état presque incontrôlable, était pire que tout. Songea-t-il.

Il vit tout à coup l'homme incliner son visage pour l'embrasser avec tendresse au creux de son cou qui dégageait une source considérable de chaleur. Puis, tout en libérant ces poignets de son emprise, l'homme lui glissa subtilement ses quelques mots à l'oreille :

- « _Maintenant tu vas être sage, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait stupide que je sois obligé de recourir à des moyens forts déplaisants pour toi ou pour ceux que tu aimes tu ne crois pas ?_ »

Le garçon ne formula aucune réponse, cependant lorsque le Lord chercha à poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il se disait que de toutes les manières, Voldemort aurait toujours le derniers mot, ou du moins les arguments nécessaires pour le faire plier.

La meilleure solution, c'était encore l'obéissance, parce qu'à ce jeu c'était Voldemort qui possédait tous les atouts.

Du bout des doigts, avec un touché emprunt de finesse et d'acuité, l'homme redessina les courbes du plus jeune en appuyant sur les zones sensibles qui ne laissait pas Harry indifférent.

De nouveau, il descendit ses mains vers le bas-ventre de son jeune assistant et entreprit d'achever ce qu'il avait, quelques minutes plus tôt, commencé.

Pas plus rassuré que la première fois, Harry du pourtant prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas fuir à toutes jambes.

Bientôt, il se retrouva en caleçon devant le Lord qui le détaillait minutieusement. Si le jeune homme c'était regardé dans un miroir, il était persuadé qu'à ce moment ses joues arboraient une jolie teinte rouge.

Plaçant un bras autour de sa taille, Voldemort ramena le corps du garçon vers lui, l'obligeant à se placer à califourchon.

- « _Et si nous inversions les rôles ?_ »

Harry afficha une moue dubitative, tandis que cette nouvelle position le déconcerta quelque peu.

- « _Je…je ne comprend pas_ ». Souffla-t-il.

Un étrange sourire flotta sur les lèvres du Lord.

- « _Je veux que se sois toi qui me déshabille, entièrement_ ». Précisa-t-il.

Nerveux, Harry se pinça la lèvre. Mais qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour mériter ça ? Se demanda-t-il, blasé.

Sous le regard attentif de son patron, il défit les boutons de chemises comme si cela révélé d'un exercice complexe. Des spasmes agitaient continuellement ses mains provoquant dans chacun de ses mouvements un sentiment de confusion et d'incertitude dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

De nombreuses fois, il avait eu ce genre de rapport avec Théo, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi angoissé qu'il ne l'était à cet instant.

La présence de Voldemort lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir, face à ses baisers, face à ses petites attentions qui se voulaient plaisantes.

Finalement, il débarrassa le Lord de sa chemise pour la déposer sur le côté du lit.

A présent, il avisa la ceinture qu'il ôta sans plus de conviction, les joues toujours aussi écarlates.

A ce stade, ne restait plus que deux choses importantes, le pantalon et le caleçon.

Devant la maladresse de son jeune assistant, le Lord eut un rictus. Voir le garçon les jambes écartées sur lui, presque nu, lui donné envie de le prendre tout de suite. Seulement, il savait pertinemment qu'en agissant de cette façon, il perdrait définitivement Harry. La confiance qu'avait ce denier en lui était déjà mince, alors il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle se réduise davantage.

Voyant que le jeune homme n'en finissait pas, Voldemort décida de retirer lui-même les derniers vêtements qui le couvrait.

Harry éprouva une gêne atroce l'envahir en réalisant que le Lord était maintenant nu et qu'il arboré une impressionnante érection. D'emblée, l'homme attira le garçon contre lui, l'embrassant avec passion, léchant chaque parcelle de peau qui lui été offerte, et s'enivrant de son odeur jusqu'à s'y noyer complètement.

Le souffle haletant, Harry faisait tout pour ne pas répondre avec facilité aux caresses de son partenaire. Toutefois, cette faculté que le Lord avait d'éveiller les parties sensibles de son corps, cette façon qu'il avait d'être à la fois délicat et exigeant, ou encore ces sensations si troublantes qui au font, ne lui était pas désagréable, faisait naître en lui un cruel dilemme.

Malheureusement, même si dans son esprit la répugnance régnait, son corps lui, était nettement plus expressif, à son plus grand désarroi.

Sentant que le garçon devenait dur, Voldemort attrapa fermement son caleçon pour le faire glisser le long de ces jambes, avant qu'il ne rejoigne le reste de leurs vêtements.

Le dernier rempart qui les séparait était enfin tombé. Désormais, ils étaient sur un même pied d'égalité, bien que cela fût une maigre consolation pour le plus jeune.

Aussitôt, le Lord fit rouler le garçon sur le côté, avant de le ramener vers lui, l'obligeant ainsi à se mettre sur ses cuisses. Le regard de Voldemort était animé d'un désir sulfureux, d'une envie encore inassouvie, son rythme cardiaque était si fort qu'il pulsait avec force le sang cheminant ses veines.

Sans brusquerie, il passa une main dans le bas du dos de son jeune assistant, tandis que l'autre plongea dans sa chevelure lisse et brillante. Harry inclina doucement la tête, permettant au Lord de goûter, une fois de plus, aux plaisirs de ses lèvres tentatrices.

De façon inconsciente, le garçon enroula ses bras autour du cou de son patron, lui donnant un appui pendant que celui-ci taquinait sa langue, jouant sur des mouvements simples, mais existants. Les deux mains du Lord rejoignirent subitement les hanches du plus jeune, de façon à lui soulever légèrement le bassin pour le pénétrer le plus délicatement possible.

Harry se contracta sous cet effet, agrippant fermement le cou de l'homme qui déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue comme pour le rassurer.

Il commença alors des mouvements de vas et viens, accélérant le rythme lorsque le jeune homme s'habitua à cette nouvelle présence. Soucieux de procurer autant de plaisir qu'il pourrait en recevoir, Voldemort agrippa le membre tendu de son jeune assistant pour entreprendre un long massage, alors que lui-même plongeait dans un tourment délicieux.

Si la douleur avait en premier lieu submergé Harry, il sentait à présent quelque chose d'électrisant, de brûlant l'enflammer tout entier. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être maître de ses actions, incohérents dans ses pensées, et surtout de succomber au pêché suprême.

Littéralement soumis sous les gestes impétueux du Lord, le garçon exprima un râle de plaisir qu'il ne put étouffer. Toute cette torture était si délectable, qu'il savait au moment même ou il y ressentait de la satisfaction dans cet échange, qu'il était en train de trahir celui à qui il s'était destiné.

Presque simultanément, les deux hommes se libérèrent, laissant la passion de cet intense moment, se déverser comme une source de soulagement.

Harry se cambra, avant de se reposer sur le torse de son patron. Ce dernier se laissa retomber sur le lit, étreignant dans un même temps le jeune homme tremblant qui ne chercha pas à fuir les bras du Lord.

Dans un dernier effort, Voldemort attrapa la couverture pliée au bout du lit pour la ramener vers lui et son jeune assistant.

Ereinté, Harry se laissa aisément entouré de la chaleur humaine que lui offrait généreusement l'homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sombra dans un profond sommeil au gré des crépitements du feu qui se consumait lentement…

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Ce matin là, en se réveillant, Severus avait pris une décision.

En réalité, cette décision était davantage une résolution pour entamer cette nouvelle année.

L'idée le tourmentait déjà depuis quelques jours, envahissant ses pensées et peuplant ses nuits où il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

C'était peut-être une bonne chose, ou tout simplement une monumentale erreur, mais l'homme songea que cette cause valait la peine qu'il essaye. Il était fatigué de se cacher, épuisé de ne rien faire sinon de se lamenter, mais surtout, il en avait assez de regarder les jours s'écoulaient en sentant le poids des regrets s'alourdir un peu plus au fil du temps.

Oui, c'était adjugé cette année certaines choses allaient changer !

Et la première étant qu'il ferait tout pour renouer le contact avec sa fille. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre? Ayant déjà touché le font, il ne pouvait que remonter. Après avoir trop longtemps vécu dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'une faible lueur vienne éclairer ses ténèbres. Mais surtout, Rogue savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Cependant, il ne faisait pas d'illusion. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'après plusieurs années d'absence sa fille ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouvert, munis d'un sourire rayonnant que l'homme avait plusieurs entrevu lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

Il lui faudrait s'armer de patience, apprendre à se redécouvrir l'un comme l'autre. Généralement, les goûts ont tendances à changer de l'enfance à l'adolescence. Severus était curieux d'apprendre qu'elle caractère elle avait pu adopter, ce qu'elle aimait faire de son temps libre, ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout ou au contraire ce qu'elle appréciait, et qu'elle étaient les rêves auxquelles elle inspirait.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu savoir, qu'il se demanda s'il parviendrait à rattraper tout ce temps perdu, toutes ces années d'absence ou il n'avait fait que penser à elle, sa petite Nelly, son bien le plus précieux.

Peu de temps après sa séparation avec Sarah, ils furent tous deux convoqués afin de définir qui aurait la garde légitime de l'enfant.

Severus se rappela que Sarah avait beaucoup insisté pour que se soit elle.

En effet, la jeune femme avait expliqué que contrairement à son ex-marri elle aurait du temps, de la patience à consacrer à sa fille. Elle s'était ardemment défendu pour obtenir la garde de leur enfant, elle avait même expliqué à Severus que la vie de Nelly serait plus simple ainsi et qu'elle ne voulait pas que leur fille subit une déchirure entre son père et sa mère.

La jeune femme avait défendu ses principes pour conserver son unique enfant auprès d'elle. Severus ne lui en voulait pas, même si elle avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

Il voulait avant tout que sa fille grandit dans un environnement stable, entouré d'amour et d'attention, chose qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui offrir.

Ce qui comptait avant tout c'était le bien être de son enfant. Le fait qu'elle puisse s'épanouir et grandir librement sans devoir se sentir partagé entre ses parents.

Volontairement, Severus avait pris une décision certes difficile, mais qu'il considérait à l'époque comme juste et nécessaire.

Il s'était peu à peu effacé, pour finalement se retirer définitivement de la vie de son ex-compagne et de sa fille.

Ce fut la première et la dernière famille que l'homme eu connue.

Jamais, il n'avait songé à se remarier, ni même à faire quelques connaissances qui ne l'impliquerait pas forcément dans une relation durable. Non, depuis ce temps, Severus s'était retiré de tous ce qui impliquerait un attachement pour se concentrer uniquement sur son travail qu'il semblait exercer avec une passion dévorante.

Seulement, il avait beau s'impliquer corps et âme dans ses activités professionnelles, le visage de sa fille lui revenait continuellement dans son esprit.

Son souvenir lui procurait une douleur intense, une peine si profonde qu'il avait parfois l'impression que son cœur saignait à la seule pensée du sacrifice qu'il avait fait.

La seule chose à laquelle il s'était rattaché depuis son divorce, était une photo qu'il conservait précieusement dans un de ses livres qu'il possédait déjà à l'époque ou lui et sa femme était encore mariés.

Il était conscient que regarder cette photographie lui causait plus de mal que de bien. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contemplait de temps à autre, lors de ses brefs moments de faiblesses qui le heurter lorsqu'il était seul. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait perdu, il imaginait le visage de son enfant légèrement transformé par les années ou il n'avait pu la voir grandir, il se demandait si parfois elle pensait à lui ?

Sarah lui avait confié lors de leur rencontre au café, que leur fille posait beaucoup de question sur son père ces derniers temps. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerai jamais, cette constatation lui réchauffa le cœur. Le fait que son enfant ne l'ait pas oublié, qu'elle fasse preuve de curiosité à son égard le touchait particulièrement.

Et rien que pour ça, il avait n'envie de faire le premier pas.

C'est ainsi qu'en milieu de matinée, il téléphona à son ex-femme…

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 1er janvier 2010. Et déjà, Remus sentait que cette nouvelle année commençait mal !

Tous les premiers du mois, il devait normalement payer ses employés. Seulement comment allait-il faire s'il n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire?

Par le passé, il était déjà arrivé que ses salariés reçoivent leur rémunération un peu plus tard, du fait des mauvaises conditions économiques. Remus travaillait avec des gens bien et conciliant, il n'avait jamais eu de problème sérieux avec eux.

Seulement, ces personnes avaient eux aussi besoin de vivre, de nourrir leurs familles, et si l'homme ne les payait pas, l'ambiance qui régnait à la boutique risquait fort de devenir tumultueuse.

Au bout du compte, ses employés risquaient fort de démissionner afin de chercher un emploi mieux rémunéré, et surtout moins risqués. Après quoi, Remus perdrait sûrement son magasin, celui que son père avait lui-même tenu durant des années.

Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour garder auprès de lui ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Songea-t-il.

D'abord Tonks, ensuite sa boutique, et depuis quelques temps il avait cette sombre impression que les liens qu'il avait si durement crées avec son neveu s'effilaient petit à petit.

Sans grande conviction, il inséra sa carte bancaire dans le distributeur. Au menu, il demanda à avoir un relevé de ses comptes, il fallait vraiment qu'il sache combien il lui restait pour se préparer au pire au cours des mois qui allaient suivrent.

Anxieux, Lupin attendit quelque seconde que la machine lui délivre les feuilles habituelles. Lorsque la manoeuvre fut terminé, il s'empara des documents, retira sa carte, puis il se dirigea vers sa voiture garé quelques mètres plus loin.

Une fois installé au volant, il consulta sans attendre ses relevés de compte.

Au niveau des retraits effectuées, aucune surprise. Remus avait fait très attention à ses dépenses, prenant par exemple au magasin les produits de premières marques, n'utilisant la voiture qu'en cas de nécessité, et faisant une croix sur les choses qu'il considérait comme superflu.

Malgré le faible chiffre d'affaire du magasin, il avait pu régler la facture d'eau et payer une partie du remboursement de la maison qu'il réglait depuis bientôt douze ans. A l'époque, avec Tonks, ils avaient calculés qu'un prêt sur vingt ans serait suffisant pour acquérir totalement la demeure.

Malheureusement, ce que Remus ignorait c'est qu'entre temps, son magasin perdrait de son prestige, que la situation économique du pays se dégraderait, et que divers imprévus viendraient le frapper, dont l'accident tragique de sa femme qui l'avait profondément bouleversé.

Chassant ses sinistres pensés de son esprit, Lupin reporta toute son attention sur le document, lorsqu'il releva un montant plutôt conséquent inscrit dans le tableau des opérations réalisées. Le visage de l'homme fut la fois rassuré et intrigué en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un prélèvement, ni d'un retrait, mais d'un virement effectué le 31 décembre.

Il n'y avait pas davantage d'information, excepté que dans la colonne opération l'émetteur avait marqué « Pour monsieur Remus Lupin ». Preuve qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement pas d'une erreur de la banque.

Tout à coup, Remus songea à Harry. Avant son départ, son neveu ne lui avait-il pas dis qu'il ferait une demande auprès de son patron ?

Si Lupin n'avait rien dit à ce moment c'est parce qu'il était persuadé que l'homme refuserait. Après tout, Harry ne travaillait que depuis un mois chez Lord Voldemort, pour quelle raison celui-ci lui accorderait une telle faveur? Qu'avait pu dire Harry pour que le Lord lui accorde cet emprunt alors qu'il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir restituer l'intégralité du montant qu'il avait sous les yeux ?

Sachant qu'il devait partir pour l'ouverture de la boutique, Remus laissa ses questions en suspens.

Toutefois, dés ce soir, il se promit d'appeler son neveu pour tirer cette situation au clair.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

La pièce baignait dans un calme absolu.

Les flammes animant la cheminée, c'étaient définitivement éteintes, ne laissant derrière elles qu'une masse de poussières et de cendres.

Lentement, la chambre s'éveilla au rythme du soleil qui s'élevait parmi les nuages blancs et le chants mélodieux des oiseaux. La lumière naturelle traversa la vitre située au plafond, pour venir lécher le visage encore endormi du maître des lieux.

D'emblée, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, révélant l'éclat flamboyant de ses iris et la couleur obscure de ses pupilles qui se rétractèrent instantanément à la lueur de l'astre lumineux.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne s'habitue à cette clarté, plutôt agressive. Puis, instinctivement, son regard se porta sur le réveil qui trônait au beau milieu de la table de chevet.

La réaction de l'homme fut immédiate lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était un peu plus de neuf heures. Habituellement, il se réveillait entre six heures et demi, sept heures. Son sommeil était léger, voir souvent entrecoupé, mais étrangement il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être éveillé une seule fois durant la nuit. Et le plus étrange était le fait qu'il ait dormi aussi tard, chose qu'il ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années ! Songea-t-il.

Il tourna son visage de l'autre côté du lit pour s'apercevoir qu'Harry n'y était plus.

Rapidement, il balaya la pièce des yeux, cherchant les affaires du jeune homme qui apparemment avaient disparus eux aussi. N'entendant aucun bruit provenant de la salle de bain, Voldemort en déduisit que le garçon avait tout simplement quitté le lieu.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le Lord sentit que cette constations le contrariait quelque peu.

Lorsqu'il couchait avec quelqu'un, ce qui l'insupportait le plus c'était les lendemains. C'est pourquoi, il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. Etant donné son sommeil fragile, cela n'avait jamais été un souci, il quittait généralement le lit avant l'aube.

Seulement, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas été du tout déplaisant de se réveiller à côté de son jeune assistant, qu'il imaginait blottit au creux de ses bras.

Harry était sûrement partit parce qu'il s'était sentit mal, voir complément chambouler dû aux événements de cette nuit. Voldemort était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait pas accepté de partager ce moment avec lui de son plein gré, et que d'ailleurs le garçon n'aurait sûrement jamais couché avec lui s'il n'avait pas fait preuve de fermeté.

Pourtant, Harry avait ressentit du plaisir, ça il en était certain. Néanmoins, cette réticence qu'il plaçait sans cesse entre eux, cette crainte qu'il avait perçu dans son regard, ne le satisfaisait aucunement.

Il voulait qu'Harry ait envie de le toucher, qu'il l'embrasse de sa propre initiative, qu'il ait pleinement conscience de son attirance envers lui. Car même si à présent il était proche du garçon, il sentait malheureusement que quelque chose les séparaient toujours.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il amène le jeune homme à lui faire davantage confiance. Harry avait une mauvaise opinion de lui, il ne voyait que le côté déplaisant du chantage auquel il l'avait soumis, ce qui ma foi, était tout à fait normal.

Le plus étrange, songea Voldemort, c'est qu'en sa présence il ne feignait pas la douceur, ni les attentions qui lui portait. Cela venait presque naturellement, et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, il ne s'en lassait pas. Passé du temps en compagnie de son jeune assistant n'avait rien d'une corvée. Le Lord savourait littéralement les moments ou il était seul avec lui.

Son seul regret, était le fait qu'Harry demeurait très discret sur lui-même.

En effet, si on regardait de plus prés, ce que l'homme savait de lui, était relativement restreint. Le garçon ne se confiait que rarement, voir pratiquement jamais. Son visage angélique était un livre ouvert sur ces émotions, mais non sur les causes de ces dernières.

Parfois, il lui semblait qu'en le regardant, un grand vide s'insinuait en lui, que des larmes allaient jaillir d'un instant à l'autre de ses yeux qui portaient le sublime éclat d'une émeraude.

La première fois que le Lord les avaient entrevues, ils les avaient trouvés tout simplement magnifique. Cependant, au fil des jours il s'était rendu compte que son regard n'était pas seulement attrayant, mais qu'une pointe de tristesse y baignait continuellement.

Ce genre de détail, Voldemort n'y prêtait jamais la moindre importance. En fait, il se foutait royalement des sentiments d'autrui. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? Les gens avaient une existence tellement ennuyeuse qu'il se passait aisément de connaître leurs états d'âmes !

Avec Harry, c'était diffèrent. Il se surprenait à essayer de comprendre. Il sentait que quelque part, ce dernier lui échappait et Voldemort détestait persister dans l'ignorance. Il avait cette faculté de cerner les individus qu'il côtoyait, de découvrir leurs vices cachés, leurs peurs, leurs espoirs…

Et bien qu'il fréquentait depuis plus d'un mois le jeune homme, un large fossé continuait à les séparer.

Harry Potter était toujours une véritable énigme, et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il éprouvait cette inexplicable attirance ?

Faisant abstraction de toutes ses pensées, Voldemort s'extirpa des draps en soie de son lit pour se diriger d'un pas énergétique vers son dressing, ou il sélectionna un ensemble complet qui lui correspondait parfaitement, c'est-à-dire à la fois sobre et élégant.

De là, il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide qu'il préféra froide.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il quitta la chambre, empruntant l'escalier en colimaçon pour se rendre au bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier, effectuait deux nouvelles études sur des entreprises potentielles. Car qui disait une nouvelle année, signifiait aussi nouveaux objectifs ! Et dans ce domaine, Séverus ne perdait jamais de temps pour les réaliser. On était productif ou on ne l'était ! Se disait-il toujours.

Il entendit soudain un léger grincement provenant de porte d'entrée. Instantanément, il releva la tête et salua son patron qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Voldemort venait rarement le trouvait dans son bureau et lorsque cela arrivait, il ne prenait jamais la peine de s'annoncer. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il était chez lui après tout.

- « _Vous avez bien dormi, my Lord ? Vous avez l'air en forme_ ». Remarqua Séverus en observant le visage de l'homme.

- « _Oui, en effet, je le suis. Et j'ai passé une excellente nuit_ ». Ajouta Voldemort d'un ton léger. « _Est-ce que tu sais où est Harry ?_ »

- « _Il est descendu ce matin pour son petit déjeuné, mais je crois qu'il a ensuite regagné sa chambre_ ».

- « _D'accord. Ecoute, je compte m'absenter une partie de la journée, donc si quelqu'un me demande je ne suis tout simplement pas là, d'accord ?_ »

- « _C'est entendu, my Lord_ ».

Sans plus s'attarder, Voldemort se dirigea vers la sortie, mais avant de la franchir, il ajouta :

- « _Oh, et j'emmène Harry avec moi, je compte donc sur ta discrétion_ ». Sourit-il, d'un air complice en quittant définitivement la pièce pour rejoindre les appartements de son assistant favori…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**** : **

Exaspéré, Harry chiffonna pour la troisième fois un de ses croquis qu'il jeta sans l'ombre d'un regret à la corbeille.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tous les dessins qu'il réalisait ce matin ne lui plaisait pas. Il trouvait ses coups de crayons maladroits, l'ensemble de l'esquisse banale et monotone, et l'expression des sentiments qu'il parvenait toujours à reproduire avec une facilité déconcertante sur ses croquis semblaient ici inexistante, voire totalement absente.

Conclusion, le garçon n'était pas fier de lui.

Il avait l'impression que son talent artistique c'était subitement envolé, qu'il n'était plus capable de se concentrer sur ses esquisses sans penser aux multitudes de questions qui l'assaillaient, sans ressentir cette colère qui l'animait et qu'il tentait, en vînt, de refouler.

Il sentait un flot d'émotions le submerger, mêlant la tristesse, la culpabilité et une profonde animosité s'ancrer profondément en lui.

L'envie de faire éclater cette fureur glissa rapidement dans son esprit.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait une lampe qu'il s'imaginait jeter violement contre un mûr, à sa droite un miroir qu'il aurait brisé en y donnant un grand coup de poing, sur son bureau, des documents qu'il aurait pris plaisir à déchirer ou même à brûler, formant ainsi un grand feu qui détruirait tout sur son passage.

Toutes ses ombres idées, l'effrayaient autant qu'elle le stimulaient. Cependant, le jeune homme était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne ferait rien de tous cela. Il avait seulement besoin de diriger toute cette haine quelque part, de l'évacuer avant qu'elle ne le consume lui.

Se sentant comme étouffé par la chaleur de la pièce, il se dirigea vers la baie vitré qu'il fit coulisser afin de pénétrer sur le large balcon de sa chambre.

L'air glacial l'apaisa quelque peu et au fil des minutes, il sentit la tension qu'il avait accumulée jusque là, diminuer progressivement.

Son souffle créait des volutes blanches dans les airs. Les températures oscillaient entre un ou deux degrés, mais pas plus. Le ciel arborait une couleur terne, inexpressif caractérisé par un blanc uni, comme si d'une seconde à l'autre il allait se mettre à neiger.

Le vent caressa ses cheveux à nouveau décoiffés, tandis que dans l'atmosphère, il dessinait des tourbillons imaginaires.

Oubliant l'espace de quelque instant sa propre existence, Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant guider au rythme de la nature qui le berça à sa manière. C'était si calme et rassurant que le garçon aurait voulu se noyer dans cet état de pérennité.

Il aurait souhaité oublier, ne plus se soucier de rien, ne plus ressentir quoi que se soit, mais tout simplement se laissait aller...

En réalité, Harry ne voulait pas voir que la personne à qui il en voulait le plus, ce n'était autre qu'à lui-même. Que cette colère amère qu'il éprouvait, lui était principalement destinée.

Ces temps-ci, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans une sorte de décadence, d'être un peu plus misérable chaque jour.

Seulement, ce qu'il avait bien pu ressentir ce matin, l'avait affligé à tel point que l'estime qu'il avait envers sa propre personne avait littéralement volé en éclat.

La faiblesse dont-il avait fait preuve hier soir, le dégoutait. Il n'avait jamais eu autant honte, et à présent il se sentait plus mal que jamais, il avait la sensation d'être sale, souillé.

Sans cesse, il se voyait réagir sous les gestes intimes du Lord, son visage transfigurait par le plaisir que cet homme infâme avait pu lui donner. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette image de lui jouissant au creux de la main de son bourreau. Cette scène le hantait, elle le rendait malade, irrémédiablement.

Le pire, songea le jeune homme, c'est que pas une seul fois il n'avait simulé. Cette chaleur, toutes ces sensations qui c'étaient subitement éveillées en lui, ce désir frénétique que Voldemort lui avait fait ressentir, était bel et bien authentique. Et pour cela Harry se haïssait.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il avait pu prendre du plaisir dans une telle situation ? Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il se remémora ce rêve plus qu'étrange, mais surtout embarrassant qu'il avait fait quelques jours auparavant.

Est-ce que quelque chose clochait chez lui ? Avait-il un problème particulier ? Le jeune homme commençait réellement à pensait que oui.

Désormais, il craignait ses propres réactions, que se soit inconsciemment ou délibéré.

Ses repères avaient complètement disparu. C'était comme s'il avançait dans une immense forêt et qu'un brouillard épais l'empêchait de distinguer les obstacles dressés sur son chemin. Partagé entre la confusion et l'incertitude, Harry se sentait complètement égaré.

Il ne savait pas comment sortir de cet engrenage ? Comment il devait interpréter toutes ses choses qui venaient chambouler ses pensées ? Il cherchait constamment une issue, mais y en avait-il seulement une ?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait se défaire de l'emprise que Voldemort détenait sur lui ? Où bien, était-il condamné à répondre indéfiniment aux exigences de ce dernier ?

En y réfléchissant bien, depuis qu'Harry avait rencontré le Lord, sa vie avait suivi une succession de bouleversement dont le jeune homme n'avait pas toujours eu le contrôle. Si seulement il avait su, jamais il n'aurait accepté la proposition alléchante de l'homme qui consistait à le rejoindre à Plymouth pour y travailler sous ses ordres.

Ce simple refus, lui aurait épargné bien des tracas ! Pensa-t-il avec certitude.

Malheureusement, le garçon n'avait plus la possibilité de revenir sur sa fâcheuse décision. Aujourd'hui, il devait travailler pour un homme qui lui inspirait du mépris et de la révulsion. Il devait mentir à ses proches pour conserver un minimum de décence et les protéger financièrement. Mais plus que tout, il devait tromper son petit ami pour s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Tous ces événements n'étaient qu'une succession de malheurs. Et si Harry était superstitieux, il aurait même pu croire qu'on lui avait sciemment jeté un sort.

Sentant la morsure du froid se faire plus intense, le garçon regagna lentement l'intérieur de sa chambre tout en frissonnant.

A peine eut-il posé les pieds sur le parquet ciré qu'il entendit quelqu'un frappé distinctement à la porte. Instinctivement, le jeune homme pensa qu'il devait sûrement s'agir d'Alice qui venait soit pour faire la chambre ou lui apporter du linge propre.

Rapidement, Harry marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit sans peine.

L'expression de son visage changea radicalement lorsqu'il s'aperçu que ce n'était non pas la petite blonde au sourire d'ange qui se tenait devant lui, mais une silhouette bien masculine qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir dans l'immédiat.

- « _Bonjour_ ». Fit simplement Voldemort en voyant que son jeune assistant ne réagissait pas.

Harry ne répondit pas.

Incertain de l'attitude qu'il devait à présent adopter, il préféra entrer dans un mutisme. Une sorte de lassitude c'était installé en lui, il se sentait complètement découragé.

Chaque fois qu'il croyait remonter à la surface, un événement imprévu le faisait de nouveau sombrer. Voldemort le tenait très fermement dans ses filets, et si d'une façon ou d'une autre il tentait de se soustraire, l'homme n'hésitait pas à lui rappelait qu'une épée de Damoclès était en permanence suspendu au dessus de lui.

C'était un jeu infini. Et même si le garçon avait beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, il avait tout bonnement perdu.

Toujours immobile, Harry entendit le Lord lui demander de mettre un manteau, car il comptait l'amener en ville.

Sans rechigner, le jeune homme obtempéra à la demande de son patron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent tous deux le corridor du deuxième étage, pour se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée. Harry s'apprêta à prendre le chemin menant jusqu'au hall d'entrée pour regagner la sortie, mais Voldemort le retînt par le bras.

- « _On ne prendra pas la limousine, aujourd'hui_ ».

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- « _Comment va-t-on se rendre en ville alors ?_ » Questionna-t-il en sachant qu'à pieds ils mettraient plus d'une heure et demi.

- « _Tu verras_ ». Souffla le Lord en l'emmenant à l'arrière du manoir.

Sans un mot, ils traversèrent un nouveau couloir, puis empruntèrent un escalier débouchant sur un large sous-sol.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait cet endroit. Mais le plus stupéfiant, c'était ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur…

Sur une longueur de plusieurs mètres, des voitures d'une allure toutes plus élégantes les une que les autres s'étendaient de chaque côtés du sous-sol, telles des œuvres qu'on aurait mis en exposition au sein d'une prestigieuse galerie.

La lumière artificielle révélait le sublime éclat des peintures qui embellissaient chacun des véhicules présents.

Harry fut parcouru d'un léger frisson. Ici, les températures étaient nettement plus basses que les autres pièces du manoir. Néanmoins, cette fraicheur ne semblait en aucun cas avoir terni la beauté de tous ces petits bijoux qui laissèrent le jeune homme admiratif.

Pendant que son jeune assistant découvrait le lieu, Voldemort fit quelques pas en direction d'une vitrine qui comportait une multitude de clés suspendu à une série de crochets. Il s'empara de l'un des troussons avant d'entraîner le garçon jusqu'à un véhicule italien.

Muni d'une certaine impatience, l'homme s'installa au volant, tandis qu'Harry pris place sur le siège avant passager.

D'emblée, le jeune homme ne manqua pas de remarquer à quel point l'intérieur était luxueux, et les sièges confortables. L'habitacle était fait entièrement de cuir et de carbone pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux. Et lorsque Voldemort tourna la clé pour mettre le contact, un assortiment d'appareils et de gadgets à la pointe de l'innovation s'illuminèrent dans un parfaite coordination.

Par sécurité, Harry boucla sa ceinture sous l'œil amusé du Lord qui ne tarda pas à faire de même.

Finalement, celui-ci fit démarrer avec précaution la voiture qu'il fit avancer jusqu'au portes du sous sol.

A l'aide d'une manette, il les ouvrit instantanément, faisant ainsi émerger le véhicule des bas fonds du manoir. D'une allure toujours aussi modéré, le véhicule italien regagna le chemin menant jusqu'au grilles en fer forgé qui s'ouvrirent sous son passage.

Décidément, pensa Harry, avec Lord Voldemort il ne passerait jamais inaperçu !

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

- « _Tu es sûr que tes parents ne vont pas débarquer d'une minute à l'autre ? _» Interrogea Blaize, quelque peu anxieux.

- « _Ils n'entrent jamais dans ma chambre sans autorisation. Mais si sa peux te rassurer…_ »

D'un geste simple, Drago verrouilla l'unique porte d'entrée, avant de reporter son attention sur l'invité du jour.

- « _Niveau quantité, je te donne comme d'habitude ?_ » Demanda le blondinet d'un air décontracté.

Zabini hocha positivement la tête, tandis que Drago se dirigea vers un secrétaire contenant principalement des livres, des CD de musique et quelques papiers administratifs qu'il prenait soin de ranger dans des pochettes appropriées.

Dissimulé derrière une rangée d'ouvrage, se trouvait une petite ouverture que seul le jeune homme et quelque uns de ses « clients » connaissaient.

Sans s'attarder, Il s'empara d'un petit sachet contenant une poudre immaculé qu'il présenta au garçon.

- « _Cela te fera trois cents livres_ ». Annonça-t-il, d'emblée.

- « _Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?_ »

- « _Absolument pas !_ »

- « _On à toujours fixé le prix à deux cents !_ »

- « _Peut-être, mais il est de plus en plus difficile de s'en procurer_ ». Prononça le blond avec une certaine légèreté. « _De plus, je prends des risques considérables, il faut donc que je trouve une certaine compensation. Et puis, ce que j'ai au creux de ma main est du haut de gamme, tu ne trouveras rien de meilleurs sur le marché ! _»

Blaize fronça les sourcils, affichant une moue pour le moins contrarié.

- « _Je te signal qu'avant je mettais cents livres de moins pour exactement la même chose ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'aujourd'hui je vais payer un prix pareil ? _» Questionna-t-il.

A ces mots, Drago afficha un sourire méprisable.

Il s'installa dans l'un des canapés en cuir de sa chambre, et d'un ton qui lui était propre, il décréta :

- « _C'est pourtant simple, tu es devenu accros, Zabini. Et comme tous les drogués, si tu n'as pas ta dose, tu seras en état de manque. Etant donné que c'est une passe qui n'est généralement pas très agréable, ni supportable c'est évident que tu reviendras me voir. Et cela même si je double le prix initial !_ » Ajouta-t-il sur une intonation moqueuse.

- « _Tu me traite de toxicomane, mais toi aussi tu en es un, Malfoy !_ »

- « _Le fait que je vende de l'héroïne ou de la cocaïne ne fait pas de moi un drogué pour autant. Mais j'ai compris que c'était un bon business, et que certain serait prêt à me payer très cher pour cette précieuse marchandise. Après tout, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'irais faire le larbin pour les autres en faisant des boulots minables comme mon père le voudrait pour soi-disant savoir ce que c'est que la vie, alors que je sais pertinemment que dans quelques temps j'aurais une place au sein de la société de Lord Voldemort_ ».

- « _Tu crois que c'est parce que tu es le fils à papa, que le Lord va t'engager peut-être ?_ » S'amusa Blaize.

Il eut un bref silence.

Tout en jouant avec le petit sachet de poudre qu'il détenait entre ses doigts, Drago sembla, l'espace de quelques instants à mille lieux d'ici, comme s'il était entré dans une transe profonde.

Lentement, il releva ses yeux teintés d'un magnifique bleu d'été ou l'on pouvait percevoir des nuances argentés qui rendait son regard à la fois plus intriguant et selon ses humeurs, plus glacial aussi.

- « _Je ne vie pas sous l'influence de mon père. D'ailleurs, il sait à peine que j'existe, alors pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine de me faire grâce d'une place à ses côtés ?_ » Souffla-t-il d'un air dédaigneux. « _Je sais me débrouiller seul, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Et plus tard, il se rendra compte de quoi je suis capable…_ »

Une lueur particulièrement malsaine avait traversé le regard du jeune homme qui redevînt presque aussitôt normal.

- « _Bon, on ne va pas y passer la journée, tu me l'achètes ou pas ?_ » Fit-il en secouant le sachet de cocaïne.

Sous l'œil amusé du blondinet, Blaize n'avait qu'une envie, tourner le dos à Malfoy, claquer la porte et ne plus jamais revenir.

Malheureusement, comme l'avait souligné son vis-à-vis, il était devenu dépendant, et tôt ou tard un effet de manque se ferait forcément sentir. Si c'était le cas, sa famille s'en rendrait sûrement compte, et les conséquences qui en découleraient seraient désastreuses.

Il soupira de désespoir en réalisant qu'une fois de plus, il c'était foutu dans un beau merdier !

A l'époque, il avait seulement commencé pour s'amuser, prenant en de rare occasion une dose minime, histoire de s'évader un peu. Mais surtout c'était le meilleur moyen d'oublier les disputes qui régnaient chaque jour entre ses parents et la pression scolaire qu'il subissait.

La drogue était une solution facile, elle ajoutée un peu de gaité dans sa vie, et bien qu'il sache que cette sensation d'épanouissement serait éphémère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en reprendre encore, puis encore…jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une véritable accoutumance.

Alors, mettant sa fierté de côté, le jeune homme s'avança tout en tirant de sa poche une liasse de billet qu'il tria rapidement pour en retirer la somme requise. Il tendit cette dernière au blondinet qui lui délivra en échange l'objet de sa présence.

- « _C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi !_ » Déclara Malfoy.

Zabini ne fit aucun commentaire et se hâta le plus vite possible de sortir de cette pièce.

Nullement offensé de cette attitude, Drago rangea la somme qu'il venait d'acquérir dans l'une de ses poches intérieure de sa veste. Il s'apprêta à passer un coût de téléphone quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

D'un pas nonchalant, il marcha jusqu'à cette dernière et lorsqu'il ouvrit pour découvrir l'identité de la personne en question, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- « _Je me demandais quand tu reviendrais me voir…_ »

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

La voiture avait été laissé sur un parking privé, situé au centre de la ville.

Ils n'avaient mis qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour faire le trajet, cependant le temps avait semblé beaucoup plus long étant donné que durant le voyage les deux protagonistes ne s'étaient pas échangés un seul mot.

Contre toute attente, Harry avait été étonné de constater que la conduite de son patron s'identifiait par une souplesse et une prudence inattendue. Compte tenu du véhicule puissant que le Lord possédait, la garçon s'attendait davantage à le voir fuser sur les grandes routes, ou négligeait sciemment les règles de conduite.

Au font, c'était peut-être sa présence à ses côtés qui l'en avait dissuadé, puisque dans la vie Voldemort n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement raisonnable, et privilégié la sécurité ne lui ressemblait pas tellement.

Assis à une table, la serviette pliée correctement sur les genoux, les deux hommes entamés leurs desserts fait d'une pâte feuilletée, de fruits rouges, et d'une crème légèrement sucré qui venait parfaire le goût.

Voldemort était un habitué de cet endroit. Chaque fois qu'il faisait une escale en ville, il venait s'y restaurer, seul ou la plupart du temps avec ses associés.

Ce qu'il appréciait le plus, c'était la diversité des plats proposés. Ces derniers étaient élaborés, préparé et servi avec un soin méticuleux qui faisait de ce restaurant toute sa réputation. Par ailleurs, ce n'était non pas des recettes typiquement anglaise qui étaient composées, mais une cuisine française qui en plus d'éveiller délicieusement les papilles par des saveurs insoupçonnées, attirait une foule innombrable de clients et de touristes.

Harry attaquait à présent une autre couche de crème dissimulé sous la pâte doré qui croustillait agréablement à chaque bouchée.

Finalement cette sortir en ville n'était pas aussi désastreuse qu'il aurait pu le préconisait. Voldemort l'avait emmené au _« national marine aquarium_ », qui abritait diverse créature de l'eau, telles des méduses, des requins que le garçon trouvait impressionnant tant par leur taille que par leurs puissantes mâchoires, des crocodiles, des hippocampes qui gigotaient de façon amusante derrière la vitre transparente. Mais aussi de petits poissons aux couleurs multiples et attrayantes, des phoques, des iguanes, et enfin des serpents, dont un qui le fit particulièrement pensé à Nagini.

Après quoi, ils étaient allés visiter la galerie d'art la plus proche. Celle-ci mettait en exposition les œuvres d'un certain _Ludwig Cambel_, qui réalisait de somptueux tableaux de la vie moderne qui laissèrent Harry pensif.

Enfin, vers midi et demi, ils avaient rejoints ce restaurant qui était situé à l'angle d'une rue principalement connu pour le nombre affolant de magasins qu'elle offrait.

Durant la matinée, rare étaient les fois ou le Lord et son jeune assistant avaient échangés une véritable conversation. En réalité, l'homme faisait de temps à autre des commentaires, et le garçon se contentait de mots ou de phrases brèves pour donner l'illusion d'un dialogue. Même si Harry savait que son patron fournissait un effort pour que cette sortie soit le plus agréable possible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distant.

- « _Est-ce que vous désirez autre chose messieurs ? Un café peut-être ?_ » Proposa une jeune serveuse avec un sourire dans la voix.

- « _Pour moi se sera un double espresso_ ». Répondit le Lord. « _Tu veux quelque chose, Harry_ ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de capter le regard perdu du jeune homme.

- « _Euh…_ », Réfléchit-il d'un air hésitant. « _Je vais prendre…un cappuccino, s'il vous plait_ ».

La serveuse lui sourit gentiment.

- « _Je vous apporte tous ça dans quelques minutes_ ». Informa-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Pendant ce temps, un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux individus.

Voldemort observait son jeune assistant fuir ses regards du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cela lui donnait envie de sourire tant cette attitude lui paraissait enfantine, et en même temps il se sentait profondément agacé devant le manque de considération que le garçon avait à son égard.

Se rendait-il seulement compte de tous ce qu'il faisait pour lui?

Ce gamin avait des privilèges, des égards qu'il n'accordait à aucun autre de ses employés, pas même à Lucius ou Severus qui pourtant, travaillaient pour lui depuis de nombreuses années.

Par ailleurs, il était conscient qu'en présence du jeune homme son attitude et sa façon d'agir se modifiaient quelque peu. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de patience et de douceur avec quelqu'un qu'il ne le faisait avec Harry. Bien entendu, cela était peut-être lié au fait que l'homme avait pour habitude d'obtenir tous ce qu'il désirait sans exercer le moindre effort. Seulement, avec son jeune assistant il avait rapidement réalisé que ce ne serait pas chose aisée !

Harry n'était pas une personne qu'il pouvait manipuler et contrôler à sa guise. De plus, son caractère peu docile l'avait, à de nombreuse reprise, amené à faire quelques concessions qui ne le ravissait pas toujours. Et Voldemort détestait pour une raison ou pour une autre bouleverser ses plans ou ne serais-ce que revenir sur une décision fixe, comme il avait dû le faire avec le jeune Colin Crivey.

Toutefois, s'il y avait bien une chose en particulier qui mettait le Lord hors de lui, c'était l'indifférence à son égard.

Etre invisible était pire que tout.

- « _Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ?_ » Questionna-t-il en regardant franchement le jeune homme.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas ce qui irrita davantage Voldemort.

- « _Suis-je à ce point insignifiant pour que tu ne daigne pas me parler, dis-moi ?_ »

- « _Il ne s'agit pas de cela et vous le savez très bien_ ». Tempéra Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait froid.

- « _Non, je ne sais pas, justement. Alors explique-moi parce que je ne comprends pas ?_ »

Le garçon exprima un faible sourire sans joie.

- « _Vous expliquez ? Je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez comprendre ce genre de choses_ ». Décréta-t-il d'une voix lassée.

A cet instant, la serveuse revînt, toujours affublée de ce sourire jovial qui lui saillait à merveille. Elle déposa devant les deux hommes leurs commandes avant de s'éclipser à nouveau.

D'un air pensif, Harry contempla les volutes blanches se dégageant avec légèreté de son cappuccino qu'il devinait bouillant. Par-dessus le liquide couleur caramel, baignait une épaisse couche de mousse pailleté de fins copeaux de chocolats et d'un biscuit à la fois croquant et savoureux.

De ses doigts, le garçon s'empara du petit gâteau qu'il trempa généreusement dans la mousse avant de porter le tout à ses lèvres. Le biscuit fondait littéralement sous son palais, tandis que la mousse apportait un goût légèrement amer, mais pas désagréable.

Plusieurs fois, il renouvela son geste, et lorsqu'il n'eut plus de biscuit, il récolta la mousse par le biais de son index, inconscient que ce geste si anodin contenait un brin de provocation

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry remarqua que le Lord n'avait pas encore touché à sa tasse.

Intrigué, il releva légèrement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son patron qui le fixait d'un air à la fois amusé et captivé.

- « _Pourquoi vous m'observer ainsi ?_ » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'intensifia.

- « _Tu aimes admirer les œuvres d'arts, moi j'aime tout simplement te regarder. Ce que j'ai sous les yeux n'a pas de prix_ ». Précisa-t-il.

Tout en considérant les paroles de l'homme, Harry reposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe.

D'un ton étrangement posé et réfléchi, il décréta:

- « _Je crois qu'il faut quand même noter la nuance. Moi je me contente de contempler une œuvre aussi magnifique et attrayante soit-elle je ne m'en accapare pas. Vous, regarder ne vous suffit pas. Aussi, vous vous octroyez le droit de prendre ce qui ne vous appartient pas. Voilà comment moi je vois les choses_ ».

Il eut un malaise. Elégamment, le jeune homme reprit en main son cappuccino et dégusta une première gorgé de son breuvage sucré, tandis qu'il sentait sur lui le regard brûlant de son patron.

- « _Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que cela n'apparaisse plus comme une exigence, mais comme un agrément venant de ta part ? _» Questionna le Lord.

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

- « _Ce n'est pas aussi facile_ ». Souffla-t-il, doucement.

Le regard du garçon se voila. Il repensa aux multiples questions qui l'avaient tourmentées à son réveil et qui perdurait à semer le trouble dans son esprit.

Plus profondément, des émotions aussi troublantes que blessante le malmenaient, le torturait, insidieusement. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait partager cette souffrance avec personne, il ne pouvait pas se confier ou ne serait-ce que libérer ce poids qu'il avait l'impression de porter sur la conscience.

Habituellement, parler l'aider à faire le point, à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées confuses.

En ce sens, Remus avait toujours fait un excellent confident. Les mots, les expressions, les conseils dont-il lui faisait part étaient toujours justes, comme si son oncle comprenait parfaitement ses états d'âmes. Avec lui, son cœur s'ouvrait naturellement, le sentir à ses côtés avait quelque chose de rassurant, de sécurisant.

Ici, la présence de son oncle lui paraissait fort lointaine. Il n'avait personne à qui criait sa détresse, personne à qui se confesser sans éprouver cette humiliation qui n'en finissait pas de le ronger de l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas qu'un faux semblant, mais une constatation.

Il se sentait et il était bel et bien seul.

- « _Harry, regarde-moi_ ». Ordonna Voldemort.

Instinctivement, le jeune homme releva les yeux.

Son regard d'un vert si expressif communiquait à lui seul toute cette mélancolie qui l'animait. Une lueur de désespoir venait ternir cette pointe de joie qui couramment, illuminé son visage d'une blancheur irréelle.

D'un geste prévenant, Voldemort approcha sa main de celle son jeune assistant posé à plat sur la table. Délicatement, il enserra ces doigts pour apporter au jeune homme la chaleur et le réconfort dont-il avait besoin.

- « _Tu n'as toujours pas envie de me parler ?_ » Demanda-t-il, avec douceur.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- « _Pour ma part, je n'ai rien à dire_ ».

L'homme esquissa un bref sourire, comprenant parfaitement la réticence du jeune homme à son encontre.

- « _Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de cette nuit ?_ »

- « _A votre avis ?_ » Fit Harry sur un ton rude, tout en retirant sa main pour se caler au font de son siège.

Intérieurement, Voldemort soupira. Entretenir une véritable conversation avec le garçon n'allait pas être de tout repos !

- « _Rappel toi, Harry, que tu t'étais engagé à t'offrir à moi. Ce qui c'est passé résulte ni plus, ni moins de l'accord que nous avions passé ensemble. Et puis…_ », Continua-t-il en se penchant légèrement, « _Peux-tu nier y avoir pris du plaisir ?_ »

- « _Ce n'est pas la question !_ » Déclara immédiatement le jeune homme sur une pointe d'irritation.

- « _Je crois au contraire que c'est là toute la question_ ». Répondit le Lord, amusé de la réaction pour le moins hostile qu'il avait de suite fait naître chez son jeune employé. « _Tu peux te mentir à toi-même, Harry, seulement hier soir ton corps à parlé pour toi _».

- « _Ce qui c'est passé n'était…n'était qu'une pur réaction physique_ ». Se défendit le garçon, devenu rouge de gêne. « _En aucun cas, je ne vous désirez_ »

- « _Vraiment ?_ » Interrogea Voldemort en esquissant un sourire devant tant de pudeur. « _Dans ce cas, pourquoi éprouves-tu le besoin de te justifier ?_ »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui d'Harry aurait déjà fait des ravages monstrueux sur la personne de Lord Voldemort !

- « _Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous déteste_ ». Prononça-t-il dans un murmure.

- «_Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère et je comprends tout à fait que tu le sois. Je ne peux décemment pas espérer que tu me fasses confiance, ni que nous partagions une certaine complicité alors qu'il est évident que je ne la mérite pas à tes yeux. Cependant, j'aimerais qu'en dépit du sort funeste auquel tu crois être réservé, tu relativise la situation. Ne vois pas seulement les mauvais côtés, mais prends plutôt ce que je peux t'offrir sans te soucier du reste. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi_ ». Susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.

Loin de se laissait attendrir par ces douces paroles, le jeune homme contracta les poings.

- « _Mais enfin, pourquoi faites-vous cela ?_ » Questionna-t-il déconcerté. « _Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, alors pourquoi insister encore ? Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ?_ »

A cet instant, une once d'animosité traversa les sombres prunelles de l'homme.

- « _C'est ça que tu aurais voulu ? Que je couche avec toi, puis que je te jette comme une vulgaire catin ?_ » Lança-t-il, d'un ton glacial. « _Tu crois que tu compte si peu pour moi, Harry ?_ »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, incapable de prononcer ou de trouver les mots qu'il aurait souhaité communiquer.

- « _Je suis conscient de cette loyauté que tu tiens à tout prix à conserver envers ton petit ami_ ». Poursuivit le Lord. « _Mais crois-tu que cela puisse t'empêcher de ressentir une attirance, un désir refoulé envers quelqu'un d'autre ?_ » Demanda-t-il. « _Regarde-moi droit les yeux, Harry, et dis-moi que jamais tu n'a imaginé entre nous une relation plus que professionnelle ou amical. Dis-moi que tu n'éprouve strictement rien pour moi _».

- « _Je…_ »

Spontanément, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce rêve qui le laissait relativement perplexe, et dont les images fixement ancrées dans son esprit continuer à le tourmenter. Etait-ce une pure coïncidence si l'homme provenant de son inconscient était Voldemort, ou y avait-il une justification rationnelle à tout ça ?

Est-ce que le Lord avait raison en disant qu'il avait apprécié ce contact si intime entre leurs deux corps ? Ou tout ceci n'était que le résultat de pulsions qui l'avait conduit à répondre si favorablement aux caresses de son patron ?

Plus il cherchait, et plus il se perdait.

Pourtant, il y avait quand même une chose dont Harry était sûr. Bien qu'il est dû mal à identifier la nature de ses sentiments pour le Lord, il était néanmoins certain que ce dernier ne laissait pas indifférent.

Et c'était peut-être ça qui au font qui le troublait si profondément.

Difficilement, le garçon plongea un regard désemparé au creux des énigmatiques prunelles du Lord.

- « _Je veux que vous me rameniez au manoir_ » Fit-il avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans un mutisme.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**** :**

C'était le week-end et Harry s'ennuyait.

Un silence quelque peu dérangeant c'était installé entre les murs du manoir, et si on tendait l'oreille on pouvait entendre le vent souffler sur le corps en pierre de la demeure.

Mis à part le personnel, l'endroit paraissait bien vide et pour cause, presque tous les occupants habituels étaient absents.

Monsieur Malfoy avait accompagné le Lord ainsi qu'un jeune homme prénommé Cédric Diggory pour effectuer le trajet jusqu'à la nouvelle société qui serait d'ici très peu de temps, inaugurée.

De son côté, Rogue avait pris sa journée. Harry en ignorait les raisons, mais étrangement il avait trouvé ce dernier bien nerveux, et tous ceux qui connaissaient un temps soit peu Séverus Rogue savaient par expérience que l'anxiété ne faisait pas partie de son caractère !

Enfin, Colin était rentré à Warwick pour le week-end. Il avait informé son ami qu'il reviendrait lundi dans la matinée. Par conséquent, Harry se sentait quelque peu seul, mais surtout, il n'avait rien à faire dans l'immédiat.

Ces derniers jours, il avait travaillé comme jamais. Il avait appris quelques jours plus tôt que Lucius Malfoy allait bientôt prendre son nouveau poste au sein de la société du Lord, et qu'il faudrait auparavant désigner quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

Le plus surprenant, c'est que Séverus voulait que se soit Harry qui prenne la place du blond.

Le jeune homme se souvenait encore des mots que Rogue avait proféré à son encontre alors qu'il venait récemment d'apprendre la nouvelle.

« _Comprenez monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas que j'appréci votre compagnie, mais il se trouve que vous parvenez à effectuer correctement les tâches que je vous incombe, par ailleurs, je vous supporte ce qui est en soit un grand exploit vous en conviendrez. Alors plutôt que de m'embarrasser d'un novice, je préfère vous préserver à mes côtés » _

La dernière phrase avait été lancé sur un ton plus souple et léger ce qui avait légèrement fait sourire le garçon.

L'homme avait beau parfois le malmener, Harry savait que ce n'était pas par méchanceté, mais juste un moyen de ne pas trop s'impliquer. Rogue était quelqu'un d'introverti, de droit mais malgré tout, sa personnalité avait quelque chose d'attachante.

Si aux premiers abords Harry l'avait perçu comme un tyran, un bourreau que seul la persécution et le mépris intéresse, il savait dés lors que la réalité était différente.

Assis sur toute la longueur de son lit, les bras croisés sur son ventre, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de sa chambre d'un air pensif.

Dehors, le temps semblait instable, voir pluvieux. Pourtant le jeune homme éprouva l'envie soudaine d'aller se balader à travers la forêt sur le dos de Mirage. Il y avait déjà un petit moment qu'il n'avait pu effectuer de balade en compagnie de la jolie jument, et très franchement, cela lui manquait lorsqu'il y repensait.

Prendre l'air lui serait peut-être bénéfique en considérant qu'il avait passé sa semaine reclus dans le manoir, et plus précisément dans sa chambre à pianoté sur son ordinateur comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Au moins, songea-t-il, cela lui avait évité de croiser le Lord.

En pensant à ce dernier, Harry trouva fort étrange que depuis leur sortie en ville Voldemort n'ait rien tenté d'indécent ou de déplacé à son encontre. Même leurs discussions demeuraient banales ou restreintes dans le simple cadre professionnel. A part lors des repas, des briefings, ou encore des remises de dossiers, le jeune homme ne parlait pratiquement pas au Lord et inversement.

Cependant, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant. En effet, les chances pour que son patron ait renoncé à ses sombres desseins étaient minces. L'homme n'était pas du genre à abandonné aussi facilement, ce qu'il faisait ces derniers temps ressemblait plutôt au calme avant la tempête. A moins, bien sûr, que la raison était tout autre.

Oui, peut-être qu'après cette fameuse nuit ou Harry c'était donné à lui, Voldemort en avait finalement conclu que son jeune employé n'avait plus grand intérêt à ses yeux. Tout comme Colin et bien d'autre, Harry n'avait sans doute était qu'une passade, un jeu amusant auquel le Lord s'était diverti avant de définitivement se lasser.

Allait-il essayait de le renvoyer d'une quelconque manière maintenant ? Cette attitude ne serait guère inattendue de sa part. Songea le jeune homme.

Tout en se redressant, Harry décida qu'il était grand temps qu'il se bouge un peu.

Pour cela, il se dirigea vers son dressing afin de se vêtir de vêtements plus adaptés pour monter à cheval. Il déposa sur sa commode la chevalière que lui avait offerte Luna pour ne pas la perdre, ainsi que son téléphone portable qu'il ne voulait pas voir tombé dans la mesure où il ferait du galop. La seule chose qu'il espérait c'est que personne n'aurait l'idée de l'appeler pendant son absence.

Ayant déjà eu des nouvelles de Théodore la veille, Harry doutait que son petit ami le rappel aujourd'hui, et surtout en pleine après midi étant donné que contrairement à lui, ces horaires de travail l'obligeaient à être présent tous les samedis au bureau entre 8H00 et 19H30.

Ron lui envoyé parfois des messages pour s'enquérir de son état, de ses projets pour le week-end, ou simplement pour lui transmettre des nouvelles. Il savait par exemple qu'Hermione et lui comptaient accompagner Luna à la patinoire, puis qu'ils iraient manger une crêpe en buvant une limonade au café-restaurant du coin.

C'était un rituel auquel Harry avait longtemps participé. Sur la glace, il était plutôt à l'aise, contrairement à son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, le garçon se rappelait très clairement des nombreuses tentatives du rouquin pour impressionner sa cousine. Malheureusement, Ron était un piètre patineur comparé à Hermione, et tous ce qu'il tirait de la jeune fille ce n'était non pas de l'admiration, mais des fous rires dû à son manque flagrant de talent en ce domaine.

Quant-à son oncle, celui-ci s'était manifesté le samedi dernier. La raison de son appel n'avait pas vraiment surprit Harry. Il se doutait bien qu'après une vérification de ces comptes en banque, son oncle se poserait quelque question sur la soudaine provenance d'argent que le jeune homme avait fait virer sur l'un des comptes principaux.

Harry n'avait pas pu cacher que la somme provenait de son patron, il avait cependant enjôlé la vérité en disant que l'homme n'avait accepté l'emprunt que sous la condition qu'il lui verse tous les mois une partie de son salaire actuel. Ce mensonge, bien qu'il soit plus acceptable que la vérité n'avait évidement pas fait très plaisir à Remus.

Pour lui, il était humiliant de savoir que son neveu devait sacrifier la moitié de sa paie pour subvenir aux besoins de ses proches alors que ce rôle devait normalement lui être attribué en tant que chef de famille. Malheureusement, son oncle savait pertinemment qu'il devait mettre son orgueil et sa fierté de côté s'il voulait avoir une chance de sauver ceux qui lui étaient chers, ainsi que sa boutique.

Mentir à celui qui lui avait toujours apporté son soutien donnait mauvaise conscience à Harry. Seulement, le jeune homme ne pouvait définitivement pas se résoudre à révéler ce qu'il avait fait pour obtenir cet emprunt.

Comme le lui avait un jour dit Voldemort, ce qu'on ne sait pas ne nous fait pas de mal. Et en y repensant, il n'avait surement pas tord.

Sur cette pensée, il enfila un parka qui lui tiendrait chaud, ainsi qu'une paire de gant.

Puis, sans plus tarder, il prit la direction du rez-de-chaussée, afin de rejoindre les écuries.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains s'agitaient anormalement, tandis que ses idées et ses mots se mélangeaient confusément dans sa tête.

Séverus ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois ou il avait atteint un tel niveau de nervosité.

Pourtant, ce sentiment ne lui était pas complètement inconnu, il en avait même déjà fait l'expérience, et quelques exemples bien précis lui revinrent en mémoire.

Etant enfant, l'homme avait le cœur meurtri à l'idée de passer à l'oral devant tous ses camarades de classe qui, à l'époque, se moquaient ouvertement de lui pour l'unique plaisir de le ridiculiser. Plus tard, c'était le fait de se retrouver seul avec une fille qui l'angoissait le plus, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Sarah avec qui il avait découvert bien plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait envisagé. Au cours de sa carrière, une légère pointe d'anxiété venait parfois l'envahir avant de passer à une sérieuse transaction, ou une négociation serrée.

Aujourd'hui, il venait de frapper à la porte du 31 avenue rainbow, et il était pétrifié en pensant que dans quelques minutes, il verrait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa fille.

Sous les indications que son ex-femme lui avait explicitement communiquées par téléphone, Rogue n'eut aucun mal à trouver la propriété. Situé au cœur d'une banlieue à la fois chic et discrète, les maisons jalonnant chaque côté de la rue, faisait fortement penser aux stéréotypes même de ces demeures américaines semblant être conçues pour y accueillir la famille idéale.

Bien que l'endroit émette une image tout à fait conviviale et sécurisante, Severus ne s'y sentait pas franchement à l'aise.

Peut-être était-il trop habitué à l'aspect reculé et isolé du manoir de Lord Voldemort ? Ou était-ce peut-être lié au fait qu'il pénétrait pour la première fois en ces terres et qu'il avait besoin d'un certain temps d'adaptation ? Il sortait si rarement qu'il n'était pas bien difficile de le dépayser.

Finalement, ce fut Sarah qui vînt lui ouvrir, munie d'un fin sourire accueillant, elle l'invitât vivement à entrer pour le conduire jusqu'au salon.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme était élégamment vêtue. Son tailleur couleur bleu nuit épousait distinctement les courbes féminines de son corps. Elle portait aux pieds une paire de chaussure soigneusement cirée et dont le talon devait avoisiner les huit centimètres de long. Ses cheveux étaient fixés à l'aide d'une pince qui laissait néanmoins échapper quelques mèches auburn soulignant son visage lumineux.

Poliment, elle lui proposa une tasse de thé que Severus ne refusa pas. Prenant place dans un fauteuil situé en face de son ex-mari, elle s'empara de sa propre tasse avant de reporter toute son attention sur son invité.

- « _Je te remercie d'être venue _».

Rogue acquiesça légèrement tout en goutant une première gorgée de son breuvage chaud.

- « _Bryan travail, il ne rentrera que ce soir, mais je lui ai dit que tu serais ici cet après midi_ ». Informa Sarah.

- « _Et qu'en est-il de Nelly ? Lui as-tu dis que je venais aujourd'hui ?_ » Questionna l'homme avec une certaine impatience.

- « _Oui, bien sûr. Elle avait l'air plutôt étonné lorsque je lui ai appris la nouvelle, je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une réelle rencontre_ ». Confia la jeune femme en reposant sa tasse. « _Enfin, si tu souhaites toujours la voir elle est en haut dans sa chambre. Si tu veux je peux venir avec toi, mais en toute franchise je crois qu'il est préférable que vous soyez seul pour discuter_ ».

- « _Je le crois aussi_ ». Fit Séverus en se levant.

Sarah esquissa un faible sourire.

- « _Après l'escalier, c'est la troisième porte à droite_ ». Indiqua-t-elle. « _Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas_ ».

Sur ses paroles, la jeune femme quitta la pièce, laissant son ex-époux, seul.

Du coin de l'œil, ce dernier avisa l'escalier en bois clair menant au second étage. Lentement, il commença à le gravir, tandis que dans sa poitrine, il ne contrôlait plus les battements frénétiques provenant de son cœur.

En réalité, Séverus craignait une mauvaise réaction de la part de sa fille. Il ne savait même pas comment l'aborder. Après tout, que pourrait dire un père à son enfant après tant d'années d'absence ?

Quelles étaient les mots ou l'attitude la mieux convenue pour une telle situation ?

Tel que son ex femme l'avait décrit, en haut de l'escalier se trouvait un large corridor dont trois portes se succédaient sur la droite. Pas franchement rassuré, Rogue marcha néanmoins jusqu'à la dernière d'entre elles qui était légèrement entre ouverte.

Par pur respect, il toqua d'une frappe à la fois prononcée et concise pour du moins, signaler sa présence.

Toutefois, il n'eut aucune réponse, aussi se décida-t-il à pousser davantage la porte pour entrer.

La chambre était de forme rectangulaire, plutôt spacieuse pour une jeune fille, et très lumineuse par ces couleurs.

Rogue l'examina du regard.

A sa droite, il y avait un bureau faisant office de secrétaire. En face, une coiffeuse était située à côté d'un lit à baldaquin en fer forgé et dont les voilages arborait une sublime teinte ambrée prenant de temps à autre un aspect doré au contact du soleil.

Il y avait aux murs de nombreuses photographies que l'homme observa avec attention. Il reconnu sur l'une d'entre elle, Sarah, qui arborait un chaleureux sourire lui saillant à merveille. Sur cette image, elle était en présence d'un homme que Séverus ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il devina être Bryan, l'actuel compagnon de son ex-femme.

Ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir un peu prés son âge. Il possédait une carrure similaire à la sienne, une chevelure noire qui laissait entrevoir quelques cheveux blancs au niveau des tempes. Des yeux d'un bleu océanique, et une peau légèrement bronzé.

En toute honnêteté, Séverus songea que cet homme et son ex-femme formait un couple très harmonieux.

Poussé par la curiosité, il passa ensuite à une autre photo. Sur celle-ci, trois jeunes filles dont le visage lui était inconnu, s'imposaient devant l'appareil. Surement des amis ou des copines de classe de sa fille. Supposa-t-il.

Tandis qu'il détourna quelque peu son visage, il remarqua d'emblée sur une étagère situé juste au dessus du secrétaire, une poupée de porcelaine qu'il avait autrefois acheté comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour les cinq ans de Nelly.

Il se rappelait parfaitement le jour ou il l'avait acheté, tout comme le moment ou il l'avait offert à son enfant. Cette poupée représentait tellement à ses yeux qu'en la regardant une lueur particulière s'animait dans son regard.

Ce présent était le dernier que Séverus eut acheté pour elle. Constatant qu'après tant d'année elle l'avait conservée, une sorte d'étrange sentiment de nostalgie s'éveilla chez lui.

Tout à coup, il sentit une présence, un regard braqué sur lui.

Machinalement, il se tourna pour constater qu'une petite silhouette était positionnée sur le pas de la porte, et que ces yeux le fixaient intensément.

L'espace d'un instant, Séverus fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste ou ne serais-ce que de prononcer un mot.

Immobile, il resta là à la contempler…

Elle avait gardée ses longs cheveux noirs, bien que maintenant ils ondulaient légèrement, ce qui sans l'ombre d'un doute, l'embellissait davantage. Les traits de son visage étaient restés fins, ils soulignaient une peau mâte et lisse ou nul imperfection ne venait s'y interférer. Elle portait sur elle la douceur de sa mère, et autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à identifier.

Mais, ce qui retînt le plus son attention, ce fut ces yeux qui tel l'onyx, révélait des prunelles sombre et infiniment profond.

Intérieurement, il sourit. Ce regard il le connaissait bien, c'était le sien.

S'éveillant enfin de sa torpeur, il décida de faire un premier pas en prononçant de simples mots :

- « _Bonjour, Nelly_ ».

Aucune réaction. L'homme se tendit quelque peu avant de poursuivre d'un ton qu'il voulait confiant.

- « _Je m'appel…_ »

- « _Séverus_ ». Coupa la jeune fille. « _Maman m'à dis que vous viendriez aujourd'hui_ ».

Sa voix était comme un doux murmure qui parvenait agréablement aux oreilles de Rogue.

Prudemment, Nelly fit quelque pas en direction de son père. Pas une seule fois son regard ne dévia de celui de l'homme qu'elle observait avec la plus grande attention.

Si ce n'était pas sa fille, Séverus se serait surement surpris à rougir pour son plus grand malheur !

- « _Je suis contente de pouvoir vous rencontrer_ ». Décréta la jeune fille d'un air enthousiasme. « _Ma mère m'à montrée quelques photos, mais je suppose que les images ne sont qu'une pâle copie de la réalité. Et puis, j'avais très envie de vous parler… _»

Rogue acquiesça légèrement. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'une jeune fille désire rencontrer son père, ne serais-ce que par curiosité. Toutefois, il se doutait aussi des différentes questions qui allaient émerger au cours de leur conversation. A savoir, pourquoi il n'avait pas assumé son rôle auprès de sa famille durant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas désiré la rencontrer plus tôt ? Que ressentait-il vraiment envers elle ? Un intérêt qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, ou de la simple indifférence ?

Progressivement, Séverus se jura de répondre le plus honnêtement aux demandes de sa fille. C'était un nouveau départ qui s'offrait à lui, une chance inespérée de renouer des liens avec son unique enfant.

Il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher cet instant…

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

C'était le genre d'événements auxquels il détestait participer.

Toute cette hypocrisie l'étouffait, ces sourires forcés sur leurs visages l'exaspérait, les conversations qui émergeaient de part et d'autre se ressemblaient toutes. La nourriture elle-même portait un goût fade et déplaisant dans la bouche.

Du coin de l'œil, Théodore jeta un bref regard vers celui qu'il nommé « père », et qui sans consulter son avis, l'avait traîné jusqu'à cette réception pour le moins banale et profondément ennuyeuse. Le jeune homme eut un sourire amer en constatant que son géniteur entretenait une intense conversation avec Elisabeth Spencer, qui n'était autre que la jeune femme ayant organisé cette soirée en l'honneur d'un nouveau livre qu'elle avait publié, et qui paraitrait-il, ferait fureur dans les librairies.

Soudain, la pensée douloureuse que sa mère était restée complètement seule dans cette immense maison qui était la sienne traversa l'esprit de Théo.

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que la solitude et l'absence totale d'attention n'arrangerait certainement pas l'état aussi bien physique, que mental de sa mère.

Parfois, lorsqu'il la regardait attentivement, il remarquait que l'expression se dégageant de ses yeux demeurait parfaitement impassible. Il n'y avait aucune lueur baignant son regard, aucune étincelle illuminant ses prunelles chocolat. C'était comme si, intérieurement, elle était éteinte, comme si son corps n'abritait plus aucune vie. Et plus les jours passaient, et plus son état s'aggravait…

Une bouffé de rage l'envahit.

De nouveau, le garçon regarda son père. Un air méprisable s'incrusta alors sur son visage, tandis que sous la table il contracta les poings.

Pendant qu'il riait à gorge déployé et qu'il draguait ouvertement cette idiote, sa femme oubliait peu à peu les souvenirs qui les liaient à ses proches. Sa mémoire s'effaçait au fil des jours, et bientôt la seule chose dont-elle se remémorera c'est sa grande solitude plongé dans le désespoir.

Il fit grincer sa chaise en se levant. Tout en prenant son verre entre ses doigts, il se dirigea vers le large balcon en pierre.

Plusieurs personnes y étaient déjà. Des gens qu'il connaissait brièvement et qui tout en parlant librement fumaient une cigarette à la lueur de l'astre lunaire.

Théodore ne fumait pas. D'ailleurs, l'odeur elle-même l'incommodait ou le rendait malade lorsqu'il l'inhalait trop longtemps.

L'air pensif, il s'appuya contre le rebord du balcon et admira la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

L'immeuble dans lequel il se trouvait surplomber tous les autres. Si on regardait en bas, on pouvait distinguer de petits éclairages émis par les lampes de la ville, ou encore par les voitures en mouvements qui à cette hauteur paraissaient insignifiantes.

Le jeune homme faisait tourner son verre au creux de la paume de sa main. Il cessa soudain son geste, et attrapa dans sa poche droite son téléphone portable avant de composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

L'oreille collé à l'appareil, il attendit quelques secondes avant de finalement tomber sur la messagerie. Il raccrocha pour effectuer un nouvel essai, seulement le résultat ne fut pas plus fructueux.

Déçu, Théo soupira.

- « _Ne me dites pas qu'on va à posé un lapin ? _» Questionna une voix masculine.

Instinctivement, le garçon tourna la tête vers une personne qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée, et qu'il voyait pour la toute première fois.

C'était un homme d'une grande prestance, plutôt intimidant, c'est en tout cas l'effet qu'il fit ressentir au jeune homme. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds prenant la forme des vagues échoués sur le sable fins. Il avait l'air soyeux et malgré le faible éclairage, la brillance qui s'en dégageait n'en était pas atténuée. Son regard portait en lui quelque chose d'hypnotique, bien que sa couleur ne laisse transparaître qu'un marron clair pétillant qui déboussola quelque peu Théodore.

L'homme esquissa un sourire.

- « _Vous êtes bien le fils de monsieur William Nott ?_ » Demanda-t-il bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

- « _Oui, je m'appel Théodore_ ». Confirma le jeune homme.

- « _Et bien, Théodore_ » repris l'homme d'un ton léger, « _vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup vous amuser, est-ce que je me trompe ?_ »

- « _Disons que ce genre de soirée n'est pas ma tasse de thé_ ». Formula gentiment le garçon.

- « _Dans ce cas, pourquoi être venu ?_ »

- « _Voyez-vous, Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix_ ».

L'homme esquissa un autre sourire, comprenant parfaitement ou le jeune homme voulait en venir.

- « _C'est la première fois que je vous vois, mais vous semblait connaître mon père. Vous êtes un ami à lui ?_ » Interrogea Théo un temps soit peu méfiant.

- « _Non, mais beaucoup de personnes parlent de lui, il n'est donc pas bien difficile de le connaître_ ». Expliqua l'inconnu. « _En fait, je dirige moi aussi un cabinet d'avocat, excepté que le mien se trouve aux Etats-Unis »_

- « _Vraiment ? Je suis surpris que vous ayez choisi l'Angleterre comme destination pour vos vacances_ »

- «_ En réalité, l'idée aurait été des plus alléchantes, mais je suis ici dans le seul but de rendre visite à quelques amis. Je repars dans une semaine, mais d'ici là j'espère ne pas revenir les mains vides _».

- « _Que voulez-vous dire par là ?_ » Questionna soudainement le garçon, étonné de faire lui-même la conversation à un inconnu.

- « _Depuis que j'ai créé ma propre affaire, cette dernière à pris beaucoup d'ampleur, et aujourd'hui je possède l'un des plus importants cabinets d'avocats d'Amérique. Comme vous devez vous en douter, j'ai en mon sein de très bon éléments que j'ai parfois moi-même formé. Mais ce que je recherche à présent c'est du sang neuf. J'ai besoin de personne ayant la tête sur les épaules, qui sachent analyser clairement une situation et qui n'aient pas peur da travailler avec rigueur. Si je devais résumer je dirais, une personne comme vous _». Conclu l'homme.

- « _Je ne sais pas qui vous à renseigné, mais je ne suis absolument pas quelqu'un qui se distingue par son travail_ ». Répondit Théodore en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

- « _C'est parce que vous le faite pour quelqu'un que vous haïssez. Sinon je sais que vous êtes très talentueux. Vous pourriez l'être davantage si seulement on vous accordez un peu plus d'attention au lieu de lancer des éloges à votre père_ ».

Un sourire sincère apparu sur le visage du jeune homme.

- « _Comment vous avez-dis que vous vous appeliez déjà ?_ »

- « _Je n'ai rien dis du tout_ » Contredis l'homme. « _Mais nous devrions trouver un meilleur moment pour discuter. Tenez_ » Dit-Il en lui donnant sa carte. « _Si jamais vous envisager une perspective d'avenir qui ne manifeste pas d'être aux crochets de votre père, faites-le moi savoir. Cependant, n'oubliez pas que je ne suis là qu'une semaine, alors tachez de ne pas réfléchir trop longtemps, monsieur Nott_ ».

Sur ses dernières paroles, l'homme s'éclipsa, laissant le garçon de nouveau seul.

Théodore reporta subitement son attention sur la carte qu'il détenait entre ses mains. Il s'attarda alors sur le nom de l'homme :

_Grindelwald _

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Quand Voldemort et les autres revinrent au manoir, il était l'heure de dîner.

L'obscurité avait déjà envahi les cieux, tandis qu'un léger vent glacial soufflait depuis prêt d'une heure.

Par endroit, il était difficile d'y voir quoi se soit à cause de cet épais brouillard qui c'était si soudainement élevé. A cause de ces mauvaises conditions, la limousine avait été retardée de plusieurs minutes, ce qui avait profondément agacé le Lord qui détestait attendre plus que nécessaire.

Rowle Thorfin, qui n'était autre que le cuisinier attitré au manoir de Voldemort, avait préparé pour ce soir un velouté d'asperge qui serait servi en entrée. Le repas comporterait un filet de sol à la vapeur accompagné de sa sauce au vin blanc, et enfin, il avait préparé une tarte aux myrtilles pour le dessert.

En général, le Lord les appréciait beaucoup. A force de cuisiner pendant plusieurs années pour le même employeur, Thorfin avait appris à connaître les goûts du maître des lieux. Ce dernier ne le réprimandait jamais sur sa manière de cuisiner, car comme à chaque fois, il n'y avait pas lieu d'y mettre la moindre critique.

Aux yeux de Rowle, la gastronomie était toute sa vie. Comme beaucoup, il avait commencé à travaillé dans de petits restaurants maigrement connu. Puis, ses talents culinaires l'avaient mené vers des postes plus prestigieux. Mais ce que l'homme voulait avant tout c'était créer ses propres recettes, innover dans la façon de mélanger les saveurs, être son propre chef.

Un jour, il avait rencontré Lord Voldemort. A l'époque, son patron faisait déjà beaucoup parler de lui. On le décrivait comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent, de charismatique, et bien trop jeune pour détenir une aussi importante société.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Thorfin croyait en celui qui deviendrait son futur employeur. Voldemort lui avait promis qu'il pourrait faire ce que bon lui semblait, à la condition qu'il travail sous ses ordres, et qu'il lui prépare des plats qu'il devrait lui-même élaborer. Le défi ne faisait pas peur à l'homme, c'est pourquoi il le releva.

Par chance, le Lord était satisfait des initiatives que son chef cuisinier prenait. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait initié à la cuisine française, qu'aujourd'hui, il ne savait se passer.

Même si avec les années Thorfin avait appris que son patron était loin d'être un model de vertu, il y avait néanmoins une chose sur laquelle il n'avait jamais eu à ce plaindre. C'est le respect qu'avait le Lord pour son travail.

Tandis que les convives commencèrent à s'installer, Voldemort alla se changer avant de passer à table.

L'homme était fier. Sa société était enfin achevé, et son nouveau personnel était presque au complet.

Il était certain que Lucius Malfoy serait le candidat idéal pour diriger correctement les opérations. Il aurait très bien pu choisir Séverus, seulement il avait aussi besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ses affaires aux manoirs. D'autre part, Rogue avait l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre avec Harry, ce qui était en soi une sorte d'exploit étant donné le caractère peu social de l'homme. Si le garçon et lui parvenait à travaillait en partenariat c'était une excellente chose.

Durant le repas, il annoncerait officiellement Lucius Malfoy à la tête de sa nouvelle compagnie. Puis, il confierait à Harry son intention de le promulguer au poste qu'occupait actuellement le blondinet. De cette façon, il espérait aussi pouvoir parler au garçon d'un tout autre sujet.

En effet, il avait passé prés d'une semaine à réfléchir, et de son côté, il espérait bien que son assistant avait fait de même, parce qu'il était grand temps de mettre certaine choses au point qui exigeait entre eux une sérieuse conversation.

Une fois changé, Voldemort quitta ses appartements, et emprunta l'escalier menant tout droit au rez-de-chaussée. De là, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger ou tout le monde l'attendait pour débuter l'entrée.

Cependant, alors que le Lord pris place aux côtés de Séverus, quelque chose l'intrigua. Il se tourna légèrement vers l'homme aux cheveux sombres, et demanda :

- « _Harry n'est pas encore là ?_ »

- « _Une domestique est partie frapper à sa chambre. Il a sans doute dû s'assoupir, ou tout simplement oublier l'heure_ ». Supposa Rogue.

Voldemort acquiesça légèrement tout en signalant qu'on pouvait servir les entrées.

La domestique qui était partie à la recherche du garçon revînt finalement dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le Lord et ils échangèrent tous deux quelques mots avant que le maître des lieux ne fronce les sourcils.

Soudain, le silence se fit.

- « _Il y a un problème, my Lord ?_ » Demanda Narcissia avec beaucoup de prévenance.

- « _Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait aperçu Harry aujourd'hui ?_ » Questionna l'homme.

Un nouveau silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se manifeste sans grande conviction.

- « _Moi, je l'ai vu partir en milieu d'après-midi. Il a pris un cheval pour aller se balader dans la forêt, je crois _». Fit Greyback.

- « _Mais il est revenu depuis, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Interrogea le Lord.

Fenrir avala sa salive.

- « _En fait… je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas été vérifier les écuries, je comptai le faire après le repas et…_ »

- « _Imbécile_ ». Siffla Voldemort en se levant. « _Séverus, vient avec moi_ ». Ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant du groupe.

- « _Qu'allez-vous faire ?_ » Demanda Rogue.

Son patron soupira.

- « _Allez le chercher. Il ne connaît pas bien la forêt et avec ce brouillard ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit tout bonnement perdu. Le fait qu'il fasse noir ne va pas arranger les choses, on va prendre des torches_ ».

- « _bien _» Approuva Séverus.

- « _J'espère seulement qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé de grave. L'idiot, il n'aurait pas dû partir seul !_ » Murmura le Lord.

L'espace d'un instant, Rogue trouva l'expression de son patron assez étrange, voire méconnaissable.

Prenant des lampes et de quoi se couvrir, les deux hommes partirent à la recherche du garçon qu'ils espéraient tous deux rapidement trouver…


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

* * *

**Hello !**

**Vous allez bien? Est oui ceci est un nouveau chapitre ! Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne pense pas que je pourrais pubier le chapitre 24 dans deux semaines car tout simplement je vais être débordé ! Pour me rattrapper, je vous ai écrit cette fois-ci un chapitre à rallonge (bon je sais c'est une maigre consolation mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement). **

**Comme d'habitude j'ai été trés sensible à chacun de vos commentaires et je vous remercie énormément ! **

**Je ne vais blablater plus longtemps, donc voici la suite de cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**

Les températures étaient loin d'être clémentes. Chaque fois qu'ils expiraient, des volutes de fumées blanche se formaient avant de se dissiper dans les airs.

Le bois était humide, il avait comme une senteur de terre fraîche dans l'atmosphère. Les ténèbres recouvraient intégralement le ciel ou nulles étoiles ne venaient l'égailler, à part une demi-lune qui disparaissait de temps à autre derrière les nuages sombres.

Ils avaient beau crier, personne ne leur répondaient, si ce n'est que le vent ou encore les bruits de la nature.

Grâce aux lampes poussées à une luminosité maximale, ils arrivaient quand même à distinguer les formes et les mouvements à travers la forte brume. Cependant, aucune silhouette ne s'était présentée à eux, la forêt elle-même paraissait déserte.

Depuis quelques minutes, un silence mortuaire s'était installé, et ce calme avant la tempête ne présageait rien de bon.

- Il faudrait demander des renforts. Suggéra Séverus. Cet endroit est vaste, il faut recouvrir le maximum de terrain si on veut avoir une chance de le retrouver.

Voldemort acquiesça.

- Tu as raison. Nous allons prévenir tout le personnel du manoir. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne réponde pas, il à dû arriver quelque…

Soudain, l'homme se tut, l'oreille aux aguets.

- Que se passe-t-il…

- Chut ! Tu n'entends pas? Demanda le Lord.

A son tour, Rogue tendis l'oreille. Il chercha ce que son patron avait bien pu entendre quand un bruit l'interpella.

Le son était vague, lointain, mais il se rapprochait peu à peu.

Voldemort sembla le reconnaître, mais ce n'est que lorsque le bruit devînt plus distinctif que l'homme en fût certain.

Il s'agissait en effet d'un cheval galopant à toute vitesse à travers la forêt.

A présent, les deux hommes pouvaient l'entendre très clairement comme si l'animal était tout prêt d'eux.

De loin, Séverus perçu une forme blanche se diriger tout droit vers lui. Il s'écarta à temps pour laisser passer la créature qui semblait terriblement agitée.

Aucun doute, c'était Mirage.

Toutefois, celle-ci était seule. Ou le cavalier avait-il bien pu passer?

C'est la question que se posa Voldemort tout en se dirigeant vers la jument. D'un geste ferme, Il attrapa les reines pour immobiliser l'animal qui commença à se calmer face à la présence rassurante de son maître.

- Elle à dû nous voir ou nous entendre de loin pour accourir jusqu'ici. S'éleva la voix de Rogue en s'approchant du Lord.

- Je suis sûr qu'Harry se trouve dans les parages. Décréta ce dernier. Tu vas quand même aller chercher du renfort, Séverus. Et une fois que tu seras au manoir prévient aussi un médecin. Si Harry ne répond pas et que Mirage est avec nous, alors c'est qu'il doit-être blessé, évanoui ou que sais-je encore… Dans ce genre de situation, Je préfère être trop prudent que pas assez.

Séverus acquiesça face aux dires de son patron avant de se hâter de rejoindre le manoir.

De son côté, Voldemort monta sur le dos de Mirage qui semblait avoir recouvert son calme. Il la fit avancer en lui donnant un léger coup de talon sans toutefois la diriger. Il espérait ainsi que de lui-même l'animal le conduirait peut-être à Harry.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sentit l'impatience le gagner et une pointe d'irritation le submerger.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il y a toujours une cause à effet, Voldemort devait reconnaître que s'il était en ce moment même désappointé, c'est parce qu'il était surtout inquiet.

C'est étrange, pensa-t-il de ressentir ce genre d'émotions pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le pire, c'est l'ignorance. Songea-t-il. C'est dans ces moments précis qu'on réalise que tout notre pouvoir, tout notre savoir, et toutes nos richesses ne nous servent pas à grand-chose.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis longtemps, la vulnérabilité…

Il sentait en lui-même quelque chose l'atteindre, le pressé. Et il détestait ressentir ça.

Tandis que sa lampe rasait toujours les environs, il aperçu un détail qui ne collait pas avec le reste du paysage.

En s'approchant, il découvrit un corps étendu à même le sol, inerte.

Instinctivement, il descendit du cheval pour rejoindre la forme gisant au sein des branches et feuilles mortes.

- Harry. Fit le Lord en tapotant le visage. Harry, est-ce que m'entends?

Aucune réaction. Ce n'était pas très bon signe, mais il était peu être juste assommé?

Il passa sans brusquerie une main derrière sa tête tout en fronçant les sourcils. Ses doigts venaient de toucher quelque chose d'humide, et il redoutait presque de savoir ce que c'était.

Doucement, il redéposa la tête du garçon contre le sol et vînt éclairer l'une de ses mains à l'aide de la lampe.

Aussitôt, il grimaça.

Le bout de ses doigts étaient couvert de sang.

Plus loin, des voix s'élevaient. A travers la noirceur de la forêt l'homme distingua plusieurs points lumineux provenant certainement de lampes similaires à la sienne.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la silhouette du jeune homme qu'il souleva avec une infinie précaution.

- Surtout Harry, accroche-toi. Murmura-t-il.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Lorsque le repas fut servi à la table familiale, l'odeur du curry arriva désagréablement jusqu'à ses narines.

Pourtant, il n'avait pratiquement pas mangé de la journée à part un sandwich qu'il avait rapidement savouré dans le train. Par ailleurs, les plats préparés par sa mère étaient généralement bons et appétissants. Alors, pourquoi cette soudaine aversion?

Par-dessus son assiette, Collin observa ses parents ainsi que son petit frère s'échanger quelques banalités tout en commençant leur repas.

Sans grande conviction, il prit sa fourchette en main et piqua à l'aide de cette dernière un morceau de viande qu'il fit l'effort de manger.

Jusqu'ici la nourriture ne l'avait jamais dégouté. Il lui était parfois arrivé d'abuser de bonnes choses et de ne plus vouloir en manger durant quelques jours, mais jamais il n'avait difficile avec la nourriture sachant trop bien que certains n'en avait même pas.

Il n'écoutait plus les discussions. Les voix, les sons lui paraissaient lointains et peu important. Sous la table, son pied s'agitait nerveusement contre le sol comme s'il avait une quelconque raison d'être anxieux alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer chez lui en compagnie de sa famille.

Petit à petit, il sentait l'impatience le gagnait.

Mais qu'attendait-il au juste?

- Tu ne mange pas, Collin? Demanda son père en constatant que l'assiette de son fils demeurait pleine.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas très faim. Répondit Collin en passant une main devant ses yeux.

- Tu n'es pas malade au moins? Fit sa mère en voulant lui toucher le front, tandis que Collin recula face à se geste soudain.

- Je crois que c'est simplement le voyage qui à dû me fatiguer. Décréta-t-il en ignorant le visage inquiet de sa mère. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu pour me reposer. Dit-il tout en reculant sa chaise pour se lever.

Rapidement, il quitta la table pour rejoindre sa chambre située au second étage.

Il ferma la porte à clé, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne pourrait entrer, et commença à fouiller la valise qu'il n'avait pas encore défaite depuis son arriver.

Energiquement, il balança derrière son épaule une série de vêtements et d'objets qu'il avait emportées avec lui, avant de trouver la petite trousse de toilette qu'il déposa sur son bureau.

Il extirpa de cette dernière plusieurs choses, dont un petit sachet de poudre blanche que lui avait procuré Drago Malfoy une semaine plus tôt.

Collin demeura quelque instant immobile tout en observant la substance qu'il détenait entre ses mains.

Peu sûr de lui, le garçon ouvrit le sachet et disposa la poudre en ligne, avant de l'inhaler par voie nasale à l'aide d'une paille.

Au bout de deux minutes à peine, il sentit une sensation de chaleur et d'apaisement s'insinuer agréablement en lui, tandis que l'anxiété disparaissait au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Tandis qu'il ferma les yeux, il sentait qu'intérieurement son cœur était aussi meurtri.

Le garçon avait beau essayer de se rassurer, il savait qu'à l'instant même ou il avait cédé à cette faiblesse, c'était un long chemin vers l'obscurité qui s'amorçait…

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Quand Harry reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il ressentit ce fut la chaleur et cette sensation de sécurité l'envelopper tout entier.

Lentement, il commença à remuer les paupières, tandis qu'un élancement au niveau de sa tête le ramena à la réalité. Plus difficilement, il tenta de remuer ses doigts qu'il sentit immédiatement engourdis, tout comme ses membres inférieurs qui semblaient crier de douleur.

Etant inconscient, Harry ne parvenait plus à se rappeler combien de temps il avait passé dans la forêt, ni ce qui lui était arrivé après.

Pourtant, en jugé par son état physique, son corps lui se souvenait parfaitement des brûlures provoquées par le vent mordant de l'hiver, et de cette blessure à la tête qu'il s'était sûrement fait en chutant de sa monture.

Prenant appui sur ses coudes, il se redressa quelque peu.

Le regard flou, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours tout en essayant de rassembler ses idées.

Il faisait plutôt clair dehors ce qui prouvait qu'il était resté assommé un long moment. Un feu ronflait doucement dans la cheminée, émettant une intense chaleur que quiconque auraient qualifiés d'étouffante, mais qui paraissait plaire au jeune homme.

Alors que son esprit regagnait peu à peu la pleine maîtrise de ses facultés, le jeune homme s'aperçu subitement de deux choses.

La première, c'est qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Et la deuxième, c'est qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de Lord Voldemort.

Cette seconde constatation traîna quelques secondes dans ses pensées avant qu'une nouvelle vague de souffrance ne le tiraille. Machinalement, Harry porta ses doigts jusqu'à la plaie qui ne saignai plus, et qui sans qu'il ne le sache, avait été préalablement désinfectée avant d'être soigneusement refermée.

Finalement, il se redressa jusqu'au bout du lit tout en faisant une grimace pour chaque mouvements qu'il dû effectuer. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté avant d'allonger le bras pour attraper la paire de lunettes posé sur la table de chevet.

Par chance, cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir subi de dommages. Les branches n'avaient pas été tordues, et le verre qu'il avait dû remplacer à de nombreuses reprises n'avait pas été fissuré.

Ayant recouvert une vue normal, Harry s'enquit de regarder l'heure affiché sur une pendule à l'opposé du mûr. Il écarquilla subitement les yeux en voyant très clairement les aiguilles indiquer midi et demi.

En toute franchise, il ne pensait pas être resté inconscient aussi longtemps. Le coup qu'il c'était fait à la tête l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne l'aurait songé.

Désormais, il s'abstiendrait de partir seul à l'aventure dans des conditions météorologique aussi déraisonnable, est puis il faudrait également qu'il reprenne quelques leçons d'équitations qui seraient loin d'être superflu !

Il entendit tout à coup la poignée provenant de la porte d'entrée se tourner. Celle-ci laissa passer le maître des lieux dont les yeux couleurs pourpre captèrent d'emblée les prunelles du plus jeune.

- Ah, Harry, tu es enfin réveillé. Prononça l'homme sur un air soulagé.

Il s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de ce dernier.

- Comment te sens-tu? Demanda-t-il, doucement.

- Disons que c'est loin d'être la grande forme. Décréta le garçon d'une voix enrouée. J'ai des courbatures partout et un affreux mal de tête, mais je suppose que ça passera.

- J'ai contacté un médecin hier soir. Informa le Lord. Il m'à certifié que tu n'avais rien de cassé, ni de foulé, par contre il à dû te recoudre. La blessure que tu avais à la tête n'étais pas grave en soi, mais il y avait quand même pas mal de sang. Ce médecin t'à également prescris certains médicaments, notamment un pour les douleurs ou la fièvre. Si jamais tu sens que ça ne va pas mieux surtout dis le-moi, je connais une très bonne clinique à Plymouth.

Harry acquiesça légèrement, tandis que son patron poursuivi sur sa lancée :

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Les chutes à cheval peuvent causer des blessures irréversibles. A l'avenir, il faut vraiment que tu sois plus prudent, Harry.

- Je voulais simplement faire une balade, je ne pensais pas que les choses tourneraient aussi mal. Murmura le garçon.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans la forêt?

- Je…je voulais rentrer mais je n'étais plus certain du chemin inverse. Et pour ne rien arranger le brouillard à commencé à s'installer en même temps que le soleil déclinait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Mirage est partit au galop tout à coup, je n'arrivais plus à la contrôler et quand elle à sautée au dessus d'un tronc d'arbre qui était déraciné, j'ai perdu l'équilibre. J'ai dû me cogner quelque part et je me suis évanoui.

- A part Greyback, personne ne savait ou tu étais. J'ai demandé à Severus de m'accompagner pour te rechercher. Je t'ais retrouvé étendu à terre, ta tête avait heurter une pierre. Tu risque d'avoir mal plusieurs jours maintenant, mais les cachés devraient atténués la douleur.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. La tête baissée, il se sentait gênée, voir quelque peu honteux.

Une fois de plus, il s'était placé dans une situation délicate, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Voldemort avait raison en lui disant d'être plus prudent, après tout il aurait très bien pu être paralysé à cause de la chute. Est bien que sa blessure à la tête ne soit que superficielle, elle aurait très bien pu provoquer une commotion, ou dans le pire des cas, le tuer sur le coup.

Parfois, Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas prédestinée à mourir jeune?

En résumé, il avait failli mourir noyé à cause de son cousin Dudley, puis renversé par la limousine de son patron, et hier encore il avait échappé au pouvoir attractif de la grande faucheuse.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que sa bonne étoile ne lui fasse pas un jour défaut !

Silencieux, Voldemort regardait attentivement les expressions s'imprimaient sur le visage du jeune homme. Son teint arborait une couleur plus pâle que d'habitude, et malgré les nombreuses heures qu'il avait passé dans ce lit, il paraissait encore fatigué.

Soudain, il leva une de ses mains pour caresser délicatement la joue du garçon. Harry ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Contrairement à la plupart des hommes, les mains du Lord étaient fines et agréablement douces, un peu comme celle d'une femme ce qui était plutôt inattendu chez un individu tel que lui.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger? Demanda-t-il à l'encontre de son jeune employé.

Harry secoua négativement de la tête.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

Voldemort eut l'espace d'un instant une moue contrariée.

- Il va pourtant falloir manger quelque chose, Harry. Ce n'est pas bon de rester le vendre vide, surtout dans ton état. Si tu veux, je peux demander qu'on te prépare une assiette de fruits, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Qu'en dis-tu?

Conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se priver de nourriture, le garçon acquiesça.

Durant quelques minutes, le Lord s'absenta. Puis, il revînt aussitôt dans la pièce muni d'un verre d'eau à la main droite, et de deux cachets dans l'autre.

- Tient, ça c'est pour ton mal de crâne. Se justifia-t-il en tendant au jeune homme les médicaments.

- Merci. Répondit Harry.

Il avala les cachets ainsi sa boisson d'un trait. A cause de la chaleur qui régnait, il avait la gorge terriblement sèche, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de bouger pour aller se rafraichir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Les muscles de son corps se contractaient à chacun de ses mouvements, comme s'il avait fourni un effort conséquent.

- J'ai demandais qu'on t'amène un plateau. Je pense que tu devrais reprendre un peu d'énergie avec des fruits, mais aujourd'hui il faudra avant tout du repos.

Intérieurement, le garçon esquissa un bref sourire.

L'attitude de son patron l'amusait quelque peu. Il était certain qu'avec une autre personne de ce manoir, il n'agirait pas de la même manière. D'ailleurs, aurait-il seulement pris la peine d'apporter des médicaments ou de s'enquérir de l'état de santé d'un de ses employés?

Harry en doutait fort.

- Comment se fait-il que je sois dans votre chambre? Interrogea-t-il soudainement.

Cette question paru surprendre le Lord qui ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Je t'ai amené ici parce que tu étais complètement gelé, et que contrairement à la tienne ma chambre possède une cheminée qui avait déjà grandement chauffée la pièce quand je t'y ai déposé.

Harry jeta à son patron un regard plutôt perplexe.

Comprenant parfaitement les pensées du garçon, Voldemort se sentit obligé de préciser :

- Je n'ai pas agi ainsi en ayant une quelconque arrière pensée. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas passé la nuit ici.

A cet instant, Harry était persuadé que le Lord ne mentait pas. Quelque chose lui disait même qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir, si ce n'est le fait que ses yeux laissaient transparaitre de légères cernes.

Quelqu'un frappa à l'entrée. Voldemort ordonna à celui ou celle d'entrer.

Immédiatement, Harry reconnue la personne, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'un pas feutré et déposa le plateau qu'elle portait tout prés du jeune homme qui la gratifia d'un charmant sourire avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse.

De nouveau seul avec le Lord, Harry reporta son attention sur les différents assortiments de fruits qu'on avait préparés et soigneusement disposés au sein de son assiette.

- Quand tu auras terminé pose le plateau sur le côté, Alice reviendra le chercher tout à l'heure. Décréta son patron. Et si tu as besoin d'autre chose n'hésite pas à le lui dire. Moi, je dois aller voir Lucius, nous avons encore certains détails à régler. Dit-il tout en se levant. Je repasserai te voir ce soir.

Sur ces mots, il détourna la tête s'apprêtant à regagner son bureau.

Cependant, Harry le retînt en agrippant une de ses manches.

Il ancra son regard d'un vert mélancolique dans les prunelles insondables du Lord.

- Merci…d'être venu me chercher. Murmura-t-il d'un air reconnaissant.

Il laissa tomber sa main sur le lit, tandis que Voldemort hocha légèrement de la tête avant de quitter à contre cœur la chambre.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Il marchait au travers d'un large vestibule jalonné de fines colonnes couleur beige, conçues dans un style grecque. Les lumières disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce révélait un aspect à la fois doux et tamiser du lieu.

En réalité, même si le maître de ce domaine ne venait qu'une ou deux fois par an, la propriété demeurait toujours élégante et conviviale. Bien entendu, le mérite revenait uniquement aux nombreuses personnes payées à cet effet qui l'entretenait pour qu'au fil du temps elle ne puisse se détériorer.

Il serait dommage vraiment dommage qu'une aussi charmante demeure ne tombe en ruine comme c'était souvent le cas lorsque les propriétaires étaient trop négligeant, ou tout simplement trop idiot…

Un air musical envahissait l'atmosphère.

Chaque pas qu'il effectuait rendait les sons plus distincts, et plus captivants aussi.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas amateur de ce type de musique, il devait avouer qu'il n'y avait rien de déplaisant à l'entendre. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il écouterait volontiers tous les jours.

Il arriva finalement devant une double porte en bois qui débouchait sur un salon circulaire.

Respectueusement, il frappa avant d'entrer.

Tout comme le reste de la demeure, cette pièce arborait des couleurs douces et chaleureuses.

Balayant le salon du regard, l'homme s'arrêta lorsqu'il distingua une silhouette assise sur l'un des fauteuils disposés en arc-de-ciel autour d'une table basse. De là ou il était situé, il était difficile de voir le visage de l'homme quelque peu dissimulé sous une masse de cheveux blonds bouclés.

Presque Aussitôt, il alla le rejoindre, se plaçant ainsi dans son champ de vision.

- Monsieur…

Ce dernier leva une main, intimant par ce geste à son vis-à-vis de se taire. La musique qui s'élevait dans les airs devînt plus soutenue, plus profonde et l'homme se laissa temporairement emporter par le rythme envoutant que cette œuvre lui inspirait.

Lorsque l'intensité du morceau retomba, il se tourna vers son invité et lui tendit un sourire.

- C'est très beau, n'est-ce pas? Questionna-t-il, bien que la tournure de sa phrase prenait le ton d'une affirmation. J'adore Bach. Poursuivit-il en baissant quelque peu la musique à l'aide d'une télécommande.

- Mais je t'en pris Vladimir, assied-toi. L'invita Grindelwald. Tu veux boire quelque chose, peut-être?

- Non, merci. Je suis venu vous amener les documents complémentaires que vous m'aviez demandé.

- Ah oui, tu peux les poser là. Fit l'homme en esquissant un vague mouvement désignant la table basse.

Lentement, il se leva jusqu'à un petit meuble pour en sortir une bouteille de vin rouge qu'il déboucha sans encombre, avant d'en versé une quantité raisonnable dans un verre à pied.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien boire? Insista l'homme en se tournant de nouveau vers son interlocuteur.

- Certain. Lui affirma celui-ci, tandis que Grindelwald regagna son fauteuil.

- Alors dis-moi, comment cela se passe-t-il avec nos jeunes recrus? Demanda le maître des lieux.

- Sur les trois que nous avions désignés, j'ai réussi à en convaincre deux.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Décréta Gellert en portant son verre à ses lèvres qui dégageait un subtil arôme de cassis et de cèdre. Le dernier n'est pas intéressé, pourquoi?

- Raison familiale. Ses proches ne veulent pas quitter le pays.

- Oh, c'est fort dommage. Murmura l'homme.

- Et de votre côté, avez-vous réussi à vous entretenir avec le fils Nott? S'enquit Vladimir.

- Est bien, nous nous sommes parlés qu'un court moment, mais je crois sans me tromper avoir attisé sa curiosité.

- Vous savez, comme je vous l'ais dit c'est un garçon très brillant, seulement je doute qu'il aura le cran nécessaire de faire face à son père. Je connais bien William, jamais il n'acceptera que son fils unique aille travailler aux Etats-Unis. Et si Théodore décide d'aller à l'encontre de ses vœux, je suis persuadé qu'il n'hésitera pas à le déshériter.

- Tu veux dire que ce garçon est animé par l'appât du gain? S'étonna le plus vieux.

- Est bien, tout ce qu'il possède lui provient directement de son père. Répondit Vladimir. Comprenez que s'il décide de partir, il devra laisser tous ses biens derrière lui. Seul le salaire qu'il gagne chaque mois lui reviendra, enfin en espérant qu'il n'ait pas tout dépensé bien entendu. Il faut aussi savoir que ce garçon tien beaucoup à sa mère, et il se trouve qu'elle est malade. Il serait étonnant qu'il la laisse seule en Angleterre.

- Je serais arranger ça. Trancha le maître des lieux. Si jamais il ne prend pas contact avec moi, c'est toi qui seras chargé de le trouver pour convenir d'une rencontre. Etant donné que tu travail encore avec lui, je pense que tu seras trouver les arguments nécessaire pour le convaincre, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien entendu, monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait ! Conclu l'homme.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Installé confortablement au fond d'un lit qui n'était pas le sien, et qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas quitté de la journée, Harry avait décidé de faire passer le temps en faisant un peu de littérature.

N'ayant pas la force de dessiner, de marcher, et n'ayant aucun plaisir à regarder la télévision, il décida momentanément d'entreprendre la lecture d'un des livres que le Lord possédait au sein d'une petite bibliothèque, installé non loin du lit.

Les cachets qu'il avait ingurgités au midi c'étaient révélés plutôt efficaces. La douleur intense au niveau de sa tête avait pratiquement disparu, tout comme les courbatures qui affaiblissaient l'intégralité de son corps.

Par contre, il devait avouer que même s'il se sentait mieux, il avait l'impression d'être quelque peu lymphatique. Probablement un effet secondaire des médicaments. Se dit-il.

Harry n'était pas souvent malade, et lorsque cela lui arrivait, généralement, il guérissait vite. Au moins, il n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa santé, ce qui n'était sûrement pas le cas de tout le monde ! Il était certes fragile en apparence, voir quelque peu vulnérable, mais les défenses immunitaires de son organisme étaient parfaitement résistants à toute tentatives d'intrusions hostiles !

Tout en finissant son chapitre, il rejeta sa tête en arrière en se frottant doucement les yeux. Comment était-il possible d'être aussi fatigué lorsqu'on ne fait strictement rien de sa journée?

C'est la question que se posa le jeune homme en observant pensivement le ciel s'assombrir lentement à travers la baie situé juste au-dessus de lui.

Il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'aller prendre une douche, ni d'aller s'habiller. Songea-t-il. En fin de compte, le port du pyjama même toute la journée, lui convenait aisément. Au moins, il était à l'aise !

Cependant, une chose le tracassait. Qui avait bien pu le changer?

En juger par le pyjama légèrement trop grand dont-il était vêtît, il en déduisit que ce dernier devait appartenir au Lord. Bien que la couleur immaculé ne corresponde pas vraiment aux goûts de l'homme, il y avait fort à parier que se soit lui qui l'ait dévêtit de ses affaires sales.

Immédiatement, Harry chassa de son esprit la pensée de cette scène plus qu'embarrassante.

Ce n'était pas comme si Voldemort ne l'avait jamais vu nu, mais le fait qu'à ce moment précis il était inconscient et que le Lord pu à loisir le regarder, le mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

De la main gauche, il referma le livre, notant mentalement à quel chapitre il c'était arrêté, puis il le posa sur la table de chevet en espérant que son patron ne serait pas contrarié qu'il l'eut emprunté.

Il posa sa tête contre l'oreiller tout en serrant la couverture prés de lui. Ses yeux le brulaient, et une envie irrémédiable de les fermer s'imposa à lui. Il laissa ses pensées et son esprit s'en aller loin pour le conduire jusqu'aux abîmes profonde du sommeil…

* * *

Un bruit sourd l'interpella.

Sans brusquerie, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, laissant un amas de vert se révéler dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Il passa une main devant ses yeux, tandis que son corps se redressa.

- Je ne t'ais pas réveillé, j'espère? Lui parvînt une voix.

Harry tourna son visage vers l'homme qui était debout prés de la cheminée, et qui n'était autre que Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier jeta une autre bûche dans le feu, craignant qu'une seule ne soit pas suffisante pour le restant de la soirée.

- Quel heure est-il? Demanda le garçon, l'esprit encore embrumé.

- Un peu plus de Vingt heure. Lui répondit le Lord en s'emparant d'un plateau qu'il avait préalablement mis de côté. Tiens, je pense que c'est encore chaud. Fit-il en le déposant sur les genoux du jeune homme qui se pinça la lèvre inférieure en voyant tant de nourriture qu'il ne pourrait absorber.

- Je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça. Murmura-t-il.

Voldemort fit transparaître un sourire amusé.

- Figure-toi que c'est Narcissia qui à composé le plateau, moi je ne fais que transmettre. Mais visiblement, elle à peur que tu ne te nourrisses pas à ta faim. Rigola-t-il.

A son tour, Harry esquissa un sourire en pensant à la jeune femme.

- C'est vraiment une délicate attention. Je la remercierai quand je la croiserai.

- Si tu veux, lui dit son patron. Mais en attendant tu ferais de manger sinon tout va refroidir, et je pense que se sera moins appétissant.

Sans dire un mot, Harry acquiesça en dédaignant la fourchette posée à droite de son plateau. Il commença par goûter à la purée qu'il trouva sans grand étonnement, des plus onctueuses. Puis, il savoura quelques morceaux de viandes, ainsi que des légumes à la fois fondants et croquants.

- Tu sais, commença le Lord après un moment de silence. J'ai nommé Lucius Malfoy à la tête de ma nouvelle société. C'est un des hommes en qui j'ai le plus confiance et qui travail pour moi depuis plus longtemps que n'importe qui, même Séverus. Ajouta-t-il, bien qu'il ait beaucoup de respect pour le travail de ce dernier. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Je voulais te dire que je songe très sérieusement à toi pour remplacer Lucius.

Harry releva ses yeux vers son patron, mais n'émis aucun commentaire. Cette annonce ne l'étonnait pas vraiment puisque Séverus lui en avait déjà fait part. Mais peut-être que le Lord n'était pas au courant qu'il le savait déjà? Peut-être voulait-il l'annoncer lui-même?

- Normalement, poursuivit l'homme. La plupart des gens diraient que tu es bien trop jeune pour un poste comme celui-ci, mais je sais par expérience que l'âge n'est pas toujours un facteur décisif. Par ailleurs, il faut savoir que si tu accepte tu auras l'avantage d'être mieux rémunéré, cependant tu auras aussi plus de responsabilité, de travail et sans doute plus d'heure à effectuer. C'est une place à la fois prestigieuse et très prenante. C'est pourquoi, tu dois bien réfléchir.

- Bien, j'y réfléchirai. Assura le garçon.

- Il y autre chose que je dois te dire. Compléta le Lord. Si je te confis ce poste, j'attends un investissement complet sur une période durable. Pour être plus clair, je n'accepterai pas que tu prennes cette place si ce n'est que pour y rester cinq mois et demi, bien que je sache pertinemment que tel était l'une des clauses de notre contrat. A toi de voir si tu veux-la modifier ou non.

- Pourquoi le voudrais-je? Questionna simplement, Harry.

Voldemort sentait que le ton du garçon était devenu rude. Cependant, il n'y prêta pas attention et déclara posément :

- Ce que je te propose est une chance inouïe qui ne se représentera pas une deuxième fois, tu en es conscient?

Harry se cala un peu plus au fond du lit et croisa les bras tout en regardant son patron droit dans les yeux.

- Je reconnais qu'il s'agit d'une offre intéressante, seulement je n'ai pas envi d'être indéfiniment votre prisonnier en signant un nouveau contrat qui vous permettrez de me commander encore je ne sais combien d'années.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

- Mon prisonnier, qu'entends-tu par là au juste?

- Vous le savez très bien. Je ne voulais plus travailler pour vous, mais à cause de votre odieux chantage, j'y été contraint. De toute façon des que je ne fais pas quelque chose qui va dans votre sens vous mentionnez le marché que nous avons conclu, ou vous trouver un moyen pour me soumettre à votre guise. Quoique vous que disiez je sais que vous n'avez aucun respect pour moi. Conclu Harry.

- Tu te trompe, j'ai beaucoup de considération à ton égard. Et si j'ai agi ainsi, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Expliqua l'homme sans quitter une seconde le regard perçant du garçon. Franchement, peux-tu m'affirmer que si je n'avais pas usé de chantage tu serais resté? Demanda-t-il, septique.

- Si vous aviez été honnête dés le départ je n'aurai pas essayé de démissionner.

L'homme exprima un bref sourire en secouant négativement la tête.

- Non, Harry. Si j'avais été honnête depuis le début, tu ne serais même pas venu à Plymouth. Décréta-t-il d'un ton immuable.

A ces mots, le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et détourna les yeux.

Il devait avouer que sur ce point, l'homme n'avait pas tord. Si les intentions du Lord avaient été évidentes à ses yeux, il aurait tout bonnement décliné son offre pour continuer à travailler à la boutique de son oncle.

Au moins, sa relation avait Théodore ne serait pas en ce moment même en déclin, et il n'aurait pas dû faire des choses avilissantes.

D'un autre côté, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour aider financièrement sa famille. Son oncle aurait très probablement était contraint de vendre certains de ses biens pour vivre, et d'hypothéquer la maison, voir même le magasin pour rembourser les dettes.

Par ailleurs, Collin n'aurait jamais été réembauché, et qui sait si quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas pris sa place?

De toutes les manières, Harry savait que se lamenter sur ses erreurs passées ne l'aiderait pas.

Seulement, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant?

- Ecoute, Harry. Fit doucement Voldemort en lui relevant le menton. Je reconnais que mes motivations n'étaient pas sincères lorsque je t'ai proposé de travailler pour moi, et qu'à présent ta méfiance et tout à fait justifié. Cependant, tu as beaucoup de qualités pour exercer ce métier, et avec le potentiel que tu détiens il serait vraiment dommage de passer à côté d'une chance comme celle là. Crois-tu vraiment que je proposerai cette place qui à tant de valeur à mes yeux à une personne incompétente? Interrogea-t-il.

Harry se contenta de le regarder, mais ne répondit pas.

- Ma proposition est tout ce qu'il y à de plus sincère, tout comme mes sentiments pour toi. Glissa l'homme en même temps que sa main effleura le doux visage du garçon.

Harry soupira tout en demeurant immobile.

- Même si ce que vous dites est vrai, quoi qu'il arrive vous faites toujours en sorte d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Je suis constamment en votre pouvoir, et je ne dispose d'aucune liberté. Murmura-t-il.

Considérant les propos du jeune homme, Voldemort laissa retomber sa main.

D'un pas silencieux, il se dirigea vers son bureau ou il s'installa. Aussitôt, il tira l'un des tiroirs afin de récupérer un document qu'il gardait précieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Questionna Harry en observant son patron.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et s'empara d'une feuille vierge ainsi que d'un stylo plume pour commencer à écrire. Intrigué, Harry le regarda faire sans prononcer un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Lord se leva et présenta au jeune homme le document qu'il venait de signer. Perplexe, le garçon s'en saisi et commença à lire.

La feuille contenait ni plus, ni moins les clauses qu'avaient rédigés le jeune homme lors du contrat imposé par son patron. A l'exception que cette fois-ci seules les siennes apparaissaient en plus d'un détail que le Lord avait ajouté.

- Je ne comprends pas. Articula Harry en relevant ses yeux vers Voldemort.

- C'est simple. Le papier que tu as entre les mains représente les engagements que je serais forcé de respecter. Et pour te montrer mon entière bonne fois, j'ai même complété la première clause en ajoutant le nom de Théodore Nott. Chose que tu avais oublié de faire la première fois, n'est-ce pas?

- Mais pourquoi…

- Tu vois ceci. Coupa-t-il en agitant un autre document enroulé tel un parchemin. C'est le contrat que toi et moi nous avons signés, ou si tu préfères c'est ce qui te retient prisonnier. Fit-il faussement sarcastique. Si tu es aussi honnête que tu le prétends, je ne devrais pas regretter mon geste en faisant ça…

Sous le regard ébahi du jeune homme, Voldemort jeta le papier au feu qui brûla presque instantanément sous les flammes ardentes qui jaillissaient pour le consumer.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, et d'une voix très distincte, il déclara :

- Voilà, maintenant c'est toi qui possède toutes les cartes en main, Harry…

* * *

**Voilà de quoi vous faire quelque peu mariner en attendant la suite. Bon je ne crois avoir été trop sadique en coupant là, si? **

**Jespère avoir une petite review de votre part histoire de me motiver pour la suite, et surtout de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! (je sais la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !)**

**Je vous fais de trés gros bisous ! Bye !**

**Ci-dessous, la réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits** :

**Amy** : Hello ! Je suis contente que les deux derniers chapitres que tu n'avais pas lu t'ont plus ! Et je suis surtout ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Tu attendais patiemment la suite? Et maintenant quand dis-tu?

Merci pour ta review ! Je te fais de gros bisous !

**yuya777 **: La suite ne t'a pas déçue? Alors temps mieux ! J'essaye toujours de faire de mon mieux pour exprimer les sentiments parfois bien ambigu des personnages. En ce qui concerne Harry, est oui c'est une cause perdue ce garçon qui se retrouve d'une façon ou d'une autre dans des situations incroyables ! Mais bon, il ne s'appellerait pas Harry Potter sinon !

En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire ! Bisous à toi !

**Chixsss **: Tu espères que la peur de perdre Harry va illuminer le Lord? Est bien je crois que ce nouveau chapitre à dû t'apporter la réponse ! Gros bisous !

**Petiterêveuse** : Coucou ! Je suis ravie de te revoir ! Je vois que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles en plus ce qui m'enchante davantage ! Alors comme sa tu avais devinée le fait que le Lord dormirait une nuit entière aux côtés de Harry ? Est bien oui, je me suis dit que ce dernier aurait un effet positif sur son sommeil irrégulier ! Pour le chapitre 21, c'est vrai qu'Harry nage complètement dans la confusion de ses sentiments, le pauvre… (qui à dit que j'aimais torturer mes personnages ? lol)

Ah j'ai relevé que la scène du garage ne t'a pas laissée indifférente? Et oui, comme un peu près tout les hommes riches, je me suis dis que le Lord devait lui aussi avoir une et puisqu'il est riche plusieurs voitures de toutes beautés !

Alors tu te demandais si je m'étais inspirée de Twilight? Pour répondre franchement, je n'ai jamais pensée à l'œuvre de Stéphanie Meyer pour écrire cette histoire. Même si comme tu l'as si bien souligné, cela aurait pu tout à fait m'inspirer.

En tout cas, je suis heureuse que l'histoire soit toujours à ton goût ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre le sera tout autant !

Je te fais de gros bisous et merci pour ce commentaire enrichissant !

**DarckHole** : Comment ça tu vas pas m'écrire tout le temps? (auteur en larmes) Non, je plaisante, je m'estime déjà heureuse que tu me laisse ce gentil commentaire et qu'en plus tu me félicite !

Oui, j'aime bien mon Séverus ! Il est froid, franc et parfois blessant, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un qui sait reconnaître les efforts et les talents des autres ! Au fur et à mesure que Harry travail pour lui, il commence même à l'apprécier ! (c'est un exploit je te l'accorde !)

J'espère sincérement que tu ne seras pas déçu par cette suite ! En attendant d'avoir de tes nouvelles, je t'embrasse fort !

**Man*** : Alors tu as dévoré les 22 chapitres de cette fic? Tu es gourmande dis-moi? lol Tu trouve Théo attachant et oui c'est vrai qu'il l'ait, parfois je culpabilise quand je vois ce que je lui fait subir !

Merci pour ton commentaire ainsi que ton soutien !

J'espère bientôt te revoir ! Bisous !


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

**

* * *

****Bonjour, **

**J'espère que je vous ai manqués? (Comment ça non?)**

**Normalement, je devais vous publier ce chapitre hier mais quelques problèmes au niveau de internet ont rallongés le délai ! Par conséquent, je ne suis pas responsable donc pas de jet de tomates s'il vous plait ! **

**Vos petits messages m'ont bien motivés en ces temps difficiles ! Je remercie donc chacunes d'entres vous pour votre doutien ! **

**Bon trêve de bavardage, voici le chapitre 24 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**

Le jet d'eau chaude ruisselait le long de son corps, chassant la mousse blanche et crépitante qui laissait sur son passage un parfum envoutant recouvrir intégralement la délicate peau pâle du jeune homme.

Lorsque Harry eut fini de se rincer, il ouvrit les portes transparente de la douche pour attraper une serviette qu'il plaça d'emblée sur ses reins, puis une autre qu'il utilisa pour sécher ses cheveux noirs de jais.

Il avait finalement réintégré sa chambre, et aujourd'hui il avait repris le travail comme si rien ne c'était déroulé durant le week-end.

En début d'après midi, un médecin était venu lui rendre visite.

D'après ce que le garçon avait compris, il s'agissait du même homme qui s'était occupé de lui alors qu'il était blessé et inconscient.

Naturellement, Harry le remercia même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce personnage, il savait néanmoins que c'était grâce à ce dernier qu'il avait pu être recousu, et que par son diagnostique il avait reçu des médicaments appropriés à son état de santé.

Etrangement, durant leur entretien, le garçon avait parfois l'impression que les intonations se dégageant de la voix du vieil homme ne lui était pas inconnues, comme si son subconscient avait gardé en mémoire des fragments de son court passage.

Rapidement, le médecin lui confia qu'il n'était revenu que pour s'assurer du bon état de santé de son patient, et en même temps rassurer le maître des lieux qui selon ses propres dires c'était montré relativement protecteur envers le jeune homme inanimé.

Harry ne releva pas cette remarque, bien qu'il fût secrètement touché de l'apprendre.

Il est toujours agréable de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiète sincèrement pour vous. Et le seul fait qu'en l'occurrence, il s'agisse ici de Voldemort, lui fit ressentir une émotion proche de la flatterie.

Une fois au sec, il se dirigea vers la commode pour s'emparer d'un pyjama couleur bleu marine qu'il revêtit.

Bien qu'il ait repris ses activités professionnelles, Harry devait admettre que ces dernières n'avaient pas constituées l'une de ses principales préoccupations.

En effet, il n'arrivait pas se défaire des récents événements qu'il l'avait frappés la veille. Et encore maintenant, ses pensées n'étaient focalisées que sur ce fait.

Peut-être n'arrivait-il pas à réaliser qu'il était enfin débarrassé du chantage, des menaces, et de la pression qui pesaient sur lui?

La situation paraissait si simple à présent, et pourtant il se sentait complètement dépassé par elle.

Il n'osait y croire, de crainte que tout cela ne soit qu'une pure invention, un simulacre pour mieux le piéger. Il se demandait sans cesse si Voldemort avait agis par franchise, ou dans un but malsain?

Qu'est-ce que l'homme pouvait bien avoir en tête?

Et si contre attente tout ça était bien réel? Si aucune manipulation ne se cachait derrière les intentions du Lord?

Alors que faisait-il encore ici? Se demanda-t-il.

Ne devrait-il pas profiter de cette occasion en or qui lui été donné pour s'enfuir loin de ce manoir et rejoindre ses proches? Voldemort ne disposait plus de moyens de pression contre sa famille, ni envers Théodore puisqu'il l'avait lui-même inclus dans l'une des clauses du contrat.

Par ailleurs, il n'était plus obligé de travailler pour cet homme. Il pouvait très bien faire sa valise et regagner Newport.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir?

Lentement, il marcha jusqu'à la table de chevet pour s'emparer de ses lunettes qu'il plaça sur son nez, lui donnant ainsi une vision plus nette. A côté de ces dernières, figurait une feuille de papier roulée et nouée par un fin ruban. Harry regarda le contrat qu'avait rédigé le Lord d'un air pensif et perplexe.

Il l'avait lu et relu, cherchant un indice, une faille qu'il n'aurait pas relevée les fois précédentes. Mais la seule chose dont-il était certain c'est que la signature située en bas de la page prouvait incontestablement la validité du document.

De la part de Lord Voldemort, cette attitude était incompréhensible, voir incohérente. L'homme n'agissait jamais par considération pour autrui, il évaluait, il calculait la meilleure façon d'arriver à ses fins, et peu lui importait les moyens dont-il devrait user pour y parvenir.

Cependant, cette démonstration de bonne foi, remettait toute sa logique en cause.

Pouvait-il envisager que son patron avait renoncé à faire de lui son captif parce qu'il désirait montrer à son jeune assistant qu'il avait faux sur ces intentions? Etait-ce là une façon de lui révéler qu'il détenait de véritables sentiments à son égard, comme il l'avait laissé supposer?

L'idée lui semblait incongrue. Pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il développé une si grande affection pour lui, alors qu'il ne cessait de lui tenir tête, de l'insulter parfois, et de le maudire pour ces actes qui le rendaient détestables?

Cet homme aimait collectionner les conquêtes, alors Harry ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il ferait exception à la règle? D'autant plus qu'il avait déjà donné de sa personne, même si pour le moment cette expérience plus qu'humiliante ne paraissait pas contenter le Lord.

Il lui avait fourni un délai de deux semaines pour réfléchir consciencieusement à sa proposition.

Bien entendu, le jeune homme ne cachait nullement son grand scepticisme face à cette offre.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la considérer, bien qu'il sache qu'une fois de plus il jouait avec le feu, et qu'une fois déjà il c'était brûlé.

Accepter le poste, revenait à se positionner sous les ordres et l'influence du Lord. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait à nouveau signer un contrat de travail qui permettrait à son patron d'avoir un nouveau moyen de pression sur lui.

D'autre part, ce dernier attendait un engagement sur le long terme, et Harry était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait l'envisager puisqu'il avait fait une promesse à Théo.

Il sentit tout à coup le poids de son corps l'assaillir, tandis qu'il se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

S'il voulait rester fidèle à ses principes, il savait qu'un moment ou un autre il serait amené à avouer à son petit ami une vérité qui ferait mal, un aveu qui le blesserait.

Harry ne redoutait pas la colère de son amant. Même s'il avait agi dans le but de le protéger du Lord et de mettre sa famille à l'abri, il se disait qu'il mériterait les blâmes et les courroux qui pleuvraient sur lui.

Théodore n'avait jamais esquissé un seul faux pas depuis qu'il était ensemble. Il l'avait soutenu lors de moment difficile comme l'accident tragique qui avait frappé sa tante. Sa présence était une source de réconfort, de bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, il faisait preuve de douceur, d'attention à son égard. Sa gentillesse et son amour émanait de ses mots, de ses regards, de ses gestes qu'il répétait indéfiniment.

Et lui que faisait-il en échange?

Il ne cessait d'entacher, de ternir leur histoire. Il brisait petit à petit la confiance que son petit ami avait instaurée en lui.

Et se constat le faisait se sentir si mal qu'il en venait à s'écœurait.

Lorsqu'il croisait son reflet dans le miroir, celui-ci ne lui inspirait que mépris. Un goût profondément amer le submergeait et de ses yeux des larmes s'écoulaient silencieusement.

Comment pourrait-il feindre de ne pas avoir une part de responsabilité? Pourquoi s'interdisait-il de plongeait plus profondément dans le cours de ses pensées?

La raison lui sautait aux yeux.

Il avait peur.

Peur de doutait de tellement de choses, peur de découvrir ce que lui murmurait secrètement son esprit, peur d'admettre que cet homme qui n'était autre que l'incarnation de tous ce qu'il bannissait pouvait lui faire ressentir des émotions aussi troublantes que désireuse.

Précipitamment, il se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée qu'il claqua sur son passage.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Narcissia fixait la route d'un air vague et mélancolique, comme si elle tentait de se remémorait un lointain souvenir…

A ses côtés, son marri conduisait calmement, jetant de temps à autre des regards discrets vers son épouse qui ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressée la parole de la soirée.

Pourtant, il n'y avait selon lui aucune raison pour qu'elle soit fâchée après lui. Après tout, ils venaient de passer une merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de Bellatrix et son époux, ainsi que de Sirius Black qui avait été convié pour ce somptueux repas.

Par ailleurs, pas une seule fois Bellatrix n'avait fait de remarques déplacées, ou de sous entendus malvenus qui aurait pu froisser son épouse. De plus, le dynamisme et l'humour appréciable de Sirius avait conférer à ce dîner une ambiance des plus plaisante et harmonieuse !

Alors pourquoi tout à coup il avait l'impression que l'atmosphère était devenue glaciale?

Il avait davantage l'impression d'être revenu d'un enterrement plutôt que d'une sympathique soirée entre amis.

- Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir. Fit remarquer le blond en passant la cinquième, afin de dépasser le quatre vingt dix.

Sans détourner sa tête, Narcissia répondit d'un ton peu convainquant :

- Je suis fatiguée.

Lucius esquissa un demi-sourire.

S'il avait bien appris quelque chose depuis toutes ses années où il était marié à Narcissia Black, c'est que la phrase « je suis fatiguée » n'est ni plus, ni moins qu'un prétexte pour éviter d'expliquer les véritables raisons d'une telle réticence à son égard.

Intérieurement, il soupira. Pourquoi les femmes se sentaient-elles obligées d'être aussi mystérieuses et compliquées? Il avait beau vivre avait l'une d'entres elles depuis bientôt vingt cinq ans, il devait avouer qu'il y avait encore une multitude de choses qui lui échappait, et que malgré les années il ne comprendrait toujours pas.

- Cette soirée était-elle donc si ennuyeuse pour que tu fasses preuve d'autant de discrétion? Questionna-t-il d'une éloquence légère, qui était plutôt inadapté face à la tournure de ses mots.

- En général lorsqu'on est fatigué, on à pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête. Formula Narcissia qui trouvait cette explication des plus évidentes. Tu devras donc excuser un comportement aussi réservé de ma part.

La fausse courtoisie qui animait les paroles de la jeune femme donnèrent à Lucius la certitude que sa femme avait belle et bien une chose à lui reprocher. Cependant, détestant les disputes, Narcissia préférait toujours se terrer dans un mutisme plutôt que de proférer des mots qu'elle serait susceptible de regretter plus tard.

- C'est bizarre. S'éleva une fois de plus la voix sereine du blond. C'est sans soute idiot, mais ce que j'ai cru moi, c'est qu'un moment je t'avais irrité pour une quelconque et que depuis tu ne daignais plus me parler.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Son regard fixant perpétuellement la fenêtre qui ne laissait entrevoir qu'un paysage sombre et inanimé.

Tout à coup, elle remarqua la voiture déviée de sa trajectoire pour s'immobiliser sur une chaussée aménagée.

Sous l'œil intrigué de sa femme, Lucius serra le frein à main et positionna le levier de vitesse au point mort.

- Que fais-tu? Interrogea la blonde.

- Je te préviens, on ne repartira pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce que tu as. Lui dit son marri en éteignant le moteur du véhicule.

- Tu es complètement ridicule, il n'y à rien du tout !

- Bien, alors dis-moi pourquoi tu à l'air si peu enthousiasme depuis bientôt deux jours?

- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de l'être? Je crois que tu parviens à faire preuve d'assez d'engouement pour nous deux, non?

- Il est normal que je sois heureux, je te rappelle que je viens de recevoir une promotion, que je vais devenir dirigeant d'une entreprise. C'est un poste que j'ai toujours convoité, et aujourd'hui il est à ma portée, je ne peux tout de même pas rester de marbre.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je pensée qu'avant d'accepter tu aurais au moins eu la décence de m'en parler. Confia la jeune femme. C'était une décision importante, et tu n'à même pas jugé bon de me consulter.

En entendant sa femme, Lucius se sentit quelque peu dépassé.

- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas songeait que mon manque de considération à ce sujet t'affecterai. Murmura-t-il.

- Bien sûr que cela m'affecte ! D'autant plus, que tu seras encore moins présent à mes côtés dorénavant. Tu passeras tes journées, voir tes nuits à travailler, et moi je me sentirais de plus en plus seule. Je ne peux pas continuer à me contenter de cadeaux que tu m'offres pour atténuer le fait que tu n'es pas là. Je ne veux pas me réveiller chaque matins ou m'endormir en constatent ton absence se matérialiser par une place vide et froide. Je ne supporterai pas de vivre ainsi, Lucius.

La voix de Narcissia était emplie de morosité, et ses propos touchèrent profondément son époux.

Auparavant, la jeune femme c'était déjà plainte sans plus de conviction du fait que son marri ne soit pas davantage présent au sein de son quotidien. Le plus souvent, Lucius la rassurait en prononçant des mots qui seraient la calmer ou en lui offrant une soirée romantique qui apaiserait pour un temps son sentiment de solitude.

Seulement, il était bien conscient que cette fois-ci s'il n'agissait pas autrement, il risquait bien de blessait la personne qu'il chérissait le plus.

Doucement, il vînt chercher la main de sa femme et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

- Et si je te proposais de venir travailler avec moi? Ne serions davantage ensemble, et grâce au coup de main que tu me fournirais j'aurais également plus de temps à nous consacrer. Qu'en dis-tu?

Narcissia releva les yeux, l'air abasourdi.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je travail? Lui rappela-t-elle en se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation que son marri avait tenue lorsqu'elle avait suggérer de se procurer un emploi.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y à que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Souri le blond. Est puis, je me dis qu'une activité professionnelle te serais sûrement bénéfique, toi qui déteste demeurait au manoir à ne rien faire.

A son tour, la jeune femme fit transparaitre un sourire. Elle sentit tout à coup une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir.

- Je serais vraiment très heureuse de pourvoir travailler avec toi.

- Attention, il ne faudra pas t'attendre à un poste avec de lourdes responsabilités. Je t'enseignerai bien sûr comment utiliser les logiciels informatiques, ou les procédures qui nous permettent de classer les dossiers, mais les tâches que tu effectueras au début seront relativement basics.

- Oui, je comprends, mais cela ne me dérange pas du moment que nous sommes ensemble.

- Tu sais que je ne pas prendre cette décision seul, n'est-ce pas? Il faudra avant tout que j'en parle au Lord.

- Tu crois qu'il n'acceptera pas?

- Tu connais le Lord. On ne peut jamais prévoir à l'avance comment il réagira. Mais je peux toujours essayer de trouver les arguments qui seront le convaincre.

La jeune femme se pencha vers son époux et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue, avant de déclarer tendrement :

- Je t'aime.

Lucius leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Ah les femmes, si on ne cède pas à vos caprices, on n'à aucune chance de s'attirer vos faveurs ! S'exclama le blond sur un ton plaisantin.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Il venait de parachever la lecture de ses multiples affaires en cours.

Doucement, l'homme se laissa glisser au fond de son siège tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux fins. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, et jugeant l'heure trop avancé pour continuer sa besogne, il éteignit la lampe de son bureau avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce.

D'un pas nonchalant, le maître des lieux commença à marcher le long du couloir principal de façon à regagner ses appartements, quand quelque chose l'interpella.

Momentanément, Voldemort s'immobilisa se concentrant uniquement sur les sons qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui.

Un franc sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il modifia sans plus tarder sa trajectoire.

Très bientôt, il se retrouva devant les portes à double battant de la salle de musique. Il ouvrit délicatement l'une d'entre elles, laissant assez d'espace pour pouvoir observer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Sans surprise, Le Lord découvrit son jeune assistant installé sur le petit tabouret se joignant au piano.

Les notes que le garçon tentait de reproduire pour créer un morceau, il aurait pu les reconnaître entre mille étant donné que cette mélodie était la sienne.

Harry n'avait jamais caché son intérêt pour la musique, et particulièrement pour celle-ci.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y songeait, le garçon avait même accepté des cours de piano venant de sa part. Il voulait apprendre à jouer, il voulait maîtriser cette sublime symphonie qui le fascinait tant et que seul le maître des lieux pouvait lui enseigner.

Seulement, à cause des événements qui avaient succédés cette demande, Voldemort n'avait plus rejoué que se soit seul ou en présence du jeune homme. Il avait sans s'en rendre compte, laissé cette passion dévorante qui l'animait s'amenuiser.

Depuis toujours, la musique constituait l'une des choses qu'il préférait pratiquer, et ne pas en faire le frustrait profondément. C'était une activité qu'il avait instauré, intégré dans son quotidien depuis de nombreuses années.

S'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt qu'il s'était quelque peu écarté de cette vocation, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il était focaliser sur une préoccupation bien plus importante et qui se trouvait juste devant ses yeux.

Voldemort grimaça une ou deux fois devant la maladresse de son jeune assistant. Bien qu'il essayait de s'impliquer, Harry parvenait difficilement à retrouvait les notes justes pour former le début du morceau. Et bien qu'il fasse chaque fois une nouvelle tentative, son absence de réussite commençait à l'exaspérer.

- Fais chier. Laissa-t-il échapper.

- Langage. Le réprimanda une voix grave qui le fit sursauter.

Instinctivement, le visage du plus jeune se tourna vers la haute silhouette situé prés de la porte qui le regardait fixement.

Pour une fois, Harry ne rougit pas. Il venait malgré lui de jurer devant son patron, mais la seule réaction qui s'imposa à lui, ce fut l'amusement.

- Vous ne dites jamais de gros mots, my Lord? Interrogea-t-il tout en reprenant sa position initiale, autrement dit, face à l'instrument.

Voldemort ne prêta pas attention à l'appellation. Il savait que de la bouche du garçon, « my Lord » n'avait rien de respectueux, mais soulignait davantage l'ironie. Il marcha jusqu'au piano à queue, se plaçant derrière ce dernier de manière à capter l'intention du jeune homme.

- En général, je ne blasphème pas. Il y à des mots beaucoup plus élégant pour s'exprimer. Répondit-il d'une éloquence qui lui était propre.

- C'est vrai, je me suis laissé emporter. Admit le garçon en relevant ses yeux lumineux vers son interlocuteur. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que j'utilise votre piano? J'avais envie de me changer les idées, et j'ai pensé que venir ici m'aiderait peut-être à m'évader.

L'homme considéra les propos de son jeune assistant avant de s'avancer prudemment vers lui.

Lentement, il contourna l'instrument, tandis que son regard ne quitter pas une seule seconde les prunelles irrémédiablement vertes du jeune homme.

- Je veux bien que tu joues, seulement il va falloir faire mieux que ça. Sourit-il d'un air entendu.

Harry baissa les yeux, tandis que sa main droite vînt lentement effleurer les touches couleur ivoire qu'il fixait pensivement.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous m'inculquer un peu de votre savoir? Décréta-t-il d'une voix traînante. Ainsi, je serais plus à même de vous interpréter quelque chose de disons…plus acceptable et sûrement plus jolie.

A ces mots, le Lord changea d'expression pour afficher un air plus sérieux.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu veux reprendre des leçons de piano? Questionna-t-il.

- C'est bien vous qui m'avais dis qu'avec de l'entraînement je serais tout à fait capable de jouer une symphonie, non? Et c'est également vous qui m'avais proposé de me donner des cours en plus de m'apprendre une de vos compositions personnel? Alors à moins que tout ceci n'est été des paroles en l'air, je suis toujours à votre entière disposition. Fit-il remarquer.

- A mon entière disposition, vraiment? Répéta-t-il de façon fort explicite, tandis qu'à présent il marchait derrière son jeune assistant. J'avoue qu'un tel dévouement de ta part me surprend.

- Vous avez très bien compris ce que j'ai voulu dire. Souffla le jeune homme d'un air agacé.

Un léger rictus s'échappa des lèvres de Voldemort.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Harry. Lui lança-t-il d'une voix faussement contrarié. Cependant, tu as raison au sujet des leçons. J'ai pris un engagement vis-à-vis de toi et je compte bien le tenir. Alors ne perdons pas de temps, veux-tu? Commence par rejouer le début du morceau, et je te corrigerai au fur et à mesure.

- Bien.

Le jeune homme positionna correctement ses doigts au dessus du clavier, avant d'entamer le début de « l'étreinte du diable ».

Les premières notes résonnèrent avec une étonnante exactitude. Les sons semblaient se prolonger dans la salle qui s'empli instantanément d'une atmosphère douce et mélancolique.

Harry faisait tout son possible pour être un maximum concentré et appliqué dans ses mouvements qui malgré tout, faisait parfois les frais de son inexpérience. Il sentait le regard de son patron braquer sur ses gestes, et quelque part cela le rendait nerveux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait l'envie d'impressionner l'homme. Ce n'était pas tellement par fierté, ni pour se prouver qu'il était plus capable qu'un autre, mais de cette façon, il était persuadé d'attirer sur lui toute l'attention de celui qui l'observait.

Lorsque le morceau devînt plus corsé, Harry sentit la difficulté s'immiscer sous ses doigts. Il se pinça la lèvre tout en cherchant mentalement l'enchaînement succédant à cette suite.

Percevant le désarroi de son élève, Voldemort appuya à son tour ses mains sur le clavier.

Tout en jouant, l'homme susurrait à l'oreille de son jeune apprenti les notes à effectuer afin que celles-ci s'assimilent plus facilement dans l'esprit du garçon.

- Recommence. Ordonna-t-il.

Harry s'exécuta, et chaque fois qu'il commettait une impaire son patron lui disait de recommencer entièrement la mélodie.

Rapidement, le jeune homme réalisa que la tâche était plus ardue qu'il ne l'aurait songé. Impatient qu'il était, le rythme auquel il s'adonnait allait souvent trop vite. Par conséquent, ses accords étaient malhabiles.

Quand une fois de plus, il se trompa. Calmement, Voldemort lui répéta les mêmes mots prononcés lors de ces précédentes tentatives.

Le garçon se tourna alors vers lui en décrétant :

- Je ne pourrais pas simplement refaire…

- Non. Coupa le Lord d'une voix sans appel. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeront. Plus tu la feras, mieux tu apprendras. Souffla-t-il.

Sans contester, Harry se tourna derechef vers l'instrument, et sous l'œil scrutateur du Lord, il reprit cette symphonie depuis le début.

Au bout d'un certain temps, jugeant les progrès de son élève suffisant pour la soirée, Voldemort lui intima qu'il pouvait s'arrêter.

- Nous reprendrons mercredi si tu veux.

- Très bien. Fit Harry avec un fin sourire.

- Je pense que si tu t'entraîne deux fois par semaine, disons le mercredi et le samedi, tu verras apparaître une nette amélioration au niveau de tes performances. Lui confia le Lord. En réalité, ce morceau n'est pas si difficile, mais tu dois être attentif à la cadence qu'il requière.

- Un jour, commença le jeune homme, j'espère être en mesure de l'interpréter aussi bien que vous.

Aussitôt, l'homme fronça les sourcils en déclarant sur un ton sarcastique :

- Voyons, personne ne peu rivaliser avec moi, Harry.

Le garçon laissa échapper un rire léger.

- Est bien, c'est ce que nous verrons, my Lord. Lança-t-il sur un air de défi.

Cette réplique à la fois provocante et taquine fit sourire Voldemort.

L'espace d'un instant, l'homme resta là, plonger dans l'immensité de ce regard ou il était en train de se perdre.

Pour le moment, il était soulagé de constater que le garçon n'avait sur l'heure aucune intention de quitter Plymouth. Il le savait, il avait pris un très gros risque en le laissant faire son propre choix, mais avait-il eut tord pour autant?

Harry avait besoin d'une preuve de sa sincérité, chose tout à fait normal étant donné qu'à plusieurs reprises il lui avait ouvertement mentit.

Il savait que sa confiance et son estime, il ne la regagnerait pas du jour au lendemain. Le garçon avait peut-être l'air à la fois docile et détendu en apparence, au font, il savait parfaitement qu'une part de méfiance mêlé à une prudence absolu, c'était intégré dans son esprit.

Par ailleurs, il y avait autre chose qui rendait impossible ce rapprochement, cette complicité qu'il voulait voir naître avec le jeune homme. Et si Voldemort voulait que les choses évoluent, il était conscient qu'il devait désormais faire disparaître cette limite invisible qu'il avait toujours tenu à conserver.

- Vous êtes sans doute fatigué? Vous voulez que je vous laisse? Demanda le garçon en se levant du petit tabouret.

- Tu sais Harry, souffla le Lord en s'approchant un peu plus de lui, tu pourrais peut-être me tutoyer…du moins lorsqu'on nous serons seul, comme c'est le cas maintenant.

Le jeune homme sembla fort étonné de cette demande.

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Ici jamais personne ne vous tutoie. Remarqua-t-il. Pas même monsieur Malfoy ou monsieur Rogue.

- C'est vrai, tu as entièrement raison. Je n'aime être trop familier avec mes employés, j'ai l'impression que si je leur permettais certaines choses, je perdrais un peu de ma crédibilité auprès d'eux. Dans ce manoir, je veux que chaque personne me respecte comme il se doit, même si pour cela je dois faire preuve d'une autorité implacable. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton posé. Mais je pense aussi que toi et moi, nous avons dépassé le cadre des formalités professionnelles. Tu ne crois pas?

Tout à coup, le visage du jeune homme se ferma.

- Si je me souviens bien, Collin aussi les avaient dépassés. Alors pourquoi n'à t-il pas eu le même traitement de faveur? Questionna-t-il.

Le Lord soupira.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu remettes sans cesse ce sujet sur le tapis, Harry? Ne t'ai-je pas montré hier soir une preuve suffisante remettant en cause ton jugement à mon égard? Demanda-t-il, doucement. Tu ne peux pas comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable. Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qui l'en était avec Collin, et maintenant c'est du passé, je ne peux pas y revenir. Alors, ne me le reproche pas à chaque fois.

Harry ne répondit pas, et détourna son regard.

Cependant, loin de s'en tenir à ce discours, Voldemort continua sur sa lancée :

- Tu semble toujours penser que nous ne sommes pas sur un pied d'égalité, mais lorsque je te donne les moyens de l'être tu te braques constamment contre moi. J'essaye de faire des efforts pour mériter ton pardon, mais chaque fois tu me renvois mes actes à la figure. Me détestes-tu à ce point?

Silencieux, la tête baissée, le garçon hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- En fait, j'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas. Murmura-t-il en relevant doucement ses prunelles qui brillaient anormalement. Pourtant je sais que je devrais, mais j'en suis incapable. Et le pire, c'est que depuis hier soir, je vous ai déjà pardonné. Réalisa-t-il. Je suis vraiment pathétique.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur une élocution faible et emprunte de morosité.

Lentement, Voldemort s'approcha, et enserra le jeune homme en une étreinte à la fois réconfortante et doucereuse.

Harry entendit quelque chose ressemblant à un « merci » soufflé au creux de son oreille, tandis qu'une sorte de chaleur s'insinua autour de lui.

Instantanément, il ferma les yeux, demeurant ainsi immobile contre la poitrine du Lord ou perçait des battements réguliers qui semblaient le bercer.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il demeura encerclé au creux des bras de son patron, mais pour une fois il se moqué royalement de toutes les questions et de la gêne que son geste pouvait susciter.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Croisant de nouveau le regard du Lord, il demanda avec un léger sourire :

- Donc, ce sera « tu » à présent, c'est bien ça?

- Seulement lorsque nous serrons seul. Prévint Voldemort.

Harry croisa les bras en regardant franchement l'homme.

- Je suis désolé, mais même comme ça nous ne serons jamais sur un pied d'égalité. Il n'est pas normal que j'ignore encore votre prénom, alors que vous utilisez fréquemment le mien.

Un air de stupéfaction s'imprima sur le visage habituellement neutre du Lord qui visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à une telle réclamation venant du plus jeune.

Il resta silencieux durant plusieurs secondes, quand un sourire amusé vînt finalement se poser sur ses lèvres.

Sans un mot, il se détourna du jeune homme pour regagner d'un pas assuré, la sortie.

Toutefois, avant de franchir cette dernière, il se tourna une derrière fois vers le garçon et déclara :

- Je m'appel Thomas, mais Tom suffira amplement.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

Tout semblait si calme qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait aucunes âmes qui vivent. Seul le pendule plaçait contre l'un des murs témoignait de sa présence en se balançant de façon mécanique.

Une douce lumière traversa les vitres du plafond, conférant à cette pièce une atmosphère apaisante et vivifiante.

- Monsieur Nott. S'éleva une voix qui sonnait élégamment aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Il releva la tête pour distinguer prés de la porte une silhouette qui s'approcha à sa hauteur.

- J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait patienter trop longtemps? J'étais au téléphone avec un client qui m'à contacté à la dernière minute. Expliqua le maître des lieux.

- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas je viens à peine d'arriver. Informa Théo.

- Bien. Sourit l'homme. Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris.

Théodore pris place dans un des canapés, tandis que son interlocuteur, Grindelwald, s'installa en face de son invité.

- Je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté de venir, vous n'avez eu aucune peine pour trouver cet endroit? Questionna l'avocat.

- Vladimir m'à accompagné. En réalité, il m'à presque menacer pour que j'accepte. Répondit Théodore sur un ton léger. Et comme travailler avec lui n'est pas toujours plaisant, je n'avais pas envie de rajouter à cela sa mauvaise humeur en refusant une simple rencontre.

L'homme esquissa un nouveau sourire.

- Je lui avais dit de trouver les arguments nécessaire pour vous convaincre, mais s'il à usé de ce genre de moyens c'est que vous ne devez pas être facile à persuader, monsieur Nott.

- Disons que je suis plutôt méfiant. Rectifia ce dernier. Mais trêve de bavardage, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que je retourne travailler et je n'ai le droit qu'à une courte absence au bureau.

- Je comprends, fit Grindelwald, je vais donc essayer d'être simple et concis. Dis-t-il en se calant un peu plus au font du fauteuil. J'aimerai que vous acceptiez de venir avec moi jusqu'en Amérique. Vous rejoindrez un petit groupe d'individus que je tiens à former avant de leur confier des affaires qu'ils pourront gérer comme ils l'entendent. Je me charge même de vous trouver un logement tout à fait convenable et qui plus est, non loin de votre futur lieu de travail. Enfin, si toutefois vous acceptez ma proposition bien entendu.

- J'ai déjà un poste ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi je démissionnerai pour travailler sous une autre compagnie dont je ne connais pratiquement rien. Répondit le jeune homme.

- Vous n'avez peut-être pas remarqué, mais la réputation qui faisait le prestige du cabinet de votre père est en déclin depuis bientôt trois ans, et vu la conjoncture actuelle, je doute fortement de l'avenir de cette société. Informa l'homme d'un air impassible. J'ai l'impression que votre père se voile la face, mon garçon. Il ne sait pas reconnaître ses échecs, et le pire c'est qu'il vous embarque dans ce trou ou il creuse sa propre tombe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda Théo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois que votre père est tout à fait conscient qu'il en train de perdre ce qu'il à mis des années à construire. Seulement, il est trop orgueilleux, trop égoïste pour le reconnaître et vous en faire part. Vous savez pourquoi il veut que vous travailliez sous ses ordres? Il veut sauver les apparences, insinuer dans les esprits que le nom de « Nott » n'à d'égale que sa grandeur. Est puis, vous avoir à ses côtés lui permet de mieux vous contrôlez, et en charmant garçon que vous êtes, vous obtempérez. Conclu-t-il.

A cet instant, Théodore ne su quoi dire.

Il ressentait une forme d'humiliation parce qu'effectivement il n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer que son père se servait souvent de lui, telle une marionnette manipulable. Dans sa vie professionnelle tout comme sa vie privée, il jouissait d'une liberté restreinte. Son père n'avait aucune considération pour ses sentiments, il ne le considérait pas comme un fils, mais plutôt comme une sorte d'outils qu'il pouvait utiliser à son bon vouloir.

Cependant, le garçon était quelque peu surprit d'apprendre la société Nott avait perdu de sa valeur. Est-ce que les propos de l'homme étaient fondés, ou n'était-ce qu'un prétexte pour l'amenait à accepter son offre?

Reprenant contenance, il souffla à l'encontre de son vis-à-vis :

- Je suis vraiment touché par votre proposition, mais je me dois de refuser.

Nullement ennuyé de cette réponse, le maître des lieux regarda longuement le jeune homme avant de prononcer calmement :

- C'est à cause de votre mère?

Théodore écarquilla les yeux.

Comment pouvait-il savoir une chose pareille? C'était-il renseigné sur lui ou était-ce Vladimir qui l'avait informé?

Toujours est-il qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être ainsi épié.

- Je ne vois en quoi cela vous regarde. Lança-t-il d'un ton rude.

- En rien, assurément. Vous vous souciez de son bien être en passant outre vos intérêts personnelles, ce qui est très altruisme de votre part. Par contre, je me demande ce qu'en pense votre mère? Je ne sais pas si l'idée de voir son fils unique se sacrifier la réjouirait tant que ça.

- Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Insista le garçon.

- Dans ce cas, il ne reste qu'une seule solution, il faut qu'elle parte avec vous. Il y à des endroits ou elle pourrait être en sécurité, entouré de personnes qui seraient à se soins et qui pourrait lui apporter beaucoup.

- Je ne veux pas la placée dans une clinique. Murmura Théodore.

- Je sais que cette perspective peut sembler extrême, mais réfléchissez ! Actuellement, votre mère est seul chez elle, seulement il arrivera un moment ou elle ne pourra plus l'être. Il lui faudra une aide permanente, et si ce n'est pas vous qui lui fournissait alors votre père s'en chargera. Je sais que vous voulez le meilleure pour elle, cela va de soit. Cependant, rien ne vous garantie que votre père souhaite la même chose.

Le garçon ne fit aucun commentaire.

Penser à son père le dégoûter, penser à sa mère l'affligeait au plus au point. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de la remettre entre les mains d'inconnus, et pourtant il savait que tôt ou tard cette alternative s'imposerait à lui.

Sous le regard pensif de son invité, Grindelwald quitta quelques secondes la pièce pour y revenir une pochette à la main qu'il tendit au garçon.

- J'ai réuni toutes informations susceptibles de vous intéresser, et qui pourrez vous donner des précisions supplémentaires que je n'ai pas encore évoquées. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour le consulter et réfléchir à ma proposition. Parlez-en à quelqu'un que vous estimez de confiance, renseignez-vous auprès de votre entourage si cela peut vous aider, et si vous avez la moindre question surtout n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Théodore acquiesça sans grande conviction.

Puis, sans plus tarder, il remercia le maître des lieux pour finalement prendre congé.

L'homme le regarda s'éloigner silencieusement.

C'est étrange comme une situation aussi similaire pouvait faire émerger d'aussi lointains souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir oubliés.

* * *

**Voilà, les choses se poursuivent...(bon peut-être lentement, mais surement !)**

**Inutile de vous dire que j'attends patiemment vos commentaires ! (oui je sais, là je viens de le dire).**

**Sur ce, je vous fais de très gros bisous !!!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**nounou** : Merci pour ton petit mot sympa ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros bisous !

**Amy** : Ravie de savoir que tu sautes au plafond à la vue d'un nouveau chapitre ! Ne te fais pas trop mal quand même ! Et donc, tu as aimé? Pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. Et que penses-tu de ce chapitre ci? Je te fais plein de bisous !

**WhiteCoco** : Ne t'inquiéte pas je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas me laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre ! Apparement tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Théo? Je devrais peut-être faire comme à la télé : Voter 1 pour que Théo reste, Voter 2 pour qu'il parte ! Bon d'accord je m'éloigne...En ce qui concerne Grindelwald je ne dis rien, je pense que le chapitre à parler pour moi. Voilà, je te dis un grand merci pour tes deux reviews (je suis vraiment gaté). Gros bisous !

**Man*** : Salut ! C'est vrai que j'ai toujours le chique pour couper au mauvais moment ! Mais comme tu dis cela met l'eau à la bouche ! Merci pour ta review ! Gros bisou.

**anonyme** : Merci pour ta gentil review ! (j'adore en reçevoir des comme ça !) C'est normal que Harry et Voldemort sont tes personnages préférés ! (se sont les meilleurs ! lol) mais finiront-il ensemble, ça je ne peux le dire ! Je te fais un gros bisous !

**chixsss : **Oui ryry prend enfin le contrôle ! Pour Drago je ne dis rien, surprise surprise ! En tout cas, merci pour ton message ! Bisous


	25. Chapter 25

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

**

* * *

**

**Hello !**

**Inutile de vous dire que je suis en retard, je pense que vous le savez déjà et que vous en ressentez une certaine frustration. J'ai raison?**

**Tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce chapitre m'à donné du fil à retordre, j'ai recommençé plusieur fois parce que la tournure des choses ne me convenais pas et de ce fait j'ai pris du retard. Je suis désolé mais moi si cela ne me plaît pas et que je trouve que c'est vraiment médiocre alors le publie pas et j'attends d'être un peu plus satisfaite. (c'est un caprice je vous l'accorde !)**

**Voilà, en tout cas merci pour vos message d'encouragement, et sutout merci de continuer à donner votre avie !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre avant de nous retrouver plus bas. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 25 :**

- Une table pour deux personnes, s'il vous plaît. Demanda l'homme, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la silhouette se tenant à ses côtés.

La serveuse lui accorda un charmant sourire.

- Je vous en pris monsieur, par ici. Indiqua-t-elle en désignant une table encerclée de deux fauteuils en résine tressée.

Les deux invités prirent aussitôt place, tandis que la jeune femme leur laissa chacun une carte.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes pour prendre votre commande. Informa-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

A la table, le silence s'installa.

Severus fit mine de s'intéressé à la carte, cachant ainsi le mal aise qu'il éprouvait.

En réalité, c'était la première fois qu'il venait au _«_ _Maiden rose », _qui n'était autre qu'un lieu ou on servait les plus succulentes pâtisseries du coin.

Le plus dérangeant, c'était le nombre de personnes présentes. L'homme détestait les endroits trop fréquenté. Cependant, devant le visage attendrit de sa fille, il n'avait pu résister.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre? Questionna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Une crêpe au chocolat ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Et vous?

Severus fut tenté d'exprimer une grimace.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à ce faire au vouvoiement, et à toutes ces formalités inutiles que lui adressait la jeune enfant.

Toutefois, il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait la blâmer. Après tout, une telle réticence de sa part était compréhensive puisqu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

Pourtant, petit à petit, ils apprenaient à se découvrir, à chercher les pièces du puzzle pour pouvoir se reconstruire.

La présence de Nelly était une source d'évasion, un instant de bonheur en comparaison de toutes ces années de solitude et d'enfermement.

D'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression de revivre, et le fait que se soit grâce à elle était la plus douce des récompenses.

Il lui jeta brièvement un regard avant de décréter d'un air faussement ennuyé :

- Il y à tellement de choses que je ne sais pas quoi prendre. Tu pourrais peut-être choisir à ma place? Suggéra-t-il.

- Est bien, ils font des gaufres au sirop d'érable qui sont excellentes, mais il faut prendre une limonade avec parce que après vous aurez très soif. Expliqua-t-elle en souriant d'un air jovial.

- Bien, alors va pour des gaufres et une limonade. Conclut-il en reposant le menu.

- Vous n'êtes jamais venu ici? Questionna la jeune fille.

- Non. Répondit son père d'un air concis.

- Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai venir chez vous? Enchaîna-t-elle.

Severus allait répondre, mais la serveuse revînt à leur table munie de son petit carnet. Elle annota soigneusement leur commande, avant de disparaître en cuisine.

D'emblée, Nelly reporta toute son attention sur son père qui détourna quelque peu son regard.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée que tu viennes. Prononça-t-il d'une voix serré.

- Je serais sage. Promis la fillette.

A ces mots, Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un demi-sourire.

- Je sais que tu le seras, mais c'est un peu compliqué.

- J'en parlerai à maman s'il le faut. Si j'ai l'air très triste, elle ne peux rien me refuser. La preuve, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de me laissée vous voir. Déclara-t-elle sur un ton léger.

A cet instant, Severus eut une expression proche de la stupéfaction.

Etait-ce là les paroles d'une enfant âgée de quatorze ans?

D'où lui venait une telle façon de procéder? De qui tenait-elle ce caractère à la fois émouvant et calculateur?

C'était pourtant évident. Songea-t-il en souriant intérieurement.

Elle tenait ça de lui.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

L'obscurité du ciel était totale.

Pour certains, la soirée allait débuter par un bon thé bien chaud en compagnie d'un roman, pour d'autre il s'agirait de terminer ce qui n'avait pas était accompli durant la journée, et pour l'un d'entre eux, il était surtout question d'un entraînement des plus intensif.

A la lueur des lumières artificielles, ses yeux demeuraient fixés sur le clavier, tandis que ses mains chercher le rythme et la sonorité approprié qui le lui communiquait oralement son professeur.

Harry ne comptait plus les fois il avait recommencé, mais il sentait petit à petit la cadence de la mélodie s'imprimer dans son esprit et s'exprimer au travers de ses gestes encore indécis.

Il se rendait compte à présent que coordonner la main gauche avec celle de droite n'était pas chose aisé au piano, mais comme le lui avait dit Voldemort, seul le travail et la persévérance viendrait à bout de toutes les complexités, et c'était justement ce qu'il était en train d'expérimenter.

C'était comme un jeu comportant différent niveaux. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux serait remporté, s'ajouterait au prochain une difficulté supplémentaire à surmonter.

En douceur, il acheva la première partie du morceau, avant de se tourner vers le Lord pour s'enquérir de son verdict.

- C'est mieux, décréta-t-il en s'avançant vers de quelques pas vers le jeune homme. Mais tu as tendance à trop te focaliser sur les touches. Essaye de porter ton regard droit devant toi en laissant tes mains trouver leur position.

Harry acquiesça sans contester.

Les critiques que lui faisait parfois l'homme ne le dérangeaient pas. Il était là pour apprendre, et c'est en corrigeant les imperfections qu'il progresserait, et non en les niant. C'est pourquoi il ne discutait jamais les ordres de Voldemort, du moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de musique.

Il reprit depuis le début tout en portant ses yeux vers le mûr du fond. Seulement, il réalisa rapidement que le fait de ne pas prendre connaissance du clavier rendait la tâche beaucoup plus ardue pour exécuter à bien le morceau.

Une succession de fausses notes s'enchaîna, et Harry ne pu résister au fait de jeter un bref coup d'œil aux touches, faisant par conséquent, sourire son professeur.

- Si tu triche, tu n'y arriveras jamais. Lui dit-il d'un ton léger.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis complètement perdu si je ne regarde pas les notes. Expliqua-t-il.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas habitué, et que tu n'à pas encore l'oreille musical, mais cela viendra. Décréta le maître des lieux d'une éloquence assuré. Vois le comme un ordinateur, lorsque tu tapes sur le clavier tu ne regarde pas les lettres, ni les chiffres n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, mais c'est parce que je les connais par cœur. Répondit Harry.

- Est bien tu verras qu'à force de pratiquer, tu acquerras également une parfaite connaissance des notes au piano, si bien que tes yeux seront inutiles pour te repérer. En faisant ce genre d'exercice, tu assimileras plus facilement les sons, et tes mains gagneront en souplesse.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas aveugle, et c'est très frustrant de ne pas faire attention aux touches, alors qu'elles sont justes sous mon nez. Fit remarquer le garçon, l'air de rien.

Voldemort l'observa attentivement tout en considérant ces propos.

- Attend-moi ici, j'arrive. Souffla-t-il en se détournant du jeune homme pour regagner la sortie.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ou il comptait se rendre, que déjà il avait quitté la pièce pour emprunter un des couloirs du troisième étage.

Il revînt à peine deux minutes plus tard avec une sorte de foulard à la main qui intrigua quelque peu le garçon.

- Je vais te bander les yeux, de cette façon tu ne seras pas tenté de tricher. Lui annonça-t-il en s'approchant.

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

A la place, il laissa le Lord lui placer le bandeau couleur nacre qui camouflait intégralement son regard à l'éclat d'émeraudes. La texture de l''étoffe était lisse et douce, surement du satin, songea Harry qui connaissait les préférences de l'homme pour les matières couteuses et délicates.

- A présent, recommence. Ordonna Voldemort, en s'écartant quelque peu de son jeune assistant.

Incertain, le jeune homme positionna à nouveau ses doigts sur le clavier, avant d'amorcer la première partie de « l'étreinte du diable ».

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Il suait comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures.

Son teint était cireux, on aurait dit celui d'une personne souffrante. Il semblait éreinté, voir complètement abattu aux vus des cernes qui soulignaient son regard teinté d'un bleu-gris.

Doucement, il posa le paquet de feuille qu'il venait de faire imprimer. Il passa d'un air lasse une main dans ses cheveux, quand tout à coup l'une des pages fraîchement marquée par l'encre se tâcha ici et là, d'un liquide pourpre que le jeune homme identifia comme étant du sang.

Immédiatement, Colin porta ses mains à son née, ralentissant quelque peu la progression du saignement.

Il attrapa un mouchoir qui instantanément se colora d'un rouge saillant, tandis qu'il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle de main de façon à se positionner au dessus des lavabos en marbre vert.

C'était la troisième fois en quelques jours que ce genre d'incident lui arrivait.

La première c'était déroulé chez ses parents, seulement le garçon n'y avait prêté aucune attention étant donné qu'il n'y à pas toujours de raison apparente ou valable de s'inquiéter du déclenchement d'un saignement de nez.

Puis, chose plus étrange, cela c'était reproduit dans le train qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à la gare de Plymouth. Et maintenant qu'il n'y pensait plus, le problème se répéter comme si on tentait de lui envoyer des signaux d'alerte.

Etait-il malade?

L'image que reflétait son visage laissa penser que oui.

Toutefois, Colin avait une vague idée de l'origine de son malaise, et le pire était de songer qu'il se l'était lui-même infligé.

Qu'allait-il faire si les saignements persistaient? Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de consulter un médecin en supposant que ce dernier voudrait logiquement procéder à un prélèvement sanguin pour découvrir une quelconque anomalie enfoui dans ses globules. Mais surtout, une analyse révélerait automatiquement qu'il était sous l'emprise de stupéfiant, et ça Colin ne pouvait le tolérer.

Si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, il pouvait dire adieu au peu d'estime qu'on lui portait déjà, ainsi qu'au poste qu'il occupait actuellement.

Si seulement il n'avait pas accepté la première fois, pensait-il sans arrêt.

Malgré le soutien d'Harry, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer l'attitude de Voldemort à son encontre. Il se sentait misérable à longueur de journée, et quand son ami n'était pas à ses côtés il avait l'impression d'être tout simplement insignifiant.

Ce qu'il y avait de plus pathétique et douloureux dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il éprouvait encore de réels sentiments pour le maître des lieux.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide?

Il était Tombé amoureux d'un homme qui l'avait manipulé, humilié, puis littéralement jeter sans une once de regret, et malgré tout, il parvenait encore à conserver toutes ces émotions qui avaient naquis au cours de leur relation.

Il avait essayé d'oublier, mais comment faire alors qu'il voyait le Lord presque tous les jours? Comment pouvait-il ne pas se sentir peiné face à son manque de considération ? Face à son indifférence qui l'affligeait un peu plus chaque jour…

Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter de quitter le manoir finalement?

Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à affronter le comportement impitoyable de Voldemort, et il ne serait sans doute pas tomber entre les griffes de Malfoy.

Là encore, il avait preuve d'une faiblesse et d'une incrédulité absolue.

Les paroles mielleuses du blondinet l'avaient inconsciemment corrompu.

Pourtant, Colin n'était pas sans ignorait le mépris et l'arrogance que le jeune homme démontrait en sa présence. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit, parce qu'il avait lui aussi besoin d'attention, même si celle-ci était entièrement façonnée.

Bien sûr, Harry lui en avait toujours apporté, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'il avait récupérer une certaine joie de vivre après que Voldemort eut tenté de le licencier.

Seulement, quelque chose avait changé. Et Colin l'avait remarqué lors du bal qui avait eu lieu le trente et un décembre.

Au cours de cette soirée, le garçon avait passé très peu de temps en sa compagnie, comme s'il avait cherché à l'éviter pour une raison qui, à ce jour, demeurait toujours inconnue. Cette soudaine froideur qui c'était installé entre eux, le laissait profondément confus, et pour le moins blessé.

Harry était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Sa force de caractère était admirable, et la douceur qui émané de sa personnalité, se faisait largement apprécier. Il possédait en son sein, un pouvoir attractif, suscitant à la fois l'engouement, et la sympathie de ses congénères. La preuve, c'est que durant le bal, beaucoup de personnes distinguées c'étaient intéressé à lui, si bien qu'il avait à de multiples reprises, était le centre des conversations.

Mais ce qu'il ne fut pas le seul à remarquer, c'est l'intérêt tout particulier que le Lord lui portait.

D'une certaine manière, Colin ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette pointe de jalousie en voyant Voldemort lui adresser des regards ou des sourires qu'il ne lui avait jamais accordé, même pas lorsqu'ils partageaient des moments intimes.

Il n'avait que faire de ces sentiments aussi sincères soient-ils ! Le jeune homme était parfaitement conscient que dés le départ, leur relation n'était aucunement basée sur quelque chose de spirituel ou d'affectif, mais seulement physique. Et forcé de constater qu'il ne pourrait modifier cet état des faits, il avait de lui-même effectué un pas vers la décadence.

La drogue lui insufflé un sentiment de bien être et de sureté étrange. Lorsqu'il en prenait, il avait foi en lui, en ses capacités, et le reste n'avait que peu d'importance.

Tout en sachant que cette substance était nuisible pour lui, il était incapable de s'en passé, ne serait-ce parce qu'il en devenait complètement dépendant, mais aussi parce qu'elle lui procurait un besoin d'estime, de valeur qu'il croyait terni depuis longtemps.

Sans ça, il n'était plus rien. Songea-t-il.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Quelle incroyable sensation. Pensa-t-il.

Privé ainsi de sa faculté visuelle, Harry entendait très distinctement les sons qui exultaient à chaque instant du piano à queue. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mais chacune des notes produisaient une résonnance bien spécifique accentuée par la souplesse et la position de ses doigts.

Délicatement, il pressait sur les touches avec une telle précaution, qu'il donné l'illusion d'avoir peur de les briser.

Faire preuve de patience et de persévérance s'avérait indispensable pour réaliser cet exercice. Harry l'avait rapidement réalisé alors qu'il reprenait pour la vingtième fois !

Il avait souvent tendance à se tromper d'une note, seulement ce n'est qu'en l'actionnant qu'il le réalisait, et que par conséquent, il devait recommencer.

Voldemort était tous prés, il pouvait sentir sa présence planer au dessus de lui, comme s'il était pourvu d'une aura que le garçon était en mesure de discerner. De temps en temps, il entendait ces pas se déplacer lentement sur le parquet flottant qui émettait de légers grincements.

Plus troublant, il parvenait à capter le regard de l'homme lorsque celui-ci était posé fixement sur lui.

Bizarrement, se sentir ainsi observé ne le gênait plus. Parfois, Harry se surprenait lui-même à poser ce genre de regard sur lui, mais fort heureusement, il se reprenait si vite que cela passait inaperçu.

Finalement, il acheva le morceau, non sans l'avoir écorché lors de certain passage qui le fit franchement grimacer.

Voldemort s'approcha, et lui communiqua d'une voix singulière :

- Nous allons en resté la pour aujourd'hui, tu as bien travaillé.

Harry ôta ses mains du clavier pour se libérer du bandeau que le Lord avait soigneusement attaché.

Tandis qu'il recouvra une vue normal, il demanda poliment au maître des lieux de lui jouer à son tour quelque chose. Celui-ci accepta, et s'installa aux côtés du jeune homme pour lui interpréter une mélodie qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Harry l'écouta silencieusement.

Les mains de l'homme semblaient danser sur le piano, délivrant une série de sons vibrants au rythme à la fois triste et ensorcelant.

La passion que lui inspirée cette création était profonde, si bien qu'il était complètement charmé par elle, et incapable de s'en défaire, telle une puissante force gravitationnelle.

C'était électrisant de sentir tant d'envergure réuni en une seule personne, c'était bouleversant d'éprouver tant d'émotions inconsidérées, mais plus que tout, Harry savait que c'était dangereux de s'en imprégner et d'en désirait toujours d'avantage.

A ses yeux, Voldemort incarnait un étrange mélange entre fascination et confusion.

Est bien qu'il y à quelques jours encore, Harry ne voyait en lui qu'une image factice et condescendante, il devait admettre que depuis peu, ces mots, ces gestes, ainsi que ces sourires paraissaient plus vrais, plus authentiques.

La compagnie de Voldemort n'était plus un malaise qu'il devait supporter, en réalité, l'avoir à ses côtés devenait même plaisant.

D'ailleurs, le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à se demander jusqu'au exactement sa présence lui était-elle devenu agréable?

Extérieurement, Harry avait beau miroiter que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une étrange amitié qui les unifiait pourtant intérieurement, il avait conscience que ses pensées les plus intimes ne s'arrêtaient pas uniquement à ce fait…

Lorsque le charme musical s'estompa, Harry adressa un doux sourire à son patron tout en prononçant d'un air faussement hautain :

- Avoir un tel talent, ce n'est vraiment pas permit !

A son tour, Voldemort esquissa un rictus, tandis qu'il répondit :

- Le talent seul n'y est pour rien. J'ai du m'exercer durant plusieurs années pour atteindre le niveau que j'occupe actuellement. J'ai sans doute plus de prédispositions que les autres, mais seul le travail m'à permis de me démarquer. Alors que toi, tu possèdes un véritable don pour le dessin. Tu m'as dis-toi-même ne jamais avoir pris de cours pour exceller dans ce domaine, c'est que tu avais déjà cette faculté artistique enfoui dans le sang.

- Est bien, peut-être. Admis Harry en plissant les yeux. En tout cas, ces temps-ci, j'ai bien et bien l'impression que mes facultés sont en train de partir en fumé…

A ces mots, Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

Harry soupira.

- Je ne comprends pas moi-même. J'ai comme un blocage. Je suis devant ma feuille, mais les idées, l'inspiration et même l'envie ne viennent plus. Et chaque fois que je tente de faire quelque chose, je suis déçu du résultat. Je ne suis plus capable de laissé cours à ma créativité. Murmura-t-il d'un air morose.

- A mon avis, commença le Lord, ton problème se situe ici. Fit-il en indiquant au jeune homme la base de ses tempes. L'esprit est une chose très complexe. Il agit sur notre humeur, sur nos actes, sur nos réflexions, et parfois il crée une sorte de barrage sur nos capacités.

- Pourquoi ferait-il cela? Questionna le garçon en jetant un nouveau regard au Lord.

- Les causes peuvent être multiples. Par exemple, il y à beaucoup de personnes qui sont incapables de toucher un serpent parce que l'idée seule les terrorise. La peur est un aspect plutôt abstrait, mais tu remarqueras qu'elle est uniquement morale, et pourtant elle empêche les gens d'accomplir ce genre d'acte, purement physique. Nous avons tous des raisons qui nous sont propres, et je suis certain que tu connais les tiennes, Harry. Souffla Voldemort d'une voix de velours. Il faut un certain courage pour affronter ce que nous sommes en proie de redouter le plus. Et bien souvent le prix à payé est bien minime par rapport à la satisfaction personnel que l'on gagne.

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

Les paroles de son patron et la connotation plus ou moins explicite qui en découlait, le troublait quelque peu.

Qu'avait-il compris au juste?

Harry savait que le Lord était capable de voir beaucoup de choses en lui, ne serais-ce qu'en le regardant dans les yeux, ou en observant l'expression parfois taciturne de son visage. Mais pouvait-il percevoir les doutes, les inquiétudes, et les angoisses qui l'assaillaient?

La nature de ces propos était-elle un moyen détourné consistant à faire évoluer cette relation plus qu'ambigu qu'il partageait tout deux? Ou n'était-ce, ni plus, ni moins, que des mots n'ayant aucun sens caché mis à part ceux que le propriétaire leurs avaient donné?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais aucune d'entre elles ne trouvaient de réponses adéquat.

La salle était emplie d'un silence inhabituel.

Les deux hommes savaient que la séance de piano venait de toucher à sa fin.

D'un mouvement avenant, Voldemort ferma le clavier, avant de se lever en même temps que son jeune assistant qui sentait peu à peu la fatigue s'accentuer.

Harry lui adressa un long regard, tandis qu'il perçut son vis-à-vis se pencher vers lui pour déposer sur sa joue, l'habituel baiser avant de se quitter.

Toutefois, à la place de se retirer, le Lord réitéra plusieurs fois son geste jusqu'à atteindre la commissure des lèvres, ou il pouvait sentir le souffle ardent du garçon à proximité de son visage.

Conscient de la tournure que prenait ce banal échange, Harry ne fit pourtant aucune tentative pour se dégager.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme savait qu'il allait céder pour la première fois à un désir qu'il était parvenu à refouler jusque là.

Timidement, il s'approcha davantage du Lord, et d'un accord commun, ils s'embrassèrent.

Harry fut profondément étonné ne rien retrouver de semblable dans ce baiser, que dans ceux qu'il avait auparavant, partagés avec son patron.

Le contact n'avait rien de brutal, de possessif ou encore de désagréable. C'était au contraire infiniment doux, et cette intense chaleur qui l'envahissait, lui faisait l'effet d'une lave en fusion qui bouillait à l'intérieur de son corps.

Jamais, Harry n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il apprécierait de gouter aux lèvres d'un autre homme que Théodore. D'ailleurs, cette sensation d'euphorie qu'il éprouvait, le faisait autant rougir de plaisir, que de honte.

Lorsque, à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une violente déchirure face à la réalité de la situation.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'expliquer avec le Lord, que son instinct lui dictait de s'enfuir le plus rapidement de cette pièce.

Précipitamment, il entra dans ses appartements et s'effondra contre la porte en bois qu'il venait de claquer.

Au même moment, la sonnerie provenant de son portable, lui annonçant qu'il venait de recevoir un message, se fit entendre depuis son bureau ou l'appareil était posé.

Harry n'y prêta même pas attention, et s'effondra au creux de son lit.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, au petit matin, qu'il découvrit le destinataire.

Il s'agissait de Théo.

Son message disait : _« J'aimerais qu'on parle, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Rejoint-moi demain à 15h au « Caffe Latte » de Plymouth qui se trouve prés de la grande place. Bisou, je t'aime_ »

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Danilov Alice, se levait tous les jours à 6h45.

Elle prenait comme petit déjeuné quelques céréales à l'aspect colorées, un verre de jus d'orange bien rempli, et un yaourt au sucre.

A 7h30, elle commençait le nettoyage du rez-de-chaussée en compagnie de ses deux collègues, Theresa et Fanny.

La demeure était si étendue, que les trois jeunes femmes avaient coutume de se répartir le traitement des pièces et couloirs, ainsi que le nettoyage des sols effectué une à deux fois par semaine en fonction de leur fréquence d'usage.

L'après-midi, Alice s'occupait généralement des chambres ou résidaient les convives. Elle changeait les draps, faisait les poussières, lavait le linge, le repassait, avant de le ranger à nouveau dans les armoires respectives.

Le travail qu'elle effectuait chaque jour était certes éreintant, mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle le faisait pour la bonne cause !

Tous les mois, elle mettait de l'argent de côté. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir reprendre ses études, ou elle pourrait suivre une formation pour devenir puéricultrice.

C'était sa vocation principale, un petit rêve qu'elle nourrissait depuis longtemps et dont-elle ne désespérait de le voir s'accomplir un jour.

« Il faut s'accrochait à ses rêves », lui disait toujours sa mère. Ces paroles étaient le plus souvent celle d'une personne sage et réfléchie. Malheureusement, même pour ces gens aux cœurs purs, il n'existe pas de remède assez puissant pour vaincre des maladies les plus récalcitrantes de ce monde.

A ce jour, et malgré son absence, Alice continuait de penser aux souvenirs de sa mère de manière positive.

Une fois par an, elle venait se recueillir sur sa tombe pour y déposer un bouquet de lys. C'était ces fleurs préférées, et celle qu'elle lui offrait chaque années pour son anniversaire.

Au fil du temps, la jeune fille c'était aperçu que personne sur cette terre ne serait la remplacer. Une mère on en à qu'une ! Se disait-elle. Et la sienne était à ses yeux uniques, et même si aujourd'hui elle était morte, Alice tenait à ce qu'elle soit quand même fière d'elle de là ou elle se tenait.

Déterminé, elle retroussa ses manches tout gravitant un à un les escaliers du manoir pour rejoindre les étages supérieurs.

La jeune femme s'arrêta en premier lieu devant la porte de monsieur Creevey.

Poliment, elle toqua trois coups, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvînt. Le garçon était sûrement sortit, se dit-elle. De ce fait, elle entra sans plus de cérémonie dans la chambre.

Etrangement, les rideaux étaient encore tirés, ce qui conférait à la pièce une sobriété quasi absolue. D'un mouvement vif, Alice les écarta de façon à laisser entrer le soleil qui se faisait plutôt rayonnant aujourd'hui.

Presque qu'aussitôt, elle ouvrit l'une des fenêtres afin que la pièce soit convenablement aérée.

Cependant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire le lit, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose.

Insouciante, elle s'approcha d'une forme gisante sur le sol, et poussa un cri d'effroi qui déchira l'atmosphère…

* * *

**Voilà, bon vu de cette façon il n'y avait rien de compliqué à la rédaction de ce chapitre, mais croyez moi Harry n'est pas le seul à éprouver des blocages ! **

**En tout cas, qu'en dites vous?**

**Je trépine d'impatience en attendant de lire vos commentaires !**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une trés bonne semaine !**

**Gros bisous !**

**Reviews anonyme par ici !**

**Amy** : Tu es obséde par mon histoire? Au moins sa prouve qu'elle te plaît ! Moi je suis flattée que tu la place dans l'une de tes préférées ! j'espère ne jamais te déçevoir pour la suite alors.

Merci pour ton commentaire, je te fais de gros bisous !

**Petiterêveuse : **Salut ! contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Et oui tu as vu mon petit Voldemort à quelque peu évolué entre temps. Tu as été choqué par Colin? C'est vrai que c'était assez innatendu, d'ailleurs on à pas fini de parler de lui ! Comme tu as pu le constater, Harry aussi commence à changé. Ses pensées deviennent différentes, et il est de plus en plus dans l'incertitude. (le pauvre je suis en train de le torturer). Pour ce qui est du prénom de Voldemort, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté, mais j'attendais le moment opportun pour le glisser dans la fic. Enfin, en ce qui concerne théo et grindelwald, là je ne dis rien c'est une affaire à suivre...

Je te suis trés reconnaîssante de ton commentaire et j'espère que cette suite ne t'as pas déçu? Gros bisous à toi !

**WhiteCoco** : Coucou ! tu vas bien? Je suis contente que même si tu était super crevé tu es eu la force de m'écrire quelques lignes ! C'est vrai que je personnellement, je serais résister au charme de notre grand Lord Voldemort ! Mais que veux-tu Harry aime bien se faire désirer ! lol En tout cas je suis ravie que l'histoire continu à te plaire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère !

**chixsss : **Tu ne savais pas que Harry ignorait le prénom de Voldemort? Bon est bien au moins maintenant c'est fait. Harry meilleurs que le Lord pour la musique? En ce cas, il lui faudra beaucoup d'années d'expérience, car Voldemort est déjà un trés bon pianiste, et je ne pense pas qu'il le laisserai le surpasser ! Trops de fierté pour ça ! lol Merci pour ta review, je te dis à trés bientôt !

**DarckHole** : Alors d'ou me viens mon inspiration? De mon cerveau quelque peu déranger je supose... En tout cas j'écris l'histoire au fur et à mesure, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que parfois c'est un peu difficile, mais j'ai des idées bien précices dans la tête pour la suite des événements. Oui, je connais passion coupable, mais je ne suis pas trés fan du couple Harry/Severus, du coup je ne l'ai jamais lu en entier, ce qui est un tord je le reconnais. Je tien quand même à te remercier de suivre cette histoire avec autant d'attachement, je pense qu'un auteur sera toujours flatté de savoir que ses écrits son apprécier ! Je te fais mille bisous ! Bye bye


	26. Chapter 26

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

* * *

**Coucou !**

**Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire ! Mine de rien, elle avançe lentement mais surement !**

**Comme d'habitude je remercie tous les lecteurs pour leur soutien et je suis toujours aussi avide de vos commentaires ! **

**Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews que vous m'avez adressé, j'avoue manquer de temps et j'ai donc préfèré avant tout me focaliser sur la suite de cette fic pour vous la délivrer le plus rapidement possible. Je suis donc vraiment désolé, j'espère que ce petit incidents ne vous empêchera de m'en laisser pour ce chapitre ci. **

**Je vous laisse à présent le découvrir en espérant que tout comme les précédents, il vous plaira. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

Harry marchait d'un pas nonchalant, traversant la grande place de Plymouth sous un radieux soleil, plutôt inhabituel en hiver.

Il avait demandé au chauffeur de la limousine de le déposer un peu plus loin, sur un parking ou il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie d'attirer sur lui les regards en descendant d'un véhicule aussi clinquant et luxueux devant une place bondé de gens. Les limousines étaient loin d'être fréquentes à Plymouth, et Harry n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les bêtes de foire !

Au manoir, personne n'était au courant qu'il était sortit, et surtout pas Voldemort. Le garçon ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression de le trahir en allant à ce rendez-vous, alors qu'à l'origine c'était son petit ami qu'il avait, malgré lui, trompé.

La sonnette du « Caffe Latte » fit éruption sur son passage.

Rapidement, Harry balaya la pièce du regard et d'emblé, il s'installa de lui-même à une table libre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait précisément trois heure moins dix.

Une jeune femme vêtue d'un tablier couleur blanc et noir vînt à sa rencontre. Le jeune homme lui commanda un simple thé glacée, en attendant l'arrivé de Théo qui se saurait tarder.

A dire vrai, il était assez intrigué par cette rencontre. De quoi son compagnon voulait-il lui parlait? Son message mentionnait une chose importante, mais Harry ne voyait pas du tout quelle pouvait en être l'objet?

Un moment, il c'était imaginé que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Théodore avait pris connaissance qu'il se tramer quelque chose entre lui et le Lord. Puis cette idée lui sembla ridicule, comment pourrait-il savoir? Par qui? Et puis la fin de son message n'était vraiment pas cohérente avec cette idée. Songea-t-il.

Toutefois, son ignorance était-elle une raison suffisante pour continuer à lui mentir? Pouvait-il nier les récents sentiments qu'il avait développés pour son patron? Pouvait-il feindre ne pas éprouver une attirance complètement irraisonné pour cet homme qui l'avait de nombreuse fois malmenés?

C'était mal. Et le pire c'est qu'il en était parfaitement conscient. Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas? Harry n'avait jamais compris tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes qui trompaient volontairement leur partenaire. L'adultère était un pêché, un acte méprisable et profondément lâche pour celui qui s'y abandonne dés la première occasion.

Evidemment, il pouvait toujours se dire que son cas était diffèrent, qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Voldemort par envie, qu'il l'avait embrassé sous le coup d'une pulsion irréfléchie, mais ce genre de penser ne le disculperait pas, au contraire, elles ne feraient que prouver qu'il cherchait simplement à se voiler la face.

La serveuse déposa un verre rempli d'un liquide ambrée et de glaces pilés devant lui.

Harry la remercia poliment.

A L'aide de sa paille, il prit quelques gorgées, le faisant légèrement grimacer tant la boisson était froide. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de prendre un thé glacer en plein hiver?

Soudain, il perçut une ombre s'étendre sur la table, une silhouette l'effleura au passage, avant de prendre place sur le siège libre opposé au sien.

Théodore lui adressa un somptueux sourire auquel il ne su répondre.

Son visage était lumineux, et ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur singulière. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Harry, c'était la nouvelle coupe que son amant arborait. En effet, ces cheveux étaient désormais courts, et profondément brun.

Bizarrement, Le jeune homme regrettait presque ces pointes blondes et sa chevelure désordonnée ou il avait l'habitude d'y passer une main câline.

- Je suis heureux de te voir, tu m'à beaucoup manqué, Harry. Déclara Théodore d'une voix pénétrante.

Son compagnon mis quelques secondes pour assimiler ces paroles. Son cœur c'était brutalement transformé en plomb, et quelque chose qui ne parvenait pas à identifier l'oppressé de l'intérieur.

En dépit de son profond malaise, il parvînt à articuler :

- Tu m'à manqué aussi.

Théodore lui sourit à nouveau. Discrètement, il attrapa la main de son petit ami pour enlacer tendrement ces doigts qui dégageait une intense chaleur.

- On dirait que j'ai choisi le jour idéal. Il fait un temps magnifique. Décréta-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil du côté de la fenêtre.

D'un léger signe de tête, Harry se contenta d'approuver tout en suivant le regard de son compagnon.

La plupart des gens étaient de sortit aujourd'hui. Les beaux jours se faisaient si rare ces temps-ci, qu'il valait mieux profiter de cet après midi ensoleillé. La lumière égaillait quelque peu les morals, le bleu du ciel semblait emprunt d'une nouvelle vitalité faisant fortement penser aux prémices du printemps.

Harry, sentit tout à coup une odeur à la fois douce et épicée chatouiller ses narines. Il détourna les yeux pour constater qu'on venait d'apporter un café gourmand à une table voisine.

Bien que cette boisson demeurait trop amer à son gout, même accompagné de sucre ou de lait, il appréciait les arômes qui s'en dégager. Cela lui rappelait son oncle, qui s'en préparer une tasse tous les matins, avant de partir pour l'ouverture de la boutique.

C'était certes une chose insignifiante, est pourtant, il se surprenait parfois à y songer.

- Normalement, je voulais venir t'en parler plus tôt mais je n'étais pas encore sûr. Emergea la voix de Théo.

- Sûr de quoi? Demanda automatiquement Harry.

Doucement, Théodore libéra la main de son petit ami pour attraper son verre qu'il fit glisser de son côté. Il porta la paille à sa bouche, s'abreuvant de quelques gorgées du liquide à la fois glacée et sucrée.

Enfin, il reporta toute son attention sur le garçon qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- Un grand avocat venu des Etats-Unis m'à proposé une place au sein de son cabinet. Il va former un petit groupe de mon âge, avant de nous donner la possibilité de gérer de nous même des affaires.

- Tu vas quitter l'entreprise de ton père? Demanda Harry, l'air légèrement septique.

- J'ai bien réfléchie, tu sais. Cet homme que j'ose à peine appeler mon père n'à aucune reconnaissance envers mon travail, et je ne pense pas qu'il en aura un jour. Il se fou complètement que je sois son fils ou non, il me traite exclusivement comme son employé, comme un outil qu'il peut manipuler à sa guise. Fit Théo d'un ton plus sombre, plus ferme aussi. Je ne veux pas continuer à dépendre de lui toute ma vie, je serais me débrouiller seul, je n'ai pas besoin de son influence, ni de sa fortune.

- Mais tu es certain que la proposition de cet avocat est fondée au moins?

- Oui, oui, il m'à donné quelques papiers pour approuver ses dires, il à également dit que je serais logé, et qu'il prendrait ma mère en charge. Je pense que c'est une véritable opportunité pour elle. Je crois également que se serait une chance pour nous d'être ensemble et de vivre une vie de couple, tu ne crois pas?

Harry afficha une mine quelque peu dépassé.

De toute évidence, l'annonce du jeune homme le prenait au dépourvu. Il détourna légèrement son regard, songeant à l'éventualité d'aller vivre si loin de son pays natal.

- Je sais que te faire part de cette offre de but en blanc peut paraître brutal, seulement j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu en penses? Je veux savoir si tu serais prêt à me suivre?

- Que fais-tu du poste que j'occupe actuellement? Fit Harry en relevant son regard vers son petit ami. Mon contrat ne sera rompu que dans cinq mois. Mentionna-t-il, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il était tout à fait libre de le quitter quand bon lui semblait.

- Est bien lorsqu'il sera arrivé à terme, il te suffira de me le signaler et je viendrais immédiatement te chercher. Je suis persuadé que tu trouveras facilement un travail en Amérique, et si cela peut te rassurer je commencerais même à faire une enquête pour toi.

- C'est gentil, mais en ce qui concerne le boulot, je préfère chercher par moi-même. Souligna le garçon.

Théodore fit transparaître une moue amusée.

- Toi et tes principes ! Lança-t-il. J'aime beaucoup ça chez toi, tu sais?

Harry demeura silencieux. Il se contenta d'esquisser un faible sourire, même s'il n'était pas d'humeur joviale.

- Tu verras, poursuivit Théo, nous aurons une résidence rien qu'à nous, tu découvriras une autre culture, un nouvel environnement, et puis on fera de nouvelles connaissances ! Les gens de là bas sont fort accueillant parait-il.

- Je n'en doute pas, seulement j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tous ça.

- Je comprends. Je ne veux surtout pas te presser, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une réponse assez rapidement.

- Rapidement, c'est-à-dire? Demanda son compagnon.

Théodore se pinça les lèvres avant de lui dire :

- Trois, voir quatre jours.

Un voile absent passa sur le visage d'Harry durant quelques petites secondes. Une sorte de quiétude c'était emparé de lui à la mention de partir si loin, de quitter les terres ou il avait toujours vécus. Son cœur cognait très fort dans sa poitrine lui insufflant une douleur proche d'une déchirure.

Il avait la gorge noué lorsqu'il prononça :

- Trois jours, c'est très courts.

- Cet avocat n'est ici que pour très peu de temps, il souhaite que je lui communique une réponse avant de repartir pour les Etats-Unis. Je voulais avant tout en discuter avec toi, voir ce que tu me conseillerais. Lui dit Théo en lui portant la plus grande attention. Je n'ai pas envie de partir sans toi, Harry…

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Voldemort observait depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, l'ambulance s'éloigner lentement de la propriété.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'homme ordonna d'entrer, et sachant qui était l'individu en question, il demanda rapidement :

- Alors?

- Ils vont l'emmener au _Royal Eye Infirmary_. Il se sera pris en main dés son arrivé, et sa famille sera directement contactée. Informa Rogue.

- Et son état? Est-ce qu'ils savent ce qui lui ait arrivé? Questionna le Lord, intrigué.

- Non, monsieur. Je suppose qu'ils vont lui faire passer une série d'examens, mais pour le moment ils n'en savent pas plus que nous.

L'homme fronça les sourcils tout en s'installant au fond de son siège, situé face à son bureau.

- C'est étrange, au diner il allait pourtant bien, non?

- Je crois me souvenir qu'il n'à pas beaucoup mangé. Se rappela Séverus. Mise à part ça, je n'ai rien remarqué de suspect. Colin est un garçon discret, alors je suppose que même s'il n'était pas en forme, il n'en n'aurait pas soufflé un mot.

- Peut-être, mais là, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un coup de fatigue d'après ce que j'ai pu constater. Fit Voldemort. Tu tâcheras d'appeler l'hôpital demain matin pour t'enquérir de l'évolution de son état. Je suis son employeur, et cet incident c'est produit chez moi, je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne m'en souciais pas. Enonça-t-il d'un ton placide.

- Je suis étonné que monsieur Potter n'ait pas encore rappliqué, déclara Rogue en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers l'entrée comme s'il suffisait de prononcer le nom du garçon pour qu'il apparaisse. Cette mésaventure c'est déroulé à quelques chambres de la sienne et avec toute la panique que cela à engendré, je pensais qu'il aurait été immédiatement alerté.

- Il ne risque pas de l'être puisqu'il n'est pas là. Décréta le maître des lieux d'un air qui laissa penser qu'il n'était guère enchanté de se constat. Je vais m'arranger avec un employé de mon autre société pour qu'il vienne travailler ici durant quelques jours. Il faut bien que quelqu'un reprenne les fonctions de Colin pendant son absence qui sera certainement prolongé.

- Et qui va remplacer l'employé qui passera de notre côté?

- Est bien, il se trouve que j'ai la candidate idéale ! S'exclama le Lord, un sourire mystérieux plaqué sur les lèvres. Lucius est venu me voir cette semaine, figure toi qu'il m'à demandé d'engager sa femme.

A cette annonce, Rogue exprima clairement son étonnement.

- Depuis quand Narcissia éprouve-t-elle le besoin d'exercer une activité professionnelle? Interrogea-t-il.

- Oh, elle ne veut pas vraiment travailler, c'est simplement pour être avec Lucius. Répondit Voldemort. Mais comme il se trouve que cette situation m'arrange, je n'allais pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

Séverus esquissa un demi-sourire, reconnaissant bien là le caractère opportuniste de son patron.

- Je voudrais néanmoins que tu te charges de trouver un nouvel assistant pour alléger les tâches que Lucius vous à laissé à toi et à Harry.

- Elles ne sont pas si lourdes que ça, monsieur…

- Je sais que tu pourrais assumer à toi seul le rôle que ton congénère occupait, seulement il faudra bien un moment ou un autre que quelqu'un occupe le poste de mon jeune assistant actuel. Remarqua Voldemort en se levant soudainement de son siège pour se diriger vers le font de la pièce à gauche.

Pensif, rogue le suivit du regard et demanda, l'air incertain :

- Le garçon à donc finalement accepté votre proposition?

- Non, Séverus, pas encore. Articula l'homme, tandis qu'il ouvrit latéralement les vitres du vivarium pour libérer la créature.

- Dans ce cas, monsieur, j'ai crains ne pas comprendre. Mentionna son assistant.

Son patron lui fit de nouveau face, portant Nagini autour de son cou, somme s'il s'agissait d'un foulard.

- J'ai donné à Harry deux semaines pour réfléchir, enfin plus qu'une à présent. Précisa le Lord en s'avançant. Alors, il n'y à que deux alternatives possibles. Soit il décide de prendre cette promotion, soit il choisi de quitter le manoir. Dans tout les cas, un nouvel assistant va devenir indispensable, donc pour l'heure, je ne fait qu'anticiper les faits. Conclu-t-il.

- Et si tel est son choix de partir, vous allez vraiment le laissez faire?

Du revers de la main, Voldemort caressa la tête du serpent qui se fraya un chemin le long de son torse.

Lentement, il releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, et souffla d'un ton paisible :

- J'ai fait une promesse, est pour une fois, j'ai envie de la tenir. Alors quoiqu'il puisse advenir je respecterai sa décision.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Pas à pas, Harry et Théo s'afféraient à rejoindre le véhicule que ce dernier avait garé au centre d'un parking souterrain.

Plus ils descendaient, plus les températures atmosphérique chutaient de manière aberrantes. A l'abri du soleil l'air était glacial, digne d'un mois de janvier ou l'hiver régnait comme maître.

D'une simple pression, Théodore déverrouilla à l'aide d'un minuscule appareil le système de sécurité protégeant la voiture. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes hommes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la Chevrolet Cruze, Harry s'installant côté passager, tandis que son compagnon pris place au volant.

Il eu un long silence, mêlé de réflexions et d'un étrange malaise qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais ressentit depuis qu'il sortait avec le fils Nott. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait l'avoir remarqué et sans détourner les yeux su pare-brise, il demanda d'une voix sourde :

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Il avait la gorge noué, ses organes intérieurs se tordaient sous le poids du remord qui ne cessait de le ronger, tel un poison.

N'osant regarder son petit ami, il baissa les yeux, à la manière d'un enfant qui serait sur le point d'admettre ses fautes.

- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal. Souffla-t-il d'un air accablé. Et je m'en veux terriblement.

Surpris par ces paroles, Théodore détourna quelque peu son visage pour reporter la plus grande attention sur son compagnon. C'était la première qu'il le voyait dans un état aussi désemparé, les mains tremblantes, et la voix emprunte de détresse.

Il allongea le bras de façon à lui caresser tendrement la joue tout en chuchotant :

- Cela peut-être s'arranger…

- Non, trancha Harry. Ce que j'ai fait est irréparable. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé, Théo…prononça-t-il en relevant un regard baigné de larmes plus expressif que jamais.

Le jeune homme l'observa longuement sans comprendre, il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand soudain le déclic se fit.

L'expression qui s'imprimait clairement sur le visage de son petit ami, ne démentait pas les sombres pensées qui venaient de l'assaillir. Il retira soudain sa main, comme s'il venait de se brûler et se laissa choir au font du siège en fermant les yeux.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard en plein cœur, et sachant que le coup provenait de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus, lui insufflait une douleur des plus écrasantes.

- Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu étais bizarre le mois dernier. Constata-t-il. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais préoccupé par ton boulot, je suis vraiment un imbécile. Claqua-t-il d'un ton amer ou perçait de l'animosité.

Harry demeura silencieux.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Que pouvait-il bien dire pour apaiser cette colère contre lui, mais qu'il savait parfaitement justifier?

Il avait envie d'implorer le pardon de son compagnon, de se jeter dans ses bras et d'y pleurer jusqu'à épuisement. Il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir chasser toute cette peine qu'il venait de lui infliger. Malheureusement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.

- Alors qui est-ce? Questionna Théo d'un air faussement naturel. Je pense quand même avoir le droit de savoir pour qui j'ai été cocu, tu ne crois pas? Fit-il en jetant un regard inflexible vers le jeune homme.

Les mots étaient blessants, mais Harry les affrontaient en pensant qu'il s'agissait là du revers de la médaille.

- C'est l'homme qui m'à engagé. Articula-t-il. Lord Voldemort.

Un sourire dédaigneux vînt étirer les lèvres de son petit ami.

- Evidemment, lâcha-t-il. Je suppose qu'il à dû te promettre une belle augmentation en échange de tes faveurs.

- Cela ne c'est passé comme ça. Tenta le garçon.

- J'en ai rien à faire de la façon dont-il à amené jusqu'à son lit ! Eclata Théodore. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu me faire ça ! Tu es donc si malheureux à mes côtés que tu as décidé de te jeter dans les bras d'un autre?

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas à cause de ça.

- Alors explique-moi parce que je ne comprends pas? Demanda le jeune homme.

Mais Harry resta muet.

Il c'était produit trop d'événements, et trop d'émotions avaient interagi dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec Voldemort pour qu'il puisse en donner une explication plausible. Il doutait que même en étayant les faits véritables, son amant puisse comprendre cette nouvelle affection qu'il avait développé pour son patron.

Après tout, lui-même tentait encore d'identifier la nature de ses sentiments si complexes.

Il se demandait comment il était possible d'être à la fois fasciné par une personne, et de la détester pour tous ce qu'elle était capable de commettre? Il ne saisissait par ces deux personnalités distinctes, logis dans un seul corps.

Autant, il appréciait les égards, la douceur, et la patience que l'homme déployait à son égard, autant il exécrait ces actes immoraux, sa méchanceté gratuite, et la façon dont-il avait d'utiliser les autres comme s'il s'agissait de pantin qu'il pouvait à sa guise, manipuler.

Comment expliquer qu'il se sentait attirer par cette facette mi angélique, mi démoniaque? Comment pouvait-il justifier un tel égoïsme de sa part?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Théo exprima un soupire.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes? Interrogea-t-il, finalement.

La question resta en suspens.

A dire vrai, Harry n'avait jamais osé se la poser.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter les doutes qui persistaient dans son esprit. Il n'était pas envisageable d'admettre qu'il avait partagé avec Voldemort des choses qu'il réservait seulement et uniquement à son petit ami. Tout comme il ne pouvait considérer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le Lord à la même valeur que ceux qu'il avait pour Théodore.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ressent. Avoua-t-il à haute voix.

Une profonde déception s'empara de Théo qui se sentit défaillir sous le poids de ses mots.

- Et moi, Harry. Est-ce que je ne compte plus?

- Bien sûr que si. Affirma le jeune homme.

- Alors tu n'à pas hésiter. Quitte l'Angleterre, ton travail, et viens t'installer avec moi. On repartira de zéro, il n'y aura plus d'obstacle pour nous empêcher de vivre ensemble comme on l'à toujours voulu.

- Je…je ne suis pas sûr. Balbutia le garçon.

- Si tu tenais vraiment à moi, tu me dirais oui. Fit Théodore en le regardant franchement.

Harry était abasourdi par ces propos. La réaction du jeune homme était bien différente de celle qu'il c'était imaginé.

Il fronça les sourcils, signe de son incompréhension et releva les yeux vers son amant.

- J'étais persuadé que tu ne voudrais plus de moi après ce que j'ai fait. Lui dit-il.

- C'est si difficile que ça de penser que je ne veux pas te perdre. Formula Théo d'un air grave. Je ne dis pas que je l'accepte, mais si tu décides de m'accompagner en Amérique, alors je te pardonnerai.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Drago Malfoy arpentait d'une allure nonchalante les couloirs du manoir de Lord Voldemort.

Il avait passé sa journée en compagnie de Blaize Zabini et d'un certain Seamus Finnigan qui à son goût, faisait trop souvent les frais des plaisanteries douteuses du fils Malfoy.

Trainant un pied devant l'autre, le jeune blondinet sentait la lassitude de cette journée lui pesait sur les épaules.

Il passa devant le bureau de son parrain qui n'était autre que Rogue qui était penché sur une pile de pochette cartonné. Il n'y avait que Séverus pour travailler un dimanche ! Songea-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Sans prévenir, il foula le sol de la pièce pour se planter devant son parrain qui sans relever la tête demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je m'ennuis, Sev. Il n'y à vraiment rien à faire ici. Se plaignit le jeune homme.

- Je crois savoir que les domestiques ont besoins d'aide en cuisine. Proposa Rogue.

Drago exprima un petit rire dédaigneux mais ne releva pas les propos sarcastiques de son parrain.

- Tient en parlant de domestiques, c'est vrai que l'un d'entre eux à retrouver Colin étendu sur le sol couvert de sang? Questionna le garçon.

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. Souffla Séverus.

- Je savais bien qu'il ne ferait pas de vieux os ici celui-là. Décréta Malfoy junior d'un air ou transpirait un profond dédain pour le jeune Crivey. Qui va le remplacer dis-moi?

- Un employé de l'entreprise de ton père.

Malfoy leva les sourcils.

- Est bien, espérons qu'il sera moins crédule que son congénère. Balança-t-il en contournant le bureau ou Rogue était installé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Interrogea-t-il de suite.

- J'enquête. Répondit simplement l'homme.

Le garçon parcourra des yeux les documents que son parrain était en train d'étudier. Ceux-ci n'étaient d'ailleurs ni plus, ni moins, que des Cv, ainsi que des fiches de renseignements illustrant plusieurs individus potentiels.

- Si un employé à déjà été prévu pour remplacer Crivey, pourquoi cherches-tu à recruter quelqu'un?

- Le Lord voudrait que je commence à rechercher un nouvel assistant.

- Un nouvel assistant. Répéta Drago dans un murmure. Intéressant.

Tout à coup, Severus reporta son regard sur le plus jeune, cernant les pensées qui habitaient son esprit.

- Il nous faut quelqu'un de compétant, diplômé, et qui à de l'expérience, alors inutile de poser ta candidature. Trancha-t-il.

- Tu n'à donc pas envie de travailler avec ton neveu? Fit le jeune homme d'un air taquin.

- Certainement pas ! S'exclama l'adulte. Tu as un caractère des plus exécrables, et ton admission dans cette entreprise ne ferait que la mettre en périls.

A ces mots, Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je serais très bientôt diplômé, j'ai plus de compétences que tu ne peux l'imaginer, quant à l'expérience, il me semble qu'elle n'est pas vraiment indispensable. Après tout, tu seras là pour m'apprendre les rudiments du métier, et il me semble fort bien qu'avant d'arriver ici, monsieur Potter n'avait aucun acquis pour les affaires. Or, cela ne l'à pas empêché d'être embauché, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi se serait différent pour moi. Acheva le blond d'un coup de maître.

Face au caractère quelque peu coriace de son neveu, Séverus ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître un rictus qui borda ses lèvres.

De la main droite, il referma la pochette contenant les informations d'un dénommé Connors, qui aurait pu prétendre au poste.

- Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'à pas frappé à la bonne porte. Décréta Rogue en relevant son regard à la fois sombre et hypnotique. Si tu veux vraiment la place, tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'y qu'une seule et unique personne pour te la procurer…

- Bien, amorça Malfoy. Alors j'irais directement le lui demander.

* * *

**Bon je ne vais pas m'étaler sur de longs discours, j'attends patiament vos commentaires, impressions, critiques, enfin tous de que vous avez à me dire. **

**Je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) de vous poster le prochain chapitre en temps et en heure. **

**En attendant recevez tous de gros bisous de ma part !**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine, et à trés bientôt j'espère. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

* * *

**Hello !**

**Si, si c'est bien moi ! Et j'ai dans mes babages un tout nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**Je remercie tous les lecteurs pour leur encouragement ainsi que le soutien qu'ils apportent à cette histoire ! Dites-vous que cette dernière perdure uniquement sous l'action de vos commentaires qui me pousse à poursuivre cette aventure qui me tiens énormément à coeur.**

**Voilà, maintenant en avant pour le chapitre 27 !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 27 **:

Ce soir là, Harry s'était couché en espérant qu'au petit matin il se lèverait le cœur léger, et l'esprit emprunt d'une lucidité qu'il ne pouvait discerner en cet instant.

Malheureusement, à peine avait-il ouvert les yeux, que le désagrément et l'anxiété, prirent de nouveau le pas sur ses émotions.

D'un signe de tête, il les ignora, tandis qu'il s'extirpa du lit pour se diriger à faible allure vers la salle de bain, ou il laissa couler l'eau, de manière surabondante.

Bientôt, la buée inonda la pièce, répandant une chaleur quasi insupportable qui pourtant, ne parut pas contrarier le garçon. Au fil des minutes, la fumée submergea les miroirs et carreaux qui devinrent aussitôt troubles.

Harry demeura plus de trois quart d'heure enfermé, seul avec ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il se décida finalement à quitter la salle de bain, il arborait une mine semblable à celle que l'on porterait lors d'un deuil. En passant devant la porte fenêtre situé derrière son bureau, il s'aperçu que le temps c'était accommodé de son humeur.

En effet, le soleil exceptionnellement rayonnant de la veille avait laissé place à de gros nuages sombres qui couvraient le ciel dans son intégralité. Parfois, une fine pluie venait s'abattre sans toutefois s'y attarder. Ce jour s'annoncer d'une morosité absolue, et ce n'était pas le jeune homme qui se convaincrait du contraire !

D'un geste dénué de douceur, il ouvrit son armoire, avisant les deux valises qui s'y trouvaient et qu'il avait utilisé pour venir jusqu'à Plymouth.

Finalement, cette ville lui laisserait bien plus de souvenir et de mélancolie qu'il ne l'aurait supposé. Songea-t-il.

Il attrapa l'un de ses bagages pour le jeter d'emblée sur le lit défait. Puis, le garçon commença à rassembler ici et là des biens personnels, tels que ses livres, les croquis qu'il avait réalisé de la demeure, des vêtements, des chaussures…

En ouvrant le premier tiroir de la commode contenant principalement des caleçons, Harry resta quelques secondes inerte en remarquant le pyjama blanc qu'Alice avait lavé, puis déposé innocemment sur son lit, inconsciente que ce vêtement ne lui appartenait pas.

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'il aurait été plus convenable de le rapporter au maître des lieux, mais sans savoir pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin insolite de le garder prêt de lui.

Est puis, quelque chose lui disait que le Lord ne serait pas fâché de cette initiative.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Harry s'empara de la fine chemise et du pantalon pour les déposer au creux de sa valise.

Il sentit une douleur lui déchirer la poitrine.

L'espace d'un instant, il s'apprêta à revenir sur sa décision, mais la raison eut aussitôt fait d'annihiler les doutes qui l'assaillaient.

De toute façon, cela ne pouvait être qu'une histoire sans avenir. Se dit-il.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

L'électrocardiogramme meublait le silence.

Catherine Crivey regardait depuis bientôt deux heures son fils allongé sur un lit d'hôpital.

Dés qu'elle avait appris l'incident qui c'était déroulé au manoir de Lord Voldemort, elle avait immédiatement confié son plus jeune enfant à sa sœur, avant de prendre le premier train pour Plymouth.

Durant le voyage, nombreux étaient les scénarios qu'il lui avait traversé l'esprit. Les médecins ne lui avaient pas fournis de plus ample détails si ce qui c'était passé, si ce n'est que son fils était dans un état délicat, et qu'il serait préférable qu'un de ses parents soient à ses côtés pour prendre les directives qui s'imposaient.

Dans un élan empli de tendresse, elle attrapa la main du jeune homme pour l'unir à la sienne.

Rien ne vaut la douceur et la chaleur d'une mère. Pensa-t-elle, d'un air morose.

C'était insupportable de rester là à ne rien faire, d'ignorer qu'elle mal pouvait ronger son fils, et qu'elles étaient les solutions à envisager pour le mener sur la voie de la guérison.

En le regardant ainsi, il semblait si serein, mais intérieurement souffrait-il? Son état allait-il s'améliorer ou au contraire s'aggraver? Etait-ce plus de peur que de mal, ou y avait-il une raison au fait qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude?

Elle sentit tout à coup une pression s'exercer sur ses doigts.

Instinctivement, elle reporta son attention sur le visage de son garçon pour constater que celui-ci était sur le point de s'éveiller.

Un profond soulagement l'envahit, tandis qu'elle s'approcha davantage de son fils pour lui murmurer :

- Colin, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, tu es à l'hôpital.

Le jeune homme balaya d'un regard morne la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis, il se tourna vers la silhouette à ses côtés qui lui tendit un sourire rassurant.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

- Tu t'es évanouis, mon chéri, et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Il à fallu t'amener en urgence. Expliqua sa mère.

Le jeune homme tenta d'assimiler ces paroles au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait pieds avec la réalité.

- Je vais appeler un médecin pour lui dire que tu es réveillé.

D'un pas agité, la jeune femme quitta la chambre, laissant Colin seul face à lui-même.

Ce dernier se redressa du lit dans lequel il dormait depuis des heures. L'atmosphère de cet endroit empesté l'aseptisant, ce qui donna la certitude au garçon qu'il ne rêvait pas. D'un geste habituel, il passa une main dans ses cheveux entremêlés qui ne demandés qu'à être lavé, puis soigneusement brossé.

En jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la pièce, Colin en conclu que sa présence ici ne présageait rien bon. Tous ce qu'il espérait c'était y demeurer le moins de temps possible.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et une imposante silhouette fit son apparition.

C'était un homme de grande taille, il portait une longue blouse blanche, contrastant parfaitement avec sa peau d'ébène. Son regard à la fois sombre et bienveillant se posa sur le patient.

- Monsieur Crivey, amorça t-il d'une voix détaché. Je suis le docteur Dawlish. Je suis content que vous soyez de nouveau parmi nous. Comment vous sentez-vous? S'enquit-il.

- Je dirais, que sa peut aller. Articula le garçon, un peu gêné.

Le médecin acquiesça avant de s'approcher jusqu'au bord du lit pour examiner les pupilles du jeune homme qu'il examina à l'aide d'une petite lampe qu'il gardait constamment dans sa poche.

- Est-ce que vous avez des douleurs particulières, mal quelque part ? Interrogea l'homme en poursuivant son auscultation.

Colin esquissa un signe négatif de la tête, tout en relevant les yeux vers sa mère qui semblait anxieuse.

- Jusque là, tout me paraît en ordre. Signala le médecin. Je vais vous poser quelques petites questions si cela ne vous dérange pas.

En observant le visage quelque peu perplexe de son patient, John Dawlish se tourna vers la mère de Colin, afin de lui demander d'une éloquence qu'il désirait courtoise :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls durant quelques minutes, madame ? Je vous préviendrez dés que j'aurais terminé de m'entretenir avec votre fils.

Bien que la jeune femme fût surprise, elle accéda néanmoins à la requête du médecin qui se retrouva bientôt seul avec le jeune homme.

- Bien, savez-vous dans quel hôpital vous résidez actuellement, monsieur Crivey ? Commença-t-il, sans précipitation.

- Non, je l'ignore. Répondit en toute franchise, Colin.

- Vous êtes au _Royal Eye Infirmary_. Fit l'homme d'un ton posé. Hier, dans l'après midi, une ambulance est venu vous chercher chez votre employeur. Vous étiez déjà inconscient lorsqu'on vous à trouvé, est-ce que vous savez ce qui c'est passé ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

- Je me souviens que j'avais de plus en plus de mal en resté éveillé, mais après, non je ne me souviens pas.

- Cela vous arrive-t-il fréquemment d'avoir des pertes de connaissances ? Poursuivit le docteur.

- Non, je crois que c'est la première fois.

- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel dans votre comportement ces derniers temps, mal de tête, perte d'appétit, trouble du sommeil, ce genre de chose ?

- Est bien, de temps en temps je dors mal, mais je ne pense que beaucoup de personnes sont dans mon cas. Certains jours, j'ai moins d'appétit que d'autres, ou alors lorsque je travail un peu trop fort, il m'arrive d'avoir des migraines, seulement je ne pense pas que cela soit anormal.

Le médecin se contenta d'opiner de la tête tout en annotant sur un carnet les réponses de son patient.

- Etes-vous sous traitement en ce moment ?

Une fois de plus, Colin répondit négativement. Ce questionnaire le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il savait que cet homme faisait simplement son travail en tentant de réunir des informations sur son état de santé, seulement le garçon n'avait que très peu envie de s'étaler sur le sujet.

Un air des plus sérieux vînt se dépeindre sur le visage du médecin qui s'apprêta à attaquer la partie la plus complexe de cette analyse.

- Il faut également que je sache, monsieur Crivey, si vous avez pris une quelconque substance dopante ?

Colin avala difficilement sa salive, tandis qu'il prononça :

- Non, monsieur.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes certain ? Insista-t-il. Nous allons vous faire quelques tests qui détecteront automatiquement si ce genre de substances est présente dans votre organisme. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de nous le dire dés maintenant pour que nous puissions vous prescrire un traitement adapté.

A présent, Colin se retrouvait dans une impasse.

Il était conscient que tôt ou tard, son secret serait dévoilé, cependant il aurait préféré le plus tard possible.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que vous comptez le dire à ma mère ? Balbutia-t-il.

Le médecin délaissa ses notes pour s'attarder longuement sur le garçon qui avait baissé les yeux.

- Vous êtes majeur, et je crois que vous êtes assez conscient de ce que vous faites pour juger des choses que vous devez partager avec votre mère. Elle à l'air de ce faire beaucoup de soucis pour vous, et même si elle risque d'être dans un premier temps fâché par votre comportement, à mon avis elle sera bien plus apaisé de vous savoir hors de danger.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, Colin acquiesça silencieusement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- Je vais vous demandé tout d'abord de me dire ce que vous preniez exactement, en quelle quantité, et depuis combien de temps. Ensuite on commencera à vous mettre en cure de sevrage.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

L'horloge sonna neuf heures tapantes.

Harry termina de classer les dossiers, avant de quitter le bureau de Séverus Rogue qui avait pris sa soirée.

En y réfléchissant, le garçon pensa que se serait surement le dernier travail qu'il effectuerait au sein de se manoir. Bizarrement, il avait de nombreuses fois imaginé le jour ou il quitterait définitivement cet endroit, mais maintenant qu'il était sur le point de le faire, il réalisait que son départ allait lui laisser un goût bien plus nostalgique qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Tout en chassant ses pensées de son esprit, il poussa la porte de sa chambre avec la ferme intention de boucler cette deuxième valise qu'il avait laissé traîner toute la journée sur son lit.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à étendre le bras vers l'interrupteur afin d'apporter un peu de clarté à la pièce, il sursauta quand une lampe de son bureau s'illumina, laissant paraître dans cette semi obscurité, une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ? S'éleva la voix saisissante du maître des lieux.

- J'ai été surprit. Avoua Harry en s'avançant prudemment.

Voldemort lui tendit un sourire discret, tandis qu'il se leva du fauteuil ou il avait prit place.

Lentement, il le contourna pour faire face au garçon qui demeura immobile.

Durant quelques secondes, les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Harry se sentait comme un enfant, une proie facile devant cet homme qui lui inspirait tant de puissance, et qui parvenait secrètement à l'intimider.

- Tu compte partir quelque part ? Lança son patron en jetant un coup d'œil vers les deux bagages disposés sur le lit.

Harry ne répondit pas, tout en baissant les yeux, il articula :

- Il faut qu'on discute.

- Oh, je sens que la tournure de cette conversation ne va pas beaucoup me plaire. Fit l'homme en reportant toute son attention sur le garçon.

Durant quelques secondes le jeune homme hésita encore à faire part de ses intentions à son patron.

Puis, finalement résolu à mettre ses doutes de côté, il se lança dans le vif du sujet.

- J'ai été très touché par le fait que tu songes à moi pour remplacer monsieur Malfoy. Seulement, je vais devoir refuser cette proposition.

Il eut un silence.

Septique, face à l'aveu de son assistant, Voldemort paru pourtant relativiser.

- Dis-moi, commença-t-il d'un ton serein, ta décision n'aurait-elle pas un rapport avec ce cher Théodore ? Interrogea-t-il.

A ces mots, Harry ne fut pas surprit que le Lord devine avec une telle aisance la cause de sa soudaine démission.

- On lui à offert un poste en Amérique ou il pourra poursuivre sa formation d'avocat, et j'ai tout simplement décidé de le suivre. Confia le garçon en faisant face au regard impénétrable de l'homme. Il m'à dit que c'était la seule façon de me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait. Ajouta-t-il d'un air consciencieux. Ce sera mon unique chance de recoller les morceaux, et je tiens à la saisir.

- Alors tu vas accepter de le suivre par culpabilité ? Questionna Voldemort sans hausser le ton. Tu penses que c'est en restant à ces côtés que tu auras l'esprit tranquille ?

- il s'agit de mon petit ami, jamais je ne pourrai le laisser tomber. Répliqua le garçon d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme. Tous ce qu'il désire c'est qu'on soit ensemble, et je souhaite la même chose.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire méprisant, tandis qu'il s'approcha davantage du jeune homme pour lui murmurer :

- Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti à la seconde même ou j'ai brûlé le contrat pour retrouver ton cher et tendre ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repoussé quand je t'ai embrassé dans la salle de musique ?

Sur ce point, Harry était conscient qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à se défendre. Son comportement d'hier soir allait lui être préjudiciable, et s'il ne se ressaisissait pas rapidement le Lord finirait certainement par le convaincre de revenir sur ses positions.

Pour une fois, il devait se montrer inflexible, tout en fournissant une bonne raison à son patron de le laisser partir.

- Ce qui c'est passé hier soir n'était rien de plus qu'une erreur et jamais cela ne se reproduira. C'est vrai qu'un moment j'ai pensé ressentir quelque chose, mais j'avais tord. Je n'éprouve absolument rien.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Souffla le Lord.

- Tu ne peux tout de même pas croire qu'après tous ce que tu m'as fait subir je pourrais envisager quoi ce soit entre nous ? Lui dit-il. Je t'ai peut-être accordé mon pardon, mais sache que je n'oublie pas tous ce que j'ai du endurer par ta faute. Et tu auras beau être gentil, attentionné à mon égard, tu ne changeras pas ta vraie nature pour autant. Elle sera toujours aussi profondément mauvaise.

- Harry… Commença Voldemort en attrapant le bras du plus jeune qui d'emblé, s'extirpa de son emprise.

- Tu sais, je m'efforce de voir le meilleur chez les gens, mais quand je te regarde vraiment, c'est du dégoût qui s'impose ! Parfois, j'ai même un semblant de pitié pour toi. Ne vois-tu pas à quel point tu es devenu pathétique à me courir après ? Asséna-t-il, méchamment. Est puis, saches que je n'ai aucune envie d'entamer une relation avec quelqu'un qui à déjà la trentaine. Acheva-t-il.

A l'instant même ou les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, Harry les regretta.

Personnellement, peu lui importait le nombre d'années qui les séparaient, l'âge est un critère tellement superficielle dés l'instant ou l'on décide de s'impliquer sincèrement. Mais pour Lord Voldemort, c'était un sujet délicat qu'il détestait en toute circonstance aborder.

Etrangement, si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait fait un tel affront, le maître des lieux aurait répliqué dans la seconde en formulant une phrase des plus poignantes et acerbes. Cependant, le fait qu'il s'agisse ici du jeune homme auquel il s'était depuis peu amouraché, le rendit un moment complètement inerte, comme s'il tentait d'assimiler ces paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de la bouche de son jeune assistant.

Puis, d'un mouvement sec, Voldemort le bouscula jusqu'au mur adjacent avant de l'attraper violement à la gorge.

Une lueur rougeoyante s'anima dans son regard ou colère et folie se cofondèrent. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, le visage angélique de son patron venait littéralement de se métamorphoser et ce qu'il voyait à présent, le terrifiait.

Avait-il l'intention de l'étrangler là dans sa chambre ? Ou allait-il se ressaisir avant que l'impardonnable ne soit commis ?

La pression autour de son cou devenait de plus en plus intense, si bien que le garçon sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et son visage s'imprimer d'une inquiétante couleur.

- Je…je t'en prie, Tom…Articula-t-il, la voix coupé.

Un éclair de lucidité jaillit au travers des prunelles incandescentes du Lord qui relâcha immédiatement son emprise sur le garçon.

Harry s'écroula instantanément au sol. Il porta machinalement une de ses mains à sa gorge ou des marques risquaient très bientôt de faire leurs apparitions.

Impitoyable, Voldemort lui jeta un regard méprisable en balançant d'un ton dénué de sentiments.

- Je te conseil de partir le plus vite possible d'ici. Sinon, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à achever le travail.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, claquant la porte au passage.

Incapable de se relever, Harry laissa un flot de larmes dévaler ses joues rougis.

Quelque chose venait de lui transpercer la poitrine, et s'il ne parvenait pas à identifier un sentiment particulier, il savait néanmoins que cela faisait très mal.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Lorsque les premiers rayons firent leurs apparitions en cette matinée pluvieuse, un véhicule venait de quitter le 732 avenue Sherazade, connu pour abriter une des plus grandes propriétés d'Angleterre.

Harry était partit dans la plus grande discrétion.

Il ne savait si les habitants du manoir comprendraient ou non son brusque départ, mais l'idée de leur faire des adieux lui sembla trop insupportable, c'est pourquoi il n'en rien.

La chaleur devînt rapidement oppressante, aussi le garçon ôta son lourd manteau de laine pour le déposer sur la banquette en cuire. Il laissa autour de son cou l'écharpe grise qu'il avait enfilée avant de sortir et qui cachait les marques indésirables aux yeux du monde.

C'était un bien triste souvenir que le Lord lui avait laissé là !

Pourtant, Harry ne ressentait ni colère, ni rancœur envers l'homme. La seule chose qu'il regrettait c'est la façon dont tout cela c'était finalement terminé. Tom devait sûrement le détester à présent, mais si tel n'avait pas été le cas, il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais laissé partir.

Le véhicule dépassa un panneau indiquant qu'il quittait Plymouth.

Le cœur serré, Harry repensa à toutes les choses que cette ville lui inspirait.

Il songea à son arrivé au manoir et du calvaire qui en avait suivi pour s'y repérer. Il se rappela de chacun des lieux visités, ainsi que des premières impressions qu'il eut sur les habitants, puis de celles qu'il avait rectifié au fur et à mesure que les relations évolués.

Il se remémora le jour ou Voldemort l'avait emmené voir des reptiles, des requins et un nombre incalculable de poissons. Harry n'était certes pas le moins du monde emballé à l'idée d'effectuer cette sortit avec son patron. Toutefois, il devait avouer qu'il avait passé un agréable moment, et que cela lui avait également permis de découvrir un aspect assez différent de l'homme qu'il entrevoyait habituellement.

Le caractère exécrable de Rogue allait lui manquer, tout comme la présence de Colin, et les chaleureux sourires de Narcissia Malfoy.

Cependant, s'il y avait une chose que le garçon allait le plus regretter, c'est de ne plus entendre le Lord lui jouait cette sublime mélodie qu'il chérissait tant.

Le sourire triste aux lèvres, Harry décida de ne plus penser à tous ça.

A présent, il allait faire une croix sur cette période de sa vie pour accueillir à bras ouverts à l'avenir qu'il l'attendait…

* * *

**Je suis certaine que vous avez en ce moment même des envies de meurtre ! **

**En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir pu vous délivrer ce chapitre dans les temps, espérons qu'il en soit de même pour le prochain que je sens trés difficile !**

**Un petit mot d'encouragement ? Sa me ferais trés plaisir sachez le. **

**Je vous fait à tous de gros bisous et pour ceux qui ont passés leur épreuves de bac, j'espère sincèrement que vous l'aurez !**

A mes deux petites reviews anonymes :

**chixsss **: Salut ! Tu as tout à fait raison de parler d'ultimatum parce que c'est exactement ça ! Et oui, Théo c'est jouer sur la corde sensible, et si tu as lu ce chapitre est bien tu as du t'aperçevoir que cela à merveilleusement bien fonctionné ! Merci pour ton petit mot, je te fais plein de bisous !

**WhiteCoco : **coucou ! j'espère que tes examens se sont bien déroulés ? Alors comme ça tu bois mes mots ? Alors là, je ne peux que me sentir flatté ! Je trouve que blondy va trés bien à Malfoy, par contre je ne sais pas s'il serait très enclin à porter ce nom, la réputation tu comprends?

Merci pour ton commentaire, je me demande ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre ? (je redoute un peu à dire vrai)

Gros bisous à toi !


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 :

**Auteur : Delicate Doll**

**Source : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating : M**

**Résumé : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

**Bonjour !**

**Je sais que vous êtes tous impatient de savoir la suite, alors je ne vous fait pas languir avec des bavardages inutiles... **

**Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 28**** :**

- Mesdames et messieurs bonjour ! On peut dire que c'est un magnifique printemps qui s'annonce ! En effet, nous allons avoir de belles éclaircies en ce début de matinée avec toutefois quelques nuages qui devraient se dissiper dans l'après midi. Les températures oscilleront entre…

L'écran de la télé devînt instantanément noir, tandis qu'Harry reposa délicatement la télécommande sur la table de la cuisine.

L'alarme du micro onde se déclencha, avertissant que le temps programmé venait de s'écouler. Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le plan de travail ou reposait l'appareil, puis il s'empara avec précaution de sa tasse brulante qui dégageait une délectable odeur de cacao.

Il s'installa aussitôt sur la petite table à manger ou des tartines de miel et du jus d'orange étaient déjà préparés.

Harry et Théodore habitaient depuis environs deux mois dans cet appartement à la fois sobre et distingué. La plupart des meubles étaient neufs, les couleurs abritant l'intérieur restaient très classiques, c'est-à-dire souvent noir ou blanc. Il y avait largement assez d'espace pour un jeune couple, et l'endroit était relativement serein.

Cet immeuble ne contenait que six appartements, dont trois possédant un étage, ce qui était le cas de celui des deux jeunes hommes.

La seule chose que Harry redoutait, c'était le regard que porteraient les gens sur cette cohabitation qui pour eux n'aurait surement rien d'anodine. Deux garçons qui vivent ensemble, soulèvent assurément des questions, et sur ce point les deux jeunes hommes étaient d'accord pour y répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

Oui, ils étaient gays. Et oui, ils l'assumaient, point final.

La première personne qui leur rendit visite était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui s'appelait Gabrielle. Elle habitait l'appartement de gauche, et vivait seule. C'était une jeune femme plutôt excentrique, mais qui avait le cœur sur la main. Harry c'était lié d'amitié avec elle, parmi tous ses voisins c'était la seule avec qui il se sentait à l'aise et qui n'était pas indiscrète à propos de sa relation avec Théodore.

Les mots venaient naturellement chez cette fille, on voyait qu'il n'y avait pas de gêne, pas d'ambigu dans son comportement.

Elle venait de temps en temps lui tenir compagnie une partie de l'après-midi, partageant ainsi sa passion pour la photographie, apprenant au jeune homme les rudiments de la cuisine puisque jusqu'à présent, Harry avait eu tendance à se reposer sur sa cousine lorsqu'il habitait encore chez Remus.

Une habitude qu'il avait dû perdre en venant habiter ici.

En retour, le garçon lui apprenait à dessiner des paysages, des lieux quelconques, puis récemment des portraits. En revanche, Gabrielle n'était pas du tout friande de littérature, d'ailleurs il n'y avait pratiquement aucun livres chez elle, contrairement à son voisin qui en avait des étagères pleines.

La présence de cette jeune femme était rassurante pour Harry, voir des plus agréable quand il sentait la solitude l'envahir.

Théo travailler généralement toute la journée. Parfois, il ne rentrait même pas le midi, laissant son jeune amant complètement seul à raison que ce dernier n'avait pas encore trouvé d'emploi.

Pourtant, Harry avait déjà décroché deux entretiens aux cours desquels on l'avait largement questionné sur son expérience acquis au sein de la société de Lord Voldemort. Seulement, Harry n'aimait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, aussi il demeurait vaste, en éludant les questions sur les raisons de son départ, ou quelle étaient les points négatifs qu'il avait pu relever.

Le plus flagrant lors de ses entretiens, c'était son manque de motivation. Le garçon reconnaissait lui-même qu'il ne faisait pas bonne impression, le problème c'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de sourire ou de montrer une fausse sympathie pour ces gens là.

C'était quelque part lassant de répéter sans cesse la même chose, et jouer les lèches bottes pour obtenir un boulot l'énervait plus que tout.

Tout en débarrassant la table, il fut surpris d'entendre quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un miaulement.

Avait-il rêvé ?

Il se tourna vers la bais vitré qui donné lieu à un petit balcon pour percevoir un chaton qui le regardait fixement.

Harry soupira.

- Encore toi ! Fit-il, en s'approchant doucement.

La petite bête miaula de nouveau comme pour lui répondre.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce chat venait constamment depuis bientôt une semaine sur son balcon alors qu'il n'était même pas son propriétaire !

Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air de mourir de faim, et son poil était bien soyeux, c'est donc qu'il devait appartenir à quelqu'un, se dit-il.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne portait pas de collier, et en se renseignant auprès de Gabrielle, Harry avait appris que dans l'immeuble ou il résidait, il n'y avait qu'un couple de petit vieux qui possédait un chat, mais que celui-ci était déjà âgé et que la vieille femme ne le laissait pour ainsi dire, jamais sortir.

Ce chaton venait peut-être d'un des habitants résidant dans les rues adjacentes ? Pensa-t-il.

Gabrielle avait déposé, ici et là, des affiches pour retrouver le ou les propriétaires, mais pour le moment personnes ne s'étaient manifestés.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la grande baie vitrée, le petit animal se précipita vers lui pour se frotter contre ses jambes. Harry l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes, pris d'un profond dilemme.

En effet, jusque là, il avait toujours refusé de lui donné quoi ce soit, jugeant qu'il n'allait pas commencer à nourrir tous les chats de la ville ! Est puis le garçon savait que s'il s'habituait à recevoir de la nourriture, l'animal reviendrait tous le temps et de là, il finirait forcément par s'y attacher.

C'était une petite boule de poil toute noire qui le contemplait avec des yeux tantôt pâle, tantôt foncé selon la disposition de la lumière. Harry le trouvait déjà mignon, et sachant d'avance qu'il allait céder à son instinct, le fit bêtement sourire.

Il rendra de nouveau dans l'appartement pour s'emparer d'une soucoupe et d'une bouteille de lait. Il coupa le liquide avec un peu d'eau afin de ne pas rendre le chaton malade.

Aussitôt, il déposa le tout devant l'animal qui se jeta instantanément sur la boisson lacté.

- Je te préviens, commença Harry comme s'il parlait à une personne normalement constitué. C'est la première et la dernière fois.

Sur ses paroles, il referma la bais vitrée, ne prêtant plus attention au chat, mais au travail qu'ils devaient en ce jour, accomplir. Il avisa du coin de l'œil la vaisselle d'hier soir ajouté à celle de ce matin, mais il n'avait aucune envie, dans l'immédiat, de se plonger dans les tâches ménagères.

Le frigidaire étant pratiquement vide, il décida plutôt d'aller faire quelques courses pour au moins préparer un repas décent.

Sans plus tarder, le jeune homme attrapa une veste, le trousseau de clé et un sac avant de quitter l'appartement.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Les couinements traversant la pièce devenaient de plus en plus insupportables.

Il fallait donc y mettre un terme…

Lord Voldemort fixait sans aucune émotion la créature qu'il tenait du bout de la queue.

Elle avait l'air bien agité. Constata-t-il. Peut-être savait-elle déjà ce qui l'attendait, il paraît que les animaux ont un sixième sens pour ces choses là.

De sa main gauche, il accéda à une petite ouverture situé directement au dessus du vivarium.

Un sourire perfide vînt ourler ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ma belle ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Le serpent n'avait pas bougé, néanmoins chacun de ses sens étaient en alerte. Voldemort l'observa quelques secondes avant de relâcher son emprise sur le rat, qui aussitôt libéré, devînt la proie du reptile.

Doucement, la créature s'approcha du rongeur tout en prenant de la hauteur pour le dominer et entrevoir une ouverture d'attaque.

L'animal devenait presque hystérique. Collé à l'extrémité du vivarium, il n'avait nul endroit ou s'échapper.

Alors qu'il se déplaça sur un des côtés, le serpent d'un geste vif, lui bondit dessus, le mordant ainsi au passage.

A partir de ce moment, le rat commença à devenir moins réceptif, et ses mouvements devinrent plus lents à mesure que le venin l'imprégnait.

Devenu faible, le reptile en profita pour l'entourer et l'immobiliser complètement à l'aide de son corps puissant.

Puis, sans aucun scrupule, il l'étouffa de façon à pouvoir en toute tranquillité, le dévorer.

Seulement, le maître des lieux n'aurait pas l'occasion de voir aboutir ce spectacle, puisqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez. Ordonna-t-il.

Alice ouvrit la porte et avança de quelque pas vers l'homme, la tête baissée.

- Je vous informe, monsieur, que votre invité vient d'arriver. Je l'ai conduis dans le petit salon ou il vous attend.

- Parfait. Tu nous apporteras du thé, et dis à Greyback de préparer mon cheval, je compte bien aller faire une balade tout à l'heure.

- Bien, monsieur.

- Ce sera tout. Signala-t-il.

La jeune fille inclina légèrement la tête, puis elle sortit silencieusement du bureau laissant le Lord seul.

Celui-ci demeura quelque instant stoïque, avant de quitter à son tour la pièce pour rejoindre son collaborateur, Mulciber, qui devait s'impatienter.

D'une démarche noble, il rejoignit rapidement le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée.

A peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la pièce que l'homme s'empressa de le saluer. Voldemort lui rendit son geste et l'invita à s'assoir sur un des deux fauteuils situé face à face devant une table ronde. Cette dernière était recouverte d'une nappe d'un vert soyeux ou un jeu d'échec était entreposé.

Tandis que les deux hommes échangèrent quelques banalités, Alice apporta sur un plateau plutôt lourd, le service à thé qui se distinguait du décor de part sa couleur de jade étincelante. Elle versa aux creux de chaque tasse un liquide brûlant aux origines exotiques, avant de se retirer bien aimablement.

- Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échec pour nous distraire ? Demanda Voldemort, un temps soit peu joueur.

- Mais bien sûr, my Lord. Répondit Mulciber. Il y à longtemps que je n'y ai pas joué, espérons que je ne sois pas rouillé ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le maître des lieux esquissa un petit sourire tout en observant son rival de jeu déplacer son premier pion.

Durant plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes discutèrent des affaires en cours, des projets qu'ils prévoyaient de construire et des derniers agissements de certains…

- Vous savez sans doute que Kingsley à conclu un marché avec les sociétés de Rufus Scrimgeour. Vous n'êtes un peu soucieux, dite-moi ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Est bien, leur nouvelle alliance pourrait faire quelque dégât sur vos entreprises qui jusque là, n'avaient jamais connues de réelles concurrence puisque vous vous arrangez toujours pour obtenir le monopole. Remarqua l'homme en déplaçant un de ses cavaliers.

- Tu me sous-estime, mon cher Mulciber, et je pourrais presque m'en vexer. Je trouve pour ma part presque dommage que Kingsley se soit associé à un homme aussi insignifiant que Scrimgeour.

- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, il ne me semble pas si insignifiant que cela. Sa fortune est plutôt importante, et il connaît beaucoup de gens influents dans la haute société.

Tom eut une expression dédaigneuse.

- Ces gens influents dont tu parles ne valent pas mieux que des pions. Articula-t-il en prenant la pièce qu'il venait de citer pour la déplacer lentement sur l'échiquier. Vois-tu, je peux à ma guise les manipuler, les sacrifier, si cela me chante. C'est moi qui mène la partie, et non l'inverse. Conclu-t-il en s'emparant d'un des cavaliers de Mulciber.

Ce dernier arbora une moue légèrement contrarié.

- Vous êtes certain que ce coup est réglementaire, my Lord ? Demanda-t-il, l'air septique.

Tout en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, Voldemort répondit d'un ton assuré :

- Aux échecs, je ne triche jamais.

Amusé, Mulciber se contenta d'exprimer un sourire, tandis qu'il bougea une autre pièce de son choix.

- Au fait, qu'est-il advenu de ce jeune homme que vous nous aviez présenté lors de votre bal ? Questionna-t-il, tout à coup. Je n'entends plus parlé de lui.

- Je l'ai renvoyé. Mentit l'homme en employant un ton brut.

- Renvoyé, mais pourquoi ? S'étonna son collaborateur. Ce garçon était tout à fait charmant ! Et n'aviez vous pas dit qu'il excellait dans son travail ?

- Je me suis peut-être précipité lorsque j'ai dit cela. En réalité, il s'est avéré décevant. Et ici lorsqu'on n'est pas à la hauteur, on est tout simplement échec et math. Termina-t-il en alliant sa parole à son geste.

- Jolie coup, my Lord. Félicita Mulciber. Quand à moi, Je suis bel et bien rouillé ! Rigola-t-il.

- Oh je te rassure, la personne qui me battra à mon jeu favori, n'est pas encore naît. Sourit le Lord.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Harry s'affaira à ranger une par une toutes les choses qu'il avait achetés en magasin pour les disposer à leur place respectives.

Après quoi, il se décida à faire la vaisselle pour éviter d'accumuler en plus celle de ce midi.

Enfin, une fois les principales corvées ménagères achevées, il commença à préparer avec un soin déconcertant le repas tout en dressant tranquillement la table.

Bizarrement, Harry avait découvert que la cuisine ne le rebutait pas plus que cela. Il commençait même à y prendre goût, à élaborer lui-même ses propres recettes, à mélanger de nouvelles saveurs pour parfaire la composition de ses repas actuels.

Au moins lorsqu'il faisait cela, il avait l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose.

Ne plus travailler était un poids bien plus pénible à surmonter qu'il ne l'aurait songé.

L'idée de dépendre complètement de Théodore ne le ravissait pas. Il avait la sensation d'être quelqu'un qu'on entretenait et cette situation lui déplaisait fortement. Tout comme cette routine qu'il avait adoptée il y à un mois.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'Angleterre, Harry et Théo n'avait jamais reparlés des problèmes qui avaient faillis briser leur couple. Le sujet semblait presque tabou, et si Harry tentait d'une façon ou d'une autre de l'aborder, son amant s'arranger toujours pour détourner la conversation ou trouver un prétexte l'obligeant à quitter les lieux.

Face à ce genre de réactions, le jeune homme n'était pas certain du comportement à adopter. Il était conscient des difficultés qu'ils devaient tout deux surmonter s'ils voulaient retrouver la complicité et la confiance qu'ils avaient, autrefois, l'un pour l'autre.

Seulement, l'attitude de Théodore à son encontre ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. C'était comme si il était confronté à deux personnalités différentes. L'une d'entres elle se révélait douce et attentionnée, tandis que l'autre se montrait brute et amer.

Harry savait très bien que son compagnon ne pourrait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement qu'il le lui avait annonçé. Le pardon exige du temps et de la patience. Et nombreux sont les gens qui ne peuvent finalement pas l'accorder.

En subissant les caprices et en accédant aux exigeantes de son amant, le garçon se disait que ce mal qu'il lui infligeait n'était que le revers de la médaille pour le mal qui lui avait fait à lui.

La porte provenant du petit couloir laissa échapper un grincement, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

- C'est moi. Fit Théodore en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, et tout en glissant une main sur sa hanche, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Quelle délicieuse odeur.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire.

- C'est parce que je le fais avec amour. Répondit-il en éteignant le gaz. Tu peux aller à table, c'est prêt. Annonça-t-il.

Sans ajouter un mot, Théo pris place autour de la petite table, attendant, tel un prince, qu'on veuille bien le servir.

De son côté, Harry transvida les pattes contenues dans la casserole dans une passoire, afin de les égoutter. Un nuage de fumée blanc vînt se former résultant de l'extrême chaleur. Si Harry portait encore des lunettes, il savait que celles-ci seraient recouvertes instantanément de buée. Elles n'étaient pas toujours pratique pour la cuisine, ni le sport d'ailleurs.

D'après Gabrielle, il était beaucoup mieux sans. C'était notamment cette dernière qu'il l'avait poussé à remplacer ses deux immondes monocles, comme elle aimait appeler ses lunettes, par une paire de lentilles adéquat.

« Franchement tu as des yeux magnifiques, c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne les mets pas davantage en valeur! » Lui avait-elle dit.

Le jeune homme avait beau dire qu'il se moquait de son apparence, et des impressions des autres, c'était pourtant les remarques de sa voisine qu'il l'avait poussé à agir en conséquence.

Tout en délaissant sa pensée, il s'empara de l'assiette de son conjoint pour verser sur les pattes une préparation à base de poulet à la crème légèrement relevé de vin blanc, et accompagné de champignons croquants.

Une fois chacun servi, les deux jeunes hommes entamèrent leur repas, couteau et fourchette en main.

- Je rentrerai sûrement tard ce soir, se sera donc pas la peine de m'attendre pour manger. Signala Théo.

- Une affaire importante ? Présuma, le garçon.

- Oui, plutôt. Grindelwald pense que se sera simple de convaincre le jury, mais il nous faut des preuves plus solides. L'alibi de cet homme ne tient pas la route, on va réexaminer entièrement le dossier pour être sûr de n'avoir rien loupé.

- De quoi est accusé cet homme exactement ? Questionna Harry en portant un bout de viande à ses lèvres.

- De meurtre. Révéla Théodore. Il aurait assassiné l'amant de sa femme. On pense qu'il aurait découvert sa liaison par le biais d'une de ses amis qui travaillait dans l'hôtel ou son épouse avait pour habitude d'emmener cet homme qu'elle fréquentait.

L'espace de quelques secondes Harry contempla son assiette, l'air pensif.

Puis, contre attente, il demanda :

- C'est étrange, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tuée sa femme également ? Je veux dire…elle était tout aussi fautive.

Théodore ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Son regard se voila, tandis qu'il paru soudain préoccupé par quelque chose.

- Il à sans doute préféré redirigé sa haine vers la personne qui était, selon lui, la plus coupable à ses yeux. Ainsi, en faisant disparaître cette dernière, il espérait récupérer pour lui seul, la femme qui représentait tout pour lui. Le problème, poursuivit-il, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas doutée un instant qu'elle le dénoncerait. Lorsque nous avons interrogé sa femme, elle nous à révélés qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre à ses côtés et qu'elle avait déjà préparé les papiers pour lui annoncer son attention de divorcer.

Il eut un silence. Harry questionnait souvent Théo sur les affaires qu'il menait. C'était rapidement devenu un sujet quotidien de conversation pour les deux jeunes hommes.

- Pour en venir à tuer quelqu'un, il faut vraiment haïr cette personne au plus profond de soi. Murmura Harry.

- Tu crois ? Demanda son compagnon d'une voix basse. Moi, je pense que le chagrin et la colère peuvent amenés à faire les choix les plus douteux…

Bien qu'Harry fut étonné par les paroles du jeune homme, il n'en laissa rien paraître et termina dans un calme absolu son repas.

Quand ils eurent tout deux terminés, Théodore se leva en déclarant :

- Bon, il faut que j'y retourne.

- Déjà ? Fit Harry en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la pendule.

- Oui, j'avais très peu de temps ce midi. Je t'appel pour te dire si je rentre pour dîner ou pas, d'accord ? Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Son petit-ami acquiesça tout en demeurant froid à ce contact. Théo récupéra sa serviette ainsi que son manteau dans le couloir, puis vérifiant qu'il avait ses clés, il passa la porte pour rejoindre son véhicule garé quelques mètres plus loin.

A cet instant, Harry sentit de nouveau la solitude lui peser.

Il parcourra d'un regard vide les couverts et plats disposés sur la table qui lui laissés un gout quelque peu amer.

Doucement, le jeune homme se leva pour porter son assiette jusqu'à l'évier ou il commença à faire couler un peu d'eau.

Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose se briser en lui, les émotions qui l'assaillaient ne parvenaient plus à être ignorés, elles lui compressées le cœur, tandis que sa force moral faiblissait peu à peu.

Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue, puis une autre. Même si son visage restait obstinément fermé, Harry savait que ses yeux le trahiraient un moment ou un autre.

Malgré sa profonde lassitude, il exécuta machinalement cette tâche ingrate qui ne lui prit heureusement pas plus de dix minutes. Le garçon laissa néanmoins la vaisselle sécher à l'air libre, et pour que le processus aille plus vite, il ouvrit d'un quart la baie vitré qui laissa échappa une masse d'air frais.

Peu motivé pour entreprendre quoi que se soit, Harry décida de rejoindre le canapé.

Tel un enfant, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, afin de pouvoir y reposer sa tête.

Un nombre incalculable de choses lui traversèrent l'esprit. Noyé dans ses songes, le jeune homme ne fit même pas attention qu'un intrus venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier signala sa présence qu'Harry posa les yeux sur lui.

Tout vêtu de noir, la petite bête attendait au pied du canapé, le regard rivé vers le garçon qui l'observa sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours là, toi ? Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il sache qu'aucune réponse ne serait formulée par l'animal.

Prudemment, il avança une main jusqu'à effleurer la tête du chaton. Celui-ci, loin d'être farouche, vînt quémander quelques caresses que le jeune homme ne su lui refuser.

Les ronronnements de la bête agissait à la manière d'une berceuse, c'était comme si l'animal cherchait à le consoler, comme si il avait pu percevoir sa détresse.

Soudain, un bruit perturba le silence, devenu omniprésent. Harry reconnu la sonnerie de son téléphone qu'il avait fait changé à son arrivé aux Etats-Unis.

Il chercha l'appareil posé sur un des meubles du salon. Le numéro qui était affiché sur l'écran ne lui était pas connu, toutefois il répondit :

- Allo ?

- Bonjour, Harry. Je suis très content d'entendre le son de ta voix…

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

_Cher journal, _

_J'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir la cadence. Mes examens approchent à grand pas et j'ai l'impression que je ne serais jamais prête ! Heureusement, Ron me change les idées, il me fait sourire, me parle de tout et de rien, c'est un ange ce garçon !_

_La situation financière de papa s'arrange petit à petit. Il à crée une nouvelle collection de vêtements et de costumes à la mode, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des mois ! Nous continuons cependant à faire attention à nos dépenses, papa tient à mettre de l'argent de côté pour Luna et moi. Je sais également qu'il tient à s'acquitter d'une sorte de dette qu'il aurait envers Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis certaine que c'est grâce à lui, si un moment donné on à pu aussi bien s'en sortir. _

_Je dois avouer que maintenant que je sais que mon cousin ne reviendra plus habiter la maison, j'ai comme un pincement au cœur. C'est étrange de le savoir si loin. Il nous envois des lettres et très souvent j'appels pour avoir de ses nouvelles, ou ne serais-ce qu'entendre le ton rassurant de sa voix. _

_Il me manque…_

_J'ai toujours partagé une multitude de choses avec Harry, j'avais la sensation de le connaître depuis des années. Je pouvais comprendre les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, il pouvait sans crainte se confier à moi, nous étions l'un pour l'autre des confidents, et je sais par expérience qu'il est quelques fois bon de parler à quelqu'un. _

_Harry n'aime pas ressasser le passé, il voudrait l'oublier, l'effacer complètement de sa mémoire. C'est ce qu'il m'à dit une fois. _

_Tous ce j'espère c'est que l'avenir sera lui offrir des instants plus heureux. Je pense qu'il le mérite amplement. _

_Je suis allé voir maman hier. Je me suis même allongé prêt d'elle en espérant qu'il lui serait peut-être possible de sentir ma présence de là ou elle était. Je n'ai rien dit à papa, mais je suis de moins en moins optimiste quand à son état. _

_Les médecins avaient pourtant dit qu'il y avait de quoi nourrir de nouveaux espoirs, pourtant moi, je ne vois guère d'amélioration. Est-ce normal ?_

_J'ai appris que même si elle venait à se réveiller, sa mémoire risquait fortement d'être altérée, et que certaines séquelles pouvaient s'avérer irréversibles. Mon dieu, comment réagirait Luna si maman ne la reconnaissait plus ? Que ferait papa s'il perdait à jamais la femme qu'il à toujours aimé ? _

_Lorsque je rentre dans cette chambre et que je la vois, ma tristesse ne fait que s'amplifier. _

_Elle est là, je peux la voir, la toucher, mais je sais qu'elle reste inaccessible. J'aimerais qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me sourit, qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne souffre pas. Je voudrais juste un signe. _

_Le mois prochain, cela fera un an qu'elle dort. Combien de temps encore faudra-t-il attendre ? _

_Certain disent que la connaissance est une souffrance, moi c'est l'ignorance qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Et malheureusement, il faut vivre avec._

_Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, aussi je vais de se pas me coucher. _

_Fait de beau rêve maman, _

_Je t'aime. _

**Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais je suis carréments dans le mélodrame ! Pourtant, soyez tranquil je vais trés bien ! lol**

**Bon, si j'analyse moi même ce chapitre, je dirais qui ne se passe pas grand chose (ou carrément rien). On va dire que c'est plus un chapitre de transition pour lier les éléments qui viendronts poar la suite se manifester.**

**Maintenant petite annonce désagréable pour vous et plutôt agréable pour moi. Je pars en vacances ! Bah oui, faut bien que je profite un peu aussi. Je n'emporte pas mon ordinateur avec moi, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il y ai une connexion ou je pars? Donc pour résumer, vous aurez la suite je pense, milieu Aout. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais bien que le délai sera long et que je m'expose à de nouvelles tentative de meurtres, seulement des vacances on en à pas toujours (pour ma part en tout cas), alors je vais en profiter un maximum avant de me replonger intégralement dans cette histoire, et plus important, la terminer !**

**Voilà, si comme moi vous compter partir, je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances !**

**Gros bisous à chacun et chacune d'entre vous !**

**RAR**** : **

**Lili** : Salut ! Je suis désolé que tu es trouvé le dernier chapitre plutôt platonique, c'est parfois difficile de créer de l'action. En tout cas, je trouve déjà bien que tu apprécie cette histoire, et surtout ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas l'abandonner, pas après le temps que j'ai passé à l'écrire ! Je comprends que c'est frustrant d'attendre, le problème c'est que j'écrie mes chapitres au fur et à mesure, donc j'ai parfois du mal à respecter mes délais si dans ma semaine j'ai un tas de choses à faire. Voilà, merci pour ton commentaire et au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! bye bye.

**Royal Pirates 3** : Coucou ! Alors comme sa tu as sortit les mouchoirs ? J'aime bien aussi faire des passages émouvants dans mon histoire, avec moi les chapitres ne peuvent pas être tout beau tout rose ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite parce que se ne sera pas plus joyeux ! lol je te fais un gros bisous et te fis un grand merci pour ton commentaire !

**Orion** : Pour information le meurtre ou tentative de meurtre est puni par la loi ! (je sais c'est un argument pitoyable pour t'empêcher de me tuer ! lol) Mais bon, j'ai noté que tu étais plus désireuse de connaître la suite, alors sa va. Merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements ! Gros bisous !

**Itaka** : Bonjour ! Contente de savoir que j'ai une fan ! En effet, Harry ne se jette pas dans les bras de Voldemort après deux chapitres (je sais bien que notre Lord à un charme fou mais quand même !) La suite ? Est bien la voilà ! Gros bisou à toi et merci pour ce commentaire.

**Kizu** : Un tournant étrange dis-tu ? J'aime l'imprévisible ! Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Merci beaucoup pur ton message et j'espère à très bientôt !

**WhiteCoco** : Salut ! Je vois que tu as des idées et beaucoup de questions auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre ! Un auteur ne dévoile jamais le tournant de son histoire ! Heureusement parce que sinon tu serais tout et là tu me tuerais ! Non quand même pas n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas , j'aime toujours autant tes commentaires et j'espère recevoir ton avis jusqu'au bout de cette histoire ! Bisou

**Chixsss** : Hello ! Oui, c'est vrai que Théo n'est pas dans le meilleur des rôles là, et je crois que cela ne vas pas beaucoup s'arranger. Harry à finalement choisi de le suivre mais qu'adviendra-t-il de leur histoire ? Enfin, ne dis-t-on pas que c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend ? Peut-être qu'Harry méditera sur cette phrase…Je te remercie pour ton soutien, un gros bisou en espérant que la suite te plaise.

**julie0811** : La suite dis-tu ? Mais la voici très chère !

**emilyclad** : Est bien, ce n'est plus des fleurs que tu lances mais carrément des bouquets ! lol Le découpage des chapitres t'as frustrés ? je comprends, je trouve un malin plaisir à ne pas révéler toutes mes cartes dans mon jeu, je suis un peu comme Voldemort, je conserve toujours un atout si je puis dire ! Tu n'es pas patiente ? On dit pourtant que la patience est une vertu, mais très peu de gens la possèdent, d'ailleurs je n'en n'ai pas non plus ! Merci pour commentaire qui m'à fait chaud au cœur. Je te souhaite un bon dimanche, bisou !


	29. Chapter 29

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

* * *

**Hello !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi oui, j'ai passée d'excellente vacances, et je vous remercie tous de m'avoir laissé un commentaire que j'ai savouré en rentrant chez moi !**

**Enfin, comme je vous l'avez promi voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est plutôt long, mais je ne pense pas que cela vous dérange, ai-je tord ?**

**Bon je crois vous avoir assez fait attendre, alors voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :**

- Et que pensez-vous de celui-ci, my Lord ?

D'un air désintéressé, Voldemort détourna les yeux vers le nouveau tableau que Dolohov lui présenta.

Le visage de ce dernier paraissait de plus en plus désespéré. Il ne savait plus ou se mettre, ni quoi faire !

En effet, l'antiquaire avait emporté avec lui pas moins d'une dizaine de tableaux à la demande du maître des lieux, mais aucunes des peintures ne semblaient le satisfaire. Par expérience, Antonin connaissait les goûts très sélectifs de son client en matière d'art. C'est pourquoi, il ne lui exposait que le meilleur.

Malheureusement, même la plus sublimes des peintures qu'il avait en stock, n'avaient su attirer le regard critique de Voldemort.

Lassé, celui-ci congédia le commerçant de façon plutôt brusque, tandis qu'il se dirigea sans plus tarder vers le troisième étages.

Il passa devant la salle de musique ou il s'immobilisa un instant.

Habituellement, l'homme y jeter seulement un coup d'œil, avant de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Il n'était plus entrer dans ce lieu depuis des semaines, comme si quelque chose d'abominable s'y était produit. Ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas…

Alors pourquoi une telle réticence ?

Lentement, il s'approcha des portes clauses qui dégageaient une vive lumière au travers des différents insterstices. La main sur la poignée, le Lord se décida finalement à franchir le seuil pour pénétrer dans la pièce qui baignait dans un silence amer.

Ses yeux aux couleurs des amaryllis, se posèrent instinctivement sur le piano à queue qu'il avait, malgrè lui, délaissé. Il fit quelques pas, de façon à pourvoir carresser du bout des doigts, la surface lisse de l'instrument qui le fit sentir nostalgique.

La première image qui lui vînt en tête fut celle de Harry assit à ses côtés, lui jouant tant bien que mal cette musique qu'il avait commençé à composer un soir d'orage.

Le piano était un des passes temps que le Lord appréciait par dessus tout.

S'il pourvait se passer de lire, de jouer aux échecs, ou encore de faire des promenades à cheval, il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait aisément pas faire une croix sur la musique. C'était comme une addcition, à la diffèrence que le plaisir qui en résultait, été tout à fait innocent.

Oui, Lord Voldemort avait longtemps été passionné par le piano, et aujourd'hui qu'en était-il ?

La seconde image qui lui traversa l'esprit le ramena au cœur de son adolescence.

A l'époque, la seule chose qui le préocupait c'était les études. A côté, les amis, les sortis, les amours n'étaient que des futilités qui devaient prendre le moins de place possible.

Pratiquer un sport ne l'interéssait pas vraiment, toutefois il en faisait de temps en temps pour combler son emploi du temps. Les activités ayant un rapport avec les arts platiques ne l'attirait aucunement. Tom n'avait aucun talent dans ce domaine, et il devait dire que cela ne le déranger pas. Il aimait les jolies choses que les autres pouvaient créer, comme les scultures, les peintures, les maquettes, mais il savait également qu'il ne serait jamais l'auteur de ces oeuvres.

Ecrire passer encore. Il avait d'ailleurs débuté un journal à l'age de seize ans afin de garder une trace de son passage.

Enfin, en ce concernait la musique, c'était une autre histoire.

Et en y repensant, Tom esquissa mystérieux sourire, tandis qu'il se replongea dans le passé...

* * *

_13 ans auparavant…_

- Thomas, Elvis Jedusor ? Demanda une jeune femme en s'approchant de moi.

- C'est bien moi. Répondis-je d'une éloquence courtoise.

- Bien, je suis mademoiselle summers. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Sans un mot, je m'excute à la suite de cette femme qui entra dans son bureau. De là, elle sortit quelques papiers confirmant mon inscrisption au sein de cette académie, puis elle me fourni une liste de livres à acheter, ainsi que des renseignements qu'elle juge utile.

- J'espère que vous vous plairez parmi nous, monsieur Jedusor. Me sourit-elle en me tendant une poignée de main.

- Oh, je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. Soufflais-je en la lui serrant.

Sur cette courte entrevu, je quittais la pièce m'apprêtant à rejoindre le petit appartement que j'avais loué deux semaines plus tôt, et qui serait durant les deux prochaines années, mon domicile attitré.

J'avais déjà tout prévu, tout calculée Je savais combien de temps il me faudrait pour mener à bien les projets d'avenir que je convoitai, comment y parvenir, ou trouver les fonds qui me serait necéssaires et les personnes qu'il me faudrait influencer.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes idées qu'au détour d'un couloir que je traversais, j'ai heurté quelqu'un qui venait dans le sens opposé.

Ce dernier tenait une pile de feuilles et de livres qu'il laissa échappé sous le choc. Instinctivement, je les rattrappa, avant de lui tendre le tout poliment.

- Excellent reflexe, jeune homme. Me Complimenta un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en reprenant ses biens.

Il était un plus grand que moi, Ses cheveux de couleur blancs lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules, ils s'accordaient avec une longue barbe de la même teinte. Il portait des lunettes en forme de demi lune et un regard paternaliste que m'exécra à la seconde même ou je le rencontra.

Une chose cependant me fit intérieurement sourire.

Ses vêtements.

Il était comment dire…fort étrange. Songeais-je de bonne foi.

- Vous êtes éléve dans cette école ? Me Demanda-t-il en m'observant.

- Oui, je suis venu remplir le formulaire confirmant mon inscription.

- Dans ce cas bienvenu à Poudlard, mon garçon. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore. Se présenta-t-il.

- Professeur ? Répété-je d'un air entendu.

- Oui, j'enseigne la musique ici, et plus particulièrement le piano. Précisa l'homme.

J'ai soulevé un sourcil.

- J'ignorai que l'on donnait des cours de musique dans cette académie.

- Les éléves ont parfois besoin de sortir du cadre purement scolaire, et généralement la musique est bon moyen d'expression et de libération. M'expliqua-t-il, posément. Vous jouez d'un instrument ? S'enquit-il.

- Non. Je n'ai que très peu de temps pour ce genre…d'activité. Décrétai-je, gentimment.

- Est bien si par la suite cela changeait et qu'il vous en prenez l'envie, je serais ravie de vous accueillir, même pour quelques essais si vous le souhaitez.

- Je vous remercie pour cette généreuse proposition, mais je doute fort me consacrer un jour à la musique. Fis-je d'un air franc.

- Ne sait-on jamais. Fit-il en esquissant un sourire qui l'espace d'une seonde, me troubla. Passez une bonne rentrée, mon garçon. Nous auront surement l'occasion de nous recroiser.

- Je le pense également. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, monsieur.

Sur ces deniers mots, je m'éloignais pour sortir du batiment.

Trois jours plus tard, la rentrée débuta.

Poudlard était une des écoles les plus préstigieuses d'Angletterre, il y avait toujours beaucoup de candidats et peu de place. Je n'avais aucune appréhension à la différence de certains, je me sentais déjà dans mon élément ici et je savais que ce sentiment serait réciproque.

Un jour, alors que la classe finissait à seize heures, je me suis rendu à la bibliothéque comme je le faisais toutes les semaines.

En partant, madame Watson qui n'est autre que la bibliothécaire me demanda si je pouvais déposer un livre dans le casier d'un de mes professeurs. A force de cotoyer cet endroit, mon visage ne lui était plus inconnu, et sachant que j'étais friand de littérrature, elle me commendait régulièrement des livres pour mon plaisir personnel.

J'avais un don pour me faire apprécier des autres, et les amener à faire ce que je désirai.

Le gens sont trop crédulent et manipulablent. Pensai-je, en acceptant tout de même de lui rendre service.

En chemin, je ne croisai personne. Poudlard fermait ses portes à 19H00, mais rare étaient les éléves qui trainaient encore dans l'établissement après 18H30. Sans plus attendre, je déposai le livre dans le casier de mon professeur, puis je quittai la pièce aussi rapidement que j'y étais entré.

En traversant l'un des couloirs silencieux, quelque chose retînt mon attention. Plus j'avançai, plus la chose que j'identifiai comme étant une mélodie, devenait distincte à mon oreille.

Les sons provenaient d'une classe quelque peu recluse par rapport aux autres. La porte n'étant pas complétement fermé, je pouvais perçevoir une silhouhette positionné de profil, et qui ne m'étais pas étrangère. C'était cet homme que j'avais rencontré un peu avant la rentrée, et qui m'avais invité à assister à l'un de ses cours.

Je l'observai, silencieusement. Il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence.

Cette mélodie qu'il jouait, me laissa un moment pantois. J'avais du mal à suivre le rythme de ses doigts qui dévalaient le piano. Les notes, les enchaînements, la sonorité et l'émotion, tout était tellement juste que j'en fu abasourdi.

L'aisance dont-il semblait faire preuve était tout aussi stupéfiante. Il y avait une telle dextérité qui s'échappait de chacun de ses gestes, une telle assurance qui ne lui faisait absolument pas défaut. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose en cet instant.

En réalité, je ne m'étais jamais apperçu que dans la musique aussi, il pouvait y avaoir de la beauté.

Et pour la première fois, cela me fascinai.

Le soir venu, je n'arrêtai pas d'y songer. Le lendemain, je suis retourné dans sa classe, ou justement un cours de piano était donné. N'importe qui pouvait y participer avait-il dit, cependant je suis resté en retrait durant toute la séance, cinq autres éléves regardaient comme moi en spectacteur. Un air admiratif émanait de chacun de leur regard, ils étaient impresionnés et pourtant ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'avais entendu la veille.

La leçon d'aujourd'hui était basée sur un morceau simple que l'ensemble de la classe devait tenter de reproduire. Un par un, les éléves passèrent, mais la plupart n'aboutissaient à un résultat qu'au bout du cinquinème, voir sixième essai. Cette classe était inscrite dans les débutantes, c'est pourquoi la tâche leur semblait ardue.

Lorsque la séance s'acheva, je fus le dernier à rester, je voulais qu'il soit seul pour pourvoir l'aborder en toute tranquilité.

- Professeur, Dumbledors. Commençai-je d'une voix posée.

Apparement étonné d'entendre une élocution si peu familière, l'homme s'est tourné vers moi, puis me reconnaissant, il ma sourit.

- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est Thomas votre prénom n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- En effet, lui répondis-je en étant quelque peu surpris qu'il le connaisse. Mais je préfère Tom si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Mais aucunement, mon garçon. Vous êtes un excellent éléve m'à-t-on dit. Vos professeurs apprécis beaucoup votre dynamisme et vos initiatives. M'à t-il confier tout en continuant à ranger une pile de cahiers au sein d'une armoir à moitié vide.

- Et bien, je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Pourrai-je m'entretenir avec vous un moment ?

- Bien entendu, que se passe-t-il ?

- La dernière fois que nous nous somme vues, vous m'avez parlé que vous donniez des cours de musique, et je vous ai dis que j'avais très peu de temps à consacrer à l'apprentissage d'un quelconque instrument. Seulement, il se trouve que mes études, ainsi que mes activités extra scolaires me prennent bien moins de temps que je ne l'imaginai. Aussi je serais fortement interréssé de reçevoir un enseignement suplémentaire de votre part. Formulais-je.

- Voilà une décison à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Quel instrument vous plairez-t-il de maîtriser ? Interrogea-t-il en reportant toute son attention sur moi.

D'une démarche élégante, je m'avançai lentement vers ma cible jusqu'à ce que ma main se pose sur l'objet de ma convoitise.

- Celui-ci. Désignai-je en relevant mon regard hypnotique vers l'homme.

- Fort bien. Déclara-t-il. Je vous inscrirez donc avec les autres élèves qui viennent de débuter.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais travailler en groupe serait pour moi une perte de temps. Sifflai-je en affichant une expression résolue. Est puis, la présence des autres ne ferait que me ralentir ce qui deviendrait rapidement dérangeant. Je préfère travailler seul.

- Je comprends, mon garçon, mais si je vous donne des cours particuliers, vous vous rendez compte que cela empiétra sur mes heures personnelles ? Et surtout pourquoi devrai-je accorder plus d'égard à vous qu'à un autre ?

- J'apprends très vite, et contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas envie de faire de la musique pour animer des pièces de théatre, pour faire partie d'une joyeuse troupe d'ercervelé, ou pour faire plaisir à papa et à maman. Je serais m'investir complétement, je suivrai de manière exemplaire tous vos conseil. Vous avez entendu vos collègues, j'excelle dans chacunes de leurs matières, je réussi tous ce que j'entreprends.

- Peut-être, mais rien ne me dis que vous avez des prédispositions en ce qui concerne le piano. Me fit-il remarquer.

L'espace de plusiseurs seconde un calme étrange s'installa dans la salle, tandis que je sentais le regard de mon vis-à-vis me tranperçer.

D'un air de défi, j'ai contourné l'instrument afin de pourvoir prendre place sur le petit tabouret qui l'accompagnait. Mes mains vînrent se plaçer au dessus du clavier, et sous les yeux intrigués de l'homme j'ai commencé à jouer le cours morceau de musique qu'il avait enseigné à ses élèves quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je ne connaissais rien au piano. Mes doigts appuiyaient sur des notes, pourtant j'ignorais totalement s'il s'agissait d'un La ou d'un Mi.

Mes acquis en termes de musique étaient relativement restreints, toutefois j'étais très observateur. J'avais cette faculté de retenir et de me rapeler de chose que la plupart des gens oublieraient. Ce que je faisais n'était rien de plus qu'une imitation, mais cela tendait à démontrer que j'avais les capacités, et que celles-ci ne demandaient rien de plus que d'être exploitées.

Ma démonstration terminée, je me suis tourné vers l'homme en lui lançant un regard conquêrant.

J'ai vu apparaître sur son visage une expression amusé. La seule chose qui m'à alors dite c'était :

- Venez demain matin à onze heures.

Et c'est là, que tout à débuté…

* * *

Tom à étudié le piano au côté du professeur Albus Dumbledors pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire deux ans.

Deux années aux cours desquelles il avait appri le solfège, gagné en technique ainsi qu'en expérience, et ou il avait pu interpretter de sublimes compositions telle que « _le chant du phoenix_ » écrite directement de la main de son professeur de musique.

Rapidement, le jeune homme avait réalisé que cette chose si futile à ses yeux était devenu en à rien de temps ce qui la chose qui le passionnait le plus.

Une sensation éléctrisante lui traversait tout le corps quand il interprêtait une partition. Et plus il jouait, plus il y prenait goût.

Au fur et à mesure de leur rencontre, Tom avait été fort surpris de décourvrir que dérrière l'apparence à la fois naïve et gâteuse de l'homme se cachait une personne très cultivé, réfléchie et dont le talent ne faisait que renforçer la soif de connaissance qu'il éprouvait.

Si le futur Lord pouvait aisément reconnaître toutes les aptitudes d'Albus Dumbledors, en revanche il trouvait ses airs complaisants et sa bienvaillance tout simplement agaçante. En vérité, son caractére tout entier l'excécrait. Néanmoins, le mépris qu'il réservait aux autres lorsqu'il rencontrait ce genre de personnalité ne détaignait pas sur son professeur.

En dépit du fait qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes idéaux, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un certain respect pour l'homme qui lui avait tant appri.

Il se souvînt même d'une phrase qu'il avait prononçé avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement l'académie de Poudlard.

« L'éléve va finir par déppassé le maître »

En regardant le piano à queu qui trônait magestueusement sous ses yeux, les lèvres de Voldemort s'étirent en un sourire emprunt de fierté.

L'élève était devenu un véritable maître. Songea-t-il.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

- Je vais aller droit au but, je voudrais que nous établissions une garde partagée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenus. Claqua une voix typiquement féminine.

- Peut-être, mais les choses ont changés.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Dés l'instant ou son ancien marri avait sollicité un rendez-vous en sa compagnie, elle s'était douté que l'entretien avec l'homme ne lui plairait aucunement.

- Il y à quelques mois encore tu ne te souciait même d'elle. Lâcha-elle en détournant le regard.

- Le fait que je me sois placé volontairement à l'écart ne signifie pas que je ne pensais pas elle. J'ai agi ainsi parce que je ne voulais pas que notre fille soit déchirée entre ses deux parents, et parce que je savais pertinemment que la vie que je menais n'était pas favorable pour elle. J'ai accepté que tu l'élèves et que tu prennes toutes les décisions la concernant en sachant que c'était la meilleure décision. Tu es une très bonne mère, ta présence auprès d'elle était indispensable.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je savoir d'où provient cet étonnant revirement ? Questionna son ex compagne.

Un léger silence s'installa.

D'un geste nonchalant, Séverus porta un morceau de sucre à sa tasse qui fumait encore.

- Cette initiative ne vient pas de moi, mais d'elle. Prononça-t-il d'une voix posée.

Sarah lui jeta un regard comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle l'observait.

- Tu mens. Murmura-t-elle.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de faire cela. Répondit l'homme. Je lui ai déjà exposé les contraintes qu'aurait une vie à mes côtés. Tu peux toi aussi lui en parler, je ne t'empêcherai pas bien au contraire. Je serais seulement surpris que tu parviennes à la faire changer d'avis. Elle à tout comme moi, un sacré caractère.

- Oui, et c'est plutôt fâcheux ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Qu'elle veuille passer du temps avec son père je le comprends parfaitement. Mais il est hors de question qu'elle vive dans ce manoir funeste et qu'elle côtoie tous ces gens qui l'abrite. Ce n'est pas un milieu fréquentable pour une jeune fille. De plus, tu sais que je n'aime pas du tout cet homme. Décréta-t-elle d'un ton plus sobre.

Contre toute attente, Rogue esquissa un petit sourire qui paraissait presque inexistant.

- C'est étrange, il ne t'as pourtant jamais rien fait. Remarqua-t-il en relevant quelque peu son visage pour croiser le regard amer de son ex femme.

- C'est vrai, son attitude envers moi à toujours été correct. Admis Sarah en se remémorant ses années passées au sein de la demeure de Lord Voldemort. Mais être en sa présence c'est comme s'exposer à quelque chose de nocifs qui fini un jour par nous détruire. Je ne veux pas que les influences négatives de cet homme puissent corrompre Nelly.

- Je ne laisserai jamais personne lui faire le moindre mal, tu le sais ? Demanda Severus d'une expression impassible.

- Je sais que tu la protégeras. Souffla la jeune femme d'une voix emprunte de certitude.

Il y avait sans doute un grand nombre de défauts qui aurait pu qualifier Rogue, mais Sarah était sûre d'une chose, c'est que les intêrets de sa fille passerait toujours en premier.

- De toute façon, si cette initiative vient effectivement d'elle, alors je sais qu'en l'en dissuader est un combat perdu d'avance. Avoua-t-elle. Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Severus. Lui interdire d'être avec toi serait particulièrement cruel et injuste. Elle à aussi besoin de toi maintenant.

Rogue fut abasourdi par les paroles de la jeune femme

Pendant des années, il avait espéré l'entendre dire ces mêmes mots. C'était peut-être stupide, mais sentir qu'il avait de l'importance pour sa fille le rendait heureux.

Pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait revivre ses années séparé d'elle. C'était trop douloureux.

Il ne fallait plus y penser à présent, seul l'avenir comptait.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

La soirée ne faisait que débuter, et pourtant Lord Voldemort sentit une profonde lassitude l'envahir.

Assis dans son fauteuil, son regard dévia de manière ostentatoire sur un plateau en argent qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché depuis qu'on le lui avait amené. On avait disposé sur ce dernier une assiette soigneusement garni d'un filet de Sandre au beurre blanc ainsi qu'un verre de vin qui plairait sans aucun doute aux goûts raffinés du Lord.

Lorsqu'il était fort occupé, Voldemort avait pour habitude de demander qu'on lui apporte son repas directement dans son bureau. Seulement, il n'avait apriori aucune raison de le faire ce soir, puisqu'il n'était ni débordé par son travail, ni préoccupé par une affaire qui manifestait sa présence actuelle dans son bureau.

Non, ce que l'homme voulait à tout prix éviter, c'était ses employés et leurs conversations toutes plus pitoyables les unes que les autres.

Bizarrement, leurs présences lui étaient insupportables ces jours-ci. L'humeur joviale de certain lui fournissait une raison suffisante pour être acerbe et intransigeant. Chez d'autre, l'absence de résultats positifs ne donnaient lieu qu'à un renvoi immédiat qu'il pensait appliquer depuis longtemps. Et enfin, il y avait ceux qui avaient renoncés à toute dignité et qui rampaient à ses pieds pour pourvoir s'attirer ses faveurs afin de ne pas être licencié.

Cela avait au moins l'avantage de le distraire un temps. Se disait-il.

De nouveau, il reporta son attention sur son assiette qui avait cessé d'émettre une légère et vaporeuse fumée.

D'emblée, Voldemort actionna un des boutons situés sur son bureau et qui consistait à faire appel à une de ses domestiques.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, l'une d'entres elle se présenta devant la porte d'entrée en signalant sa présence avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, monsieur ? Questionna Alice d'une voix meurtrie.

- Oui, fit-il d'un ton cassant en scrutant la jeune femme. C'est froid…

Alice posa les yeux en direction de l'assiette clairement désigné par le maître des lieux. Elle la prit entre ses mains tout en soufflant d'un ton à peine audible.

- Je vais tout de suite allait la faire réchauffer.

Voldemort ne fit aucun commentaire, il la regarda seulement s'éloigner le sourire en coin.

Il faisait un parfait petit enfant capricieux, mais ça personne n'oserait jamais lui faire remarquer.

La jeune femme revînt rapidement, déposant l'assiette chaude au creux du plateau avant de disparaître sous le regard presque absent de son patron.

Elle avait tellement peur, que ses mains en tremblaient. Pathétique. Pensa le Lord. En réalité, il n'avait même pas faim, si bien qu'il laissa une fois de plus refroidir son plat afin de se concentrer sur le rapport remis par Lucius Malfoy.

Il parcoura les notes laissées par le blondinet, puis n'étant pas franchement d'humeur pour achever le reste de ses affaires administratives, Voldemort décida de les remettre tout simplement à plus tard, lorsqu'il serait en de meilleures dispositions.

Le bureau commençait à s'assombrir au gré du soleil qui disparaissait lentement à l'horizon.

Tom se cala un peu plus au fond de son siège, où il exprima un profond soupir.

Il tira un des tiroirs situés sur sa gauche pour extirper une pochette plutôt mince qu'il posa sans douceur devant lui. Karkaroff était venu le lui apporter une semaine plus tôt et pourtant, il ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert.

Sa perplexité à l'égard d'une chose aussi futile l'agaçait, tout comme l'absence de son jeune assistant qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier.

En effet, Harry avait quitté le manoir depuis deux mois, et même s'il faisait mine que son départ ne l'infligeait pas, il y pensait régulièrement.

Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs…

Les sentiments se mélangeaient confusément dans son esprit. Il y avait toujours cette colère qui perdurait lorsqu'il repensait aux paroles prononçés par le jeune homme, mais cela semblait bien infime par rapport à sa présence qu'il regrettait par-dessus tout.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à leur altercation avant son départ. Cette scéne il se l'était repassée au moins cent fois dans sa tête, et pour chacune d'entres elles, c'était inlassablement les mêmes questions qu'il ne cessait de se poser.

Pourquoi les choses avait-elles pris un tel tournant ? Comment ai-je pu perdre à ce point le contrôle de moi-même ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait pour le retenir ?

Certain dirons que parfois, il vaut mieux demeurer dans l'ignorance. Mais Lord Voldemort n'avait que faire des croyances populaires c'est pourquoi il avait convoqué Igor Karkaroff afin que ce dernier lui fournisse quelques informations sur le jeune homme, notamment la nouvelle adresse ou il résidait, quelle job il occupait, ainsi que ses nouveaux numéros.

Il avait le dossier en main depuis plusieurs jours, mais à présent, il hésitait.

S'il contactait le garçon ne serait-ce pas un signe de faiblesse ? Une preuve qu'il avait effectivement développé une affection toute particulière pour lui ? Et si Harry refusait de lui parler, quelle réaction adopterait-il ?

Comme si sa main fut guidé par un autre, il s'empara de la fine pochette marron afin d'y découvrir son contenu.

Voldemort avait demandé des détails pour le moins insignifiant à son collaborateur, il n'avait pas cherché à s'immiscer davantage dans la vie privée du jeune homme même si cela était très tentant.

En parcourant les informations recueillies par Igor, il apprit en premier lieu que le garçon vivait actuellement dans un appartement de Philadelphie. Apparemment, il n'occupait aucun poste, chose qui étonna quelque peu le Lord. Harry n'était pas le type de personne à se laisser entretenir, et il l'imaginait très mal écouler ses jours sans la moindre activité professionnelle.

En dessous du cadre ou figurait l'adresse, il y avait deux numéros de téléphone, un fixe et un portable.

Il jeta soudainement un coup d'œil à son propre combiné. Ses doigts glissèrent furtivement sur l'appareil.

Le geste était si simple, il n'y avait plus qu'à l'effectuer…

Il y avait environs sept heures de décalage entre Plymouth et Philadelphie, ce qui signifiait qu'en ce moment même le jeune homme devait entrer dans le début de l'après-midi.

Etait-il en ce moment même chez lui ? Peut-être n'était-il pas seul ? Peut-être ne prendrait-il même pas la peine de lui répondre ?

Après avoir composé correctement le numéro, l'homme attendit quelques secondes que son appel aboutisse.

Il patienta jusqu'à ce que…

- Allo ?

- Bonjour, Harry. Commença le Lord en freinant un ton infiniment doux. Je suis très content d'entendre le son de ta voix.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Voldemort devina sans peine que son silence traduisait son étonnement.

- Est bien, aurais-tu perdu l'usage de la parole ? Poursuivit-il.

- Tom…Souffla le jeune homme comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

- Je suis au moins rassuré que tu ne m'ais pas oublié. Décréta l'homme.

- Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ? Questionna immédiatement Harry.

- Tu ne le devine pas ? Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir que je peux obtenir tous ce que je veux.

A l'autre bout du fil, les lèvres du garçon formèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, un léger sourire.

Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû s'en douter ! Se dit-il.

- Est bien, que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel, my Lord ? Demanda-t-il d'une éloquence faussement soutenue.

- Comme tu n'as pas dénié me donner de tes nouvelles j'avais envie de savoir si tu étais toujours vivant. Apparemment oui. Décréta l'homme.

Harry eut une expression amusé.

- Etant donné la façon dont toi et moi nous nous sommes quittés, je pense qu'il aurait été déplacé de t'envoyer une petite carte de la Philadelphie suivit d'un mot à ton attention.

- A qui la faute, Harry ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'ais montré particulièrement odieux et irrespectueux envers moi ? D'ailleurs, je n'ais toujours pas comprit c'est soudaine attitude.

- Dans ce cas nous sommes deux. Cela vous arrive souvent d'étrangler les gens lorsqu'ils sont un temps soit peu irrévérencieux ?

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis quelqu'un d'impulsive, tu m'avais délibérément provoqué alors que rien ne justifiait un tel mépris de ta part envers moi.

- C'est pour aborder ce sujet que tu m'as appelé ? Parce que moi je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. Signala le jeune homme.

Ils ne parlaient que depuis quelques secondes, mais Voldemort sentait déjà que ses nerfs étaient tendus.

- Bien, tu te défiles. Décidément, Harry, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te reconnaître. Tu n'étais pas aussi lâche avant !

- Je me fiche complètement de ce que vous pouvez penser.

- Bien si tu le prends comme ça, je crois que nous n'avons plus grand-chose à se dire. Claqua son ancien patron d'un ton abrupt.

- Non, Attend ! S'élança soudainement le garçon.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond brutal dans sa poitrine en pensant que le Lord allait mettre fin à leur conversation. Il ne voulait pas demeurer fâcher avec lui, toutefois, il était conscient que s'il accepté de parler à son ancien patron, c'était comme si il trahissait Théodore une deuxième fois.

Il lui avait promis plus que jamais il ne prendrait contact avec l'homme.

Mais comment ignorer cette bouffée de joie qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu au bout du fil ?

- S'il te plait, ne raccroche pas. Murmura-t-il, l'air dépité.

Voldemort resta plusieurs secondes interdit. A ses oreilles, la demande du jeune homme sonnait comme une supplication. Il connaissait assez le garçon pour entrevoir mentalement l'expression s'alliant avec le timbre apathique de sa voix.

- Je n'ai pas envi de me disputer une nouvelle fois avec toi, Tom.

Ce dernier remarqua à quel point son prénom paraissait doux lorsque le garçon le prononçait. C'était d'ailleurs très étrange de l'entende à nouveau. Aujourd'hui plus personne ne l'appeler ainsi. C'était toujours, monsieur, my Lord ou Lord Voldemort. Un nom créé de toute pièce par ses soins et qui avait forgé son identité au sein du monde des affaires.

Tom était une appellation trop commune, pourtant le jeune homme lui conférait une touche singulière qui s'avérait étrangement appréciable.

- Moi non plus je n'en n'ai pas envi, Harry. Confessa son ancien patron.

Il fit une légère pause avant de demander :

- Je suppose que monsieur Nott n'est pas avec toi en ce moment ?

- Il est partit travailler. Répondit Harry sans détour.

- Et toi ? Que fais-tu ?

- Je discute avec un vieil ami. Ironisa le garçon qui voulait éviter de préciser qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir et que sa seule distraction résidait dans les corvées ménagères.

- Un vieil ami ? Répéta son interlocuteur. Est-ce vraiment ainsi que tu me considère ? Comme un simple ami ? Insista-t-il.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre bien que dans sa tête la première chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit fut « non ».

Pour lui, il était certain que lorsque l'on à travaillé sous les ordres d'une personne, lorsqu'on à commencé à éprouvé des émotions qui n'auraient jamais du naître, ou quand on à finalement décidé de l'embrasser parce que le désir était trop fort, il était difficile de parler d'amitié.

- Je pense que nous partageons une relation qui ne se définie pas vraiment. Révéla-t-il à voix haute.

Voldemort garda le silence en méditant sur les paroles du garçon.

- Sinon, comment vont les affaires au manoir ? Interrogea Harry, histoire de changer de conversation.

- Mieux depuis que je me suis déparé de quelques incapables. Lucius s'en sort très bien, je ne pensais pas que Narcissia lui serait d'un aussi grand soutien. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais engagé plus tôt celle là !

- J'ignorai qu'elle avait l'intention de travailler. Fit le jeune homme en imaginant la jeune femme qu'il avait connue s'investir dans les affaires de son époux. Et qui as-tu trouvé pour me remplacer ?

- Tient, Cela t'intéresse ? Demanda le Lord un sourire aux lèvres.

Le garçon avala sa salive.

Bien sûr, sa question n'était pas totalement innocence. En réalité, il était curieux de savoir si son ancien patron avait recruté un jeune homme de la même manière qu'il l'avait embauché lui.

- J'ai effectivement mis la main sur une personne, pauvre Séverus, il ne sait probablement jamais autant fait de cheveux blancs en si peu de temps. Décréta Voldemort, d'un air peu compatissant. Je suis persuadé que tu dois beaucoup lui manquer. Toi au moins, il te supportait.

- Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous lancer des phrases acerbes, il appréciait ma répartie ma-t-il dit une fois.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Souffla l'homme. Est puis, tu étais très dynamique, c'est une qualité indispensable pour lui plaire. D'ailleurs, poursuivit-il en se déplaçant au travers de son bureau, je suis plutôt surpris que tu ne travail pas. Tu joue les femmes aux foyers, dis-moi ?

Harry sentit tout un coup un mal aise l'animer.

Alors Voldemort savait également qu'il n'avait pas d'emploi. Pensa-t-il.

- J'ai été très occupé le mois dernier, je commence à peine à chercher. Mentit-il en baissant les yeux.

- De toutes les façons tu risques d'être déçu. Lui lança le Lord d'une voix trainante. Crois-moi tu ne retrouveras jamais une aussi bonne place que celle que je voulais t'offrir. Quant au salaire n'en parlons même pas ! J'espère que ce cher Théodore est correctement rémunéré au moins !

- Je ne vie pas dans la pauvreté si c'est ce que tu souhaites savoir.

- Bien, voilà qui me paraît rassurant ! s'exclama l'homme, franchement moqueur. Tu n'es pas quelque peu nostalgique d'avoir quitter l'Angleterre ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Il ferma les yeux, tel un enfant qui ne veut pas faire face à la réalité, puis il les rouvrir lentement en prononçant :

- Je ne sais pas, c'est différent ici. Je pense régulièrement à ma famille, et leur absence est parfois lourde à vivre.

Comme c'était le cas maintenant, songea le garçon.

Il lui arrivait un moment dans la journée de se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Hermione et Luna ? Il s'imaginait alors divers scènes ou elles pouvaient apparaître en compagnie de son oncle, ou encore de Ron, son meilleur ami.

Il était très souvent tenté des les appelés, mais au dernier instant il se ravisait. Après tout, ils avaient leur vies, et il avait la sienne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être, que tu n'aurais jamais du partir. Chuchota Voldemort au bout de quelques secondes. Tu ne remets jamais le choix que tu à fais en question ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi me demande-tu cela ?

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas tout simplement ?

- Parce que ta question comporte un double sens. En réalité, tu veux simplement savoir si je regrette ma décision d'avoir rejoint Théodore plutôt que d'être resté à tes côtés. Est-ce que je me trompe, Tom ?

Celui-ci ne put cacher son amusement face à la perspicacité de son ancien assistant. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres, animé de son regard incandescent qui devînt plus intense.

- J'apprécie ta franchise. Mais c'est plutôt ton caractère tout entier que je préfère, il est tout à fait unique. Susurra-t-il d'un ton suave. Tu sais, j'ai beau te détester quand je pense quel vilain garçon tu as été, je dois pourtant admettre que tu me manques, et je crois bien que c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Je pense pour ainsi dire tout le temps à toi, Harry.

A ces mots, le garçon sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il éprouva une irrésistible envie de se nicher au creux des bras du Lord. Il aurait voulu lui confier ses peines, lui dire qu'il était désolé, et que lui aussi il pensait souvent à lui.

- Dis-moi quelque chose. Demanda Tom qui n'aimait pas ce silence.

Harry hésita. Il serra un peu plus son portable dans la paume de sa main, comme si son geste suffirait à calmer sa nervosité.

- Je…je suis sincèrement content que tu m'ais appelé. Est puis, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il d'un ton bas, telle la révélation d'un secret qu'il craignait d'être ébruité.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, mais ne soyez pas faché je publierai la suite ! **

**Le plus important c'est : qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Vous savez que vos avis sont indispensables alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. **

**Je vous à tous de gros bisous, et à bientôt je l'espère !**

**RAR**

**WhiteCoco** : Salut ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dû te faire autant patienter. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner ! Comment ça les vacances c'est nul ? Moi j'ai trouvé cela trés bien au contraire. En ce qui concerne le coup de fil, si tu viens de lire le nouveau chapitre tu as du te rendre compte que pour une fois je n'ai joué aucun vilain tour comme tu le pensais.

Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite t'as plus ! Gros bisous.

**chixsss **: Contente que tu es aimé le dernier chapitre. Je te remercie pour ta fidélité, j'espère que tu apprécieras cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

**Itaka **: Coucou ! Un grand merci pour ta review ! Alors mes nouvelles idées te plaise t-elle en ce qui concerne ce nouveau chapitre ? Sa me fait plaisir que tu apprécie cette histoire au point de la relire en entière. Gros bisous à toi !


	30. Chapter 30

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

Hello !

Et oui, c'est encore moi ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas content de me voir, je ne vous croirez pas !

Alors voici le Chapitre 30 ! Je suis contente d'être arrivé jusque là , et surtout pas d'inquiétude l'aventure continue !

En plus, Redblesskid m'à rendu un énorme service que personne ne trouvera superflu, elle à corrigé ce chapitre ! Donc je la remercie pour le temps et la patience qu'elle y a consacré.

Bon allez, je vous lire la suite de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 30

:

Les clapotements de l'eau émettaient un bruit assourdissant qui ne lui était pas désagréable.

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, la chaleur lui procurait une sensation indescriptible, tout en étant proche de la béatitude. Les gouttes ruisselaient élégamment le long de sa peau blanche, elles traçaient pour chacune d'entres elles un chemin différent, une trajectoire non calculée.

Harry était assis dans la douche depuis dix minutes environs. Sa poitrine se bombait à intervalles réguliers, tandis qu'il demeurait immobile sous le pommeau, les jambes étirées et la tête rejetée en arrière.

Son esprit vagabondait, ses pensées regorgeaient de souvenirs, de réflexions, et surtout d'incertitudes.

La nuit, lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, Harry songeait à sa vie et aux multiples choix qu'il avait faits.

Il repensait au jour ou il avait décidé de quitter définitivement sa famille pour s'installer chez les Lupin. Il se remémorait la fois ou Théodore et lui avaient échangé leur tout premier baiser. Il se rappelait du bouleversement occasionné par l'accident de Nymphadora. Puis, il s'attardait sur sa rencontre fortuite avec un homme qui n'aurait jamais dû prendre une part aussi importante dans sa vie.

Lord Voldemort.

Un nom presque aussi énigmatique que la personnalité de celui qui le portait. Un être à l'apparence tout aussi angélique que maléfique. Le goût à la fois sucré et amer. L'aspect irrémédiablement attirant et pourtant si meurtrier. Tel était l'effet que lui insufflait cet homme.

C'était comme lui présenter une pomme d'un rouge saillant, luisant au gré de la lumière, et délicieusement juteuse à l'intérieur. L'image typique du fruit défendu qui ne lance qu'un unique appel : Celui d'être croqué.

D'une certaine manière, Harry avait déjà succombé à la tentation. La question était : le voulait-il de nouveau ?

Il avait la dangereuse impression de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une toile d'araignée finement tissé de se défaire du piège dans lequel il était tombé. Il attendait là, indéfiniment,que son prédateur veuille bien le dévorer.

Bien entendu, l'image qu'il se figurait mentalement était sans doute extrême, mais elle reflétait son sentiment de captivité.

C'est pourquoi, l'appel de Voldemort lui avait fait l'effet d'une lumière perçante au creux d'une pièce vide et obscure.

Désormais, il n'en était plus à attendre que le Lord veuille bien le contacter, il planifiait lui-même les moments où l'homme devait l'appeler. Tout en s'abstenant évidement, de dire quoi que se soità Théodore.

En général, Voldemort démarrait souvent leurs conversations sur un thème neutre. Puis, lorsque venait le moment de se quitter, il lançait son ancien assistant sur des sujets disons, plus délicats.

Par exemple, une fois ce fût:

_« Est-ce que parfois tu songes au tournant qu'aurait pu prendre tavie si tu avais décidé de rester à Plymouth ? » _

_« J'y ai déjà pensé, effectivement. Mais il est inutile de s'y attarder puisque j'ai choisi de partir » _Lui avait-il répondu le garçon, comme pour ne pas approfondir davantage la question.

Un autre jour, le Lord lui avait demandé :

« _Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus ?_ »

_« T'entendre jouer du piano »_ Fit Harry sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

Cette réplique avait fait sourire Tom qui se garda de préciser que depuis son départ il n'avait plus touché à l'instrument.

Quelque peu songeur, le jeune homme avait ajouté de suite qu'il regrettait de ne plus pourvoir s'exercer comme il l'aurait souhaité, et quand Voldemort lui demanda pourquoi il ne prenait pas de cours à Philadelphie, le garçon répondit que ce ne serait tout simplement pas pareil.

La plupart du temps, Harry avait la sensation que Voldemort cherchait à le déstabiliser par des interrogations embarrassantes auxquels il ne donnait pas toujours suite.C'était quelquefois même mesquin ou provocateur, pourtant le garçon ne faisait aucune remarque sachant que les paroles de l'homme comportaient toujours un fond de vérité.

Un peu comme lorsqu'il lui avait dit :

_« Je m'étonne que tu apprécies autant nos petites conversations et surtout que tu es tant de temps à me consacrer. Est-ce parce que tu t'ennuis ? Ou bien parce que cette vie si parfaite que tu es parti mener avec ce cher Théodore n'est pas si idyllique que cela, finalement ? » _

Ces paroles l'avaient quelque peu blessé, il devait l'avouer.

En réalité, Voldemort était complètement dans le vrai. Mais si Harry parvenait à l'admettre, il ne donnerait certainement pas la satisfaction au Lord de l'entendre de sa bouche. Il devinait quelle plaisir cela procurerait à l'homme de le savoir si peu heureux, alors il ne disait rien.

En y rependant, le seul fautif dans l'histoire c'était lui.

Lorsqu' il avait accepté de suivre Théodore jusqu'en Amérique, Harry voulait en premier lieu obtenir le pardon de celui qu'il avait trompé. Son sentiment de culpabilité était tel qu'il aurait fait certainement n'importe quoi pour qu'il cesse de le ronger.

Toutefois, le jeune homme espérait aussi quelque chose en foulant cette nouvelle terre qui lui était inconnue. En fait, il pensait retrouver la stabilité, la clairvoyance et toutes ces émotions si intenses qui faisaient parti de lui.

Il voulait que se soit comme avant, seulement il avait négligé la nature de ses sentiments pour le Lord. Et ce chamboulement ferait que désormais rien ne serait plus comme autrefois.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement. D'un geste de la main, il stoppa la pression de l'eau.

Un instant, il avait espéré que tous ceci ne soit qu'un rêve…

…ou un cauchemar.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Amélia Bones était une femme âgée de trente sept ans qui passait la majeur partie de son temps à analyser les problèmes des autres, afin de mieux les résoudre. Il n'y avait pas un cas qu'elle ne savait identifier, pas un patient qu'elle se refusait de les autres était sa vocation, et elle entendait bien la mener comme il se doit !

La plupart des gens diraient que les problèmes qui nous concerne sont bien souvent les mêmes. Nous sommes tous susceptibles d'être vulnérable à un moment donné de notre vie.

Par exemple, certains rencontrerons des problèmes d'argents, d'autres des soucis affectifs, on peut perdre une personne qui nous est chère, comme on peut réaliser un jour que notre propre santé ne tiens finalement qu'à un fil.

Oui, l'origine de notre mal-être est souvent plus répandue qu'on ne le pense. Seulement, si le cerner semble un temps soit peu aisé, il est plus difficile d'y remédier.

Parce que même si nous éprouvons des sentiments similaires, rien ne nous dis qu'ils cicatriseront de la même manière.

-Dites-moi comment tout cela a commencé ? Demanda doucement Amélia, muni d'un stylo ainsi que d'un carnet, comme tout bon psychologue se devait d'avoir.

A quelque pas de son fauteuil, un jeune homme était assis sur un canapé d'un style ancien. Les bras positionnés le long du corps, une silhouette amaigrie, le visage pâle, tous laissait supposer que le garçon ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis des semaines il commençait enfin à reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur, à communiquer avec son entourage, et en de très rare occasion, un sourire à peine perceptiblevenait se dessiner sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Colinn'était pas encore prêt à exprimer une quelconque forme de joie. Car, si son corps était à présent rétabli, son esprit, lui, entamait les premiers pas vers une tout autre guérison.

-Je crois que je me sentais très seul. J'avais l'impression d'échouer dans mon travail, de me rendre ridicule aux yeux des autres, et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette personne qui me resterai à jamais inaccessible et pour qui je ne comptais pas. Expliqua le jeune homme en cherchant ses mots. Quand j'ai commencé à me droguer, poursuivit-il, j'étais conscient que ce que je faisais était mal et que je me mettais moi-même en danger. Seulement, cela m'étaitcomplètement égal. Je ne supportais plus mes émotions, ni ma peine, et quand celle-ci devenait trop grande je m'injectais cette substance en sachant qu'elle la ferait instantanément disparaître. Le problème, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'avais besoin d'en prendre même si c'était inutile. Tout est arrivé tellement vite que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de la gravité de ma situation. Il était trop tard quand je l'ai réalisé.

-Et maintenant, diriez-vous que vous vous sentez mieux ? Interrogea Amélia.

-Je suis en meilleure santé, c'est indéniable. Et puis, je recommence à apprécier certaines choses qui n'avaient plus d'intérêt pour moi. Remarqua Colin avant de baisser les yeux vers ses mains. Mais tous les traitements du monde ne m'aideront pas à oublier la raison qui m'a amené à faire tout cela. En fait, je ne suis pas plus heureux qu'avant.

-Avez-vous essayé de sortir ces temps-ci, de voir des gens ?Est-ce que vous avez déjà envisagé les différents emplois que vous pourriez faire ? Ou quel but vous aimeriez poursuivre ? Enchaîna la psychologue.

- Je suis sorti une ou de deux fois, mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Quant à reprendre une activité professionnelle, je crois que je ne me sens pas prêt.

-Vraiment ? Fit la femme en posant son stylo plume.

Colin croisa un instant son regard, avant de détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Moi je crois plutôt que vous êtes terrifié par cette idée. Décréta Amélia en croisant les mains. Le problème c'est que si vous vous obstinez à demeurer sur vos erreurs et souffrances passées, vous n'avancerez jamais, mon garçon. Si vous ne laissez pas les opportunités venir à vous, alors rien ne vous arrivera jamais. Et cette peine que vous portez ne s'effacera pas sans quelques efforts de votre part. Vous avez réussi à vous libérer de votre dépendance, le reste ne me paraît pas impossible à réaliser. Vous ne croyez pas ?

- Peut-être. Concéda le châtain.

- Ne refusez pas l'attention que l'on vous porte, monsieur Crivey. Une solitude constante n'est pas bonne. Vous m'avez dit vous-même, que vous vous sentiez seul auparavant, et que c'est de là que vos ennuis ont commencés. C'est normal que vous soyez confus ou gêné aux premiers abords, mais ne vous arrêtez à ce fait. Il va falloir que vous preniez davantage confiance en vous, et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle je suis là. Mais encore faut-il que vous acceptiez.

Le garçon médita quelques secondes sur les paroles de la psychologue. Il savait qu'il n'était pas forcé de faire cette thérapie, qu'on tentait simplement de l'aider, de comprendre certains faits afin de mieux les lui faire accepter.

Depuis quelque temps, il se sentait dans une impasse. Quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer, de reprendre pleinement goût à la vie. C'était peut-être par crainte d'être à nouveau déçu, rejeté, ou d'être encore seul. Il y a des souffrances qui ne s'oublient pas aussi facilement que les autres peuvent le croire.

-Je n'ai rien à perdre, docteur. , je veux bien essayer…

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

- Ta fille ? Répéta Voldemort en plissant les yeux vers un petit objet qu'il serra dans le creux de sa main.

Séverus était crispé. Il jaugea l'attitude de son patron relativement détaché, mais celle-ci ne le rassura pas pour autant.

Depuis qu'il travaillait sous les ordres du Lord, Rogue n'avait que très rarement sollicité les faveurs du maître des lieux. L'explication d'une telle réticence s'expliquait tout d'abord par la fierté. En effet, requérir de l'aide envers quelqu'un reviens à signifier que l'on est incapable de réaliser seul l'action que nous voulons mener. Et Severus détestait admettre qu'il y ait des choses qu'il ne pouvait accomplir sans l'intervention d'une tierce personne.

L'autre explication que tout individu habitant ce manoir fournirait, c'est que la bonté de Lord Voldemort n'est pas gratuite. Un jour ou un autre, il faut forcément vous attendre à faire quelque chose en retour. Le problème, c'est de ne jamais savoir quoi.

- J'ai fait une demande pour obtenir une garde partagée, mais pour cela il faut qu'elle s'intègre dans un environnement adéquat où je serais présent. Il faut qu'elle ait sa propre chambre et que je subvienne à chacun de ses besoins, comme lui servir des plats équilibrés, l'amener à l'école, passer du temps avec elle…

- Et pour qu'on t'accorde cette garde, tu me demandes d'accueillir cette enfant ici, dans mon manoir. Précisa l'homme avait un certain plaisir. Cette idée ne me plaît pas beaucoup, les enfants sont bruyants. Par ailleurs, je ne veux pas que sa présence te perturbe, et t'empêche d'accomplir correctement ton travail.

- Je puis vous assurer, my Lord qu'elle sera très sage, et que mes activités professionnelles ne seront en aucun cas affectées par un manque d'attention ou d'assiduité de ma part.

- J'étais sûr que tu prononcerais ces mots, Severus. Lui dit aussitôtle maître des lieux avec un sourire aux lèvres. Soit, j'ai envi d'être magnanime aujourd'hui. Je t'autorise donc à amener ta fille ici.

Etonné d'une décision aussi rapide, Rogue ne fit pourtant rien transparaît, et inclina légèrement la tête en avant.

- Merci, monsieur. Je n'oublierai pas votre geste.

- Oh mais rassure toi, moi non plus je n'oublierai pas. Souffla l'homme en arborant un regard calculateur.

Severus ignora cette dernière phrase qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme une promesse lointaine.

Changeant complètement de sujet, Il renseigna rapidement l'homme sur les dernières activités menées, ainsi que les résultats auxquels il avait abouti. Puis, sans plus s'éterniser, il quitta le bureau de son patronbercé d'une étrange sensation entre le soulagement et l'anxiété.

Peu importe, il allait de nouveau être avec sa fille, et pour le moment c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Au détour du couloir, Rogue croisa soudain une silhouette qui semblait sautiller plus qu'elle ne marchait. L'homme se retint de formuler un quelconque commentaire, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les deux individus se saluèrent brièvement.

- Monsieur Rogue. Prononça une voix aigue et naturellement enjouée.

-Mademoiselle Bradford. Répondit Severus en poursuivant son chemin.

Bizarrement, même si elle travaillait ici depuis quelques semaines, Rogue ne s'habituait toujours pas à sa présence. Il avait l'impression que cette fille était un pion qui n'avait pas sa place au milieu de cette partie d'échec ou Voldemort jouait en maître.

Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, son visage exprimait sans cesse une forme de joie, ou de crédulité qui n'avait pas son pareil. L'intonation de sa voix était tout simplement insupportable, et ses conversations avaient de quoi lui fournir une migraine pour le restant de sa journée.

Severus en était presque à regretter cet imbécile de Colin. Lui au moins il savait garder sa langue dans sa poche !

Dès qu'elle fut certaine d'être hors du champ de vision du redoutable homme d'affaire, Lizzie se précipita jusqu'au bureau de son patron qui fut saisi à l'arrivée de cette dernière.

-My Lord ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant d'un air excité. J'ai réussi à vous obtenir une place, et croyez moi c'était loin d'être gagné d'avance ! Les vols que vous vouliez prendre étaient tous sans exception complet. J'ai donc appelé la compagnie aérienne pour…

- Lizzie, Coupa Voldemort d'un ton sec, dit moi seulement quand je pourrai partir.

La jeune fille afficha un large sourire.

- Demain matin à 9h.

A son tour, l'homme se permit d'affiché un air réjoui.

-Je vous ai déjà réservé la chambre, vous ne voulez pas que je prenne une place pour votre retour ?

-Non, c'est inutile. Répondit le Lord. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps il me faudra rester là bas, mais cela étant dit, j'espère être de retour le plus rapidement possible. En attendant, je compte sur toi pour reporter tous mes entretiens. J'ai confié le reste de mes affaires à Lucius, il ne devrait donc pas y avoir de problème. Et s'il te faut consulter quelqu'un, c'est à Severus que tu dois t'en remettre.

- Bien. Acquiesça la jeune fille.

- A présent retourne travailler, et prévient les domestiques qu'il faudra préparer une chambre dans le petit couloir gauche, au première étage.

- Je vais tout de suite les en informer. Déclara la nouvelle secrétaire en amorçant quelques pas vers la sortie.

- Oh une dernière chose, Lizzie. Fit l'homme en la coupant dans son élan. Personne ne sait à part toi ou je compte me rendre. Alors lorsqu'on te le demandera, tu répondras simplement que tu n'es au courant de rien. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

La jeune fille se tourna face au Lord en arborant tout à coup un air étrangement sérieux qui lui saillait à merveille.

Elle se pencha légèrement en prononçant d'un ton cérémonieux :

-Yes, my Lord.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'éloigna en reprenant cette expression à la fois insouciante et enfantine, tandis qu'un chant doux s'éleva dans les couloirs habituellement inanimés du manoir.

De nouveau seul, Voldemort se leva pour se placer devant la grande fenêtre qui diffusait une lumière éblouissante.

Ses doigts se déplièrent lentement, laissant une bague, à première vue ordinaire, apparaître dans la paume de sa main. L'homme observa l'anneau briller et les couleurs de la pierre se mélanger confusément.

Il plaça soudain le bijou à son propre doigt, puis attendit plusieurs secondes une réaction de sa part.

Au bout d'un moment, le bleu et le jaune se cofondèrent, et la pierre se teinta uniquement d'un vert profondément sombre, mais toutefois nettement plus clair en son centre.

Quelle signification cela pouvait-il bien avoir ? L'espoir, la chance, la sécurité ? Voldemort savait que la plupart des gens associaient généralement cette couleur à ce genre de choses.

D'un geste lent, il retira la bague de son index pour la déposer dans le tiroir de son bureau ou il viendrait sous peu la récupérer.

Il était grand temps que cet objet retrouve son propriétaire.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Harry ?

- Pourquoi je te semble aller si mal que cela ? Interrogea le garçon en touillant peu énergiquement sa tasse de thé.

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait que quelque chose te contrarie. Fit sa voisine en le regardant plus attentivement. Tu t'es disputé avec Théodore ?

-Bien sûr que non. Répondit le jeune homme.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je t'assure que tout va bien. Mais si tu continuesà insister tu risques de me faire douter !

Gabrielle ne répondit pas. Elle porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, tout en humant le parfum de menthe et de réglisse qui s'en dégageait.

Un vrai délice ! Songea-t-elle. Harry savait préparer le thé d'une façon si exquise qu'elle s'était volontiers accoutumée à ce plaisir typiquement anglais.

Alors qu'elle était à mille lieux, la jeune femme sentit quelque chose de doux effleurer sa jambe. Instinctivement, elle porta son regard en direction du sol pour percevoir une minuscule masse noir qui semblait rechercher de la compagnie.

Avec précaution, elle déposa sa tasse sur la table basse, afin de pouvoir prendre l'animal sur ses genoux. Du bout de ses doigts, elle commença à le caresser lentement, avant de reporter quelque peu son attention sur son voisin.

- Tu le laisse rentrer chez toi maintenant. Murmura-t-elle.

- En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui s'invite. Contredit Harry, en jetant un bref regard vers le félin.

- Mais tu ne le chasses plus. Remarqua sa voisine en esquissant un sourire. Pourquoi tu ne le garderais pas ?

- Il n'est pas à moi.

- Personne ne viendra te le réclamer. Nous avons posés les affiches il y plus de deux semaines, je pense que ce chaton a soit été abandonné, soit il a toujours vécu dans la rue. Tu devrais le prendre, ce n'est surement pas un hasard s'il vient sans cesse chez toi.

-Bah voyons, prends le toi puisque tu as l'air de tellement l'apprécier. Lança le garçon.

- Tu plaisantes ? J'en ai déjà deux chez moi.

- Et bien deux ou trois ça ne change rien…

- Hors de question. Coupa la jeune femme. C'est ton fardeau, pas le mien.

Harry ne répliqua pas. Un rictus vînt néanmoins fleurir ses lèvres en songeant aux paroles de sa voisine.

La présence de cette dernière égaillait sa journé parvenaitmalgré elle à le faire sourire même si, il devait bien l'avouer, le cœur n'y était pas tellement.

Ces jours-ci, la relation que le garçon menait avec Théodore allait de mal en pire. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient devenus l'un pour l'autre des étrangers. Harry ne savait même plus sur quoi baser leur conversation. Il n'y avait plus de chaleur dans leurs étreintes, plus d'émotions dans leurs voix, tout paraissait si vide et affreusement fade.

Quelque fois, le silence qui régnait était tellement pesant que le jeune homme avait envie de crier, d'exprimer la rage qu'il confinait en son fort intérieur.

Cet endroit où il vivait n'était plus un foyer, celaressemblait plus à une prison où les heures et les jours se ressemblaient.

Pourtant, en dépit de ce pitoyable constat, c'était une tout autre chose qui préoccupait le jeune homme.

Hier, il avait attendu plus de deux heures le coup de fil de Tom, en vain. C'était la première fois qu'il avait raté un de leur rendez-vous. Bien entendu, peut-être avait-il été occupé ? Peut-être avait-il oublié ?Harry ne voulait pas penser que le Lord l'eut fait exprès dans le but de jouer avec lui, ou une autre chose de la sorte.

Même si Voldemort ne cachait pas une certaine rancune à son égard, il était intimement convaincu que son absence de la veille n'avait pas pour but de lui causer le moindre tord.

- Harry ?

- Oui ? Demanda le garçon, en entendant la voix de son amie faire écho.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir faire quelques courses avec moi ? Répéta la jeune femme. Etant donné que j'ai la voiture ce sera plus pratique pour tout transporter. Et puis comme ça, tu pourras acheter quelques trucs pour ton nouveau compagnon. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil sympathique.

- Non mais qui t'as dit que j'allais garder ce chat ? Fit Harry d'une voix faussement grincheuse.

Gabrielle se mit à rire.

Elle quitta momentanément l'appartenant pour aller enfiler une veste, avant de rejoindre le jeune homme sur le pallier.

Le garçon n'était pas vraiment rassuré de monter en voiture avec la jeune femme dont la conduite n'était pas des plus délicates. Elle avait par exemple la fâcheuse tendance à accélérer au niveau des feux pour ne pas les avoir rouge, ou encore de tourner brutalement dans les virages alors qu'elle était encore en quatrième vitesse.

Harry ne fut soulagé qu'une fois arrivé au magasin en un seul morceau.

Prenant chacun un panier, les deux jeunes gens sélectionnèrent les articles dont-il avait besoin, sans oublié les aliments pour le chat. De toute manière, songea Harry, elle n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire ! Elle lui faisait parfois pensée à Hermione quand elle avait une idée dans la tête.

Une fois la caisse passée, ils regagnèrent tout deux leurs appartements respectifs.

Les bras chargés, Harry se hâta de déposer ses achats sur la table de cuisine.

Un par un, il commença à enlevé les articles contenu dans les sachets jusqu'à ce que quelque chose retînt son attention. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

Non loin de ses paquets, il y avaitune boîte, non c'était plutôt un écrin de couleur bleu foncé qui semblait avoir délibérément était posé à cet endroit. Harry l'ouvrit, trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait contenir, et lorsqu'il découvrit la bague d'humeur que Luna lui avait offerte, il cru un instant défaillir.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Il fouilla plusieurs secondes dans sa poche, puis sans vérifier le numéro, il décrocha l'air quelque peu bouleversé.

- Allo ?

- J'espère que mon petit cadeau t'as plus. S'éleva une voix que le garçon reconnu immédiatement. Tu sais ce que l'on dit sur les gens qui oublis leurs effets personnels chez quelqu'un, Harry ?

-Non, dis-moi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- On dit qu'ils ont très envie de revenir chez la personne qu'ils ont quitté.

A ces mots, les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent pour dessiner un authentique sourire.

- Alors comme ça tu as abandonné tes lunettes ? Questionna l'homme de façon rhétorique. Je trouve que cela te va très bien.

- Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, Tom. Avoua Harry d'un ton flatteur. Depuis quand es-tu ici, depuis quand m'espionnes-tu ?

- Je ne suis arrivé qu'hier. Répondit Voldemort. Et t'espionner est un grand mot. Je t'ai juste observé, m'en voudras-tu ? Tu sais que j'aime admirer ce qui me plaît.

- Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas téléphoné ? Réalisa le garçon en même temps qu'il parlait. Combien de temps comptes-tu rester en Amérique ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je dirais que cela dépend de toi.

- De moi ? Répéta Harry sans vraiment saisir la signification de cette phrase.

- J'ai placé quelque chose dans l'écrin, sous la bague. Regarde.

Harry plaqua le téléphone portable entre son oreille et son épaule pour ôter le bijou, puis la mousse ou celui-ci reposait. Au fond de la petite boite, reposait un morceau de papier que le jeune homme déplia sous son regard.

-C'est l'adresse de l'hôtel ou je loge. Indiqua le Lord. J'aimerais que tu viennes me voir pour que nous puissions discuter de vive voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter de venir ? Fit aussitôt le garçon.

- J'ai fait l'effort de faire le voyage jusqu'ici, je suppose que tu peux bien faire cela pour moi en retour, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si. Admit le jeune homme.

- Bien, que dirais-tu de demain à quinze heure ? Proposa l'homme.

Le garçon trouvait cette rencontre précipitée, cependant il savait d'avance que s'il refusait, il risquait fortement de rompre tout contact entre lui et l'homme. Et pour une raison qu'il connaissait parfaitement, ce risque, il ne voulait pas le prendre.

-Très bien, à trois heures. Confirma-t-il.

- Il me tarde de te voir, Harry. Souffla le Lord d'un ton qui n'était pas étranger à son ancien assistant. Ah oui j'ai failli oublier, reprit-il, quand tu sors quelque part, il vaut mieux que tu fermes ton appartement à clé, on ne sait jamais quelle personne mal attentionnée pourrait essayer d'y pénétrer. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire, avant de raccrocher.

* * *

**Voilà, pour le moment c'est tous ce que vous aurez (Non ne me frappez pas !)**

**Petites questions : Avez-vous aimé ? détesté ? vous êtes vous ennuyé ? Dites moi le fond de votre pensée, étant donné que je ne peux pas faire de légilimencie (dommâge d'ailleur..), il faut que je sache avec vos propres mots. **

**Sur ce, gros bisous à vous tous, et portez-vous bien ! **

**Bye bye**

* * *

RAR :

**Chixsss** : Coucou ! J'espère que tu vas bien ? Alors Théo comme son père ? Et bien, n'espérons pas pour Harry, mais en même temps ne dis-t-on pas tel père, tel fils ? Pour l'histoire du cheval blanc, c'est vrai que ça casserait le mythe, mais j'imagine très bien la scène en revanche !

**Night and day **: Salut ! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour ton commentaire bien développé ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et que mon suspens te tienne en haleine ! J'ai noté que tu aimais tout particulièrement la musique et le dessin, cela me fait plaisir ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic je voyais très bien Lord Voldemort jouant du piano et Harry faisant le rôle de l'apprenti avec un petit truc un plus c'est que lui sache maîtriser le dessin et que le Lord, non. Pour les erreurs que tu as relevé dans le chapitre, c'est gentil de me l'avoir signalé, ainsi j'ai pu les corriger. Par contre je suis désolé de n'avoir pu te répondre à ton adresse, mais cette dernière ne s'affichait pas. Voilà, j'espère que tu liras cette histoire jusqu'au bout, et qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! Je te fais de gros bisous !

**Itaka** : Comment ça tu me trouve sadique ? Malheureusement, je pense que cela ne s'arrangera pas pour ce chapitre-ci ! (Ne me tue pas surtout !). Le passé de Tom t'as plus ? Moi j'étais impatiente de l'écrire. En fait, J'aimerai faire un saut dans le passé de chacun de mes personnages, ou du moins les principaux. En tout cas merci pour cette review, et au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Bisou.

**Xz** : Si tu trouves cela Top, alors tant mieux ! J'espère que la suite t'as plus ? A bientôt !


	31. Chapter 31

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis très contente de vous retrouvez pour un nouveau chapitre qui, j'en suis pleinement consciente, à tarder à venir.

Je crois n'avoir été jamais aussi longue pour publier la suite, et sincèrement je suis désolé de vous avoir fait patienter jusque là. Je me suis retrouvé dans une situation un peu délicate, c'est ce que la plupart des auteurs appels « le syndrome de la page blanche ». C'est la première fois que j'ai éprouvée une telle difficulté à rédiger un chapitre, et j'espère que se sera bien la dernière.

En plus, il faut bien l'admettre, les cours et les devoirs n'arrangent vraiment pas les choses !

Bref, je pense que vous avez assez attendu comme ça, donc je vais vous laissez lire la suite des aventures de nos chères protagonistes.

Merci à Redblesskid qui à au l'amabilité de corriger ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 31 :**

« On y est », songea Harry en sentant la boule qu'il avait au ventre s'accentuer un peu plus au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Il était arrivé devant l'hôtel que Tom lui avait soigneusement indiqué.

En observant l'imposante bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui et les splendides fontaines qui l'encerclaient avec exubérance, le garçon compris sans peine dans quel genre de milieu il s'apprêtait à pénétrer.

Timidement, il fit quelques pas en direction d'une arcade où deux hommes, élégamment habillés, semblait faire office de gardes. Ignorant leur présence qui se voulait discrète, le jeune homme poursuivit son chemin, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'un hall qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres de long.

Harry s'avança en direction d'une petite file, puis il patienta durant plusieurs minutes.

Lorsque son tour arriva, une jeune femme lui adressa un sourire courtois, incitant le garçon à formuler sa demande.

- Je souhaiterai voir Lord Voldemort. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer l'étage ainsi que le numéro de chambre, s'il vous plaît ?

-Puis-je connaître votre nom, monsieur ?Fit la réceptionniste en tapant rapidement quelques lettres sur son clavier.

- Potter. Harry Potter. Prononça-t-il d'une voix distincte.

Tout en prenant connaissance de ce critère, la jeune femme s'empara d'un combiné et composa le numéro affiché sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Elle échangea à peine quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, avant de raccrocher pour faire à nouveau face au garçon.

-Je suis désolé pour cette attente monsieur Potter. Le gérant de l'hôtel tient à ce que nous informions nos clients chaque fois qu'une personne désire les voir, c'est une mesure de sécurité. Expliqua aimablement la réceptionniste en éprouvant le besoin de se justifier. Vous trouverez Lord Voldemort au deuxième étage, dans la suite 31. C'est celle qui se trouve tout au fond du couloir. Précisa-t-elle.

- Je vous remercie. Souffla le jeune homme, tandis qu'il se dirigeait à présent vers l'escalier de marbre qu'il gravit rapidement.

Le cœur plus serré que jamais, Harry traversa la longueur du corridor pour se poster devant la dernière chambre. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait déjà fait demi-tour depuis longtemps. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de fuir, un sentiment qui surpassait toutes ses inquiétudes.

Levant une main à hauteur de son visage, le garçon s'apprêta à faire part de sa présence quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit.

Surprit, il glissa son regard le long de la silhouette sombre pour rencontrer une expression familière.

Grand, brun, charismatique, un regard de braise, aucun doute Harry était bien en face de son ancien patron qui le fixait sans ciller.

-Mais je t'en prie, Harry, entre. L'invita le Lord en se décalant légèrement sur la gauche pour le laissé passer.

A présent, il n'était plus question de faire machine arrière, pensa le jeune homme en pénétrant dans la suite. Il fit quelque pas jusqu'à un petit salon, ou il s'arrêta.

Derrière lui, Voldemort approcha à pas de loup, et souffla doucement prés de son visage :

- Je suis ravi que tu sois là. Installe-toi, je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire.

Tandis qu'il s'éloigna, Harry pris place sur un sofa très confortable en velours.

Brièvement, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Peu d'objets superficiels encombraient le lieu qui demeurait à la fois simple et distingué. Les meubles étaient somptueux sous l'action d'une vive lumière, qui renforçait le caractère précieux et raffiné de la pièce. Deux ou trois tableaux, d'un style purement classique habillaient les murs du salon.

Enfin, sur la petite table basse entièrement faite de verre, un bouquet de roses rouges laissait échapper un doux parfum printanier qui tournoyait dans les airs.

Le décor était tout simplement éblouissant. Pourtant Harry était persuadé que l'homme éprouvait une certaine antipathie à la vue de cette chambre.

En effet, tout ou presque, était d'un blanc immaculé.

Une couleur qui ne s'accommodait guère avec Lord Voldemort.

Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier revînt dans le salon, muni de deux tasses de thé dans les mains. Il en tendit une première à son ancien assistant, et déposa l'autre sur un meuble près du fauteuil où il vînt s'assoir.

A présent, les deux hommes étaient face à face.

Mutuellement, ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot.

Harry observait avec une certaine fascination cette lueur transcendante dominer le regard hypnotique de son hôte, tandis que dans un contexte similaire, Tom contemplait la beauté à l'état pur d'un vert qu'aucune encres, ni peintures ne sauraient imiter.

Si quelqu'un avait été témoin de cette scène, la première chose qu'il aurait constaté, c'est la troublante ressemblance qu'il y avait entre les deux individus en cet instant. Un peu comme si, d'une certaine manière, l'un était le reflet plausible de l'autre.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda doucement le Lord sans détourner les yeux.

- Tu ne le devine pas ? Fit Harry en adoptant une expression amusé. Moi qui croyais que tu pouvais lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Je ne lis pas, je perce littéralement toutes ces émotions que tu tentes si bien de dissimuler. Formula le Lord d'un air entendu. Et si les autres ne voient que le masque à la surface, sache que moi que je ne m'y trompe pas.

- Tien donc ! S'exclama le garçon. Alors dis-moi, commença-t-il tout en s'emparant de sa cuillère pour diluer le sucre qui c'était déposé au fond de sa tasse, quel sentiment je t'inspire en ce moment ?

Voldemort prit soin de le détailler longuement avant de déclarer :

- Je crois qu'on appelle cela, la tristesse.

A ces mots, le garçon se surprit à suspendre son geste.

Ne s'attendant pas de toute évidence à une telle réponse de la part de son patron, il se sentit quelque peu déstabilisé.

Avait-il dit cela par pur hasard, ou se doutait-il quelque chose ? Se demanda-t-il.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme s'il voulait nier quelque chose.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il reposa délicatement la petite cuillère en argent sur sa soucoupe, et s'empressa de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler qui nécessitait que je vienne jusqu'ici ? Questionna-t-il, de façon à changer de sujet. Je suppose que je ne suis pas uniquement venu pour boire le thé ?

L'homme eut un petit sourire.

-Et bien puisque tu souhaites enter dans le vif du sujet, je ne vais donc pas passer par quatre chemins. Je suis venu pour te convaincre de rentrer en Angleterre avec moi.

L'espace de quelque instant, le garçon songea avoir mal interprété les propos de son interlocuteur. Cependant, l'expression on ne peut plus sérieuse de ce dernier le fit rapidement déchantée.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non, Harry. J'en ai assez de jouer au chat et à la souris. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est grand temps de lever le voile une fois pour toute?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Siffla le jeune homme, de mauvaise foi.

- Et moi, je crois au contraire que tu vois parfaitement. Fit le Lord d'un ton beaucoup moins doux. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est ton comportement factice. La réalité te semble-t-elle si pénible pour que tu ne veuilles pas l'affronter ? Ou cela a peut-être un rapport avec ton petit ami ? Ah, ce cher Théodore. Prononça-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Tait-toi ! S'exclama furieusement Harry.

- Ah, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. Sourit l'homme en se délectant de cette colère qu'affichait le garçon.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir pour camoufler le fait qu'il se sentait blessé.

- Ce n'est pas très agréable, hein ? Fit Voldemort en jaugeant la réaction de son ancien assistant. Et pourtant ce n'est rien en comparaison des mots que tu m'as injustement jeté à la figure avant de partir. Poursuivit-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Le garçon laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-C'est quelque chose que tu n'as toujours pas digéré n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-il d'une façon purement désinvolte. En un sens je trouve que c'est plutôt risible. Tu dis savoir mieux que personne ce que je peux penser ou même éprouver, mais dès que cela te touche personnellement tu es incapable de faire la différence. Je peux te mentir comme je veux.

Cette dernière phrase déclencha un froid entre les deux hommes.

Un calme pour le moins inhabituel s'installa.

Depuis qu'il était entré, Harry n'avait jamais vu les traits de Tom devenir aussi peu harmonieux. L'expression joviale qui l'animait quelque seconde plus tôt avait complètement disparu pour laisser place à une toute autre facette.

- Et bien je t'en prie, je suis impatient d'entendre la suite de tes révélations. Prononça le Lord d'un ton venimeux.

Mais le jeune homme tout en détournant les yeux, se terra dans un mutisme.

Cette attitude agaça particulièrement Voldemort qui frappa d'un coup sec le rebord du fauteuil.

-Parle ! Ordonna-t-il.

Harry resserra davantage sa prise autour de sa tasse, tandis que ses lèvres se mirent bouger :

-Le jour où j'ai quitté le manoir, Je…je n'ai peut-être pas été tout à fait honnête dans mes propos vis-à-vis de toi. Expliqua-t-il, maladroitement. En fait, si j'ai dit toutes ces choses, c'était uniquement dans l'intention de te provoquer, de te persuader que tu t'étais fourvoyé sur moi.

- Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Demanda le Lord, ébahi par ces aveux.

Le garçon hésita.

Un étau invisible enserrait son cœur depuis trop longtemps alourdi par les secrets. Il éprouvait de nouveau cette sensation d'angoisse à l'idée de mettre ses sentiments à nu, à l'idée de faire face à l'inconnu.

Pourtant, en dépit de son appréhension, Harry songea qu'il était hors de question de se défiler. Sa passivité avait atteint un tel degré qu'il ne pouvait plus la supporter.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il décida donc de faire quelque chose qu'il pensa juste, et qui était simplement de dire la vérité.

- J'ai agi ainsi pour ne plus être désirable à tes côtés. Je savais qu'en me détestant tu me laisserais plus facilement partir et que de cette façon, je n'aurais aucune raison de me dérober.

Il esquissa un sourire triste avant de poursuivre :

- Tu sais, je croyais que quitter le manoir pour rejoindre Théo était ce que je devais faire, que ma place était avec lui, mais finalement c'est toi qui avais raison. Murmura-t-il d'une voix empli de regrets. J'ai accepté de le suivre pour ne pas me sentir coupable, je me suis éloigné parce que je ne voulais pas admettre qu'effectivement, je ressentais quelque chose pour idée me terrifiait, alors j'ai préféré fuir, lâchement.

N'étant plus capable de retenir la peine qu'il éprouvait, Harry la laissa tout simplement s'exprimer.

Il détestait se montrer aussi vulnérable, surtout devant lui.

- Je suis sûr que tu dois être content de me voir comme ça. Souffla-t-il d'un air humilié. Tu as de la chance, Tom. Quoiqu'il arrive, toi tu fini toujours par gagner.

Si les circonstances avait été différentes, Voldemort se serait sûrement délecté d'entendre cette phrase sortir de la bouche de son ancien assistant. Mais cette fois ci, il n'avait aucune envie de savourer cette victoire qu'il trouvait profondément amer.

Mainte fois, il avait imaginé le jeune homme revenir vers lui pour confesser ses remords, son chagrin, son désir d'être à nouveau à ses côtés.L'homme était parfaitement conscient qu'il pourrait tirer avantage de la situation sachant dans quel état de faiblesse était Harry.

Pour cela, il ferait des promesses qu'il croirait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il serait tendre pour donner l'illusion d'une fausse sécurité. Et peu à peu, il deviendrait pour le garçon la personne la plus importante et pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi...

Oui, depuis que son jeune assistant avait quitté le manoir, Tom avait parfois ruminé de sombres desseins.

Mais le sentir à nouveau prêt de lui, contempler ces regards, entendre le son de cette voix autrement qu'à travers un téléphone, suffisait à faire disparaître toute trace de ressentiment.

Sans brusquerie, il se leva pour venir se mettre à la hauteur du jeune homme qui conserva la tête baissée, et les mains obstinément serrées autour de sa tasse de thé à moitié vide.

D'un mouvement délicat, Tom vint la lui prendre afin de la déposer sur la petite table basse.

De façon plus inattendue, il tendit l'une de ses mains vers la joue humide du garçon en lui glissant quelques mots :

-Crois-moi, Harry, ce n'est ni plaisant, ni gratifiant d'être victorieux quand tu es aussi triste.

Le jeune homme redressa quelque peu son visage pour croiser le regard du Lord qui était étonnamment doux.

L'air éreinté, il s'approcha davantage de Voldemort pour se nicher au creux de ses bras à la fois possessif et protecteur.

Il se dégageait tout autour de l'homme, une aura écrasante, un pouvoir addictif qui envoutait littéralement Harry.

Une sensation de chaleur et de sécurité l'envahissait entièrement. Le garçon pensa que si ce brin de bonheur était un rêve, alors il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il souhaitait : ne jamais se réveiller.

Peu importe que son comportement paraisse dérisoire ou préjudiciable, peu importe les doutes et les questions qui cheminaient dans son esprit.

A partir de maintenant, il ferait fi de toutes ces choses pour apprécier la douceur de cette étreinte endiablée.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

La machine s'enclencha à nouveau, délivrant un bruit métallique qui propulsa l'objet de forme circulaire en plein ciel.

La main sur la gâchette, le jeune homme calcula la trajectoire de sa balle avant de mettre son geste à exécution.

La détonation retentit comme un boulet de canon.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du garçon lorsqu'il aperçut sa dernière cible en morceau.

- Bravo monsieur, vous avez fait un sans-faute ! S'exclama l'homme, derrière lui.

Drago Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de le regarder, et encore moins de lui répondre. Cette vermine de Pettigrew l'ennuyait profondément avec ses paroles flatteuses, sa voix d'ignare et ses applaudissements grotesques.

N'avait-il donc pas remarqué qu'il tenait entre ses mains un fusil et qu'il savait parfaitement s'en servir ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment sa mère avait pu s'enticher d'un incapable pareil ? Ce rat était tout simplement inutile ! Cette façon qu'il avait de sourire hypocritement, de rabaisser sa fierté plus bas que terre, ou encore d'engloutir des plats sans aucunes décences, le dégoutait au plus haut point.

- Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher d'autres cibles, monsieur ? Demanda prudemment Pettigew.

- Pas la peine, je rentre. Claqua la voix du garçon.

Laissant le soin à Peter de ranger tout le matériel, le jeune Malfoy se dirigea sans plus tarder vers le manoir, et plus précisément vers ses appartements où il pourrait se changer.

A peine fut-il entré, qu'il jeta négligemment ses affaires sur le sol, pour se vêtir de vêtements propres et frais.

Drago n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de soigneux. D'ailleurs, si sa chambre était aussi belle et agréable, le mérite en revenait uniquement aux domestiques qui s'afféraient à ce que chaque pièce du manoir brille par sa splendeur, et non par son désordre.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement, surtout quand on connaissait un tant soit peu le caractère méticuleux du maître des lieux.

Comme à son habitude, le garçon s'inspecta rapidement devant le miroir, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas traîneur.

Il déambula un moment dans les couloirs, cherchant une quelconque activité, ou quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait s'entretenir. Malheureusement, Drago se rendit très vite compte qu'outre deux ou trois domestiques, il n'y avait pas grand monde au sein de la demeure.

En effet, sa mère était en déplacement avec son père, et ces derniers ne seraient pas au manoir avant demain soir. Severus, qui avait décidé de le libérer de toute obligation, était partit plus tôt dans la matinée sans fournir de plus amples informations. Greyback s'occupait tranquillement des écuries et le Lord avait tout simplement disparu.

Le jeune homme soupira.

A quoi cela lui servait-il d'avoir sa journée si au final il la passait seul à s'ennuyer ?Se demanda-t-il.

Peut-être ferait-il mieux de rejoindre cet idiot de Pettigew ? C'était navrant à admettre mais tout en étant pitoyable, ce rat avait au moins l'avantage de se montrer distrayant parfois.

Finalement, avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience, ses pas l'avait amené jusqu'au troisième étage.

Lentement, le garçon commença à longer le corridor. Il passa devant la salle de musique sans s'y arrêter.

A quoi bon ? Il était médiocre au piano, et pas que pour cet instrument d'ailleurs !

Etant petit, sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il prenne des cours de violon. Seulement, le jeune blondinet émettait un tel enthousiasme lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'atteler à ses leçons, et ses prestations étaient si lamentables que Narcissa décida de l'en dispenser.

Cette pensée le fit légèrement sourire.

Quand il s'agissait de sa mère, Drago finissait toujours par obtenir gain de cause. Narcissa avait tendance à céder au moindre de ses caprices, et bien que son caractère à la fois tendre et protecteur insupportait quelque fois son fils, ce dernier savait pourtant que c'était ainsi qu'une véritable mère devait se comporter.

Arrivé au trois quart du couloir, le garçon s'immobilisa un instant devant les portes à doubles battant qui donnaient suite au bureau du maître des lieux.

Sans grande conviction, il pressa une main sur la poignée tandis qu'un air stupéfait modela les traits de son visage à la seconde même où il réalisa que l'entrée n'était pas verrouillée.

Le blondinet haussa les épaules en se disant qu'après tout le Lord était chez lui, et qu'à moins de cacher quelque chose, il n'était pas dans l'obligation de fermer systématiquement à clé.

Prudemment, il avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, la balayant du regard comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois.

Le jeune homme était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se trouvait là. Cet espace appartenait uniquement à Voldemort. C'est ici qu'il passait la majeure partie de son temps, qu'il prenait les décisions capitales, qu'il transmettait les ordres auxquels chacun devait se plier.

C'était à la fois fascinant et inquiétant de constater l'influence que pouvait dégager une seule personne sur tous les autres.

Drago devait lui-même avouer qu'il éprouvait une profonde admiration envers cet homme, voir une jalousie certaine, ce qui était selon lui tout à fait normal. Qui n'était pas un tant soit peu attiré par le pouvoir et la richesse ?

Tout en glissant une main sur le bois lisse du bureau, Malfoy profita de cet instant de solitude pour s'installer sans aucune gêne sur le fauteuil en cuir noir. Il pouvait ainsi imaginer à loisir la sensation que cela procurait d'être Lord Voldemort.

- A mon avis, il ne serait pas très content s'il te voyait là. Surgit une voix féminine près de l'entrée.

Pris par surprise, Drago s'écarta rapidement du siège ou il était assis, tandis que son cœur battait à toute allure.

Etant face à la lumière, il ne reconnut pas immédiatement la silhouette qui se détacha de l'embrasure de la porte pour venir à sa rencontre.

Il s'agissait de la secrétaire du Lord, Lizzie Bradford.

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille munie d'une grosse sucette, qu'elle tenait à la manière d'une enfant de cinq ans.

-Dis-moi, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu ne sais donc pas qu'entrer dans une pièce sans y avoir été invité est un manque de respect envers celui à qui elle appartient ?

-Et toi tu ne sais pas qu'on ne doit pas manger entre les repas, et que le sucre donne des carries ? Claqua le jeune Malfoy qui détestait recevoir des leçons de morale.

Il pensait que la jeune fille allait crument répliquer, mais contre toute attente elle émit un petit rire aigue qui le déstabilisa.

- C'est vrai tu as raison. Admit-elle en lui présentant un charmant sourire. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Les bonbons sont sans conteste un de mes péchés mignons !

Drago ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec elle, mais d'après ce que lui avait fait sous-entendre Séverus, son comportement tout comme ses paroles étaient parfois très étranges, voir complètement illogique.

Selon lui, cette fille en plus d'être inintéressante, ne possédait aucune jugeote ! Et c'était bien connu que Severus Rogue n'appréciait guère les gens insignifiant, bête ou insensés.

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose, il réalisa que la frêle silhouette venait de disparaître.

Tournant légèrement la tête, il la retrouva à proximité du vivarium. Son esprit ne fit qu'un tour quand il remarqua qu'elle avait déverrouillé le système bloquant une de portes latérale.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria-t-il, en s'approchant.

- Cette bête n'est pas sorti depuis trois jours, alors c'est simple je lui fais prendre un peu l'air. S'expliqua-t-elle d'un ton posé.

- Tu es au courant qu'il s'agit d'un python royal, que c'est venimeux, et qu'en plus il n'y a que le Lord qui puisse la prendre sans se faire mordre ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne fera rien. Fit Lizzie, en étant pas le moins du monde apeurée. Tu viens, Nagini ? Roucoula-t-elle en tendant un de ses bras.

Le reptile passa d'abord une tête, puis se fut tout son corps qui glissa hors de la cage en verre. Drago observa avec stupéfaction la créature passait doucement sur le bras de la jeune fille pour venir s'installer sur ses petites épaules.

Nagini n'était pas réputée pour sa docilité, et le fait qu'elle n'éprouve aucune réticence au contact d'une inconnue, était très inhabituel.

-Tu vois, il n'y a rien à craindre. Sourit-elle, en passant sa joue à quelque millimètres de la tête du reptile.

_Elle est complètement folle_ _! _Songea le garçon.

Durant de longues minutes, Lizzie caressa du bout des doigts les écailles infiniment lisses du serpent, avant de le replacer dans son habitat, sous le regard attentif du jeune Malfoy.

Soudain, mû d'une nouvelle énergie, elle pivota sur ses talons en déclarant à haute voix :

- Bon et bien ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attend, moi !

Tout en dégustant à nouveau sa sucette, elle passa à côté du blondinet en lui balança :

- Au fait, tu devrais descendre, j'ai vu Pettigrew au rez-de-chaussée tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il te cherchait.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es sûr que c'est moi qu'il cherchait ou bien les cuisines ? Questionna-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Lizzie ne formula aucun commentaire.

D'un pas assuré, elle s'apprêta à regagner la sortie quand le garçon l'interpela.

- Attend, Bradford.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Drago, mais celui-ci sembla hésiter.

Tu…tu ne lui diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il en faisant allusion à ce qu'elle avait vu en entrant dans le bureau.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se contente d'esquisser un sourire, et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Après quoi, elle quitta définitivement les lieux, laissant un blondinet plutôt troublé.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Il n'y avait plus un bruit.

Aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, tout était devenu agréablement calme.

N'écoutant que le rythme régulier de sa respiration, Tom ferma à son tour ses yeux, appréciant la rareté de ce moment.

Une de ses mains enserrait son corps complètement immobile, tandis que l'autre glissait soigneusement à travers sa chevelure sombre, désordonné.

Les gestes du Lord étaient si doux, si apaisants, qu'Harry se sentait incapable d'imposer une quelconque résistance.

Il ressemblait à une poupée grandeur nature gardée précieusement entre les mains de son possesseur.

Voldemort n'en était sûrement pas conscient, mais cette attention qu'il lui portait était tout ce que le garçon désirait.

C'était sans doute risible, mais Harry éprouvait l'envie irrationnel et égoïste d'être son unique centre d'intérêt.

Il voulait que l'homme lui offre comme autrefois des moments privilégiés, tels que ceux qu'ils partageaient lorsqu'ils faisaient des parties d'échec, des balades à cheval, ou quand il lui jouait ce morceau qui faisait littéralement battre son cœur.

Il voulait à nouveau sentir ses regards brûlants sur lui, observer ses lèvres dessiner ce sourire mystérieux dont il avait le secret, et entendre le son de sa voix détacher avec élégance les deux uniques syllabes composant son prénom.

Le jeune homme ouvrit subitement les yeux.

Doucement, il s'écarta du Lord, reprenant ainsi sa place initiale sur le sofa.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda doucement l'homme.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de réfléchir consciencieusement.

Ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs, n'écouter que lui-même, et identifier clairement ce qu'il attendait de l'avenir.

- C'est d'accord, Tom. Décréta-t-il, soudainement en détournant les yeux vers lui. Rentrons en Angleterre, tous les deux.

N'ayant pas prévu une réponse aussi rapide, Voldemort fut surpris de sentir tant de conviction dans cette voix.

-Et que fais-tu de Théodore ? Interrogea-t-il, immédiatement.

Le garçon se pinça les lèvres.

- Je lui parlerai dès qu'il rentrera.

- Lui parler ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement faire tes valises et venir me rejoindre ?

- Parce que ce ne serait pas correct ! S'exclama Harry, aberré par cette idée.

L'homme eut un rire dédaigneux.

- Après ce qu'il t'a fait endurer, je crois que la bienséance n'est plus de mise. Et puis, il ne remarquera peut-être même pas que tu es parti.

- Bien sûr qu'il le remarquera ! Contra le jeune homme d'un air indigné. Mais essaye un peu de te mettre à sa place. Je lui ai dit que j'avais couché avec toi. Et comme je t'avais volontairement embrassé dans la salle de musique, je n'ai pas spécifié que je n'étais pas toujours consentant pour chacun de mes actes. Je ne voulais pas rejeter uniquement la faute sur toi, alors que j'étais également fautif. Expliqua le garçon.

A présent, Tom ne disait plus rien. Harry poursuivit plus souplement :

-Tu sais, quand nous sommes venues nous installer ici, ce n'était déjà plus pareil entre lui et moi. Mes sentiments n'étaient plus comme avant, et le fossé n'a pas arrêté de se creuser. Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pardonner, et je pensais que tu pourrais comprendre étant donné que par le passé, je l'ai fait pour toi.

- Et je ne l'ai pas oublié. Fit le Lord, en n'ayant aucune envie de revenir sur ce sujet.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi m'expliquer avec Théodore. On ne se reverra sans doute plus jamais, alors je voudrais au moins clarifier les choses, et surtout lui dire au revoir.

Voldemort soupira.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'attache à un gamin bourré de principes, et dont les croyances étaient diamétralement opposées aux siennes ?

Pourquoi ces choses qu'il haïssait tant chez les autres, ne le rebutait pas chez Harry ?

C'était là deux questions auxquelles il n'avait jamais su trouver la réponse.

-Entendu, tu peux aller lui parler, mais se sera à une seule condition. Dit le Lord en se rapprochant du garçon.

- Laquelle ? Demanda le jeune homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses. Sourit Voldemort.

Cette demande ou plutôt cette exigence n'étonna pas vraiment le garçon.

Pendant quelques secondes, il se contenta de sonder cette lueur espiègle qui brillait au creux de ce regard profondément déconcertant.

Puis comme si c'était la première fois, il se pencha lentement, mêlant ainsi son souffle à celui de l'homme, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le contact n'avait rien de violent, c'était même d'une étonnante tendresse.

Dans sa poitrine, Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute allure. Des émotions qu'il avait pratiquement enterrées s'éveillèrent, lui procurant une douce chaleur euphorique.

Le garçon n'avait plus éprouvé ce genre de sensations depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds en Amérique. C'était comme si en quittant son pays, il avait laissé une partie de lui-même, un fragment de son âme.

A présent, le jeune homme avait l'impression que quelque chose lui était rendu. Qu'un mal venait de s'effacer pour un bien.

Délicatement, il quitta les lèvres de Tom, laissant à ce dernier le plaisir d'observer ces joues légèrement empourprées.

- J'espère que tu es conscient qu'une fois rentré au manoir, je te laisserai plus jamais partir, Harry. Tu seras définitivement à moi. Susurra Voldemort.

Ces paroles sonnaient comme une promesse, un serment implicite qui fit apparaître une expression à la fois amusé et mystérieuse sur le visage du plus jeune.

D'un ton solennel et sans détourner les yeux, Harry répondit très posément :

- Yes, my Lord.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Pomona Chourave travaillait en temps qu'infirmière depuis vingt-deux ans à l'hôpital d'Héridas.

La maladie et la souffrance, elle connaissait.

La vie comme la mort, elle connaissait également.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de pleurer silencieusement quand elle repensait à la situation délicate d'un malade. On lui avait pourtant appris à faire preuve d'indifférence, on lui avait demandé de parler avec les gens sans vraiment s'impliquer, de leur annoncer les faits sans jamais perdre la face.

Seulement voilà, les choses sont plus faciles à dire qu'à faire. Et en temps qu'être humain avant tout, Pomona était incapable de simuler une telle insensibilité à l'égard d'autrui.

Heureusement, au cours de sa carrière, il lui arrivait aussi d'assister à des événements positifs, comme le plaisir d'avoir sauvé une vie, une mère donnant naissance à son enfant, on pouvait même qualifier certain fait de véritable miracle.

Son métier était parfois difficile et comme tant d'autres, elle avait connue des hauts et des bas, mais jamais elle n'avait regretté ce choix.

C'était réconfortant de penser que chaque jour on venait en aide aux autres, que nos actions ne sont pas inutiles, et que peut-être un jour, grâce aux progrès de la médecine, on finirait par trouver un remède à toutes ces maladies incurables.

Mais en attendant…

-Bonjour, madame Lupin. Fit l'infirmière en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Depuis que Nymphadora était arrivée dans cet hôpital, il y a presqu'un an de cela maintenant, Pomona s'était toujours occupé d'elle.

Souvent, elle lui parlait. Bien entendu, rien ne lui assurait que la jeune femme pouvait entendre ne serait-ce que le son de sa voix, mais si c'était le cas, alors où qu'elle soit, peut-être se sentait elle rassurée de ne pas être seule.

Sa famille venait régulièrement la voir, surtout son mari. L'infirmière avait mal au cœur lorsqu'elle croisait ce brave homme dans les couloirs.

Il portait un regard triste, et pourtant encore empli d'espoir. La plupart des gens connaissant un cas similaire, n'en avait plus.

Et pourtant lui, il luttait encore.

-Il semblerait que cette journée soit placée sous le signe d'un magnifique soleil. Commenta la femme en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Une légère brise vînt traverser la pièce.

Pomona apprécia l'air frais caressant son visage, au même titre que la lumière naturelle qui apportait un peu de gaité.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau du lit, dardant un regard sur le visage complètement neutre de la jeune femme.

- Je vais changer vos draps et couverture, madame Lupin. Il n'y en aura pas pour très longtemps. Assura l'infirmière d'une voix douce.

D'un geste automatique, elle commença par enlever la fine couverture du dessus pour la plier rapidement, avant de la mettre dans un panier vide.

Elle s'exécuta pareillement pour la seconde, quand tout à coup une poignée ferme agrippa son bras, la faisant violement sursauter.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle croisa les prunelles de la jeune femme qui la regardait, très fixement.

Une seule phrase lui vînt alors à l'esprit en cet instant :

-Oh mon Dieu…

* * *

**Naturellement, c'est à suivre…**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que certains éléments de ce chapitre ne vont pas plaire à certains. Sachant que vous avez tous des avis communs ou différents, je sais que satisfaire tout le monde est une tâche plutôt ardue ! Donc évidemment, je suis un peu anxieuse, et à la fois impatiente de savoir si vous avez aimez ou non.**

**En tout cas, je remercie chaque personne me laissant un commentaire, vous savez à quel point cela fait plaisir, alors n'hésitez surtout pas.**

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous,**

**Portez-vous bien !**

Mes petites reviews anonymes par ici !

**Aylora** : Comme ça tu deviendrais accro à cette histoire ? Est bien, comme dirais Harry dans le chapitre 8, heureusement pour toi cette dépendance n'à rien de nuisible ! Pour ce qui est de poster rapidement la suite, tu as du te rendre compte que je n'ai pu réaliser ce souhait. Mille pardon ! J'essayerai de faire mieux à l'avenir. Merci pour ta review, je te fais pleins de bisous ! A bientôt !

**Chixsss** : Coucou ! Alors comment as-tu trouvé les retrouvailles entre Harry et le Lord ? Je te dis un grans merci pour ton précédent commentaire. Gros bisous à toi !

**Erika Lunaelle Nightspring** : Cela me fait réellement plaisir que cette histoire te plaise. La suite ? Est bien la voici enfin !


	32. Chapter 32

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

**

* * *

**

Bonsoir !

**Vous aurez-je manquez ? (un petit peu quand même...non ?) ****Moi vous m'avez manqué en tout cas ! **

J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre ! Je dis enfin, parce que j'ai du apporter quelque modification qui j'espère vont améliorer la compréhension de certains passages ! (vous comprenez pas hein ? c'est pas grave)

Un petit mot pour remercier redblesskid qui à corriger ce chapitre.

A présent, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 32 :

Le ciel s'était obscurci tout à coup. Un amas de nuages gris s'était formé à l'horizon, venant progressivement engloutir ce qui restait de cette belle et agréable journée.

Déjà, les prémisses d'une pluie diluvienne s'amoncelaient dans l'atmosphère devenu bien trop humide pour demeurer stable.

Il fallait s'en douter. Les températures de ce début de printemps étaient bien trop clémentes pour envisager qu'elles puissent perdurer.

A l'abri du vent, des tempêtes, et autres caprices de la nature, Harry s'attelait à rassembler chacune de ses affaires au creux d'un silence quasi religieux.

Cette tranquillité étouffante, il était certain qu'il ne la regretterait pas.

A mesure que les tiroirs et étagères se vidaient, le garçon réalisa qu'il n'avait pas accumulé autant de vêtements qu'il ne l'aurait préconisé.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il s'attaqua à ses effets personnels, il se fit le même constat.

C'était comme si, inconsciemment, il avait projeté l'hypothèse qu'il ne resterait pas éternellement à Philadelphie.

Il n'avait jamais considéré cet appartement au même titre que la maison où il avait vécu avec Remus.

Là bas, les pièces semblaient vivre d'elle-même, les murs avaient connus les rires, les pleurs de chacun de ses habitants. De nombreux souvenirs avaient été crées, et le seraient certainement encore. C'est en vivant dans cette demeure qu'Harry avait appris la véritable signification du mot foyer, et le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille.

Cette sensation lui manquait, notamment depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, le jeune homme se rappelait qu'à de multiples reprises, il s'était abstenu de choisir la couleur d'une pièce, une décoration quelconque, ou l'emplacement d'un meuble. Avait-il agi ainsi dans le but de s'impliquer le moins possible et ainsi ne laisser qu'une trace infime de son passage ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un pur désintéressement de sa part ?

Sans chercher de réponse adéquate, il boucla une autre valise.

Il avisa du coin de l'œil le réveil qui affichait presque vingt heure. Ce qui signifiait que Théodore n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

Harry tira ses bagages jusqu'à la salle à manger.

A présent, il pouvait entendre l'orage gronder, et les cieux se fendre sous l'action de puissants éclairs.

Il sentait tout son corps agité par une sorte d'impatience mêlée à une nervosité certaine. Cette situation l'enthousiasmait autant qu'elle l'effrayait.

Malgré lui, mille et une questions s'imposait à son esprit.

Et si ça ne marchait pas avec Tom ? S'ils étaient trop différents pour vivre et cohabiter ensemble ? Si sa famille ne l'acceptait pas ? Et si tout cela était trop précipité ? Non. Il ne devait pas raisonner ainsi, il le savait fort bien. La crainte d'être à nouveau déçu le faisait douter, alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en faire.

Après tout, Tom était quand même venu le chercher jusqu'ici. La distance parcourue était bien trop importante pour qu'il se donne inutilement cette peine.

C'est également lui qui avait pris l'initiative de l'appeler la toute première fois. Lui qui, inconsciemment, l'avait réconforté lors de ses nombreux coups de fils. Et maintenant, ils étaient sur le point de repartir tout les deux en Angleterre. N'était-ce pas au fond, ce qu'il avait toujours espéré ?

Une main venait littéralement de se tendre vers lui, il n'y avait pas lieu de se poser une multitude d'interrogations, mais juste de la saisir et de profiter de ce qu'il adviendrait.

Le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée s'enclencha.

Un bruit métallique, fidèle à celui qu'on associe généralement à un trousseau de clé, résonna depuis la pièce où se trouvait Harry.

Le garçon n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître les pas de Théodore qui se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à lui. En se tournant, il s'attendait à entendre l'habituel bonsoir, avant de devenir à nouveau transparent aux yeux de son petit ami.

Mais contre toute attente, deux bras ferme vinrent lui nouer la taille, tandis qu'un baiser fut rapidement déposé à la commissure de ses lèvres.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Dés qu'il avait su, Remus avait accouru.

Son cœur n'avait cessé de s'agiter depuis le coup de fil du docteur Jones.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, il avait pris ses clés, sa veste, confié la responsabilité de la boutique à l'un de ses employés, avant de se mettre directement en route pour l'hôpital d'Héritas.

On ne lui avait fourni aucun détail au téléphone. La seule chose essentielle qu'il avait retenu, c'est que sa femme était réveillée.

Etrangement, il ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser. Il avait tellement prié pour que ce moment arrive qu'il craignait de se retrouver soudain dans son lit, et de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus que sa mémoire avait tout bonnement façonné.

La réalité était parfois si cruelle.

Au bout d'un moment, il arriva à proximité du bâtiment. Le chemin lui avait paru interminable, et pourtant il ne résidait qu'à quinze minutes de là.

Rapidement, il gara le véhicule pour en sortir aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

Tandis qu'il se présenta à l'accueil, Amélia Jones, le médecin attitré de Nymphadora, marcha jusqu'à lui.

- Monsieur Lupin, je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir aussi rapidement. Fit-elle d'un ton posé tout en lui serrant la main.

- C'est vous qui étiez là lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée ? Interrogea d'emblée, Remus.

- Non. C'est une infirmière qui était présente. Informa la jeune femme. Elle à immédiatement prévenu le personnel qui m'en aussitôt informé.

L'espace de quelque seconde, Remus tenta de reprendre son calme.

De nouveau, il croisa le regard du docteur Jones pour lui demander une chose qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Dites-moi, comment va-t-elle ?

Amélia s'attendait à ce genre de question. Elle regarda attentivement son interlocuteur avant de répondre :

- Elle était désorientée et si paniquée lors de son réveil que nous avons du lui administrer un sédatif pour la calmer. Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton concret. Elle a repris conscience il y a environs une heure. De ce fait, j'ai pu procéder à quelques tests rapides, pour évaluer ses capacités. Bien évidement, il faudra procéder à d'autres analyses, mais pour l'instant il vaut mieux la laisser prendre connaissance de ce qui l'entoure.

- Est-ce qu'elle a des lésions importantes ? Fit l'homme d'un ton distinctement soucieux.

- Pour l'heure, je ne peux pas me prononcer avec exactitude. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous procéderons à des examens plus poussés pour établir un diagnostic exact de son état. Néanmoins, j'ai pu constater une paralysie temporaire au niveau de son bas gauche ainsi que de ses jambes. En général, les patients retrouvent le contrôle de leurs membres supérieurs au bout d'une, voir deux semaines. En revanche, pour les jambes c'est beaucoup plus long et dans le cas de votre épouse, il lui faudra de nombreuses séances de rééducations.

- Mais est-ce que vous croyiez qu'elle pourra remarcher un jour ?

La jeune femme paru soudain mal à l'aise. Elle se mouilla les lèvres, avant de décréter d'une voix doucereuse :

- Je préfère être honnête avec vous, monsieur Lupin. Votre femme ne recouvrera jamais l'entière mobilité de ses jambes, un support lui sera toujours indispensable. A commencer par le fauteuil, puis avec quelques séances de travail, elle pourra utiliser des béquilles. Ce qui est positif, c'est qu'elle comprend ce qu'on lui dit. Par moment, elle semble avoir quelque difficultés pour s'exprimer correctement, mais n'ayez aucune crainte, c'est un cas typique lorsqu'une personne sort de coma. Il lui faudra un certain temps d'adaptation pour réapprendre à utiliser quotidiennement un vocabulaire adapté.

- Je saurai être patient. Murmura Lupin. Je ferai tout mon possible pour lui venir en aide, la seule chose que je veux lui éviter, c'est une souffrance inutile.

Le docteur acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement la position de l'homme.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? Balbutia Lupin.

-Bien sûr. Prononça Amélia. Votre présence à ses côtés lui sera bénéfique, j'en suis persuadée. Cependant, ne la bousculez surtout pas, elle est dans une passe très délicate. Dès que j'en saurai davantage sur l'évolution de son état, je vous avertirai immédiatement.

- Merci docteur. Je vous suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous faites.

Sur ces mots, Remus se détourna de la jeune femme pour emprunter un escalier situé sur sa gauche. Il grimpa les quelques marches, puis tourna sur sa droite pour se retrouver devant un long couloir. Il connaissait ce chemin par cœur, si bien qu'il aurait pu l'effectuer les yeux bandés.

Arrivé devant la chambre, la main sur la poignée, il hésita quelque seconde.

Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi nerveux.

Ses mains tremblaient comme lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Ses idées se mélangeaient confusément dans sa tête, et il avait l'impression qu'en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur elle, tel un adolescent, il allait perdre tous ses moyens.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit délicatement la porte afin de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Immédiatement, ses yeux se reportèrent sur la silhouette allongée sur le lit.

Le visage de Nymphadora était tourné vers la fenêtre, aussi elle ne remarqua pas qu'une personne cher à son cœur venait de franchir le seuil de la chambre.

D'un pas feutré, Remus s'approcha.

Il observa longuement son épouse, ne se souciant plus du reste, il n'avait dès lors d'yeux que pour elle.

Immédiatement, il remarqua avec quelle élégance la lumière naturelle venait éblouir son visage à la beauté singulière. Il contempla avec dévotion son regard dont l'expression lointaine lui laissa penser que son esprit était à mille lieux d'ici.

Le silence était presque palpable.

D'un geste prévenant, Remus approcha doucement sa main, comme s'il tentait d'apprivoiser un animal apeuré.

Ses doigts allèrent caresser la joue de la jeune femme, tandis qu'à l'intérieur son cœur battait frénétiquement.

« Tonks »Souffla-t-il.

Remus ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes qui coulèrent, malgré lui.

Il avait tant prié, tant désiré qu'elle lui revienne. Il avait si souvent imaginé cet instant qu'il n'osait y croire à présent.

L'amour qu'il lui portait était incommensurable. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi, jusqu'à vendre son âme au diable si cela pouvait lui permettre de la retrouver. La passion qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme était dévorante. Elle lui inspirait une joie de vivre, une envie de sourire, et un besoin d'être aimé.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le visage de Nymphadora bascula très lentement vers lui.

Utilisant sa main valide pour atteindre la main de son époux, elle murmura d'une voix de velours ces deux syllabes :

« Remus »

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Le garçon s'était aussitôt tourné, faisant ainsi face à son petit-ami qui affichait une expression étrangement détendue.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que déjà, Théodore lui présenta un petit paquet qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulé derrière son dos.

- Je suis passé plusieurs fois devant la boutique, et finalement je n'ai pas pu résister. Fit-il, en guettant la réaction de son compagnon.

Légèrement désemparé, le garçon n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

Le plus vieux sembla comprendre cette réaction, aussi éprouva-t-il le besoin de se justifier.

- Je sais que ces dernières semaines, je me suis mal conduit envers toi, Harry. Ce présent est en quelque sorte pour me racheter, bien que ce ne soit pas grand chose. Décréta-t-il, en baissant les yeux. Attends, tu vas voir, je vais te l'ouvrir. Poursuivit-t-il en soulevant devant les yeux de son petit-ami, une boite rectangulaire de couleur rouge.

A l'intérieur, posé sur une surface blanche, s'étendait un bracelet de couleur argenté. Mais ce qui intrigua quelque peu Harry, fut la forme de ce dernier.

En effet, il remarqua que le bijou représentait deux serpents enroulés, et dont l'extrémité de la queue finissait par rejoindre la tête.

- Il te plait ? Questionna le jeune homme.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry regarda attentivement le bracelet avant de déclarer :

-Il est…très beau.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Théodore esquissa un sourire à l'encontre de son compagnon.

Doucement, il s'empara de son poignet pour lui faire essayer son cadeau.

Seulement, au moment où il allait faire glisser le bijou, Harry ôta rapidement sa main, et recula d'un pas en arrière.

-Je suis désolé, Théo. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir l'accepter.

A ces mots, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Une expression d'incompréhension se peignait clairement sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est juste une babiole, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas…

Réalisant soudainement que la réponse à sa question venait d'elle-même s'imposer, le jeune Nott laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour s'apercevoir que son petit-ami venait de remarquer les valises empilées au milieu de la pièce.

Il sentit son regard glisser lentement jusqu'à lui. Il sut alors qu'il était temps de recourir à une explication.

-Je sais que j'aurais dû m'y prendre d'une autre manière, mais j'ai l'intention de repartir en Angleterre. J'étais sur le point de le dire, mais tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Souffla-t-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Théodore ne répondit pas.

A présent, son visage était complètement fermé. Harry sentit malgré lui une pointe d'accablement l'envahir.

Tout en détournant les yeux, il demanda d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure :

-Dis-moi quelque chose.

Il était prêt à entendre n'importe quoi. A faire face à la colère, à la rancœur, à la déception si cela pouvait libérer le jeune homme. Malheureusement, celui-ci demeura silencieux, le regard obstinément plissé vers le sol.

Doucement, le brun s'approcha. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment poignant qui lui transperçait la poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'endosser le mauvais rôle.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il croisa la lueur maussade qui baignait dans les prunelles de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier agrippa désespérément une de ses mains, se servant de l'autre pour effleurer la joue de son compagnon.

Le visage à quelque centimètre du siens, Théodore chuchota :

- Je t'en prie, Harry. Ne me quitte pas.

Abasourdi par ces mots, ce fut cette fois-ci au tour du garçon de rester muet.

- J'ai agi comme un enfant. Poursuivit le jeune Nott. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête l'histoire de Plymouth, je t'en voulais terriblement. Lui dit-il, d'un ton mélancolique. C'est pour ça que je t'ai placé volontairement à l'écart. Je n'arrivais pas à être en colère après toi, alors à défaut de pouvoir l'être, je suis resté indifférent. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais s'il te plaît, ne part pas.

Toujours immobile, Harry avait plus que jamais le cœur serré.

Il sentait que les paroles de son petit ami étaient sincères, ce qui le culpabilisa davantage.

Comment allait-il s'expliquer maintenant ? S'il parlait de Tom, cela n'allait-il pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? N'était-ce pas là une trahison de plus ?

Il avala difficilement sa salive, avant de décréter en douceur :

- Tu te trompe, Théo. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je dirais même que j'ai été très surpris par la tolérance dont tu as fait preuve à mon égard, parce que je ne la méritais vraiment pas. J'imagine à quel point mon attitude à du te décevoir, alors en aucun cas je ne me permettrai de blâmer celle que tu à adopté depuis que nous vivons ici. Si quelqu'un doit demander pardon, c'est moi, pas toi. Corrigea-t-il. Ma décision de partir n'à rien à voir avec quelque chose que tu penses avoir fait, je suis seul fautif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna le plus vieux des deux.

Le garçon se pinça les lèvres.

- Si je t'ai suivi jusqu'en Amérique c'est pour de mauvaises raisons. J'ai cru que ce que qui s'était produit à Plymouth était la pire erreur que j'avais pu commettre. Que toi et moi on pourrait reprendre notre relation comme avant, mais j'avais tord. Prononça-t-il.

- On peut avoir une très belle vie ici, Harry. Affirma Théodore, en le prenant par les épaules. On peut repartir sur de bonnes bases, on était heureux avant, non ? Interrogea-t-il en plongeant profondément son regard dans celui du garçon. Rappel-toi, les moments qu'ont à vécus ! Tu veux vraiment faire une croix sur tout ça simplement parce que nous avons eu une passe délicate ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

Bien entendu, il ne pouvait nier toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'il avait découvertes en compagnie du jeune homme. D'ailleurs, les souvenirs lui revenaient douloureusement en mémoire.

Finalement, il était l'unique responsable du malheur qu'il rependait. Pensa-t-il. Son petit ami n'avait jamais rien fait de répréhensible par le passé. C'était lui qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, lui qui avait joué avec le feu, lui qui s'était mis à éprouver des sentiments pour un autre…

Un goût amer envahit sa bouche.

- Je n'aurais pas du accepter de venir jusqu'ici. Murmura-t-il. Tout serait tellement plus facile si je t'avais laissé mener ta vie.

_Mais j'ai été trop lâche ! _Conclu-t-il.

Théodore pris sa tête entre ses mains, le forçant ainsi à la relever vers lui.

- Moi je voulais que tu viennes et je ne regrette rien. Je sais que ces premiers mois passé ici n'ont pas été fabuleux, mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se donner une deuxième chance ? Fit-il d'une voix douce, en allant caresser les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Laisse-moi te montrer que ça en vaut le coup. Chuchota-t-il en se penchant lentement vers le garçon pour l'embrasser.

Quand il sentit le contact de ces lèvres sur les siennes, Harry détourna légèrement son visage, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Il attendit que son petit ami s'écarte, le temps que lui-même reprenne une certaine contenance.

- Si mes sentiments envers toi n'avaient pas changé, je nous aurais sans hésiter accordé une autre chance. Avoua-t-il. Mais là, je ne peux pas…

Théodore l'observa dans un premier temps sans comprendre, puis le sens de cette phrase lui paru soudain aussi limpide que l'eau.

- Tu…tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimes plus du tout, c'est exact ? Articula-t-il.

- Je ressentirai toujours quelque chose pour toi, Théo. Souffla immédiatement Harry. Seulement, ce que j'éprouve n'est plus suffisant pour construire une relation. Je ne veux pas m'engager une nouvelle fois, si mes sentiments ne sont plus sincères envers toi. Et faire semblant n'arrangerait pas les choses, tu en souffrirais et moi aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé, je me doute que ce n'est pas ce que tu désirais entendre.

Il eut un silence.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, ni comment agir. En observant son interlocuteur, il devina sous ces traits une forme de désappointement, mêlé à une certaine amertume qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre.

Pourtant, il était persuadé que malgré l'affliction que ses paroles venaient de provoquer, son honnêteté était la meilleure des choses.

-Je vais m'en aller, comme ça je ne t'ennuierai plus. Murmura-t-il en commençant à se déplacer.

-Attends. Fit Théodore en le retenant par le bras. Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir plus longuement ? Insista-t-il. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Cependant, je dois être certain que ton choix soit irrévocable. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu hésites encore ou non, parce que si tu n'es pas sûr, cela signifie qu'il me reste quand même quelque chose à espérer.

Harry avait parfaitement saisi le message que tentait de lui transmettre le jeune homme. Il en était d'ailleurs bouleversé.

Est-ce que Tom l'aimerait un jour de cette façon ? Etait-il capable d'éprouver une telle passion ?

Le garçon pouvait-il être absolument convaincu que lui même ne déchanterai pas dans un avenir proche ou lointain comme le sous entendait son vis-à-vis ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas le certifier. Le futur est bien trop malléable pour qu'il puisse en faire une prédiction concrète.

Toutefois, il était hors de question que Théo l'attende indéfiniment. Il devait lui aussi aller de l'avant, il ne pouvait en être qu'ainsi.

Prenant un air qui se voulait inflexible, il prononça avec conviction :

- Je n'ai aucun doute, ma décision est prise.

A l'entente de ses mots, le jeune homme baissa légèrement les yeux.

Il avait eu sa réponse. Pensa-t-il.

Malgré lui, il se surprit à esquisser un sourire sans joie.

- Tu sais, je l'avais plus ou moins perçu, ce changement. Lui dit-il d'un ton très posé. Le plus étrange, c'est que c'est que cela m'est apparu bien avant que tu me dises que tu avais eu une aventure avec cet homme. C'était minime, presque indétectable, et pourtant je me suis sentis perplexe. Comme quoi, ce genre de chose peut exister.

Harry demeura sans voix.

Est-ce que inconsciemment à cette époque, il avait déjà développé de l'affection à l'encontre de son patron ?

Il ne saurait le dire.

Ce n'était plus si important à présent.

Il sentit subitement qu'on lui attrapait la main. Il jeta un regard interrogateur au jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je l'ai acheté pour toi. Indiqua Théodore en effectuant un simple geste. Je souhaiterais donc que tu le gardes.

Harry contempla le bracelet qui ornait à présent son poignet. Il esquissa un bref sourire.

- Je le conserverai précieusement, c'est promis.

Prudemment, le garçon s'avança afin de déposer un baiser sur la joue de celui qu'il avait aimé.

-S'il te plaît, prend soin de toi. Susurra-t-il.

- J'essayerai. Tu vas me manquer, Harry…

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, les yeux pétillant de curiosité.

C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans une demeure aussi grande, aussi impressionnante.

La pensée qu'elle allait souvent venir ici, l'emplie d'une profonde béatitude.

Et puis, elle serait avec lui. Songea-t-elle en levant les yeux vers la silhouette qui lui ouvrait le pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux individus s'arrêtèrent devant une porte aux couleurs marron et doré.

D'un geste, Severus l'ouvrit avant de s'écarter poliment pour laisser soin à la jeune fille d'entrer.

Cette dernière observa très attentivement tout ce qui se dressait devant elle. L'endroit lui semblait incroyablement grand et des plus somptueux.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse au centre de tout ce luxe, de toute cette beauté.

- A partir de maintenant, commença Severus en posant une main sur son épaule. Cette pièce sera ta chambre, tu peux donc l'aménager comme il te plaira. Peter Pettigrew a déposé ton sac sur le lit, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit et que je ne suis pas là, tu peux t'adresser à lui ou à une domestique.

- Entendu. Prononça la fillette en arborant un sourire à l'encontre de son père.

- Mes appartements sont justes en face, et mon bureau au rez-de-chaussée. Je te ferai visiter le manoir tout à l'heure. Informa l'homme.

- Maman m'avait prévenu que c'était grand, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Communiqua l'enfant en avançant un peu plus au sein de la chambre. Cet homme…Lord Voldemort, hésita-t-elle en prononçant son nom. Il doit vraiment être très riche.

Severus fit un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai que sa fortune est importante. Admit-il.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi maman ne voulait pas que je vienne ? Tout me paraît formidable pourtant.

Severus sembla considérer les paroles de sa fille. Il avait de toute manière l'intention d'aborder ce point un moment ou un autre.

Autant le faire maintenant.

-Tu sais Nelly, commença son père en cherchant les mots convenables à lui formuler. Tu ne rencontreras personne de ton âge ici, et puis je travaille souvent, ce qui signifie que tu devras t'occuper pendant ce temps. Par ailleurs, les gens vont souvent discuter de choses que tu ne comprendras pas et peut être que parfois tu ne seras pas à l'aise. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu dois me le dire, je ne m'en offusquerai pas. Je comprendrais que tu veuille rentrer chez toi, que ta famille ou tes amis te manquent. Mais il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à m'en faire part, d'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement de la tête, tandis que Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux doux. Un geste qui était devenu habituel, et qu'il ne se retenait plus de faire à présent.

- J'ai déposé quelque chose pour toi, juste là bas. Indiqua-t-il en pointant l'endroit du doigt. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Nelly jeta un coup d'œil vers le font de la pièce, avant de s'y rendre.

Là, sur le bureau en bois d'acajou, trônait un paquet en carton de forme rectangulaire orné d'un simple nœud de couleur rose.

Sans brusquerie, la fillette le défi afin de pouvoir soulever le couvercle.

Immédiatement, un sourire apparu sur son visage.

A l'aide de ses deux mains, elle extirpa l'objet de sa boite.

Il s'agissait d'une poupée de porcelaine vêtue à la manière d'une marquise. Ses cheveux couleur auburn prenaient la forme d'élégantes anglaises qui tombaient en cascade au niveau de sa poitrine. Ses yeux d'un bleu à la fois clair et profond semblaient receler d'une étincelle de vie insoupçonnée. Et ce sourire qu'elle esquissait à la manière du portrait de la Joconde, la rendait particulièrement belle.

Tout en pressant ce nouveau trésor contre elle, l'enfant s'avança vers son bienfaiteur et décréta d'une voix chaleureuse :

-C'est un très joli cadeau, merci beaucoup.

Elle fit signe à son père de se pencher, tandis qu'elle-même s'élevait sur la pointe des pieds. Severus n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, que les lèvres de la jeune fille se posèrent délicatement contre sa joue pâle.

N'étant plus accoutumé aux marques de tendresse, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Les barrières qu'il avait construites pour cacher ses émotions tombaient littéralement devant la candeur et la grâce que lui inspirait sa fille.

Elle avait le don de puiser et de faire ressortir le meilleur de lui-même.

Qui pouvait se vanter de réaliser une telle chose ?

Les gens avaient toujours imaginé Severus Rogue comme un homme particulièrement froid et insensible. Mais pourquoi en douteraient-ils ? Toute le laissait à penser. De son caractère peu sociable, jusqu'à sa tenue vestimentaire, il prenait grand soin de dissimuler cette partie d'humanité à défaut d'avoir pu la faire disparaître.

Heureusement, en cour de route quelqu'un était venu lui rappeler qu'éprouver des sentiments avait aussi du bon.

Tout en observant son regard si familier au sien, il lui vient soudain une idée.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller faire une promenade à cheval ? Actuellement, mon patron est absent, et je suis persuadé que le manoir pourra se passer de moi deux ou trois heures. Ce serait l'instant idéal, qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'adorerais ! Sourit Nelly. Mais je ne suis monté qu'une seule fois, j'espère que je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il faut faire.

- Si tu ne sais plus, ce n'est pas grave. Je te montrerai. Souffla Severus.

- Très bien. Je suis vraiment contente. Fit la jeune fille avec un enthousiasme non feint.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi cela ? Questionna le plus vieux.

- Parce que Ashley qui est une fille de ma classe, se vante sans cesse de toutes les choses qu'elle fait, ou qu'elle a chez elle. Alors comme ça, quand je la verrais, je pourrais moi aussi lui en mettre plein la vue ! Déclara Nelly avec ferveur.

Son père eut une expression amusé.

Les enfants ne sont-ils pas merveilleux ? Pensa-t-il, ironiquement.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son portable, avant de le ranger définitivement dans la poche de son manteau.

D'ici une quinzaine de minutes, le taxi prévu pour rejoindre Tom viendrait se poster devant l'immeuble.

Le garçon sentait déjà la nervosité de ce départ l'envahir.

Dire qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre l'Angleterre. Pensa-t-il, avec engouement.

Lors de ces prochains jours, peut-être pourrait-il rendre une petite visite à ses proches ? Il était impatient de revoir son oncle, ses deux cousines, ainsi que ses amis.

Bien entendu, le garçon était conscient que sa présence à Newport susciterait quelques interrogations. Il n'avait pas encore songé à la manière dont-il aborderait « sa nouvelle situation », mais il savait déjà que certaines critiques allaient pleuvoir sur lui.

Evidemment, il pouvait toujours dire qu'il s'était simplement séparé de Théo, et qu'à présent il travaillait à nouveau pour le Lord. Seulement, il doutait fortement que cettehistoire passe comme une lettre à la poste.

Par ailleurs, Harry détestait mentir et plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille. C'est pourquoi, il n'en ferait derniers temps, il avait appris que l'honnêteté payait bien plus que le mensonge.

Délaissant quelque peu sa pensée, il se dirigea d'un pas actif vers le balcon où il pourrait apercevoir son chauffeur. Toutefois, ce ne futpas lui qui vînt subitement à son rencontre.

Harry esquissa un fin sourire en apercevant une petite boule de poil venir en courant vers lui. Sans hésiter, il combla l'animal de caresses, tandis qu'un doux ronronnement s'éleva.

- Tu peux me dire qui va s'occuper de toi, maintenant ? Questionna-t-il, en le regardant attentivement.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'idée de devoir l'abandonner lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. Il s'était habitué à le voir roder prés de la fenêtre, à venir quémander de la nourriture, ou quelque attentions.

Ne serait-ce pas cruel de le laisser là ?

_Ah, mais il n'est pas à moi, et puis ce n'est qu'un chat !_Pensa-t-il.

Tut, tut !

Harry releva la tête, constatant par-dessus la rambarde que son taxi venait d'arriver.

-Bien, je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Décréta-t-il, en regardant à nouveau l'animal.

D'un pas nonchalant, il regagna l'intérieur, posant une dernière fois son regard sur les lieux.

Ce matin, il avait fait ses derniers adieux à Théodore.

Finalement, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça serait aussi douloureux.

Ils n'avaient pas dit grand-chose, les mots étaient inutiles dans ce genre de situation, mais les émotions elles, étaient palpables.

Théo méritait lui aussi d'être heureux, et Harry espérait du fond du cœur qu'un jour il le serait, même si ce bonheur ne se ferait plus avec lui.

Il avait également rédigé une lettre à l'intention de Gabrielle. Sa voisine ne le savait sans doute pas, mais il lui devait beaucoup. Les jours et les semaines auraient été bien plus sombres si elle n'avait pas été présente.

Espérons qu'elle ne soit pas trop déçue en découvrant le contenu de l'enveloppe.

Il savait déjà que la jeune femme serait fâchée en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas venu de lui-même lui annoncer son départ.

Pourvu qu'elle lui pardonne.

D'un mouvement vif, il empoigna l'ensemble de ses bagages.

Il commença alors à marcher jusqu'à la porte afin de l'ouvrir, cependant il ne put se résoudre à la franchir.

Poussant un long soupir, il laissa finalement retomber ses valises pour marcher rapidement jusqu'au cagibi.

De là, il s'empara de la cage de transport que Gabrielle lui avait fourni et retourna sur le balcon pour emporter son compagnon à quatre pattes.

-Je te préviens, fit Harry, tu as intérêt à être sage !

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Le bagagiste se présenta à nouveau devant le Lord pour lui signaler qu'il venait de charger ses dernières affaires.

Tom le remercia à peine et lui donna un généreux pour boire pour qu'il puisse disposer.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, l'homme revêtit son manteau, rangea portefeuille et documents à l'intérieur de celui-ci, avant de quitter définitivement les lieux.

Il avait hâte de prendre cet avion et de rentrer à Plymouth.

En plus d'avoir annulé certains de ses projets, il avait pris du retard dans ses activités. Il imaginait déjà les piles de dossiers ainsi que le courrier entassé sur son bureau, sans parler des appels et des rendez-vous que Lizzy avait du recevoir.

Rien que d'y penser, cela lui donnait déjà la migraine !

Pressant le pas, il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon pour arriver directement au grand Hall.

Ayant déjà réglé la suite et les autres frais, il ne s'attarda au comptoir que pour rendre les clés, signalant ainsi que la chambre était libre.

Aussitôt, il se dirigea à l'extérieur de l'hôtel ou son véhicule privé devait l'attendre. En même temps, il repéra plusieurs taxis dont certains étaient négligemment garés. Il les balaya du regard pour déterminer si l'un eux d'entre était celui de Harry.

Au bout de quelques secondes où il ne perçu nulle trace du garçon, il se décida à l'appeler.

Ce dernier décrocha presque instantanément.

- Oui ?

- Où es-tu ? Demanda Tom avec une certaine impatience dans la voix.

- Plus très loin. Répondit son interlocuteur. Tu es déjà prêt ?

- En effet, je n'attends plus que toi. Je suis devant l'hôtel.

- Dans ce cas, à tout de suite. Fit Harry en raccrochant.

La voiture venait de ralentir et cherchait maintenant à s'engouffrer parmi ses congénères.

Percevant un peu plus loin une voiture qui se désistait, le chauffeur accéléra légèrement de façon à pouvoir s'emparer de la place avant qu'un autre ne la lui dérobe.

Dés qu'il fut arrêté, Harry s'extirpa du véhicule et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui en espérant voir Tom.

A cet instant, une silhouette s'approcha, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au jeune homme. Harry fit un léger sourire lorsque le Lord se trouva à moins de cinq mè dernier lui rendit son geste et l'aida à porter ses bagages.

- Tu n'as que cela ? Questionna-t-il, intrigué par le peu de choses que le garçon avait emporté.

-J'aime voyager léger ! S'exclama celui-ci en fermant la portière du taxi.

- A ta guise. Prononça Voldemort. Allons-y.

Avant de le suivre, Harry chercha de quoi payer le trajet effectué. Cependant, Tom le devança en sortant de sa poche intérieur quelques billets qui parurent contenter le chauffeur.

Se tournant à nouveau vers le garçon, l'homme esquissa un mouvement de la tête stipulant de le suivre.

Sans un mot, Harry se laissa entraîner par le Lord jusqu'à un autre véhicule, bien plus élégant que le précédant.

-J'aurais très bien pu le payer si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Glissa-t-il, mine de rien.

- Je sais. Murmura simplement Tom. Je voulais faire preuve de gentillesse, m'en voudrais-tu ?

Harry soupira.

- Vu comme ça, je ne peux pas. Admit-il.

Voldemort ne répondit pas et chargea les affaires du jeune homme dans le coffre.

Tout à coup, un son fort étrange, similaire à celui poussé par un animal s'éleva tout prêt de lui.

Intrigué, le Lord se tourna vers Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as entendu ? Demanda-t-il.

Le garçon paru soudain perplexe.

- Euh oui…en fait on ne se sera pas qu'à deux durant le voyage. Annonça-t-il en levant la cage de transport qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains pour la présenter à l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que sa, Harry ? Interrogea Tom d'un ton peu conciliant.

- Tu vois bien, c'est un chat.

-Oh Merveilleux ! Malheureusement tu vas devoir le laisser ici. Trancha le plus vieux.

- Pourquoi ?

Tom afficha un air ennuyé.

- Tout simplement parce que lorsque j'ai pris nos réservations, je n'ai pas spécifié qu'il serait là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux vraiment un félin on t'en trouvera bien un autre à Plymouth.

- Pas question, c'est celui là que je veux ! Affirma le jeune homme.

- Harry…

- Si tu devais partir, tu abandonnerais Nagini ?

Voldemort haussa les épaules, prenant un air faussement détaché.

- S'il le fallait vraiment, oui !

- Menteur !

Il eut un léger silence.

L'espace de quelques secondes, les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard. Tom levasoudain les yeux au ciel, amusé par la situation qu'il trouvait tout bonnement puéril.

- Bon très bien, j'essayerai de m'arranger une fois là bas. Dit-il, calmement. Maintenant grimpe sinon on peut dire adieu à notre avion.

Suivant les ordres, Harry grimpa à bord de la voiture, tandis que le Lord lui succéda.

Lorsqu'ils furent bien installés, le chauffeur se tourna vers eux et demanda poliment :

- Où dois-je vous conduire, messieurs ?

- A l'aéroport, s'il vous plait ! S'exclama Harry.

L'homme acquiesça et se mis sans plus tarder en route.

A cet instant, un étrange sentiment s'empara du garçon, tandis qu'il regardait maisons et immeubles défiler lentement devant ses yeux.

Peut-être était-ce de la nostalgie, qui sait ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que…

- Je te préviens, Harry. Si cette bestiole se met à crier durant le trajet, c'est simple je la jette par la fenêtre !

* * *

**Et encore un chapitre clôturé !**

**Qu'en dites-vous ? Mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuves quand j'écris, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir le fond de votre pensée aussi cruelle soit-elle ! (Bon pas trop quand même !)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse une note, c'est à la fois rassurant et agréable que de lire vos commentaires !**

**A présent, je vais de ce pas m'activer pour rédiger la suite de cette l'aventure !**

**Je vous fait à tous de gros bisous !**

**A bientôt.**

**Reviews anonymes **:

**Sh0o-x** : Ah ! Serais-ce une nouvelle lectrice que je vois là ? Salutation ! Je suis on ne peut plus combler si l'histoire t'à plus. Tu as eu quelque frayeur ? Se sont-elles apaisées à présent ? Tu voulais la suite, la voici ! Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire, gros bisous !

**BlackClaire** : Coucou, je constate avec grand plaisir que tu as apprécié cette histoire ! En effet, tu as remarqué que les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'il semble être et que je dresse bien souvent sur leur chemin des barrages qu'ils devront surmonter ! Si toutefois, ils y parviennent…En tout cas je te remercie pour ton charmant commentaire ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**Itaka** : Abandonné cette fic ! Quelle horrible pensée, mais toutefois justifiée étant donné le nombre d'auteur qui le font, j'en suis bien consciente ! Je me suis beaucoup investie dans cette histoire, il est donc hors de question que je la délaisse je te rassure ! Je suis soulagé que le chapitre ait été satisfaisant (j'avais peur d'être à côté de la plaque !). En ce qui concerne Harry et Voldemort, je l'ai est finalement réunis ! Mais rien n'est jamais acquis, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de mes deux protagonistes préférés… Je n'en dirais pas plus ! En attendant, voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chixsss** : La chambre 31, le chapitre 31, on dirait que tes suspicions sont fondées ! La réaction de Théo, je te laisse la découvrir ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisou.

Piu : Absolue magnifique ! Tiens-tu à me faire rougir ? Pour le happy end, je ne sais pas encore exactement le fin mot de cette histoire, mais pas d'inquiétude, il n'y aura nul besoin de sortir les mouchoirs c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je te dis un grand merci pour ton message ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Mlissa** : Ilt's beautiful really ? Alors dis-moi que penses de cette suite ? Thank you very much for this review ! A bientôt, bisou !


	33. Chapter 33

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

* * *

**Bonjour,**

**Ce chapitre est à présent corrigé ! Un grand merci à ma correctrice !**

**Je suis toujours aussi touché par vos commentaires, alors surtout n'arrêtez pas ! (oui je sais maigre tentative pour vous convaincre !) Je me suis rendu compte il y à quelque jours que j'ai quand même débuté cette histoire il y à plus d'un an et demi. C'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite !**

**Bon, assez tergiversé, voici votre chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :**

Les sièges étaient confortables, si bien qu'Harry fut tenté d'y faire un somme.

A nouveau, il se pencha vers le hublot, guettant le paysage qui n'avait guère changé depuis une demi-heure. Il n'y avait que de l'eau à perte de vue. La mer semblait calme à cette altitude, la contempler tranquillisait son esprit, et apaisait chacun de ses sens.

Il ne manquait plus que le son mélodieux des vagues et l'harmonie serait complète ! Pensa le garçon.

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'Harry prenait l'avion. Outre le moment du décollage où il avait été particulièrement alerte, le reste du voyage le laissait plutôt confiant.

De toute façon, songeait-il, il ne servait à rien de s'angoisser inutilement, si un incident devait se produire, ses états d'âmes n'y changeraient absolument rien, alors autant rester passif !

L'air tout aussi décontracté, voire plus encore, Tom lisait une revue d'ordre économique et social qu'il avait acheté avant de monter à bord.

Certains articles étaient assez bons, pour ne pas dire moyens. D'autres en revanche ne valaient pas la peine qu'on s'y attarde plus de deux minutes.

Pour la plupart, les questions étaient mal tournées et les réponses incomplètes, voir inappropriées. On avait régulièrement l'impression d'entendre les mêmes phrases, les mêmes discours lassant et dénués d'intérêts. On posait un problème auquel finalement on ne répondait pas.

Quelque part c'était risible, non ?

Un léger rictus emprunt de dédain apparu sur le visage du Lord, avant qu'il ne balance la revue dans un filet prévu à cet effet.

Le silence s'était installé.

La plupart des passagers dormaient, lisaient, ou encore regardaient un film sur les écrans installés en divers endroits.

Harry allongea davantage ses jambes, faisant attention à ne pas heurter la cage de transport qu'il avait calé prés de ses pieds.

Finalement, son compagnon à quatre pattes avait pu les accompagner. Néanmoins, Le Lord avait dû batailler pour obtenir gain de cause, quitte à payer le double du prix normalement fixé pour emporter un animal.

Plus qu'embarrassé, le garçon s'était alors surtout senti honteux ! Il avait eut tout à coup la sensation d'être dans la peau d'un enfant capricieux ayant l'habitude qu'on cède à la moindre de ses exigences.

A force de vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, son bon cœur finirait un jour par le perdre.

- Dis-moi, Tom. Fit le garçon en songeant soudain à quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres quand ils vont s'apercevoir que je suis revenu ? Tu te doutes bien qu'ils ne vont pas se contenter de me souhaiter bon retour parmi eux. Je vais forcément être questionné.

Voldemort croisa les jambes, un air peu soucieux vînt modeler les traits de son visage.

- Et bien, nous chercherons une raison valable qui expliquera le fait que tu es dû t'absenter du manoir durant plusieurs mois, mais qu'à présent tu es tout disposé à reprendre tes activités. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix au timbre pondéré.

Le jeune homme arbora un air plutôt septique.

- Tu crois que ce sera satisfaisant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ta vie ne les concerne en rien, Harry. Le seul à qui tu dois rendre des comptes c'est à moi, eux n'ont rien à dire. Clarifia le Lord.

- Peut-être, mais on ne peut pas empêcher les gens de penser, ni de colporter des allégations. Fit remarquer le plus jeune en croisant les bras.

Penchant légèrement sa tête, Tom fit glisser lentement son regard imperceptible jusqu'au garçon.

- Depuis quand prêtes-tu attention au jugement que peuvent porter les autres ?

- Détrompe-toi, je me fiche bien de ce qu'on peut raconter à mon sujet. Si je dis ça, c'est simplement pour toi. Souffla Harry d'un air consciencieux. La situation sera peut-être ambiguë, mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne sera pas bien difficile pour eux de deviner ce qui se passe. Ils sont loin d'être idiots.

A ces mots, Voldemort haussa les épaules.

-Bien, alors laissons-leur comprendre ce qu'ils veulent. Lança-t-il, sans détour.

Harry paru étonné de cette réponse, et l'étrange quiétude qui habitait le Lord le plaçait davantage dans la confusion.

Devait-il considérer que ce dernier se fichait bien qu'on puisse découvrir la véritable nature de leur relation ? Que cela ne porterait pas atteinte à son image qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, était admiré de beaucoup.

Ne craignait-il pas le moindre préjudice ?

Certes, de nos jours la société est plus ouverte, plus tolérante face à ce genre de situation, cependant le garçon n'avait aucune idée des réactions de l'entourage du Lord.

- Que ce soit bien clair, commença Voldemort en donnant l'impression de capter les moindres pensées émises par son compagnon. Je ne fais rien dont je devrais avoir honte. Je mène mon existence comme je l'entends, et personne, que se soit mes employés, mes associés, ou autres, n'a le droit de venir me dicter ma conduite.

Sur ses mots, il esquissa un sourire méprisant.

- Evidemment, encore faudrait-il qu'ils en aient seulement l'audace. Ajouta-t-il, d'un ton plus amer.

Le garçon ne commenta pas.

Qui à part lui qui serait assez fou pour se permettre de défier Lord Voldemort ? Pensa-t-il.

Harry connaissait le respect et notamment la crainte que Tom pouvait inspirer autour de lui. Il savait que ses intérêts tout comme ses actions n'étaient pas toujours honorables, et qu'il se servait aisément des gens comme des pions sur un échiquier pour parvenir à ses fins.

Evidement, le jeune homme ne cautionnait nullement son comportement, même s'il l'acceptait de façon plus ou moins tacite. Il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait changer entièrement l'homme, sinon adoucir son caractère des plus tumultueux.

D'un autre côté et sans se l'expliquer, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de fierté mal placée. Le fait qu'il soit maintenant avec Tom ne lui conférait-il pas certainsprivilèges ?

N'était-cepas grisant d'être au côté d'une personne incarnant à la fois la pouvoir et la notoriété ?

Oui, cela avait quelque chose d'enivrant, et de terriblement effrayant à la fois.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit quelle tournure la conversation avait pris entre toi et Théodore ? Questionna soudainement Tom.

Harry releva lentement les yeux pour croiser le regard inquisiteur de son vis-à-vis.

Il n'avait aucune envie de revenir sur sa séparation qui était encore trop fraiche dans sa mémoire, et trop pesante dans sa poitrine.

-Et bien, c'était si moche que sa ? Fit le Lord sur un ton léger, qui agaça quelque peu le garçon.

-En général les ruptures n'ont rien de très jouissif ! Fit remarquer ce dernier.

- Je me doute, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu me racontes. Insista-t-il.

Un léger silence s'installa.

Le regard du jeune homme se porta machinalement sur le bracelet en argent qu'il avait conservé autour de son poignet.

Harry songea qu'après tout il était normal que Tom se montre curieux, surtout qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot sur le sujet depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué. Et si Voldemort ne lui avait pas rappelé, il se serait certainement abstenu de lui confesser leur entretien.

D'un autre côté, le garçon pensa qu'il était préférable qu'il partage cette expérience ensemble. Car plus que tout, Harry voulait mieux connaître son nouvel amant, et il se doutait bien que cette découverte ne devait pas se faire exclusivement à sens unique.

Lui aussi devait se dévoiler un peu plus à l'homme, et cela devait forcément commencer quelque part.

- Il m'avait acheté un cadeau pour se faire pardonner de s'être mal comporté envers moi. Confessa le garçon, d'une voix plus basse que la normal. Il m'a dit qu'on pourrait recommencer, oublier les choses les plus désagréables, et essayer d'être heureux comme avant. Je sais qu'il était sincère en me disant tout ça, qu'il le voulait vraiment. C'est pour ça que ma décision a été d'autant plus douloureuse. Parce que j'étais parfaitement conscient de la peine qu'elle lui infligerait.

- Voilà, pourquoi je voulais que tu te contentes de prendre seulement tes affaires et de quitter les lieux. Prononça Tom en l'observant attentivement. Je savais que ça serait éprouvant pour toi.

-Peut-être, mais au moins je repars la conscience tranquille, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si je m'étais sauvé comme un voleur, et sans donner d'explication. Souligna le jeune homme.

Voldemort l'observa curieusement, sans toutefois lui répondre.

Les traits à la fois songeur et morose du garçon étaient particulièrement expressifs.

- Tu as hésité, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Tom de façon plutôt abrupte. Je suis persuadé qu'au final tu t'es demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux que tu restes à ses côtés plutôt qu'aux miens ? J'ai raison, dis-moi ?

Surpris par les propos de l'homme et le ton accusateur qui s'en échappaient, Harry fit pourtant preuve d'une certaine contenance.

-Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair à l'hôtel. Souffla-t-il en scrutant à son tour le regard perçant de son vis-à-vis. J'ai fait un choix en toute connaissance de cause, personne ne m'y a poussé. Te rejoindre c'est ce que je désirais vraiment. Peu importe ce que Théodore aurait dit ou fait, cela n'aurait pas fait revenir la passion que j'éprouvais autrefois pour lui. Je n'avais pas lieu d'hésiter, puisque tout était parfaitement clair à mes yeux.

Intérieurement rassuré par les paroles de son compagnon qu'il ne remettait pas en doute, Voldemort se contenta d'afficher un air contenté.

Cependant, les pensées du jeune homme ne purent s'empêcher d'acheminer à une conclusion qui lui paru sur le champ, évidence.

- En réalité, c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que j'aille lui annoncer de vive voix mon intention de le quitter. Pas à cause du chagrin que cela pourrait me causer, mais parce que tu redoutais que je puisse au dernier moment changer d'avis. Devina Harry en faisant face au regard pénétrant du Lord.

Devant la perspicacité du garçon, le Lord esquissa un sourire enjôleur.

-Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas parfait. Répondit-t-il, simplement.

Harry soupira, bien qu'il ne paru pas fâché.

Un léger silence s'installa, avant que le jeune homme ne décide de reprendre la parole.

-Tu sais, je veux vraiment rester avec toi, Tom .Je veux qu'on soit heureux ensemble, et qu'on fasse tout pour y parvenir.

A l'énonciation de ces paroles, Voldemort eut une expression relativement septique.

- Tu penses que ça pourrait ne pas être le cas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je crois surtout que ça ne sera possible que si nous nous faisons mutuellement confiance et qu'on partage certaines de nos expériences. Exposa Harry, le visage sérieux. Je sais que tu as commis bon nombre d'actes immoraux, et même si je suis parfaitement conscient qu'ils risquent de me déplaire, j'estime avoir le droit de les connaître. Autrement, je ne sais pas si notre relation aura un avenir. Fit-il en détournant les yeux, l'air affligé. Je veux seulement que tu sois honnête avec moi, que tu ne me laisses pas dans l'ignorance. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée de façon particulièrement attendrissante, presque mélancolique.

Le jeune homme sentit soudain deux doigts passer sous son menton, l'obligeant ainsi à relever la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- Et toi, Harry, me confiras-tu une part de toi ? Me révéleras-tu tes secrets ? Susurra Tom en replaçant très délicatement à l'aide de son autre main, une mèche de ces cheveux. Peux-tu me certifier que tout ce que je t'apprendrais demeurera exclusivement entre toi et moi, et que tu ne tenteras jamais de me trahir ?

A cet instant, le garçon était comme hypnotiser par cette lueur irréelle qui flambait au plus profond du regard de l'homme.

Brièvement déstabilisé, il eut toutefois vite fait de se ressaisir.

- Je te donne ma parole. Tu peux te fier entièrement à moi. Souffla le jeune homme, les yeux brillants d'une sincérité si profonde qu'elle toucha le Lord une fraction de seconde. Mais je veux qu'en retour toi aussi tu me promettes d'être juste. Ce qui signifie, pas de mensonges, pas de cachoterie, et surtout pas de chantage. Exigea-t-il, en gage de sa bonne foi.

Le visage impassible, Voldemort sonda le temps de quelques secondes, le regard déterminé de son jeune amant.

Puis, presque immédiatement un léger sourire vînt ourler ses lèvres, tandis qu'il prononça d'une voix chaleureuse ou nul doute n'était perceptible :

-Je te le promets.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Exceptionnellement, elles avaient raté leurs cours pour accourir au chevet de leur mère.

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre à Newport.

Les Lupin étaient au centre de toutes les conversations, et plus particulièrement Nymphadora qui se faisait déjà surnommé « la miraculé ».

En effet, Il était assez rare d'assister à la reprise de conscience d'une personne plongée dans le coma depuis presqu'un an. Par expérience, les médecins savaient qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de réveil sans séquelles, et que généralement, ces dernières avaient tendance à s'aggraver au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Cependant, Nymphadora semblait être l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Car, outre le fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus marcher sans une aide extérieur, et qu'il lui faudrait à nouveau pratiquer les choses les plus courantes de la vie, son état de santé était relativement positif et encouragent. C'était comme si elle n'avait été inconsciente que quelques semaines.

Le traitement qu'elle avait suivit avait t-il contribué à cette amélioration, ou n'était-ce qu'un pur hasard ?

Les médecins n'avaient aucunes preuves tangibles à fournir, l'état comatique d'un patient différait très souvent d'un cas à l'autre, c'est pourquoi il existait tant de possibilité et de traitement pour chacun d'entre eux.

Un pas après l'autre, les deux jeunes filles s'afféraient à rejoindre la chambre de leur mère. Luna tenait fermement la main de sa sœur, tandis que son bras gauche soutenait un immense bouquet de fleurs qu'elles avaient achetait dans une petite boutique au centre ville.

Hermione avait le cœur serré, palpitant.

Elle ne savait si d'une minute à l'autre elle allait sourire, ou bien se mettre pleurer.

Cette nouvelle avait été si soudaine, si inespéré, qu'elle l'emplissait d'une joie incommensurable.

Dire qu'elle avait commencé à perdre espoir, qu'elle s'était résigné à l'idée que jamais plus elle ne percevrait son regard ô combien chaleureux et rassurant.

Ne jamais dire jamais.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte entrouverte, elles n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et entrèrent.

Tonks était assis sur le lit, fixant semblait-il le bout de ses pieds, comme si elle essayait de les bouger. Ses cheveux beaucoup trop longs tombaient devant son visage pâle qui s'était légèrement amaigri. Une de ses mains, celle qu'Hermione devina invalide, était repliée contre sa poitrine.

Très délicatement, les deux jeunes filles approchèrent.

Lorsque Nymphadora constata leur présence, elle sentit son cœur faire un bond violant sans sa poitrine.

Luna fut la première à s'avancer.

Elle déposa le bouquet de fleurs à porté de sa mère, avant d'échanger un long regard affectueux avec cette dernière.

-Bonjour. Souffla-t-elle simplement d'une voix calme et insouciante.

- Bonjour, Luna. Prononça doucement Tonks en posant un long regard sur sa fille.

- Tu nous as beaucoup manqué. Déclara celle-ci.

Nymphadora eut une expression accablé.

- Oh, ma chérie, je suis…vraiment désolé.

Hermione s'approcha à son tour, passant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien. Fit-elle, d'un ton rassurant.

- Pendant que tu dormais nous sommes souvent venus te voir. Informa Luna. Papa venait te parler, et de temps en temps il t'apportait même des cadeaux.

A ces mots, une expression à la fois surprise et coupable s'imprima sur les traits fins de la jeune femme.

- C'est bi...bizarre. Je…je ne m'en souviens pas. Articula-t-elle, en fouillant dans sa mémoire. J'ai du ra…raté tellement de choses.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, on est là maintenant, et on te racontera tous ce qui s'est passé. Lui dit Hermione. Papa voudrait qu'on te ramène le plus tôt possible à la maison, mais les médecins disent que tu dois encore rester en observation une ou deux semaines. Est-ce que tu veux qu'en attendant on te ramène quelque chose ?

- Et bien…je ne sais pas.

- Prend ton temps, de toute façon si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, papa viendra te voir tout à l'heure, tu n'auras qu'à lui en faire part.

- D'accord. Acquiesça Nymphadora.

Hermione laissa retomber sa main posé sur l'épaule de sa sœur pour se placer à côté de sa mère.

D'un geste tendre, elle entoura ses bras autour d'elle, avant de se pencher lentement pour lui donner un baiser sur le front.

- Tu verras, tout va bien aller maintenant. Nous allons prendre soin de toi. Souffla-t-elle, comme si elle essayait de réconforter un enfant.

Tonks ne répondit pas.

Elle ferma ses paupières, appréciant l'agréable sensation qui lui procurer cette étreinte.

Malgré elle, la jeune femme imagina ce que sa famille avaient dû endurer pendant près d'un an.

Le chagrin qu'ils avaient dû éprouver chaque fois qu'ils venaient la voir, chaque fois qu'ils lui tenaient la main.

Nymphadora avait bon espoir qu'avec le temps, les plaies qu'elle avait causées dans le cœur de chacun finiraient doucement par se refermer.

Ne dit-on pas qu'après avoir traversé le pire, le meilleur reste à venir ?

Et pour Tonks, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que d'être entouré par ceux qu'elle aimait.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, elle réalisa subitement qu'il manquait une présence masculine.

Aussitôt, ses lèvres bougèrent pour demander :

- Où…où est Harry ?

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

L'atterrissage de l'avion se déroula le plus calmement possible, au cœur de la nuit.

Dans un brouhaha collectif, les passagers quittèrent simultanément leur siège, l'air plutôt satisfait de regagner la terre ferme.

Harry fut soulagé de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes.

A force de rester assis elles s'étaient engourdies, il commençait même à avoir des crampes…

Aussitôt que lui et Tom eurent récupérés leurs bagages à l'aéroport, ils prirent la direction de la sortie, ou une limousine les attendait.

Le garçon grimaça légèrement en constatent que dehors une pluie diluvienne faisait rage.

Fort heureusement, le véhicule était garé à proximité. Aussi, les deux hommes se hâtèrent de le rejoindre.

Elégamment, le chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte tout en saluant rapidement son patron qui lui confia la charge de placer les valises dans le coffre.

Une fois à l'abri, Harry essuya les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient désagréablement le long de sa figure, jusque dans ses cheveux.

Amusé, Voldemort se pencha prés de lui et déclara d'un ton sarcastique :

- Bienvenu en Angleterre.

Un léger sourire vînt fleurir sur les lèvres du garçon que Tom s'empressa d'embrasser avant que le chauffeur ne s'installe devant eux.

L'homme ajusta son rétroviseur, avant de se tourner vers son supérieur.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage, my Lord ? Questionna-t-il d'une éloquence courtoise.

- Le voyage en lui-même n'avait rien de passionnant. Cependant, je ne regrette pas le déplacement étant donné que j'ai fait une très bonne affaire. Déclara Voldemort, affublé d'un demi-sourire.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama son employé.

Le Lord échangea un furtif regard avec le garçon, puis demanda d'un ton plus sérieux :

- J'espère qu'ici aussi les choses se sont bien passés, et que mon manoir tient toujours debout ?

- Lorsque je suis partit, il était en parfait état ! Assura le chauffeur.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerai le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.

- Bien, my Lord.

De nouveau, l'homme se positionna face au volant et tourna la clé, démarrant ainsi le véhicule. D'emblée, les fards de la limousine vinrent illuminer la route, tandis que les essuies glaces s'actionnèrent automatiquement sous l'effet de la pluie.

La voiture accéléra progressivement et le paysage commença à défiler devant les vitres teintées.

Le regard évasif, Harry était plongé dans les derniers souvenirs que lui avaient inspirés Plymouth.

A dire vrai, il n'aurait jamais cru y revenir. Et encore maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser.

Il était partit le cœur lourd et l'esprit confus. A présent, il se sentait libéré et fermement décidé à reprendre le contrôle de cette existence qui lui avait quelque peu échappé.

Il ne savait pas comment, ni le temps que cela lui prendrait, mais il voulait faire quelque chose d'unique, de marquant…un peu comme ce morceau que Tom avait créé et qui ne cessait délicieusement de le tourmenter.

Curieusement, Harry ne s'était jamais intéressé au piano avant d'entendre les prouesses du Lord. Oh bien sûr, il appréciait d'écouter de la musique de temps à autres, mais il devait avouer que l'idée de jouer d'un instrument n'avait guère effleuré son esprit auparavant.

Et puis, il y avait gouté une fois.

Depuis, c'était comme une douce addiction qui venait l'envahir chaque fois qu'il poser ses mains sur le piano, ou qu'il entendait les sons mélodieux qui en découler.

Lorsqu'ils seraient définitivement installé au manoir, peut-être que Tom accepterait de poursuivre son apprentissage ?

Il comptait bien achever ce qu'il avait avec tant de conviction commencé.

Contemplant les différentes expressions qui passaient sur son beau visage, Tom vînt se coller davantage au garçon, tandis qu'il glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Nerveux ? Demanda-il, en constatant la fébrilité qui se dégageait de ces doigts. A cette heure-ci, il serait fort étonnant que quelqu'un soit encore debout.

- J'espère, parce que on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'on va dire. Rappela Harry.

- De toute façon, quelque soit l'explication qu'on donnera on risque de paraître peu crédible. Surtout que j'ai dis tout le monde que je t'avais renvoyé parce que tu t'étais montré peu fiable et négligeant ! Mentionna Tom, en prenant ce détail en compte que maintenant.

- Tu leur as dis ça ! Rugit le garçon, faussement furieux.

- Je n'étais pas dans mes meilleurs jours après notre altercation, alors il est certain que je n'ai pas vanté tes mérites. Confirma le Lord.

Harry médita brièvement sur les paroles de l'homme.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'ambiance au manoir après son départ, en plus de l'humeur massacrante qui avait dû submerger Tom.

Nul doute que certain avait du le sentir passer !

- Sinon, commença le jeune homme en cherchant toujours un prétexte, on peut dire que tu as fait une erreur de jugement et que par conséquent…

- Pas question. Trancha immédiatement Voldemort. Tu ne me feras pas porter le chapeau. En plus, ce ne serait pas plausible étant donné que je ne commets jamais de méprise. Se vanta-t-il ouvertement. Mais on peut dire que tu ne trouvais pas de travail, et que tu es venu me supplier de…

- Certainement pas ! S'exclama Harry. Trouve autre chose.

- D'accord, mais il faut reconnaître que nos possibilités sont assez limités. Et comme tu l'as toi-même souligné dans l'avion, personne ne sera dupe, alors autant jouer carte sur table. Rien ne nous oblige à entrer dans les détails, mais nous pouvons néanmoins les mettre sur la piste. Expliqua le Lord comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

- Pourquoi pas…concéda le jeune homme en ayant de toute façon aucune autre idée à lui soumettre.

Voldemort lâcha temporairement sa main pour passer ses doigts à travers sa douce chevelure désordonné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit-il d'une locution plus lente, cette situation les mettra certainement plus mal à l'aise que toi. Et crois-moi, les gens qui se trouvent embarrassés ne posent pas de questions déplacées.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

Il constata que la limousine ne cessait de grimper en altitude, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient peu à peu de la ville.

Bientôt, Harry ne distingua même plus les habitations, littéralement engloutit par les ténèbres. Seul les lampadaires demeuraient visibles dans cette obscurité et ressemblait étrangement à des guirlandes de noël.

De nouvelles minutes s'estompèrent, avant qu'ils ne parviennent finalement à destination.

Aussitôt que la limousine eut franchi le portail d'entrée, les lumières disposées le long de l'allée principale s'enclenchèrent, laissant ainsi le loisir aux passagers de traverser en toute plaisance les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la demeure.

Le silence s'installa. La pluie avait temporairement cessé de battre.

S'extirpant du véhicule à la suite du maître des lieux, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver quelque chose à la vue du manoir qu'il retrouva comme une vieille amie.

Tom l'entraîna sans plus attendre à l'intérieur, pendant que le chauffeur s'occupait de rassembler leurs affaires et de les déposer dans le hall. A bout de bras, le garçon tenait toujours avec lui la cage de transport.

Cependant à en juger par la soudaine agitation qui l'animé et les miaulements répétitif, l'animal était bel et bien réveillé.

- Il faut lui donner à boire et le nourrir. Spécifia Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à son ainé.

- Encore ? Je croyais que tu t'en étais déjà occupé dans l'avion ? Râla l'homme, pas spécialement ravie de devoir de s'occuper de la bestiole, alors qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, aller se coucher !

Harry lui lança un regard sidérer.

-Tu te rends compte que c'était il à plus de sept heures ! Je ne sais bien qu'un serpent n'à pas besoin d'être régulièrement nourris, mais saches que pour la plupart des animaux c'est différent.

- Le problème ne se poserait pas si tu l'avais sagement abandonné prêt de l'hôtel. Décréta le Lord en faisant fi du regard noir que son compagnon lui destinait.

Le chat poussa un nouveau cri, rappelant ainsi aux deux hommes que plus vite ils se hâtèrent, plus vite ils seraient tranquilles.

Ne désirant pas que l'animal se balade dans toute la demeure durant la nuit, Tom indiqua à son jeune amant une petite pièce au premier étage ou il pourrait le libérer.

En attendant de se procurer mieux, ils laissèrent à sa disposition une petite coupelle de lait, un bol d'eau et quelques bouts de poulets qu'Harry avait soigneusement découpés. Ce dernier plaça également un journal, bien qu'il doutait fortement que la petite boule de poil ne devine à quoi il était destiné.

Une fois leur besogne terminé, ils finirent par empoigner les valises afin de monter jusqu'aux appartements de Voldemort.

Cependant, là encore une surprise les attendait.

En effet, à peine eurent-il franchi le seuil de la chambre qu'une atmosphère glaciale vînt les envahir.

Tom réalisa alors qu'étant partit depuis trois jours sans donner la moindre nouvelle sur son retour, les domestiques avaient certainement omis de chauffer la pièce durant son absence, et plus précisément cette nuit même.

Les imbéciles. Pensa-t-il, rageusement.

Déposant leurs bagages à même le sol, les deux hommes décidèrent sans plus tarder de se dévêtir rapidement pour rejoindre le grand lit.

Emmitouflé sous les couvertures moelleuses, Harry se laissa aller dans les bras de Tom qui l'enserra de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse lui échapper.

- Je ne compte pas m'enfuir. Chuchota le garçon, amusé par le comportement de l'autre.

- Ne sais-tu pas que rien ne vaut la proximité d'un corps pour se réchauffer ?Fit le Lord. Et puis, je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu tombes malade.

-Bah voyons…Murmura Harry, en songeant malgré tout qu'il était agréablement bien.

Tout à coup, de nouveaux clapotements s'élevèrent autour d'eux, produisant un bruit omniprésent.

Levant les yeux en direction du plafond, le garçon observa à travers la vitre les gouttelettes d'eau ruisseler à la manière d'un serpent.

-Est-ce cela te dérange ? Demanda Tom, qui avait pour habitude de s'endormir au gré du temps pluvieux.

- Non. Répondit doucement le jeune homme. Je trouve ça…apaisant.

L'homme effectua un furtif sourire, tandis qu'il leva à son tour son regard vers le ciel.

- Tu sais, je viens de penser à une chose. Reprit Harry. Je ne t'ai pas remercié d'être me venu me chercher. Avoua-t-il un peu honteux de ne s'en apercevoir que maintenant. Mais comme il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire…

Il se pencha vers son amant pour lui susurer distinctement un « merci », avant de presser très délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

L'air taquin, Tom glissa une main sur le torse du garçon tout en déclarant :

-Ah, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour avoir à l'œil un corps aussi délectable que le tient.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui envoya son oreiller en pleine tête.

- Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Tom. Sourit-il, avant de fermer les yeux.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Au petit matin, la pluie avait fait place au beau temps.

Doucement, une pâle lumière avait infiltré le manoir, apportant ainsi un peu de gaîté et de chaleur au sein de la demeure.

Tom fut le premier à se réveiller.

Il sentit immédiatement un poids sur son bras gauche.

Plissant le regard, il eut un sourire face à cette vision des plus attendrissantes que lui offrait son jeune amant.

Harry avait le visage à moitié enfouis sous les couvertures, l'expression qu'il dégageait faisait penser à celle d'un enfant profondément endormi. Ses traits traduisaient cette même candeur, cette même insouciance qui plaisait beaucoup au Lord.

Là ou les autres ne voyaient que l'image d'un banal et gentil garçon, Voldemort percevait toute la grâce, l'élégance, et l'habilité qu'Harry se gardait de montrer.

Egoïstement, il avait envie de s'accaparer de tout ce que le jeune homme pouvait offrir.

Il voulait que ses sourires, ses attentions, son temps ne soient consacrés qu'à lui et à lui seul.

Malheureusement, Tom savait qu'il ne pouvait l'enfermer dans une espèce de prison dorée où il pourrait contrôler le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Comme tout le monde, Harry avait besoin de jouir d'une certaine liberté, de se sentir vivant, épanouis.

Si il le privait de ce droit, nul doute que son jeune amant deviendrait malheureux, et finirait pas s'éloigner de lui.

Voldemort avait toujours privilégié ses intérêts personnels, il mettait un point d'honneur à ce que chacun de ses employés exécute fidèlement ses ordres. Il aimait voir les gens plier sous sa volonté, ou encore les manipulaient sans aucun scrupule.

Cependant, il était conscient que ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait chez Harry, bien au contraire.

Son caractère à la fois insoumis et coriace était une chose qu'il s'était surpris à apprécier, à vouloir provoquer aussi, comme si parfois il s'agissait d'un jeu, d'une compétition visant à départager le vainqueur du perdant.

De façon inexplicable et quoiqu'il pouvait dire, Harry n'avait jamais été complètement docile, complètement réceptif à son charme et à sa prestance.

Lorsqu'il l'observait, il devinait aisément quelle pensée ou quelle émotion l'habitait.

Pourtant, il admettait également qu'à certains moments, il était confus, voir incapable de cerner le garçon.

C'était peut-être ça, après tout, qui l'attirait.

Ne pas connaître totalement la personnalité de son vis-à-vis, ne pas pouvoir prédire chacune de ses réactions, sentir à la fois sa proximité et son détachement.

Au fond, le jeune homme n'essayait-il pas tout simplement de le tourmenter ?

La silhouette remua légèrement à ses côtés.

Ouvrant légèrement les paupières de façon à s'habituer à la brusque luminosité, Harry laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, le temps pour lui d'émerger de ses derniers songes.

Il sentit une main remonter le long de sa nuque pour aller caresser ses cheveux.

Presque qu'instinctivement, il releva la tête pour aller déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue de son compagnon.

- Bonjour. Prononça-t-il, d'une voix encore enroué.

Bien qu'anodin, ce simple geste enchanta Tom. Il fit un léger sourire à l'encontre du garçon en lui demandant posément.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien. Répondit Harry, en s'étirant soudain comme chat. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque neuf et demi. Souffla l'homme, en réalisant que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi tard.

- Hum, ce n'est pas très raisonnable ça, my Lord ! S'exclama le jeune homme, d'un air moqueur.

En prenant conscience du corps enlacé contre le sien et à moitié dénudé, Tom pensa qu'il y avait une foule de choses pas très raisonnable qui venait hanter son esprit.

Toutefois, l'homme ne laissa pas le fil de ses pensées perdurer.

Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question de tout gâcher en brûlant les étapes.

En effet, craignant que dans sa hâte les souvenirs de la dernière fois ne viennent violement heurter la conscience du jeune homme, Tom préférait que se soit Harry qui manifeste son désir d'aller plus loin.

Ainsi, il était persuadé de ne pas le brusquer, et de raffermir les liens qui s'étaient brusquement rompus lors de son départ.

- Bon, soit on décide de se lever, de prendre une douche et de s'habiller pour descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, soit on prend tranquillement le petit déjeuné au lit. Décréta Voldemort.

- Tu es sérieux, tu pourrais vraiment faire ça ? Questionna le garçon.

- Je suis le maître incontesté de ses lieux, par conséquent, je peux tout faire. Déclara le Lord, sans modestie.

- Et bien, j'avoue que c'est très tentant, commença Harry. Seulement, il est déjà tard et il faudra bien de toute façon un moment ou un autre sortir de cette pièce.

- Ce sera inévitable, en effet.

Harry laissa retomber sa tête doucement sur l'oreiller.

Difficile de quitter un nid aussi douillet !

Pourtant, d'un accord commun les deux hommes décidèrent de s'extirper des draps soyeux, et d'aller chercher chacun de leur côté, de quoi se vêtir.

Tandis que Voldemort chercha une chemise assortit au pantalon qu'il venait de choisir, Harry alluma son portable en constatant qu'il avait manqué trois appels.

Tous provenaient d'Hermione, qui à sa troisième tentative de le joindre avait finalement laissé un message.

Le garçon l'écouta avec attention.

- Il faudra que je pense à te faire de la place pour que tu puisses entreposer tes affaires. Déclara Tom, depuis le dressing.

L'homme constata que se serait la première fois qu'il partagerait vraiment sa vie, son quotidien avec une autre personne.

Cette idée ne l'avait jamais emballé par le passé, notamment parce qu'il se lassait vite de ses conquêtes et que généralement, les côtoyer régulièrement devenait plus un fardeau qu'un moment plaisant à ses yeux.

Avec Harry, il avait développé une réaction complètement opposée. Si bien que quelque part, il redoutait presque de devenir trop envahissant, trop possessif envers son jeune amant.

- Tu risques d'avoir quelques surprises quand tu verras…

Il s'interrompit immédiatement envoyant le visage profondément bouleversé du jeune homme.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le garçon releva lentement ses yeux vers Tom qui s'était approché.

- C'est ma tante. Souffla-t-il, la voix émue. Elle s'est réveillée…

* * *

**Bon, je suis amplement consciente que ce chapitre était très soft, j'espère quand même que vous vous êtes pas endormi en le lisant…**

**En attendant de recevoir vos gentils commentaires (dites vous que c'est un cadeau de noël un peu en retard mais qui me fera énormément plaisir), je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année !**

**Oh, et je souhaite également à ce cher Tom, un bon anniversaire !**

* * *

A mes reviews anonymes :

Izumie-chan : Avant tout, merci pour ton commentaire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la fin n'aurait peut être pas l'air d'un conte de fée, mais elle ne sera pas triste ! Tu aimes les preuves d'amour, c'est vrai qu'elles sont plutôt rare avec Tom, mais que veux-tu, on l'aime pour ça aussi non ? J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite, même si tout ne sera pas forcément tout beau tout rose ! (je suis cruel de te dire ça, maintenant tu ne voudras même plus lire !) Je te fais de gros bisous, en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles.

Chloe : Coucou, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Alors pour répondre à ta question je ne sais pas exactement combien il reste de chapitre puisqu'ils de sont pas écrit à l'avance, mais sachant un peu ce que je veux faire je dirais cinq ou six. J'espère que tu auras le courage de lire jusqu'au bout ! En tout cas, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, gros bisous !

Night and day : Salut ! Tu as tout à fait raison en disant que l'histoire va connaître un nouvel essor après cette période de calme et de déprime…certaine choses vont se concrétiser, et d'autres vont même se révéler ! Je ne suis pas vraiment adepte du fleur bleu (un peu de temps en temps je dirais comme tout le monde), en plus avec un personnage comme Lord Voldemort j'aurais beaucoup de mal à tomber dans le mièvre, j'aimerai respecter le plus que je peux le caractère des personnages, alors évidement je peux écrire des passages doux (je pense qu'il en faut quand même) mais je ne compte pas m'enfoncer la dedans. Voilà, je suis contente que tu me fasses part de ton opinion, et j'espère de tout cœur que l'histoire te plairas jusqu'à la fin. Gro bisou à toi !

WhiteCoco : Hum, tout mignon…je sais pas, avec Harry et Tom il faut s'attendre à tout ! En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Gros bisous !


	34. Chapter 34

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**J'espère que vous êtes toujours là ? (Rassurez-moi !)**

**Je suis navré que ce chapitre arrive aussi tardivement, j'ai malheureusement eu quelques examins que j'ai tout naturellement fait passé avant l'écriture de cette histoire. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne manque pas à mon devoir de vous donner une suite ! **

**Profitez-bien, moi je vous retrouve plus bas ! **

* * *

Chapitre 34 :

Harry raccrocha doucement le combiné, l'air encore bouleversé.

Hermione avait confirmé de façon exhaustive, le réveil de Nymphadora, survenu deux jours auparavant. Elle avait également ajouté que sa mère avait demandé après lui, ce qui l'avait naturellement touché.

Avec l'approbation du maître des lieux, Harry comptait se rendre le plus vite possible jusqu'à Newport. Tom lui avait dit qu'il laisserait un véhicule à sa disposition pour pouvoir en toute aisance circuler de chez son oncle jusqu'à l'hôpital, et qu'au soir, il puisse regagner le manoir.

Bien que l'idée ne lui aurait pas déplu, le garçon savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de rester plusieurs jours chez son oncle. Il venait de commencer une nouvelle vie à Plymouth, et il avait d'ores et déjà accepté de reprendre son poste, ce qui impliquait forcément sa présence en ces lieux.

Par ailleurs, il savait que cette décision ne plairait aucunement à Tom. Ce dernier s'était beaucoup impliqué pour qu'ils se retrouvent, il ne pouvait décemment pas le délaisser au profit de sa famille.

- Bon voilà, un chauffeur viendra te chercher dans un peu moins d'une heure. Décréta le Lord, après avoir contacté un de ses employés. Tu te doutes bien que je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner. Je me suis déjà absenté trois jours entiers, je ne peux pas continuer à faire le mort et déléguer toutes mes tâches à Severus.

- J'en suis bien conscient. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à donner de raisons supplémentaires à Rogue d'être satirique à mon égard. Déclara le jeune homme.

- Tu connais pourtant le proverbe : Qui aime bien, châtie bien. Cita Voldemort, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien celui qui a inventé ça avait forcément des tendances masochistes. Déclara Harry.

Une lueur malicieuse vînt agrémenter le regard du Lord qui était ancré dans celui de son jeune amant.

Il passa soudain une main le long de sa joue, avant de remonter très lentement jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il ne se lassait pas de parcourir.

-A peine revenu que tu vas déjà me quitter. Tu es cruel. Souffla-t-il.

- Chercherais-tu à me culpabiliser ?

- Je n'oserais jamais. Prononça l'homme d'un ton à la fois détaché et étrangement suave. Cependant, si je me résous à te laisser filer, il est hors de question que se soit le ventre vide. Tout le monde a déjà dû prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as qu'à passer aux cuisines, ils vont te préparer quelque chose. Je viens te rejoindre dès que je me serai entretenu avec ma secrétaire. Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de me montrer ce qu'elle aaccomplit ces derniers jours.

-Depuis quand as-tu une secrétaire ? Questionna Harry, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Hum, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas au courant. Commença le Lord. J'ai été obligé de remplacer Colin après qu'il est effectué un séjour à l'hôpital. Figure-toi, qu'on m'a appris qu'il serait forcé de suivre un sevrage à cause de stupéfiants qu'il prenait régulièrement.

- Des stupéfiants. Répéta le garçon, abasourdit par la nouvelle. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

Voldemort arbora un air peu complaisant.

-Et pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité. Quand je pense que tu t'étais ardemment battu pour lui, on dirait finalement que tu as fait tant d'efforts pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine. Assena-t-il.

-Tu sais, Tom, la plupart des gens se droguent parce qu'ils sont malheureux et qu'ils veulent échapper à une pénible réalité des choses. Je n'approuve pas ce que Colin a fait, c'est certain, mais je crois qu'il a agi ainsi par dépit, qu'il était désemparé, et que cette option s'est alors montrée relativement tentante.

-Il y a des moyens plus convenables de régler ses problèmes. Pourquoi donc cherches-tu sans cesse à le défendre ? Interrogea Tom.

- Parce-que toi tu portes des accusations trop hâtives, et que tu feins de ne pas connaître les motivations qui aurait pu le pousser en ce sens. Tu connaissais la nature de ses sentiments pour toi, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu les as méprisé as joué avec lui, et quand tu t'es lassé, tu l'as rejeté. N'importe qui aurait sombré dans cas là.

-Si je comprends bien, tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ?

Le garçon émit un léger soupir.

-Ne t'énerve pas, je n'ai pas dit ça. Seulement, reconnais qu'il y a de forte chance que tes agissements aient contribués à le placer dans cet engrenage infernal.

-Je te rappelle, Harry, qu'a aucun moment je n'ai contraint Colin à faire quoi que se soit. Ces choix, il les a fait librement et en toute connaissance de cause. Rappela-t-il d'un ton inflexible. Par conséquent, je ne suis pas responsable des illusions qu'il a pu se faire à mon égard, ni de la fâcheuse situation dans laquelle il s'est lui-même mise.

-Oui et bien moi, j'ai quand même de la peine pour lui. Il ne méritait pas ç le jeune homme, en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Tom l'observa sans répondre.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre compassion envers Colin Crivey.

Ce garçon était si banal et ennuyeux que c'était à se demander comment Harry pouvait l'apprécier. C'était incompréhensible, ils étaient tous deux si différents…

Il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, jusqu'à l'étreindre gentiment.

-Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper autant des problèmes qui ne te concernent pas. Tu es trop bienveillant à l'égard des autres. Formula le Lord. Tu me ferais presque penser à…

Il hésita à continuer, ce qui intrigua le jeune homme.

- A qui je te fais penser ? Demanda ce dernier, en croisant le regard pensif du Lord.

-A quelqu'un que j'ai connu quand j'avais un peu près ton âge. Répondit-il, rapidement en affichant tout à coup un air impassible. Mais peu importe, tu devrais descendre manger, j'en aurai que pour quelques minutes, D'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, tandis qu'il se sépara du corps contre lequel il s'était pressé.

Connaissant le chemin sur le bout des doigts, il quitta la chambre pour emprunter l'escalier principal.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la réaction de Tom l'avait laissé perplexe.

Etrangement, il avait l'impression que ce dernier n'appréciait pas beaucoup de parler ou ne serait-ce que mentionner des anecdotes de son passé.

Harry devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien l'origine d'une telle réticence. Néanmoins, il se rappelait qu'une fois Voldemort avait spécifié au cours d'une de leur conversation, ne pas avoir de famille qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement ? Qu'il n'entretenait plus aucun contact avec ses proches ? Qu'il était en froid avec eux ? Ou bien qu'il avait perdu sa famille comme lui avait perdu la sienne ?

Peut-être qu'il s'était produit un événement dans la jeunesse de l'homme qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui il se fermait à toute discussion relative à ce sujet.

Le garçon songea avec bonne foiqu'il n'était pas en droit de le blâmer. Après tout, lui-même détestait évoquer son enfance, qui soit dit en passant, n'était pas situé très loin. Parfois, ce serait tellement plus facile si on pouvait ôter de notre mémoire les souvenirs les plus sombres de notre existence. Pensa-t-il, simplement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner le rez-de-chaussée, il fit un petit détour pour s'enquérir de l'état son compagnon à quatre pattes.

Même si l'idée n'avait pas l'air de ravir le Lord, il faudrait bien un moment ou un autre laisser la pauvre bête sortir pour qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que s'imprégner des lieux.

Certes, le manoir était excessivement grand, mais les animaux avaient un très bon sens de l'orientation et une faculté d'adaptation plus développée que celle des hommes. Harry était certain qu'avec un peu de temps, l'animal serait parfaitement à l'aise au sein de la demeure.

Le tout était d'abord de le mettre en confiance. Se dit-il en poussant la porte pour tomber sur une image à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Etait-il en train d'halluciner, ou une fillette qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant était assise sur le plancher en train de caresser le félin qui semblait particulièrement béat ?

- Oh, euh…Bonjour. Fit la jeune fille en se relevant rapidement, d'un air gêné.

- Bonjour. Souffla Harry, d'un ton hésitant.

Dire qu'il était étonné était un euphémisme.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu d'enfant dans l'enceinte du manoir, et il devait avouer que cette rencontre le déstabilisait un peu.

Tom était-il au courant ?

En observant la fillette, il arbora un petit sourire, cachant ainsi son mal aise. Il s'apprêta à lui poser une question, mais elle le devança :

-J'ai entendu des miaulements qui venaient de cette pièce, c'est pour cette raison que je suis rentrée. Je m'excuse si j'ai été indiscrète. Décréta-t-elle, très poliment. Vous êtes Lord Voldemort ?

-Non, répondit doucement le jeune homme.

Apparemment, la jeune fille ne connaissait pas le maître des lieux, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle et Tom ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

- Je m'appelle Harry. Prononça-t-il. Est-ce que je peux savoir ton prénom ?

- Nelly.

- D'accord, Nelly. Répéta-t-il en esquissant un nouveau sourire. Dis-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un est avec toi ? Tu n'es pas toute seule n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon père est avec moi, mais il doit être en train de travailler en ce moment.

- Oh, ton père travaille ici ?

- Oui, vous l'avez peut-être déjà rencontré, il s'appelle Severus. Informa-t-elle.

Harry eut soudain la sensation d'être passé sous une douche froide. Ses lèvres bougèrent à nouveau, cependant aucun son n'en sortit.

En regardant plus attentivement la fillette qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui, il remarqua qu'effectivement, son teint albâtreainsi que la lueur de son regard sombre et pénétrant étaient similaires à ceux de l'homme avec qui il avait quelque temps travaillé.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, le visage de la jeune fille ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de la photographie trouvé dans les affaires de Rogue. Lorsqu'il était tombé sur cette dernière par mégarde, le garçon avait déjà supposé qu'il puisse s'agir d'un membre de sa famille, et plus particulièrement de sa fille.

Seulement, il avait aussitôt fait de rejeter cette hypothèse, en imaginant très mal l'homme aux airs froids et austères dans la peau d'un père.

Pourtant, il devait admettre que cette idée ne lui semblait plus aussi incongrue à pré-être parce qu'entre temps, il avait appris à mieux le connaître, et à l'apprécier.

Les cris aigues de l'animal le tirèrent de sa songerie.

Harry plissa les yeux, observant ainsi la petite bête se frottait paresseusement contre les jambes de la jeune fille qui se mis à sa hauteur pour lui offrir quelques caresses.

- Est-ce que c'est votre chat ? Interrogea-t-elle, d'un air plus décontracté.

- Oui.

- Il est mignon, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Et bien…Commença Harry.

Il songea tout à coup, qu'il n'avait même pas prénommé l'animal. Il avait pourtant eut tout le loisir d'y songer dans l'avion, quel étourdi ! Se dit-il.

- A vrai dire, il n'a pas encore de nom, je ne l'ai que depuis hier. Tu aimes les animaux ?

- Je les adore. Sourit Nelly. Nous avions un chat avant, je m'en occupais beaucoup. Seulement, il était très âgé, et lorsqu'il est mort, ma mère n'a pas voulu en reprendre un autre. J'ai trouvé ça un peu dommage…

Il y avait comme une pointe de déception dans ses derniers mots, cependant l'expression de son visage demeura immuable.

A présent, l'animal était couché de tout son long sur le sol, appréciant visiblement l'attention que la jeune fille lui portait. Harry pouvait l'entendre distinctement ronronner.

En contemplant cette image, il pensa alors à quelque chose.

- Tu sais, je dois partir tout à l'heure et je ne reviendrai pas avant ce soir, ce qui fait qu'il restera sûrement seul toute la journée. Déclara-t-il, en venant à son tour passé ses doigts fins sur le pelage doux du félin. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper un peu de lui pendant mon absence ?

Apparemment surprise, Nelly releva de grands yeux vers le jeune homme, avant de lui répondre :

- C'est étrange que vous vouliez me confier votre chat alors que vous ne me connaissezmême pas.

- J'ai confiance. Souffla Harry. Je suis sûr que tu ne lui feras aucun mal.

La fillette se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

- Est-ce que je pourrais lui choisir un nom ? Demanda-t-elle, indécise.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, à condition qu'il soit joli. Plaisanta le garçon.

Un timide sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Je prendrais soin de lui. Déclara-t-elle.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, je t'en remercie.

Le garçon se releva doucement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il éprouvait une profonde sympathie pour la fille de Severus.

Par ailleurs, il s'étonnait de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Le manoir avait beau être spacieux, il aurait déjà dû l'aperçoit ne serait-ce qu'au cours d'un repas ?

C'était étrange.

Harry échangea encore quelques paroles avec elle, avant de quitter la pièce. Immédiatement, il descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis il traversa la salle à manger pour rejoindre les cuisines. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte, le maître des lieux en sortit.

- Ou étais-tu ? Questionna-t-il, d'emblé.

-Je suis allé voir le chat.

- Oh, il est encore en vie ?

- A ton avis ? Fit Harry en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Un sourire, presque imperceptible étira les lèvres du Lord.

- Bon, viens t'assoir. Lui intima-t-il, en indiquant au jeune homme une chaise toute choisie.

Harry s'installa silencieusement, tandis que Tom prit place à ses côtés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le personnel vînt déposer sur une table correctement dressée, tout un assortiment d'aliments, tels que des toasts, des scones, du thé, du jus d'orange ou encore des muffins aux baies sauvages. Harry se jeta littéralement sur ces derniers, savourant le goût à la fois amer et sucré du fruit à la couleur pourpre.

Tom se contenta de l'observer sans esquisser le moindre geste.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Interrogea le garçon.

- Je n'ai pas très faim. Répondit le Lord.

- Tu as tord, parce que c'est très bon ! Déclara le jeune homme.

L'homme se contenta de lui sourire.

- Au fait, je ne savais pas que Severus Rogue avait une fille. Je l'ai rencontré à l'étage, elle est tout à fait charmante.

Tom n'émit aucun commentaire. Il avait presque oublié cette faveur qu'il avait faiteà Séverus.

En y pensant, il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attitude de ce dernier. Il s'était toujours abstenu d'interférer dans la vie de sa fille, et voilà que tout à coup, il voulait renouer des liens avec elle. Cette décision était complètement grotesque ! Pensa-t-il.

-C'est surprenant, continua Harry. Si je ne l'avais pas vu, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné son existence. Je suppose que sa mère n'habite pas ici ?

- Elle et Severus sont séparés. Fit Tom d'un ton neutre. Jusqu'à présent la fille vivait chez sa mère, c'est pour cette raison que tu ne l'aperçois que maintenant.

Le jeune homme eut l'air de réfléchir.

- Je me demande s'il était aussi antipathique à l'époque. Glissa-t-il, d'un air désinvolte.

Il eut un léger silence.

Harry avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête, mais il hésitait à la poser.

Il fit tourner négligemment sa cuillère au creux de sa tasse, avant de se lancer :

- Et toi, Tom, tu n'as jamais souhaité construire une famille ? Te marier, ou avoir des enfants ?

- Non. Prononça la voix incisive de son amant.

- Pourquoi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Ce que j'ai me suffit. Ces choses là, ne m'intéressent pas.

Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux sur sa tasse, s'attardantsur une partie de son reflet.

-Et, tu es heureux comme ça ?

L'homme prit quelques secondes pour formuler ses mots.

- Avant je l'étais. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était plus suffisant, qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé ce que c'est, oui je suis heureux.

Cette réponse sembla contenter le garçon.

- Si tu l'es, alors c'est le plus important. Susurra-t-il.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, lavé proprement ses mains et revêtit un tablier pour se mettre aux fourneaux.

Depuis que sa mère était plongé dans le coma, Hermione était devenu en très peu de temps une femme responsable en plus d'une parfaite ménagère.

Il était certain que sans elle, la maison ne sera pas aussi accueillante. Evidement, Remus et Luna l'aidaient à leur manière, mais c'était Hermione le pilier central de ce foyer.

Ce qui était incroyable, c'est que même en dehors des cours, son emploi du temps était programmé.

Par exemple, le lundi était consacré au nettoyage des sols, le mardi et le vendredi étaient réservés au repassage, le jeudi elle faisait les poussières, et enfin le week-end était le seul moment ou elle pouvait laisser libre cour à ses loisirs et profiter de l'agréable compagnie de son petit ami, Ronald Weasley.

Un petit sourire apparu sur son doux visage alors qu'elle regarder pensivement par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Hermione imaginait d'avance combien il serait plaisant de sentir à nouveau la présence de sa mère en ces lieux. Elle espérait que le travail fourni durant tous ces mois la rendrait fière, et qu'elles pourraient toutes les deux partager des instants privilégiés comme elles le faisaient autrefois.

Le réveil de Nymphadora était similaire à une bouffée d'oxygène qui avait envahi toute la famille. Même Remus semblait plus motivé, plus enjoué dans son travail. Hermione l'avait vu esquisser un authentique sourire durant le dîner de la veille. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus fait.

La sonnerie du minuteur fit irruption dans toute la pièce, sortant la brunette de ses songeries.

Sans plus tarder, elle vérifia le poulet qu'elle avait mis au four et l'arrosa une deuxième fois pour qu'il ne soit pas trop sec. D'ici une vingtaines de minutes, la volaille serait prête et Hermione espérait que ce délai suffirait à Harry pour arriver.

En pensant au jeune homme, il faudrait que celui-ci s'explique sur certaines choses. Comme comment il était techniquement possible de parcourir en à peine deux heures et demi de temps un trajet normalement censé durer plus d'une demie journée ?

Harry n'avait pas voulu en parler au téléphone, cependant Hermione avait sentit une certaine impatience mêlé à de l'appréhension dans sa voix.

Que lui cachait-il ?

La porte d'entrée grinça. Une démarche pressente se fit entendre depuis le couloir.

- Tu as déjà préparé le repas ? S'étonna Remus, en entrant dans la pièce. Je t'avais pourtant dis que je m'en occuperai.

- C'est ça, et tu aurais préparé le poulet maintenant alors qu'il faut plus d'une heure pour qu'il cuise ? Fit remarquer la jeune fille, d'un ton taquin.

- C'est pratiquement toujours toi qui prépare le repas, Hermione, ce n'est pas normal. Souffla son père, en la regardant sérieusement.

- J'aime bien faire la cuisine, et toi tu travailles aujourd'hui alors que moi je n'ai aucun cours. C'est normal que je te donne un coup de main, non ?

- Que tu le fasses n'est pas le souci, mais que cela devienne trop récurent au point que tu ne profites plus de ton temps libre, ça devient problématique à mes yeux.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Ou son père voulait-il en venir ?

- Tu sais, continua-t-il en arborant une expression incroyablement sérieuse. Quand ta mère a eut cet accident, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai su correctement gérer les choses. J'ai même été plutôt lamentable en tant que père…Murmura-t-il en plissant quelque peu les yeux. Toi par contre, tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de sans froid et de courage. Tu as aidé ta sœur quand elle en avait besoin, tu as tenu à bout de bras cette maison, et tu as également très bien réussi dans tes études. Tu as été incroyablement forte, Hermione, bien plus que moi cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais je voudrais qu'à partir de maintenant tu songes davantage à ton bien être. Que tu laisses de côté les responsabilités que tu t'es attribué pour profiter de la vie. Souffla-t-il en contemplant le regard entendu de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci poussaun léger soupire.

- Ecoute papa…Commença-t-elle.

- Non, c'est à ton tour d'écouter. Coupa Remus. Je suis conscient de m'être un peu trop reposé sur toi ces derniers mois, et crois-moi je n'en suis pas fier. Mais je veux me rattraper, je veux que les choses redeviennent comme avant et que nous soyons à nouveau heureux. Tous ensembles. Ajouta-t-il. Tu crois que c'est utopique de ma part de vouloir y croire ?

Hermione lui tendit un sourire empli de chaleur, tandis qu'elle s'avança pour prendre son père tendrement dans ses bras. Un geste qu'elle s'était refusé de faire depuis que sa mère était entrée à l'hôpital.

- Si c'est effectivement une utopie, alors nous sommes deux à y croire. Chuchota-t-elle.

Remus esquissa à son tour un léger sourire, tout en appréciant la chaleur de ce contact.

Il aurait voulu que ce moment dur aussi longtemps qu'il était possible de l'apprécier.

Cependant, un bruit provenant de l'extérieur coupa court à cette effusion.

Hermione identifia clairement ce son. C'était un véhicule qui venait de stationner devant la maison.

- C'est sûrement Harry. Déclara-t-elle à voix haute en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour observer la silouhette du jeune homme.

Remus se positionna à son tour devant les vitres de la cuisine pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua que…

- Depuis quand Harry possède-t-il une limousine ?

- Je n'étais pas au courant. Murmura Hermione, les yeux rivés sur la luxurieuse voiture d'où le garçon venait de sortir. Il a l'air d'être seul. Je pensais qu'il serait venu avec Théo. Ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton détaché.

Aussitôt après avoir toqué, Harry poussa la porte d'entrée et fit apparaître à l'encontre de sa famille, son plus beau sourire.

- On dirait que tu es content de nous voir ! S'exclama Remus en s'avançant vers son neveu pour lui faire une accolade.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Répondit le jeune homme. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis une éternité !Vous m'avez terriblement manqué…

- Tu nous as manqué aussi. Fit Hermione en le serrant fort.

- Ou est Luna ? Questionna Harry.

- A l'école bien sûr, jusque 17h. On pourra aller la chercher ensemble si tu veux ? Proposa la jeune fille.

Elle esquissa d'emblé un sourire.

- Si tu savais comme maman a hâte de te voir.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda immédiatement son cousin.

- A vrai dire, je la trouve plutôt en forme. Elle s'exprime de mieux en mieux, et normalement, elle devrait sortir dans une semaine. Pour le moment, les médecins préfèrent la garder en observation.

- C'est vraiment incroyable. Prononça Harry.

- Nous aussi nous avons été sous le choc lorsqu'on a appris. Confia Remus. Il paraît que les chances qu'une personne se réveille d'un coma prolongé avec aussi peu de séquelles sont presque nulles. La savoir de nouveau parmi nous est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui pouvait arriver.

Le garçon fut heureux de constater que son oncle arborait une mine éblouissante. Il semblait relativement épanouis, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ces longs mois de souffrance et de morosité dans lesquels il avait plongé peu de temps après le drame. Harry n'avait alors eut qu'une crainte, c'est que son oncle ne se laisse dépérir à petit feu.

Fort heureusement, il avait tenu bon !

Ils profitèrent de ces retrouvailles jusqu'à ce que Hermione leur demande gentiment de s'assoir afin qu'elle puisse servir le repas.

Le poulet était accompagné de petites pommes de terre dorées, et de fagots d'haricots. La jeune fille avait également prit soin de faire une sauce aux champignons, et d'aller chercher du pain.

Une fois les assiettes remplis, un court silence s'installa.

Toutefois, Hermione avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle s'enquit donc de la poser :

- Dis-moi, Harry. Comment se fait-il que tu sois venu en limousine ?

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Drago n'était pas vraiment d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Il avait passé une nuit épouvantable, et la perspective d'aller travailler alors qu'il était tout juste éveillé ne l'enchantait guère. C'est pourquoi, il trainait les pieds, sachant que de toute façon, il ne pourrait retarder l'inévitable.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de son parrain, il fut alerté par des éclats de voix.

La porte n'étant pas correctement fermé, il fit le moins de bruit possible et s'approcha, l'oreille aux aguets.

Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'éloquence à la fois rigoureuse et posée de son parrain, par contre il lui fallu écouter davantage pouridentifier l'autre individu.

C'était un homme, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Ces mots étaient fluides et mesurés, tout en étant légèrement rehaussés d'un ton transcendant qui mit le blondinet sur la piste.

Apparemment, le Lord était revenu…

-Vous avez décidé de réengager Potter ? Et qu'elle poste comptez-vous lui confier ?

- Le même que la dernière fois, Fit posément Voldemort. A la différence que cette fois-ci, il ne travaillera pas en collaboration avec toi, mais avec Drago. Toi tu superviseras les opérations, je veux que l'un comme l'autre se réfèrent obligatoirement à toi pour chaque décision que tu jugeras importantes et qui nécessitera ton accord.

-Comme vous voudrez, mais il y aura cependant un problème. Fit Rogue.

- Lequel ?

- J'ai confié à Drago des données informatiquesque nous avions convenus de dissimuler à monsieur Potter. Et certains dossiers sur lesquelles travaille actuellement mon filleul sont directement connectés à ces fichiers. Il sera difficile de mettre les deux garçons sur une même affaire, si l'un d'entre eux n'a pas les informations requises pour accomplir ce qu'on attend de lui.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, Séverus. C'est pourquoi, j'ai pris la décision de laisser à Harry un accès total à notre base de données.

- Alors, vous lui faites confiance ? Demanda l'homme, d'une l'expression illisible.

-Oui, parce que je sais qu'il l'a mérité. Prononça le Lord de façon irrévocable.

Il eut un court silence.

-Est-ce que vous comptez également lui dire pour…

- Certainement pas. Coupa le maître des lieux, en sachant très bien ou Rogue voulait en venir. J'ai déjà pris la précaution d'effacer tout ce qui concernait l'accident de cette femme. C'est du passé à présent.

Séverus plissa quelques secondes les yeux, en se mettant momentanément à la place de son patron.

- Vous lui faites confiance, mais vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous déteste, n'est-ce pas ?Affirma-t-il à voix haute.

A cela, Voldemort ne répondit pas.

Il s'était douté que son plus fervent employé devinerait l'affection qu'il portait pour le garçon à la minute où il mentionnerait son retour au manoir. Il savait aussi qu'à cause de cet attachement, il se devrait de préserver des secrets garçon représentait beaucoup à ses yeux, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre encore fois, même si cela signifiait ne pas tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faites.

- Actuellement, Harry est partit visité sa tante à l'hôpital. Elle se serait apparemment réveillée, et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, elle jouirait d'une assez bonne santé.

Les sourcils de Séverus se froncèrent.

- Comment est-ce possible ?Elle est dans le coma depuis plusieurs mois, elle n'aurait jamais dû en sortir.

-Et bien, on dirait que sur ce coup, nous avons joué de mal chance.

- Est-ce que le garçon vous a dit si elle avait mentionné quelque chose à propos de son accident ?

- Non, et je ne l'ai pas non plus questionné. Décréta Tom, en songeant qu'il le ferait plutôt ce soir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle détienne quoi que se soit de compromettant, et même si c'était le cas,ses arguments ne seraient plus aussi valables qu'avant. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle à était approximativement une année inconsciente. Par conséquent, son témoignage aura perdu de sa valeur.

-Peut-être, mais ses proches le prendrons sûrement en considération.

- Peu importe, seuls, il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire. Et puis finalement, l'important pour eux c'est qu'elle soit à nouveau présente à leurs côtés, non ? Déclara le Lord, avec légèreté. Donc tout est bien qui fini bien. Conclu-t-il.

Séverus n'ajouta rien. Néanmoins il avait la sensation que les choses ne se déroulerait pas aussi bien que semblait le préconiserson patron.

Quelque part, il avait de la peine pour Harry. Ce dernierne se rendait vraiment pas compte de la sottise qu'il avait commise en revenant ici.

Il ne doutait pas que Voldemort puisse éprouver de véritables sentiments pour le garçon, mais encore fallait-il qu'il sache les contrôler.

Que se passera-t-il lorsque son patron prendra une décision qui ne plaira guère au jeune homme ? Harry allait-il fermer les yeux face aux sombres agissements de son amant ? Ou prendra-t-il le parti de s'y opposer, ce qui causerait inévitablement la fureur de l'homme ?

Comment réagirait le garçon s'il apprenait que le Lord et lui s'étaient afférés à protéger l'individu qui avait renversé sa tante ?

C'était le genre de choses qui le rongeaient ces temps-ci, et Séverus savait exactement ce que c'était.

La culpabilité.

Etonnement, elle lui revenait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa fille. C'était peut-être une façon de le punir, de lui faire comprendre que pour être heureux, il fallait aussi souffrir, et que la clé était la rédemption.

Comment Voldemort pouvait-il avoir la conscience tranquille, alors qu'il était si proche du jeune homme ? N'éprouvait-il aucun remord à agir de la sorte ? Ces méfaits resteraient-ils éternellement impunis ?

Toujours adossé au mûr attenant à la porte, Drago était tellement captivé par la conversation qu'il sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle venait de s'achever, et que le Lord s'apprêtait à présent à regagner la sortie où il était posté.

Sans réfléchir, il se déplaça aussi silencieusement que possible pour atteindre une autre pièce situé à quelques mètres du bureau de son parrain. Rapidement, il s'y engouffra en priant le ciel que Voldemort n'aurait pas l'idée d'y entrer à son tour.

Les pas de l'homme résonnèrent sur le sol, tel le minuteur d'une bombe à retardement. Drago retînt son souffle, tandis que le Lord passa devant la porte, sans heureusement, s'y arrêter.

Il attendit que le maître des lieux soit assez loin pour sortir de sa cachette, et se pressa de retrouver Severus.

Au moins, pensa-t-il, il était parfaitement réveillé maintenant !

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Prononça doucement Harry, en reposant ses couverts.

Il eut un silence embarrassant.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la différence d'âge qu'il y a entre cet homme et toi ? Fit Hermione, apparemment sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. En plus, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne se moque pas de toi ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, et les années qui peuvent séparer nos deux âges m'importe peu.

- Est-ce que tu as au moins réfléchi avant de quitter Théodore pour t'embarquer dans une histoire comme celle là ? Questionna ardemment sa cousine.

Elle jeta un furtif regard vers son père qui, étrangement, suivait la conversation avec un calme plutôt déstabilisant.

-Crois-moi Mione, je n'ai pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Et je me suis déjà expliqué à propos de Théo. Décréta le jeune homme, quelque peu mal à l'aise de se faire gronder par la jeune fille comme si elle fut sa mère.

- J'espère au moins que tu as eu la décence de rompre avec lui avant d'entamer ta relation avec ce Lord. Lui dit-elle, apparemment mécontente de l'attitude du jeune homme.

Harry ne cilla pas.

- Je me trompe, ou tu es clairement dérangée par le choix que j'ai fait ? Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de ma vie, j'ai le droit de la mener comme il me plaît.

- Ne crois pas qu'on veuille te juger Harry, débuta son oncle en s'exprimant pour la première fois, pour apaiser les tensions. Seulement, reconnais qu'il s'agit d'une situation plutôt délicate. Tu te rends bien compte que mélanger ta vie privée et professionnelle peut être préjudiciable,que ce soit maintenant ou dans l'avenir ?

- J'en suis tout à fait conscient. Malgré tout, je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

Remus acquiesça d'un air nonchalant.

L'expression soucieuse qui modelait les traits de son visage trahissait cet air simpliste qu'il tentait avec conviction de faire paraître.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le plus important pour moi c'est que tu sois heureux. Souffla-t-il, en regardant son neveu droit dans les yeux, tous ce que je souhaite c'est que tu ne te méprennes pas sur les attentions de cet homme, et qu'il est effectivement sincère envers toi. Maintenant, la seule chose que je te demanderais, c'est d'être prudent, même si tu lui fais confiance.

Harry fit transparaitre un petit sourire face à la demande de son oncle.

En dépit du fait qu'ils ne vivaient plus sous le même toit, et que ces derniers mois ils s'étaient rarement vus, Remus demeurait conciliant et attentif à son propos.

Le garçon devait avouer qu'il était profondément touchéde le constater.

- Je te promets que je serai vigilent. Murmura-t-il.

- Bien. J'ose quand même espérer que nous aurons un beau jour l'honneur de le rencontrer. Déclara Remus en lui rendant son sourire.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, à condition bien sûr qu'un bon accueil lui soit fait. Glissa-t-il, en détournant brièvement les yeux vers la jeune fille qui préféra aussitôt changer de sujet.

- Si tu as terminé de manger, on pourrait se rendre sans plus tarder à l'hôpital ? Proposa-t-elle, l'air de rien.

- D'accord, allons-y. Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Harry en direction de son oncle.

- Non, je dois retourner à la boutique, ils ont besoin de moi. Mais je peux quand même vous déposer.

- C'est gentil, mais j'ai un véhicule et un chauffeur à ma disposition, alors autant en profiter.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Sourit son oncle.

Cette nouvelle situation allait décidément être plus difficile à intégrer qu'il ne l'aurait présumé. Pensa-t-il.

A l'unisson, chacun débarrassa assiettes et couverts pour les mettre à ès quoi, Hermione et Harry se mirent en route pour l'hôpital d'Héridas.

Malgré leur légère divergence, ils se parlèrent normalement durant le trajet.

Hermione devait admettre qu'elle avait été abasourdie par les propos de son cousin. Cependant, même si elle ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil cette relation entre lui et le Lord, elle savait que le mieux était de l'accepter, à défaut de pouvoir s'opposer à sa volonté.

Par ailleurs, comme l'avait souligné Harry, il s'agissait de sa vie. Par conséquent, il était seul à pouvoir la commander.

La limousine accéléra légèrement la cadence, s'insérant ainsi sur une file d'autoroute.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec une curiosité non feinte les moindres recoins du véhicule. Harry en fut d'ailleurs amusé. Il avait l'impression de se revoir la première fois qu'il était monté en compagnie de Tom.

Au fond, ce n'était peut être pas plus mal que celui-ci soit resté au manoir. De cette façon, Harry avait eu le temps d'informer ses proches qui seront sûrement moins surpris lorsqu'ils rencontreront son amant.

Un rictus borda soudainement les lèvres du garçon.

Oui, un peu moins surpris parce que lorsqu'on rencontre Lord Voldemort, il y a toujours lieu de l'être. C'est inéluctable.

- Voilà, monsieur Potter ! S'exclama le chauffeur en stationnant à proximité de l'établissement hospitalier.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup. Fit le garçon.

Il ouvrit la portière et s'extirpa rapidement de la voiture, tandis qu'Hermione suivit la mêmedémarche de son côté.

D'emblée, ils s'orientèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Connaissant parfaitement les lieux, la brune fit office de guide au jeune homme à travers les nombreux étages et couloirs qui abritaient le lieu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant la chambre, elle toqua distinctement contre la porte avant d'entrer, suivait de près par Harry.

L'un comme l'autre furent stupéfiés lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'une douce et agréable mélodie envahissait la pièce. Hermione observa un moment sa mère, assise et immobile sur le lit. Elle tenait d'une main ferme,la boite à musique que son époux avait apportéde leur chambre quelque mois plus tôt.

La jeune femme était littéralement captivée par les sons qui en découlaient.

Un sourire presque imperceptible vînt border ses lèvres, alors qu'elle caressa presque tendrement la surface lisse et brillante de l'objet.

Lorsque le charme musical fut rompu, elle referma très délicatement le couvercle pour reprendre pied avec la réalité.

-J'adore cette musique. Susurra-t-elle, en adoptant un ton nostalgique. Elle me rappelle tellement de souvenirs…

Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil à la boite, tout en articulant d'une voix suave:

- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle.

Elle se rappelait à l'époque que sa mère pouvait l'écouter à longueur de soirée sans jamais s'en lasser. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel, auquel Luna et elle s'étaient volontiers pliées.

Le plus désemparant, avait été de ne plus l'entendre en son absence. Les soirées chaleureuses s'étaient profondément terniespour laisser place à une atmosphère atrocement sombre et silencieuse.

- Maman, prononça distinctement la jeune fille. Regarde qui est là ? Lui dit-elle en faisant un vaste mouvement de tête vers l'unique présence masculine de la pièce.

- Bonjour, Tonks. Sourit gracieusement Harry.

-Regardez moi ça ! S'exclama sa tante. Serait-ce mon…mon neveu préféré ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry façonna un air surpris tout en balayant la chambre du regard.

- Etant donné que je ne vois personne d'autre, j'en déduis que ces douces paroles me sont destinés ? Dit-il, sarcastique.

-Ah, un peu d'humour, soupira Nymphadora en guise de soulagement. Les gens n'en n'ont pas beaucoup ici, mais je les comprends.

-Courage, bientôt tu pourras sortir ! Déclara Harry. Le monde n'attend que toi.

Une expression joyeuse vînt éclaircir le visage de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappela de quelque chose. Elle posa immédiatement ses yeux vers sa fille, tandis qu'elle sembla chercher ses mots.

-Tu sais…ce médecin, cette femme qui s'est occupé de moi…

- Le docteur Jones ? Supposa Hermione.

- Oui, elle voudrait que toi ou ton père passiez régler certaines choses le plus tôt possible. Je…je crois qu'elle a des documents, ou peut-être des instructions à vous remettre.

- Elle veut sûrement nous parler des traitements ou des soins que tu devras prendre quand tu sortiras. Je vais essayer d'aller la voir, si elle n'est pas disponible je prendrais un rendez-vous. Je vouslaisse quelques minutes, j'arrive. Annonça-t-elle, pour se diriger aussitôt vers la sortie.

Se retrouvant seul avec sa tante, Harry en profita pour inspecter plus amplement les lieux.

Il remarqua qu'un plateau de nourriture, à peine entamé, traînait sur une petite table connecté au lit. L'espace abritait peu de décor. A peine une armoire, une chaise en osier, et tout un assortiment d'appareils électronique étaient installés. Les mûrs étaient recouvert d'un blanc effacé, parfois jaunâtre, qui accentuait l'aspect dépouillé de la pièce. La seule note de gaité résidait en un sublime bouquet de fleurs posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Est-ce que ce sont les filles qui te les ont offertes ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant pour s'enivrer de leur parfum.

- Non, pas celles-ci. Décréta Nymphadora. C'est…c'est une infirmière qui est venue me les apporter. Elle dit que…régulièrement, un livreur vient déposer des fleurs pour moi.

Harry fronça subrepticement les sourcils.

- Et tu sais de qui elles proviennent ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement.

- Il n'y avait pas de carte, et l'infirmière dit que la personne n'en laisse jamais.

- C'est étrange…Souffla le garçon.

Mais Tonks ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Son visage était tourné vers la fenêtre ou s'échappait une lumière blafarde. Elle parut instant perdue dans sa contemplation jusqu'à ce que sa voix fasse à nouveau écho.

-Est-ce que tu dessines encore ? Questionna-t-elle, d'un air plus ou moins intrigué.

-Ces derniers temps j'ai arrêté. Mais je compte bien m'y remettre, j'attends juste que l'inspiration revienne.

-Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas un tableau ? Conseilla sa tante avec douceur. La peinture c'est beau aussi. Et qui sait, tu deviendras peut-être le nouveau Picasso du siècle à venir.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Tu es gentille, mais je n'ai pas autant de talent !

- Moi je suis persuadée du contraire. D'ailleurs…tu verras qu'un jour, tu créeras une œuvre digne d'un grand peindre, tu feras quelque chose d'unique. Prononça-t-elle avec conviction.

Les derniers mots de la jeune femme laissèrent le jeune homme songeur.

Cette idée que venait de lui soumettre Nymphadora, éveilla une réelle motivation en lui.

Il se promit d'y songer plus amplement, une fois rentré au manoir.

-Maintenant dis-moi, continua la jeune femme sur un ton toujours aussi serein et détaché. Qu'en est-il de cette relation que tu entretiens avec ce garçon ?

Harry sentit son cœur s'élever dans sa poitrine.

- C'est Hermione qui t'en a parlé ?

- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. Je vous ai seulement remarqué, lui et toi. Il y a certains signes qui ne trompent pas. Sourit-elle, tendrement.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Murmura Harry. En fait, hésita-t-il, c'est une longue histoire…

-J'ai raté tellement de choses depuis mon accident, que je serais ravie que tu te confies un peu à moi.

Harry se pinça les lèvres et tira une chaise tout prés de lui.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il raconta tout ce qui s'était passé…

* * *

**Personnellement, je n'ai pas de critiques particulières à formuler, c'est un chapitre que j'aime assez bien, mais je suis consciente qu'il n'y à pas non plus de quoi sauter au plafond ! **

**Je pense que je me ferais davantage une opinion en lisant vos commentaires, alors surtout n'oubliez de me dire tous ce qui traverse votre esprit (enfin en ce qui concerne l'histoire évidemment !)**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !**

**A bientôt ! **

RAR :

**night and day** : Coucou ! Je suis heureuse de voir que le dernier chapitre n'était pas aussi chaotique que je le pensais ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à rédiger lorsqu'on entre dans une atmosphère calme et paisible. Lorsque j'écris, je n'arrête pas de me dire : Ils vont trouver ça complètement nul. Et puis, finalement je le fait quand même et cela plaît assez. Bon en ce qui concerne les retrouvailles entre Harry et sa famille, je crois que ce nouveau chapitre satisfera ta soif de curiosité. Par contre, je ne peux malheureusement pas t'apporter de réponse pour le reste étant donné que j'écris les chapitres au fur et à mesure et que, bien souvent, je change d'avis sur les événements à venir. J'ai bien sûr, une idée d'aboutissement sur cette histoire, mais ce qui se passe aux fils des chapitres je ne le prévois pas, les idées me viennent comme ça. Bref, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de les lire ! Gros bisous !

**Jin** : Hello ! Hum, le calme avant la tempête…Ce sera peut-être effectivement le cas, je pense que ce chapitre te mettra davantage sur la piste. Merci pour cette review, je t'embrasse ! A bientôt !

**Izumie-Chan** : C'est drôle, en fait tant que l'histoire se termine bien je peux faire souffrir les personnages, c'est bien ça ? Je comprends ta hâte de découvrir comment la relation entre Harry et Tom va évoluer (surtout au bout de 33 chapitres…) Bon je ne peux pas promettre évidemment une relation tout sucre, tout miel. Nous avons là un couple hors du commun, il est normal que tout ne soit pas rose ! Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, j'espère à très bientôt !

**WhiteCoco** : C'est vrai que j'avance beaucoup moins vite qu'avant, mon gros problème c'est que je n'ai plus le temps nécessaire pour avancer à un rythme plus rapide, j'en suis vraiment désolé. Ecrire me prends pas mal de mon temps et malheureusement avec les études ce n'est pas toujours simple. Bon sinon, j'ai lu que tu avais hâte que les choses se corsent, à ce sujet je n'ai pas d'inquiétude puisque si tu lis ce nouveau chapitre, tu peux aisément deviner ce qui va se produire. Sur ce, je te fais de gros bisous et te dis un grand merci pour le commentaire.


	35. Chapter 35

**Auteur : Delicate Doll**

**Source : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating : M**

**Résumé : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

**Bonjour,**

**Normalement ce chapitre aurait dû arriver plus tôt, mais le site de fanfiction ayant décidé de faire des siennes, je n'ai pas pu publier la suite lorsque je le voulais ! **

**En tout cas, je tiens à dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laisse une note, elles me font agréablement plaisir même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu certains lecteurs en cours de route... **

**je voudrais aussi remercier redblesskid ma bêta qui à eu la patience de corriger ce chapitre ! **

**D'ailleurs, je vous laisse le découvrir, bonne lecture à vous tous ! **

* * *

Chapitre 35 :

Tom ne fut pas mécontent lorsqu'il quitta enfin son bureau.

Il avait passé la matinée à examiner les rapports de chacun, à signer de la paperasse, et à passer des coups de fils.

L'après-midi, il n'avait pas non plus chaumé. De 14H à 16h, il avait reçu Barty Croupon afin de faire le point sur le portefeuille de l'entreprise et planifier de nouveaux investissements à l'étranger. Il avait ensuite organisé les directives, et défini les objectifs que l'entreprise devrait atteindre d'ici la fin du mois.

Enfin, sa secrétaire était venue lui présenter le planning de la semaine, ainsi que les différentes activités qu'elle avait menées en son absence. Satisfait des initiatives qu'elle avait prises, et du travail amplement fourni, Tom décida que dès le lendemain, il lui ferait signer un contrat à durée indéterminée.

Mais pour l'heure, l'homme n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête. Retrouver son jeune amant qui, à peine revenu de Newport, s'était retiré en toute tranquillité dans leurs appartements afin de défaire ses bagages, restés intacts depuis son retour.

Il faut dire qu'avec les derniers événements, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de s'atteler au rangement de ses effets personnels, ni d'aller à la rencontre de chacun pour annoncer convenablement son retour comme il l'aurait souhaité.

De son côté, Voldemort avait déjà pris la liberté de confirmer le retour de son jeune assistant pour ceux dont il estimait le droit d'être au courant, comme Lucius ou Narcissia. Après tout, si le garçon allait désormais vivre et travailler sous le même toit que certains de ses employés, il était normal qu'il fournisse un minimum d'explications.

Arrivé devant la porte, Tom tourna délicatement la poignée pour pénétrer dans la chambre.

Il jeta un regard circulaire pour apercevoir le jeune homme assis sur l'un des fauteuils placé à proximité d'une table basse. Harry tenait une feuille de papier entre ses mains dont il se désintéressa aussitôt que le maître des lieux fit éruption dans la pièce.

Ce dernier marcha jusqu'au sofa, pour s'y écrouler, l'air éreinté.

- Dure journée ? Présuma le garçon, avec un léger sourire.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ! Répondit Tom, en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Mon emploi du temps est rempli pour les dix prochaines années à venir ! Ironisa-t-il.

Il jeta soudain un regard en direction du garçon pour lui demander d'un ton sérieux :

- Comment se sont passé les retrouvailles avec ta famille ?

- C'était génial. Commença Harry, les yeux pétillants. Mon oncle avait l'air si heureux, épanouis, j'ai ressentis une joie immense en le voyant ainsi. Et cette après midi, Hermione m'a accompagné jusqu'à l'hôpital où j'ai vu ma tante.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé ?

- Oui. C'est étonnant je ne m'attendais pas à la voir ainsi, je veux dire…elle était très sensée, elle a même rit. Expliqua-t-il de manière posée. Apparemment, les seules séquelles qu'elle aurait se seraient une paralysie temporaire du bras gauche, et probablement permanent au niveau des jambes. Mon oncle a déjà fait les démarches pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez eux.

- Je suppose qu'il a hâte qu'elle revienne habiter au sein de leur foyer. Souffla Tom.

Une ombre passa sur son visage, tandis que ses traits parfaitement réguliers parurent se figer quelques instants.

- Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose à propos de son accident ? Demanda-t-il, après un moment.

Le garçon secoua la tête négativement.

- J'en ai brièvement parlé à Hermione sur le chemin du retour, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir été renversée. Selon les médecins, soit le choc a été trop rapide, auquel cas il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle n'en ait gardé aucun souvenir. Ou alors, la mémoire lui reviendra subitement un beau jour.

Tom garda le silence tout en acquiesçant de manière presque imperceptible.

De toute façon, songea-t-il, même si la jeune femme retrouvait un jour l'intégralité de ses souvenirs, ces derniers ne seraient pas valables pour les raisons qu'il avait déjà invoquées en présence de Séverus. Et grâce à l'aide de Karkaroff, aucune preuve, ni aucun témoignage ne viendrait éveiller les soupçons quels qu'ils soient.

- Pendant que j'étais là bas, j'en ai aussi profité pour éclaircir la situation et parler de notre relation. Décréta Harry.

Une expression dédaigneuse vînt soudain se dépeindre sur le visage du Lord.

- Attend laisse-moi deviner. Ils n'apprécient pas tellement ton engagement parce que nous n'avons pas le même âge et ils pensent de toute façon que ma seule optique est de profiter de toi. Souffla Voldemort en croisant les jambes.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, Tom. Déclara son jeune amant en prenant appuie sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Ils étaient en effet quelque peu septiques quand je leur ai appris, mais je leur ai dis qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de l'être. A mon avis, ils ont seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à cette idée, et de voir que nous deux ce n'est pas juste une histoire sans lendemain.

- Et tu crois que cela sera suffisant ?

- La seule chose qui leurs importe c'est ma sécurité et mon bien être. Une fois qu'ils seront assurés que je ne manque ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, ils n'auront plus aucune raisons de s'opposer au choix que j'ai fait. Enonça le garçon, d'un ton suffisant.

Tom ne répondit pas.

A vrai dire, les discutions qui pouvaient émerger entre Harry et ses proches ne le préoccupait pas vraiment, et cela même si il était au cœur du sujet. Tom se fichait de savoir s'il était apprécié ou non par la famille du jeune homme, tant que ces derniers ne venaient pas influencer ses décisions, il n'avait aucun intérêt à interagir.

- En fait, poursuivit le garçon. Je crois que ce qui serait bien, c'est que je te présente à eux, comme ça vous pourriez faire davantage connaissance. On pourrait peut-être organiser un dîner…

- Harry. Coupa le Lord.

Immédiatement le garçon se tut, pour faire face à l'homme.

- Que les choses soient claires, je t'empêcherais jamais de voir les gens qui comptent pour toi, mais saches que moi je n'entretiendrai pas de contact avec eux, et je ne souhaite pas non plus les voir ici.

Les traits de Voldemort étaient tout à coup redevenus inexpressif et l'acidité qu'il avait employé dans le ton de sa voix prouvait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Harry se figea l'espace de quelques secondes. De toute évidence, le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait déconcerté.

Il plissa lentement les yeux, tout en demandant d'une éloquence confuse :

- Tu ne veux même pas les rencontrer ?

- A quoi cela servirait-il ? Je doute que nous ayons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Et la perspective de te voir organiser un repas au cours duquel je devrai gagner la sympathie de ton entourage pour tranquilliser leur esprit ne me réjouit pas vraiment.

- Je ne te demanderai jamais de faire une telle chose. Lui dit le garçon. Mais il s'agit de ma seule et unique famille, Tom, ne peux-tu pas leur donner une chance ? Ne peux-tu pas faire un effort pour moi ?

Il eut un léger silence.

Harry tenta de percer le regard de son conjoint, mais celui-ci était impénétrable. Il n'aurait su dire quelles pensées pouvaient l'abriter, ni pourquoi ses lèvres restaient obstinément fermées.

Il ne put refouler à cet instant une pointe de déception qui naquis au creux de sa poitrine.

Avait-il trop précipité les choses en faisant cette demande ? Après tout, Tom et lui n'étaient ensemble que depuis deux jours, peut-être qu'au bout d'un certain temps de vie commune il serait plus enclin à accéder à sa demande.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, de façon à relativiser la situation.

- Est-ce qu'on peut au moins en reparler plus tard ? Ne pas se décider immédiatement ?

Habituellement, Tom savait qu'il aurait répondu quelque chose comme « _inutile, je ne changerai pas d'avis_ ». Il était d'ailleurs sur le point de le faire, mais l'expression peinée arborée par le jeune homme l'obligea à faire preuve de moins de fermeté.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Murmura-t-il, lentement.

Harry déglutit tout en acquiesçant.

Il fallait que d'ici là, il cherche un moyen de convaincre l'homme, sans le mettre au pied du mur. Pour l'instant, il pourrait toujours prétexter à Remus et aux autres que son conjoint était trop occupé avec sa société, ou inventer de plus plausibles excuses pour justifier son absence.

Toutefois, le garçon savait qu'il ne pourrait éternellement cautionner son comportement. Les critiques risquaient fort de pleuvoir sur lui, et il aurait beaucoup de mal à justifier le manque de civilité de son amant.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Sentant l'atmosphère légèrement tendue, Tom décida d'y remédier.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Déclara-t-il à l'adresse de son compagnon. Je voulais te le donner plus tard, mais pourquoi attendre ?

Le garçon observa le maître des lieux se lever élégamment pour se diriger vers une armoire qui se trouvait être à quelques pas d'eux. De là, il retira une boite de forme rectangulaire, pour s'emparer uniquement de son contenu qu'il lui présenta aussitôt.

Il s'agissait de papiers précieusement enroulés, à la manière d'un parchemin, et ligotés par un ruban d'une couleur rouge saillante.

Harry sembla hésiter avant de le prendre. Tom s'installa à ses côtés et attendit qu'il tire sur l'une des extrémités du nœud afin de le défaire.

Le jeune homme réalisa alors que les feuilles étaient en réalité des partitions de musique écrite à la main. Toutefois, n'ayant pas encore les connaissances suffisantes pour décrypter chacune des notes écrites soigneusement sur les portées, Harry se focalisa en premier lieu sur le titre inscrit tout en haut de la page.

_L'étreinte du diable _

A sa lecture, un sourire vînt illuminer son visage morose. Il releva son regard vers le Lord, qui s'expliqua :

- Il s'agit de l'original, j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y à trois ans. C'est une de mes plus belles créations, elle a beaucoup de valeur à mes yeux. Peu de gens savent qu'elle existe, et je tiens à ce qu'il en soit ainsi. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Naturellement, Harry hocha la tête sans dire un mot et Voldemort poursuivit :

- Je sais que tu l'apprécies beaucoup, c'est pourquoi je renonce volontairement à mes droits d'auteur pour te les céder. Ce qui signifie qu'à présent cette œuvre t'appartient exclusivement et légalement.

Harry demeura bouche bée devant cette annonce. Il se pinça nerveusement les lèvres en se rendant compte de la portée de ce geste.

Son regard s'attarda lentement sur les partitions, qu'il dévorait littéralement des yeux. Seulement il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte d'embarra.

- Je suis très touché, Tom, l'ennui c'est je ne sais pas si je peux l'accepter. Prononça-t-il d'un ton bas. Il s'agit du fruit de ton travail, de ta créativité, et comme tu l'as dit, tu y tiens énormément. Se justifia-t-il. Vraiment, je ne sais pas si je mérite de recevoir un tel cadeau.

Un doux sourire apparu sur le visage du Lord.

Il allongea son bras, pour frôler du bout des doigts la joue du garçon.

- Tu sais que je pourrais t'offrir n'importe quoi, Harry. Des bijoux, des vêtements, une voiture et même un voyage au bout du monde si tu le souhaitais. Fit l'homme d'une voix posée. Mais pour une fois, j'ai envie de faire une action qui n'engage que moi. Je veux te donner une chose que je juge inestimable, et je sais qu'avec toi, ma musique sera entre de bonnes mains.

Un sentiment de plénitude ébranla tout à coup le garçon.

Il prit la main de son amant, pour venir l'embrasser d'un geste empli de tendresse.

Puis, il l'attira davantage vers lui et tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- J'en prendrai infiniment soin, je te le promets.

Sur ces mots, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le poids de l'émotion était si intense, qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur palpiter frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Tom lui avait fait un immense honneur en lui léguant un bien aussi précieux ! Il se sentait infiniment reconnaissant, et au fond de lui il se dit qu'il saurait s'en montrer digne.

Relâchant la pression, Harry cola son front contre celui de Tom tandis qu'il plongea son regard au creux du sien.

- Tu sais à quoi je pense ? Questionna le Lord.

- Non, dis-moi ? Incita Harry.

- Nous n'avons toujours pas achevé ces fameuses leçons de piano auxquelles tu tenais tant. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de refaire une à deux séances par semaine ? Proposa l'homme, en passant une main au creux de ces cheveux.

Une expression joviale s'étendit sur le visage du garçon.

- Ce serait formidable. Murmura-t-il. Tu ne pas savoir comment cela m'a manqué.

Tom lui fit un sourire. Il se doutait que la nouvelle lui plairait.

Son regard glissa subitement sur la petite table basse ou une feuille était posée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea-t-il en se souvenant que le jeune homme l'avait lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre.

Dès lors qu'il s'en saisi, il reconnu instantanément le document.

D'ailleurs, cette écriture fluide, soignée, légèrement penchée, il la connaissait, puisque c'était la sienne. Ce qu'il avait entre les mains était ni plus, ni moins que le contrat qu'il avait rédigé et signé pour le garçon, plusieurs mois auparavant.

Harry eut l'air gêné que Tom le découvre. Il s'empressa de dire :

- Je l'ai retrouvé en rangeant mes affaires, j'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais.

Voldemort ne répondit pas. Il parcourra rapidement le papier d'un air inflexible, avant de le plier et de le remettre à son vis-à-vis.

Le garçon eut l'air stupéfié. Il patienta quelques instants, pensant que l'homme aurait un quelconque reproche à lui adresser, mais ce dernier ne vînt pas.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit une pointe de culpabilité le submerger.

Tom et lui s'étaient fait une promesse dans l'avion et quelque part, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne la respectait pas en ayant ce papier.

Sous l'œil inquisiteur du plus vieux, il se leva du fauteuil pour de diriger d'un pas vif vers le fond de la pièce, à la recherche d'une chose bien précise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le Lord.

- On a dit qu'on se faisait confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-il en prenant la boite d'allumette situé sur la poutre de la cheminée. Alors je n'ai aucune raison de conserver ce contrat. Conclu-t-il en y mettant le feu pour le jeter sans regret dans le foyer.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Lui dit Tom, calmement.

Harry haussa les épaules et vînt se coller à lui.

- Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse nous mettre mal à l'aise, Tom. Susurra-t-il en échangeant un long regard avec l'homme. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Lui dit-il d'une voix particulièrement affectueuse.

Cette dernière phrase sembla ravir le principal concerné.

- J'aime te l'entendre dire. Répondit son amant en renforçant la prise qu'il avait autour de sa taille.

Délicatement, il pencha la tête pour pouvoir effleurer les lèvres du jeune homme, avant de les embrasser avec toute la douceur et le savoir faire dont-il était capable.

Dès qu'il devina ses intentions, Harry ferma instantanément les yeux, se laissant enivrer par le parfum et l'aura additif de son conjoint.

C'était quelque chose d'assez abstrait, peut-être même complètement fou, mais il avait l'intuition que Tom était pourvu d'une force attractive peu rependue chez le commun des mortels. C'était en outre cette prééminence et ce côté mystérieux qui était irrémédiablement captivant chez lui.

De sa nuque, il remonta une de ses mains jusqu'à ces cheveux brun ou il put aisément y glisser ses doigts. Il sentit l'homme abandonner temporairement sa bouche pour dévier jusqu'à son cou, ou il lui prodigua de longs baisers à en perdre le décompte.

Harry avait toujours était sensible à cet endroit et il devait avouer que les égards de son amant ne faisait qu'exacerber son plaisir. La preuve en était que, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il avait l'impression que Tom pouvait l'entendre.

Une chaleur bienfaisante inonda tout à coup l'atmosphère.

Le garçon fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'il sentit les mains froides de l'homme passer dans son dos.

Avec une lenteur déconcertante, celui-ci traça la ligne transversale de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant des sensations électrisantes chez le plus jeune.

Eprouvant le besoin soudain de le toucher en retour, Harry ouvrit les paupières et prit l'initiative de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, explorant ainsi le torse plus qu'agréable de l'aristocrate.

En dépit de cette mésaventure qu'il avait partagé avec le Lord, il était heureux de constater que leur proximité ne lui inspirait ni répulsion, ni un quelconque sentiment incommodant. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas angoissé. Tom ne lui ferait aucun mal, il n'avait pas à être méfiant. Et quels que soient les problèmes ou les dangers, il était persuadé qu'il le protégerait fidèlement, que sa sécurité passerait avant tout.

Sans geste brusque, il tira sur le tissu soyeux, de façon à dénuder les épaules de son conjoint qu'il caressa et embrassa sans la moindre pudeur.

Puis il revînt sur son visage, qu'il contempla à loisir. Il redessina avec une étonnante dextérité les contours de sa mâchoire en passant par la commissure de ses lèvres pour remonter au niveau de son nez aquilin, il survola ensuite ses sourcils fins et termina par les courbures harmonieuses de ses oreilles.

Tom se sentait complètement charmé par ces gestes ou recelait une tendresse infinie. Il n'avait pas souvenir qu'on l'est un jour touché de cette façon. Il lui semblait qu'Harry parvenait à lui transmettre toute son acuité et sa grâce à travers ces attentions qu'il appréciait plus que de raison.

Enlaçant davantage sa taille contre la sienne, il souleva sans peine son jeune amant pour le déposer sur une surface nettement plus confortable.

Rapidement les deux hommes retirèrent chaussures et chaussettes tout en reculant jusqu'en tête de lit. Harry laissa Tom lui ôter son maillot. Cependant lorsque ce dernier le taquina au niveau des côtes, il fit face à une réaction pour le moins inattendue.

- Chatouilleux ? Sourit-il, affublé d'un regard plein de convoitise.

- Je te conseil vivement de ne pas en profiter. Répondit Harry d'un ton faussement menaçant.

- Hum, ne me tente pas. Chuchota le Lord, d'une voix particulièrement suave en reprenant possession de cette bouche qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Profitant de l'ascendance qu'il avait à présent sur le garçon, il partit à la redécouverte de son corps.

Du bout des doigts, il commença par frôler ses tétons avec toute la délicatesse et le raffinement que renfermerait une plume.

Puis, il descendit très lentement jusqu'à son nombril, s'amusant des différentes sensations qu'il faisait allait et venir au gré de ses envies. Ses mouvements devinrent plus avides lorsqu'il passa sur ces hanches. Harry avait une époustouflante chute de rein, plutôt rare d'ailleurs chez un homme.

Bientôt, leurs pantalons ne furent plus qu'un souvenir.

Le souffle court, Harry enroula sensuellement ses jambes autour de son amant qui noua une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, formant un délicieux mélange entre les profondeurs tropicales d'une forêt amazonienne et le feu dévorant d'un volcan en effusion.

Le désir était là, implacable, indomptable, et encore inassouvie.

C'est donc au cœur de cette soirée, que les deux hommes laissèrent la passion qui les animait se consumer jusqu'à épuisement.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Comme à son habitude, Séverus arriva à son bureau à 7h45, muni d'une tasse de thé et d'une pile de dossiers à la main.

La première chose qu'il fit, c'est ouvrir les volets afin de laisser une douce lumière blafarde infiltrer la pièce. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était travailler dans une semi obscurité ou à la lueur d'une lampe lorsque le temps était accommodant.

Il alluma ensuite son ordinateur et patienta quelques secondes avant d'entrer convenablement son mot de passe pour accéder à ses fichiers.

L'homme pensa soudainement à sa fille et aux projets qu'il avait planifiés pour eux ce week-end. Il voulait profiter au maximum de sa présence sachant que la semaine prochaine il ne la verrait pas du tout, puisque Sarah aurait son tour de garde.

Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté d'un tel bonheur durant toutes ces années où il s'était renfermé sur lui. Séverus n'aurait jamais cru que sa fille lui apporterait une telle joie de vivre. Il prenait un réel plaisir à s'occuper d'elle et à partager tout ce qui la passionnait.

La personnalité de l'enfant était similaire à un livre qu'il découvrait page après page, et qui ne cessait de le surprendre.

A ses côtés, il se sentait plus épanouis que jamais et il espérait bien faire perdurer ce sentiment.

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi matinal. Lui parvînt une voix dont l'intonation ne lui était pas inconnue.

Instinctivement, l'homme releva la tête pour apercevoir une silhouette qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Monsieur Potter. Prononça-t-il, d'un ton mesuré en observant fixement le garçon. Vous êtes donc bel et bien de retour.

- Est-ce que, par hasard, je vous aurais manqué ? Questionna Harry d'un air désinvolte, en s'avançant de quelques pas.

- Pas le moins du monde ! Répondit l'homme avec une expression condescendante. Enfin, maintenant que vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir vous rendre utile.

- Ce sera avec plaisir ! S'exclama Harry en marchant jusqu'à un siège ou il prit place. Allons-nous travailler de nouveau côte à côte ?

Séverus fronça les sourcils.

- Le Lord ne vous à rien dit ?

- Non. Il m'a simplement informé que je devais venir vous voir ce matin, mais à part ça je ne sais rien.

L'homme sembla enregistrer l'information.

- D'accord, alors écoutez bien. Souffla-t-il en dardant son regard impénétrable sur le garçon. C'est moi désormais qui vous fournira les affaires sur lesquelles vous vous pencherez et dès que vous aurez terminé de les traiter, c'est également à moi que vous les remettrez. N'oubliez pas qu'une fois par semaine vous devez effectuer un rapport d'activité que vous déposez au bureau du Lord, et je veux que systématiquement vous m'en fassiez une copie. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, tandis que Rogue poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Les réunions hebdomadaires ne se déroulent plus le mardi, mais le jeudi. Il faut que vous y soyez à 9 h. Je vais aussi vous fournir votre planning de la semaine. Il y a beaucoup à faire en ce moment, alors j'espère que vous nous êtes revenu en forme. Annonça-t-il tout en se levant pour se diriger vers l'une de ses imposantes étagères.

- Où est-ce que je vais m'installer ? Demanda tout à coup le jeune homme. Avant j'utilisais le bureau de ma chambre, mais…

- Il y a une pièce à l'angle de ce couloir, coupa Séverus. Vous y serez à l'aise pour travailler. Tenez…

Il tendit au garçon une sacoche noire, plutôt lourde qui devait sûrement contenir un ordinateur portable.

- Vous savez encore comment utiliser les logiciels ?

- Evidement ! Fit Harry, légèrement vexé par la question.

Rogue ne prêta pas attention à sa réaction.

- Une base de données vous a été ajoutée, vous pourrez la consulter à partir d'un programme installé sur le bureau. Par contre, pour y accéder vous aurez besoin d'un mot de passe. Celui-ci est le vôtre. Indiqua-t-il en lui donnant une petite feuille ou se succédait une série de chiffres et de lettres confondues.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil.

- Euh, est-ce que je pourrai le changer une fois que je l'aurais saisi ?

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Séverus.

- Bien entendu, celui-ci n'est que temporaire. Et en ce qui concerne le programme, votre collègue vous expliquera comment l'utiliser et dans quelle circonstance.

- Mon collègue ? Répéta Harry en perçant les sombres prunelles vers son vis-à-vis.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Potter. Ce sont les directives du Lord ! Si vous avez un problème, c'est à lui qu'il faut vous en remettre.

Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres du garçon qui plissa les yeux.

- Cette personne, est ce que vous savez qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, il semblerait que ce soit moi ! Emergea une voix au timbre trainant.

Harry fit volte face pour croiser un visage qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.

Muni de son air typiquement arrogant, Drago Malfoy traversa l'espace qui le séparait des deux hommes pour venir se planter devant le plus jeune.

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je me présente. Sourit-il, de façon méprisable.

- C'est inutile en effet. Décréta Harry.

- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux là, commença Rogue. Vous allez prendre ces deux dossiers afin de les étudier et de rassembler un maximum d'informations. Il faut qu'ils soient achevés pour demain matin avant 10h.

- Si tôt, pourquoi ? Demanda Malfoy.

- Parce que le Lord en aura besoin lors d'une réunion organisée avec plusieurs groupes financiers qui doivent arrivés demain en début d'après midi.

Drago fit un léger mouvement positif de la tête et s'empara sans plus attendre des deux pochettes afin de les consulter.

- Les renseignements que vous fournirez sont très importants, alors je vous conseille de faire ça avec beaucoup de rigueur ! Prévînt l'homme avec une étonnante conviction. Sur ce, messieurs, je ne vous retiens pas davantage.

Ayant compris qu'ils pouvaient prendre congés, Harry et le jeune Malfoy se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand soudain la voix de Séverus fit à nouveau écho.

- Une dernière chose, Drago. Monsieur Potter n'a encore jamais utilisé les fichiers personnels provenant de la base de donnée du Lord, tu lui montreras donc comment s'en servir. Exigea-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne formula aucun commentaire et passa définitivement la porte, suivait de près par Harry qui redoutait déjà la suite des événements.

Mais où Tom avait bien pu avoir la tête lorsqu'il avait décidé de le faire travailler avec ce blondinet prétentieux ?

A quelque pas de là, les deux adolescents entrèrent dans une autre pièce, se trouvant au détour du couloir.

Tandis que le jeune Malfoy marcha précipitamment jusqu'à son bureau ou il déposa les dossiers, Harry jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre ici, cependant celle-ci s'étendait sur toute la hauteur du mur et comblait une bonne partie de sa largeur, ce qui fournissait à l'endroit un maximum d'éclairage et une ambiance conviviale.

A l'opposé, se trouvait une cheminée. Son style ancien s'accommodait parfaitement avec les meubles couleurs acajou et les poutres en bois foncées du plafond. D'ailleurs Harry remarqua qu'un lustre en cristal y pendait avec élégance. Il nota également qu'il y avait deux bureaux situés à proximité, l'un d'entre eux étant inoccupé, il jugea qu'il devait lui être destiné.

Sans attendre la confirmation de son collègue, Harry prit les devant et déposa le matériel sur son nouveau lieu de travail. Aussitôt, il ouvrit la pochette que Séverus lui avait fournit pour en extirper un ordinateur qu'il ne tarda pas à mettre en marche.

A ce moment, Drago vînt se poster devant lui, le visage stoïque et les bras croisés.

- Je vous préviens Potter, fit-il d'une voix particulièrement agaçante. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on nous a assigné pour les mêmes obligations, qu'on sera comme cul et chemise ! Je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul et je n'ai pas besoin d'une aide supplémentaire. Alors voilà comment je vois les choses. Exposa-t-il. On fait chacun notre boulot sans avoir besoin de se consulter mutuellement. S'il n'y a qu'une seule affaires à gérer ou si on tombe sur un chiffre impaire, alors se sera à tour de rôle. Avant chaque réunion, il faut qu'on se consulte pour être en parfaite coordination, il faudra également qu'on rende nos travaux en même temps sinon Séverus risque fort de se douter qu'on ne joue pas franc jeu.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Souffla Harry, qui n'avait aucune envie de se coltiner le blondinet à longueur de journée.

- J'espère que vous savez correctement vous acquitter d'une tâche, parce qu'étant donné qu'on est censé collaborer et étudier chaque dossier ensemble, je n'ai pas envie de faire les frais de votre incompétence ! S'exclama brusquement Malfoy.

Le garçon eut un petit rire amer.

- Contrairement aux bruits qui courent, je n'ai jamais commis de négligence et je suis très sérieux dans mon travail. Insista-t-il pour démentir les propos absurdes que Tom avait fait colporter pour justifier son absence. Cela signifie bien entendu, que j'attends la même chose de votre part !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter. J'ai prouvé plus d'une fois que mes aptitudes étaient amplement suffisantes pour exercer ce métier, et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allait les remettre en cause. Sourit Drago d'un air mauvais. Maintenant que tout est clair, ne perdons pas davantage de temps voulez-vous ?

Sur ses paroles, il attrapa une des pochettes qu'il avait déposée sur son bureau pour la remettre sans plus de cérémonie au garçon.

Il s'apprêta à lui tourner de nouveau le dos, quand ce dernier le retint.

- Vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? Lui fit-il remarquer en tapotant d'un geste nonchalant son index sur le sommet de l'ordinateur.

Drago lui lança un regard agacé qu'Harry fit feint d'ignorer en arborant un sourire mesquin.

Il attendit une minute ou deux avant que le blond ne daigne revenir jusqu'à lui. A ce moment, il lança le programme et entra rapidement le mot de passe qu'il se chargerait de modifier plus tard.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur de la base de données, Malfoy commença par lui communiquer les bases :

- Ce moteur de recherche vous permettra de consulter la fiche personnel des employés et des dirigeants qui sont à la tête d'entreprises concurrentes. Il vous suffira simplement d'entrer le nom et le prénom et en quelques seconde vous aurez tous ce qu'il y a savoir à leurs propos. Ces fichiers sont régulièrement mis à jours et traitées avec beaucoup de soin, donc en principe les chances pour qu'il y ait une erreur sont très infimes.

- Est-ce qu'il y a également des renseignements sur les individus travaillant pour le Lord ? Demanda immédiatement Harry.

Cette question fit sourire le jeune homme.

- Sur certain d'entre eux, oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ne nous sommes pas dedans. Précisa-t-il en devinant où les pensées du garçon cheminaient en cet instant.

Harry était pourtant songeur. Il était curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien contenir ces fiches et comment Tom était parvenu à mettre la main dessues.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'étayer plus profondément son raisonnement, que déjà Drago ouvrait une autre fenêtre ou s'étendait une liste de noms associée à des compagnies qui, pour la plupart, ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des contacts qui sont directement impliqués dans des entreprises concurrentes et qui nous fournissent régulièrement des informations.

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Alors ce sont donc des espions en quelque sorte ?

- Exactement. Prononça Malfoy.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il comprenait maintenant d'où Voldemort tenait ses sources.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas eu accès à ces documents lorsque j'ai travaillé ici ? Interrogea-t-il soudainement.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Il faut croire qu'à ce moment le Lord ne vous faisait pas confiance. Vous avez dû vous monter particulièrement persuasif pour qu'il consente à changer d'avis et vous accorder cette faveur. Glissa-t-il, un brin provoquant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il avait trop bien comprit ou l'autre voulait en venir.

- Bon, si vous n'avez pas de questions, je poursuis donc…

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Dès qu'il fut libéré de ses tâches administratives, Lord Voldemort décida d'alléger la fin de sa journée par quelques notes de musique.

D'un pas résolu, il quitta son bureau pour entrer dans cette pièce qui n'avait pas eut le privilège de l'y voir depuis plusieurs mois.

La salle baignait dans une semi obscurité, mais cela ne dérangea pas le maître des lieux qui, impatient, vînt s'installer devant le piano à queue. D'une main gracile, il fit coulisser le couvercle de façon à entrevoir le clavier qu'il effleura, puis caressa subtilement comme s'il tentait de dompter un animal farouche.

Il darda un long regard à la fois admiratif et mélancolique sur l'instrument qui semblait lui lancer une seule et unique injonction.

Celle de jouer !

Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts se mirent à bouger, improvisant une symphonie aux airs harmonieux.

Bizarrement, Tom n'avait jamais éprouvé une sensation comparable à celle qu'il l'animait lorsqu'il interprétait une œuvre musicale.

Les notes, les sons, douces ou amer, peu importe, le transportait littéralement à un tel point que parfois, il en était chamboulé. C'était un sentiment terriblement exaltant et le fait de savoir qu'il en était lui-même le créateur, lui procurait une incommensurable satisfaction.

Un moment plus tard, il enchaîna sur un morceau un peu plus rythmé, mais nettement plus complexe aussi.

Malgré cette longue période de passivité, l'homme n'avait rien perdu de son adresse et de cette agilité qui mouvait joliment ses mains, en un ballet époustouflant.

Relevant fièrement la tête, il rompit brutalement le charme pour décréter d'une voix solennelle :

- Je sais que tu es là.

Derrière lui, des pas se mirent à résonner, produisant un bruit sourd sur le carrelage.

Reculant de plusieurs centimètres sur la droite, il laissa la forme masculine s'installer à ses côtés.

- C'est dingue je n'ai fait aucun bruits ! Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que c'était forcément moi ? Questionna Harry, d'une voix intrigué.

Tom eut un bref sourire, et sans détourner la tête, il expliqua :

- Je sais toujours quand on m'observe avec insistance. De plus, tu es la seule personne dans ce manoir à ne pas toquer à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Souligna-t-il.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, songeant qu'il avait omis cet état des faits.

- Franchement, depuis le temps que vous vivez tous ensemble dans ce manoir, tu ne crois pas que certaines bienséances seraient à bannir ?

- Ce n'est pas parce je côtois mes employés tous les jours qu'il faut oublier le respect qui m'ait dû. Répondit immédiatement le Lord. N'oublis pas que leur présence en ces lieux n'est qu'une question de pratique, rien de plus. Et puis, je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'établir davantage de familiarité avec ceux qui travaillent pour moi. Sauf toi, bien évidemment. Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Justement, tu ne crois pas que notre relation deviendra tôt ou tard préjudiciable ?

- A priori, elle ne devrait pas puisque sur un plan strictement professionnel tu seras traité et jugé comme n'importe quel autre de mes employés. Je ne t'accorderai aucun favoritisme, et tout ce que tu espères gagner tu devras durement le mériter. Exposa l'homme. Après, tu ne peux évidement pas empêcher les gens d'être envieux ou médisants à ton égard. Je suis persuadé que tu sauras trouver les arguments nécessaires pour te défendre si quelqu'un venait à te faire le moindre reproche. Cependant, si tu sens que le problème devient plus sérieux n'hésite pas une seule seconde à venir m'en parler. Je saurais comment dissiper tout malentendu. Affirma-t-il en détachant délicatement chacun de ses mots.

Son jeune amant lui lança un regard mi-consterné, mi-amusé.

- Tu sais qu'il y a des préceptes qui interdisent de terroriser son personnel ? Lui lança-t-il.

- Je suis au courant, seulement, ils n'existent pas ici. Déclara l'homme. Maintenant dis-moi, enchaîna-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux. Comment c'est passé cette première journée ?

Harry changea tout à coup d'expression.

- A deux détails près, ce n'était pas si mal.

Cette réponse ne surpris guère le Lord qui tenta d'analyser objectivement la situation.

- Te connaissant, je devine déjà une chose qui n'a pas dû spécialement te ravir. En ce qui concerne l'autre, je crois sans me tromper qu'il s'agit de ton nouveau collègue, ce cher Drago.

Le garçon fit claquer sa langue.

- Oui, quelle plaisir cela va-t-il être de travailler chaque jour en sa merveilleuse compagnie. Ironisa-t-il, en simulant de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Ce geste n'échappa à l'homme qui exprima un petit rire.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu ferais preuve de complaisance.

- Il faut croire que tu commences à déteindre sur moi.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas pour le mieux ! Lui fit savoir Tom. Honnêtement, c'est difficile de collaborer avec quelqu'un qu'on n'apprécie pas, ou du moins qu'on croit ne pas aimer.

Immédiatement, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son conjoint le devança.

- Je suis bien conscient qu'il n'est pas un garçon aisé, ni attachant. D'ailleurs, si je vous ai mis ensemble c'est parce que je sais que tu as le don de gagner la sympathie des autres et de faire ressortir leurs meilleurs côtés. Drago est un bon élément, il a juste besoin d'une influence positive, ce qui m'amène à penser qu'en ce sens vous vous complétez assez bien. Je suis persuadé que se sera une expérience fructueuse, aussi bien pour moi, que pour toi. La seule chose que je demande, c'est ta bonne volonté. Ensuite, si je constate qu'on en est au point mort, je reconsidérais mon point de vue. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Le jeune homme médita quelque instant sur ces propos.

A dire vrai, il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer une complicité entre lui et Malfoy, surtout que le jeune homme avait un caractère des plus exécrables ! Supporter sa présence à longueur de journée, même s'il lui parlait peu, n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Sa patience allait être mise à rude épreuves.

D'un autre côté, Harry n'avait passé que très peu de temps avec le blondinet, par conséquent, il ne voulait pas se hâter de le juger trop vite. Il avait commis cette erreur avec Rogue auparavant, et depuis il le regrettait beaucoup. Peut-être que s'il faisait davantage connaissance avec le jeune Malfoy il le verrait sous un angle différent ?

- Très bien, je suis d'accord. Plia-t-il.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Décréta l'homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux. A présent, est-il indispensable que je m'explique au sujet de la nouvelle base de données ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Non, murmura Harry en plissant les paupières. Même si tes méthodes me semblent peu orthodoxes, je ne vais pas te blâmer sachant que j'ai insisté pour que tu me les révèles et que je savais pertinemment à quoi m'en tenir. En plus, Malfoy s'est montré assez explicite sur le sujet, donc je pense qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, si ce n'est que j'accepte de t'apporter ma contribution.

- Ta contribution ? Répéta Tom. Dois-je comprendre que tu exploiteras ces informations afin que je puisse en tirer le meilleur bénéfice ?

- Tu as tout compris. Confirma l'autre.

- Et que fais-tu de ta bonne conscience ? Je ne voudrais pas que par ma faute tu sois rongé par le remord. Fit son amant d'un air franchement taquin.

Harry lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas irréprochable. Je peux moi aussi me montrer impitoyable quand il le faut. Et puis, comme tu as fait certaines concessions pour moi, il est normal qu'en j'en fasse également pour toi.

- Fait comme tu le souhaites. Murmura l'homme. Mais ne te sens surtout pas contraint à quoi ce soit. Tu es libre de faire tes propre choix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si je le fait c'est parce que je le veux bien. Ma seule optique en ce moment c'est de te faire plaisir. Et pour ça, je serais près à remuer ciel et terre…

* * *

**Voilà, comme vous pouvez le constater ce chapitre n'à rien d'explosif. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé ainsi au début, mais comme d'habitude certains événements de l'histoire m'ont un peu échappé…**

**Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, étant donné qu'en ce moment je suis vraiment à la traîne je ne préfère pas faire de promesses hâtives. Mais aucune crainte, je compte bien finir cette histoire, même si je mets votre patience à rude épreuve ! Tient, un peu comme Harry…**

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous, et j'espère que vous me ferais partager votre avis !**

**Bye bye.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**Chloe** : Salut ! On sent légèrement la tension monter ! Voldemort est quelqu'un qui excelle dans l'art de la dissimulation, est-ce qu'il parviendra à cacher jusqu'au bout ses secrets les plus noirs ? En tout cas je te remercie pour ton commentaire, j'espère à bientôt ! Bisou !

**Jin** : Bonjour ! Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Comme tu as pu le voir dans le chapitre précédent, Tom ne se montre effectivement pas sous son meilleur jour. Mais payera-t-il le prix fort pour ses mensonges ? Je crains malheureusement que ce nouveau chapitre ne réponde pas à cette question, mais patience… Après tout, ne dis-t-on pas qui sème le vent récolte la tempête ? Je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même cette suite !


	36. Chapter 36

**Auteur : Delicate Doll**

**Source : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating : M**

**Résumé : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

Ah je suis ravie de vous retrouver ! Et tous ce que j'espère c'est que ma joie est partagé !

Petite remarque : Certain d'entre vous n'ont peut-être pas reçu de réponse à leur review, j'ai eu quelques problèmes informatique ces temps-ci, et je dois dire que la rédaction de ce nouveau chapitre fut un désastre (quand vous recommercez votre travail trois fois de suite il y à de quoi perdre son calme, non ?) En tout cas, j'ai bien lu chacune de vos reviews et c'est avec un immense sourire aux lèvres que je vous dis merci !

Je vous laisse à présent apprécier ou détester (c'est à vous de voir) ce chapitre 36 !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 36 :

Près de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Harry était revenu vivre à Plymouth, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de s'ennuyer.

En effet, du lundi au vendredi, ses journées étaient rythmées par un travail acharné et une pression affolante ! La journée, il suait sang et haut pour satisfaire les exigences de Rogue qui se devaient toujours d'être accomplies dans un délai extrêmement court. A présent, Harry comprenait mieux en quoi sa collaboration avec le jeune Malfoy aurait été bénéfique, et il regrettait presque d'avoir accepté si hâtivement les manigances de ce cher Drago.

Le week-end, par contre, il faisait l'impasse sur sa vie professionnelle pour s'atteler à des activités nettement plus plaisante, telle que la musique, le dessin ou la lecture.

Depuis peu, il avait aussi reprit des cours d'équitation. En dépit de ses nombreuses réticences, Tom était parvenu à le convaincre de remettre le pied à l'étrier. Selon lui, il était inacceptable de rester sur un échec, surtout si celui-ci nous faisait passer à côté de moments aussi formidables.

_« Dis-toi bien une chose, avait-il lancé au cours d'une de leur toute première balades. Une expérience, même désastreuse, est toujours bonne à prendre à condition évidemment que tu en tires la meilleure leçon possible. _

_« Tu sais, Tom, lui avait aussitôt répondu Harry en dévisageant l'air fier et moralisateur qui avait naquis sur son visage. Quand tu me fais la morale, je te trouve plutôt agaçant et entre nous se sont habituellement les vieux qui tiennent ce genre de discours » _

En voyant subitement l'expression outrée de son amant, le jeune homme avait éclaté d'un rire à la fois franc et incontrôlable. Les réactions de l'homme l'amusaient beaucoup parfois, Harry avait d'ailleurs mis la main sur quelques-unes de ces manies qu'il notait méticuleusement dans un coin de son cerveau.

Par exemple, il avait remarqué que Tom dormait toujours du côté droit. Qu'il était particulièrement soigneux, voir maniaque pour certaines chose, comme ses vêtements ou son piano. Que l'odeur du tabac le répugnait et tout particulièrement les cigares que Lucius Malfoy se permettait uniquement de fumer dans la salle de jeux.

Plus récemment, le garçon l'avait interrogé sur un détail qui, déjà auparavant, l'avait titillé.

Oui, bizarrement, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu une seule télévision, une chaîne hifi, et encore moins de console de jeux au sein de la demeure. Tous ces divertissements hormis l'ordinateur et le téléphone portable semblaient avoir disparu de la circulation.

Le Lord lui avait alors expliqué qu'il possédait quelques-uns de ces appareils, mais que pour une raison aussi simple que la pérennité du silence, il ne les utilisait qu'en de très rares occasions. Tom préférait mille fois feuilleter un journal, plutôt que de se planter devant un écran pour recevoir les dernières informations. De même, les jeux virtuels ne l'intéressaient pas. Les seules distractions qu'il appréciait au manoir étaient les parties d'échecs ou le billard. Enfin, en ce qui concernait la musique, celle qu'il produisait lui suffisait amplement.

Bien que jusqu'ici, Harry, avait toujours suivit un mode de vie très différent, il s'était relativement bien adapté à celui de son conjoint. Le seul inconvénient était les heures pharamineux que ce dernier accomplissait. Tom lui avait certifié que cette situation n'était que temporaire, qu'à cette époque de l'année il y avait toujours plus de travail, ce qui incluait moins de temps libre. Le garçon avait donc décidé de mettre à profit son absence pour débuter un projet qui lui tenait à cœur : faire un tableau tout particulier pour le maître de lieux.

Pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, il avait installé le matériel dans son ancienne chambre. Il n'en était encore qu'aux croquis, mais Harry espérait bien parvenir à un résultat digne de ses exigences. La peinture exigeait une grande rigueur comme tous les arts évidemment, seulement, il lui faudrait redoubler de vigilance lors de ses premiers essais sur une toile.

- Tu n'es pas concentré ! Gronda une voix abrupte derrière lui.

- Pardon. Fit le garçon en sortant tout à coup de sa rêverie, pour reprendre ses exercices au piano.

- Non, attend. L'interrompit son amant en se plaçant à ses côtés. Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui, on reprendra la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Harry opina de la tête, tandis qu'il referma soigneusement le couvercle du clavier avant de se tourner vers Tom.

- J'ai l'impression de ne plus faire tellement de progrès en ce moment. Déplora le jeune homme.

- C'est parce que tu connais par cœur la partition et que tu sais l'exécuter correctement. Lui expliqua le Lord. Ce qu'il faut à présent, c'est apporter les nuances qu'il lui convienne. Tu as tendances à exécuter trop vite certains passages, tu dois être plus appliqué et plus concentré pour donner un rythme attrayant à ton morceau. Les notes que tu interprètes ne doivent pas seulement être jolies à l'oreille, elles doivent aussi te faire ressentir quelque chose, tu dois être complètement immergé par l'émotion. Est-ce que tu éprouves cette sensation ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Murmura le garçon. Sauf lorsque c'est toi qui est au piano. Là je suis complètement chamboulé par la mélodie.

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas comparer nos façons de jouer. J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi et crois-moi pour l'acquérir il m'a fallu des années de pratique ! Alors un conseil, sois patient, travaille dur et tu verras que tu finiras par obtenir à ton tour gain de cause.

A cet instant on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez. Fit Voldemort d'un ton concis.

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger, my Lord. Emergea un timbre typiquement féminine. Un de vos collaborateurs, Mulciber, vous demande au téléphone. Il dit que c'est important.

- Il ment ! S'exclama immédiatement Tom. Ce qu'il veut ce sont des informations. Expliqua-t-il tout bas de façon à ce que seul Harry l'entende.

- Dit-lui que je suis indisponible pour le moment, mais qu'il peut me rappeler demain matin. Ordonna-t-il à sa secrétaire. Et si toutefois il insiste, dit lui de contacter Lucius.

- Très bien. Répondit cette dernière d'une éloquence imperturbable. Une jeune femme du nom de Rita Skeeter a également appelé, c'est une journaliste. Précisa Lizzy. Elle souhaiterait avoir un entretien avec vous.

- Met la en relation avec Severus, il saura quoi faire. Autre chose ?

- Non, monsieur. Comme j'ai eu votre accord pour quitter plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai déposé sur votre bureau mon rapport d'activité, ainsi que quelques papiers administratifs qui devront être complétés par vos soins.

- Bien, c'est parfait, dans ce cas tu peux prendre congé. Lui signala son patron.

- Merci, my Lord. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi. Monsieur Potter. Salua-t-elle, poliment, avant de refermer la porte à double battant.

Tout à coup, la salle fut plongée dans le silence.

Une ombre furtive passa sur le visage d'Harry qui fixa d'un air absent l'endroit où la jeune femme venait de disparaître.

D'une voix presque inaudible, il formula :

- Tu…tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est un peu étrange…

- Tu parles de Lizzy ? Supposa Tom, en faisant glisser un doigt sur le couvercle parfaitement lisse du clavier. C'est vrai qu'elle arbore une attitude différente de la plupart des gens si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

- Et cela ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Harry, interloqué. Tu es au courant qu'il y a tout un tas de peluches et de sucreries confondues sur son bureau ? Qu'elle se met parfois à sautiller dans les couloirs ? Et je ne parle pas de ses réactions très inhabituelles pour une fille de son âge. Thorfin a raconté qu'il l'a aperçu aux cuisines mangeant de la pâte à gâteau en chantant du Joni Jones.

- Et alors ? Sa voix est si horrible que ça ? Lança ironiquement son amant.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Répondit posément le plus jeune. Je reconnais que c'est une fille tous ce qu'il y a de plus gentil et d'agréable, et je ne voudrais surtout pas paraître médisant, mais elle n'a pas l'air très perspicace.

- Et bien c'est là que tu fais fait erreur. Souligna le Lord, en reportant son attention dur le plus jeune. N'oublie pas que l'habit ne fait pas le moine, Harry. Juger une personne uniquement sur son apparence n'est pas très subtil, ce qu'il faut avant tout, c'est la cerner. Miss Bradford est très compétente, elle a le sens de l'organisation et des responsabilités ! Qui plus est, c'est une employée en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Et finalement, je trouve que son attitude n'à rien de déplaisant contrairement à ce que tu peux croire. D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu es quelque peu extravagant à tes heures et je ne m'en plains pas. Sourit-il, en espérant faire réagir son amant.

Seulement, contre attente, le jeune homme demeura désespérément calme.

- Harry. Fit Tom en le secouant légèrement.

- Quoi ? Sursauta ce dernier.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le Lord, en constatant qu'il était à mille lieues d'ici et que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Le garçon se pinça subitement les lèvres tout en échangeant un long regard avec l'homme. S'il répondait par la négative, il était persuadé que son vis-à-vis décèlerait une quelconque irrégularité dans l'intonation de sa voix, ce qui l'amènerait forcément à penser qui ne lui disait pas la vérité.

Et comme Harry n'avait jamais été un très bon manipulateur, il préféra jouer la carte de la franchise.

- Et bien, commença-t-il, indécis. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête, le problème c'est que je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet…

- Tu sais pourtant que je suis prêt à tout entendre, alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Décréta le plus des deux en repoussant une mèche de ces cheveux sombres.

- Voilà, tu vas peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais j'aimerai effectuer une recherche. En fait, ce serait plutôt une enquête, un peu comme lorsque que tu avais réunis des informations sur moi au sujet de mes proches. Tu comprends, je voudrais procéder de la même manière, seulement je ne sais pas de quelle façon y parvenir. Donc, je me suis dit que le mieux c'est que je te le demande directement.

Voldemort sembla analyser cette proposition avec la plus grande considération.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir qui serait la cible de cette investigation ?

Là encore, Harry eut un moment d'hésitation, avant de donner sa réponse :

- Ce serait pour mes parents. Reconnu-il, en plissant légèrement le regard.

Il eut un bref silence.

- Tes parents ? Répéta lentement Tom, qui ne chercher nullement à dissimuler son étonnement.

- C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ? Fit l'autre en esquissant un sourire sans joie. Ils sont morts il y a si longtemps. J'étais très jeune à l'époque, si jeune que je n'ai pas gardé un seul souvenir d'eux.

- Il est tout fait normal que tu t'intéresses à tes géniteurs, Harry. Il n'y a rien de stupide à cela. Souffla son amant, de la façon la plus tendre possible. Que voudrais-tu savoir exactement ?

- Tous ce qui peut les concerner. Ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, ou ils habitaient, s'ils avaient des amis, ce genre de choses. Je voudrais simplement mieux les connaitre.

- Très bien. Acquiesça Tom. On va ouvrir un dossier. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra, mais je te promets t'obtenir ces renseignements.

Le garçon lui offrit un sourire affectueux.

- Merci. Murmura-t-il, d'un regard empli de gratitude. Tu sais, plusieurs fois j'ai posé des questions à ma famille. Seulement, ils ont toujours refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit, à croire qu'ils auraient eu la langue écorchée en le faisant !

Cette fois-ci, le Lord fronça les sourcils. Il avait dû rater un épisode, indubitablement.

- Jusqu'ici j'avais toujours cru comprendre que tu t'entendais à merveille avec les Lupin.

Harry fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

- C'est vrai que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. Se souvint-il, en arborant tout à coup une expression indescriptible. En vérité, d'un point de vue juridique, les Lupin et moi n'avons aucun lien de parenté, ni de sang d'ailleurs. Après l'accident de mes parents, j'ai été confié à ma famille la plus proche, le choix n'a pas été très difficile puisque que c'était la seule qu'il me restait. Il s'agissait de la sœur de ma mère, elle était marié depuis plusieurs années avec homme qui s'appelait Vernon Dursley. Tous deux avaient un fils d'un peu près mon âge.

Il marqua une courte pause.

- Continue. L'incita Tom, visiblement intéressé.

- La plupart des gens les voyaient comme des voisins sympathiques et serviables, pour d'autres, c'étaient devenu de véritables amis. Seulement, ce que les autres ne savent pas, c'est que la réalité est parfois très éloignée de la vérité. Moi, je les connaissais et ils n'avaient rien de personnes aimantes. En tout cas, moi, ils me détestaient. J'étais une véritable abomination pour eux, et ça ils me le faisaient clairement comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Un léger malaise s'empara du garçon.

- Ces choses que je te dis, tu…tu ne les diras à personne, n'est-ce pas, Tom ?

- Ce qui est entre toi et moi, restera entre toi et moi. Promit l'homme.

Sur ces mots, Harry hocha la tête de façon imperceptible.

- Je crois que si on devait identifier mon cas, ce ne serait pas bien compliqué. Pendant des années, j'ai dormi dans un placard sous un escalier, c'était ma chambre jusqu'à mes douze ans. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaire personnelle, mes vêtements, mes chaussures, mes jouets étaient ceux que mon cousin ne voulait plus. Tous les jours, lorsque je me levais, je devais préparer à chacun leur déjeuné, ensuite je m'attelais aux différentes corvées ménagères, tu vois comme cendrillon ! Déclara-t-il, dans un humour profondément amer. En général, si je ne faisais pas bien mon travail, le soir même j'allais me coucher sans manger. Et lorsque je tentais de me soustraire à leur autorité, là c'était les coups qui pleuvaient.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de t'enfuir ou d'alerter quelqu'un ? Questionna le Lord, quelque peu dépassé par les propos du plus jeune.

- M'enfuir, pour aller où ? Lui dit Harry. Je ne connaissais personne qui aurait pu m'aider. Je ne sortais pratiquement jamais, je n'en avais pas le droit. Et lorsqu'ils avaient des invités, il fallait que je reste sagement au premier, sans faire de bruit, sans me montrer, comme si je n'existais pas. Tu sais ce que mon oncle me répétait sans cesse ? Qu'il fallait que je sois reconnaissant d'avoir un foyer, qu'ils auraient pu m'abandonner au lieu de me garder.

Le jeune homme eut une réaction méprisable.

- Il a profité du fait que je n'étais qu'un enfant pour m'imposer sa propre vision des choses. Heureusement, en grandissant je suis parvenu à me détacher de son influence. Les derniers mois passé là-bas étaient très houleux. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette maison, ni ses habitants. Alors dès que j'ai eu dix-huit ans, j'ai cherché du travail pour devenir entièrement indépendant. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Remus. Il cherchait quelqu'un comme vendeur à la boutique.

- Mais tu n'es pas resté qu'un employé à ses yeux, vous êtes devenu très proche. Comment cela se fait-il ? Voulu savoir Voldemort.

Le garçon s'humidifia les lèvres.

- Je n'avais pas les moyens de prendre un logement en centre-ville et je n'avais pas non plus de voiture pour me rendre jusqu'à la boutique. Je pouvais utiliser les transports en commun, le seul ennui, c'est qu'ils n'y en avaient pas tous les jours à dispositions, je vivais dans un petit village et à mon âge il valait mieux avoir le permit. Précisa le jeune homme. J'avais honte de dire que je ne disposais même d'un vélo pour venir travailler, alors gentiment j'ai décliné l'offre de Remus. Je crois qu'il a deviné mon embarra parce que, aussitôt, il m'a dit que si c'était une question de logement, il avait une chambre à louer, et que sa maison se trouvait être à dix minutes de la boutique. Il a également ajouté que pour le loyer, il prendrait seulement ce que je serais en mesure de lui donner, que je ne devais surtout pas m'inquiéter.

- C'était une délicate attention de sa part. Commenta Tom, en saisissant mieux les liens qui unissait l'homme et son compagnon. J'imagine sans peine qu'en vivant sous le même toit, vous avez appris à vous connaitre et qu'entre vous des affinités se sont créées.

- C'est un peu près ça, oui. Confirma le garçon. J'étais affreusement gêné les premiers jours ou j'ai habité à Newport. Mais Nymphadora a rapidement fait disparaître ce sentiment. Elle ne me connaissait pas et pourtant, elle s'est occupée de moi comme personne auparavant. C'est quelqu'un d'incroyablement tendre. Un jour, alors que je l'avais accompagné pour aller chercher Luna à l'école, elle m'a dit :

_« __Je prendrais aussi bien soin de toi, que n'importe laquelle de mes filles. Nous faisons partie de la même famille à présent, et qu'importe si les liens du sang ne nous unis pas. On sait bien qu'en réalité, ils ne font pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais te considérer comme mon neveu, à condition évidement que tu le veuille bien, Harry » _

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme, tandis que les paroles de Tonks résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

- Sa gentillesse est désarmante. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été bouleversé quand j'ai appris pour son accident. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas une telle chose. Dit-il, accablé. Tous ce que j'espère c'est que l'individu qui lui a fait subir ça, en subisse un jour les conséquences. Mais bon, j'en doute. Soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air las. La vie est tellement mal faite que les crapules s'en tirent toujours.

Tom demeura silencieux.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais les propos de son jeune amant ne l'avaient pas laissé complètement indiffèrent. D'ailleurs, une sensation à la fois poignante et désagréable s'était emparée de lui avant de s'estomper brutalement. La douleur avait était très brève, si bien que l'homme aurait cru l'avoir rêvé. Cependant, il était un peu près certain que cette réaction était liée à Harry.

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas ce qu'on appelait communément de la culpabilité.

- Je t'ennuis avec mes histoires hein, avoue-le ? Demanda Harry en se penchant légèrement vers le Lord.

- Tu te trompes. Souffla celui-ci, en croisant le sublime regard du plus jeune. J'apprécie énormément que tu te confies à moi. Je ne m'étais jamais douté que tu avais traversé une enfance aussi pénible. Cette expérience aurait brisé n'importe qui, malgré tout, toi tu ne t'es pas laissé abattre.

- Merci, Tom. Prononça le garçon en nouant sa main à celle de son conjoint.

Voldemort lui adressa un petit sourire tandis qu'il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- A l'avenir, je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, Harry. Quiconque osera, le regrettera amèrement. Murmura-t-il, d'un regard sombre.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

La pièce baignait dans une profonde obscurité mêlée à un silence absolu.

Pourtant, Nymphadora ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle avait quittée l'hôpital deux semaines plus tôt, après avoir effectué une batterie d'examens lui certifiant qu'elle pouvait, en toute quiétude, regagner son foyer. Durant sa dernière semaine passée à la clinique, elle avait récupérer l'usage de son membre gauche et un excellent débit de parole.

De son côté, Remus avait procédé à différents aménagements dans la demeure afin de faciliter le quotidien de sa femme.

De cette façon, il avait fait installer une rampe pour qu'elle puisse franchir en toute simplicité le seuil de la porte. Il s'était ensuite attaqué à la salle de bain pour y mettre ici et là, des barres d'appuis, ainsi qu'un receveur sans ressaut pour accéder à la douche.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il avait débarrassé une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée pour y aménager leur chambre à coucher. Cette dernière était certes bien plus petite que l'ancienne, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour dormir à ses côtés alors soit ! Se disait-il.

Hermione avait également mise la main à la patte. Désormais les verres ainsi que les assiettes étaient situés dans une armoire ou sa mère n'aurait aucunes difficultés à les atteindre. Elle avait aussi descendue toutes ses affaires pour les ranger proprement dans des tiroirs et emplacement adaptés. Remus devait encore procéder à quelques changements au niveau de la cuisine, notamment pour que son épouse puisse utiliser à sa guise, le plan de travail et le lavabo.

La jeune femme ne voulait surtout pas rester inactive ! Rester assise toute la journée était déjà assez pénible, mais si c'était pour ne rien faire, elle ne supporterait pas cette vie très longtemps !

Une fois par semaine, et plus précisément tous les vendredi matin, elle devait se rendre à la clinique pour faire des exercices de rééducation. D'après les médecins, il était fort possible qu'elle puisse récupérer une partie de sa mobilité, ce qui lui permettrait d'utiliser non plus un fauteuil, mais des béquilles.

Cette perspective réjouissait beaucoup Nymphadora. Oh, bien sûr, on lui avait maintes fois répété que ce ne serait pas une tâche aisée, mais les défis ne la rebutaient pas, et elle comptait bien relever celui-ci !

- Tu ne dors pas ? Lui parvînt une voix semblant provenir de nulle part.

Elle sentit une main effleurer très délicatement son front, puis aller se loger au creux de sa longue chevelure.

- J'étais en train de réfléchir…Murmura-t-elle, comme si elle était en proie à un choix difficile.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? S'empressa de demanda son époux.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, commença Nymphadora en cherchant les mots adéquats. J'ai parfois des sensations très troublantes, j'ai l'impression d'être pour moi-même une étrangère. C'est dur à expliquer.

- Tu es resté endormi pendant onze mois, c'est normal d'avoir ce genre de sentiment. Souffla Remus. Au fur et à mesure, tu vas reprendre tes repères, on va tout faire pour que tu te sentes à l'aise.

Tonks ne répondit pas tout de suite, à la place elle hocha légèrement de la tête.

- Le plus terrible pour moi, c'est que dans mon esprit c'est comme si je ne vous avez jamais quittés. Je n'ai pas la notion que onze mois se sont écoulés, mais je commence m'y faire, surtout depuis que je suis revenue ici. Il a disons…quelques petites choses qui ont changé. Spécifia-t-elle, posément. J'ai remarqué par exemple que les filles étaient devenues très autonomes, qu'Hermione avait un petit ami, que tu avais perdu quelques kilos, souligna-t-elle d'une façon qui amusa Remus. Et puis, il y a l'absence de Harry. Termina-t-elle, sur une note plus nostalgique.

- Tu sais, je dois avouer que je n'étais pas spécialement ravie lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il souhaiterait travailler à Plymouth. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était à cause de la boutique, mais en réalité je n'avais aucune rancœur à ce sujet, au contraire, savoir qu'il pouvait accéder à un poste aussi prestigieux m'a rendu bien heureux. Non, en fait, ceux à quoi je ne m'étais pas préparé, c'est son départ. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'affecterait autant.

Bien qu'il ne put la distinguer dans l'obscurité, la jeune femme arbora une expression complaisante.

- J'ai même cru un moment, qu'entre nous ce ne serait plus pareil. Confia-t-il, pour la première fois. Qu'il nous oublierait peut-être, ou qu'il ne souhaiterait plus nous voir…j'ai honte d'avoir pu raisonner ainsi. Quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à me venir en aide. Sans lui, je crois qu'aujourd'hui on serait au bord de la ruine.

- J'ai toujours su que c'était un bon garçon. Sourit tendrement Nymphadora. Mais dis-moi, cet homme avec qui il vit et qui se trouve être aussi son patron si j'ai bien compris, comment tu le trouve ? Interrogea-t-elle, subitement.

- Là, je ne peux pas te répondre. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Harry a l'air de tenir à lui en tout cas, il dit que c'est sérieux, j'espère pour lui que ces sentiments sont réciproques.

- Tu parais sceptique. Constata son épouse, qui pouvait percevoir le doute dans le creux de ses mots. Quelque chose te fait penser que cela ne pourrait pas être le cas ?

Remus hésita.

- Non, c'est jusque que…tu comprends, Arthur travail aussi pour cette personne, il l'a côtoyé de nombreuse fois. Au cours de nos discutions, ils nous aient déjà arrivé d'en parler brièvement, et ce qu'il m'en a dit me laisse assez perplexe.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ?

- Apparemment, il semble que ce soit quelqu'un de difficile à vivre. Arthur prétend que ces principaux traits de caractère sont la sévérité et la présomption. Je trouve cette personnalité plutôt éloigné de celle d'Harry.

- C'est vrai, mais peut-être que lui il l'apprécie ainsi. Le fait que tu veuilles le protéger est tout à fait admirable, seulement ni toi, ni moi sommes en mesure de juger qui est bien pour Harry et qui ne l'ait pas. Seul lui peut le savoir.

- Je trouve cette situation très frustrante. Prononça Remus. Au moins je n'ai pas ce genre d'inquiétude en ce qui concerne Hermione.

- Oui, et je crois qu'en ce qui concerne Luna tu as encore de la marge.

- C'est vrai, mais par pur précaution dès demain j'irais mettre des barreaux à sa fenêtre.

Tonks eut un petit rire.

- Je suis enchanté de constater que moralement tu es toujours le même. Surtout, Remus quoiqu'il arrive ne change jamais.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Le jour suivant, Harry était passé au bureau de Severus pour se voir confier deux nouvelles affaires. Tom était actuellement en déplacement, aussi le garçon savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de le voir avant ce soir.

En sortant de la pièce, il passa devant un des nombreux vitrages qui illuminaient le couloir. Ces temps-ci, les beaux jours ne cessaient de prédominer sur un ciel parfois maussade et teinté de gris. Les jardins du manoir reprenaient peu à peu des couleurs vivifiantes, tandis que le parfum des premières fleurs venait envahir toute la demeure. Même les oiseaux faisaient à nouveau parler d'eux. Très tôt dans la matinée, le jeune homme les avait entendus chanter et siffler comme pour annoncer que le printemps venait définitivement de s'installer.

Faisant abstraction du magnifique soleil qui semblait soudain le narguer, Harry s'activa sachant qu'il avait encore du pain sur la planche.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son bureau, un son familier fit écho dans le corridor.

L'oreille aux aguets, Harry entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers lui.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçu.

- Tient, tient, comment vas-tu, Nelly ? Demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien, je vous remercie. Fit la jeune fille en reprenant son souffle.

Harry remarqua tout à coup qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Il fut stupéfait de constater qu'il s'agissait de son animal de compagnie qui se faisait docilement bercer par la jeune enfant.

- C'est incroyable, moi quand j'essaye de le prendre, il essaye toujours de se sauver. Il doit apprécier ta présence. Souligna-t-il, en posant clairement ses yeux sur la petite boule de poils.

- Personnellement, je le trouve beaucoup moins craintif qu'au début. En tout cas, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que chaque fois que je suis au manoir, je m'en accapare ?

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres du plus vieux.

- Tu sais, il a l'air de tenir plus à toi qu'à moi, ce qui est normal après tout puisque tu t'en occupe si bien. Alors, on dira qu'il nous appartient à tous les deux. Quand tu ne seras pas là, c'est moi qui le soignerai, par contre, dès que tu seras de retour au manoir, il sera tout à toi. Tu es d'accord ?

- Hum, si je comprends bien, c'est comme une sorte de garde partagé ? Déclara la jeune fille, en caressant distraitement la tête du félin.

- Tu peux en effet le voir de cette façon. Répondit Harry, en toute tranquillité.

Un instant, Nelly plissa le regard, l'air songeuse.

Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête vers l'adulte, elle lui offrit une expression particulièrement enthousiasme, qui combla le principal concerné. Le merci qu'elle lui délivra sur un ton tout à fait mélodieux, fit latéralement tambouriner son cœur.

- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Souffla-t-elle, avec une profonde sincérité dans les yeux. Les autres ne sont pas comme ça avec moi, à part mon père, bien sûr.

- Et bien, ils ont tort, crois-moi.

Un timide sourire apparu sur son visage, laissant apparaître une légère fossette du côté de sa joue droite.

Cela la rendait encore plus mignonne. Pensa-t-il.

- Bon, je suppose que vous avez du travail…Laissa-t-elle glisser, d'une voix ou percer une légère déception.

- Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que oui. Mais toi tu devrais profiter du soleil et aller te balader dans les jardins. Conseilla doucement le jeune homme.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Vous avez raison. Dit-elle, simplement. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vue Greyback qui s'occupait des chevaux, je pourrais aller l'aider.

- C'est une bonne idée. Approuva Harry. Et si tu veux, lorsque j'aurais un peu temps, nous pourrions aller faire une balade autour du domaine. J'ai entendu dire que tu maniais très bien les rennes.

- Non, je ne suis aussi doué. Rougit, Nelly. En revanche, je serais ravie de faire cette promenade avec vous.

- Bien, fais attention à toi surtout.

- Promis ! Sourit la jeune fille.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna à petit pas.

Le regard rivé sur sa frêle silhouette, Harry pouvait aisément se mettre à la place de la jeune enfant. Après tout, n'avait-il pas lui aussi connu la difficulté et le désappointement de passer ses journées reclus dans la solitude ?

Cependant, contrairement à sa propre expérience, Nelly avait la chance d'avoir un père qui se souciait de son bien-être et qui faisait de son mieux pour concilier sa vie professionnelle avec son devoir parental. Harry était persuadé que la jeune fille comprenait parfaitement cette situation, c'est pourquoi au lieu de se plaindre, elle relativisait les faits.

Severus avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une enfant aussi conciliante. D'un autre côté, Harry voyait dans les yeux de la jeune fille toute l'admiration et la bienveillance qu'elle portait envers son père. Par moment, il avait l'impression d'entendre Luna lorsqu'elle parlait de Remus.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire, tandis qu'il tourna la poignée pour entrer sur son lieu de travail.

Dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil, une voix particulièrement agaçante siffla à ses oreilles. A cet instant, toute expression béate s'estompa de son visage.

- Tu en as mis un temps ! Rugit Drago, depuis le fond de la pièce.

Ignorant sa remarque, Harry alla se planter devant lui, un dossier situé dans chacune de ses mains.

- Gauche ou droite ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton abrupt.

La jeune Malfoy l'observa sans ciller et déclara :

- Droite.

D'un geste méprisable, Harry balança le dossier sur son bureau pour aller sans plus tarder rejoindre le sien. Une fois installé, il commença à consulter les différents documents ainsi que les directives laissées par Rogue. Chose étonnante, il semblerait que la journaliste dont Lizzy avait fait mention la veille, vienne très prochainement faire une interview au manoir, et qu'en principe lui et Drago seraient chargés de répondre à ses multiples questions.

A cela, Harry fronça subrepticement les sourcils.

Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Tom qui s'acquittait de cette tâche ? Après tout, c'était lui le fondateur, lui le mieux placé pour faire part de ces idées et promouvoir l'image de sa société.

Mais sans doute n'était-il pas intéressé ? Ou bien, savait-il qu'il n'aurait guère de temps à accorder à cet entretien ? Le garçon était bien conscient que son amant n'avait pas une minute à gaspiller, il n'aurait jamais cru auparavant qu'être son propre patron soit si prenant, même s'il voyait quelques-uns des avantages qui en découlaient.

Plissant à nouveau les yeux sur cette affaire, il remarqua en bas du document une note d'avertissement.

Le garçon était dorénavant suffisamment à l'aise avec le système pour comprendre qu'il était indispensable de faire certaine recherches avant de rencontrer cette journaliste, qui paraissait indubitablement suspicieuse aux yeux de Rogue.

Immédiatement, Harry rentra le nom de cette femme dans la base de données, en vue d'établir un portrait qui lui permettrait de mieux la cerner.

Et ce qu'il y apprit, lui suffit amplement.

Apparemment, Rita Skeeter, était très connue dans le métier. Elle avait rédigé beaucoup d'articles au cours de sa carrière, et publié un nombre important de biographies. Cependant, son succès était largement entaché par une série de critique, toutes plus corsées les unes que les autres !

Finalement, La description qu'on le faisait de cette femme était peu élogieuse :

_« Opportuniste, prête à tout pour obtenir l'exclusivité ! » _

_« N'hésite pas à déformer les faits à son avantage » _

_« Délicieuse du regard, méprisable dans la tournure de ces mots » _

Harry ne doutait pas un instant des attentions qui se cachait derrière la demande de cette femme. Il était clair qu'elle ne vanterait nullement les mérites de la compagnie, mais qu'elle chercherait davantage à la discréditer, ce qui risquait fort de déplaire à Voldemort.

- Dis-moi, s'éleva tout à coup la voix de Malfoy. Est-ce que Severus a mentionné un délai pour les dossiers ?

- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Fit Harry, laconiquement. Il a dit que l'affaire sur Scrimgeour, donc celle que tu tiens entre tes mains, précisa-t-il, devait être notre priorité absolu et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit sur le bureau du Lord demain matin à la première heure.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Drago en jetant un regard effaré au dossier. C'est impossible ! Je vais en avoir pour la nuit !

- Et bien, étant donné que normalement on est censé le faire à deux, cela devait lui paraître dans le domaine du faisable.

Le blondinet déglutit.

- Bon, dans ce cas, laisse tombé ce que tu es en train de faire et viens plutôt m'aider. Dit-il.

- Hors de question. Répondit Harry, sur un ton catégorique. La semaine dernière, Voldemort a organisé un séminaire et devine qui a dû le préparer tout seul pendant que tu t'es outrageusement vanté d'aller faire du shopping ? Sourit-il, à charge de revanche.

- Je te rappel que si je ne rends pas ce dossier demain matin, on partagera tous deux le courroux de Severus et celui de Voldemort en prime, c'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'on passe pour des incompétents ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je prends le risque. Et puis comme tu me l'as si bien souligné hier, je suis là uniquement parce qu'il se trouve que je partage le même lit que le Lord. Décréta-t-il d'un ton profondément amer.

Drago ferma les yeux une demi-seconde en soupirant. Il sentait que ces paroles-là, il allait les payer au centuple !

- Lorsque j'ai dit ça je venais d'avoir un différend avec quelqu'un, j'étais en colère et mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- Tes problèmes je m'en fiche complètement. Débrouille-toi ! Fit Harry, brutalement.

Ce ton surpris quelque peu le jeune homme, qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours eu à faire à un Potter calme et contenu.

Seulement, la veille il avait dépassé les bornes et il en était pleinement conscient. Il avait fait face à son père un peu plus tôt avant de venir au bureau et toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentie pendant leur échange, il l'avait déversé sur Harry. Autant dire que ce petit écart tombait affreusement mal.

Si jamais il ne rendait pas à temps cette affaire ou si il la bâclait, cela remonterait jusqu'aux oreilles de son père qui ne se ferait pas prier pour le lui reprocher. Et cette optique n'était pas du tout envisageable !

- Ecoute-moi bien, si tu me donnes un coup de main, en échange je te révélerais quelque chose de très important. Je comptais le garder pour moi, mais tu mérites aussi de le savoir.

- Tes manigances, tu peux te les garder ! Contra le brun. Rien de ce que tu serais susceptible de me dire ne pourrait m'intéresser.

- Vraiment ? Même si cela concernait un membre de ta famille ? Jeta Malfoy sans regret.

A ce moment, le visage d'Harry se figea.

Il échangea durant une minute ou deux un long regard avec son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dit-il, précipitamment.

- J'en déduis que tu acceptes mon petit marché ? Mais attention, ce que je vais t'apprendre tu ne devras jamais dire que cela te viens de moi. On est d'accord ?

_-_ Si tu essayes de me mener en bateau...

_-_ C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, coupa le jeune homme. Et crois-moi cela ne vas pas beaucoup te plaire…

* * *

Ainsi, ce termine ce chapitre.

Comme vous le savez un bon auteur est ouvert à tout commentaire et c'est avec impatience que j'attends les vôtre !

Merci à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

Je ne sais pas si certain vont entrer en période d'examin comme les Bts... mais je leurs souhaites bonne chance et beaucoup de courage !

Gros bisous à vous tous et à bientôt !


	37. Chapter 37

**Auteur : Delicate Doll**

**Source : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating : M**

**Résumé : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

* * *

**Bonjour,**

**Je suis navré d'avoir tant tardé dans la publication de ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis consciente d'avoir mis votre patience à rude épreuve, veuillez me pardonner pour ce contre temps, j'espère à l'avenir ne plus vous faire ressentir ce genre de désagréments... **

**Par ailleurs, certain ont dû remarquer que je n'ai pas répondu alors qu'ils m'ont gentiment posté des messages. J'ai un petit problème avec mon compte (Et j'ai constaté que je n'étais pas la seule !) En fait, je ne peux pu répondre aux reviews comme je le faisais auparavant avec un lien spécifique, donc si je vois qu'il n'y a pas d'amélioration, je répondrais par message privé, alors ne soyez étonnés si sa arrive, ce ne sera que moi ! **

**Autre petite chose, ce chapitre n'a pas encore était corrigé, je l'ai envoyé a ma bêta il y a peu, mais vous vous doutez bien qu'elle ne le corrigera pas en un claquement de doigts. Par conséquent, si certain préfère attendre avant de lire, je comprendrais tout à fait. **

**Pour les autres, je vous souhaites quand même une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 37 :**

Ce fut une longue et pénible journée pour Severus.

Tout d'abord, il avait été assailli durant toute la matinée de coups de fils, dont un lui annonçant un important retard sur les exportations à destination du Portugal.

Vers 9H15, Narcissia elle-même était venu le trouver, expliquant que son marri était actuellement couché et qu'il semblait couvrir une vilaine grippe. Plus tard, ses soupçons furent confirmés par le diagnostique d'un médecin qu'il lui certifia que son époux resterait cloué au lit au moins trois jours consécutif ! De ce fait, Severus avait rapidement pris les devant afin de minimiser les dégâts. Il avait demandé à Lizzy d'annuler ou de reporter tous les rendez-vous que son collègue avait organisés ces prochains jours. Et pour ceux dont-il fallait à tout prix recevoir, de leur trouver simplement un moment adéquat dans son emploi du temps.

L'après-midi, il était convenu qu'il se rende jusqu'à la société de Mulciber, afin de conclure ensemble une affaire sur laquelle Lord Voldemort s'était beaucoup investi. Fort heureusement, Severus s'était montré suffisamment rusé et persuasif pour faire signer le client au bout d'une heure de négociation. En revanche, le trajet du retour se déroula beaucoup moins bien, puisque à peine eut-il quitté la ville, qu'un pneu du véhicule, éclata sans raison apparente.

Un autre contre temps, qui mit sa patience à rude épreuve !

Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré au manoir, et plus précisément dans son bureau que l'homme eut un peu de répit. Assis dans son fauteuil noir, il se massa les tempes, espérant faire partir cette migraine qui avait naquis lors de sa dernière mésaventure.

Malheureusement, il était loin de se douter qu'il n'avait pas encore affronté le pire…

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

Severus écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, et lança d'une voix acerbe :

- Potter, qui vous à permit de…

- Est-il vrai que le Lord et vous connaissaient l'identité de la personne qui à renversé ma tante ? Coupa le garçon, sur un ton furieux.

Le visage de l'homme se figea.

- Qu...qui vous à dit une chose pareille ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdit.

- Oui ou non ? Répondez ! S'exclama Harry, en transperçant son regard.

- Non. Fini par lui dire Rogue.

Toutefois, cette réplique ne sembla aucunement satisfaire le jeune homme, qui secoua imperceptible la tête, en signe de refus.

- Vous mentez !

- Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que nous pourrions savoir quoi ce soit à propos de l'accident de votre tante ?

- Ne faites pas semblant de l'ignorer, cracha-t-il. Vous savez des choses et vous allez me les dires immédiatement ! Ou faut-il que j'avance certains arguments pour délier votre langue ?

- Et bien qu'attentez-vous ? Fit Rogue qui ne voyait pas du tout ce que pourrait dire l'autre pour le convaincre.

Cette fois-ci, Harry arbora une expression typiquement méprisable, c'était la première fois que Severus le voyait dans un tel état.

- Pour votre information, sachez que c'est votre filleul qui m'à mis dans la confidence ce qui est, vous l'avouez, très imprudent de sa part. Il m'à dit que vous en aviez discuté avec Voldemort, ici même, et qu'il vous avez écouté en cachette, comme quoi dans ce manoir les mûrs ont des oreilles !

Intérieurement, Severus soupira.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet imbécile aille vendre la mèche ? Pensa-t-il, précipitamment. A croire que ce gosse aimait les ennuis ma parole !

- Je ne porte pas uniquement le blâme sur vous. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas le seul responsable. Seulement, si vous refusez de me dire tous ce vous savez, je serais contrains de dire au Lord que votre filleul l'a trahi. Et vous connaissez suffisamment son tempérament pour savoir quel sort il lui réservera ? Dit-il, plus méconnaissable que jamais.

A cet instant, un cruel dilemme s'installa dans l'esprit de Rogue.

Il ne pouvait imaginer la réaction de Voldemort en apprenant que Drago avait volontairement divulgué un de ces secrets. Seulement, s'il décidé de le couvrir, c'est lui qui serait en mauvaise posture.

Parce que vis-à-vis de son patron, il n'y avait que deux personnes susceptibles de renseigner Harry : Lui et Lucius. Et nul doute que les soupçons de l'homme se porteraient en premier lieu sur sa personne.

- Vous avez pensé à Narcissia, Harry ? Dit-il, subitement. S'il arrive quelque chose à son fils, elle sera profondément bouleversée et tous ça par votre faute.

- Ma faute ? Répéta lentement le garçon. Là, vous inversé les rôles. J'ai beaucoup de respect et d'affection pour Narcissia, néanmoins c'est vous qu'elle a désigné pour être le parrain de son enfant. Par conséquent, c'est à vous que revient la tâche de le protéger.

- Si je fais ça, alors c'est sur moi que le Lord se vengera. Je risque de perdre à la fois mon travail et ma fille, c'est ce que vous souhaitez ?

- Allons, il ne va pas vous renvoyer, vous êtes l'un de ces meilleurs éléments ! Décréta l'adolescent, d'un ton léger. Par ailleurs, si vous achetez un logement, et je sais que vous en avez largement les moyens, vous pourriez y habiter avec votre fille, ce serez quand même mieux que de la laisser vivre ici.

Severus esquissa un demi-sourire, l'air désabusé.

- Croyez-vous que se soit aussi simple ? Dit-il, d'une voix caustique. Que je ne l'ai pas déjà envisagé ? J'ai l'impression que vous ne saisissez pas encore comment les choses fonctionnent ici. Une fois que vous avez intégré le cercle, c'est fini vous n'en sortez plus, à moins qu'il ne l'ait décidé. Et ne pensez surtout pas qu'en raison de la position que j'occupe, le Lord se montrera compatissant. A ses yeux personne n'est indispensable.

- Alors se sera toujours comme ça ? Vous comptez lui obéir toute votre vie, sans jamais essayé d'imposer vos propres conditions ? Pesta le garçon, qui se sentait plus impliqué qu'il ne le voulait dans cette situation. En réalité, vous êtes trop lâche pour vous dresser contre lui, c'est pour cette raison qu'il en profite !

- Ne me traitait pas de lâche, Potter ! S'exclama durement, Rogue. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi, alors ne venez surtout pas me faire la morale.

- Pardon ? Et en quoi ne suis-je pas mieux que vous ? Questionna Harry sur un air de défi. J'ai du faire des choses dont vous n'avez pas idée pour protéger ma famille ! J'ai eu le courage, moi, de quitter ce manoir...

- Oui, mais au bout du compte vous êtes revenu. Trancha l'homme. Que vous en ayez conscience ou non, vous faites également partis du cercle. Vous subissez l'influence de Voldemort, seulement vos sentiments à son égard vous aveugles voilà tout.

- Non, c'est complètement faux.

- En êtes-vous certain ? La base de données installée sur votre ordinateur, avant vous auriez refusé de l'utiliser, ou du moins, vous auriez remis en cause la plupart de ces fonctions, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Il en va de même lors de nos réunions, à aucun moment, je ne vous ai vu contesté la moindre décision. En fait, vous avez délibérément renoncé à vos principes pour vous laisser docilement guider vers des idées qui ne vous ressemblent pas. De votre part, je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt surpris, voir déçu. Vous n'affichez plus ce caractère fougueux et impertinent que vous aviez en arrivant, à présent, vous vous contentez de suivre les directives en abandonnant derrière vous toutes vos belles convictions pourvu qu'on vous en félicite. Alors dites-moi, j'aimerais savoir, de nous deux qui est le plus lâche ?

Harry ne répondit pas, considérant, malgré lui, les propos plus que troublant de son interlocuteur.

Il avait tout à coup eut l'impression de recevoir une violente gifle, faisant vaciller un court instant son esprit. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais les mots refusèrent de franchir ses lèvres, comme s'il avait soudain perdu l'usage de la voix.

Jusque là, il n'avait jamais pris conscience d'un tel dérèglement dans son comportement. Et pourtant, il devait admettre que l'homme avait raison, cette personnalité ne collait pas avec sa véritable nature. Il s'était bêtement raccordé aux idéaux de Tom sans penser un instant aux conséquences. Il avait voulu créer entre eux une plus grande complicité, le problème c'est que cette dernière c'était faite au détriment de certaines valeurs auxquelles il était attachées.

Eprouvant un profond mal aise l'envahir, Harry regretta aussitôt la façon dont-il venait de s'adresser à l'homme. Ce n'était pas contre lui que sa colère était dirigée, mais contre ce menteur et hypocrite de Tom qui allait bientôt regretter sa félonie.

Dire qu'il lui avait accordé son entière confiance, qu'il s'était ouvert à lui sans réserve et qu'il était même prés à faire abstraction de sa morale. L'adolescent se sentait bien stupide en y songeant.

Severus le regarda sans animosité durant plusieurs minutes.

L'atmosphère sembla soudain moins tendue.

- Potter, écoutez…

- Non, ne dites rien. L'interrompit celui-ci, d'une éloquence monotone. Je n'aurais pas dû agir avec autant d'impulsivité, mes paroles envers vous étaient déplacées et je m'en excuse. Dit-il, avec une lueur de sincérité dans le regard. Toutefois ne vous détrompez pas, je ne compte pas me raviser au sujet de ma tante. De toute évidence vous êtes au courant de certain détails que moi j'ignore. La seule faveur que je vous demande de me faire c'est de me confier ce que vous savez.

- Croyez-moi, cela ne me fais pas plaisir d'avoir à vous cacher de telles choses et j'aimerai réellement vous aider. Déclara vigoureusement son vis-à-vis. Seulement, le problème est toujours là. Si j'accepte de vous divulguer les informations que je possède, Voldemort me le fera payer très cher. Il est d'une cruauté implacable lorsqu'il est en colère.

- Je vous en pris…Supplia le jeune homme avec insistance. Je…je ne lui mentionnerai pas votre nom. Je ferais comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas qui portera le chapeau ? Questionna Rogue en s'avançant vers le plus jeune qui afficha une expression emprunte d'incompréhension. Voyons, mon garçon, si vous êtes avisé de la situation le Lord comprendra immédiatement qu'il y à eu une fuite quelque part. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous lui direz lorsqu'il exigera de savoir de quelle façon vous avez été mis au courant ? Avez-vous réfléchie à une réponse qui n'impliquera ni Drago, ni moi même ?

- Et bien…

Durant plusieurs secondes Harry chercha un prétexte qui serait susceptible de convaincre son amant, malheureusement aucun ne lui vînt à l'esprit. Il était obligé de dénoncer l'un des ses collègues s'il voulait rester parfaitement cohérant dans ses propos. Il avait aussi envisagé de ne rien dire, après tout, Tom ne pouvait pas le forcer à lui révéler la vérité, néanmoins le garçon avait le pressentiment que sa fureur retomberait sur Rogue.

En effet, comme l'avait souligné plus tôt ce dernier, le fait qu'il soit l'un des rares à partager le secret du Lord ferait que ses soupçons se porteraient en premier lieu sur sa personne, et Harry savait pertinemment que Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de preuve accablante pour à la fois juger et punir quelqu'un qu'il avait d'avance désigné coupable.

- Je suis coincé. Avoua-t-il, tout haut en ayant l'air dépité. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

Malgré son masque d'indifférence, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir peiné. C'était comme si la détresse du jeune homme était soudain devenu palpable. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du, mais il se sentait un peu responsable de son état.

La culpabilité qu'il avait éprouvé la dernière fois venait de refaire surface, mais elle était cette fois-ci accompagné d'un léger sentiment de révolte. Bien qu'il fermait souvent les yeux et notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait des agissements de son patron, il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'il qualifierait de cruellement injuste.

Dans ce cas précis, il ne trouvait pas normal qu'Harry ne puisse même pas connaître l'identité de la personne ayant renversé sa tante alors que de son côté, il se devait de lui cacher pour préserver les intérêts du Lord ainsi que sa propre sécurité.

Par ailleurs, il ne cautionnait pas non plus le comportement de ce dernier. Si dés le départ, il avait été sincère avec le garçon, Severus était persuadé que ce dernier aurait fini par lui pardonné. La preuve en était qu'Harry avait accepté d'entamer une relation avec un homme dont-il connaissait les côtés les plus sombres, par conséquent, il ne l'aurait pas jugé sur ces actes passés. Pourtant, Voldemort semblait penser que d'entre tous, le mensonge était la meilleure solution.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas pris garde aux retours de flammes…

- Je suis désolé, Harry…Murmura Severus en utilisant pour la première fois le prénom du jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je sais que vous avez une épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de vous, souffla le garçon en plissant légèrement le regard. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi, ni que vous soyez séparé de Nelly, elle vous adore, vous savez. Dit-il avec un pâle sourire. En fait, j'aurais juste aimé rendre justice à ma tante et faire payer l'individu qui l'à laissé pour morte sur le bas côté de la route. Je voudrais le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui demandé s'il n'éprouve aucun remord pour toute la souffrance qui lui a infligé.

Appuyé contre son bureau, Rogue observa avec regret la mine résignée du garçon.

Il allait peut-être au devant de problèmes en faisant cela, néanmoins il savait que pour une fois c'est une bonne action qu'il entreprenait

- Vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais la personne que vous recherchez à passé un contrat avec Voldemort dans le but de faire disparaître les preuves qui auraient pu le condamner.

Harry releva subitement la tête tout en écoutant très attentivement les paroles de l'homme.

- Bien entendu, pour ne pas que vous tombiez par inadvertance dessus, le Lord à effacé toutes les données informatique concernant cette affaire. Et bien qu'il ait prétendu ne rien avoir conservé, je suis persuadé que par pur précaution, il a déposé des fichiers quelque part.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Demanda Harry.

- Parce que c'est une preuve et un moyen idéal pour faire pression au cas où l'autre partie ne respecterait pas ses engagements. Expliqua Severus, d'un air suffisant.

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'emplacement ou il aurait pu mettre ces fichiers ?

- Je sais qu'il y a une sélection de dossiers confidentiels qu'il garde précieusement dans ses appartements, par contre j'ignore ou ils se trouvent exactement. Mise à part quelques domestiques et maintenant vous-même, personne n'est autorisé à pénétrer dans la chambre du Lord. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait eut la négligence de laisser ce genre d'information dans son bureau ou nous pouvons tous avoir accès. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'il les ait placés dans un endroit extérieur au manoir, c'est le genre de chose qu'il préfère garder sous la main.

- C'est étrange, songea Harry. Je n'ai jamais remarqué de dossiers auparavant. Il y a bien un bureau dans la pièce, seulement il ne contient que du matériel et des feuilles vierges.

- Evidemment, si c'était aussi simple, le jeu n'en vaudrait pas la chandelle. Réfléchissez, si vous n'êtes pas tombé dessus, c'est que l'attention était justement que cela ne se produise pas. C'est généralement le cas, lorsqu' on veut dissimuler quelque chose à quelqu'un.

- Je suppose, en effet. murmura le garçon. Et si les informations concernant ma tante ne se trouvent pas là ? Rien ne certifie qu'il ne les a pas cachées ailleurs.

- C'est vrai, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Déclara posément Severus. A titre d'information, demain le Lord sera absent une bonne partie de la matinée et ne reviendra qu'en tout début d'après-midi. Se serais le moment idéale si une personne voulait, sans crainte d'être déranger, entreprendre une investigation. Glissa-t-il avec subtilité.

Harry esquissa un demi-sourire.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'en agissant ainsi, c'est en sa défaveur que vous jouez.

- Je fais uniquement ce qui me semble le mieux. Et puis, j'espère que de cette manière vous me pardonnerez de ne pas vous avoir plus tôt apporté mon soutien.

- Et bien, je connais un chouette diction qui dit : « mieux vaut tard, que jamais »

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Ce fut un nouveau jour qui s'éleva sur Plymouth.

Pour certain, le réveil avait été des plus brutal. Harry faisait partit de ceux qui en avait fait la désagréable expérience. Loin d'avoir eu une nuit paisible, le jeune homme n'avait cessé de repasser en boucle les récents événements, et alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cet engrenage infernal, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le sommeil lui avait complètement échappé.

Après sa longue conversation avec Severus, il avait finalement décidé de retourner travailler avant de rejoindre les autres pour le dîner. Le garçon avait l'estomac tellement noué qu'il avait bradé plus de la moitié de son assiette. Après quoi, il s'était discrètement éclipsé pour regagner sa chambre dans le but de prendre un bon bain chaud.

Tom était revenu tard ce soir là. Pour éviter d'ouvrir le dialogue, Harry avait feint de dormir. Il savait que son amant ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et ne sachant pas encore quelle attitude adopter au vu de ce qu'il avait appris, il préférait dans l'immédiat éviter toute confrontation.

Tout juste lavé et habillé, il descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

N'ayant pas plus d'appétit aujourd'hui que la veille, le jeune homme bu seulement un verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé tout en savourant un pancake aux myrtilles.

Sans plus tarder, il se mit aussitôt au boulot et contre toute attente, il n'était pas le seul.

Drago Malfoy était déjà installé à son bureau, une détermination ferme modelait chacun des traits de son visage tandis qu'il s'atteler durement à la tâche.

Harry se demandait bien ce qui pouvait lui donnait autant d'entrain à huit heure et demi du matin ?

Cependant, craignant de le froisser en lui posant cette simple question, il l'ignora et alla à son tour s'installer devant son poste de travail. Il avait encore quelques petits détails à parachever avant de pourvoir remettre proprement son dossier à Severus qui l'attendait en fin de matinée.

Ainsi, durant plus d'une heure, le garçon s'efforça de donner le meilleur de lui-même pour qu'au final, il puisse présenter à l'homme un travail qu'il jugea digne et respectable !

Une fois sa besogne terminé, il veilla à enregistrer l'intégralité de ses recherches sur un dossier informatique avant de débuter une toute nouvelle affaire qui s'avéra beaucoup moins motivante que la précédente.

Très régulièrement, Harry surveillait l'horloge disposé élégamment sur la poutre de cheminée. En conversant avec Narcissia pendant le dîner d'hier soir, la jeune femme l'avait informé que s'était normalement son époux qui aurait dû accompagnerait le Lord aujourd'hui pour assister à un congrès sur les dernières technologies informatique. Cependant, Lucius étant malade, elle s'était gentiment proposé pour le remplacer.

En principe, ils devaient prendre la route aux alentour de dix heures.

Voyant qu'il était pratiquement moins le quart, le garçon emporta avec lui sa pochette et se passionna prés de la fenêtre, faisant ainsi semblant d'étudier le contenu de son dossier. D'ici, Harry pouvait percevoir tous ce qui se trouvait devant la façade du manoir. Il remarqua que la limousine était déjà garée et que le chauffeur, appuyé légèrement contre la carrosserie, patientait tranquillement en savourant une cigarette.

Il fallait qu'il attende que Tom monte à bord du véhicule pour être sûr de n'éveiller aucun soupçon chez lui lorsqu'il fouillerait leurs appartements. Cela dit, l'investigation des lieux risquait de prendre un certain temps. S'il devait explorer chaque tiroir, retourner entièrement le dressing, regarder derrière tous les tableaux et passer au peigne fin le moindre centimètre carré, il allait largement combler le temps que l'absence de Voldemort lui offrait.

A moins qu'il ne trouve un peu d'aide au passage…

Il jeta soudainement un coup d'œil à Malfoy en remarquant que son écran, dont-il ne voyait qu'une partie, était loin de refléter le travail sérieux et acharné auquel il s'était attendu.

Depuis combien de temps au juste le jeune homme se divertissait-il en jouant à des jeux complètement puéril ?

- Intéressante cette affaire, Malfoy ? Questionna-t-il tout haut d'un air innocent, tandis qu'il regarda à nouveau à travers le vitrage.

- Plus que tu ne le crois. Répondit brutalement l'autre, sans même lui portait attention.

- Tu sais, évidemment, que tous les ordinateurs disposent d'une mémoire ou d'un mouchard, enfin appel ça comme tu veux, qui permettent au Lord de voir ce que chacun de ses employés à accomplit en temps et en heure, n'est-ce pas ?

A l'énonciation de ces paroles, Drago se figea quelque instant avant de reprendre un air supérieur et arrogant.

- Bien sûr que je suis au courant et quand bien même, ce que je fais ne regarde que moi alors mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Bougonna-t-il, précipitamment.

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres du brun.

A dire vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de la véracité de ses propos, mais connaissant la sournoiserie dont était capable le maître des lieux, cela ne l'étonnerait guère qu'il est effectivement eut recours à ce genre de procédé.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, voici que ce cher Tom, tout de noir vêtu, venait de sortir du manoir aux côtés de Narcissia Malfoy et qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un bon pas vers la limousine.

Ayant son feu vert, Harry quitta son poste d'observation pour marcher jusqu'au bureau de son collègue. Sous les yeux ébahit de ce dernier, il éteignit son écran et recula avec précaution d'un pas en arrière.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Cria le blond, furieux.

- J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service. Fit Harry, calmement.

- Tu rêves, Potter ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que d'après ton parrain, Voldemort cache des documents dans ses quartiers privés concernant ma tante ainsi que l'individu qui l'a renversé. Alors le calcul est simple, il sera plus aisé pour moi de mettre la main dessus si on est à deux plutôt que seul. Et en prime je gagnerais également un temps très précieux !

- Que je saches, je ne te dois rien du tout. En plus, tes histoires de famille ne me concerne pas, je suis donc au regret de te dire que tu devras te passer de mes services ! Et à l'avenir ne m'embête plus pour ce genre de futilité. Assena-t-il, méchamment.

- C'est drôle, on dirait que quand ça t'arrange, tu aimes bien t'immiscer dans les affaires des autres. Remarqua Harry. Seulement quand tu le fais ce n'est jamais pour les aider, non toi, ton seul plaisir c'est de les rabaisser et de profiter de leur vulnérabilité. Tu veux que je te dise à quoi tu ressembles, Malfoy ? Lança-t-il, irrité. A une fouine.

- Je me moque de tes comparaisons et entre nous je préfère être une fouine plutôt que la putain du Lord !

La réplique avait était sèche et brutal.

Malfoy avait pour habitude de divulguer tous ce qui lui passait par la tête, si bien qu'Harry ne prêtait même plus attention à ses paroles cinglantes. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait sentit quelque chose d'invisible lui entailler le cœur. Ce n'était pas un objet tangible qu'il l'avait blessé, juste des mots mêlés à une dose suffisante de haine.

- Tu n'à vraiment rien à voir avec l'image que ta mère donne de toi. Murmura-t-il, après un moment. Elle me disait que tu avais beau te montrer impulsif et caractériel, tu étais aussi quelqu'un de dévoué et d'attachant. Elle m'a confiée qu'elle ne comprenait pas que tu restes toujours seul et que tu n'es pas plus d'amis à tes côtés. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire qu'étant donné la façon dont tu traites les gens avec aussi peu d'égard et de respect, il est normal, qu'en retour, ces derniers ne te prêtent pas plus d'attention. Expliqua-t-il, en ne lâchant pas une seconde le regard du jeune homme. Comme je ne voulais pas juger sur une première impression, j'ai attendu de voir si elle serait la bonne ou pas. En fait j'avais espéré qu'on aurait fini par s'entendre malgré nos différences. L'expérience n'étant pas très fructueuse, je pense que c'est inutile qu'on la prolonge, n'est-ce pas ?

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, Harry s'était dirigé d'un pas lent vers son bureau pour y déposer son dossier.

- Cette petite comédie a assez durée et je vais y mettre un terme. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais moi-même l'annoncer à Voldemort et à ton parrain. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée. Fit-il, d'un ton froid, en quittant définitivement les lieux.

En entendant la porte claquer, Drago ferma momentanément les yeux en soupirant.

Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose bouiller en lui et sans parvenir à se maîtriser, il frappa un grand coup contre le meuble.

La pièce baignait dans un tel silence que le choc produisit un bruit sourd.

Cette réaction le dépassa quelque peu. Ne devrait-il pas se sentir soulagé de s'être enfin débarrassé de Potter ? N'est-ce pas pour cette raison qu'il s'était montré si cruel et injuste envers lui ?

Dés le début, et ce bien avant qu'on ne l'assigne comme son collègue, Drago l'avait détesté. Pourtant, lui et Harry ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'en de très rare occasion. Au dîner, ils ne se parlaient même pas et au sein de la demeure, ils s'étaient croisés trois ou quatre fois, mais là non plus, il n'y avait eu aucun dialogue.

Il était vrai qu'outre leur physique, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui différencier les deux jeunes hommes. Alors qu'Harry était d'un naturel aimable et généreux, Drago lui incarnait davantage les traits d'une personne arrogante et irascible. Ils étaient comme deux aimants qu'on ne pouvait rapprocher. Mais cela n'expliquait pas entièrement le ressentiment de l'un pour l'autre.

Lors de son arrivé au manoir, il eut beaucoup de conversation échangé sur Harry Potter. C'était en quelque sorte la nouvelle attraction du moment avant que vienne un autre garçon.

Seulement voilà, il n'eut pas d'autre garçon et l'intérêt que le Lord semblait porter pour son nouvel assistant attisa quelque peu la curiosité d'autrui.

A table, par exemple, on aimait le questionner, lui demander son opinion sur diverses choses. Harry répondait toujours avait politesse et franchise, et chose inhabituelle, il n'y avait aucun dédain, ni aucune fierté dans le ton de sa voix. Les mots lui venaient naturellement et son franc parlé était apprécié.

En fait, plus le temps passait, plus le jeune homme prenait une place importante au sein du manoir, si bien qu'il était difficile d'ignorer son existence. D'une façon ou d'une autre Harry se faisait brillamment remarquer, que se soit par son étonnante gentillesse, son travail acharné ou cette étrange complicité qui avait naquis entre Voldemort et lui.

Cependant, cet intérêt tout particulier commençait sérieusement à agacer le jeune Malfoy !

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu le nom de « Potter » au cours d'une simple et banale discutions ? Combien de fois sa mère avait-elle répété qu'il était charmant et serviable ? Combien de fois avait-il attendu que le Lord et son parrain finisse d'échanger leurs idées à son propos avant d'avoir toute leur attention ?

Lui aussi avait des aptitudes et des qualités, seulement personne ne les remarquaient. Il pensait qu'en détenant un poste au sein du manoir on reconnaîtrait enfin son potentiel, mais ses espoirs n'avaient pas été réellement comblés. En plus, pour ne pas arranger les choses, Potter était revenu après plusieurs mois d'absence. Et comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, Drago avait appris qu'ils devraient travailler ensemble.

Pour le jeune homme, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau !

Devoir supporter la présence de l'autre pendant toute une journée et plusieurs fois par semaines allait être un véritable supplice. Il imaginait déjà les éloges qu'on attribuerait au jeune homme alors que lui continuerai à demeurer dans l'ombre. Entre autre, il voyait s'échapper l'unique opportunité de montrer aux autres et surtout à son père sa vérifiable valeur. Et puis, il avait la désagréable sensation que le garçon lui volait quelque chose puisque à ses yeux il ne méritait pas tous ce qui lui était gracieusement offert.

Drago voyait en Harry quelqu'un de fourbe et d'opportuniste, il n'avait pas conscience que son jugement était altérer par sa rancœur. Ce n'est qu'en le côtoyant régulièrement que sa véritable personnalité lui était peu à peu apparu.

Au bout d'un moment, il en était même venu à se demander pourquoi il persistait à agir de façon aussi si méprisante ? En fait, ce qu'il refusait d'admettre c'est que son aversion pour le garçon avait aussi pour origine une légère pointe de jalousie et qu'en le dénigrant comme il le faisait, cela lui donnait l'illusion d'une plus grande estime de lui-même.

Drago avait toujours utilisé cette arme pour s'imposer aux autres. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas très apprécié des jeunes gens de son âge.

Mais peut-être que pour une fois, il pourrait mettre son orgueil de côté et tendre en signe de réédition une main secourable.

Après tout qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Au creux de ce silence assourdissant la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : Il ne pouvait rien perdre tant qu'il n'avait rien gagné.

Déterminé, il s'extirpa de sa chaise et sortit rapidement de la pièce, en faisant pour la deuxième fois, claquer la porte. Sans réfléchir, il traversa en grande enjambé tout le couloir pour pouvoir rejoindre les escaliers principaux qui le mènerait jusqu'au troisième niveau.

De là, il traversa à nouveau un long corridor, en passant devant le bureau du Lord pour finalement arriver devant la chambre de ce dernier.

En apercevant les deux portes en bois sculpté, le jeune homme se rappela subitement qu'il y à des années, au moment ou sa famille venait tout juste de s'installer au manoir, il s'était retrouvé à cet endroit même à la suite d'une violente dispute avec son père.

A cette époque, Drago n'avait aucun repère et la demeure était si grande qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment de s'y perdre. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce jour là c'est ici qu'il avait atterri, et c'est également dans cette chambre qu'il s'était aveuglément aventuré.

Etant aujourd'hui parfaitement conscient des limites qui s'imposait à lui, le blondinet frappa deux coups sec avant de patienter.

Harry était là, il en aurait mis sa main à couper, pourtant le garçon ne vînt jamais le trouver.

- Evidemment…Souffla-t-il pour lui-même d'une moue contrarié.

Quelque peu mal à l'aise mais à la fois rassuré que le Lord était sortit, Drago entra prudemment dans la pièce qui le laissa étrangement songeur.

Minutieusement, il analysa tous ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et certaine choses était loin de lui être inconnues.

Les meubles dans leur ensemble n'avaient pas tellement changés, seuls quelques tableaux et bibelots confondus étaient venus s'ajouter au décor. Drago remarqua avec intérêt qu'au dessus du lit s'étendait une sorte de longue vitre qui avait du être installé ultérieurement. Il nota également qu'une petite bibliothèque été venu compléter une plus grande. Les étagères de cette dernière étaient toutes sans exception rempli de livres qui devaient receler en leur sein mille savoirs.

Alors qu'il pivota sur lui-même, l'expression de son visage changea radicalement tandis qu'il aperçu, posé contre le mur du font, un grand miroir conçu dans un style baroque très particulier.

Le garçon demeura interdit devant cette image qui lui semblait invraisemblable. Il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans cette pièce depuis prés de sept ans et le souvenir qu'il avait gardé de son passage était plutôt confus dans sa mémoire. Malgré tout, l'image de ce miroir l'avait drôlement marqué.

Quelle pouvait bien en être la cause ?

Il jeta tout à coup un autre regard dans la direction opposé ou trônait un grand lit recouvert de tissu sombre et soyeux. Il se souvînt alors que peu de temps après être pénétré dans la chambre, il avait entendu distinctement des pas résonner depuis le couloir.

Son premier reflexe avait été de se glisser sous le lit et de prier mentalement qu'on ne l'y trouve pas. Drago avait beau être jeune, il savait que s'introduire dans les appartements d'autrui sans y être invité n'était pas correct, seulement poussé par la curiosité, l'enfant n'avait pas résisté.

Ce fut un homme qui était entré à cet instant, bien que Drago ne pouvait distinguer son visage de là ou il était, il savait aujourd'hui qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort.

Il perdit instantanément le fil de ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit en provenance de la salle de bain un robinet couler abondamment. Cela eut au moins le mérite de lui rappeler pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici.

D'une lenteur déconcertante, il se dirigea jusqu'à la salle d'eau qui se trouvait être dans l'autre partie de la chambre. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il observa à travers l'entrebâillement, une silhouette légèrement courbé devant le lavabo en marbre blanc. Il s'apprêta à pousser plus franchement la porte pour signaler sa présence, mais il se figea aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots. Avec stupéfaction, il découvrit que ces derniers venaient d'Harry.

Sous les yeux de son collègue, le brun coupa l'eau d'un geste et redressa difficilement son visage pour pouvoir observer son reflet à travers la glace. Il aperçu tout à coup, au dessus de son épaule, quelqu'un qui le fixait.

Harry fit volte face, ce qui fit sursauter Drago.

- Je…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria le jeune homme. T'es venu prendre ton pied en me regardant pleurer ?

Drago l'observa longuement, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Je suis venu pour qu'on trouve un terrain d'entente. Articula-t-il, calmement.

Harry eut un rire dédaigneux.

- C'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ? Après m'avoir fait vivre un enfer, tu voudrais subitement qu'on fasse la paix ? Dit-il sur un ton amer. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as peur que j'aille me plaindre de toi ?

-Non, je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Fit immédiatement l'autre. Tu ne l'à pas fait auparavant, alors pourquoi maintenant ? En plus, depuis que tu sais ce que ton cher Lord à fait, je pense que la dernière chose que tu es envie de faire c'est de lui conter tes malheurs. J'ai tords, dis-moi ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

Même si le blond disait vrai, Harry n'avait aucune envie de l'admettre.

- C'est difficile de garder toute la frustration qu'on éprouve pour soi, n'est-ce pas ? Ta famille et tes amis sont loin. Et à part le Lord, tu n'a personne ici, du moins, personne avec qui tu pourrais vraiment te confier. En réalité, tu n'es pas plus entouré que moi. Conclu-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda, Harry, suspicieusement.

- Je sais que j'ai été particulièrement odieux avec toi, il se trouve que j'avais des raisons qui ne regardent que moi. Seulement, je me suis rendu compte que ma première impression n'avait pas été la bonne. J'avoue avoir commis une erreur et je l'assume entièrement. Glissa le jeune homme, sur un ton réfléchi. Ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on reparte à zéro, qu'on laisse de côté nos préjugés et qu'on partage pourquoi pas…une certaine complicité . Attention, ne te méprends pas, je ne te parle pas d'amitié, je dis simplement que si l'un de nous a par exemple des ennuis, il pourrait compter sur le soutien de l'autre sans attendre forcément quelque chose en retour.

L'expression de méfiance arborée par Harry, s'effaça face aux paroles de son vis-à-vis. La tentative de rapprochement du jeune Malfoy était certes maladroite, mais le garçon sembla comprendre le message.

- Et qu'en sera-t-il de nos activités professionnelles ? Questionna-t-il.

- Puisqu'on à jamais vraiment essayé de travailler ensemble pourquoi pas faire une tentative ? Et si on constate que sa nous mène à rien, on trouvera une autre solution à ce moment là. Proposa Drago, en jaugeant la réaction de son collègue. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry était plutôt surprit de se revirement, c'est pourquoi il fut pris d'un doute. D'un côté, il lui était difficile de croire que le jeune homme désirait réellement enterrer la hache de guerre, malgré tout, il songeait fortement à lui donner sa chance en espérant découvrir sous ce masque froid et venimeux, un peu de compassion.

- Rien ne me certifie que tu sois sincère. Releva-t-il.

- C'est vrai, tu vas devoir te fier uniquement à ton instinct pour prendre ta décision. Répondit l'autre.

L'espace d'un moment les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent du regard.

Drago ayant fait le premier pas, Harry décida de faire le deuxième en tendant une simple poignée de main dans sa direction.

- Très bien, mais on est d'accord ? Il n'y aura plus d'insulte, plus de moquerie, de sous entendus douteux et surtout plus de sautes d'humeur. Si tu recommences, je n'aurais peut-être plus autant de patience qu'avant. Et tu sais ce qui passe quand la goutte d'eau fait déborder le vase ? Déclara sérieusement le jeune homme.

L'adolescent acquiesça légèrement tandis qu'il serra avec conviction la main de son collègue.

- Si j'ai quelque chose à te faire remarquer ou si nous sommes en désaccord, ce qui risque probablement de se produire, je m'engage à te le faire savoir avec calme et diplomatie. Mentionna-t-il en échangeant un regard entendu avec son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier esquissa un demi-sourire, et d'un accord commun, les deux garçons rompirent le contact pour finalement sortir de la pièce.

Harry alla s'installer dans le canapé, en soupirant faiblement.

- Si sa ne te dérange pas, j'aime autant pas reprendre le travail tout de suite.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Aucun problème, ce n'est pas comme si on était payé à l'heure de toute façon. Souligna-t-il, en balayant une fois de plus la chambre du regard.

Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes avant de remarquer un engin très spécial, qui avait trouvé sa place dans un renforcement au coin de la pièce. Drago s'approcha et l'examina minutieusement. Il s'agissait d'une machine, style « Rube Goldberg » Celle-ci était particulièrement impressionnante non seulement par sa taille, mais aussi par sa complexité qui avait du donner du fil à retordre à son créateur.

Dans une petite boite en bois, le garçon s'empara d'une bille en verre, pour venir la déposer sur la longue piste en cuivre.

A peine lâché, cette dernière entama un prodigieux parcours. Le jeune homme semblait hypnotisé par les mouvements gracieux de la sphère qui montait, descendait, tourbillonnai selon une trajectoire minutieuse et méthodiquement calculé.

Impressionné, le blond se demandait se qui se passerait s'il modifiait ne serait-ce que de quelques millimètres une des courbes prédéfinie de la piste.

- N'y touche pas trop. Avertit Harry depuis le sofa. Le Lord est particulièrement maniaque avec ce truc. Les domestiques n'ont même pas le droit d'y faire le ménage.

- A ce point là ? Fit Drago en soulevant un sourcil.

Puis il songea que venant du maître des lieux, il n'y avait rien de très surprenant. L'adolescent se rappelait qu'à une époque pas si lointaine, il lui arrivait fréquemment de voir l'homme dans une colère monstrueuse lorsque son personnel commettait une maladresse.

C'était arrivé lors d'un repas, alors qu'une domestique allait amener une autre carafe de vin à table, elle avait accidentellement trébuché et une infime quantité du liquide bordeaux était allé se renverser sur la chemise du Lord. Rendu fou de rage, celui-ci l'avait violemment giflé et la bague qu'il portait à ce moment au doigt avait laissé une grande griffe sur le doux visage de la jeune femme.

Personne n'avait osé dire quoi que se soit, le dîner s'était terminé dans un calme quasi religieux.

Depuis, Voldemort c'était quelque peu assagi. Les domestiques craignaient moins ces colères, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il était devenu plus tolérable, ni moins effrayant. Seulement, l'homme avait appris à se maîtriser dans une certaine mesure. Parfois, il avait l'air si calme et détendu qu'il pouvait presque paraître sympathique pour son entourage.

Malgré tout, ceux qui le connaissaient suffisamment savaient qu'on ne se méfier jamais assez de l'eau qui dort…

Toujours focalisé sur la machine qui semblait s'imposait à lui telle une énigme, Drago remarqua un élément apriori insignifiant au niveau du socle en bois. C'était une sorte de pièce métallique brillante, mais à la différence des autres, cette dernière n'apportait aucune contribution au reste de l'œuvre, elle était juste inutile.

Bizarre, quand on voit toute l'ingéniosité qui à été déployé pour construire un tel engin, on imagine mal que ce détail soit juste le fruit du hasard ou d'une erreur.

Intrigué, le jeune homme ne put résister à l'envi soudaine d'y toucher. C'était comme un appel. Il fut surpris de voir la pièce se mouvoir à son contact et délivrer un son fort aigue qui lui paraissait presque familier…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry en se redressant.

Instinctivement, Drago regarda derrière lui et dans sa tête le souvenir fut soudain moins brumeux.

Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, il marcha vers son propre reflet tandis qu'Harry l'observa sans comprendre.

- Pour te prouver ma bonne foi et m'excuser de tous mes propos injurieux, je vais te fournir la preuve qui te permettra d'accuser le Lord. Assura le blond en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Sous les yeux ébahis de son collègue, il fit pivoter l'imposant miroir qui se révéla être une petite armoire ou était entreposer un lot de dossiers mais aussi quelques objets, comme un ancien médaillon, un écrin en velours, ainsi qu'un petit livre.

Harry releva les yeux et tenta de lui demander confusément :

- Comment est-ce que tu…

- Quand j'étais enfant, je suis venu me réfugier ici après une dispute avec mon père. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je serais bien incapable de te répondre. Toujours est-il qu'en entendant quelqu'un venir, je me suis cacher sous le lit, c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un est entrée. Je suppose que tu devines de qui il s'agissait ? Fit Drago en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

- Lord Voldemort. Prononça le garçon. C'est là, que tu l'a vu actionner le mécanisme permettant de déverrouiller l'accès au miroir ?

- En réalité, j'ignorai qu'il fallait d'abord enclencher quelque chose avant de pouvoir l'ouvrir. C'est en entendant le déclique que je m'en suis rappelé.

- On peut dire que cette une chance pour moi que tu étais là. Fit spontanément Harry. Toujours au bon endroit au bon moment, hein ?

Drago lui lança un regard de biais.

- Tu n'a pas intérêts à redire que je suis une fouine !

L'autre garçon esquissa un petit sourire, mais n'ajouta rien.

A présent, il était focalisé sur cet assemblage de pochettes uniformes qui obstruait une grande partie de l'espace.

A vue d'œil, il devait bien y en avoir une vingtaine, peut-être même plus…

Imperceptiblement, Harry fronça les sourcils.

Si l'une de ses chemises contenait les preuves qu'il attendait, alors que pouvait bien contenir les autres ?

Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe au point de croire que son amant lui avait révélé tous ces méfaits. Il était certain que le Lord n'avait pas prévu de lui faire l'inventaire de toutes les actions nuisibles qu'il avait entrepris depuis qu'il était à la tête de son entreprise. Néanmoins, Harry songea qu'il aurait pu lui apprendre l'existence de ces documents ou encore de cette cachette secrète installée dans leur propre chambre.

Avait-il si peu confiance en lui ? Se demanda-t-il, tristement.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il s'empara de l'ensemble des dossiers pour commencer à les examiner.

Aussitôt, le brun remarqua que tous portaient une inscription en bas à droite servant sûrement à identifier l'affaire à laquelle ils appartenaient. Seule une pochette, celle située en haut de la pile, n'avait pas eu le droit au même traitement. Cette dernière était simplement vierge et plus mince que les autres.

Harry l'ouvrit afin de parcourir rapidement son contenu.

Il sentit soudain son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il aperçu, écrit en toute lettre, le nom « Lupin » au milieu d'un paragraphe. En relisant plus attentivement, le garçon comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un contrat et que ce dernier avait été rédigé à l'attention d'un certain Cornélius Fudje.

Voyant que son collègue avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose, Malfoy se déplaça à ses côtés et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

Il eut un court silence jusqu'à ce que…

- Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça. Souffla-t-il. Alors le coupable c'est Fudje.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda immédiatement Harry.

- Ici les gens le connaissent tous, c'est le maire de cette ville et récemment, il a même était élu aux cantonales. Déclara le jeune homme.

A cette mention, le visage du brun se crispa. « Grand bien lui en fasse » Prononça-t-il sur un ton acerbe.

- Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? Questionna Malfoy.

- Je vais trouver cet homme et lui demander de s'expliquer. Répondit le garçon.

- De s'expliquer ? Répéta le blond avec une certaine pointe d'ironie. Pourtant, tu sais déjà ce qui c'est passé.

- Oui, mais je veux l'entendre de sa bouche.

Drago haussa les épaules et commença à s'intéressé au reste du contenu de l'armoire.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il te fera la moindre confidence, mais tu peux toujours essayer. Dit-il d'un ton placide. Seulement, dis-toi bien que tu prends des risques. Tu vas porter de sérieuses accusations et même si tu sais quelles sont justifiées tu ne pourras pas les prouver devant un tribunal étant donné que les seules preuves que tu détiens ne sont pas valables.

Harry s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais son collègue le coupa.

- Le contrat que tu as entre tes mains n'à aucune valeur juridique puisqu'il transgresse les lois. Même si Fudje l'à signé en toute connaissance de causes, il sera considéré comme nul. Expliqua le garçon en s'emparant d'un petit livre à la reliure noir et miteuse.

- Alors tous ces papiers ne servent à rien, finalement.

- Voldemort n'aime pas les accords passés à l'oral, c'est pour ça qu'il laisse toujours une trace écrite. La signature est comme un engagement pour lui, de cette façon, si une tierce personne ne respecte pas le marché qui a été convenu, il peut prendre certaine dispositions à son égard. Mais tous ça se fait évidemment, sans l'implication des législations de ce pays.

- Je ne m'étonne même plus d'entendre ce genre de chose. Soupira Harry, d'un ton lasse. Un jour, tous ça finira derrière les barreaux d'une prison…

Une expression désopilante vînt se dépeindre sur le visage du blondinet.

- Tu vois toujours la vie en noir comme ça ? Lui lança-t-il, en feuilletant une à une toutes les pages du livret. C'est bizarre, il n'y à rien d'écrit, je me demande qui cela peut-être. Murmura-t-il.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- J'ai trouvé ça avec les autres affaires, mais il n'y à rien, juste un nom. Regarde, fit-il en lui tendant l'objet.

Harry l'attrapa en comprenant tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime. Comme Malfoy, il tourna les pages sans plus de succès d'y trouver quoi que se soit.

Toutefois, sur la quatrième de couverture, situé tout en bas en lettre dorées, il put lire :

« T.E Jedusor »

* * *

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, je l'avez imaginé un peu prés de cette façon, bien qu'il y a certaine choses que je n'ai pas pu approfondir comme je le voulais, j'espère quand même que dans l'ensembre, il vous a plus. Cependant, je conçois parfaitement que vous êtes peut-être déçu par la tournure des événements si c'est le cas j'aimerai bien que vous me le fassiez savoir. De même, pour les autres, vous savez que petite ou grande review l'auteur aime toujours savoir ce que l'on pense de son travail. **

**Sur ce, je vous fait à tous de gros bisous ! **

**A bientôt !**


	38. Chapter 38

**Auteur : Delicate Doll**

**Source : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating : M**

**Résumé : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Vous l'aurez deviné, ceci est un nouveau chapitre ! j'ai pris la décision de le poster le jour de la rentrée (enfin peut-être que certain ne reprenne pas tout de suite, voir pas du tout ?) Pour ma part, c'est normalement la dernière ligne droite, ce qui signifie aussi examens et beaucoup de boulo...**

**Bref, je constate que cette histoire devait normalement faire une trentaine de chapitres mais chaque fois je trouve toujours quelque chose à rajouter ! Ceci dis, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours ? En tout cas, sachez que je prends plaisir à l'écrire ! **

**Bon, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 38 :**

La limousine roulait doucement, le trafic était dense à cette heure, ce qui agaça quelque peu les occupants du véhicule et notamment un en particulier.

- Ce congrès vous a-t-il plus, My Lord ? Demanda Narcissia, en tentant de rompre cette monotonie insupportable.

L'homme ne daigna même pas la regarder lorsqu'il lui répondit :

- Je suis déçu, je dois dire. La plupart des appareils qui nous ont été présenté n'apporteraient aucun intérêt à être placés dans nos bureaux comme outils de travail. Ils seraient plus une perte de temps pour les employés et c'est justement un luxe que nous ne pouvons nous offrir, surtout en ce moment. De plus, Travers a fait une prestation lamentable, mais je ne suis pas étonné, cet homme est d'un naturel pathétique. Cracha-t-il, comme une vérité implacable.

Légèrement déroutée, la jeune femme reprit cependant contenance en plissant imperceptiblement les yeux.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait récemment eu à faire face à un décès, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas très performant. Déclara-elle, en sachant d'avance quelle serait la réaction de son patron.

Le visage de celui-ci demeura impassible autant que son regard semblait insondable.

- Dans ce cas, il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé de vocation en choisissant le monde des affaires, mais il lui sera surement possible d'y remédier dans un proche avenir. Souffla Voldemort sur un ton condescendant. Ce moment de faiblesse risque de lui coutait cher, jamais il n'obtiendra le soutien financier qu'il espère recueillir, ce qui va le placer en grande difficulté. Je pense qu'à moins de présenter une nouvelle et brillante idée, nous n'entendrons plus parler de monsieur Travers avant fort longtemps.

Narcissia médita quelque instant sur ces paroles sans prononcer un seul mot.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un brin de compassion pour l'homme qui malgré ces efforts n'étaient pas parvenu à obtenir le succès qu'il aurait pourtant mérité. Espérons que le Lord se soit trompé à son sujet, mais en toute franchise, la jeune femme en doutait. Et pour cause : Les prédictions de ce dernier avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se réaliser.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Il perdura jusqu'à l'arrivé du véhicule au manoir.

Voldemort descendit le premier, suivit de prés par Narcissia. Ils marchèrent tout deux en direction de la demeure avant de se séparer au niveau du Hall. Tandis que la jeune femme s'empressa de retrouver son époux pour s'enquérir de son état de santé, Tom regagna directement ses appartements, sans passer au préalable, par son bureau.

Bizarrement, à l' instant ou il passa le seuil de la chambre, une sensation inconfortable s'empara de lui.

Aussitôt, le Lord referma la porte, la faisant très légèrement claquer au passage, puis il fit quelques pas vers le sofa pour y déposer son porte document ainsi que sa veste.

Il avait instantanément remarqué dans le fond de la pièce, l'imposant miroir tourné inhabituellement face contre le mur, ce qui révélaient au grand jour ses effets personnels. Lentement, Tom s'en approcha, ayant dissimulé chacun de ses objets, il fut aisé pour lui d'identifier lesquels manquaient à l'appel.

Se sentant soudain observé, il releva doucement les yeux en déclarant d'une voix haute et intelligible :

- Bien, j'imagine que tu attends de moi une explication ?

Sur ces mots, il referma d'un geste vif le miroir, pour y apercevoir, derrière lui, la silhouette de son amant.

- Je crois que je l'ai déjà, souffla le garçon d'une éloquence qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tu es menteur, Tom. Dit-il, froidement.

Tournant le dos à son propre reflet, Voldemort fit face à son compagnon, le jaugeant ainsi du regard un court instant.

- Parfois, les mensonges s'avèrent nécessaires, Harry. Prononça-il, en mesurant l'impact de cette réponse. Néanmoins, ils ne signifient pas pour autant que je ne tiens pas à toi, c'est même tout le contraire.

- Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu agis ainsi par bienveillance peut-être ?

- Exactement. Affirma Voldemort, en employant un ton plus suave. Je savais que ces informations te feraient de la peine, aussi si je te les ai cachées, c'est pour te protéger. Tu sais que ton bonheur compte beaucoup pour moi.

Le jeune homme eut un rire amer.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt dans ton intérêt que tu as fait ça ? Questionna-t-il, le visage crispé. Avoue-le, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me dire quoi que ce soit sur cette affaire parce que tu savais pertinemment qu'en plus de t'en vouloir, je tenterai n'importe quoi contre la personne qui a renversé ma tante.

- Dans ce cas, je n'avais pas tord alors ? Lança Tom, en haussant les épaules.

- Même si tu connaissais mes intentions, cela ne te donnais pas le droit d'essayer de me tromper. Tu m'avais fait une promesse, et moi je t'ai fait confiance ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu gâches tout ? S'énerva le garçon.

- Et toi, pourquoi faut-il que tu prennes les choses tellement à cœur ? Répondit le Lord avec la même intensité.

- Il s'agit de ma tante, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais rester de glace.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Mais réfléchie, quand tu seras face à Fudje qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Tes accusations à son égard ne ramèneront tous ce temps que ta tante a perdu à vos côtés, pas plus qu'ils ne l'aideront à retrouver l'ensemble de ses capacités physiques.

- Je le sais parfaitement. Mais au moins si je le dénonce alors son acte ne restera pas impuni ! Je veux que la justice s'occupe de lui. Je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait tu comprends ?

A présent, le visage de Tom était tendu.

Rapidement, il marcha jusqu'au garçon pour agripper un de ses poignet.

- Tu veux ? Dit-il d'une voix tranchante. Et moi, Harry ? Est-ce que tu songes un instant quelles conséquences tes révélations engendreront ? Fudje ne taira pas mon implication, et bien qu'à ma connaissance il ne possède pas la moindre preuve pour m'impliquer, je n'ai aucune envie que ce scandale ternisse l'image de ma société.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, sidéré.

- Tu…tu t'inquiète pour ta notoriété ?

- Tu n'imagines pas les dégâts que peuvent causer une telle affaire lorsqu'elle se révèle au grand jour. Et puis, il ne vaut mieux pas donner de raison suffisantes à certaines personne de venir mettre leur nez partout. Ce n'est jamais de bon augure dans les affaires privées.

- Le problème quand on joue avec le feu, Tom, c'est qu'on fini forcément par se brûler ! Mais je ne devrais pas te l'apprendre, tu es suffisamment avisé pour le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, lâche-moi ! Claqua le garçon en se dégageant de la poigne du Lord.

Ce dernier ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il avait la sensation que le retenir contre son gré ne ferait qu'accroitre le ressentiment que son amant éprouvait à l'instant pour lui.

- Harry, écoute-moi. Tenta-t-il.

- Non, tais-toi ! S'exclama le jeune homme en serrant les poings. Quand tu es venu me chercher à Philadelphie, je t'ai suivi parce que je pensais qu'on pouvait construire un avenir ensemble et ce, malgré tout ce qui c'était produit par le passé. Dans l'avion, j'ai accepté chacune de tes conditions et en retour tu as accepté les miennes. Je n'ai jamais failli à ma parole. Pour toi, j'ai même fait des concessions, j'ai accepté tes manigances et je me suis plié à chacun de tes désirs. Je croyais que tu me considérais différemment des autres, que tu partagerais tes secrets avec moi, mais je m'aperçois que je me suis complètement fourvoyé. En fait, je ne suis rien à tes yeux !

De nouveau, Tom s'approcha vigoureusement du garçon. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse se dérober tandis que son autre main emprisonna son bras.

- Ne redis jamais ça, tu entends ! Tu n'as pas idée de combien tu représentes pour moi. Fit-il, sur un ton particulièrement brusque. Quand je ne suis pas avec toi, je me demande systématiquement ce que tu fais, avec qui tu es ? Pensez à toi, me rends presque fou parfois. Dit-il, en faisant lentement glisser sa main vers le cou de son amant, tandis qu'il chuchota prés de son oreille :

- Tu ne t'imagines pas, Harry, tous ce que je serais capable de faire pour te garder à mes côtés…

Le garçon sentit la prise autour de sa gorge se resserrer plus fermement. Le souvenir de la dernière fois heurta brusquement sa mémoire, si bien qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

N'essayant même pas de se débattre, il se contenta de garder contenance dans la limite du possible.

- Tu te rappels lorsque que je t'ai confié ce que mon oncle Vernon faisait pour me punir ? Dit-il soudainement, d'une voix à la fois douce et mélancolique. Tu m'a dis qu'à l'avenir tu ne laisserais plus personne me faire du mal mais en réalité, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire puisque tu t'en charges à ton tour.

Tom eut l'impression de recevoir une violente gifle qui lui fit soudain réaliser qu'il était allé trop loin.

Immédiatement, il lâcha le jeune homme, son regard se troubla l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis, comme pour se faire pardonner, il voulu lui caresser tendrement la joue. Un geste affectueux, qu'Harry refusa catégoriquement.

- Si tu ne sais pas te contrôler dés que je t'adresse le moindre reproche, alors soit, mais ne me touche pas ! Claqua-t-il, en reculant, hors de sa portée.

- Voyons Harry, je n'aurais jamais…

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'aurais jamais étranglé ? Coupa sèchement le garçon. C'est vrai, qu'il ne t'ais jamais arrivé de le faire, auparavant.

- Ne recommence pas avec cette histoire ! On en a déjà discuté et je ne veux plus y revenir ! Décréta Voldemort en serrant la mâchoire.

Une lueur rougeoyante c'était animée au creux de ses iris. Mais Harry ne baissa pas les yeux et lui fit fièrement face.

- Finalement, je crois que c'est toi qui as raison. J'ignore au fond de quoi tu es capable. Déclara-t-il, durement.

Le visage de Voldemort se crispa, tandis que sa voix décréta froidement :

- Oh ne prends pas cet air. Tu savais très bien à quoi t'en tenir avec moi, tu connais mon caractère, tu as même déjà exploré mes côtés les plus sombres, alors ne fais pas comme si tu venais tout à coup de découvrir quelque chose. Si tu voulais être avec quelqu'un de plus calme et complaisant, tu serais resté avec ton cher Théodore, mais tu as choisi de venir avec moi, de ton plein gré. Tu as pris en considération mes qualités comme mes défauts en sachant pertinemment que je ne changerai pas qui je suis. Maintenant, ose me dire que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais ?

Harry plissa les yeux tout en demeurant silencieux.

Comme il ne donna guère de réponse, Tom poursuivit en adoptant un ton plus souple :

- Je n'ai pas bien agi en te dissimulant ce que je savais sur l'accident de ta tante, j'en suis pleinement conscient. Les raisons que tu as exposés tout à l'heure sont parfaitement justifiées, mais si je me suis tu en premier lieu, c'est parce je craignais que tu refuses de rentrer avec moi en Angleterre et c'est une chose que je ne voulais pas envisager. Admit le Lord, en jouant carte sur table.

- C'était une décision très égoïste de ta part. Murmura le jeune homme. J'aurais préféré entendre ces aveux de ta bouche plutôt que le découvrir de cette manière. Tu te rends compte, c'était la seule chose que je t'avais demandé, être sincère avec moi.

- Et je n'ai pas tenu ma parole, crois bien que je le regrette à présent. Souffla le Lord.

Il eut un court silence durant lequel les deux hommes se fixèrent sans prononcer mots.

Ayant récupérer tout son calme et sa clarté d'esprit, Tom s'avança prudemment vers son compagnon, qui cette fois-ci, demeura immobile.

- Parle-moi, dis-moi ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

- Tu veux dire au sujet de Fudje ou de notre vie commune ? Questionna le garçon en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Voldemort soupira.

- Tu as très bien saisi ou je voulais en venir.

Harry croisa les bras tout en détournant quelque peu la tête.

- Je ne vais partir si c'est ce que tu souhaites savoir. Cela dit, si tu veux que notre relation perdure, se sera à ton tour de faire quelques concessions à mon égard. En tout, je t'en demanderai trois, pas une de plus, pas une de moins.

Voldemort parut tout à coup méfiant.

- Rien que ça ? Lança-t-il, moqueur. Et quelle sera la première ?

L'air de rien, Harry marcha à travers la pièce, jusqu'à atteindre le sofa pour s'y installer.

- Je veux rencontrer le maire et lui demander certaines choses.

- C'est hors de question ! Claqua le Lord, catégorique.

- Je n'irai pas le dénoncer aux autorités, je souhaite simplement m'entretenir seul à seul avec lui. Spécifia posément le jeune homme. Cependant, si tu refuses, ce n'est pas grave, je reprendrai l'intégralité de mes affaires, et j'irai m'installer dans mon ancienne chambre qui, soit y en passant, était très confortable. Oh, et Bien entendu, les seuls échanges que nous aurons à l'avenir, se limiteront à nos activités professionnelles.

Appréciant moyennement la tournure que prenaient les choses, Tom vint se planter devant le garçon, qui se cala davantage au fond du divan.

- Si je comprends bien, tu essais de me faire du chantage ? Exposa clairement l'homme. N'avait-on pas passés un accord pour bannir ce genre de procédé entre nous ?

- C'est exact, mais quelqu'un n'a pas respecté la promesse qu'il avait tenue. Par conséquent, j'estime être en droit d'exiger et non de demander.

- Et tu crois que ce genre d'argument suffira à me faire plier ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit Harry en arborant une moue faussement peiné. Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à moi ?

D'irrité, l'expression de Voldemort était passé d'amusée.

Sans lâcher le garçon des yeux, il le rejoignit sur le fauteuil, une expression indéchiffrable modelait avec perfection chacun des traits de son visage. Tandis qu'il laissa tomber une main au niveau du dossier, l'autre vînt très délicatement écarter les quelques mèches qui ornaient le front du garçon.

- Que je saches, les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont parfaitement réciproques. Donc, je me demande, si tu venais à mettre tes propos à exécution, qui de nous deux reviendraient en premier vers l'autre ? Susurra-t-il, alors que ses lèvres formèrent un demi-sourire.

- Tu es en train d'insinuer que sans toi à mes côtes, je ne tiendrais pas le coup ? Il m'a pourtant semblait entendre il y a quelque minutes une déclaration venant de ta part, qui laisserait à penser que serait plutôt le contraire.

- Je dis simplement que ton petit ultimatum fonctionne dans les deux sens. En me punissant pour obtenir gain de cause, tu te punis toi aussi. Affirma le Lord, en frôlant à présent du bout des doigts, la joue du garçon qui se sentit frissonner. Je sais que tu es furieux contre moi, reprit-il d'une voix de velours. Je serais d'ailleurs inquiet si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'as pas envie qu'on se sépare.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Bien qu'il ait plusieurs fois maudit son amant pour ses agissements et projeter mille et une façons de se venger, il sentait malgré tout, son affection pour Tom prendre le pas sur la colère ou la déception. Même si son jugement était suffisamment altéré pour le moment, il était au moins sur d'une chose, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne désirait pas non plus capituler et enterrer cette histoire aussi facilement.

Il devait une fois pour toute mettre les choses au clair et ne surtout pas se laisser attendrir par les paroles de l'homme.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois autant épris de toi, parce que dans le cas inverse, j'aurais toutes les raisons du monde de te quitter sur le champ. Déclara-t-il, en tentant de transmettre à son vis-à-vis un visage dépourvu d'émotions. A présent, assez tergiversé. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, si tu n'ais pas prés à remettre en cause certain de tes principes, alors nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble et tant pis si j'en souffre par la suite, au moins je n'aurais aucun regret.

Les paroles du jeune homme étaient soudain devenues très profondes. Il marqua une légère pose avant que sa voix ne fasse à nouveau écho dans la pièce :

- Je n'étais pas complètement rassuré au début tu sais. Cette nouvelle vie m'effrayais un peu, mais pour pouvoir en profiter j'ai décidé de réfréner mon angoisse et de me jeter complètement à l'eau. Je me suis entièrement donné à toi…mon corps, mon cœur, mes pensées les plus intimes ainsi que ma confiance, je t'ai absolument tout offert. La seule chose que j'attends en retour, c'est que tu en fasses autant pour moi.

Durant plusieurs secondes, le silence s'installa dans la chambre.

Tom savait qu'il devait maintenant faire un choix. Soit, il continuait de protéger ses secrets mais il pouvait faire une croix sur Harry, où bien il décidait de tout partager et de faire entièrement confiance à ce dernier.

La première option était loin de lui complaire, Voldemort savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir le garçon tous les jours sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, se permettre des choses que seul lui était en droit de faire.

Par ailleurs, Harry ne lui avait jamais fourni une quelconque raison qui le pousserait soudainement à se méfier ou à remettre en doute sa parole. Le jeune homme était honnête et qui plus est, entièrement dévoué à sa personne. Avec lui, ses secrets étaient en sécurité, il n'y avait pas une once de scepticisme la dessus.

Demeurer quand même un problème et sur ce point Tom était persuadé que son compagnon ne céderait pas.

- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu attends de cette rencontre avec Fudje. Mais si c'est aussi essentiel à tes yeux alors je te conduirais jusqu'à son lieu de travail demain matin et tu pourras lui parler, et je dis bien seulement lui parler. Cette affaire ne doit en aucun cas s'ébruiter, ce qui signifie que tu n'iras voir personne, pas même ta famille.

- Je suis d'accord. Répondit Harry. Et puis tu as raison, il vaut mieux que mon entourage ne saches rien. Après tout, il serait fâcheux qu'ils te haïssent avant même de t'avoir rencontré.

Voldemort s'attarda sur cette dernière phrase.

- Ce qui signifie ?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du garçon.

- Il s'agit de ma deuxième concession. D'ici la fin du mois, je voudrais que nous invitions ma famille pour un week-end, afin que vous puissiez chacun faire connaissance. Se serait bien que tu mettes un visage sur leur nom, d'autres part je serais vraiment heureux de te présenter auprès d'eux. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura une bonne entente.

- Et quand sera-t-il ensuite ? Questionna immédiatement Tom, le regard renfrogné.

- Comment ça ?

- Est-ce que je devrais m'attendre à les voir ici tous les week-ends ? A jouer les amants exemplaires et soucieux pour ne pas prendre le risque de les froisser ou qu'ils en viennent à te monter contre moi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Affirma Harry, qui commençait à mieux cerner le problème. Tom, ils ne vont pas venir dans le but de te juger ou d'essayer de me convaincre de renoncer à toi. Ils veulent seulement connaître l'homme avec qui j'ai décidé de passer ma vie. Crois-moi, tu n'as rien à redouter de cette rencontre.

Les derniers mots prononcés par le garçon avait été employé sur un ton à la fois persuasif et suppliant.

Sachant ce qu'elle représentait pour son compagnon, Voldemort ne pouvait pas ignorer sa demande. Créer un lien entre les personnes qu'on aime et faire en sorte qu'elles s'apprécient mutuellement est tout à fait normal.

Après tout, Harry avait perdu ses parents très jeune et d'après ce qu'il lui avait révélé, les derniers membres de sa famille l'avaient traité plus bas que terre. Les seules personnes sur qui il avait pu compter étaient les Lupin. Par conséquent, Tom pouvait aisément comprendre l'attachement que le garçon éprouvait à leur encontre.

Par le passé, lui n'avait pas eu cette chance, mais il souhaitait sincèrement qu'il en va différemment pour son amant et qu'il puisse s'épanouir aux côtés de gens qui le chérissaient pour ce qu'il était.

Ce bonheur, Harry le méritait amplement et il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait l'aider à y accéder.

- Je te laisse choisir la date de ton choix et une fois que tu l'auras fait, tu pourras prendre la liberté d'appeler chez ton oncle pour lui soumettre une invitation de ma part.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent à cette annonce des plus inattendues, il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir aussi rapidement satisfaction.

- Préviens-moi seulement une fois que cela sera fait. Je veux prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour recevoir comme il se doit ta famille. Fit le Lord, d'une voix posée et consciencieuse. Tu as beau dire, mais je sais que la première impression que je donnerais est importante. Aussi, je tiens absolument que tes proches aient à l'esprit qu'ici tu ne manqueras jamais de rien et que je serais constamment là pour prendre soin de toi, comme ils l'ont fait auparavant lorsque tu vivais à leurs côtés.

- Ce geste les touchera beaucoup et tu verras que tu n'auras pas à le regretter. Murmura Harry, avec une certaine reconnaissance dans le son de sa voix.

Tom hocha imperceptiblement de la tête.

- Je crois que tu avais une troisième chose à me demander…Glissa-t-il.

Sans prononcer un mot, Harry quitta le sofa pour marcher jusqu'à la table de lit. De là, il tira un tiroir pour en extraire un objet qu'il présenta d'emblé à son amant.

A la vue de ce dernier, Voldemort haussa les épaules, adoptant une attitude décontractée.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te tracasse, ce n'est qu'un livre comme tu peux le voir.

Harry eut une expression légèrement amusée.

- Juste un livre, je ne pense pas. Fit-il, d'un air évasif, en venant se placer devant le maître des lieux. D'ailleurs, cela ressemble plutôt à un journal intime.

- C'est ridicule voyons, pourquoi je garderais le journal intime de quelqu'un ? Surtout que comme tu as pu le remarquer, il n'y a rien d'écrit à l'intérieur.

- C'est vrai que venant de toi, ce n'est pas très logique. Donc, j'ai supposé que si tu l'avais dissimulé c'est qu'il devait avoir une certaine valeur. J'ai réfléchi à plusieurs hypothèses, et parmi celles-ci, il y en a une qui pourrait tout à fait convenir.

- Et bien, dis-moi. Demanda Tom, intéressé. Quelle est ta théorie ?

- J'ai d'abord pensé que tu avais subtilisé ce carnet à l'insu d'une personne dans le but de l'utiliser contre elle. Mais comme tu l'as dit toi même, il est vide, de plus je n'ai trouvé aucune fiche dans la base de donnée, ni aucun renseignements sur un ou une dénommée _Jedusor_. Décréta-t-il calmement en contournant la table basse en verre qui se trouvait au milieu des fauteuils et du canapé.

- C'est drôle quand on réfléchie, continua-t-il, Voldemort est un nom assez hors du commun qui, lorsque l'on prononce aspire à beaucoup de choses, comme la puissance, la crainte, la grandeur…Autant de qualificatifs qui corresponde à la personnalité que les autres entrevoient de toi et que tu te complais à faire véhiculer.

A cet instant, Harry observa longuement son amant dans le but de jauger sa réaction. Seulement, comme à son habitude le visage de l'homme arborer une expression indéchiffrable.

- Finalement, on en viendrait presque à se demander si le hasard y est vraiment pour quelque chose ou si tu avais tout prémédité ? Déclara le garçon sur un ton plein de sous entendus. Tu es quelqu'un d'ambitieux, Tom, et pardessus tout tu es affreusement orgueilleux. J'ignore tout de ton passé ainsi que de ta famille. Cependant, il ne serait guère étonnant qu'un conflit, une rancœur ou que sais-je encore ? T'ais amené à ignorer jusqu'à leur existence et à renier ton nom. Une fois devenu suffisamment connu, tu ne voulais pas qu'on puisse faire le rapprochement, ni que tes proches demande ou hérite de quoi que se soit, tu as donc trouvé une alternative. Je suppose que l'influence et les moyens financiers n'ont pas manqués. Et quand à se forger un nom, autant en choisir un qui ne manquera pas d'attraits. Qu'en dis-tu ?

La question demeura en suspens.

Harry se sentit soudain nerveux. Il n'était pas certain que son raisonnement soit exact, toutefois il avait longuement cogité sur cette possibilité. Bien qu'elle lui paraissait quelque peu extrême, elle n'en restait pas moins plausible.

- Je dois avouer que tu fais preuve d'une grande perspicacité, pour moi cela en serait presque…inquiétant. Prononça le Lord en esquissant un mystérieux sourire.

Il tendit subitement sa main en direction du jeune homme pour qu'il lui rende son bien. Doucement, celui-ci s'avança pour s'exécuter, cependant au lieu d'attraper uniquement le journal, Voldemort enserra aussi son poignet. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se retrouva projeté sur les genoux de son compagnon et maintenue de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse lui échapper.

- Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Murmura Tom en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

- Pour moi elle ne l'ait pas lorsqu'il qu'il s'agit de mieux connaître la personne qui vous fascine le plus. Lui répondit immédiatement Harry.

Voldemort le dévisagea silencieusement comme soudain hypnotisé par cette lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux verts.

Tout en relâchant légèrement son emprise, il fit glisser ses mains le long de ces bras pour atteindre le creux de son cou, une zone qu'il savait particulièrement sensible pour le plus jeune.

- Tu te souviens ? Ce qui est entre toi et moi…

- Reste uniquement entre toi et moi. Récita Harry en se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'il ne se confit à propos des Dursley. Mais cela ne fonctionne que si nous avons l'un pour l'autre une confiance inébranlable.

Doucement, les doigts du Lord vinrent caresser la joue du garçon qui se sentit frémir à ce contact.

- Tu crois que ce n'est pas le cas ? Décréta Tom, calmement. Si je le pouvais, je te confirai sans hésiter une partie de mon âme.

Harry lui tendit un petit sourire.

- Je n'en demande pas tant. C'est seulement une partie de ta vie que je veux découvrir, rien de plus.

Tom contempla un sentiment de déception traversé les prunelles de son jeune amant qui se terra dans un mutisme. Sa main quitta subitement son visage doux tandis qu'il s'empara de son journal qu'il avait soigneusement conservé durant quinze longues années.

- Lève-toi, je vais te faire voir quelque chose. Chuchota-t-il.

Sans poser la moindre question, Harry obtempéra sous l'injonction.

Il vit Tom se lever à son tour pour disparaître aussitôt de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Trente secondes à peine plus tard, il revînt muni d'un curieux appareil. En plus de dernier, il posa sur son bureau le journal, en faisant signe au garçon d'approcher.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Etant désormais à proximité, Harry pouvait distinctement identifier l'objet. Il s'agissait d'un néon d'environs trente centimètres de large qui planait au dessus d'un socle servant manifestement à entreposer des livres ou des documents spéciaux.

Sous le regard de son compagnon, Tom brancha la lampe et pressa le bouton « On » qui laissa instantanément entrevoir une vive lumière d'une teinte violette. Harry avait déjà observé ce type d'appareil auparavant, il servait notamment à détecter les faux billets au sein des banques.

- Ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure à mon sujet est complètement vrai. Voldemort est un nom que j'ai crée de toute pièce parce que je ne supportais plus de porter celui de ma famille. Par contre, tu t'ais trompé sur une chose.

- Quoi donc ?

En guise de réponse, Tom ouvrit le petit livret et tourna une première page. Cette dernière laissa alors transparaître une écriture fluide, légèrement penché qui semblait scintiller sous l'effet du révélateur.

- Un jour, pendant un cours de chimie j'ai du réaliser une solution qui apparaissait uniquement au contact d'une lampe ultra violette. A l'age de mes seize ans, j'ai voulu commencer un journal qui relaterait un peu ma vie ainsi que toutes les ambitions que j'avais. Ayant toujours était d'un naturel méfiant, j'ai décidé de recréer cette fameuse formule afin de l'utiliser sous forme d'écriture invisible. Comme tu peux le voir, c'est une réussite.

Sur ce point, Harry ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que les pages vierges étaient un leurre. D'ailleurs, celles-ci ne reflétaient même pas la pointe du crayon, le papier était parfaitement lisse au touché. Tom avait du également penser à ce détail.

A présent, ce qu'il l'intriguait était le contenu du livret. Qu'avait pu bien écrire son amant alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent ? Harry avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer l'homme actuel dans la peau d'un jeune garçon.

A cette époque, Tom n'était qu'un étudiant parmi tant autres. Aujourd'hui, son sens des affaires, sa force de persuasion et son charisme avaient fait de lui un homme célèbre, riche et puissant. Harry était curieux de savoir comment était sa vie avant qu'il ne devienne Lord Voldemort ?

- Tu aimerais le lire, n'est-ce pas ? S'éleva à nouveau la voix du maître des lieux.

Harry prit soudain conscience qu'il avait toujours le regard rivé sur le journal.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

- J'avoue que c'est très tentant. Dit-il, en détournant finalement les yeux vers le plus vieux. Tu es une véritable énigme pour moi, Tom, une sorte de puzzle que j'essaye pièce par pièce de reconstituer. Seulement, je ne peux y parvenir que si possède tous les morceaux...

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit quelque peu.

- As-tu songé que peut-être ce puzzle ne sera pas aussi beau que tu l'espère une fois achevé ?

- Peu importe, je sais déjà d'avance que rien de ce qui viendra s'y ajouter me fera le détester.

Les paroles du garçon étaient pourvues d'une assurance déstabilisante.

Tom sembla hésiter l'espace d'une seconde, puis sans que l'autre ne s'y attende il lui remit en main propre l'objet de son désir. Cependant avant de lui délaisser complètement, il tenait à éclaircir certains points :

- Tu ne le sors pas de cette pièce, dés que tu as fini de le lire tu le rangeras systématiquement dans l'emplacement qu'il lui à été spécifiquement réservé. Tu ne l'ouvre pas devant moi, tu n'écris rien à l'intérieur et je ne veux aucun commentaire de ta part. Je répondrais uniquement à tes questions une fois que tu l'auras parcouru jusqu'à la fin, tu as compris ?

- Oui. Se contenta de dire Harry, en assimilant tous ce que le Lord venait de lui donner comme instructions.

Voldemort écarta les doigts de façon à lâcher prise. Le garçon ramena le livre contre sa poitrine, comme si désormais, il en été l'unique propriétaire.

- Bien, j'ai accepté chacune de tes concessions. Suis-je pardonné maintenant ? Demanda Tom d'une voix mielleuse en venant se coller tendrement contre le plus jeune.

Immédiatement, Harry sentit une douce chaleur envahir tout son corps. La tension qu'il avait accumulée jusque là, sembla s'estomper pour laisser peu à peu place à un sentiment de réconfort et d'apaisement.

C'était souvent l'effet que son amant lui faisait lorsqu'il se montrer doux et avenant. Le problème c'est que dans ces cas là, le garçon était incapable de manifester la moindre animosité. Pourtant, songea-t-il, ce n'était pas les raisons qui manquaient !

Combien de fois déjà, avait-il du lui pardonner ?

Avec Théo les choses avaient étaient différences, hormis ce qui c'était passé à Philadelphie, leur relation avait toujours était simple. Les disputes entre eux étaient très rares, pour ne pas dire quasi inexistantes et le plus souvent leur opinion se rejoignaient.

Toutefois, comme l'avait souligné Voldemort, il avait fait un choix. Et même si vivre aux côtés de ce dernier n'était en rien comparable avec ce qu'il avait précédemment connu, Harry ne regrettait pas sa décision. Tom était certes arrogant, impulsif, perfide, calculateur et entreprenant, mais contre attente le jeune homme ne pouvait nier qu'il ne l'aimerait pas autrement.

C'étaient ses plus grands défauts qui dévoilaient toute la force de son charme.

Mais l'homme avait aussi appris à faire ressortir ses meilleurs côtés. Harry appréciait d'autant plus toutes ces fois ou il faisait fit des apparences pour se montrer tendre et attentionné. C'était dans ce genre de moments intimes qu'il se rendait compte à quel point sa présence était enivrante.

Elle lui faisait l'effet d'une douce étreinte qui jour après jour prenait un peu plus possession de lui.

- Pourquoi poses-tu la question alors que tu connais la réponse. Souffla Harry, tout prés du visage de son amant.

- Parce que je veux te l'entendre dire. Murmura Tom avant de déposer au creux de son cou une série de baiser doux. Mais tu préfère peut-être me le montrer ? Suggéra-t-il, d'une façon qui ne détrompait pas sur ses intentions.

Le garçon retint un gémissement alors qu'il sentait les mains du Lord caresser langoureusement ses hanches.

_Le sale manipulateur_, pensa-t-il.

Décidant qu'il ne lui laisserait pas mener cette dance, Harry reposa le journal pour venir capturer les lèvres de son amant en un baiser ardent et passionné. Une de ses mains vint agripper sa chemise, pendant que l'autre plongea au cœur de sa douce chevelure.

Tom sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, il serra plus étroitement le corps du garçon contre le sien tout en prenant garde à ne pas être trop brusque.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, Harry s'afféra à retirer les premiers boutons de chemise.

Alors qu'il dirigea lentement l'homme jusqu'au lit, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

_« Laisse-toi faire »_

Voldemort eut un petit sourire et se laissa docilement guider par le plus jeune.

Ce dernier plaça une main sur son torse l'invitant à s'allonger pour qu'il puisse se placer en position dominante, au dessus de lui.

Il observa le garçon lui enlever un à un, la totalité de ses habits avec une dextérité qui ne lui connaissait pas. Aussitôt qu'il eut terminé, Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, d'abord sur la bouche, puis le long de la mâchoire pour continuer ainsi jusqu'à la base de sa gorge.

Harry semblait vouloir prendre ton son temps afin d'apporter à son compagnon un maximum de plaisir.

Avec ses doigts, il vînt titiller ces tétons avant de venir les lécher du bout de la langue.

La respiration de Tom se faisait de plus en plus courte à mesure que son désir embraser ses reins. Sans rompre le contact, le jeune homme continua sur sa lancée, jouant à présent avec son nombril.

Il s'apprêta à descendre encore plus bas, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de son bassin, quand soudain il s'exclama :

- Mince, tu as vu l'heure ? J'aurais déjà du me remettre au travail depuis pas mal de temps, ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux.

- Quoi ? Fit le Lord comme s'il venait de s'éveiller d'un rêve.

Harry se redressa, puis comme si de rien, il quitta le lit sous le regard hébété de son vis-à-vis.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je retourne à mon bureau, tu imagines si mon patron s'aperçoit que je ne n'y suis pas depuis plus d'une heure ? Dit-il d'un air faussement inquiet.

- C'est moi ton patron, revient ici tout de suite ! Ordonna Voldemort.

- Allons Tom, il ne faut pas mélanger les affaires personnelles avec nos relations professionnelles. Bon, j'y vais ! Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie en sachant que dans son état l'homme ne pourrait le suivre.

Il pressa sa main contre la poignée en se tournant une dernière fois vers son amant.

- Tu devrais mettre quelque chose sur toi, sinon tu risques d'attraper froid. Sourit-il.

- Je peux t'assurer que ça tu me le payeras. Déclara Tom, dont le visage reflétait plus de l'amusement qu'une réelle colère.

- C'est de bonne guerre, mais au moins te voilà pardonné !

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Il était entré depuis quinze minutes à peine et le téléphone avait déjà sonné cinq fois ! A ce rythme, il allait encore devoir remettre au lendemain certains travaux qui auraient dû être accomplis depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Un léger soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit le tiroir gauche de son bureau, afin de s'emparer de son agenda ou il avait répertorié ses rendez-vous ainsi qu'un ensemble de projets encore inachevés. En regardant plus attentivement, il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'aurait qu'un seul entretien ce matin, cela lui laisserait donc la possibilité d'établir enfin le budget accordé à la commune pour les mois à venir.

Et puisqu'il avait un peu de temps devant lui, il décida de commencer immédiatement, mais avant tout il lui fallait un bon café !

Habituellement, dés qu'il arrivait, sa secrétaire venait toujours lui en apporter une tasse. Mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas droit à ce traitement de faveur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à se lever pour aller lui-même en chercher, il entendit quelqu'un frapper, pensant qu'il devait sûrement s'agir de sa jeune assistante, il l'invita sans plus attendre à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement léger et une silhouette de taille moyenne, vêtu d'un ensemble noir et blanc apparu dans le cadre. Ce qui interpela tout de suite le maître des lieux, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme ou plutôt un adolescent se dit-il en observant son visage lisse et ces traits fins.

L'inconnu ne prononça pas un mot.

- Euh, je peux vous aider ? Demanda le maire, qui attendait manifestement une réaction.

- Vous êtes Cornélius Fudje ?

- Et bien, oui c'est moi. Est-ce que je peux savoir qui vous êtes et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Lentement, le garçon se détacha de l'entrée pour venir surplomber le bureau de son interlocuteur.

- Je m'appel Harry Potter, monsieur, et ce que je veux c'est la vérité.

Fudje fronça les sourcils.

Ce jeune homme avait-il toute sa tête ?

- Ecoutez, pour le moment je ne peux pas vous recevoir, mais allez voir ma secrétaire elle vous donnera un rendez-vous.

Harry ignora superbement cette dernière phrase.

D'une allure nonchalante, il marcha à travers la pièce, examinant avec minutie, les moindres recoins.

- Vous vous plaisez ici, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il, de façon rhétorique. Après tout, votre carrière a évolué, vous avez gagné en popularité et la plupart des gens ont confiance en vous. Je me demande si serait toujours le cas en sachant que vous vous êtes lâchement enfuit après avoir renversé une jeune femme.

En lâchant cette information, Harry s'était subitement tourné vers l'homme pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait abasourdit, son visage avait adopté une teinte blanchâtre.

- Je…je ne vous permets pas de porter une accusation aussi mensongère, mon garçon ! Maintenant, veuillez quitter ce bureau immédiatement !

- Il n'en n'est pas question ! J'ai attendu longtemps ce moment, par conséquent je ne comte pas l'écourter.

- Je pourrais appeler quelqu'un pour vous escorter vous savez ? C'est cela que vous souhaitez, faire un scandale ?

- Mais moi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher monsieur le maire contrairement à vous. D'ailleurs, poursuit-il sur un ton serein, est-ce vous connaissez au moins le nom de la personne que vous avez percuté de plein fouet ? Est-ce vous savez qu'elle avait un marri et deux filles ?

- Assez ! Cria l'homme en se levant de sa chaise. Taisez- vous !

- Comment vous faites pour dormir la nuit ? Pour vous regarder tous les matins dans un miroir ? Questionna Harry en adoptant un ton étrangement culpabilisant. Avez seulement éprouvé du remord lorsque vous l'avez laissé pour morte sur cette route sombre et sinueuse ? Ou bien trouviez-vous du réconfort en vous murmurant de belles paroles ?

Fudje observa le jeune homme comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Allait-il bientôt se réveiller ? Il avait l'impression d'entendre à nouveau cette voix dans sa tête qui n'avait eu de cesse de le hanter depuis ce drame.

Sa respiration était devenue erratique tandis que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Il retomba lourdement dans son fauteuil. Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui du garçon, il se sentait si désemparé.

- Co…comment vous savez…toutes ces choses ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Il me semble que j'ai déjà répondu à la deuxième question. Et en ce qui concerne la première, vous auriez du vous douter qu'un tel secret ne resterait pas éternellement tapie dans l'ombre, quand bien même vous aviez payé des gens afin qu'ils dissimulent les preuves et qu'ils fassent taire certaines langues indésirables.

- Vous travaillez pour Lord Voldemort c'est ça ? Rugit Cornélius. C'est lui qui vous envois n'est-ce pas ?

- Je travail pour lui c'est vrai, mais je suis venu de mon propre chef. Voyez-vous, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, parce qu'il se trouve que la femme dont nous sommes en train de parler, c'est ma tante. Alors, imaginez ma surprise en apprenant que l'individu responsable de son accident était en fait le maire de cette ville. Je ne pouvais rêver meilleur opportunité.

Une main lasse passe devant le visage de Fudje.

Il déglutit difficilement avant de plisser le regard, l'air résigné.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Articula-t-il.

- Premièrement, des réponses. Claqua sèchement Harry. Pourquoi avez-vous pris la fuite ce soir-là ?

- Je…

Il ferma momentanément les yeux, priant une quelconque divinité de lui donner assez de force pour affronter ça.

- J'ai paniqué. Quand j'ai vu la forme gisant sur le sol, j'ai cru que je venais de commettre un homicide. Confia-t-il, en se remémorant en même temps la scène. Croyez-moi, je regrette sincèrement de l'avoir abandonné. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière…

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Coupa le garçon. Ce que vous avez fait n'est ni plus ni moins, que de la lâcheté ! Je suis sûr que vous n'avez jamais été la voir à l'hôpital. Vous vous contentiez simplement de lui envoyé tous les mois des fleurs pour alléger votre conscience, je n'ai pas raison ?

En voyant l'expression déconfite de son vis-à-vis, Harry su qu'il avait visé juste.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- Vous allez faire quelque chose pour moi. Après quoi, je vous laisserez tranquille.

Devant le regard interrogateur du plus vieux, le garçon extirpa une petite carte de sa poche qu'il déposa d'emblé sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- L'adresse ou réside ou ma tante. Décréta le brun. Vous êtes au courant qu'elle est sortie du coma ?

- oui je le suis, l'indinidu qui se chargeait de remettre les fleurs m'a averti.

- Bien, je veux que vous alliez la voir pour lui avouer ce que vous avez fait, je crois que c'est la moindre des choses.

- Non, je ne pourrai pas ! Décréta Fudje, précipitamment.

Harry lui lança un regard emprunt de dégout.

- Ayez un peu de courage pour une fois ! Vous ne serez peut-être pas pardonné mais au moins vous aurez fait preuve d'honnêteté. Vous n'avez pas envie de faire une bonne action pour changer ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Murmura l'homme.

- Non, le problème c'est que vous n'essayez même pas ! Claqua l'adolescent. Je vais vous laisser choisir. Soit vous allez la voir, soit c'est moi qui irais trouver la police pour leur expliquer ce qui est réellement arrivé.

A cet instant, Harry savait qu'il mentait, puisqu'il avait certifié à Tom qu'il ne parlerait à personne d'autre de cette affaire. Cependant, il espérait qu'un tel choix amènerait Fudje à reconnaitre sa culpabilité devant Nymphadora.

- Réfléchissez bien, je vous laisse une semaine. Précisa-t-il.

Sur ce, il s'avança vers la porte, puis jetant un dernier regard derrière lui, il quitta la pièce laissant l'homme seul.

Harry devait avouer qu'il était plutôt étonné par cette rencontre, à dire vrai, il s'était attendu à voir une personne fière, irraisonnable et insensible. A la place, il avait perçu quelqu'un en conflit avec lui-même. Le garçon était convaincu que Fudje regrettait vraiment ses actes, une lueur triste et lasse baignait perpétuellement au fond de ses yeux bleus. Néanmoins, c'était la peur et le mépris qui prenaient l'ascendance sur tout le reste.

La volonté de se libérer de cet engrenage infernal allait peut-être le pousser à faire fasse à sa victime ?

Dans ce cas, comment réagirait Tonks ?

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchie à ce sujet. Bien entendu, il y avait un risque pour que cette confrontation ravive de douloureux souvenir, même si la jeune femme ne se rappelait rien à propos de son accident, il était fort probable que cet événement inopiné la chamboule. Mais quelque part, connaître les raisons d'un tel geste, n'allait-il pas la soulager d'un poids ? N'allait-il pas l'aider à mieux tourner une page ?

Encore une fois, le jeune homme prenait un risque. Que faire si sa tante décide de dénoncer l'homme ? Tom allait être furieux et c'est peu dire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, la décision appartenait à Fudje et seul l'avenir savait ce qu'il aurait l'intention de faire.

Pressant légèrement le pas pour regagner le hall du bâtiment, Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction du bureau d'accueil qui était situé non loin de l'entrée. Il remarqua que son amant était encore en train de parler avec la fille du comptoir. Cette dernière semblait littéralement suspendue à ces lèvres tandis que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ceux du Lord qui lui faisait de grand sourire charmeur.

Bien qu'il sache que c'était pour détourner son attention afin qu'il puisse tranquillement s'entretenir avec le maire, le garçon n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Il entendit tout à coup la jeune femme rire aux éclats, le son de sa voix avait retentie dans tout le hall.

Qu'est-ce que Tom pouvait bien lui raconter ?

La secrétaire étant pour le moment dos à lui, Harry s'avança en prenant la précaution de ne faire aucun bruit. Il capta une brève seconde le regard du plus vieux qui naturellement se déplaça à hauteur de 90 degrés autour de la jeune femme. Celle-ci suivit son mouvement, ignorant qu'un jeune homme en avait profité pour se glisser vers l'extérieur sans qu'elle ne remarque sa présence.

Harry attendit plusieurs minutes dehors avant d'être rejoint par le Lord.

L'homme avait retrouvé un visage impassible.

- Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je pense que oui. Acquiesça le garçon.

- Bien, on peut donc enfin rentrer. Décréta Voldemort en faisait signe à son chauffeur de venir.

Le garçon se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

- De quoi as-tu parlé avec cette fille ?

Tom haussa les épaules.

- De banalités. Fit-il, laconiquement.

- Vraiment ? La conversation à du beaucoup lui plaire en tout cas, parce que je l'ai trouvé particulièrement enthousiasme à ton contact.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant eux, mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu tirer la portière, l'homme l'arrêta.

- Est-ce que par hasard, tu serais jaloux ? Souffla le Lord, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

Le garçon se fit violence pour ne pas rougir.

- Pas du tout, c'était juste une remarque. Dit-il, de façon plutôt rude.

Tom ne dis rien et le laissa monter à bord de la voiture tandis qu'un demi sourire étira ses lèvres.

Normalement, il n'aurait pas accepté que son compagnon lui mente aussi effrontément, mais de ce cas précis, il trouvait la situation particulièrement risible.

* * *

**Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris ! Toutefois, je sais que la longueur ne garantie pas la qualité du contenu. **

**Je vous laisse donc juger par vous-même, en espérant que vous me laisserez vos impressions.**

**Voilà, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous !**

**A bientôt ! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Auteur : Delicate Doll**

**Source : Harry Potter**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Rating : M**

**Résumé : UA. Lord Voldemort à une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire. Mais surtout, être démoniaque ! LVHP.**

* * *

**Je n'ai pas grand choses à dire si ce n'est un grand merci pour toutes vos chaleureuses reviews !**

**Cette histoire va bientôt toucher à sa fin (plus que deux chapitres aprés celui-ci !), donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 39 :**

Cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'il pleuvait.

Le temps s'était bien dégradé en une nuit. Hier encore le ciel arborait un magnifique soleil reposant sur un fond bleu méditerranéen et l'air était imprégné d'un doux parfum floral aux arômes épicés et boisés

Harry avait normalement prévu de profiter de son après midi pour aller faire une promenade à cheval autour du domaine. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu d'inviter avec l'autorisation de son père, la jeune Nelly afin d'honorer la promesse qui lui avait faite quelques jours auparavant.

Cependant, force est de constater que la météo ne s'y prêtait pas, il avait du raviser ses projets et trouver d'autre préoccupation. Sachant que Tom serait absent une bonne partie de la journée, l'adolescent en avait profité pour mettre la main sur le fameux journal.

Reclus dans la chambre, les rideaux tirés, la lampe ultra violette allumée et positionnée sur le bureau, une étrange ambiance s'était installée entre les mûrs de la pièce. Hormis les clapotements de l'eau qui battait violement contre les vitres, le silence était total, presque religieux…

Autour du jeune homme, plus rien ne semblait exister, une bulle invisible s'était formée l'englobant lui et les souvenirs de son amant.

_Thomas Elvis Jedusor_.

C'était ce qui apparaissait sur la page de garde.

Poussé par une envie irrésistible, Harry frôla du bout des doigts l'inscription, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il ne sentirait que le contact du papier lisse et froid. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur le patronyme _Jedusor_.

Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que ce nom était plus plaisant et chaleureux que celui choisi par son compagnon. Même si _Lord Voldemort_ sonnait peut-être mieux à l'oreille que _Lord Jedusor _il éprouvait une attirance tout à fait inexplicable pour le véritable nom de son amant.

Sur cette pensée, il tourna la première page du livre, découvrant ainsi toute une série de lignes rédigée avec le plus grand soin.

Harry avait toujours envié l'élégance et la finesse avec laquelle Tom parvenait à former les caractères d'écriture. Il constata sans grande surprise que même à seize ans, l'homme portait un point d'honneur à faire les choses dans les règles de l'art.

Prenant une grande respiration comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger en eau profonde, le jeune homme s'aventura sur les traces de son passé.

Durant de longues minutes, son regard ne quitta pas un seul instant les pages immaculées d'une encre phosphorescente qui semblait attiser son regard, tel un papillon vers une flamme.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apprenant que son compagnon avait vécu dans un orphelinat à Londres pendant presque toute son enfance.

Il était d'ailleurs né là-bas, précisait-il. La raison qui l'y avait mené était à la fois simple et terriblement triste aux yeux d'Harry.

A travers son court récit qui était le sien, Tom explique d'après ce qu'une employée de l'orphelinat lui avait elle-même confiée, que sa mère était morte peu de temps après l'avoir mis au monde. Cependant, avant de rendre son dernier soupir, la jeune femme avait formulée une requête auprès du personnel présent :

Elle voulait que son enfant porte le même prénom que son père « _Thomas »,_ le même que celui de son père à elle « _Elvis »_, et enfin « _Jedusor » _en guise de nom de famille. Elle avait également demandée qu'on remette à son fils le médaillon qu'elle portait autour de son cou, que se serait son héritage.

En lisant ces mots, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec le bijou qui était précieusement gardé derrière le grand miroir, il ne l'avait entrevu que quelques secondes, mais il y avait de forte chance pour que ce médaillon soit celui mentionné par son amant.

A en juger par ce qui était écrit, il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre que Tom détestait sa condition d'orphelin. Ce qui le dégoutait, notamment, c'était l'endroit dans lequel il vivait. Il dépeignait l'orphelinat comme un bâtiment sinistre, humide et atrocement ennuyeux.

«_ C'était comme si je vivais à l'intérieur d'une prison, je pouvais entrevoir de ma fenêtre de grand barreaux noires qui me donnais un peu plus envie chaque jour de les scier et d'échapper à ma triste monotonie. Il n'y avait rien de beau à regarder ou d'agréable à gouter, les mûr était couvert d'un papier gris parfois jaunâtre, la nourriture était atrocement fade, si bien qu'on ne différenciait même plus la saveur des plats. J'entendais les autres se lamenter à longueur de temps. La seule chose qu'ils désiraient c'était un foyer, des gens qui les aimeraient et qui les sortiraient de cet endroit infâme. Pour ma part, je ne me faisais aucune illusion, d'ailleurs je n'avais besoin de personne et surtout pas de leur pitié. Je savais que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même et cette pensée me suffisais pour ne pas faillir » _

Harry était littéralement subjugué par le ton et les tournures de phrases employées. C'était comme si elles provenaient d'une personne d'âge mure et non d'un adolescent. Il y avait de nombreuses connotations à la colère, la rancœur, la haine …

Le monde dans lequel grandissait Tom paraissait bien froid et obscur.

Il poursuivit sa lecture pour se heurter à un nouveau passage de son existence.

Cette fois-ci, le garçon parlait de ses études, de ses projets d'avenir.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry entrevoyait un élément agréable de sa vie.

L'école constituée pour le garçon une grande passion. Il était notamment attiré par les sciences, la littérature, les langues étrangères et l'économie. Il se disait lui-même très avancé par rapport aux autres élèves de sa classe, et cela aussi bien sur un point intellectuel que moral.

Alors qu'il prévoyait déjà de faire carrière dans les affaires et la finance, ils ne rencontraient autour de lui que des gens dont la principale préoccupation se limitait à ce qu'ils allaient faire l'an prochain ou dans les mois à venir. Tom lui, voyait loin et envisageait grand !

L'une des choses dont-il rêvé de faire après ses études était de voyager à travers le monde. Ainsi, il pourrait établir des contacts, apprendre de nouvelles cultures et nourrir son esprit de connaissances diverses qui ne demandaient qu'à lui être transmises.

Comme s'il fut dictée à l'avance, son avenir semblait se profiler selon un schéma à la fois glorieux et ambitieux.

Harry apprit un plus loin que lors de ses examens, Tom avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats de sa promotion. Grâce à eux, une bourse lui avait été accordée afin qu'il puisse poursuivre ses études dans l'académie de son choix.

Sans hésiter, l'adolescent avait porté son dévolu sur la prestigieuse faculté de Poudlard. Néanmoins, l'inscription à l'année était relativement couteuse et il fallait également pensé à trouver un logement à proximité de l'établissement.

Tom avait donc déniché au cours de l'été un emploi en tant que vendeur qu'il reprenait également le week-end de façon à pouvoir se prémunir de chacun de ses frais. La semaine il avait un emploi du temps relativement chargé, mais cela ne semblait pas le contrarier, bien au contraire !

Le jeune homme aimait passer du temps à Poudlard, l'ambiance y était plaisante, il y avait une grande bibliothèque et il parlait beaucoup avec les professeurs, notamment un qu'il citait à plusieurs reprises.

Il s'agissait d'un individu du nom d'Albus Dumbledore dont la matière principale était la musique.

Harry comprit instantanément que c'était à cette époque que son amant s'était découvert un véritable penchant pour le piano. Bizarrement, il disait n'y avoir jamais porté le moindre intérêt, pour lui les matières telles que la musique, l'art plastique ou encore le sport devaient être considérés comme des divertissements et non des cours à proprement parler.

C'était du moins l'opinion qu'il s'était forgé avant de constater l'ampleur du travail !

Il était mentionné qu'il avait d'abord commencé par apprendre les bases de la musique, qui reposait sur la maîtrise du solfège, une chose qui apparemment ne plaisait pas beaucoup au jeune homme. Il avait ensuite été confronté à quelques partitions très simples de façon à prendre connaissance des touches et leur position sur le clavier.

_Le plus intéressant était à venir_, précise le garçon. Une fois les rudiments acquis, il pouvait enfin passer à la pratique.

Dumbledore lui soumettait régulièrement de nouvelles partitions auxquelles venaient s'ajouter une étape supplémentaire. Il aimait le tester, le voir réfléchir posément et surmonter les difficultés les plus ardues.

Semaines après semaines, il voyait le garçon progresser à une allure fulgurante. La plupart de ses élèves ayant commencés leur apprentissage en même temps que lui étaient loin d'égaler son niveau de compétence.

_« L'élève va finir par dépasser le maître »_

C'était les mots que Dumbledore avait prononcé à l'encontre de Tom.

N'ayant pas vraiment le sens de la modestie, ce dernier avait déclaré qu'il le surpasserait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Car, quelque soit le but visé, il finissait toujours par avoir satisfaction. Que le moindre de ses désirs devenait pour lui une réalité.

_« J'ai un don pour obtenir tous ce que je veux_ » Avait-il dit, d'un air fier.

A cela, Dumbledore lui avait gentiment répondu qu'il ne suffisait pas toujours de vouloir pour obtenir quelque chose, parfois il fallait aussi le mériter !

La plupart du temps, le garçon ne prêtait que peu d'importance à ce genre d'insinuation. Dumbledore avait beau être une personne avisée, cultivé et indéniablement talentueuse dans le domaine de la musique, il avait néanmoins pour le jeune homme une vision trop niaise et romanesque du monde dans lequel il vivait.

En dehors des leçons de piano, ils leur arrivaient fréquemment de discuter, malheureusement si les deux hommes étaient en parfaite cohésion sur le plan musical, en dehors ils étaient comme les deux extrémités d'un éventail.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Tom ne supportait pas c'est qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, et pour ça Dumbledore était plutôt doué.

Pourquoi l'homme se sentit-il toujours obligé de s'enquérir de son bien être ? De lui poser des questions gênantes ou de lui donner des conseils stupides du genre « Pourquoi n'essayerai-tu pas de te faire de véritables amis ? »

En disant cela, Albus entendait bien sûr des personnes qui, contrairement à la réalité, mériteraient du respect, des égards et avec qui le garçon pourrait partager des intérêts communs si ce n'est une véritable connivence.

Mais le jeune homme avait une opinion tout à fait différente à ce sujet et qu'il détaillait très clairement dans son journal.

Pour lui, l'amitié ou encore ce qu'il appelait les « relations intimes » ne devait se faire que dans un but précis et à condition de pourvoir être correctement exploité. Tom disait distinguer deux catégories de personnes plus ou moins reconnaissable. D'un côté il y avait les « Meneurs » et de l'autre les « Suiveurs ».

Il remarquait cet état de fait pas seulement dans la vie professionnelle ou les patrons donne des ordres et ou les employés s'exécutent, c'était également valable au sein d'une famille, d'un groupe d'amis et plus encore dans la société. Le monde entier était régi par la loi du plus fort et seul une poignée d'élu avait le privilège de détenir le pouvoir et de s'en servir. Aucune place n'était admise pour la faiblesse, voilà pourquoi les sentiments telles que la compassion, l'affection ou la pitié devait être annihilées.

Et ce n'était certainement pas Dumbledore et ses théories vaseuses à propos de l'altruisme ou de l'amour qui allait le faire changer d'avis.

Ces choses là, n'apportaient strictement rien, jamais !

Harry fut quelque peu déconcerté en lisant ce que son amant avait consigné sur cette page.

Il sentait à travers ces mots et leur formulation, un immense mépris. Peut-être même de la rancœur, mais il ne savait pas très bien envers qui ? Ni pourquoi ?

Cette façon qu'il avait de choisir ses relations avec les autres en fonction de leur utilité comme s'il s'agissait de parfaite marionnette lui semblait très cruelle.

Tom avait donc toujours été aussi sournois et manipulateur ?

Pire encore, il parlait des émotions ou de l'humanité comme une maladie qu'il fallait éviter, voir éradiquer. Il avait une telle soif de réussir et de réaliser ses projets qu'il était prés à mettre en œuvre tous les moyens pour y parvenir.

Cette situation n'était pas sans lui rappeler le chantage et l'humiliation auquel l'avait soumis l'homme au tout début.

Faisant un mouvement de la tête, Harry chassa ses pensées aussi vite quelles étaient apparues.

Tom s'était nettement amélioré depuis leur première rencontre, du moins en ce qui le concernait. Il était plus souriant, plus ouvert, Harry pouvait se permettre de faire ou de dire certaines choses sans avoir l'appréhension d'une mauvaise réaction de sa part, ce qui n'avait pas été toujours le cas, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Par ailleurs, le fait qu'il soit parvenu à le convaincre d'inviter ses proches constituait pour lui une grande victoire. Il avait hâte que son amant les voient enfin en chair et en os, qu'il comprenne ce sentiment d'attachement qu'il avait développé envers eux, qu'il goute rien qu'une fois au bonheur d'appartenir à une famille.

Jusque là, Harry avait davantage eut la sensation que ce mot et la signification qui en découlait ne lui inspirait que du dédain mélangé à une profonde révulsion.

Le fait d'avoir été élevé dans un orphelinat et grandi en tâchant de rester à une certaine distance des autres, avait sûrement dû renforcer ce sentiment. Cependant, le jeune homme avait du mal à cerner toute les raisons qui pourraient expliquer cette attitude si austère.

S'il comparait sa situation avec celle de son amant, certes elles étaient différentes, mais d'un côté lui aussi avait grandi sans ses parents. De plus, avant d'être majeur, il avait subi un véritable calvaire auprès des Dursley qui était pourtant sa famille, son propre sang.

Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais songé à rejeter les autres ou à se révolter contre la société. Son amertume était uniquement portée sur ces personnes qui l'avaient soient-disant élevé et qu'il haïssait encore profondément.

Se sentir aimé et protégé par les Lupin l'avait grandement aidé à sortir de sa déchéance. Il ne les remercierait sans doute jamais assez pour tous ce qu'ils avaient faits.

Que serait-il advenu de lui aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas croisé leur chemin ?

Profiterait-il de la vie ? Des plaisirs qu'il n'avait pas connu étant enfant ? Se serait-il fait des amis ? Il y avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais Harry savait qu'il ne regrettait pas le choix qui l'avait un jour amené jusqu'à la boutique de Remus.

A cette époque, il n'aurait jamais envisagé devenir si proche de l'homme et des siens.

Cela lui avait permis de réaliser qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'une famille unie. Malheureusement, les gens ne voient pas toujours la chance qu'ils ont d'en avoir une.

Peut-être que Tom aurait une vision différente sur le sujet si on lui avait offert cette opportunité ?

Laissant cette question en suspens, il replongea avec ferveur dans la lecture du journal.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

L'angoisse.

Il y avait certainement tout un tas de mots qui auraient pu qualifier ce qu'il ressentait, mais celui-ci semblait parfait pour indiquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait actuellement Cornélius Fudje.

A la différence de la peur qui est un sentiment bref mais néanmoins intense, l'angoisse est persistante, elle envahie peu à peu le corps et l'esprit et finie par nous ronger, tel un poison, de l'intérieur.

Il était assit depuis vingt bonnes minutes dans sa voiture, fixant l'air perdu une petite maison implanté dans un coin tranquille et légèrement en retrait du centre ville. Une de ses mains moites serrées avec force le papier que lui avait remis le jeune homme et qu'il l'avait malgré lui conduit jusqu'ici.

Son visage était aussi livide qu'une tête de mort. Son esprit était truffé de phrase et de mots qu'il n'avait cessé de se répéter depuis la veille et qui avaient fini par lui donner une atroce migraine.

De toute façon, pensait-il, quoiqu'il dise rien ne serait apaiser la douleur qu'il avait infligé à cette jeune femme. Et il continuerait à porter pour le reste de son existence ce poids sur la conscience en guise de châtiment.

Après tout, il le méritait, non ?

Lentement, il ouvrit la portière pour s'extirper du véhicule. Se retrouver ici était pire que s'il s'était rendu dans un commissariat pour avouer son méfait. Parce qu'en réalité, La difficulté résidait non pas dans l'aveu en lui-même, mais parce que l'homme savait qu'il serait face à sa victime, et que celle-ci lui renverrait de plein floué sa culpabilité.

Plus il se rapprochait de la propriété, plus son cœur cognait violement dans sa poitrine.

Il avait l'impression absurde de se diriger tout droit vers un échafaud et d'entendre derrière lui la foule s'égosiller.

Bien sûr, il était encore temps de faire demi-tour, de laisser le garçon contacter les autorités et de purger simplement sa peine.

Ce serait tellement plus facile. Songea-t-il.

Mais quelque chose ancré au plus profond de lui l'empêcha de prendre la fuite. Il n'avait pas eu le courage lorsqu'il avait percuté Nymphadora de s'arrêter et de rester à ses côtés en attendant les secours. Cette fois-ci, il ne commettrait pas la même erreur, il serait maître de ses actes et non l'instrument de la lâcheté.

Arrivé devant l'entrée, il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua légèrement.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent les pires de sa vie.

L'angoisse était toujours là, plus oppressante que jamais, elle semblait lui dévorer littéralement les entrailles.

Un cliquetis retenti, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre tout doucement.

Tonks apparu dans le cadre, assit dans son fauteuil elle esquissa un bref sourire en direction de l'inconnu.

L'espace d'un moment, les deux individus qui se regardèrent mutuellement.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je m'appel Cornélius Fudje, vous êtes madame Lupin ? Réussit-il à articuler.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Fit spontanément Nymphadora sur un ton angélique. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

L'homme demeura figer sur le seuil.

Il chercha dans sa tête les répliques qu'il avait apprises sur le bout des doigts, mais dans l'immédiat celles-ci refusèrent de franchir ses lèvres. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, il resta là, à regarder la jeune femme qui avait eu le malheur un jour, de croiser sa route.

Sentant un profond malaise s'installer, Tonks poursuivit d'une même éloquence :

- Si c'est avec mon marri que vous souhaitez parler, il se trouve en ce moment à notre boutique…

- Non ! S'exclama le maire en reprenant soudain contenance. C'est vous que je voulais voir.

Une lueur d'incompréhension se matérialisa sur le visage de Tonks.

- Est-ce nous nous sommes déjà rencontré ? Questionna-t-elle, en ayant un sentiment très étrange de déjà vu.

- Pas exactement. J'aurais dû venir vous voir à l'hôpital, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Etant donné les circonstances, je pense que ma présence aurait été fortement déplacé, voire indécente. Décréta Cornélius, d'un air mélancolique.

- J'ai peur de ne pas vous comprendre.

L'homme hésita à poursuivre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, mais comment lui dire ce qui c'était passé sans qu'elle ne voie en lui en être abominable, un monstre ? Comment oser lui dire qu'il regrettait et qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il repense à ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il ferma une brève seconde les yeux.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi faible et pitoyable qu'à cet instant.

- Il y a environ un an, commença-t-il. J'ai eu un problème avec ma voiture. Sans que je saches pourquoi, les phares se sont mis progressivement à baisser d'intensité, si bien que je ne voyais pratiquement plus rien lorsqu'il faisait noir. J'ai immédiatement contacté un garage qui m'à donné rendez-vous dans le courant de la semaine. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du prendre la voiture en attendant qu'elle soit contrôlée, seulement ce jour là je devais me rendre chez ancien collègue. Je pensais que l'état des feux resteraient stables, mais je me suis trompé. Au cours du trajet, ils se sont subitement éteints. J'étais trop occupé à regarder le tableau de bord pour voir que vous aviez traversé la route. Et lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard.

Il eut un long silence.

Nymphadora n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle semblait étonnement sereine, presque détachée de la réalité qui l'entourait.

Elle plissa soudain le regard et ses lèvres se mirent à bouger.

- Alors, c'était vous. Dit-elle, d'une voix à peine audible comme si elle venait subitement de réaliser qui se trouvait en fasse d'elle. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir, monsieur Fudje ? Est-ce par pitié ? Par remord ? Ou bien peut-être avez-vous l'attention de finir ce que vous avez commencé ?

Cornélius écarquilla les yeux devant cette hypothèse.

Il n'était pas un tueur !

Pourtant, il n'avait rien tentait pour la sauver au contraire, il avait chargé Lord Voldemort et ses hommes de dissimuler toute implication de sa part, quitte à employer les méthodes les plus douteuses pour y parvenir.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, j'en suis conscient. Si je ne suis pas venu vous voir plus tôt, c'est parce que je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. J'avais tellement honte de vous avoir laissé, il ne c'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je n'y repense. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour vous le dire, mais je suis vraiment désolé.

Tonks ne répondit tout de suite.

Elle semblait plutôt confuse sur ses sentiments. Logiquement, elle devrait être en colère ou du moins horrifiée par sa présence, mais le fait qu'elle n'est conservée aucun souvenir de ce drame minimiser grandement sa réaction.

Bien entendu, elle en voulait à cet homme. Il l'avait renversé, abandonné, durant de long mois elle avait chanceler entre la vie et la mort tandis que sa famille avait vécu un véritable enfer en attendant de la retrouver. Cependant, elle était bien consciente que le haïr ne lui apporterait aucun réconfort, si ce n'est une satisfaction personnelle dont-elle ne désirait pas.

- Je me suis souvent demandé depuis mon réveil pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. De nombreuses personnes ne sortent jamais du coma, ils arrivent d'ailleurs parfois qu'elle décède sans avoir pu dire au revoir à leur proche. Il n'y a peut-être aucune raison à ma guérison soudaine, ou bien on peut penser que c'était pour vous permettre d'avoir une seconde chance, une occasion de vous repentir. Dit-elle, doucement.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me racheter. Murmura Fudje. Dites-moi seulement quoi et je m'exécuterai.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ce qu'il faut faire. Ecoutez votre conscience, vous y trouverez certainement la réponse.

Cornélius plissa le regard.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

- Est-ce que vous allez contacter la police ? Questionna-t-il.

- Je préfèrerai que vous le fassiez vous-même. Je pense que la justice sera plus clémente si l'initiative vient de vous.

L'homme acquiesça légèrement.

La prison l'avait toujours terrifié, mais d'une certaine manière ne vivait-il pas déjà en cage ?

La vie qu'il menait aujourd'hui n'avait rien de comparable à celle qu'il avait pu connaître. Elle était devenue à la fois triste et monotone, la seule chose à laquelle il s'était raccroché c'était son travail, malheureusement même ses activités professionnelles avaient finies par l'ennuyer.

Ils avaient laissé tombé la plupart de ses projets, il ne pensait d'ailleurs plus à l'avenir. Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il était submergé par un lourd passé ?

Son regard croisa une nouvelle fois celui de Nymphadora, il l'observa longuement avant de lui demander tout bas :

- Est-ce que vous avez mal ? Est-ce que c'est…douloureux ?

Un peu étonné par la question, la jeune femme consentie cependant à y répondre :

- Au début, oui ça l'était. Pourtant le plus dure, ce n'était pas tant la souffrance physique mais l'ignorance. Je n'arrête pas de chercher une raison à ce qui m'était arrivée. Maintenant que je connais la vérité, je ne m'empêcherai plus d'avancer. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de mes jours à me lamenter sur mon sort, ni à vous maudire, monsieur Fudje. Je ne serais pas plus heureuse en le faisant, bien que j'estime qu'il soit normal que vous payez pour vos actes. Si vous souhaitez trouver un jour la paix intérieur, il faudra cesser de vous cacher pour affronter enfin la réalité. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous serez enfin libre.

L'homme s'attarda sur les paroles de Tonks. Ces dernières lui paraissaient, irréelles.

Une brise glaciale s'éleva dans les airs, le ciel était devenu gris tout à coup.

- A présent, je vais vous demander de partir, monsieur Fudje. Prononça la jeune femme. Mes enfants vont bientôt rentrer et je préfèrerai qu'ils ne vous voient pas ici.

Sans un mot, l'homme acquiesça.

Il observa une dernière fois cette mère de famille, avant de quitter silencieusement la propriété.

De nouveau seule, Nymphadora referma doucement la porte. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps une larme qui roula le long de sa joue.

**0°0°0°0°0TJTJTJTJ0°0°0°0°0**

_« Un jour, je m'élèverai dans les hautes sphères. La richesse, la célébrité et le pouvoir seront entre mes mains et je serais alors reconnu sous le nom qui est désormais le mien. Lord Voldemort »_

C'était les dernières lignes qu'avait rédigé Tom avant de quitter le pays. C'était également la dernière fois que le journal fut ouvert.

Depuis il avait toujours été dissimulé à la vue de tous, que se soit dans un coffre ou le Lord le savait en lieu sûr pendant ses nombreux voyages, ou derrière le faux miroir de sa chambre lorsqu'il s'était finalement installé au manoir après plusieurs mois de travaux.

D'un geste habile, Harry éteignit la lampe et referma le livre pour venir le ranger à sa place.

Les dernières pages qu'il avait lu le laissait quelque peu perplexe.

En effet, peu de temps après avoir entamé sa dernière année à Poudlard, Tom avait effectué des recherches pour retrouver la trace de son père, qui n'avait jamais daigné donner signe de vie.

Cependant, n'ayant que de maigres pistes, il avait d'abord mené une enquête sur sa mère en partant du nom et du prénom que lui avait donné, à l'époque, la directrice de l'orphelinat, Mlle Cole.

Au bout d'une semaine à parcourir d'anciens annuaires, à passer des dizaines de coup de fil et à consulter des dossiers au sujet d'une _Mérope Gaunt_, il avait finalement découvert que sa mère avait vécu en compagnie de son père et de son frère dans un petit village à proximité de Little Hangleton. Par chance, un dénommé _Morfin Gaunt_ qui n'était autre que son oncle vivait toujours dans la demeure familiale.

Sans plus attendre, Tom s'était rendu jusque là bas, il espérait que cet homme puisse le renseigner sur l'identité de son géniteur et par la même occasion lui fournir quelques explications supplémentaires.

Malheureusement, lorsque le jeune homme se retrouva face au frère de sa mère, il du se rendre à l'évidence : Ce dernier n'avait plus toute sa tête.

C'était surement la raison pour laquelle on ne lui avait jamais confié sa garde. Comment l'homme aurait-il pu prendre soin d'un enfant alors qu'il parvenait à peine à s'entretenir lui-même ?

Tom avait jeté rapide un coup d'œil autour de lui, la maison était dans un état lamentable, presque insalubre. Le sol était couvert de poussière, des moisissures c'étaient installées prés des fenêtres, il régnait un désordre épouvantable et une horrible odeur de tabac froid empestait les lieux.

Avec suffisamment de calme et de patience, le garçon était parvenu au bout de quelques minutes à engager ce que l'on pouvait qualifier à peu de chose prés une conversation. Cependant, il attendit un moment avant de lui poser certaines questions. Morphin avait beau être à moitié fou, Tom savait qu'il devait installer entre eux une sorte d'atmosphère rassurante afin de gagner sa confiance et obtenir les informations qu'il attendait.

Parfois, au milieu de ses phrases bourrées d'incohérence, un éclair de lucidité semblait s'animer dans les prunelles de l'homme.

Une fois, il déclara : « _Tu lui ressemble tellement, on dirait exactement lui »_

Tom avait immédiatement compris que Morphin faisait référence à son père. Il avait réprimé un air de dégout devant la comparaison.

_« J'avais prévenu ma sœur qu'il la laisserait tomber dés qu'il apprendrait pour le bébé, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle disait qu'elle l'aimait, voilà où ça la menée_ »

Bizarrement, Tom avait décelé un certain mépris dans le ton de sa voix, les relations entre sa mère et son frère n'avaient pas du être au beau fixe ! Morphin avait continué à marmonner diverses choses, avant de venir dénigrer l'homme pour qui sa sœur avait eu le coup de foudre, un dénommé _Thomas Jedusor _qui résidait à quelques patés de maisons.

Le garçon avait immédiatement tiqué à l'appellation. Il profita de la situation pour questionner son oncle durant de longues minutes.

Ayant obtenu tant bien que mal tous les renseignements qu'il souhaitait, Tom quitta la demeure, laissant Morphin seul avec sa folie.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il passa ses examens avec succès et reçu son diplôme, après quoi il décida de voyager, se faisant un temps oublié.

Lorsqu'il foula à nouveau le territoire britannique, soit quatre ans et demi plus tars, il était devenu méconnaissable. De simple étudiant, il était passé à homme d'affaire très réputé, notamment en ce concernait la spéculation boursière. Par ailleurs, étant l'heureux propriétaire d'un grand manoir ainsi que de plusieurs terrains prisés, il avait acquis le titre Lord qui seyait à merveille avec son nouveau nom.

Demeurer néanmoins un détail qui intrigua Harry. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Tom et son géniteur. Il n'avait pas écrit un seul mot sur le sujet, et le garçon se demandait même si leur rencontre avait un jour eut lieu ? Il voyait mal son amant s'acharner à faire de multiple recherche pour finalement renoncer à la chose qui semblait littéralement l'obséder.

De plus, Tom ne baisser jamais les bras, il allait toujours au bout de ses objectifs, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Décidant qu'il éclaircirait ce point avec lui lorsqu'il daignerait rentrer, il marcha vers la porte pour sortir aussitôt de la pièce.

N'ayant aucune idée précise en tête, il se dirigea un étage plus bas et d'un pas lent, il longea le corridor qui occupait son ancienne chambre.

Il songea soudainement au tableau et aux ébauches qu'il avait effectuées. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien de très concluant, mais les choses se précisaient dans son esprit, notamment la représentation qu'il allait donner à cette œuvre. Tous ce qu'il espérait, c'est que le résultat plairait à Tom. Il comptait lui offrir cette peinture en guise de présent pour son heureusement, ce dernier n'aurait lieu qu'en décembre, ce qui lui laissait encore plusieurs mois d'essai avant de s'attaquer au véritable tableau.

Alors qu'il quitta l'aile principale pour emprunter un autre couloir, il entendit soudain des éclats de voix provenir d'une des chambres située tout au bout de la pièce. Bien qu'il s'y était très rarement rendu, Harry savait que cette partie était occupée par la famille Malfoy et que la dernière chambre appartenait au jeune Drago.

Pourtant la voix qu'il entendait n'était pas la sienne, en s'approchant davantage, le jeune homme reconnu le ton sec et réprobateur de Lucius qui semblait passé un sacré savon à son fils.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'événement arrivait, il y avait toujours eu de fortes tensions entre Drago et son père.

A sa gauche, Harry aperçu Alice chargé d'un panier rempli de linge, sortir de la chambre voisine. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire gêné avant de disparaître au détour du couloir. On voyait très clairement que la délicatesse de la situation la rendait mal à l'aise et elle n'était pas la seule à approuver ce sentiment. Songea le garçon.

Les hurlements s'étaient estompés.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement dans un grand fracas, laissant passer Lucius qui emprunta une direction opposée à celle du jeune homme.

Harry se sentit quelque peu soulager qu'il n'est pas remarqué sa présence. Bien qu'il doutait fortement que l'homme oserait lui adresser le moindre reproche, il préférait ne pas être embarqué dans ce genre de conflit familial.

Il passa devant la porte de Drago, qui était restée légèrement entrouverte.

Même si le garçon avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, il ne put se résoudre à passer simplement son chemin.

La main sur la poignée, il frappa doucement deux coups et sans attendre de réponse, il entra dans la pièce.

Il remarqua immédiatement le jeune homme débout prés du lit. Il tenait au creux de ses bras une pile de vêtements qu'il jeta dans une valise située à proximité.

- Je peux savoir ou tu comptes aller ? Questionna Harry, en dévisageant le regard que lui jeta le blondinet.

- Quelque part loin d'ici ! S'exclama Malfoy d'un air rageur.

Précipitamment, il s'avança jusqu'au dressing pour s'emparer de plusieurs pantalons.

- Tu sais que tu agis vraiment comme un enfant capricieux. Lança le brun en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. T'enfuir n'est pas la solution pour résoudre tes problèmes.

Drago ricana fasse aux propos de son vis-à-vis.

- Si je me souviens bien, tu as agis de la même façon il y a encore quelques mois de ça. Alors ne viens surtout pas me faire la morale !

- Les raisons pour lesquelles je suis parti du manoir étaient tout à fait valables, je n'ai pas agi sous le coup de la colère et contrairement à toi, personne ne me retenait ici. Souligna le jeune homme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis persuadé que je ne manquerai à personne. Fit Drago en esquissant un geste pour attraper sa valise, cependant, Harry fut plus rapide et la ramena de son coté, empêchant ainsi le blondinet d'y déposer quoique se soit.

- A quoi tu joues ? Donne la moi tout de suite !

- Pas question. Répondit Harry. Est-ce que tu penses à ta mère ? Elle va être folle d'inquiétude.

- Et elle sera bien la seule ! Cria Malfoy.

Harry se figea.

L'espace de quelques secondes, le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les yeux aux bords des larmes, Drago se laissa tomber au bord du lit, l'air complètement abattu. Déposant doucement la valise au sol sans quitter l'autre du regard, Harry vînt le rejoindre.

Il n'avait jamais vu l'adolescent dans un état aussi vulnérable, malgré les nombreuses altercations qu'il avait eu avec le fils Malfoy, cela lui fit mal au cœur de la voir ainsi.

- Ecoute, quand je n'étais pas bien la dernière fois tu es venu m'aider, alors si je peux faire quelque chose…

Drago secoua la tête, en signe de négation.

- Si tu savais…Commença-t-il. Mon père me déteste, il ne voulait même pas d'un enfant. La seule chose qu'il à toujours su faire s'est m'adresser des reproches et dire qu'il a honte de moi ! J'ai toujours compté sur Severus pour combler le vide que je ressentais, seulement j'ai l'impression d'être devenu invisible depuis que lui et sa fille se sont retrouvés. En plus pour ne pas arranger les choses, j'ai perdu la moitié de mes amis depuis que j'ai arrêté de leur fournir de la drogue et pour ce qui est des autres, ils restent avec moi par obligation.

Sous le regard atterré de son collègue, il posa sa tête en ses mains.

- Aux yeux des autres, je ne suis pas grand-chose et à côté de toi encore moins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea le brun.

Lentement, Drago vînt croiser son regard.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'envie, Harry. Avoua-t-il. Les gens t'apprécient pour ce tu fais, tu es entouré de personnes qui te soutiennent et qui se soucient de ton bien être. Tu es doué dans plein de domaine, comme le dessin et on t'admire pour ça. En comparaison, je suis pathétique.

Harry se sentit mal à aise.

- Franchement, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi m'envier. Murmura-t-il. Tu crois que ma vie est mieux que la tienne, mais tu ne la connais pas. Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai été obligé d'habiter chez les derniers membres encore vivant de ma famille, et je peux te dire que j'ai vécu les pires années de ma vie. J'ai été humilié, frappé et insulté. Enuméra-t-il. Je suis parti de chez eux dés que j'en ai eu l'âge. Et puis, en cherchant un emploi, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer des gens bien qui m'ont aidé à m'épanouir. A partir de ce moment, je pensais que je n'en avais fini avec les ennuis et un beau jour je suis tombé sur Lord Voldemort en personne. L'idée de travailler pour lui m'à tout de suite séduit, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai accepté de venir ici. Je n'avais aucune idée des véritables motivations qui se cachaient derrière sa proposition. J'ai finalement ouvert les yeux grâce à ton intervention, j'admets que tu m'as fait une forte impression, tu te souviens ?

Drago demeura silencieux, cependant il se rappelait parfaitement la scène.

- Après ça, je suis allé voir Colin. Continua Harry. Il m'a confirmé tous ce que tu m'avais dis. Comme un idiot, je suis allé trouver Voldemort et je lui ai expliqué mon intention de démissionner. C'est là qu'il a commencé à me faire du chantage. Au début, c'était seulement pour que je reste au manoir, il m'avait promis en contrepartie de laisser en paix les personnes auxquelles je tenais. Le problème c'est que par la suite mes proches ont eu des soucis d'argent et ils n'avaient personne vers qui se tourner. Désespéré, j'ai demandé de l'aide au Lord. Mais en échange, j'ai du payer le prix fort.

- Pourquoi tu me raconte tous ça ? Demanda Drago.

- Pour te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas plus pathétique que moi. Tu as vécu des moments difficiles et je suis également passé par là. Crois-moi, tu n'iras pas mieux en filant d'ici comme un voleur et en laissant tes problèmes dérrière toi. Le meilleur moyen d'avancer c'est d'affronter les choses, pas de les éluder.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir à ses paroles. Il devait admettre que le jeune homme était loin d'avoir tord.

- En plus, si tu partais avec qui je me retrouverai pour bosser sur la montagne de dossiers que Severus nous a gentiment donné ? Lui fit remarqua Harry.

Malgré lui, le fils Malfoy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un bref sourire.

- A mon avis, tu ne trouveras pas meilleur collègue que moi. Dit-il, un brin prétentieux.

- Meilleur ou pire ? Demanda le garçon, en rentrant dans son jeu.

Drago ne répondit pas mais l'expression de son visage reflétait un sentiment de complicité à l'égard de son vis-à-vis ainsi qu'une certaine reconnaissance.

Le silence commença s'installer dans la pièce.

- Dis-moi, reprit Harry sur un ton plus sérieux. Cette histoire de drogue…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, coupa le blond. Je me suis débarrassé de tous ce que j'avais.

- Mais tu faisais ça depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis mes seize ans. Répondit en toute honnêteté le jeune homme. J'avais besoin d'argent et il était hors de question que j'en demande à mon père, j'ai donc monté cette petite affaire. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que les gens sont prés à donner pour avoir leur dose, c'est affligeant.

- Je pense que j'en ai une petite idée. Souffla Harry, sur un ton morose. Est-ce…est-ce que Colin t'a déjà demandé de lui fournir ce genre de chose ? Demanda-t-il, indécis.

Fasse à cette question, Drago lui lança un long regard, un de ces regards qui en disait long…

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, en fait c'est moi qui lui en ai proposé. Lâcha-t-il. Dans l'état ou il était je pensais que ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal d'en prendre un peu, le problème c'est qu'il est rapidement devenu dépendant. Quand il a été amené à l'hôpital, je croyais que son état ne m'affecterai pas, mais en réalité, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Je savais que c'était de ma faute, même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Mon père m'à toujours dis que la culpabilité c'était pour les faibles, j'ai grandi avec ce genre de leçon. C'est étrange, j'avais un tel désir qu'il fasse attention à moi que je suivais ses conseils aveuglément. J'étais arrogant, méprisant, insensible, seulement c'était jamais assez bien pour lui. Maintenant, c'est fini, je ferais comme bon me semble et tant pis si mes choix lui déplaises. Je ne veux plus rester dans son ombre.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne décision. Murmura Harry, en prenant conscience de la complexité de la relation qui unissait le jeune Malfoy à son paternel. Tenir tête à son père et surtout dans ton cas, je trouve ça très courageux tu sais.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Merci. Dit-il, simplement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte toutes ces choses, mais c'est agréable, surtout quand je sais que je peux avoir confiance. C'est une qualité plutôt rare, ici.

- Et bien, si jamais tu as encore besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. Par contre, je te facturerai la séance la prochaine fois ! Plaisanta Harry.

- Dans ce cas, je vais être contraint de te trouver un substitut. Ce chat tout pouilleux que tu as ramené de je ne sais ou devait faire l'affaire !

- Et ! Pattenrond * est un très beau chat ! S'offusqua le garçon.

- Patterrond ! Répéta Malfoy avec une grimace. C'est vraiment laid comme nom.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est Nelly qui l'a choisi.

- Oh, elle a des goûts vraiment bizarres.

Bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins, Harry se retint d'émettre le moindre commentaire.

- Je peux te poser une question disons…personnel ? Demanda soudainement le blond.

- Je t'écoute.

Drago sembla hésiter, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Pourquoi tu restes avec le Lord après tous ce qu'il t'a fait endurer ? Il ne te fait plus de chantage là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Admit, Harry. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis attaché à lui. Il a beaucoup changé depuis que je le connais et si ça ne se voit pas, c'est parce qu'il agit différemment quand nous sommes seul. Bien sûr, je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait. Je connais ces défauts, son véritable caractère, je me rends bien compte que je m'engage dans une relation difficile, mais finalement le plus dûr se serait de ne pas être avec lui. Avant j'aurais tout fait pour l'éloigner de ma vie, maintenant je tenterais l'impossible pour le garder. C'est absurde, hein ?

- J'ai souvent entendu dire que l'amour ne répondait à aucune logique. Prononça Drago.

- Je suppose que c'est vrai alors. Décréta le brun.

- Et pour ce qui du livre qu'on a trouvé, tu lui en a parlé ?

- Oui et je sais absolument tout. Fit Harry, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vraiment ? Interrogea le blond, visiblement curieux. Alors à qui il appartient ?

Harry esquissa un sourire énigmatique en décrétant doucement :

- ça c'est mon petit secret…

* * *

***Vous aurez tous reconnus le chat d'Hermione !**

**Voilà, pitié dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ?** **Je serais ravie de répondre à chacun de vos commentaire.**

**Sur ce, je vous fait de gros bisous !**

**A bientôt**


	40. Chapter 40

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Pairing : LVHP  
**

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort n'a qu'une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire mais surtout d'être démoniaque !**

* * *

Bonjour,

Avant tout, je crois que des excuses sont à l'ordre du jour. Je suis navré pour le temps qui s'est écoulé entre ce chapitre et celui d'avant ! Je vous assure que ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté mais le mois de Décembre a été plutôt rude pour moi.

En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, l'interêt que vous portez à cette histoire me touche énormément !

Bref, voici la suite, mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ?

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 40 :**

- Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous, my Lord ?

- Non Lizzy, ce sera tout pour ce soir. Tu peux prendre congé.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, monsieur.

L'homme fit un bref mouvement de tête et sur ce, la jeune femme quitta silencieusement la pièce.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà vingt et une quarante passé. Il décida de travailler encore jusque dix heures.

Pour ce faire, il s'empara au sommet d'une petite pile, du rapport de Severus sur lequel il n'avait guère eut le temps de se pencher. Il l'étudia attentivement, s'intéressant notamment à l'idée d'un nouveau marché étranger sur lequel il serait intéressant d'investir. Tom se promit qu'il approfondirait cette piste dés demain.

Il plaça le dossier dans le premier tiroir de droite avant de sortir à son tour du bureau.

Le manoir paraissait bien calme, il n'entendit pas un seul bruit.

Rapidement, il traversa le grand couloir pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Il ouvrit la porte pour constater qu'Harry était là, assit sur le canapé, un grand verre de lait à la main. Le fait qu'une trace blanche couvre avec une certaine ironie la commissure de sa lèvre supérieure, prouvait qu'il en avait déjà bu une certaine quantité.

En voyant son amant pénétrer dans la chambre, le garçon posa son verre sur la table et s'extirpa du sofa.

Esquissant un petit sourire, Tom s'approcha et d'un geste séducteur, essuya à l'aide son pouce le dépôt de calcium avant d'embrasser langoureusement cette bouche qui lui faisait tant envie.

- Depuis quand tu bois du lait le soir ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement intrigué.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- J'en avais une folle envie. Répondit-il.

- Oh je vois. Et que dirais-tu de venir te prélasser avec moi dans un bon bain ?

- C'est une proposition très tentante en effet ! S'exclama le garçon d'un ton léger.

- Alors tu ne dois surtout pas y résister. Susurra Tom, en l'emmenant aussitôt dans la salle de bain.

Dés qu'il eut franchi la porte, il fit couler l'eau au maximum, ajoutant à cette dernière une huile qui dégageait un délicieux parfum de menthe et de citronnelle.

Laissant chacun tomber leurs vêtements, les deux hommes se hâtèrent d'entrer dans l'immense baignoire encastrée à même le sol, à la manière des piscines. Lentement, Harry observa au fil des minutes l'espace se remplir d'une généreuse mousse blanche. Quand il jugea l'eau suffisamment abondante, il fit un geste de la main droite pour fermer le robinet.

Immédiatement, il vînt s'étendre de tout son long sur Tom qui passa deux bras fermes autour de sa taille.

Tranquillement, les deux amants se laissèrent submerger par les biens faits de l'huile et des vapeurs d'eau.

Harry aurait souhaité que cette sensation de sérénité dure éternellement…

Il pouvait sentir avec délectation le souffle régulier de l'homme au niveau de sa nuque qui lui procurait d'étrange frisson. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait souhaité être ailleurs que dans cette baignoire, emmitouflé dans ce cocon de chaleur et pressé amoureusement contre son amant.

A bien y réfléchir, Harry n'avait jamais éprouvé cet épanouissement, ce sentiment à la fois fort et irrationnel pour quelqu'un, pas même pour Théodore, il devait bien l'avouer.

Pourtant, contrairement à son ancien petit ami, Tom ne s'était pas toujours montré avenant, ni bienveillant dans ses actions. Il lui avait fait du chantage, il l'avait obligé à se donner contre sa volonté, il lui avait mentit à plusieurs reprises et parfois, il lui était même arrivé de perdre son sang froid pour devenir violant.

Tom était loin d'être un ange, Harry le reconnaissait aisément. Mais à son contact, il s'était beaucoup amélioré.

L'homme avait cédé à certaine de ses exigences, il avait accepté de partager son passé à travers son journal intime et de livrer une partie de ses secrets les plus inavoués.

Jour après jour, il intégrait l'adolescent dans ce qui fut durant des années, son quotidien.

Evidement, en tant que dirigeant d'une aussi grande compagnie, Harry s'était douté que les obligations professionnelles de son amant allaient de temps à autre empiéter sur leur vie affective. Malgré tout, Tom tâchait régulièrement de trouver du temps pour faire des balades à cheval, des sorties en ville ou assurer les cours de musique qu'il s'était engagé à poursuivre à leur retour de Philadelphie.

Récemment, il l'avait emmené dans diverses magasins, afin d'y renouveler sa garde-robe. Harry n'avait jamais eu autant de jeans, de vestes, de chaussures et d'accessoires confondus. La seule chose que le Lord s'était abstenu d'acheter, c'étaient des costumes puisqu'il savait que ceux de la boutique Lupin faisait parfaitement l'affaire.

Par moment, Harry se sentait tel un prince dans un royaume qui répondait au nom de Lord Voldemort.

Plus que tout, il appréciait la confiance et l'affection que l'homme s'efforçait de témoigner à son encontre.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda soudainement Tom, les paupières toujours closes.

- Qui te dit que je suis en train de penser à quelque chose ? Fit Harry.

- Je te connais, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te triturer les ménages. Décréta-t-il.

Le garçon esquissa un léger sourire. Il glissa doucement sur le ventre et passa ses bas autour du cou de son compagnon.

- Tu veux savoir ? Je pensais à toi.

Tom ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard lubrique.

- J'espère que c'était une pensée agréable ? Parce que moi j'en ai une que j'aimerais expérimenter avec toi, là tout de suite.

- Vraiment ? Et de quelle expérience il s'agirait exactement ? Demanda le garçon, d'un air faussement candide.

- Je ne peux pas la décrire, le mieux c'est que je te montre directement…

Et sans attendre, il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres du jeune homme qui répondit aussitôt à cet irrésistible appel à la luxure. Les mains du Lord passèrent le long de son dos, tandis qu'il approfondit le baiser en cajolant langoureusement la langue de son amant avec la sienne.

Harry fit glisser ses doigts a travers les cheveux ondulés de l'homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver à la fois fin et terriblement soyeux sous son touché.

Il sentit tout son corps en alerte lorsque son amant l'embrassa délicatement à la base de son cou, il laissa échapper un soupir, appréciant les différentes sensations qui s'offraient à lui et qui éveillaient chacun de ses sens, telle une trainée de poudre.

La chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce était de plus en plus insoutenable. Harry ne pouvait empêcher ses reins de s'embraser sous ce feu qui semblait littéralement le consumer.

L'homme avait-il conscience de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ? Pouvait-il sentir cet état de vulnérabilité prendre le pas sur sa ténacité ou encore sa raison ?

Savait-il qu'il perdait tout contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'il agissait ainsi ?

Il plia soudain les jambes, se retrouvant en position accroupi sur son amant.

Ce dernier vînt poser ses mains sur ses fesses, les malaxant avec force tandis qu'il reprit en douceur ces lèvres.

Harry se détacha difficilement de ces lèvres, pour aller lécher et caresser le torse humide de son compagnon. Il entendit la respiration de l'homme devenir haletante lorsqu'il s'attaqua aux tétons, une zone qu'il savait particulièrement sensible et qu'il s'amusa à titiller.

- Je me demande si je ne devrais pas m'arrêtez là ? Fit l'adolescent d''air dubitatif.

- Si tu me refais le coup de la dernière fois, je te préviens je te noie dans cette baignoire ! Réussi articuler le Lord.

Le garçon esquissa un large sourire.

- Tut Tut, je ne céderais pas sous la menace. Demande-moi d'abord pardon. Exigea-t-il.

- Alors là, pas question !

Tom gémit lorsque le garçon se pencha pour lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille tandis qu'il frotta son bassin contre le sien dans un geste rempli d'érotisme.

- Dis, _je m'excuse mon amour pour mon impertinence_. Murmura-t-il.

_Quel petit démon…_pensa le Lord.

- Tu ne devrais pas abuser de ma patience. Dit-il à haute voix.

- Pourtant j'adore ça ! Lança Harry.

- Tu es un très vilain garçon. Je crois que tu mérites une petite leçon. Susurra Voldemort, le regard indescriptible.

Ne laissant pas le temps au jeune homme de réagir, il agrippa d'une poignée ferme ces cheveux sombres et l'embrassa à la fois violement et passionnément. Les attentions que lui procuraient sa bouche et sa langue firent frémir de désir le plus jeune dont la fréquence cardiaque avait pulsé d'un seul coup dans sa poitrine.

Harry s'agrippa fortement au cou de son amant. Il se sentit défaillir lorsque la main libre de ce dernier s'enroula autour de son érection. Dés lors qu'il amorça quelques mouvements, toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent son esprit pour s'engouffrer dans un flux de béatitude et de frustration confondu.

Si le septième siècle existait, alors il était en train d'y grimper à une vitesse ahurissante !

Tom s'arrêta subitement dans son élan et se détacha temporairement des lèvres de l'adolescent.

- Si tu veux que je continue, alors supplie-moi. Dit-il d'une voix condescendante.

Le souffle erratique, Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Tom qui brûlait d'un désir ardent et fougueux.

- Tu…tu…triche. Lui dit-il.

- Pas du tout, tu es mauvais joueur ! Lança le Lord.

- Et toi un véritable sadique !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé, _mon amour_. Sourit-il, en reprenant le terme affectif donné par le jeune homme quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il écarta d'avantage les jambes pliées de son compagnon, pour les caler autour de ses propres hanches. Puis il commença à lui donner une série de baisers suaves au niveau de son épaule pour remonter lentement jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il lécha au passage les gouttes d'eau qui brillaient sur sa peau claire et qui ruisselait sensuellement, tel un serpent.

Une sensation électrisante se rependit à travers le corps du garçon, qui attelait sous les attentions du plus vieux.

C'était un jeu à la fois tortueux et délicieux.

- Tom…s'il te plaît.

- C'est une supplication ? Demanda son amant. Je veux t'entendre clairement la formuler.

_Cet homme est en train me le rendre complètement fou_, songea Harry.

Il ferma les yeux, abandonnant toute lutte pour se remettre au plaisir charnel que lui réclamait tout son être.

- Je t'en supplie…prononça-t-il.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Tom qui vînt l'embrasser sur la tempe.

- Je vais exaucer ton vœu.

Harry arqua le dos tandis que son amant le suréleva légèrement pour pouvoir le pénétrer en douceur. Le garçon laissa échapper un gémissement, qui fut écourté lorsque Tom reprit possession de sa bouche.

Sous l'eau, leurs bassins se mouvaient dans un rythme endiablé.

Autour d'eux, tout était devenu flou, le temps sembla s'être momentanément suspendu. Les hormones en ébullition, les deux hommes n'étaient plus conscients de rien, hormis du sentiment euphorique qui les gagnaient un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Le corps d'Harry trembla et sous l'impulsion, il se libéra. Un instant plus tard, Tom fit de même avant de venir se caler à nouveau contre le rebord froid de la baignoire. Essoufflé, le garçon reposa sa tête contre torse.

L'un contre l'autre, ils restèrent durant plusieurs minutes immobiles et silencieux.

L'air devenant étouffante, ils finirent par sortir, vêtu chacun d'un peignoir aux couleurs différentes.

Alors que l'homme se servie dans son bar personnel un verre de bourbon, le garçon alla s'installer de nouveau sur le canapé qu'il avait occupé jusqu'à l'arrivé du maître des lieux.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux rien ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Certain, je préfère de loin la saveur du lait ! Répondit Harry en finissant sa boisson d'une traite.

Tom ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un léger sourire.

Il rejoignit le garçon sur le sofa et savoura une première gorgé de son verre.

- Est-ce que tu as envie qu'on fasse quelque chose de spéciale ce week-end ? Fit l'homme.

- Je ne sais pas, samedi tu ne travail pas ? Questionna Harry.

- Seulement la matinée, il faut que je me rende chez Mulciber pour concrétiser un projet. Ensuite, je serais tout à toi ! S'exclama son amant d'un ton séduisant.

Le garçon se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il avait bien une idée à l'esprit, mais il doutait qu'elle plaise à son compagnon.

- On pourrait peut-être envisager d'inviter ma famille…Proposa-t-il en passant une main maladroite dans ses cheveux.

Tom se contenta de croiser les jambes et de le fixer de son air imperceptible.

- Si tu juge le moment opportun et qu'ils sont d'accord pour venir passer deux jours au manoir, je n'ai rien contre. Je demanderais aux domestiques de préparer les chambres et j'irais voir Thorfin pour qu'il nous planifie un somptueux repas.

Harry sembla étonné de cette réaction. Il savait évidemment que l'homme ne pouvait pas refuser sa demande étant donné l'accord qu'ils avaient passé. Mais il aurait pensé que Tom essaierait de remettre cette rencontre à plus tard ou de lui servir une excuse plausible pour ne pas les recevoir précisément ce week-end.

Visiblement, il s'était angoissé pour rien.

- Tu as de la chance, reprit le Lord. J'ai entendu dire que les prochains jours s'annonçaient particulièrement ensoleillés, on pourrait envisager de faire visiter à ta famille le domaine ainsi que ses environs ? Je sais que ta tante ne peut pas faire de cheval mais on peut très bien faire un tour en calèche. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est une excellente idée ! S'exclama Harry, enthousiaste. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une calèche à disposition.

- En réalité, elle n'a pas servie depuis un moment, mais je demanderai à Greyback de faire le nécessaire.

Une expression particulièrement joyeuse vînt dépeindre le visage du jeune homme.

- Merci, Tom. Ce que tu fais pour ma famille représente beaucoup pour moi.

- C'est pour ça que je le fais, Harry, parce que je veux te faire plaisir. Et puis, je t'ais fait une promesse.

Le garçon était heureux de constater que Tom faisait des efforts, allant même jusqu'à prévoir une sortie qu'il se faisait déjà une joie de partager en compagnie de son amant et de ses proches.

L'homme avait finalement tenu ses engagements, cependant Harry demeurait curieux à propos de certain détails liés à son passé. Jusque là, il n'en avait pas encore fait part au Lord, ne trouvant jamais le bon moment pour en parler.

Tom étant de bonne humeur, il pouvait peut-être aborder le sujet ce soir ?

- Tu sais, j'ai fini de lire ton journal. Amorça-t-il. Je l'ai trouvé…intéressant.

Il avait hésité sur le qualificatif à employer.

- Evidemment, continua-t-il. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas été dérangé par certains passages ou tu exprimais quelques unes de tes pensées personnelles.

Lentement, Tom fit tourner son verre de bourbon au creux de sa main, alors qu'il se cala un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé.

- J'ai commencé à écrire ce journal à l'âge de mes seize ans et j'avais énormément de colère, de rancœur à revendiquer. C'est dans ce livre que je l'exprimais, que j'y annotais ce que je ressentais à défaut de pouvoir clairement l'exprimer.

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler à quelqu'un ? Fut la soudaine question d'Harry.

- Parce que je n'avais confiance en personne et que je pouvais très bien me débrouiller seul.

- Mais ces choses que tu as marquées à propos de l'amitié qui devrait être utilisé uniquement par intérêts, ou des sentiments affectifs que tu juges pathétiques, je trouve ça si…

- Monstrueux ? Coupa le Lord.

- J'allais dire méchant. Fit le jeune homme en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Tom posa son verre sur la table et reporta toute son attention sur son amant.

- Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Harry, c'est que certain événements pousse parfois les gens à s'endurcir et à développé une haine viscérale à l'encontre de certaines choses. J'ai fait des choix dans ma jeunesse qui n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleurs, mais crois-moi, ils étaient justifiés et je les regrette pas. J'admets que mes idées étaient parfois radicales et extrême, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles étaient fausses. Expliqua-t-il, posément.

Harry ne répondit pas.

Il se doutait que les événements dont parlait son amant devaient être lié au décès de sa mère ainsi que les années passées entre les mûrs de l'orphelinat.

- J'admets néanmoins que j'avais tord au sujet de la sentimentalité. Il aura fallu que je te connaisse pour finalement m'en rendre compte. Poursuivit l'homme en effleurant du revers de la main, la joue du garçon.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-il advenu de ton oncle, Morfin ? Questionna soudainement Harry.

- Il a été interné pendant trois ans puis il est mort de maladie. L'alcool et le tabac avait engendré des dégâts irréversible sur son organisme, il était condamné. Je l'ai appris à mon retour en Angleterre. Etant donné que j'étais le dernier membre de sa famille, j'ai hérité de quelques uns de ses biens ainsi que de la maison que j'ai laissée en l'état. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'une ruine. Précisa le Lord.

Le garçon ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Dire qu'il était désolé ne semblait pas vraiment adapté à la situation. Visiblement, Tom, ne semblait pas éprouver de compassion à l'égard de son oncle. D'ailleurs le fait qu'il en parle avec autant de détachement prouvait qu'il ne s'en souciait pas réellement.

Il décida donc de passer à un autre sujet.

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais écrit comment s'était passé la rencontre avec ton père ? Tu as fini par le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact. Répondit laconiquement Tom. Une chance pour moi, il vivait encore dans la maison de ses parents. Quand je suis allé le voir, il à osez me dire _« ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, je n'ai pas d'argent ». _Je lui ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas, que tous ce que je voulais c'était savoir pourquoi il ne s'était jamais manifesté durant toutes ces années. Il a répondu que ce n'était pas son problème, qu'il n'avait jamais rien promis à ma mère et qu'avoir un enfant sur le dos était le cadet de ses soucis.

Harry remarqua que la voix de Tom était devenu moins douce et qu'il s'était soudainement crispé.

- La conversation à rapidement dérapé. Je me souviens qu'un moment il m'a dit : _« Tu sais si tu me ressemblais pas autant, j'aurais pu croire que cet enfant qu'elle portait n'était même pas de moi. Après tout, dans le village tout le monde le savait que la fille Gaunt était une trainée » _

Dans sa mémoire, le souvenir n'avait rien de diffus, Tom se rappelait précisément de cette scène et des mots que son père avait osé lui cracher à la figure.

_« Trainée ou pas, ça ne t'a pas dérangé de coucher avec elle ! Par contre lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvé enceinte et qu'il à fallu prendre tes responsabilités, là c'était plus pareil. Tu l'as abandonné comme un lâche et elle s'est retrouvé toute seule dans les rues ! Elle était tellement désespérée et affaiblie qu'elle en est morte après l'accouchement »_

_« Ne viens pas porter le blâme sur moi, si tu n'avais pas existé, elle serait toujours en vie ! C'est ta faute, c'est toi qui l'as tué !_ SALE MONSTRE ! »

- Tom ? Appela Harry, en lui touchant le bras.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement.

Le garçon croisa son regard et pour la première fois, il fut terrorisé par cette lueur de folie qu'il distingua très clairement dans ses prunelles sombres.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite ? Demanda-t-il, indécis.

Le visage de son amant s'était voilé, il sembla reprendre contenance lorsqu'il décréta :

- Rien que tu n'ais envie de savoir, mais crois-moi, il a mérité son sort.

Ayant peur de comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ses paroles, le jeune homme exigea une réponse mais celle-ci lui glaça davantage le sang.

- Je l'ai confronté au même destin funeste que celui de ma mère. Là, il pourrait effectivement dire que c'est ma faute, enfin s'il le pouvait encore évidemment.

Harry sentit son cœur raté un battement. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu…tu l'as tué. Murmura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question, les mots avaient juste besoin de sortir.

Tom tendit l'une de ses mains dans sa direction, mais Harry s'en écarta.

- Tu avais dis que quoi que tu apprendrais, tu ne changerais pas d'avis à mon sujet. Je t'ai accordé ma confiance. Souffla son amant.

Le garçon se mura dans un silence et plissa les paupières. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et le pire c'est qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'était pas en train de faire un mauvais rêve.

Tous ça était bien réel.

Tom avait tué son père. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais rien noté dans son journal.

- Harry, je t'en prie…

- Il est tard, je suis fatigué. Chuchota l'adolescent.

- D'accord, on va aller dormir et demain on en reparlera.

- Je ne dormirais pas avec toi, Tom. Je veux être seul.

Sous les yeux de son amant, il se leva du canapé et marcha en direction de la porte.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir…

**0°0°0°0°0DMDMDMDM0°0°0°0°0**

Drago c'était réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude.

Son père l'ayant informé la veille qu'il l'attendrait à huit heures précises dans son bureau, le jeune homme avait pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour ne pas le faire attendre inutilement.

Arrivé devant la porte, il ne prit la peine de toquer puisqu'il s'agissait de la pièce ou Harry et lui travaillaient quasi-quotidiennement. Son père avait ses propres locaux au sein de l'une des filiales détenues par le Lord et qu'il supervisait depuis quelques mois maintenant.

En passant le seuil, il constata rapidement que son père était déjà présent.

L'air impassible, Lucius se trouvait prés de la fenêtre, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Il avait revêtit un costume sombre et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés par un ruban de couleur noir.

Il se tourna soudain vers son fils, un petit sourire sembla étirer ses lèvres.

- Ah, Drago, c'est bien tu es à l'heure.

Le garçon lui lança un regard indescriptible.

- Et oui, je suis d'un naturel ponctuel, cela dit, je n'aurais pas refusé une heure de sommeil en plus. Glissa-t-il, l'air de rien.

Lucius ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Allons, tu sais pourtant que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Récita-t-il, d'un ton serein.

Drago ne répondit pas. C'était généralement le genre de réplique qui l'agaçait sérieusement.

Il observa lentement l'homme se déplacer pour faire le tour de la pièce. Il s'arrêta tout à coup devant le bureau d'Harry qui était comme à son habitude, ranger impeccablement.

- Dis-moi, fit son père d'une voix neutre. Comment se passe tes journées avec monsieur Potter ? Severus m'a dit qu'il était satisfait du travail que vous fournissiez, mais j'aimerais savoir comment tu t'entends avec ce garçon ?

Bien que surpris par la question, le jeune homme consentit à y répondre avec honnêteté :

- Nos relations étaient plutôt tendues au début, nous avions pas mal de divergences d'opinion. Mais en personne civilisé nous avons su les régler et je dois dire que depuis nos rapports se sont beaucoup améliorer.

Lucius acquiesça légèrement.

- Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Commenta-t-il. Tu sais que le Lord apprécie beaucoup ce jeune homme, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse de reproche, ou pire, que tu attises sa colère parce qu'il se trouve qu'un moment donné tu as été incorrect avec lui.

- C'est nouveau ? Tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant ? Lança le jeune Malfoy d'un ton froid.

- Je me souci toujours de toi, Drago. Tu es mon fils et…

- Et tu ne veux pas que Lord Voldemort est une mauvaise image de moi parce que cela risquerait d'une façon ou d'une autre de nuire à ta personne.

Lucius paru consterné par l'approche de ces propos.

- Pourquoi penses-tu systématiquement que cela à un rapport avec moi ? Est-ce que c'est si difficile à croire que je veux simplement te protéger ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dans la mesure où je te connais, j'ai tendance à me méfier dés que tu te montres un temps soit peu soucieux ou gentil à mon encontre. Mais comme tu as l'air préoccupé, je tiens à te rassurer, Potter n'est pas le genre de personne à profiter de sa position pour se plaindre dés qu'une occasion se présente. Quand il à un problème, il le règle directement et de façon équitable, ainsi le Lord ne s'en trouve jamais mêlé.

- Et bien…dans ce cas, tant mieux, c'est tout à son honneur. Décréta le père Malfoy. Mais saches que si tu te retrouve dans une position délicate, tu ne dois surtout pas hésiter à venir m'en faire part. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux.

_« Ouai, tu ne voudrais surtout pas qu'on est honte de ton propre fils » _Pensa amèrement le jeune homme.

Cependant, conscient de la réaction que cette simple réplique engendrerait, Drago décida de la garder pour lui.

S'il pouvait aisément accepter la compassion et l'affection que lui portait constamment sa mère, en revanche de la part de Lucius cela l'écœuré au plus point. Les mots sonnaient tellement faux dans sa bouche, même son parrain mettait plus d'émotions quand il s'adressait à lui.

- Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? Questionna-t-il.

- Oui, j'aimerais que nous reparlions de cette discussion que j'ai eu avec monsieur Parkinson.

Le garçon soupira.

- Pansy ne m'intéresse pas. C'est une fille que je ne supporte pas. Il est hors de question que je me marri un jour avec elle.

- Je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement, Drago. Sa famille est riche, respecté, vous seriez parfait ensemble.

- C'est tous ce que tu vois ? L'argent ? On est en train de parler de mon avenir bon sang ! La seule chose que je ressens pour Pansy c'est du mépris et de l'agacement. En m'unissant à elle, tu veux que je sois malheureux pour le restant de mes jours ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de l'homme d'émettre un soupir.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Murmura-t-il. Je veux que tu trouves la personne qui soit faite pour toi. Je voudrais tellement que tu ais la même chance que moi quand j'ai rencontré ta mère. Confessa-t-il. Il n'ait pas dans mes intentions de te forcer à quoique se soit, je veux que tu sois épanouis, Drago, sincèrement.

Ce dernier plissa lentement le regard.

- Si tu veux que je sois heureux, alors ne t'immisce plus dans mes affaires. Ne prend plus de décision à ma place, laisse-moi gérer ma vie, faire mes propres choix et tant pis si je commets des erreurs au passage, il n'y a que comme ça que j'apprendrais vraiment. Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul maintenant, je ne suis plus un enfant !

- Je le sais. Décréta calmement Lucius en observant longuement son fils. Seulement, j'aime à penser que tu as encore besoin de moi malgré tout. Fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Drago le regarda droit les yeux.

- Tes conseils seront toujours les bienvenus, mais se sera à moi de choisir si je veux les suivre ou non. Claqua-t-il.

Lucius ne répondit pas immédiatement, il se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire aux allures mystérieux.

- Je crois qu'à l'avenir je devrais me méfier, sinon il se pourrait bien qu'un jour tu prennes ma place. Décréta-t-il. Je te recommande vivement de gérer ta carrière avec le plus grand soin, je ne serais tolérer que tu te couvre de ridicule.

Sur ses paroles, il jeta un dernier regard avertisseur en direction de son fils, puis il sortit de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, Drago expira lentement.

Finalement, cette entrevue ne c'était pas si mal passé. Pensa-t-il.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Harry s'installa à son bureau, l'air à moitié endormi, il scruta durant plusieurs minutes son écran d'ordinateur.

Malfoy l'observa longuement, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Euh, tu sais qu'il faut enfoncer le bouton pour qu'il se mette sur la position marche ? A moins évidemment, que tu attendes que je le fasse à ta place ? Lança le blond avec tout le tact dont-il était capable.

La douce voix mélodieuse de Drago eut au moins l'effet de le sortir de sa léthargie. Après avoir finalement allumé son poste, il consulta l'agenda électronique pour s'enquérir des tâches qu'il se devrait, avec l'aide de Malfoy, accomplir dans la journée ou au plus tard d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Au fait, fit subitement le blond. Est-ce que tu as lu le journal aujourd'hui ?

Le garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation. L'actualité, la politique ainsi que les faits divers ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, c'était plus le domaine de Tom.

D'un mouvement nonchalant, Drago se leva et lui présenta le journal, ouvert à une page précise.

Sans se poser de question, le garçon l'attrapa et se focalisa sur l'article ou il était écrit en gros caractère :

**CHOQUANTE REVELATION DU MAIRE CORNELIUS FUDJE **

_Après avoir officiellement annoncé sa démission, Cornelius Fudje s'est rendu de lui-même aux autorités et à fait une bouleversante confession. En effet, l'homme prétendrait avoir renversé, il a tout juste un an, une jeune femme aux abords de la petite ville de Newpoort. Ayant accepté de collaborer avec la police sur cette affaire, l'ancien maire aurait expliqué en détails les causes de l'accident et divulgué des informations permettant de retrouver la jeune femme dont l'identité reste pour le moment inconnue... _

Harry replia le journal et le balança sur la table.

- Quelle enthousiasme ! Remarqua Malfoy. Je pensais que cette nouvelle te ferait plaisir. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

- C'est vrai. Admit le jeune homme. Et détrompe-toi je suis content c'est juste que…je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à l'exprimer. Fit-il en plissant le regard.

Prenant ses aises, Drago vînt s'assoir sur le bureau et prit une grande inspiration.

- Bon je t'écoute, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas ? Lança-t-il.

Le brun leva un sourcil, stupéfait par la réaction de son collègue.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai envie de te raconter mes malheurs ? Je peux gérer les choses moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Pardon ? S'écria Malfoy, visiblement choquer par les paroles du garçon. Je te signal que si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais jamais découvert le dossier sur ta tante et Fudje serait toujours en liberté ! Mais j'ai compris, tu as honte d'avouer que sans moi tu es perdu.

- Ah oui ? Riposta Harry. Et bien si je ne t'avais pas empêché de partir la dernière fois, tu serais sûrement déjà mort dans un caniveau à l'heure qu'il est ! Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais cuisiné ou lavé une assiette de ta vie, alors comment aurais-tu survécu, livré à toi-même ?

- J'aurais trouvé un moyen, je sais me débrouiller et je m'apitoie pas sur mon sors tous les cinq minutes moi ! Franchement, je me demande ce que le Lord peut te trouver. On dirait une vraie fillette !

- Et moi je me demande ce qu'il lui à pris de t'engager ? T'es un vrai boulet !

- Espèce de balafré !

- Sale fouine !

A ce moment, les deux jeunes hommes remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ils se tournèrent lentement pour croiser la silhouette trapue et le visage terreux de Peter Pettigrow.

Ce dernier sembla soudain mal à l'aise, notamment lorsqu'il s'aperçut des deux paires d'yeux braqué sur lui. Il tenait au creux de ses mains, un carton plutôt chargé.

- On m'à demandé de vous donner ceci. Dit-il en montrant l'objet en question. C'est du matériel informatique.

Que se soit d'Harry ou de Drago, il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Je vais vous le déposer là, voilà. Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Le carton trouva une place sur un meuble en bois qui habituellement, à défaut d'être utile, faisait office de décoration.

- Bon et bien, je…je vais vous laissez. Marmonna-t-il.

Et sur ce, il referma sagement la porte et s'éloigna à grand pas.

Le silence s'était installé.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un long regard. Finalement, laissant le ridicule de la situation prendre le pas sur la colère, ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

- Tu as vu sa tête ? S'esclaffa Drago. Ma parole, il a cru qu'on allait lui sauté dessus !

- On était si effrayant ? Demanda Harry.

- J'espère bien que oui ! Répondit le blond.

Durant plusieurs minutes, une bouffée de joie et d'allégresse envahi toute la pièce.

Harry était quelque surpris de voir le visage hautain et l'expression solennel de Malfoy se briser pour laisser place à un sourire authentique. Drago n'était pas le genre de personne à dévoiler facilement ses sentiments, pourtant, il semblait plutôt à l'aise en présence d'Harry qui malgré lui, le mettait en confiance.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils s'installèrent chacun à leur place respective, laissant de nouveau le calme planer.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu as l'air si dépité ? Interrogea calmement Malfoy.

Harry détourna les yeux tandis qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres.

Au bout d'une minute où deux, il se décida à remuer les lèvres :

- Comment tu réagirais si tu apprenais qu'une personne à laquelle tu tiens à fait quelque chose d'horrible par le passé ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Si je me souciais vraiment de cette personne, je pense que je la jugerai en fonction de ce qu'elle est actuellement et non pas sur ce qu'elle a pu faire autrefois.

- Peut-être, mais tu te sentirais pas coupable de rester immuable alors que tu détiens une information capital ? Tu crois que tu n'aurais pas mauvaise conscience de garder un tel secret ?

- Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de la nature du secret en question. Souffla, Drago sur un ton pensif. Mais, dis-toi bien que si tu ne sais pas l'accepter tu risques sûrement de perdre cette personne qui te tient à cœur.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il devait admettre que les paroles de Malfoy étaient loin d'être dépourvu d'intérêt.

- J'ai été trouver Fudje parce qu'il avait renversé ma tante et qu'il ne s'était jamais dénoncé. Je l'ai fait par principe et parce que c'est ce qui me semblait juste. Expliqua le garçon. Si je me contente cette fois-ci d'ignorer ce que je sais, se serait surement hypocrite de ma part.

- Parfois on fait des choses qui ne sont pas forcément correct mais qui partent néanmoins d'un bon sentiment. Personnellement, quelques soient les risques, je ferais n'importe quoi pour garder ma mère à mes côtés. En tout cas, je sais qu'elle, elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire pour moi. Lui dit Drago, d'un air consciencieux. Demande-toi à ton tour, ce que tu serais prés à faire pour préserver cette personne ?

Bien que tiraillé par un affreux dilemme, une réponse lui vînt spontanément à l'esprit.

Etonnement, cela lui rappela un débat sur lequel Hermione avait du se pencher pour un cours de Français.

La phrase était intitulée : _Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. _

Si à l'époque le garçon n'avait pas complètement cerné le sens de cet adage, il en comprenait mieux le fondement aujourd'hui.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Le soir avait rapidement fait place au jour.

Harry n'avait guère était surpris de constater que Tom avait manqué le dîner. Il se demandait dans quel état d'esprit devait être son amant à cet instant ?

Etait-il en colère, déçu ou bien triste ?

Après avoir quitté la table, il s'était directement rendu au troisième étage. D'un pas lent, il passa devant la salle de musique qui lui sembla désespérément calme. Continuant sur sa lancée, il s'avança jusqu'au bureau du maître des lieux, mais là encore, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Finalement, il décida de regagner ses appartements qu'il avait quittés précipitamment la veille. Arrivé devant la porte à double battant, il ne distingua aucune lumière par le dessous, toutefois il pouvait entendre quelque chose provenir de l'autre côté.

Intrigué, le garçon poussa délicatement la porte, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'une douce mélodie envahissait toute la pièce. Surpris, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la semi-obscurité de la chambre pour s'apercevoir qu'une des armoires contenant une chaîne-hifi pratiquement neuve était ouverte.

Harry savait combien Tom appréciait le silence, c'est pourquoi il faisait usage de ce genre d'appareil qu'en l'absence de ce dernier.

Un courant d'air se fraya subitement un chemin jusqu'à lui.

Tournant la tête, il vit que la porte fenêtre du balcon était ouverte. Sachant que son amant y serait certainement, il le rejoignit d'un pas feutré.

Il ne faisait pas très froid dehors, le ciel était bien dégagé et quelques étoiles ici et là, venaient l'égayer. Une silhouette était appuyée contre la rambarde en pierre. Harry l'observa sans faire de bruit. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ni que faire.

Alors que Tom se redressa, il fit face au jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucune expression lisible sur son visage, aucune émotion apparente.

L'homme ne prononça pas un seul mot.

Ignorant la présence de son compagnon, il s'apprêta à rentrer à l'intérieur quand Harry le retint par le bras.

- T'en vas pas, s'il te plaît. Murmura-t-il.

Son amant le transperça du regard.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'ais plus dégouté par ma présence ? Demanda-t-il, froidement.

Harry lâcha brusquement son bras et répliqua d'un même ton :

- J'apprends que tu as commis un meurtre, excuse-moi si je n'ai pas sauté de joie !

- C'est toi qui voulais tout connaître de mon passé, tu m'as posé des questions et je t'ai donné des réponses. J'ai été honnête envers toi et en contre partie qu'est-ce tu as fait ? Tu m'as tourné le dos.

- Tu crois que c'est facile ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne sais pas refouler ce que je ressens.

- Je ne te demande pas de le faire. Je sais que tu es bouleversé, Harry, je suis pleinement conscient de te mettre dans une position difficile mais je ne peux pas changer ce qui est arrivé il y a treize ans, c'est du passé maintenant et rien ne sert de le remuer. Décréta le Lord d'une voix grave.

Le garçon plissa les yeux.

- Si je me tais à propos de ce je sais, ça fera de moi ton complice. Souffla le jeune homme d'un ton morne.

- Je ne laisserais jamais mes agissements se répercuter contre toi, Harry. Tu sais que je mettrais tout en œuvre pour te protéger. Reste à savoir si cette révélation changera quelque chose entre nous ? Est-ce tu penses que tu pourras le supporter ou pas ? Demanda son amant, très sérieux.

Harry resta quelques instants silencieux. Tom ne c'était jamais sentit aussi nerveux, la réponse qui allait suivre allait être décisive pour lui.

- Tu as ôté la vie, c'est un acte abominable qui ne peut se justifier pas par le fait que cet homme n'a eu aucun remord à vous abandonner toi et ta mère. Prononça le garçon en mesurant chacun de ses mots. Et même si c'est à l'encontre de tous mes principes, je l'accepte. Acheva-t-il.

Tom n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

Il s'avança d'un pas, plaçant une main sur la joue du garçon, il relava doucement son visage de façon à ce que leur regard se croise.

- Est-ce que tu l'accepte par pitié ou par culpabilité ? Demanda-t-il, la gorge serré.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je le fais par amour pour toi, Tom. Et parce que je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre. Je veux songer à l'avenir et non pas au passé.

Devant cette déclaration, Tom devait bien avouer qu'il était sans voix. Pour la première fois de sa vie il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment eu peur.

L'adolescent vînt se coller contre le torse de son amant qui l'étreignit chaleureusement. L'homme posa doucement un baiser contre son front et gentiment, il commença à caresser ces cheveux bruns. Au plus profond de lui, Harry pouvait sentir une sensation tout à fait agréable l'envahir. Il était exactement là ou il désirait être, au fond, le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Ils restèrent un moment immobile, serré l'un contre l'autre.

Un autre fond musical s'enchaîna, la cadence des notes étaient tout aussi harmonieuse et paisible que le précédent morceau.

- Tu as froid ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Demanda Tom, à son oreille.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Danse avec moi. Chuchota-t-il.

Tom se détacha légèrement du garçon pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais dis que tu ne savais pas danser lors du bal ? Lui dit-il.

Pris sur le fait, le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- J'ai menti. Déclara-t-il.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du plus vieux.

- Je le savais. Dit-il, comme une évidence.

Il posa aussitôt ses mains sur les hanches du garçon tandis que ce dernier agrippa le haut de ces épaules. En parfaite cohésion avec la musique, les deux jeune hommes se déplacèrent sans se quitter une seconde des yeux.

Alors qu'Harry contemplait avec épanouissement cette lueur indomptable au creux de ce regard incandescent, une pensée lui revînt à l'esprit :

_Qu'est-ce que tu serais capable de faire pour préserver la personne que tu aimes_ ?

_La réponse était simple :_

_Tout_

* * *

**Bon, je sais que certain attendait la rencontre entre Tom et les Lupin, j'ai plutôt préférée me pencher sur la relation entre nos deux protagonistes pour marquer une sorte de tournant grâce au dernier secret révélé par Tom. J'écrirai donc la rencontre au prochain chapitre qui sera aussi le dernier ! **

**Voilà, je vous souhaites à tous une bonne année 2012 ! **

**Oh et j'allais oublier, un joyeux anniversaire à notre trés cher Lord ! (Je me demande quel âge il aurait aujourd'hui ?) **

**A bientôt,**

**Gros bisous !**


	41. Chapter 41

**Auteur**** : Delicate Doll**

**Source**** : Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

**Pairing : LVHP  
**

**Rating**** : M**

**Résumé**** : UA. Lord Voldemort n'a qu'une devise : Il voit, il veut, il prend. Seulement, il ne suffit pas d'être riche, puissant, ou encore incroyablement séduisant pour obtenir tous ce que l'on désire mais surtout d'être démoniaque !**

* * *

**Chapitre 41 :**

Harry émergea doucement, d'un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Les rideaux n'étant pas tirés, il s'aperçut rapidement qu'une vive lumière de couleur dorée envahissait la moitié de la chambre.

Instantanément, le garçon sentit une étrange euphorie l'envahir. C'était un de ces matins ou il percevait un étrange parfum dans l'air, le rendant d'humeur joyeux et ou le soleil scintillant était annonciateur d'une belle et agréable journée.

Mais ce qui le rendait particulièrement heureux, c'était le fait de savoir que très bientôt, il allait voir sa famille !

Deux jours plus tôt, il avait eu Hermione au téléphone, celle-ci n'avait pu retenir son enthousiasme face à la nouvelle. Aussitôt, elle s'était empressée d'en faire part à ses parents qui avaient acceptés l'invitation avec le plus grand plaisir.

Si le trafic était dense, ils devraient normalement arriver en fin de mâtiné. Harry était pressé de les accueillir et de leur présenter Tom. Il n'avait aucune appréhension au sujet de cette rencontre, il savait que son amant se conduirait en gentlemen et que ses proches n'avaient qu'une hâte, celle de connaître l'homme pour qui il avait tout abandonné.

Il jeta soudain un coup d'œil à ses côtés.

Tom était là, encore endormi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rester admiratif devant cette expression inhabituellement angélique qui émanait de son visage. Il espérait qu'en le regardant suffisamment longtemps, il pourrait ancrer à jamais cette image dans son esprit.

L'arracher à cet état de sérénité lui semblait presque cruel. Pourtant, en avisant l'heure déjà bien avancée, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix.

Alors délicatement, il passa une main dans les cheveux brun de son compagnon tandis qu'il se rapprocha pour lui donner un premier baiser sur la joue, puis un second au niveau du front.

- Tom. Souffla-t-il, tendrement.

Il n'eut aucune réaction. L'homme n'avait même pas bougé.

De nouveau, il se pencha joignant cette fois-ci ses lèvres à ceux de son amant.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, deux bras musclés vinrent subitement enserrer sa taille et le baiser qui devait durer qu'une seconde à peine s'étendit beaucoup plus longtemps…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tom lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Attention, si tu commences à me réveiller de cette façon tous les matins je pourrais m'y habituer. Murmura-t-il, en lui lançant un regard lubrique.

- C'est une mise en garde que je prends très au sérieux, la prochaine fois se sera donc un seau d'eau froide ! S'exclama Harry, l'air taquin.

- Pour ta propre sécurité je ne te le conseil pas. Lui répondit le Lord en passant ses doigts fin au creux de son cou pour remonter jusqu'à la chevelure sombre.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes les deux hommes restèrent au lit, profitant de la chaleur et du confort qui s'offrait à eux avant de quitter à regret ce petit nid douillet.

Le temps qu'ils aillent se laver et se préparer, Tom avait demandé à une des domestiques de préparer le petit déjeuner et de l'apporter jusqu'à la chambre. L'homme appréciait de temps à autres, manger uniquement en présence de son compagnon et non autour d'une table ou tous ses employés étaient réunis.

Même si chacun se doutait de la relation autre que professionnelle qui unissait le maître des lieux et son jeune assistant, les deux hommes s'étaient entendus pour ne montraient aucun signe d'affection ou de familiarité en présence de personne travaillant ou collaborant sous l'autorité de Lord Voldemort.

A peine sortit de la salle de bain, Harry sentit une délicieuse odeur de thé et de viennoiseries embaumer la pièce. Il s'avança en direction de la table basse pour constater qu'un plateau y trônait et qu'il contenait tout un assortiment de bonnes choses à boire ou à dévorer. Par ailleurs, sachant que Tom se tenait tous les jours informé de l'actualité, un journal soigneusement enroulé, avait été déposé à son encontre.

Sans plus attendre, le garçon s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la table pour servir deux tasses de thé.

L'homme ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour prendre place dans le fauteuil d'en face.

L'estomac dans les talons, Harry s'empressa de prendre un muffin aux myrtilles pour y mordre à pleine dent. Tom fit de même avec un scone avant de gouter une gorgée de son thé au citron.

Il grimaça légèrement en constatant que la boisson était atrocement chaude et la reposa d'emblée sur le plateau en argent pour prendre à la place, le journal.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Harry, après un moment.

- Non, rien qui ne serait se comparer à ce que j'ai lu il y a trois jours. Lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

Le garçon baissa la tête.

Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir provoqué toute cette pagaille autour du maire et de placer son compagnon dans une position délicate.

Devant la mine déconfite de son amant, Tom s'empressa de dire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si Fudge avait voulu que je sois impliqué, il aurait déjà parlé à la police et quelqu'un serait venu m'arrêter pour m'interroger. Mais il ne le fera pas, comme je te l'ai dis, il n'a aucune preuve, c'est donc sa parole contre la mienne. Et je suis meilleur menteur que lui.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Compte pas sur moi pour te féliciter de cet exploit ! S'exclama le jeune homme en prenant une gorgée de sa propre tasse.

- Tient au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Décréta subitement Tom tandis qu'il se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers le bureau de la chambre.

Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de gauche pour en extirper une grosse enveloppe marron qu'il remit aussitôt au garçon.

- Je voulais te la donner hier soir, mais tu dormais déjà. Spécifia le Lord. Karkaroff est venu me la déposer en main propre en fin de soirée.

- Est-ce que c'est…Commença Harry, une lueur brillante dans les yeux.

Tom acquiesça avant de reprendre sa place.

- Tu ne l'as pas ouvert. Constata l'adolescent.

- Parce que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Ce que contient cette enveloppe ne regarde que toi, après tout il s'agit de tes parents.

Le garçon fit un petit sourire reconnaissant.

Délicatement, il déchira le papier du dessus et après un instant d'hésitation, il entreprit d'explorer les différents documents mis enfin à sa disposition.

La premier était ni plus, ni moins qu'une fiche d'identité ou figuré des informations tels que le nom, les prénoms, la date de naissance, l'adresse, la ville ou ils avaient vécus ainsi que leur métier respectif. Harry se sentait un peu honteux, dire qu'il ne connaissait pas la moitié de ces renseignements. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus c'était la profession qu'avaient exercé ses parents.

Alors que son père, James, avait été médecin au sein de l'hôpital St Mangouste, il réalisa avec stupéfaction que sa mère avait mené une carrière de peintre.

- Est-ce tout va bien ? Demanda le Lord en voyant le regard de son amant.

- Oui, c'est juste que…ma mère, elle peignait des tableaux, c'était son métier.

- Et bien, il faut croire que tu as hérité de sa fibre artistique. Décréta le Lord.

Harry continua à parcourir la petite pile de feuille, cette fois-ci, les informations étaient plus détaillées. Il y avait toute une page consacrée à leur enfance, puis une autre à leurs études. Apparemment, Lily et James s'étaient rencontrés au lycée, Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient fréquenté le même établissement.

Il tomba soudain nez à nez avec leur portrait. Il s'agissait d'une photographie prise dans un cadre administratif, elle ressemblait fort à celle effectuée pour un permis ou une carte d'identité.

Un petit sourire triste orna les lèvres du jeune homme. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Tom s'était déplacé pour se mettre derrière lui.

- Ce sont eux ? Demanda-t-il, doucement.

Son amant eut un hoquet de surprise.

Lentement, il acquiesça sans quitter des yeux l'objet de toute son attention.

- Je n'ai qu'une seule photo de mes parents. Je la garde précieusement dans un album que m'a offert Hermione pour y mettre des souvenirs. C'est assez…étrange de les voir comme ça.

Délicatement, Tom prit le document entre ses mains.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'il ne décrète :

- Tu ne m'a jamais dis comment ils étaient morts ?

Harry se tourna vers lui.

- C'est parce que l'occasion d'en parler ne s'est jamais vraiment présenté.

- C'est vrai. Admit Tom.

Le garçon se pinça les lèvres.

- D'après ce que j'ai appris, mes parents étaient sur la route pour rentrer chez eux, il faisait sombre et il pleuvait beaucoup. Un chauffard ivre à grillé le stop et les a percuté de plein fouet. Ils sont morts sur le coup.

- Et toi ou tu étais ? Demanda immédiatement Tom.

- Dans la voiture avec eux. J'ai eu une chance inouïe de m'en sortir indemne. Souffla Harry.

Tom plissa à nouveau les yeux sur la feuille.

Il détailla attentivement les deux portraits, celui d'un homme brun à lunette et d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux traits fins. Même si James et Lily ne souriaient pas sur la photo, leurs visages reflétaient un sentiment de bienveillance et de douceur perpétuelle.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Murmura-t-il à l'encontre du garçon. Par contre, tu as les yeux de ta mère. De beaux yeux verts. Ajouta-t-il.

Malgré lui, Harry sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait toujours espéré qu'un jour quelqu'un lui dirait quelque chose comme ça, quelques mots qui pouvaient le rapprocher davantage de ses parents.

- Je ne vais pas tarder, j'ai dis à Mulciber que je le verrais à dix heures précises. J'espère que ta famille ne m'en voudra pas si je ne suis pas la pour les accueillir ?

- Oh, ils penseront juste que tu aimes te faire désirer. Lança le jeune homme, d'un air moqueur.

- Dans ce cas, je tâcherai de soigner mon entrée ! Répondit le Lord en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

- N'en fais pas trop quand même !

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

- Nous y voilà ! Déclara Remus en dépassant un panneau ou il était marqué en toute lettre « PLYMOUTH »

- Et bien, on n'y croyait plus. Fit Tonks, en taquinant son marri.

Après tout, il ne s'était perdu que trois fois ! Remus avait toujours eu un mauvais sens de l'orientation, les longes distances étaient un véritable supplice pour lui, surtout quand le GPS lui avait fait faux bond au bout de trois quart d'heure de trajet.

- La prochaine fois je peux prendre le volant. Proposa Hermione, d'un air naturel.

- Pas question ! S'exclama Remus. C'est la première fois que je viens dans cette ville, il faut le temps que je me repère c'est tout. Bougonna-t-il, derrière son volant.

Nymphadora et Hermione se lancèrent un regard complice en notant mentalement de ne jamais critiquer un homme sur sa façon de conduire.

De son côté, Luna rêvassait, comme à son habitude. Le paysage semblait littéralement la captiver, même lorsqu'il n'y avait que des champs à perte de vue.

- Harry a dit qu'il fallait grimper la colline. Précisa Hermione. Apparemment, il n'y qu'une seule route qui mène à la demeure de Lord Voldemort.

- Est-ce que tu as l'adresse ? Demanda son père.

- Oui, elle est enregistrée dans mon portable.

Durant une dizaine de minutes, ils traversèrent une infime partie de la ville, puis tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, les maisons, les magasins, et les rues piétonnes disparurent au profit d'arbres, de plantes et de fleurs diverses qui venaient égayer le paysage.

S'engouffrant ou cœur de la forêt, la vouture entama progressivement une longue montée. Alors que Remus avait les yeux rivés sur la route, Nymphadora et ses deux filles étaient époustouflées par la vue qu'elles avaient depuis cette hauteur. Newport n'offrait pas un regard aussi impressionnant sur la ville, d'ailleurs cette dernière paraissait bien insignifiante à côté de cette montagne de verdure sur laquelle ils étaient en train d'escalader.

Au bout d'un moment, la route se scinda en deux pour déboucher sur la gauche vers un passage aménagé qui était barré quelques mètres plus loin par une imposante grille en fer forgée. Remus hésita avant de finalement s'y aventurer. Il remarqua sur le mûr d'enceinte un écriteau ou il était indiqué une adresse.

- C'est ici. Affirma Hermione.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda son père, un brin septique.

- Oui, c'est le numéro et le nom de la rue qu'Harry m'a donné et l'emplacement semble coïncider.

- Bon d'accord, mais comment est-ce qu'on fait pour…

Il fut coupé par le grincement de la barrière qui s'ouvrit lentement de façon à laisser le véhicule passer.

Ayant eu une réponse à sa question avant même d'avoir pu finir de la poser, Remus s'engagea prudemment sur le chemin.

Chacun retenu son souffle en avisant le manoir qui s'étendait majestueusement devant eux. Harry n'avait pas mentit en disant que la demeure était démesurément grande et que le terrain extérieur s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares.

N'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit ou il pouvait s'arrêter, Remus immobilisa la voiture non loin de l'entrée, dans un endroit ou apriori, il ne gênerait pas. Hermione fut la première à ouvrir sa portière pour mettre un pied sur la terre ferme.

Elle aperçut subitement quelqu'un sortir du manoir d'un pas pressé et se diriger dans sa direction.

En une fraction de seconde, elle reconnu immédiatement Harry, qui s'élança vers elle pour l'étreindre affectueusement.

- Je suis si content de vous voir ! Déclara-t-il, en esquissant un sublime sourire pour appuyer ses paroles. Vous n'avez eu aucun problème pour venir jusqu'ici ?

- Mis à part quelques petits contre temps géographique, tout c'est bien passé. Décréta Hermione d'une voix assurée.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Luna et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue en lui demandant si elle avait fait bon voyage. Celle-ci répondit affirmativement avant d'ajouter d'un air naturel :

- C'est vraiment très beau, ici. On se croirait presque sur un domaine royal.

- Tu verras c'est encore mieux à l'intérieur. Lui assura Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce fut alors au tour de Tonks et de Remus qui avait préalablement récupéré dans le coffre le fauteuil de son épouse, de se joindre au groupe pour saluer comme il se doit leur neveu.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Demanda Nymphadora d'une voix douce.

- Très bien, je dois dire que j'étais impatient que vous veniez. Confia-t-il.

Tonks lui fit un chaleureux sourire.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de me garer ici, Harry ? Demanda Remus, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Si tu veux il y a un garage au sous sol, tu pourras toujours y mettre ta voiture.

- C'est gentil, merci. Fit son oncle.

- Pour le moment, Tom n'est pas là, il est partit chez un collègue de travail mais il nous rejoindra pour le déjeuné. Spécifia le garçon. Je vais vous faire visiter les lieux en attendant et vous montrez vos chambres. Vous pourrez laisser vos affaires dans le hall, une personne se chargera de les déposer dans vos chambres.

Et sur ce, tous suivirent Harry d'un pas énergique pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du manoir.

Comme l'avait indiqué le jeune homme, quelqu'un se présenta immédiatement à eux pour s'occuper des bagages.

Dés les premières secondes, l'endroit fit forte impression à la famille Lupin et il y avait de quoi ! Le garçon leur présenta tour à tour les pièces principales telles que la salle à manger, les cuisines, le grand salon, la salle de détente, le solarium…

Si Remus fut particulièrement attiré par la table billard en bois massif installé dans la salle de jeu, Tonks, elle, était en admiration complète devant la salle miroir, si bien qu'elle en resta sans voix durant une minute ou deux.

Harry avait sourit. Après tout, il avait eut une réaction une similaire en découvrant à son arrivée cette pièce d'une beauté à la fois renversante et arrogante.

Quelque part, il était fier de pouvoir présenter le travail et la créativité que son amant avait déployé à la réalisation de ce petit chef d'œuvre architectural. Il était clair pour la famille Lupin qu'en matière de spectaculaire, Lord Voldemort n'aimait pas faire les choses à moitié !

Après cette plaisante petite balade au sein de la demeure, le jeune homme accompagna son oncle et sa tante jusqu'à leur quartier respectif situé pour une question de pratique, au rez-de-chaussée. Il fit de même pour ses deux cousines qui avaient souhaité dormir dans une chambre commune.

Comme convenu, leurs valises avaient déjà été déposées sur leur lit. Harry leur laissa le temps de prendre connaissance des lieux.

- En voyant cet endroit, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne veux plus revenir à la maison. Glissa Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le garçon se figea un instant sur le pas de la porte.

- Si je suis venu habiter ici, tu sais bien que c'est pour être avec Tom. Souffla-t-il.

- Voyons, Harry, je te taquine. Dit sa cousine qui n'avait aucunes arrières pensées. Aurais-tu perdu le sens le de l'humour ? Demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au jeune homme d'esquisser un sourire.

- Tient au fait, j'ai quelque chose à te faire voir, ça va beaucoup te plaire tu verras ! Déclara le garçon.

Il se tourna soudain vers Luna qui avait fini de faire le tour de la pièce pour lui dire :

- On revient tout de suite, essaye de ne pas trop t'éloigner de la chambre c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici ! Prévint-il.

La jeune fille acquiesça, laissant sa sœur et son cousin s'éloigner pour emprunter un long couloir.

Les deux adolescents marchèrent un moment, Hermione se demandait bien ou le jeune homme pouvait l'emmener.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte, Harry laissa la jeune fille entrer en première avant de lui emboiter le pas. Hermione examina d'un regard circulaire l'immense bureau qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander à qui il appartenait, elle pu aisément le deviner.

- C'est ça que tu voulais me faire voir ? Questionna-t-elle.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers une seconde porte qu'il ouvrit sans encombre en faisant signe à sa cousine de venir le rejoindre.

- En réalité, c'est ça que je voulais que tu voies ! S'exclama-t-il, en s'écartant légèrement.

Intrigué, Hermione s'avança pour faire face à une vision des plus agréables.

En effet, des centaines et des centaines de livres étaient réunies sur des étagères en bois qui longeaient l'ensemble des murs de la pièce.

- Incroyable. Murmura la jeune fille qui était complètement sous le charme.

Il y avait de tout, des biographies, des romans, des sonnets, des encyclopédies et un tas d'autres ouvrages que la brunette s'empressa de découvrir.

- Tom voue une véritable passion à la littérature. Déclara Harry en venant se placer à ses cotés. Je crois que sur ce point vous allez merveilleusement bien vous entendre.

Hermione lui sourit.

- On ne trouve pas des livres comme ça à la bibliothèque. Souffla-t-elle en posant un long regard sur les étagères. Il y a des collections très anciennes, je dirais même d'une valeur inestimable. C'est tout simplement fascinant.

- J'étais sûr que tu adorerais. Fit Harry. Ces ouvrages ont beaucoup de valeur aux yeux de Tom. Parfois, il à dû se battre et débourser des sommes astronomiques pour les acquérir. Expliqua-t-il.

- Oui, j'imagine que pour certain d'entre eux il ne doit plus rester beaucoup d'exemplaires, d'où leurs raretés. Lui dit sa cousine. En tout cas, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'envie.

Harry resta quelques instants silencieux avant de remuer à nouveau les lèvres.

- Tu sais, je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu ais quelques livres à prêter. Glissa le garçon. Bien sûr, il faut avant tout que je demande l'autorisation à son propriétaire.

- Oh, Harry se serait formidable ! S'exclama Hermione, le regard pétillant. Je te promets que j'en prendrais soin et je les restituerai le plus rapidement possible. Tu…tu crois que Tom serait d'accord ?

- Si je vous dis oui, que me donneriez-vous en échange ? Emergea une voix derrière eux.

Hermione fit volte face pour rencontrer une haute silhouette qui la fixait depuis le pas de la porte.

Cette entrée en matière la déconcerta quelque peu, si bien qu'elle en chercha ses mots.

- Euh…je…

Tom esquissa un sourire et s'approcha d'une démarche élégante.

- Je plaisantais mademoiselle Lupin, je serais ravie de vous prêter mes ouvrages s'ils suscitent tant d'intérêt pour vous. Et je tiens à vous dire que je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Dit-il d'un ton posé.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur, merci de nous recevoir chez vous. Formula poliment Hermione.

Le Lord se tourna à présent vers son amant.

- Je croyais que nous devions accueillir quatre membres de ta famille ? Ne me dis pas que les trois autres sont déjà portés disparus au sein du manoir ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger rictus.

- Je les ai laissés dans leur chambre le temps de faire découvrir à Hermione cet endroit.

- Dans ce cas, tu pourras aller les chercher. Je suis passé en cuisine, Thorfin m'a dit que nous pourrions bientôt passer à table.

- Oh, tu sais ce qu'il nous a préparé ? Demanda le garçon.

- Oui, mais c'est une surprise. Répondit Tom.

- Si c'est une surprise pourquoi toi, tu as le droit de savoir ?

- Parce que je suis le chef ! Prononça-t-il, comme une évidence.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, pas le moins du monde surpris par cette réplique.

- Je dois mettre en ordre encore quelques papiers et je descends immédiatement vous rejoindre, d'accord ?

Le garçon acquiesça et invita sa cousine à le suivre.

Une fois qu'ils furent au rez-de-chaussée, Harry brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- Alors ? Dit-il.

- Quoi ? Fit la brune.

- Quelle est ton opinion, à propos de Tom ?

Hermione dessina un petit sourire en percevant l'impatience gagner son cousin.

- Il est assez déconcertant et intimidant. Cela dit, je le trouve tout à fait charmant. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Tient donc ? Cette impression ne serait-elle pas liée au fait qu'il ait accepté que tu lui empruntes quelques livres ?

- Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! S'offusqua la jeune fille.

- Voyons Hermione je te taquine, aurais-tu perdu le sens de l'humour ? Interrogea-t-il en lui retournant ses propres paroles.

En guise de châtiment, la jeune fille le pinça légèrement au niveau des côtes ce qui fit davantage pouffer le garçon.

- A vous voilà ! Déclara Remus. On se demander où vous aviez bien pu passer ?

- Harry devait me montrer quelque chose. Expliqua Hermione.

- Et si vous êtes tous d'accord, je vais maintenant vous escorter jusqu'à la salle à manger ou nous pendrons un délicieux repas. Annonça le jeune homme.

- Alors là, se sera avec grand plaisir. Décréta son oncle. Je meurs de faim.

- Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps, venez.

Tout en prenant garde de ne pas perdre le garçon de vu, la famille Lupin observa attentivement le moindre petit détail les entourant. Il leur faudrait sans doute un certain temps avant de s'habituer à cette nouvelle atmosphère.

Arrivée à la salle à manger, ils constatèrent qu'une magnifique table avait été dressée à leur encontre.

Tom était déjà présent. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le petit groupe pour les accueillir et leur souhaiter la bienvenue à Plymouth. Ces derniers le saluèrent et répondit chaleureusement à la poignée de main offerte. Ils furent ensuite conviés à s'installer à table en attendant la venue des plats.

Remus devait avouer qu'il était quelque peu surpris. En effet l'homme qui venait de se présenter à lui paraissait plutôt jeune pour être à la tête d'une aussi importante compagnie. Cependant, il avait appris par expérience de ne jamais juger sur les apparences, c'est pourquoi il décida de faire fît de ce critère.

- Ma famille et moi-même tenons à vous remercier de nous avoir invités sous votre toit, monsieur Voldemort. Souffla Nymphadora d'une voix douce. J'espère que nous passerons tous ensemble un agréable moment.

- Je l'espère également, mais je vous en pris vous pouvez m'appelez Tom. Décréta ce dernier, sur un ton léger. Est-ce que vous avez visité les lieux ?

- Oui, et nous avons eu l'honneur d'avoir un guide hors paire. Répondit la jeune femme en jetant un regard entendu à son neveu. Vous avez vraiment une demeure remarquable, Harry nous a dit que c'est vous qui aviez conçu certains plans, notamment celui de cette pièce que vous appelez salle miroir.

- C'est exact, en réalité de nombreuses pièces avaient été endommagées lorsque j'ai acheté ce manoir, des travaux étaient donc indispensables avant de pouvoir y habiter. Comme je n'étais pas entièrement satisfait de la conception originale, j'ai apporté quelques modifications et voilà le résultat.

- C'est vraiment très impressionnant. Déclara Remus. Tu ne t'ais jamais perdu, Harry ? Interrogea-t-il, subitement.

Le jeune homme sentit toutes les paires d'yeux se braquer vers lui.

- Oh, je dirais peut-être une ou deux fois tout au début.

- Menteur. Murmura Tom d'un ton si bas que seul le garçon, assit à ses côtés, l'entendit.

A cet instant, trois domestiques sortirent des cuisines pour venir apporter aux convives leurs assiettes ainsi que des carafes d'eau et de vin. Chacun s'attarda sur la présentation de son plat qui faisait littéralement frétiller le palais tandis que l'odeur qui s'en dégager n'en n'était que plus alléchante.

- Je vous en pris, manger tant que c'est encore chaud, je vous souhaite à tous bon appétit !

Et tous répondirent avec le même entrain avant de commencer à savourer une première boucher de leur déjeuné.

Les réactions ne firent alors pas attendre.

- C'est absolument délicieux !

- La viande est si tendre…

Les lèvres de Tom s'étirent en un petit sourire.

- Soyez sûr que je ferais part de vos compliments à mon chef cuisinier. Fit-il d'une voix enjouée.

La suite du repas se déroulera dans une ambiance relativement harmonieuse et les discussions allaient de bon train.

Remus demanda à Tom comment il avait débuté dans les affaires et dans quels domaines d'activité il œuvrait actuellement. Le Lord questionna Hermione sur ses études ainsi que ses projets d'avenir tandis qu'Harry s'intéressa à la plus jeune d'entre tous, qui était jusqu'à présent resté parfaitement calme et silencieuse.

Si quelqu'un ignorant tout de la famille Lupin et de Lord Voldemort avait vu cette scène, il aurait eu toutes les raisons de croire que le maître des lieux recevait des amis et non qu'il s'agissait là, d'une première rencontre avec les proches de son amant.

S'agissant d'un repas familial, Tom avait pris soin de congédier chacun de ses employés, hormis évidemment les domestiques, Thorfin, ainsi que deux autres personnes en charge de la cuisine.

Une fois les estomacs de chacun remplis, Harry et Tom enjoignirent la famille à venir faire une balade autour du domaine. Heureux de cette initiative, les Lupin suivirent les deux hommes jusqu'à l'extérieur de la demeure pour découvrir une calèche dans laquelle ils furent invité à grimper.

Commença alors une longue promenade durant laquelle ils apprirent davantage à se connaître.

Pour les Lupin, cela fut une première et agréable expérience qu'il n'était pas prés d'oublier.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Le lendemain matin, Tom fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux.

Prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible pour s'extirper du lit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour en ressortir vingt minutes plus tard plus, le visage frais et totalement éveillé.

Il observa son amant les paupières encore closes, ce dernier affichait une expression particulièrement paisible et insouciante qui encouragea Tom à le laissait tranquillement dormir. Ouvrant doucement la porte pour quitter la pièce, l'homme longea le grand couloir du troisième étage avant de descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée afin de prendre son petit déjeuné.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être debout.

En effet, Hermione était assise à table et dégustait un délicieux muffin aux myrtilles tout en gribouillant sur ce qui semblait être un cahier d'école.

Tom s'approcha de façon à saluer convenablement la jeune fille avant de s'installer sur une chaise.

Hermione paru tout à coup mal à l'aise, si bien qu'elle se sentit obligé de justifier sa présence.

- Comme il n'y avait personne je me suis permis de venir ici pour travailler. Vos domestiques ont eu la gentillesse de me servir un petit déjeuné mais peut-être aurais-je dû attendre que vous soyez tous levés.

Avec un certain soulagement, elle vit l'homme lui adresser un sourire amusé.

- S'ils ne vous l'avez pas proposé, croyez bien que j'en aurais été contrarié ! S'exclama-t-il, aimablement. Par ailleurs, je trouve très consciencieux de votre part d'avoir apporter de quoi étudier, je suppose que c'est pour vos cours ?

- C'est exact. Ce devoir n'est que pour le milieu de la semaine prochaine, mais j'aime bien prendre de l'avance. Expliqua la brune.

- Je comprends, j'étais comme ça aussi lorsque j'étais étudiants. Souffla Tom en s'emparant d'une tasse pour y verser du thé bien chaud. Surtout, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit ou s'il manque quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à le demander.

Hermione posa un long regard sur la table qui comportait du pain, des céréales, des pancakes, de la confiture, différents sortes de jus, du café et un tas d'autres choses qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'identifier.

- A mon avis, il y a plus que le nécessaire. Déclara-t-elle, sur le ton de la plaisanterie en relevant ses yeux noisette en direction de l'homme.

- Vous avez raison, néanmoins j'ai tendance à me dire qu'il vaut mieux trop que pas assez. Glissa le Lord, d'une voix assurée.

- C'est un point de vue tout à fait défendable. Répondit Hermione.

Tom lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant de tendre la main vers un toast pour le tartiner généreusement de confiture de mûre. Il se servit également en pancakes et ajouta une bonne dose de sirop d'érable.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

Hermione fit mine de reporter son attention sur ses notes, tandis qu'intérieurement elle s'interrogea.

Serait-ce mal si elle profitait de ce moment ou elle était seule avec le petit ami de son cousin pour le soumettre à quelques questions qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent pris soin de garder pour elle ?

Après tout, elle ne connaissait rien de l'homme qui se trouvait sur le siège d'en face, mais de toute évidence Harry tenait beaucoup à lui. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer si ce sentiment était réciproque ou non.

Tom était vraiment une personne difficile à cerner. Quand bien même, il souriait, il plaisantait ou parlait posément, il y avait aussi des moments ou il était complètement différent. Les traits de son visage adoptaient une expression plus ferme, plus réservé, sa voix était moins chaleureuse et ses pensées contrairement à ceux d'Harry étaient pour ainsi dire, impénétrables.

Hermione soupira intérieurement.

Elle avait bien envisagé d'en apprendre un plus sur le Lord, notamment par le biais du père de Ron qui travaillait depuis un certain temps pour lui. Cependant, elle savait dans son fort intérieur qu'il serait déplacé d'agir ainsi, surtout vis-à-vis d'Harry. Même si l'intention partait d'un bon sentiment et qu'elle voulait à tout prix protéger le jeune homme, elle n'avait aucun droit d'interférer dans sa relation comme s'il elle était sa mère.

Mais alors comment apaiser ses inquiétudes ?

Ses parents étaient-ils complètement rassurés par cette rencontre ou tout comme elle, se poser-t-il certaines questions au sujet de Lord Voldemort ?

Au fond, la peur qu'elle ressentait était tout à fait légitime, Harry vivait et travaillait quand même pour cet homme. Bien que l'idée ne plaise pas à Hermione, il dépendait en majeur partie de lui. Le choix était donc risqué, mais est-il pour autant insensé ?

- Si vous souhaitez me demander quelque chose mademoiselle Lupin, je crois que vous devriez le faire maintenant. Fit tout à coup le Lord en reposant sa tasse pour ajouter un soupçon de sucre qu'il dilua à l'aide d'une petite cuillère en argent.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Décréta la jeune fille, littéralement ébahit.

- Vous n'avais pas l'air très concentré et vous faite tournée votre stylo à la manière de ces gens qui sont préoccupé par quelque chose. De plus, j'ai remarqué hier que vous me quittiez rarement du regard, oh rassurez-vous je n'y vois rien de personnel, votre curiosité est compréhensible et en même temps je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de méfiance de votre part. Exposa calmement le Lord.

Hermione se figea subitement sur sa chaise, tandis que Tom poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Harry m'a dit que vous aviez du tempérament et que votre curiosité vous jouez parfois des tours, pourtant ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu constater. Est-ce parce que vous ne vouliez pas vous montrer irrespectueuse devant vos parents ou parce que vous redoutiez la réaction d'Harry ? Je pense que je miserais sur cette dernière hypothèse, elle me paraît disons plus plausible. Souffla-t-il, en prenant une autre gorgé de sa boisson. Enfin, toujours est-il que nous sommes seuls, je me ferais donc un plaisir de répondre à chacune de vos interrogations.

Posant son crayon sur la table, Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant. Son regard croisa longuement celui de l'homme qui attendait visiblement une réaction de sa part.

Reprenant contenance, la jeune fille demanda la première chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous plais chez Harry ?

- Hormis les nombreuses caractéristiques physiques que je pourrais citer, je dirais sa franchise et son répondant. Répondit Tom sans hésiter. Contrairement à la plupart des personnes que je fréquente, Harry ne crains pas de me dire ce qu'il pense et me défier est une seconde nature chez lui. Je dois avouer qu'avoir quelqu'un à qui tenir tête est agréable parfois, la vie serait trop monotone sinon.

Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse à laquelle Hermione s'attendait, néanmoins elle du s'en contenter.

- Vous n'éprouvez aucune difficulté à faire la part des choses sachant qu'Harry est aussi présent à vos côtés sur le plan professionnel ? Enchaîna-t-elle. Cette situation doit attiser des jalousies parmi vos employés, non ?

- Je ne lui accorde aucun traitement de faveur, pour moi, Harry est un employé comme un autre, il n'y pas d'ambigüité à ce sujet. D'autre part, je n'ai jamais entendu quoique se soit de négatif sur lui, il s'est relativement bien intégré dans la société et je suis amplement satisfait de son travail. En tant que dirigeant d'aussi grande compagnie, je sais reconnaître les bons éléments et Harry en fait partie. Evidement, je ne dis pas ça parce que nous sommes ensemble, c'est un fait voilà tout.

- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Vous le savez sans doute, mais l'existence d'Harry n'à pas toujours été de tout repos. Si je suis méfiante, c'est parce que je tiens à lui et que je ne veux surtout pas qu'il souffre. Décréta la jeune fille d'un air consciencieux. Ce qui m'amène à vous demander si vous pensez qu'il sera heureux avec vous ?

- Harry sait exactement à quoi s'attendre en vivant avec moi. Il n'aura probablement jamais de dîner aux chandelles, de poèmes ou de déclaration romanesque, mais je prendrais soin de lui, il ne manquera jamais de rien et je serais là chaque fois qu'il en éprouvera le besoin. Souffla Tom, avec ténacité.

- Si vous agissez vraiment ainsi, alors je suis rassurée. Après tout, je ne souhaite que son bonheur.

- Dans ce cas nous avons un but commun. Prononça le Lord.

- Tient vous êtes là ? Fit une voix à proximité d'eux.

Harry s'approcha doucement et prit place sur un siège situé entre sa cousine et son amant.

- Tu aurais du me réveiller ! S'exclama le garçon en se tournant vers son amant.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas tard et tu dormais si bien. Répliqua Tom.

- Et bien le chat s'en est chargé pour toi, tu n'as pas fermé entièrement la porte et il est venu miauler prés du lit.

- C'est de ta faute, tu l'as laissé entrer une fois maintenant il va venir tout le temps !

- C'est parce qu'il me faisait pitié la dernière fois à rester tout seul dans le couloir…

L'homme eut une expression exaspérée.

- Vous ne voudriez pas d'un chat par hasard, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Immédiatement, Harry lui lança un regard noir, tandis que la jeune fille sourit discrètement.

- Je plaisante voyons. Sourit le Lord, en se délectant de la réaction de son conjoint.

- Il vaudrait mieux, prononça le garçon. Sinon, ton serpent pourrait bien se perdre dans les bois.

Tom retrouva tout à coup un air sérieux.

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Tu en es sûr ?

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard durant quelques secondes.

- Pauvre Nagini, souffla lentement Tom.

- Pauvre Pattenrond. Renchérie Harry, en prenant une voix tout aussi triste.

En les observant, Hermione sentit une sorte de tranquillité l'envahir et un petit sourire étira même ses lèvres.

Tout compte fait, ces deux là se complétaient très bien. Pensa-t-elle.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Les lupin étaient finalement repartit dans le courant de l'après-midi.

Ils avaient pris soin de remercier leurs hôtes et promirent de les contacter très prochainement pour les inviter en retour.

Hermione s'était vu remettre pas moins de cinq gros volumes qu'elle était impatiente de découvrir les jours prochains et pour ne pas faire de jalouse, Harry avait offert à Luna un ouvrage qui traitait d'histoire sur les forces occultes.

Le garçon avait regardé ses proches s'éloigner avec un petit pincement au cœur, Tom lui avait alors enserré la main en lui murmurant :

- On les reverra bientôt.

- Je sais, mais ils me manquent déjà. Pourquoi les bonnes choses doivent-elles toujours avoir une fin ?

Et son amant lui avait sourit tendrement.

- Parce que c'est la vie et qu'elle n'est pas faite uniquement de plaisir.

- Ah, heureusement que tu es là, Tom.

- Pour une fois, nous sommes bien d'accord !

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

**Quelques mois plus tard, le 31 décembre. **

Harry expira lentement, laissant apparaître des volutes de fumées qui s'estompèrent immédiatement dans l'air glacial.

Le paysage était recouvert d'un magnifique manteau blanc brillant auquel venait s'ajouter d'innombrables flocons qui tombaient gracieusement du ciel. Le garçon tendit le bras de façon à en accueillir quelques un au creux de la paume de sa main.

Tout à coup, une bourrasque de vent s'éleva en direction du nord. Bien qu'il fût suffisamment couvert, Harry ne put réprimer un frisson.

Il sentit alors deux bras enserrer sa taille et une tête se poser délicatement sur son épaule.

- On devrait rentrer maintenant, il commence à faire de plus en plus froid. Souffla son amant.

- Tu as raison, allons y.

Le couple se fraya lentement un chemin jusqu'aux portes de la demeure.

La neige était tombée sans discontinuité aujourd'hui et les prévisions annonçaient un temps similaire pour les jours à venir.

Exceptionnellement, Tom avait libéré chacun de ses employés, la plupart étaient partit la veille pendant que les routes le permettaient encore. Les Malfoy avaient loué un chalet en France, Severus avait la garde de sa fille pour le nouvel an et tous les autres allaient certainement rejoindre leur famille pour cette occasion spéciale.

Harry et Tom avaient fêté Noel en présence des Lupin, bien qu'ils furent également conviés pour la nouvelle année, ils préfèrent le passer uniquement à deux, loin du monde et des bals habituels.

Ainsi, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant un bon feu de cheminé à déguster un repas qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes préparé, sous la direction du maître des lieux.

- J'ignorais que tu avais des talents culinaires ! S'exclama Harry. C'est très surprenant, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu manierais une poêle aussi bien.

- Il y a encore beaucoup choses que tu ignores sur moi. Murmura Tom en piquant sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande saignant.

- Je ne suis pas pressé, j'ai tout mon temps pour les découvrir. Sourit le jeune homme.

Voyant que le verre de son amant était vide, l'homme se chargea de le remplir à nouveau d'un délicieux liquide bordeaux.

- A ce rythme là, je vais être ivre avant la venue de la nouvelle année.

- Je n'y avais pas songé, mais cela pourrait être distrayant de te voir complètement saoul.

- Pour que tu te moques de moi et qu'après tu me le rappelle chaque fois qu'il t'en prendra l'envie, non merci ! Fit Harry.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, c'est mon anniversaire.

- Tu m'as dis ça trois fois aujourd'hui !

- C'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on le fête. Lui rappela le Lord.

- Quand je pense que je t'ais même fait un gâteau, ma bonté finira vraiment par me perdre !

- C'est dans ta nature, tu ne peux pas lutter contre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand on ira se coucher je te montrerai à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. Dit-il, sur un ton très suggestif.

Harry ne répondit pas, cependant l'expression amusée que reflétait son visage indiquait qu'il ne se serait pas contre.

Environ une heure plus tard, le garçon apporta le dessert qu'il avait secrètement mis au point avec l'aide d'Hermione. Pour marquer le coup, il avait même ajouté des bougies sans toutefois poussé jusqu'au chiffre trente deux.

- Bien tu dois faire un vœu. Dit-il à l'encontre de son compagnon.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil, dubitatif.

- C'est la tradition !

- Pour les enfants tu veux dire.

- Oh Tom, s'il te plaît. Prononça Harry d'une voix mielleuse.

Ce dernier soupira avant de fermer à contre cœur les yeux pour les rouvrir et souffler en un tour de main, ses bougies.

- On peut manger le gâteau maintenant.

- Non, pas tout de suite, parce que tu dois d'abord découvrir mon cadeau.

Le garçon disparu quelques minutes de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il revint, ce ne fut évidemment pas les mains vides. Il tira une chaise de façon à pouvoir poser l'objet et attendit l'air impatient que son amant veuille bien le rejoindre.

A la vue du présent, Tom devina instantanément qu'une toile se dissimuler derrière cet emballage fait de papier et de rubans colorés. Il était un peu prés certain qu'Harry ne voudrait pas lui offrir quelque chose qu'il pourrait aisément se procurer, mais plutôt un cadeau unique, confectionné par ses soins.

D'un geste rapide, il ôta le papier pour admirer le chef d'œuvre de son amant.

Ce qu'il vit lui plus immédiatement et pour cause, le model de cette peinture n'était autre que Tom lui même.

Fidèle à son idée, Harry avait représenté son amant assis sur un immense trône en pierre sculpté. L'homme portait des vêtements sombre et unis, seule une longue cape verte foncé trainant jusqu'au sol venait se différencier de l'ensemble.

Au second plan, un ciel rouge et orageux, semblable à celui que l'on pouvait imaginer en enfers, attira inévitablement l'œil de l'homme qui trouvait cette vision des plus fascinantes. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur cette peinture, le visage du Lord ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion si ce n'est un regard à la fois poignant et aussi transperçant qu'une lame bien aiguisée.

Une de ses mains reposait nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir du siège tandis que l'autre tenait à la manière d'un trophée, une sphère blanche lumineuse qui ressortait ingénieusement bien sur la toile.

Ce détail intrigua cependant Tom.

- Je te félicite, Harry, c'est magnifique. Prononça-t-il, en ne lâchant pas une seule seconde le tableau des yeux. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que cela représente pour toi ? Questionna-t-il, en indiquant l'objet au creux de sa main.

Le garçon hésita un instant avant d'expliquer.

- Je ne savais pas vraiment comment la matérialiser alors j'ai décidé de la mettre sous forme de sphère. C'est un peu comme ça que je la voie, comme une chose fragile, petite et rayonnante, même si je suppose que toutes les formes pourraient lui convenir. Fit Harry d'un air songeur.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus explicite ? Lui demanda son amant.

- C'est mon âme, Tom. Souffla simplement le garçon. Du moins, une modeste illustration. Je voulais créer une œuvre symbolique, une peinture dont-on serait les seuls à comprendre la signification.

- C'est une idée brillante. Sourit son amant en le regardant fixement. J'espère dans le présent et à l'avenir me montrer digne de ton ouvrage. Après tout, c'est moi qui possède ton âme.

- J'ai confiance. Murmura le garçon, d'un ton serein.

Tom se tourna de nouveau pour contempler la toile. Au bout d'un moment, il décréta :

- Il faudra lui trouver un nom.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Oh, je l'ai déjà trouvé.

Et quelque part en bas du tableau, tout prés de la signature de celui qu'il l'avait conçu était inscrit :

_« L'étreinte du diable »_

_FIN _

* * *

**Je suis à la fois triste et heureuse. Heureuse, parce que je suis parvenue à achever cette histoire et triste parce que mine de rien, poster des chapitres et lire vos commentaires vont cruellement me manquer !**

**J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions je serai enchantée de connaître vos opinions. **

**Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier :**

evill-kushiel, lilywen, Toumies, petit-dragon 50, lily, draym, Anael Scott, sati-san, laetitia91, Bunny188, fandetoi, Maryell, elleay sahbel, Dark Ella, Fanny-kun, denac, Akira sanguinis, Narae, zaika, La Rose de Minuit, Lia Slytherin, Blackmoony83, Rubie blakie, vampyse, le septieme horcruxe, choupi, herminionne, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Lily Joke, Anael Scott, bianka17, denac, Bunny188, Ookami-eichi-san, DamedePique, Akira sanguinis, sati-san, Dridrou, MissTic971, bianka17, cafrine, Slaavy, mamanline, maxine92, lilywen, missAlassea, WhiteCoco, C Elise, kizu, Kidara Saille, Yume Saint-Clair, talie black, missAlassea, hinatachan05, Slytherin et sa Ptite Voix, Kidara Saille, Claguen, shana-san, kawu93, sakura495, chixsss, Kurogane43536, mini pouce06, Fleur-de-lys494, Yume Saint-Clair, JuicyRiddle, Endless December, Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw, Komoe-chan, , Petiterveuse, DLT, darkayora, Amy, AstrolabeM, Nupsy, DarckHole, yuya777, Lulubell Alynn, Nalou, Seeliah, Lulubell Alynn, Sirpics, Angel-06, Loulouve, 77Hildegard, Asayo-chan, Robespierre7, Endless December, emilyclad, juuri-chan, Itaka, Orion, Royal Pirates 3, Lord La Folle, Johana24, Lord-Snape, Ayamii, Redblesskid, Gladys Malfoy, Princesse Serenity, Confipotine, Blackmoony83, AnyaMalfoyette, Park Jun Jie, stormtrooper2, Sh0o-x, BlackClaire, Itaka, Confipotine, Asayo-chan, Rhysel derynis, Estelle Uzumaki, Serrana, Rosie74, Bibisims paradise, petit-dragon 50, P'tit Pingouin, Thecrasy, Johana24, lilywen, mai26, Jin, minia, Imalia, Groumde, Okawa, Aiko Fubuki, Elena snape, LordyMa's, Cherry-Kun, Nihon mania, Hijiri-san, Fiction-By-Me, Aiko Fubuki, Liliume, hinatanatkae, Aiko Fubuki, YAMIA, Lady Von Duck, kisara, Rose, schaeffer, Deady Riddle, hinatanatkae, Liliume, JudyEllena

**Vous avez tous un moment ou à un autre contribué à faire avancer cette histoire et je vous en suis trés reconnaissante. **

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et j'espère vous retrouver dans une nouvelle aventure !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
